Beastman
by Cicero Amaral
Summary: Mutano finalmente percebeu seus sentimentos para com uma colega do do grupo. O que ele fará para conquistá-la? Será que ele ainda será ele mesmo depois? Mutano X Ravena História completa.
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

**CAP 1**

O Sol ilumina a baía de Jump City, seu brilho tocando um gigantesca torre moldada em forma de T. No interior desta torre, desenrolava-se uma cena que era familiar aos cinco adolescentes que a habitavam. De fato, era uma cena familiar demais:

- Cara!! – exclamou um garoto de pele e olhos extremamente verdades, orelhas compridas e pontudas, e uma presa que insistia em adornar sua boca. – Como é que você tem coragem de comer isso? Quantos animais inocentes precisaram ser massacrados para fazer tudo isso?

- Isso, como você diz, se chama bacon com ovos. Eu como porque é bom, e antes eles do que eu, ora bolas! Você quer que eu morra de fome por causa de um bicho que ninguém aqui nunca viu?? – respondeu o rapaz que estava cozinhando. Ele era muito alto, com quase 1,90m de altura, ombros largos, pele negra, e a maior parte de seu corpo substituída por partes metálicas, que o faziam parecer ainda maior. E intimidante.

- Morre de fome só se quiser, cara! Existem substitutos para carne, sabia? – respondeu o garoto verde, balançando um prato cheio de alguma... coisa... branca.

- Mutano, quantas vezes preciso repetir? Só você gosta dessa sua carne falsa! Diz aí, você não fica com gosto de papel na boca?

- Ciborgue, tofu NÃO tem gosto de papel!

- Claaaaaro!

Os outros três adolescentes sentados à mesa não conseguiram evitar um grunhido de frustração. Eles assistiam isso TODO café da manhã há ANOS. Verdade, era engraçado, mas todos queriam ver algo diferente, para variar.

O jovem sentado à mesa levantou os olhos acima do jornal que estava lendo. Era branco, com cabelos pretos espetados. Usava um uniforme estranhamente colorido: botas pretas. Calça e luvas verdes, camiseta vermelha com um "R" estilizado no peito, uma máscara cobrindo os olhos, e uma capa preta com fundo amarelo. Ele disse, calmamente:

- Vocês dois vão deixar o café da manhã queimar desse jeito, pessoal. E eu estou com fome.

- Nosso amigo Robin está certo, amigos Ciborgue e Mutano. Nossas atividades diárias exigem nutrição. – complementou a ruiva sentada ao lado de Robin. Ela era alta para uma menina, e estava usando blusa, minissaia, e botas de cano alto, todas de cor púrpura. Também tinha uma pele laranja claro, seu cabelo liso descia até a linha da cintura, e seus olhos eram inteiramente verdes, com uma forte fosforescência. Isso porque ela vinha do planeta Tamaran, a vários anos-luz de distância da terra

A bronca dada pelo casal conseguiu fazer Mutano e Ciborgue pararem. Eles olharam para seus colegas por um instante, surpresos, mas momentos depois voltaram a atenção para a comida que estavam preparando.

Minutos depois, o café da manhã estava pronto. Panquecas, sanduíches, suco de fruta, e até uma garrafa de mostarda, que era o condimento terrestre mais adorado por estelar, a tamaraneana. Os adolescentes começaram a comer sem demora, com exceção de uma jovem sentada no sofá da sala, que estava usando um colante preto com mangas e uma capa azul com capuz. Sua cabeça era ornada por cabelos lilás, cortados na altura da nuca, e seus olhos eram da mesma cor, estando fixos em um livro que ela tinha nas mãos. Sua pele era pálida, num tom acinzentado, o que lhe dava uma aparência gótica.

Mutano só precisou tomar um gole de leite de soja para perceber que só haviam quatro pessoas à mesa:

- Vem comer, Rae! – disse ele, ao mesmo tempo em que arrumava uma cadeira ao lado dele.

- É Ravena. – a resposta foi dada em um tom monótono, quase sem emoção.

- Mas está uma delícia!! Você sabe que você quer, não sabe? – exclamou o garoto verde, colocando dois ovos de tofu em um prato.

- Mutano, quantas vezes preciso te dizer que não como carne falsa? – Ela repetiu a frase de Ciborgue, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- E como é que você sabe que é tofu se nem ta olhando? – Mutano disse num tom vitorioso, apenas para perceber uma risadinha de estelar, Robin com um sorriso grande, e Ciborgue apontando um polegar para o alto.

- Ehhhh... hahaha. – riu ele, coçando a cabeça, sentindo-se estúpido.

- Gênio... – a voz de Ravena soou sarcasticamente pela sala.

- Tá bom, OK, não precisa comer tofu, mas você não sabe o que está perdendo.

- Acredite, mutano, eu sei exatamente o que estou perdendo.

- Claro que não sabe! Você nunca provou! Como poderia saber?

- suspiro

- Ah, qualé, Rae? Pelo menos vem sentar com a gente!

- Você não tem nada melhor para fazer além de me incomodar? – o tom de voz dela estava mais severo.

- Por favooooooor, Rae... – ele implorou, com os olhos enormes, mais parecendo um cachorrinho.

- Não. E pela última vez, meu. Nome. É. Ravena!

- Mas...

- Chega. Vou para o meu quarto. – Ela disse, ao mesmo tempo em que se retirava da sala, sem ao menos olhar na direção onde os amigos estavam.

Assim que a empata cruzou o corredor, Mutano fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas mal havia levantado quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu ombro.

- Deixa ela ir, mano. Melhor não abusar da sorte. – Ciborgue disse.

Derrotado, Mutano voltou ao café da manhã.

--\\--\\--

Sentada em posição de lótus, mas flutuando a cerca de trinta centímetros do chão, Ravena meditava.

- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... – ela repetia seu familiar mantra.

Ela se encontrava em seu quarto, que tinha uma cama grande, e diversas prateleiras e armários, que continham velas, incensos, frascos com líquidos e pós de cores estranhas, algumas estátuas, e livros. Muitos e muitos livros.

- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…

A meditação durara boa parte do dia, e passava das 3 horas da tarde, Ravena não almoçara ainda, mas não sentia fome. Ainda.

- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…

Ravena precisava meditar para manter o controle de suas emoções. Seus poderem eram ligados a elas, e descontrole podia significar desastre. De fato, desde que aprendera a falar, ela também fora ensinada que não deveria sentir. Nada. E por essa razão, entre outras, ela sempre mantinha o controle.

- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos

Manter o controle emocional era difícil. E a tarefa se tornara ainda mais complicada nos últimos anos, pois um certo garoto verde estava sempre incomodando ela. Sempre tentando contar uma piada sem graça, ou gastando sua paciência com uma conversa sem sentido, e de modo geral se comportando como uma criança. Desde que entrara para a equipe, anos atrás, privacidade, calma e quietude haviam se tornado raras. Em grande parte, devido a Mutano.

Ravena terminou a meditação e desceu lentamente ao nível do solo. Mal havia se levantado, e ouviu alguém batendo à sua porta:

- Rae, sou eu, você ta aí? Opa, digo, claro que está, tem como abrir a porta?

Nunca falhava. Desde que a equipe retornara para a cidade meses antes, após derrotar a Irmandade Negra, o metamorfo sempre batia à porta dela à tarde.

- Não – ela respondeu, no tom monótono habitual.

- Deixa eu entrar, vai? Nem falei direito com você, hoje. – o que era verdade. Apesar de viverem sob o mesmo teto há anos, o número de conversas DE VERDADE que os dois haviam tido podiam ser contados nos dedos. De uma mão.

- Você não tem anda para me dizer, Mutano. Nada relevante. – ela falou do outro lado da porta, sem nenhuma menção de abri-la.

- Claro que tenho! Porque você acha que eu vim aqui?

- Porque Ciborgue não vai mais jogar videogames com você hoje, e você quer passar o tempo me contando essas suas piadas estúpidas.

Mutano engoliu em seco. Era verdade, mas apenas parte dela. Muito tempo atrás ele tinha jurado a si mesmo que iria fazer Ravena rir. E esse juramento possivelmente era a única coisa que ele levava a sério na vida. Não que ele soubesse o porquê, mas também nunca havia pensado a respeito.

- Mas minhas piadas são hilárias. Olha só se você não der uma risada na primeira eu te deixo em paz, OK? – ele continuou, inabalável.

- Vai embora.

- Por favor, Rae? Por favor, vai? Diz que siiim!! – ele implorou, batendo na porta dela com as duas mãos. E, por após alguns segundos, transformou-se em um cachorro e começou a arranhar a porta.

A porta subitamente abriu-se, revelando uma Ravena irada, com duas veias pulsando na testa. Ela lançou um olhar gelado o bastante para fazer qualquer pessoa sensata ver a própria morte. Mas claro que Mutano não era uma pessoa sensata. Todas as suas tentativas de fazer sua colega rir sempre resultavam em abuso verbal, e, em alguns casos, abuso físico. E ele jamais parava de tentar.

- Está bem, está bem! Conte logo essa droga de piada e depois vai... – um fluxo de ar interrompeu sua fala. Mutano entrara no quarto com a rapidez de um raio.

- ... embora? – A empata estava paralisada de surpresa.

Ela achou que, além do bom-senso, o menino verde tinha perdido a vontade de viver. Desde que a equipe se formara, o quarto de Ravena era território proibido. Nenhum dos Titãs, incluindo Mutano, ousava entrar lá sem permissão, o que significava jamais entrar na única vez que Ciborgue e Mutano entraram, as conseqüências os fizeram jamais repetir o erro novamente. Pelo menos, até o presente momento.

A surpresa da empata rapidamente deu lugar à irritação ao ver seu colega quase pondo o nariz em tudo o que via dentro de seu quarto:

- Conte logo sua piada – ela sibilou – e não toque em nada!

Ele levou um pequeno susto ao ouvir isso, e afastou a mão da estatueta que pretendia examinar.

- Ta bom, lá vai. – começou ele, com um sorriso de rachar o rosto – Um homem estava andando pela praia e achou u,a garrafa. Quando abaixou para pegar ela, um gênio saiu de dentro e falou: "Por me libertar, amo, o senhor terá direito a três desejos. Mas saiba que tudo o que o senhor receber, sua mulher receberá em dobro."

Ele fez uma pequena pausa, tanto para recobrar o fôlego quanto para examinar sua platéia. Encontrou-a parada, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto pálido. Mal sabia que Ravena estava contando mentalmente. Talvez tenha sido por isso que decidiu continuar:

- Então, o sujeito pediu um carro. "muito bem, amo, agora sua mulher tem dois carros". Pediu uma mansão. "Sua mulher agora tem DUAS mansões, amo" Aí o homem disse: "Agora me bata até eu quase morrer!" – Mutano terminou a piada e rachou na risada, permanecendo assim até perceber que Ravena não estava rindo, mas murmurando algo. Apenas tarde demais ele notou que era a parte final de um mantra familiar.

- ZINTHOS!! – a empata terminou com um grito. No mesmo instante, uma energia negra envolveu o corpo do metamorfo, levantando-o do chão. E apenas um segundo depois, um som ecoou por toda a Torre Titã:

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – gritou Mutano ao ser arremessado através da janela, caindo, junto com milhares de cacos de vidro, para uma queda de quase 40 metros.

Talvez por ouvir o grito de seu amigo, Ravena acordou para a realidade; receio tomou conta dela, enquanto corria em direção à janela. Para seu alívio ela viu uma gaivota verde planar, a poucos centímetros do chão, pousar e depois assumir a forma de um menino de pele verde.

Afastando-se da janela, ela deixou-se cair sobre a cama, com uma forte sensação de arrependimento. _Eu não devia ter feito isso_, ela pensou, e nesse momento, o restante da armação da janela destruída foi envolvida em energia negra e reduzido a pó. _ Por mais irritante que ele tenha sido, eu não podia jogar ele pela janela assim. Ele podia ter morrido na queda! Um caco de vidro poderia ter cortado uma artéria!_ E, à medida que pensava, uma outra sensação misturava-se à culpa. Era algo que Ravena não sabia identificar, mas não era a sensação de se livrar de um incômodo, mas a de ter perdido algo. Algo importante. Mas ela não sabia o que isso poderia ser.

Vários objetos estavam começando a tremer perigosamente. Percebendo isso, a titã esvaziou a mente, tentando encontrar seu centro. Lentamente, seu quarto se acalmou. E então seu estômago a lembrou de que não tinha comido nada o dia inteiro. Admitindo que não ia fazer bem a ela e nem à equipe se estivesse desmaiando de fome no dia seguinte, a empata começou a andar na direção da cozinha.

Ao seguir pelo corredor, passando pelos quartos de seus colegas, Ravena cogitou procurar Mutano e se desculpar, mas decidiu não fazê-lo. Ele era bem capaz de se sentir encorajado se ela pedisse desculpas. E isso era algo que ela não queria.

--\\--\\--

A ala médica da Torre Titã pode se passar por uma enfermaria bem equipada. Este é normalmente o local menos usado da Torre. E, mesmo em uso, costuma ser um local calmo e silencioso. Mas não naquela tarde.

- Ow, ow, OW!! – choramingou Mutano, se contorcendo numa cama, onde estava deitado de bruços.

- Será que dá para ficar quieto? Como é que eu vou tirar esses cacos de vidro se você fica aí chorando que nem uma garotinha? – ralhou Ciborgue, que segurava uma pinça em uma mão e tentava imobilizar seu amigo com a outra.

- É porque não é você que está sofrendo!

- Olha aqui, verdinho, já ouvi isso umas 10 vezes hoje, e se você não parar, eu vou... – o adolescente metálico ameaçou, enquanto um sorriso diabólico se formava na parte humana de seu rosto.

- Vai o quê? – perguntou o Titã verde, em tom de desafio, encarando aquele que considerava seu melhor amigo. Mas, ao ver o sorriso estampado em sua face cor de ébano, arrependeu-se de não ter ficado calado. A visão daqueles dentes marfim brilhando como um holofote era sempre um presságio ruim para quem quer que estivesse na cabeça de seu amigo.

Sem tirar os olhos do metamorfo, Ciborgue apontou o polegar para uma das câmeras de segurança e disse:

- Se eu mostrar a gravação dos últimos cinco minutos para o Robin, sabe i que vai acontecer? – ele tinha uma expressão diabólica no olho humano.

Mutano pensou. Na sua cabeça formou-se a imagem de seus colegas sentados na sala comum assistindo TV. De repente, a programação é substituída pela gravação de Ciborgue tirando cacos de vidro do seu traseiro enquanto ele se debatia. A imagem mental se dissolveu, para dar lugar à cabeças de seus quatro amigos chorando de tanto rir, em volta de uma versão minúscula de si mesmo.

- Você é um ser maligno. – murmurou ele, admitindo a derrota.

- Conte comigo, amigão. – disse o Titã metálico, retornando ao trabalho.

Poucos minutos mais tarde, o mais jovem Titã andava de um lado para outro no topo da Torre. Ele teria preferido ficar no seu quarto, mas não estava conseguindo ficar parado. Estava nervoso. O que ele tinha feito para merecer essa tarde? Ser arremessado através de uma janela?? A quarenta metros de altura?? No que Ravena estava pensando? Matá-lo? E por causa de uma piada?! Se ela não tinha gostado, não bastava falar?

- Por que eu ainda tento animá-la?? – lamentou, cansado – Ela só quer saber daqueles livros estúpidos e ficar trancada naquele quarto escuro! E toda vez que tento eu me ferro!

Ele continuou resmungando por mais um pouco, e então percebeu que o Sol estava se pondo. Deixando seus amargos pensamentos de lado, sentou-se e observou o espetáculo. Momentos mais tarde, a orbe solar já tinha desaparecido sob o horizonte, e a noite começava a estender seu manto sobre Jump City, tornando as estrelas e uma enorme lua cheia visíveis. À medida que o céu escurecia e a lua se tornava mais e mais e mais brilhante, sua mente voltou à sua misteriosa colega. Toda a sua raiva havia se esvaído durante o pôr-do-sol, e ele percebeu que a Lua o fazia se lembrar de Ravena. Ambas eram belas, misteriosas e distantes. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto ao lembrar que a pela da empata parecia tocada pela luz da lua, um pálido cinza perolado que às vezes parecia brilhar. Cujo cabelo púrpura tinha a mesma cor do céu durante o crepúsculo.

Ele também lembrou de como ela parecia tão só. Sempre distante dos outros, mesmo nos muitos momentos em que toda a equipe confraternizava e se divertia, Ravena parecia meramente estar ali, sem realmente participar. Na maior parte do tempo, tinha nos olhos uma expressão de indiferença, mas, em várias ocasiões em que ele a tinha visto sozinha, tinha visto algo que só podia ser tristeza. Mesmo os seus sorrisos eram incrivelmente raros, e ele os guardava na memória como tesouros inestimáveis.

- Acho que é por isso que tenho que fazê-la rir. – ele murmurou para si mesmo, sonhador. – Gosto demais dela para desistir de lhe dar alguma dose de felicidade.

Ele ficou alguns instantes olhando para a lua até perceber o que tinha dito. E então saltou de pé, completamente acordado.

- Espera aí!! Eu disse que GOSTO dela??

Ele não acreditou no que tinha acabado de dizer. Menos de uma hora atrás, poderia ignorá-la pelo resto da vida. Agora, dissera a si mesmo que gostava de sua sarcástica colega. Perplexo, começou a relembrar todos os eventos das últimas semanas, em especial aquelas em que havia sofrido abuso físico ou verbal por parte de Ravena. No entanto, em vez de se zangar como esperava, uma sensação calorosa percorreu todo o seu corpo. Os gritos e comentários sarcásticos agora pareciam até... engraçados. E, ela nunca o havia machucado para valer, pelo menos, não até hoje. Neste momento, estava sonhando acordado novamente, com um leve (para ele) sorriso adornando sua face.

- É. – disse consigo mesmo – Gosto dela. – E imediatamente correu para o seu quarto. Eram apenas 7 da noite, mas tinha que se preparar se quisesse agir no dia seguinte.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu não sou dono de Teen Titans, infelizmente. Se eu fosse, o show nunca iria sair do ar.

**CAP 2**

O quarto de Mutano poderia passar por uma zona de guerra. Roupa suja, brinquedos velhos, papéis, caixas de pizza vazias e vários tipos diferentes de lixo se acumulavam em pilhas aleatórias jogadas no chão. Um beliche, um armário, e um espelho de corpo inteiro eram os únicos itens que pareciam ter utilidade. Ele entrou e, chutando algumas pilhas de roupa suja para um canto, abriu caminho até o espelho. E olhou diretamente para sua forma refletida:

- Amanhã temos algo a fazer. Vai ser moleza. – disse para a imagem no espelho, flexionando os bíceps. – Com todo este charme natural, minha boa aparência, que garota poderia resistir a... – ele interrompeu a fala quando realmente VIU o que estava no espelho.

-... mim...? – murmurou hesitante, chocado. Assim como muitas coisas que fazia, o titã verde não prestava atenção no espelho. Pelo menos, não mais que o necessário para trocar de roupa e muitas vezes nem isso. Desta vez, porém, ele olhava sua imagem atentamente, sem perder nenhum detalhe sequer.

E não gostou do que viu. O espelho estava lhe dando uma dura mensagem. Viu que era magrelo, com pouca ou nenhuma musculatura perceptível por baixo do uniforme. As mãos e os pés pareciam desproporcionais em relação aos braços e às pernas. Não conseguia ver em sua figura nada que irradiasse autoconfiança, ou proteção. E ao ver tudo isso, deixou as orelhas caírem notando que isso não ajudava em nada a imagem do conjunto.

- Cara! Não é justo! Eu posso ser qualquer animal que quiser, mas não posso melhorar o original em nada! – ele gritou frustrado, sem se preocupar que alguém pudesse ter escutado, desabando na cama em seguida.

Não que estivesse tentando dormir. Ao invés disso, sua mente não parava de orbitar em torno dessa questão. Ele podia ser qualquer animal que quisesse, e, mesmo mantendo a mesma cor verde-grama em todas as suas formas, elas costumavam ser tão ou até mais bonitas que o animal verdadeiro. Ele já havia se transformado em um cachorrinho para entreter algumas crianças em um parque, e em outra ocasião se transformara num gatinho, o que fez Estelar carregá-lo no colo pela Torre por horas, para extremo ciúme de Robin. Desde então ele só se transformava em gatos adultos, pelo menos na frente da princesa alienígena. Foi então que uma percepção o atingiu como um murro:

- Espera aí! Será que...? – ele pensou em voz alta, sem se mexer. Um número imenso de possibilidades percorria sua mente, algumas razoáveis, mas a maioria beirando a insanidade. Ele lembrou que podia virar um cachorrinho, mas quando as missões exigiam, ele sempre se transformava em um animal adulto. Isso significava que ele não estava restrito a um indivíduo específico de cada espécie. E ele sabia também que seres humanos SÃO animais, afinal de contas. A combinação desses fatos fez um largo sorriso aparecer em seu rosto verde.

_- Vale a pena tentar. O que tenho a perder, afinal de contas?_ – Ele pensou, levantando-se. Mutano tirou a roupa e começou a se concentrar, tentando mudar sua forma, mas nada aconteceu. Ele começou a morfar em animais aleatórios, então passar para uma forma humanóide diferente da sua, mas sem sucesso. Ele continuou a tentar durante horas, e já estava tão cansado que começara a cometer erros. Por duas vezes, quase destruiu o próprio quarto ao se transformar em animais grandes demais por engano. Exausto, caiu sentado no chão imundo, olhando para o próprio rosto refletido no espelho, imaginando o que poderia ter dado errado. Ele deixou sua mente voltar para vários anos antes, quando ainda era uma criança sem compreensão a respeito de seus poderes. E, relembrando esses dias, ele encontrou a resposta.

Para se transformar, Mutano precisava se concentrar no animal que desejava ser. Precisava formar uma imagem mental da criatura, e quanto mais nítida a imagem, mais rápida a transformação. E uma vez transformado, era preciso ainda concentrar-se para manter a forma escolhida, bem como não deixar os instintos naturais do animal assumirem o comando. Após uma década de prática, controlar seus poderes tinha se tornado sua segunda natureza, não mais requerendo esforço consciente para tal. Se ele quisesse mudar sua forma humana, precisaria começar pelos níveis mais básicos de controle.

E foi o que ele fez. O metamorfo cobriu o espelho com algumas roupas velhas, e, de olhos fechados, começou a re-imaginar seu próprio corpo. Durante muitos minutos tensos, ele dedicou toda a sua concentração para forçar seu organismo a mudar. Sem olhar para a sua imagem no espelho, ele pôde imaginar a si mesmo de forma diferente. Em sua mente, via a si próprio muito alto, com ombros largos, e músculos salientes e poderosos como rocha. Seu "retrato mental" mantinha a cabeça intocada, exceto pelo cabelo: ele os visualizou longos e espessos, caindo em seus ombros como uma cascata esmeralda. Mas mesmo quando ele tinha visualizado firmemente o que estava prestes a se tornar, a mudança não vinha. O suor começou a cobrir todo o seu corpo, e nada. O cansaço estava se insinuando em seus músculos rígidos e nada parecei entravar-lhe a conquista. E, quando Mutano estava quase convencido de que tomar outra forma humana era impossível, algo aconteceu. Ele sentiu a perna esquerda perder subitamente o contato com o chão. O peso do seu corpo imediatamente pendeu para esse lado, fazendo-o cair ruidosamente no chão:

- Ai! Mas o que que houve? Eu não mexi as pernas! – ele disse, ainda deitado, massageando a perna direita, que estava pulsando de forma estranha.

Ele continuou assim por alguns minutos, rememorando os últimos minutos. Ele estava se concentrando, e de repente, sem que ele se mexesse, a perna esquerda se soltou do chão, ainda que a direita permanecesse onde estava. Ele sentiu o corpo mais pesado do lado esquerdo, e então caiu. O que poderia ter acontecido? Será possível que...?

- Isso! Eu consegui! Eu posso mudar até minha forma humana! – gritou, mais uma vez sem se importar que os demais Titãs estivessem ou não escutando, ao mesmo tempo em que dançava sua dança da vitória, normalmente reservada para as raras vezes em que conseguia derrotar Ciborgue nos videogames. O fato de não ter uma "vitória", ou pelo menos alguém para ver, não pareceu incomodá-lo. De fato, ele terminou o último movimento e se posicionou para morfar de novo, desta vez com os olhos abertos. Ele queria ver a recompensa pelo seu esforço.

Concentrando-se ao máximo, ele se esforçou para mudar o corpo. Desta vez, no entanto, as mudanças vieram mais rápido, mas não da maneira como ele esperava. Viu suas mãos crescerem, e ficarem maiores do que sua própria cabeça. Pesadas, elas o forçaram a se curvar até encostar nos pés. Novo esforço, e as mãos voltaram ao normal, mas sua barriga inchou como um balão, fazendo-o parecer grávido. Esforçando-se ainda mais do que antes, ele sentiu o ventre assumir sua forma original. Mas tão logo isso aconteceu, sua perna direita cresceu, deixando a esquerda suspensa no ar por alguns segundos, antes de cair no chão novamente.

- É. – Mutano suspirou, resignado. – Isso vai levar algum tempo.

E prosseguiu com as tentativas. Qualquer que fosse a razão, ele não conseguia terminar a mudança. A cada tentativa, o resultado era uma ou duas partes aleatórias de seu corpo que inchava e crescia de formas bizarras, sem que tais mudanças fossem acompanhadas pelas outras. Não era apenas isso. Freqüentemente um braço ou perna modificada apresentava feições estranhas, como uma junta ou músculo extra. E mudar o próprio organismo dessa forma era cansativo e doloroso. (os outros Titãs acrescentariam as palavras "estúpido" e "perigoso"). Apesar disso, seja por força de vontade superior ou pura temeridade, Mutano não interrompeu seus esforços. Somente após o que pareceram horas ele conseguiu estabilizar uma forma nova. Exausto, sentindo dor dos pés à cabeça, olhou na direção do espelho. Nele, viu o que desejava ver: a si mesmo, só que muito mais alto e musculoso, com uma vasta cabeleira verde sobre a cabeça e os ombros. Satisfeito, voltou à forma original e caiu na cama, adormecendo imediatamente.

--\\--\\--

O café-da-manhã na estava tão animado como de costume, Robin lia o jornal, procurando notícias a respeito de crimes que pudessem exigir a atenção da equipe. Estelar, feliz como sempre, devorava uma pilha de panquecas coberta em mostarda. Ciborgue operava a cozinha, preparando as refeições de todos. Ravena e Mutano não estavam presentes, mas isso não era de se estranhar. Ravena provavelmente devia estar no telhado, meditando, quanto a Mutano, este freqüentemente dormia até tarde. Mas um café-da-manhã sem ele e Ciborgue travando o tradicional debate carne vs. tofu não era a mesma coisa.

Logo os três ouviram passos se aproximando pelo corredor. Robin estranhou isso, pois os seus 2 amigos ausentes se moviam silenciosamente. Ravena porque preferia levitar ao invés de caminhar, e Mutano porque era pequeno e leve. Mas se lembrou dos inúmeros sistemas de segurança instalados na Torre, alguns por Ciborgue em pessoa. Sabendo que nada poderia invadi-la sem ser detectado, o menino-prodígio relaxou.

Pelos próximos trinta segundos.

E então os tr6es Titãs viram algo para o qual não estavam preparados. Uma imensa criatura humanóide estava tentando entrar na sala, mas parecia entalada na porta. O que quer que fosse, tinha uns 2 metros de altura, andava curvada sobre si mesma, com braços anormalmente longos, que mais pareciam troncos de árvore. A maior parte da cabeça e dos ombros estava coberta por uma juba de pêlos verdes, e seu corpo maciço tinha uma aura intimidante.

Após o choque inicial, os três Titãs se prepararam para lutar. Robin já tinha preparado seus discos congelantes, Estelar tinha nas mãos esferas de energia esverdeada, e Ciborgue estava com seu canhão sônico apontado para a cabeça da criatura.

Percebendo que o inimigo recém-chegado ainda não fazia menção de agredi-los, o líder dos Titãs não deu a ordem para atacar, ao invés disso estudando o adversário. Sem dúvida, algum mutante ou experimento fracassado...pelo menos foi o que pensou, até ver os olhos do estranho ser.

- Mutano?! É você?? – ele percebeu, mal acreditando nos próprios olhos.

- Oi gente! Tudo bem? – disse o metamorfo com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto. – E aí, o que acharam do meu novo visual?

--\\--\\--

Mutano achava que tudo deveria ter sido mais fácil. Ele acordara cedo, o que era uma raridade, e imediatamente começou a mudar de forma. Gastou quase uma hora para isso, e imediatamente dirigiu-se para a sala comum, sentindo que seu corpo modificado, rígido e dolorido, não se movia como deveria. Era preciso colocar um pé adiante do outro lentamente, tomando todo o cuidado para não cair.

Ele precisara de cinco minutos inteiros para vencer a distância entre seu quarto e a sala onde seus companheiros tomavam o café-da-manhã. E, naquele instante, vendo os três olhando para ele, com os olhos arregalados como pratos e com os queixos praticamente tocando o chão, sentiu orgulho de si mesmo.

- É, eu sei, podem falar. Quem é O CARA? Hein? Hein? – ele não iria perder a oportunidade de se vangloriar.

- Mutano, o que aconteceu? – Robin perguntou, com preocupação óbvia, mesmo através da máscara.

- Cara, quem foi que fez isso com você? – O adolescente metálico parecia furioso.

- Amigo Mutano, você está passando por uma fase de crisálida como a que eu passei anos atrás? – Estelar perguntou, inocente. – É por isso que você está com uma aparência tão hedionda?

Mutano baixou as orelhas, decepcionado. Não era essa reação que esperava. Sentiu-se tentado a acusar seus amigos de inveja, mas a expressão preocupada no rosto deles o convenceu do contrário. Então ele contou aos três o que estivera fazendo no dia anterior.

- Mas, amigo Mutano, eu não entendo. Por que você precisaria de mais massa muscular se a qualquer momento você pode se transformar em feras mais fortes do que uma dúzia de terráqueos? – Estelar podia ser inocente, mas não era burra. Sua lógica simples fez com que lâmpadas acesas surgissem sobre as cabeças dos dois jovens sentados à mesa, que trocaram um olhar cúmplice e um instante depois caíram no chão, rindo completamente descontrolados.

Ele queria responder algo. À sua frente estavam Ciborgue e Robin, rolando no chão e chorando de tanto rir, e, à sua esquerda, uma Estelar ainda sem entender o que poderia ser assim tão hilariante. Controlando o impulso de simplesmente pisotear as cabeças de seus colegas indefesos, esticou lentamente o braço n direção de uma jarra de suco de laranja, mas não conseguiu agarrá-la. Seu braço gigantesco era grande e desajeitado demais, e, além disso, para se manter na forma atual era necessário tamanho esforço de concentração que mal era possível se mover. Após quase dois minutos de esforço doloroso, a jarra foi finalmente pega e ele estava prestes a beber, quando...

- E então, garanhão? Quem é a bela dama? Quando é que você vai nos apresentar ao Monstro do Pântano? – provocou um Ciborgue parcialmente recuperado.

- Ou então talvez seja alguém conhecido? Ouvi dizer que Pantha tem a maior queda por caras grandes e peludos... – Robin disse entre uma risada e outra, sem se incomodar em sair do chão.

Era suficiente humilhação para o pobre metamorfo. Ele estava prestes a saltar sobre os ofensores quando uma voz familiar o fez mudar de idéia:

- Qual a razão de todo esse barulho? – Ravena entrou na sala, dirigindo-se para o fogão, onde começou a preparar uma chá de ervas. E, sem sequer olhar para os lados, perguntou – Mutano, o que aconteceu com você?

Ele se empertigou antes de responder, ficando ainda mais esquisito do que antes.

- Idéia minha, Era, Gostou?

- Não. Você está horrível – Ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do bule de chá.

- Amiga Ravena, os amigos Robin e Ciborgue acreditam que tudo isso é para que o amigo Mutano possa fazer uma "impressão" em outras garotas. – disse Estelar sem saber realmente do que estava falando. Mas sua intuição feminina estava certa, e a empata percebeu isso:

- Bem, Mutano, você acaba de trazer sua estupidez a um novo nível. – Ravena estava agora encarando-o. – Por acaso você já se olhou no espelho?

A primeira reação do garoto verde teria sido dizer "sim", e seria verdade. Mas ele também lembrou que (como sempre), não tinha realmente prestado atenção na sua forma refletida:

- Hum, acho que não? – foi tudo o que foi capaz de dizer.

- Como sempre. – Ravena retrucou sarcasticamente, voltando-se para o chá, que já estava fervendo.

- Ah, qual é o seu problema desta vez, Ravena? Eu queria músculos maiores, sim. Precisa me insultar por causa disso? – Mutano estava frustrado.

- Falar a verdade é insultar? – ela sibilou, encarando-o novamente. – Você nunca pára para pensar e faz uma idiotice atrás da outra. Quer correr atrás de alguma fã acerebrada e não tem nada para mostrar. Decide parecer um desses fisiculturistas vazios, mas está com preguiça demais para malhar. E qual é o resultado? O exterior é horrível, o interior, falso, e a cabeça, vazia! Não me diga que você realmente estava esperando que alguém fosse saltar nos seus braços?

A sala estava mortalmente silenciosa agora. Durante alguns momentos tensos ninguém sequer respirou. Mutano abriu a boca para falar, mas estava nervoso demais e acabou perdendo a concentração, o que fez com que retomasse a forma origina de modo quase instantâneo. Na verdade, pareceu um balão de ar se esvaziando. A cena foi tão bizarra que desta vez, não apenas Robin e Ciborgue começaram a rir, mas estelar também.

Cansado de ser humilhado, Mutano saiu da sala comum.

--\\--\\--

- Droga! Droga, droga, droga, droga! – o mais jovem Titã andava de um lado para o outro, na pedra em que costumava sentar para pensar.

Ele estava magoado, deprimido, e com raiva. Magoado com seus companheiros Titãs, pela forma que o trataram antes. Deprimido, porque seu plano falhara miseravelmente e agora não tinha certeza do que fazer. E estava com raiva de si mesmo, por não ter prestado mais atenção no que estava fazendo antes de mostrar aos demais.

Mutano sabia, no entanto, que devia ter esperado a reação de Robin, Ciborgue, e estelar. Do ponto de vista deles, devia ter sido realmente engraçado. Não que isso o fizesse se sentir melhor, claro. Ele sentia que também tinha perdido respeito por parte de seus colegas. Muitas vezes, o metamorfo sentira que fazia parte da equipe apenas para servir como alívio cômico e mais nada. É verdade que adorava contar piadas e pregar peças nos amigos (especialmente seu melhor amigo Ciborgue), e que alguém tinha que melhorar o humor do grupo de vez em quando. Mas ele também se orgulhava de ser um herói, e nesse momento, não se sentia assim. Quanto a Ravena, ela tinha sido especialmente cruel. Este era o segundo dia em que ela o castigava com muito pouco motivo, e com intensidade maior do que de costume. Bem maior.

Mas o que o incomodava DE VERDADE era que ele já tinha ouvido coisas assim antes. A primeira voz que deixou os recessos escuros de sua memória assombrá-lo foi a do Cérebro, o líder a irmandade Negra, que os Titãs haviam derrotado poucos meses antes:

"_... você sempre se esforça tanto, e sempre falha tão completamente."_

A segunda lembrança foi de palavras ditas por Ravena apenas algumas horas atrás:

_"Você nunca pára para pensar."_

_"Você não tem nada para mostrar."_

_"...está com preguiça demais."_

Ele se lembrou do "fim do mundo", um evento ocorrido antes do confronto com a Irmandade Negra. No décimo sexto aniversário de Ravena, ela, de acordo com uma antiga profecia, se tornaria o portal que permitiria a Trigon, um poderosíssimo demônio, adentrar este mundo e dominá-lo. Apesar de todo o esforço, dos jovens Titãs, a profecia se realizara, e o demônio, realmente conquistara o planeta, reduzindo-o a uma vastidão infernal.

Fora Ravena que, antes de se transformar no portal, que os protegera contra a magia de Trigon. E, graças a nada menos do que um milagre, ela não tinha sido destruída, mas ficando presa na forma de uma garotinha de 6 ou 7 anos, sem quaisquer poderes. Coube a Ciborgue, Estelar e Mutano distrair o invasor, enquanto Robin literalmente desafiou o próprio inferno para resgatar a empata. E, algumas horas depois, quando todos os Titãs estavam no chão, derrotados pelo incomensurável poder de Trigon o Terrível, foi na direção do menino-prodígio que ela correu, praticamente pulando por cima do metamorfo. Por um milagre, Ravena ainda possuía poder, e com ajuda das almas de Azarath pôde voltar à sua forma verdadeira banir Trigon de uma vez por todas. Após esse feito inacreditável, ela, purificada, em um uniforme branco, ao descer dos céus como um anjo, correu e abraçou o líder dos Titãs de uma forma que, por um instante, pareceu até... romântica. "Alguém acreditou", ela disse, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele. Mutano, surpreso com o comportamento dela, precisou ser convencido que a figura de branco diante dele era mesmo a verdadeira Ravena. Mas quando foi a vez dele de abraçá-la, o que ela disse?

"Pare." Sem demonstrar emoção na voz.

Mutano estava completamente absorto em suas memórias agora, que vinham sozinhas, sem qualquer ordem definida.

Desta vez foi Terra quem surgiu em sua mente. Esta menina tinha sido parte dos Titãs por um tempo, e havia sido uma das poucas pessoas que parecia tê-lo aceitado pelo que ele era. Era alegre, bonita, com olhos azuis e cabelo loiro que descia até a linha da cintura, e talvez a única pessoa no mundo que realmente o achava engraçado. Ou assim ele tinha pensado. A geomante, em troca de controle sobre seus poderes, havia se vendido a Slade, um terrorista psicótico que havia enfrentado os Titãs várias vezes. Ela quase havia assassinado seus amigos e destruído a cidade. No fim, ela se sacrificou para deter um vulcão criado por seus próprios poderes, transformando-se em uma estátua no processo. Mutano, apesar de opiniões em contrário, acreditava que tinha falhado para com ela, não uma, mas duas vezes. Primeiro, ao não ser bom o bastante para que Terra não tivesse escolhido Slade ao invés dos Titãs, e segundo, por não ter sido capaz de salvá-la no fim.

Recentemente, ele havia descoberto que Terra havia, de alguma forma, escapado de sua prisão de pedra, e estava vivendo como uma colegial comum na cidade. No entanto, ela negava ter quaisquer lembranças ou desejo de ser uma Titã novamente. Isso era algo que o metamorfo não entendia. De fato, o que de mais próximo havia para uma explicação veio de um robô-Slade que ele tinha destruído semanas antes: "Ela não quer se lembrar de você".

A esta altura, quaisquer linhas de pensamento consciente tinham abandonado a mente do titã mais jovem. Ele não estava mais conseguindo se concentrar, estando em meio a um turbilhão de emoções e lembranças, todas desagradáveis.

_"Irritante"._

_"...nada para mostrar"._

_"...sempre falha tão completamente"._

_"esse seu amigo Mutano parece ser um gênio..."_

_"Ela não quer lembrar de você"._

_"Imaturo"._

_"As coisas mudam"._

- CHEGA!! – Ele gritou para o vazio da noite, recusando-se a se deixar dominar pelo desespero. E então mergulhou na água gelada da baía, esperando que o choque gelado esvaziasse sua mente.

Assumindo a forma de um golfinho, nadou em volta da baía três vezes. Ao terminar, cansado, com frio e faminto, estava se sentindo bem melhor. Não havia mais confusão em sua mente. E, resoluto, falou para si mesmo, sozinho sob a luz da lua e das estrelas. Naquele momento, ele estava com um olhar de pura determinação e uma postura tensa, sem parecer em nada com o piadista despreocupado de sempre:

- Eu sou um herói. Sei que sou. Mas está na hora de mostrar isso para o resto do mundo. – E então, mais calmo, sorriu como de costume. – E, nas horas vagas, fazer os outros rirem comigo, e não de mim.

Ele ainda não sabia como iria fazer, mas uma coisa era clara: nada de mudar sua própria forma humana. Se queria um corpo mais bonito, iria obtê-lo da maneira antiga. Sonhador, tentou pensar em si mesmo em uma academia cercado por gatas, mas em vez disso, só conseguiu ver o rosto de uma garota: Ravena.

O Titã suspirou. Por que ele tinha que gostar dela? A empata certamente não gostava dele. Quase sempre que tentava interagir com ela, sempre tentando entrosá-la com o grupo, sempre tentando fazê-la rir, o resultado era um mutano correndo pela sua vida (bem, quase). E, desde a viagem a Tóquio, ela estava ainda mais agressiva, praticamente saindo do seu caminho para machucá-lo. Mas ele não sabia por que gostava dela. Só sabia que gostava.

- E tenho que fazer algo a respeito. Tenho que tirar esse peso dos ombros. E, se ela disser não... bem, pelo menos poderei ter certeza. – ele falou consigo mesmo.

Mas o que fazer? Não era simplesmente mirar n coração de uma garota qualquer. Os poderes de Ravena eram abastecidos por emoções, e podiam ser incrivelmente perigosos se ela perdesse o controle. Ela sempre dizia que não podia sentir. Mesmo livre da influência de Trigon, ela continuava se esforçando para suprimir toda e qualquer emoção. Como lidar com uma pessoa que não podia, ou, se podia, ia fazer de tudo para evitar amar? Se ele ao menos soubesse qual o truque usado por Malquior...

Mutano quase saltou quando a lembrança atingiu-o. Pois SABIA. Sabia tudo o que acontecera no breve período em que Malquior esteve fora do livro. Ele levara a empata a acreditar que ele era um mago aprisionado em um livro encantado por um dragão. Na verdade, ele ERA o dragão, e tinha manipulado os sentimentos de Ravena para que ela o libertasse da maldição. O metamorfo sabia por que tinha espionado o quarto dela sob a forma de uma mosca durante todo aquele período. Naquela época, ele não sabia descrever nem a sensação de vazio que sentiu ao ver sua amiga se apaixonar pelo dragão disfarçado, nem porque, mesmo vendo como ela parecia feliz, desejara que o livro amaldiçoado jamais tivesse sido encontrado. Hoje, ele sabia o que era.

Ciúme.

Durante o pouco tempo em que esteve apaixonada, Ravena não teve quaisquer problemas para controlar seus poderes. De fato, ela parecia ter mais controle do que nunca. O que o fazia odiar ainda mais o dragão, que mal havia sido libertado e não esperara um segundo antes de revelar à empata que só tinha usado ela. Mesmo que tenha sido reaprisionado no livro, o estrago estava feito: ele havia partido o coração dela. A pobre menina tinha provado felicidade apenas para vê-la arrancada em um instante. Mutano tinha oferecido um ombro amigo naquela noite, e, embora ele não soubesse, fora esse simples gesto o que mais a ajudara a superar o incidente.

O metamorfo suspirou. Ele odiava pensar em Malquior, e mais ainda aprender sobre seus métodos. O que o dragão tinha de especial? Ele só conseguia pensar em: 1- a maneira como falava. Parecia alguém que sabia de tudo. Era autoconfiante, mas não com a arrogância agressiva de um lutador, mas com uma certeza de que tudo iria sair bem; e 2- O dragão parecia conduzir a jovem.Ele não realmente pedia a opinião dela. Simplesmente agia. Simplesmente não dava tempo a Ravena para ter duvidas ou inseguranças

Será que isso era tudo? Ser autoconfiante e "assumir a liderança"? Não parecia ser ruim. Valeria a pena tentar. Mesmo que não fizesse muito sentido para ele.

E, transformando-se em um pardal, voou até seu quarto. Os próximos dias seriam movimentados.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Não, Eu não possuo Teen Titans. Ou Duna.

Cap 3

A manhã seguinte foi absolutamente normal. Robin lendo o jornal, Ravena tomando chá de ervas, Ciborgue e Mutano discutindo sobre suas preferências gastronômicas, e, por fim, Estelar derramando litros de mostarda em tudo o que comia.

Somente na seção de treino semi-matinal que Robin forçava a equipe a participar (seriam diárias se não fosse pelas reclamações de Ciborgue e Mutano), é que algo indistinto surgiu nas fronteiras da mente da equipe. No início, não souberam o que poderia ser. Era uma sensação de que algo estivesse faltando. Somente após todo o alongamento terminar que perceberam o que estava errado. Era o silêncio. Em todos os treinos, o Titã mais novo reclamava e choramingava, e precisava ser praticamente forçado a participar da prática de combate. Em TODOS os treinos. Bem todos menos este. Surpreendentemente, o metamorfo não havia nem abrido a boca. E, quando os olhos da equipe se viraram na direção dele, o encontraram já ocupado com a pista de obstáculos. Os demais Titãs trocaram olhares incrédulos, mas logo voltaram a se concentrar no treinamento, o qual se passou sem maiores incidentes.

- Notou alguma coisa estranha com o verdinho? – Ciborgue cochichou perto de Robin, pouco depois do treino acabar.

- Não, o quê? Quer dizer, além dele treinar com a boca fechada?

- Mano, to falando do jeito como ele estava hoje. Ele parecia, sei lá. Sério.

- Não vi não. Quer dizer, vi, mas não prestei muita atenção. Ele estava se esforçando, e isso é o que importa. – Ciborgue suspirou ao ouvir isso. Seu líder ainda precisava trabalhar a empatia.

- Você não acha que ele ainda está zangado com a gente? – O homem metálico insistiu.

- Hmmm... – Robin refletiu por alguns momentos, lembrando-se do café-da-manhã do dia anterior. – Talvez... você acha mesmo que ele está bravo?

- EU estaria se estivesse no lugar dele. Mas o que acho realmente estranho é que ele não parece nervoso.

- Então qual é o problema? – Robin queria saber aonde essa conversa iria parar.

- Não sei. – Confessou Ciborgue. – Acho que é porque nunca vi ele sem aquele sorriso besta, ou então choramingando como um bebezão. Sei lá, acho que ele parecia diferente. Talvez não seja nada importante.

- Você conhece o Mutano. Daqui a alguns dias ele volta ao normal. – Disse o garoto-prodígio, e, após um instante, encarou seu colega com um sorriso sarcástico. – talvez ele esteja preparando outra peça para você.

- Ou para você. De qualquer forma, está na hora do almoço. Vamos comer alguma coisa, que eu to morrendo de fome.

E, com isso, ambos deixaram a sala de treinamento.

--\\--\\--

O almoço havia sido rápido. Mutano comera, lavara o prato (para a surpresa dos demais estelar chegou a perguntar se ele estava se sentindo bem), e deixara a Torre. Pela terceira vez em três dias, o metamorfo decidiu que precisava pensar. E isso era algo que o surpreendia.

Voando na direção de um parque na cidade, podia sentir o corpo dolorido: afinal de contas, ele nunca havia treinado com afinco antes, e foi só por causa da promessa que havia feito a si mesmo que tinha dado seu melhor até o final. Mas naquele momento, estava amaldiçoando a si mesmo. Pretendia fazer exercício físico de manhã e de tarde, mas seu corpo já estava no limite. Por isso veio ao parque. Talvez as árvores, os passarinhos e os esquilos a ajudassem a relaxar. Ele pousou e logo reassumiu sua forma original.

Ele tinha percebido uma certa preocupação em seus colegas. Muito embora fosse distraído demais em 99 dos casos, Mutano era capaz de entender muito da linguagem corporal de outras pessoas. Seus sentidos eram mais apurados do que os de um ser humano normal, sendo capazes de perceber detalhes na postura, respiração, e até mesmo odor, que seriam imperceptíveis para qualquer outro. Porém, como naquela manhã ele estava se concentrando no treinamento, não era capaz de dizer o que estava perturbando seus companheiros Titãs, mas tinha uma idéia. Afinal de contas, se ele tivesse visto a si mesmo 2 dias atrás, também não iria acreditar em seus olhos.

- Acho melhor treinar em segredo. – Ele pensou enquanto passeava no parque. – Se eles se preocuparem, vão começar a fazer perguntas que eu não vou querer responder. Além do mais, por que não fazer uma surpresa? – concluiu, contente.

Ele continuou a passear pelo parque, admirando a paisagem. Ocasionalmente precisava entreter um ou outro fã. Era algo que ele sentia prazer em fazer; os faz o faziam se sentir querido, e essa era uma das melhores sensações que mutano conhecia. Mas ele se preocupava com algo mais. Treinar suas habilidades em combate e malhar os músculos era simples. Bastava utilizar os recursos disponíveis na Torre e cedo ou tarde os resultados apareceriam. O que ele não tinha idéia de como conseguir eram as tais "autoconfiança e liderança". "Conduzir a dama pela mão", por assim dizer. Não era meramente uma questão de obter essas qualidades. Era conseguir com que elas se tornassem parte dele. Se não parecessem ter vindo naturalmente a ele, tudo iria parecer falso.

Por mais que pensasse, não conseguia uma resposta para o enigma. E o fato de quase nunca usar o cérebro por mais de um minuto também não ajudava. Frequentemente se pegava pensando em um curso de ação já descartado de novo e de novo. E, às vezes, a resposta parecia estar batendo às portas de sua mente, mas quando ele tentava abrir, não encontrava nada lá.

O Titã estava tão absorto que esbarrou com uma pessoa. Era um senhor de uns 50 ou 60 anos, não muito alto, cabelos cinza, e um sorriso que lhe fazia lembrar Bob, mas com uma diferença. Esta pessoa parecia entender tudo o que se passava à sua volta. O olhar tinha um brilho ativo, dando a impressão de uma infinita curiosidade.

- Opa! – Exclamou o homem mais velho.

- Desculpa! – disse Mutano. – Eu... estava distraído.

- Distraído, hein? – o homem parecia estar se divertindo. – E o que poderia fazer um jovem como você pensar tanto assim?

- Uns problemas lá em casa, estou tentando descobrir o que fazer... EI! Como você sabia que eu estava pensando em algo? – o adolescente verde perguntou, surpreso.

- Não sabia, mas você acabou de dizer. – O homem estava rindo. – E a garota, ela é tão bonita assim?

- Caaara, você não faz a menor idéia... Não! Não tem garota nenhuma! – ele tentou disfarçar, mas a expressão no rosto do velho o fez desistir. – Como você sabia? – perguntou, derrotado.

- Eu já disse, você acabou de dizer. E você não tem a menor idéia do que fazer, certo? – o sujeito continuava sorrindo, e Mutano começava a se sentir irritado.

- Claro que sei o que fazer! – ele mentiu. – Olha para mim! Eu sou um Titã, um herói! Posso me transformar em qualquer animal! – Ele assumiu a forma de um cachorrinho, uma águia, e depois um raptor. – salvo a Cidade toda a semana! Tenho até fãs! – disse apontando para duas universitárias sentadas em um banco próximo, a quem ele tinha dado autógrafos poucos minutos antes. – Claro que sei o que tenho que fazer. – terminou ele, tentando convencer mais a si mesmo do que o homem na frente dele.

O velho não falou nada. Ainda sorrindo, andou em direção à duas garotas que o metamorfo tinha acabado de apontar.

Mutano simplesmente observou o homem, incrédulo. E em poucos instantes seus olhos foram crescendo até ficarem do tamanho de pratos. Seu queixo caiu até o chão e a língua se desenrolou como um tapete pela grama do parque. Ele já tinha viajado pelo espaço, lutado contra alienígenas, e visto literalmente o fim do mundo, mas o que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos desafiava tudo aquilo que ele entendia como realidade.

O velho tinha se aproximado das meninas e começara a falar algo. O garoto verde, com sua audição superior, podia ouvir, mas nada fazia sentido para ele. O homem simplesmente falava e elas não desgrudavam os olhos dele, sorriam e pareciam hipnotizadas. Não, hipnotizadas é pouco: pareciam mariposas atraídas pela luz. Em momentos, o homem estava com uma garota embaixo de cada braço, e o olhar delas tinha apenas uma expressão: Adoração. O trio se levantou e começou a andar para longe. Mutano finalmente conseguiu quebrar seu torpor e gritou:

- PÁRA!! Cara! Vovô... Senhor! Pára! – ele estava desesperado: o que, em nome de tudo o que é sagrado, ele tinha acabado de ver?

- Aham, meninas, se puderem me dar licença... – Ele disse, despedindo-se com mesuras e dirigindo-se na direção do estupefato jovem.

- Não, Sr. Smith, não vai ainda! – pediu uma das garotas.

- Recita mais um pouco! – implorou a outra.

Mutano e o homem (Sr. Smith era o seu nome) voltaram até o ponto onde tinham se encontrado momentos antes. O homem mais velho continuava em silêncio, e por isso o metamorfo decidiu falar:

- CARA! Aquilo que você falou para aquelas garotas... e elas estavam babando... O QUE era?? – perguntou, ainda sem acreditar no próprios olhos.

- Se você tivesse prestado atenção nas aulas, teria reconhecido Shakespeare. – Ele explicou calmamente. – Sem dívida, são as palavras mais românticas que a humanidade jamais ouviu.

- Mas, um sujeito como você... com aquelas gatas... – Mutano estava tão atônito que não percebia estar falando algo MUITO indelicado. O Sr. Smith era um sujeito de mais ou menos 60 anos como qualquer outro, enrugado, meio gordo, cabelos brancos, e um corpinho de bem, 60. Enquanto as universitárias tinham 20 ou 21 anos, e estavam no auge da beleza.

- Exatamente. – disse o Sr. Smith com seu costumeiro sorriso, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça. – Um pouco de cultura faz maravilhas, rapaz!

- Milagres. – murmurou Mutano, por sorte, o idoso não pareceu ouvir.

- Olhe, jovem (seu nome é Mutano, não é?). Aquelas adoráveis moças e a poesia foram uma forma simples de lhe dar uma lição. Mesmo que você seja capaz de derrotar todos os monstros, supervilões e armadas alienígenas do universo, não deve subestimar o bom e velho conhecimento. E não me refiro apenas a pegar gatinhas no parque. Você tem um potencial ilimitado: por que desperdiçá-lo? – Ele tinha abandonado seu sorriso, e tinha uma expressão séria no rosto. – Sabe por que estou te dizendo isso?

- Não senhor. – foi tudo o que Mutano foi capaz de dizer, olhando para os próprios pés. O homem parado diante dele tinha conquistado um respeito que não seria facilmente esquecido.

- É por causa do que você está fazendo neste parque. – O titã encarou o velho, completamente confuso. - Você estava pensando em uma garota, certo?

- NÃO!! Digo, eu tava... – mas o Sr. Smith o interrompeu.

- A verdade, Mutano.

O garoto verde suspirou, derrotado. Era impossível mentir.

- Está bem, estava.

- E você não sabe o que você tem que fazer para chamar a atenção dela.

- É.

- Mas você, em vez de pegar simplesmente um atalho e usar a fama que tem como super-herói, preferiu fazer com que ela conheça a pessoa que está por detrás da pele verde, certo?

Mutano sorriu. Pela primeira vez o Sr. Smith estava apenas parcialmente correto. Usar "fama de super-herói" para ganhar uma super-heroína era burrice, até mesmo para ele. Mas é claro que o Sr. Smith não sabia quem era a garota em questão. Mas mesmo assim, respondeu:

- Certo.

- Por isso que eu decidi te ajudar. Você não entendeu isso ainda, mas escolheu a maneira mais nobre de conquistar um jovem dama. Eu posso ajudar, se você permitir.

- Você pode me ajudar?! – o garoto verde exclamou, com os olhos brilhando. – Como?

- Em primeiro lugar, quando a garota olhar para você, tem que gostar do que vai ver. Não leve a mal, garoto, mas você precisa puxar um ferro. E muito. – O Sr. Smith estava avaliando a forma física do metamorfo, e não estava nada entusiasmado.

- Já estou fazendo isso! – o adolescente se defendeu, ofendido. – Eu, huh, comecei hoje.

- Hoje, hein? Muito bem, uma coisa a menos para se preocupar. – Novamente o Sr. Smith estava sorrindo daquele jeito peculiar. – Agora que a dama finalmente viu você, ela tem que gostar da sua companhia. E é aí que reside o problema.

- Como assim? O que acontece então? – Mutano estava concentrado. Talvez ele nunca tivesse prestado tanta atenção em alguém antes.

- O problema, jovem, é a alma feminina. – disse o velho, suspirando. – O que uma mulher acha ou não agradável é algo que ninguém jamais conseguiu entender. Ninguém.

- Nem mesmo Shakespeare? – o adolescente ainda estava impressionado com o que vira minutos antes.

- Hah. A alma das mulheres é um dos grandes mistérios do universo, rapaz. Ninguém pode compreendê-la completamente. Shakespeare entendia melhor do que eu e você, mas é só isso. Fazer uma mulher gostar da nossa companhia é uma tarefa que todo homem tem que completar sozinho.

- Mas a tal da "cultura" ajuda?

- Você está aprendendo, Mutano. - o Sr. Smith parecia satisfeito.

- E como eu consigo mais cultura então? – o adolescente verde estava ansioso.

- Eu mostrarei. Mas há mais uma coisa que deve saber antes. Toda garota é diferente da outra, mas TODAS têm uma coisa em comum. Elas querem que seus homens as façam se sentir seguras. – o homem mais velho respondeu calmamente.

- Como seu eu fosse um cavaleiro em armadura brilhante ou coisa assim? – perguntou Mutano.

- Eu não usaria estes termos... Mas é algo mais ou menos assim. – O Sr. Smith parou um momento, avaliando a expressão confusa do garoto a seu lado. – Elas querem que você tenha iniciativa, que faça o primeiro movimento. Que seja audaz. Essa é uma característica de líderes. E elas querem que você seja capaz. E demonstre isso. É preciso autoconfiança, mas não a de quem pode enfrentar quaisquer perigos. É a serenidade de alguém que capaz de protegê-la de qualquer mal, sem temor ou hesitação. A serenidade de alguém que, mas do que sente, SABE que nada poderá fazer mal à sua amada.

Ao ouvir isso, uma compreensão atingiu Mutano: _Então ESSE era o truque do Malquior! Ele a sentia se fazer segura! Então eu preciso ser confiante, audaz e mostrar que estou do lado da Rae, não importa o que aconteça!_

- Entendi, Sr, Smith – O jovem falou, aguardando o que mais o homem à sua frente iria dizer.

- Eu já disse tudo o que podia. O resto do esforço vai ser todo seu. Não vai ser fácil, longe disso. Talvez seja melhor você encarar como um treinamento. Siga-me.

Mutano seguiu o homem na direção à saída do parque. Na sua cabeça estavam imagens de algo parecido com uma sociedade secreta, em que figuras de manto recitavam poesia antiga. Mas foi tirado de seu devaneio quando percebeu para onde estavam se dirigindo.

- Biblioteca Municipal de Jump City?! Era ISSO o que você tinha em mente?? – ele gritou ao vislumbrar o prédio. Mutano odiava estudar, ou ler.

- Exatamente! Estamos diante de todo o conhecimento acumulado da humanidade em 10 mil anos de história! – respondeu o Sr. Smith, empolgado.

Mas o metamorfo tinha lá suas dúvidas. Para ele, biblioteca era o lugar onde se armazenavam livros velhos, gente velha, e nerds que pareciam ter nascido velhos.

Definitivamente não era um lugar para ele. De fato, a única coisa que o mantinha seguindo o Sr. Smith era a demonstração dos poderes da "cultura"que ele tinha visto. Ambos entraram na biblioteca e o homem idoso escolheu uma sala de setudos à prova de som. Ele deixou Mutano lá dentro um instante, e logo retornou com um livro, que colocou diante do rapaz.

- Ah, quantas páginas tem esse livro? – o garoto verde perguntou, com o livro na mão. Era pesado, e muito, mas muito grosso. E as letras dentro dele eram miúdas. A capa dizia: DUNA.

- 1253. – esta resposta foi o bastante para fazer o Titã entrar em pânico:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! – Mutano estava correndo em volta da mesa da sala de estudos, ainda segurando o livro à sua frente, com as duas mãos, mantendo-o à distância como se fosse uma coisa venenosa.

O Sr. Smith apenas sorriu, divertido. Quem bom que tinha escolhido uma sala à prova de som.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

- Mutano, acalme-se. – O Sr. Smith falou sem mudar o tom de voz.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Percebendo que palavras seriam inúteis, o homem mais velho decidiu agir. Esticou um pé na sala, e instantes depois Mutano tropeçou, caindo de cara no vidro à prova de som (e aparentemente, à prova de impactos também), ficando grudado ali por alguns segundos antes de deslizar de volta para o chão. Mas pelo menos parou de gritar. O Sr. Smith ajoelhou-se perto dele, e, olhando diretamente nos olhos do jovem, perguntou:

- Já quer desistir? – e, nesse momento, Mutano pensou: "_QUERO!"_, mas, antes que pudesse transformar pensamento em palavra, o Sr. Smith perguntou novamente:

- E a garota?

O metamorfo baixou as orelhas, envergonhado; sem falar mais uma só palavra, abriu o livro, sentou-se e começou a ler.

- Muito bem. – foi a última palavra dita naquela sala naquela tarde.

--\\--\\--

- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.

Ravena estava em posição de lótus, meditando.

- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.

Seu centro já havia sido encontrado, e as emoções, suprimidas.

- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.

Ela repetiu o mantra pela última vez e terminou a meditação. Ela havia meditado a tarde toda, sem distração alguma. Mas tinha uma coisa que lhe chamou a atenção, sem que ela soubesse realmente o porquê.

- Que estranho, o Mutano não veio aqui hoje. – ela falou consigo mesma. – Ele sempre aparece aqui pelo menos uma vez por dia par contar aquelas piadas horríveis.

Ela olhou para a porta por alguns instantes, e logo concluiu que não valia a pena pensar muito a respeito. Afinal, ela conhecia aquele ditado sobre cavalo dado. Agarrando sua capa, deixou o quarto e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Já estava quase na hora do jantar.

--\\--\\--

Já era noite quando Mutano deixou a biblioteca.

Se, apenas 5 horas atrás, alguém tivesse lhe dito que ler podia ser cansativo, ele teria achado engraçado. Mas agora, no entanto, ele estava além de cansado: estava exausto. Gastara pelo menos 4 horas lendo aquele livro gigante, sem figuras, e com palavras que talvez nem Ravena conhecesse. E cada vez que ele dormia us e distraía, O Sr. Smith o cutucava com uma vara, que tinha recebido o nome de Disciplina. O esforço que ele tinha feito parecia ter inchado seu cérebro. Mutano tinha a impressão de que sua cabeça podia explodir a qualquer momento, e nem sentia fome: só queria chegar na Torre, tomar um banho, e dormir.

--\\--\\--

Os quatro titãs estavam jantando. Todos estavam famintos, e assim demorou um pouco até perceberem a ausência de seu quinto integrante.

- Cadê o Mutano? Ele nunca perde a hora do jantar. – indagou Robin, olhando à sua volta.

- Amigo Mutano saiu hoje de tarde. Mas não sei onde ele foi. – respondeu a princesa alienígena.

- Já está escuro... vocês acham que pode ter acontecido alguma coisa? – perguntou mais uma vez o líder dos Titãs, um pouco apreensivo.

- Sem problemas, cara. – assegurou Ciborgue. – Logo logo ele sente o cheiro da janta e aparece.

Mal ele havia pronunciado essas palavras e a porta se abriu, revelando um Mutano muito diferente. Ele estava exausto, olhando para baixo, movendo-se lentamente. O rosto estava sem expressão, e, enquanto seus pés se arrastavam, um atrás do outro, seus amigos só conseguiram olhar, estupefatos.

Ravena foi a primeira a falar:

- Que beleza. Parece que aqueles videogames finalmente queimaram seu cérebro de uma vez por todas. – ela falou com seu colega verde. Ciborgue segurou uma risadinha. Ele sabia que sue amigo nunca podia resistir a um pouco de provocação.

- É... – Mutano respondeu como se estivesse dormindo. Isso pareceu satisfazer 3 dos adolescentes: eles já tinham visto o metamorfo em estado similar antes, após umas poucas maratonas de games com Ciborgue. O jovem metálico, no entanto, não gostou:

- Espera aí! Você passou a tarde no fliperama se divertindo... E NÃO ME CHAMOU?

- Foi mal, cara. – mentiu mutano, contente por seus colegas não saberem o que eles andava fazendo. Se soubessem, a surpresa estaria arruinada.

Ciborgue estava devorando sua janta, irritado. Como é que seu melhor amigo podia esquecer dele desse jeito?! Ele continuou perdido em pensamentos até que sentiu algo cutucando suas costas. Ao virar-se, percebeu seu amigo verde tentando enfiar uma fatia de pão nele, diante dos olhares indagadores dos outros.

- O que é que você pensa que está fazendo, verdinho? – ele perguntou.

- Desculpa, cara. – Mutano parecia estar acordando de um sonho. – Confundi você com a torradeira.

A sala de jantar explodiu em risadas. Robin, Estelar e até o próprio Ciborgue riam como se não houvesse amanhã. E até Ravena se permitiu um sorriso no canto do rosto. De fato, ela mal podia acreditar que o garoto verde realmente tivesse dito algo engraçado.

- _Acho que ele só consegue ser engraçado quando não está realmente tentando._ – raciocinou a empata, percebendo que o metamorfo não ria, talvez cansado demais para achar graça nas coisas.

--\\--\\--

Após o jantar e um banho bem gelado, mutano sentia a mente mais clara. Estava sentado no sofá da sala comum, junto com os demais, avaliando os acontecimentos do dia.

A tarde na biblioteca tinha sido difícil. O titã verde não gostava de ler, mas não iria parar: tinha testemunhado a demonstração do Sr. Smith e estava decidido a ter aquele poder. E, embora não quisesse, tinha que admitir que a história do livro era interessante. Falava a respeito de lutas de poder entre casas nobres de um império interplanetário, pelo controle de uma substância especial, capaz de prolongar a vida e dar poderes às pessoas. Se ao menos o livro não tivesse palavras tão difíceis...

Agora, Mutano estava examinando o próprio braço, desapontado com a ausência de musculatura. Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo com a equipe, e os treinos de combate impostos por Robin, ele continuava baixinho e magrelo como no primeiro dia. É verdade que o metamorfo, até agora. Nunca havia se esforçado. Mas mesmo assim, depois de todo esse tempo, seu corpo deveria ter se desenvolvido pelo menos um pouco.

_- Talvez treino de combate seja só treino de combate, afinal. Acho que vou precisar fazer musculação._ – pensou o titã verde. -_ Mas a que hora?_

Por mais estranho que pareça, mutano estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem percebia o que estava à sua volta. Ele, juntamente com Ciborgue, Estelar e Robin (Ravena provavelmente estava em seu quarto, lendo ou meditando), estavam no sofá da sala comum, assistindo TV. E o relógio de parede indicava que eram 20:30. Foi aí que, subitamente alerta, Mutano teve uma idéia: ele precisava de um horário para musculação, um horário em que ninguém fosse notar sua ausência, e acabara de conseguir. Ele riu mentalmente, lembrando-se que Ravena costumava dizer que televisão não servia para nada, ao mesmo tempo em que se dirigia para a sala de treino.

De agora em diante, à noite, enquanto a televisão se encarregaria de distrair seus colegas, Ele se encarregaria de malhar.


	4. Chapter 4

Não sou dono de Teen Titans. Lamento.

**CAP 4**

Cansaço. Essa palavra descrevia bastante bem o que Mutano sentia todos os dias nas últimas seis semanas. Ele estava SEMPRE ocupado, não realmente ficando parado tempo o suficiente para sentir tédio. Mas do que isso, a vida dele tinha adquirido uma rotina, coisa que o metamorfo jamais imaginara se possível.

A manhã era basicamente o único momento em que interagia com seus colegas agora. E isso significava discutir carne vs. tofu com Ciborgue, no café-da-manhã e fugir dos pratos preparados por Estalar. Durante o resto da manhã, treino de combate. Como a taxa de criminalidade tinha caído ultimamente, com todos aqueles vilões congelados em Paris, os Titãs tinham mais tempo livre nas mãos. E é claro que Robin decidira que TODO aquele tempo extra deveria ser gasto com treinamento, para desespero de seus colegas. De fato, quando Ciborgue, Ravena e até mesmo Estelar confrontaram Robin, reclamando a respeito da desnecessidade de tanto treino assim, a novidade foi ouvir o garoto verde falar:

- Caras, não adianta. O garoto-rodízio não vai parar de torrar enquanto a gente não for para aquela sala estúpida. Então vamos logo para acabar com isso de uma vez.

Todos os quatro titãs olharam seu colega verde sem acreditar no que tinham acabado de ouvir. Mutano, de todas as pessoas, estava A FAVOR de treinar? Pelo visto o inferno tinha congelado sem eles verem.

- É que eu preciso vencer o Cy no Mega Macacos 4 antes de almoço. – inventou o metamorfo, sentindo os quatro pares de olhos em cima dele.

Essa desculpa pareceu satisfazer a equipe. E, de qualquer forma, se o membro mais preguiçoso da equipe (Mutano) pretendia treinar, os outros não tinham realmente uma desculpa para não fazer o mesmo. Mas, mesmo assim, Ciborgue, estelar e Ravena deixaram claro seu descontentamento, ao fazer pouco ou nenhum esforço extra na sala de treinamento, durante todas essas semanas. E Robin nem chegou a perceber. Afinal, se o folgado do Mutano estava dando tudo de si na sala, os outros também estavam, certo?

Às tardes, o Titã mais novo se dirigia à biblioteca municipal, com o máximo de cuidado para que ninguém o visse sair da Torre. Era complicado fazer isso, mas ele sempre conseguia. Um truque que teve vida particularmente longa foi perguntar ao menino-prodígio uma besteira qualquer a respeito do paradeiro de Slade. Ele iria imediatamente para a sua sala analisar pistas, e forçar Ciborgue a fazer varreduras eletrônicas pela cidade. O que significava que Estelar podia tomar conta de Silkie, Ravena podia meditar, e ele, acredite se puder, podia estudar.

Todas as tardes Mutano lia livros na presença do Sr. Smith, que se assegurava de que o adolescente não se distraísse ou caísse no sono. E o garoto verde se viu forçado a admitir que tinha boas histórias ali. Mas nunca deixava de afirmar que preferia assistir tais histórias em um filme, ou jogá-las num game (afinal, leitura não era seu esporte favorito).

Na terceira semana o Sr. Smith trouxe um jogo de tabuleiro. Xadrez, ele disse. O esporte dos reis, ele disse. Tudo o que Mutano sabia sobre xadrez é que era um jogo cujo objetivo era cercar o rei do adversário. Esporte dos reis? Esporte de velho, isso sim. Mas Mutano pensava assim porque era massacrado tão impiedosamente pelo Sr. Smith no xadrez quanto nos videogames pelo Ciborgue. E o pior é que a cada movimento errado, o homem mais velho lhe apontava o erro e explicava-o:

_- Jovem, você tomou meu peão com sua rainha, e agora tomei-a. Valeu mesmo a pena trocar a rainha por um peão?_

_- Aproveite-se da fraqueza de seu adversário. De que serve seu bispo preto se todas minhas peças fortes estão nas casas brancas, onde ele não pode ir?_

_- Você sempre tem que pensar no próximo movimento de seu adversário. A propósito, cheque-mate._

_- A estratégia em combate pode requerer sacrifício. Você pegou meu cavalo, mas ao fazer isso você deixou sua torre e seu bispo desprotegidos. Hmmm... qual deles eu devo pegar primeiro?_

Levou quase uma semana até que Mutano aprender a jogar sem cometer erros bobos. E, a partir daí, ele começava as tardes na biblioteca com uma partida de xadrez, e depois, começava a ler.

E, de noite, quando voltava para a Torre, tinha que arrumar uma forma de evitar um interrogatório por parte de seus colegas. Afinal, eles sempre queriam saber onde ele tinha se metido a tarde toda. Mas o Titã mais jovem logo aprendeu a memorizar o horário dos programas favoritos dos seus amigos. Assim, era só chegar em casa, e falar qual programa estava começando, e logo se ver livre de Robin, Estelar ou Ciborgue. E então correr para a sala de treino, onde malhava até não poder mover mais um músculo sequer.

E lentamente, cerca de seis semanas haviam se passado.

--\\--\\--

Ravena não conseguia meditar. Para isso, ela precisava acalmar a mente e procurar seu centro, mas já havia semanas que ela não era capaz disso. A empata estava usando toda a força de vontade que tinha para manter o controle sobre seus poderes, mas mesmo assim, quase todos os objetos em seu quarto estavam tremendo ou mudando de lugar. Ela mesma não parecia em estado muito melhor, sentada no chão, com os braços em volta de si mesma, e o rosto, que normalmente tinha uma expressão de simples serenidade, agora transmitia pouca coisa além de tristeza.

Tudo havia começado há cerca de um mês e meio. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ravena estava conseguindo meditar durante a tarde toda sem interrupção, pois um certo pirralho verde subitamente parara de incomodá-la. Durante a primeira semana, a empata sentiu a satisfação de poder realizar suas atividades em paz, finalmente sozinha. Enquanto estava lendo ou meditando, porém, sentiu um leve desconforto, mas era uma sensação tão fraca que pôde ser facilmente ignorada.

Na segunda semana, porém, essa sensação desagradável cresceu. Pelo menos uma vez, durante as sessões de meditação, Ravena se pegava olhando na direção da porta de seu quarto, sem realmente saber o que esperar. - "_Melhor aproveitar a calmaria, ravena. Você precisa meditar agora, por que a qualquer momento aquele moleque irritante bate nessa porta e aí você nunca mais medita de novo"_. A empata repreendeu mentalmente a si mesma, retomando a meditação. – Mas isso não a impediu de lançar olhares em direção à porta mais algumas vezes durante a semana.

Na terceira semana, Ravena já sabia dar nome àquele horrível sentimento que a acompanhava há semanas: Solidão. Ironicamente, ela sempre brigava com seus colegas por privacidade, e, com o passar do tempo, os Titãs aprenderam a respeitar seu espaço. Todos menos Mutano, é claro. O metamorfo verde nunca deixara de aparecer pelo menos uma ou duas vezes por dia, munido de alguma piada horrível ou outra forma qualquer de fazê-la desperdiçar o tempo, independente de todas as tentativas por parte da empata de afastá-lo (algumas com direito a danos físicos). E ele nunca desistia. Nunca. Ou assim parecia. - _"Eu não devia ter sido tão dura com ele nos últimos dias" -_ ela pensou, arrependida, esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse, alguém aparecesse, uma voz chamasse, qualquer coisa que a lembrasse que não era preciso estar isolada de tudo e todos. Mas a espera em nada resultou.

Quarta semana. Meditar era quase impossível. Por mais que tentasse, ravena não conseguia impedir que seus pensamentos voltassem para seu colega verde. – _"ele está certo em me evitar... Eu o atirei pela janela, afinal de contas. Mas eu já machuquei ele antes e isso nunca o impediu de voltar... será que ele ainda está bravo?"_ – A empata chegou inclusive a, numa tarde de quinta, se dirigir ao quatro do metamorfo, mas, após hesitar vários minutos sobre se deveria ou não bater, ouviu os passos pesados de Ciborgue se aproximando no corredor. Sem querer ser vista no local onde estava, ele se teleportou de volta para o próprio quarto.

Na semana seguinte, a empata estava confusa. Mesmo uma ida ao café habitual não lhe diz bem: Ela nunca se importara – de fato, apreciava – com o fato de que o local e a poesia declamada pelos fregueses fossem depressivos. Desta vez, no entanto, ela se viu pensando: _"Parece que ninguém aqui em prazer em viver. Se esses poemas fossem verdadeiros, então não haveria sentido em continuar existindo"._ E Ravena não entendia o porquê disso: Ela costumava gostar deste lugar, mas não mais. Pelo menos não agora. Por alguma razão que ela era incapaz de explicar, não se sentia mais à vontade no café que freqüentara durante anos. De fato, sentia-se uma total estranha ali. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela sentiu que precisava ver alguém sorrindo.

E a sexta semana não encontrou Ravena em melhor condição. Ela agora tinha certeza de que não tinha lugar entre as outras pessoas. Ela não estava contando, mas sabia que já fazia mais de um mês que ninguém lhe dizia uma palavra além das amenidades das refeições, e isso quando ela comia junto aos demais. Mas não que isso fosse novidade: ninguém batia à porta de seu quarto, exceto em casos de emergência. Até mesmo Estelar, com seus incessantes convites para o shopping e para "iniciar" conversa de menina, tinha por hábito avisar que iria ao quarto dela, e essa coisas eram emergências para a princesa alienígena. Ninguém aparecia simplesmente pelo prazer de uma visita. Ninguém exceto por um certo garoto verde irritante. Ele tinha jurado não desistir enquanto não conseguisse fazer a empata sorrir, mas tudo o que conseguia era irritá-la, gastando horas e horas do tempo dele garantindo que ela não ficasse só.

- Será que ele realmente desistiu de mim? – Ravena perguntou a si mesma, enquanto diversos objetos em seu quarto balançavam incontrolavelmente. – Claro que sim. – ela pensou. – Eu sou muito... esquisita. Ele deve ter se cansado de se esforçar tanto por alguém que não pode demonstrar apreciação.

Ironicamente, apesar das inúmeras vezes em que dissera ao Mutano que tudo o que queria era ser deixada em paz, ela agora... sentia saudade. Não que gostasse das piadas, das brincadeiras ou do comportamento infantil, mas ele ao menos lhe dava atenção. Fazia com que se sentisse importante. E, mesmo que não fosse seu estilo, ela invejava a capacidade de seu colega de estar sempre feliz, sempre sorrindo como se tudo no final fosse dar certo. E ela jamais imaginara que um dia fosse realmente se livrar dele. Mas agora, após um mês e meio praticamente sem contato com o Titã verde, Ravena entendia por que se deve tomar cuidado com o que se deseja.

- Queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes. – Ela murmurou para si mesma. Mas como? Mesmo que Mutano não estivesse decidido que Ravena não valia o esforço, no mínimo estava furioso pela forma como fora tratado antes. Ela estava achando que estava numa dessas situações em que pedir desculpas podia piorar ainda mais a situação. Ravena riria desse pensamento se estivesse em seu estado emocional habitual, mas, no presente momento, não era capaz de perceber que estava apenas sendo insegura. Por isso, suspirando, permaneceu em seu quarto, tentando sem sucesso se acalmar.

--\\--\\--

Era o primeiro dia da sétima semana desde que Mutano modificara radicalmente sua atividade diária, e ele só tinha um pensamento em mente:

- _Estou exausto. Acabado. Eu acho que vou cair num canto e morrer._ – Eram seus pensamentos enquanto praticamente se arrastava para a sala de treinamento da Torre Titã. Treinar e manhã toda e depois malhar à noite estava cobrando seu preço. A falta de sono, os músculos doloridos, e a fome (o metamorfo continuava comendo o mesmo de sempre, mas tinha triplicado a atividade física) estavam fazendo seu desempenho cair no treino de combate matinal, mesmo com ele se esforçando ao máximo.

Robin estava convencido de que seu colega estava voltando a ser o preguiçoso de sempre, e, no começo, não deu muita importância – _"O que é bom dura pouco."_ - pensou ele. Mutano sempre tivera as piores pontuações nos treinos de combate mesmo.

Mas após ver a pontuação de seu colega verde cair todo dia durante uma semana, decidiu que era hora de agir. Logo que a sessão de treinamento acabou e os demais Titãs se preparavam para um banho antes do almoço, Robin se dirigiu a uma forma verde caída no chão.

- Mutano, levanta. Preciso ter uma conversa com você. – O líder dos Titãs falava sério.

- Cara! O que é? O treino de hoje já acabou comigo, ta legal? – respondeu Mutano sem se mexer.

- O treino de hoje não teve nada de extraordinário. – retrucou Robin. – Você não tem nenhuma desculpa para o seu comportamento.

- Comportamento? – o metamorfo olhou nos olhos de seu líder, mas sem sair do chão. – Do que você está falando?

- Sua pontuação nos treinos caiu pelo sétimo dia seguido. Sua preguiça está passando dos limites. Esta equipe precisa que todos os seus membros estejam em condição de responder a uma emergência. E você não está.

Mutano não pode evitar um suspiro de alívio. Ele tinha achado que sua agenda secreta tinha sido descoberta! Mas o alívio logo deu lugar à irritação. Ele não tinha feito nada para merecer aquele sermão. Assim, dolorosamente, forçou-se a ficar de pé, para olhar seu colega nos olhos:

- Cara. Você é cego? Já faz um m6es e meio que você começou essa coisa de treinar todo santo dia. E eu fui o único que aceitou essa sua idéia. Esqueceu?

- Isso é irrelevante. O que conta é que você está deixando sua pontuação cair.

- E você nem tem idéia do porquê, não é, destemido líder? Helooouu?!

Robin abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por Ciborgue, que se posicionou entre os dois.

- Tá legal, tá legal, já chega, – disse o homem metálico, agora olhando fixamente para o menino-prodígio. – negócio é o seguinte, Robin. Mutano está certo.

- O que... você... disse? – gaguejou o líder dos Titãs, surpreso além de todos os limites. Ele sentia que seu cérebro tinha dado curto.

- É isso mesmo. Estamos aqui nos matando nessas pistas de treino a manhã toda, sete dias por semana, há um mês e meio! E é o verdinho aqui o único que está dando tudo de si, todo dia. Você mesmo disse isso, esqueceu?

Mutano ficou perplexo ao ouvir isso. Ele nunca tinha ouvido Robin dizer tal coisa. Percebendo a surpresa de seu amigo verde, Ciborgue explicou:

- O passarinho aqui disse isso para a gente, numa hora em que você não estava, Mutano. Disse que se você, de todos nós, estava se esforçando, ninguém tinha desculpa para não fazer o mesmo.

- _AGORA faz sentido._ – raciocinou o metamorfo, olhando para Robin. Este estava com uma aparência "chibi", que se vê em desenhos animados japoneses.

- Amigo Robin, ouça o que o amigo Ciborgue diz. – Os três rapazes se viraram e viram que Estelar e Ravena tinham retornado à sala de treino. A tamaraneana continuou, em tom conciliador – Todos nós estamos cansados de treinar desse jeito todos os dias.

- E, caso não tenha percebido, o seu "treinamento" já derrubou um dos nossos. – Disse Ravena em seu tom monótono habitual. Mutano quis protestar, mas estava cansado demais para isso. – Quer que todo mundo esteja no chão quando os bandidos atacarem novamente?

Robin abriu a boca para responder, mas Ciborgue o interrompeu novamente:

- Eu funciono com baterias, Estelar tem super-força e Ravena tem poderes que não a drenam fisicamente. É por isso que estamos de pé.

Mutano deu a Ciborgue um "V" de vitória. Vendo isso, Robin decidiu usar sua última arma para ganhar o debate:

- Claro que é para cansar! – Ele gritou. – O treino tem que ser desafiador para cada um de nós! E, além disso, como vocês explicam que eu não esteja exausto? Eu não tenho nenhum super-poder como vocês quatro!

- Você não está cansado – respondeu Ravena calmamente. – porque durante metade dos treinos você está sentado no "avaliando", enquanto a gente enfrenta os obstáculos da sala.

O argumento impôs-se. Robin baixou a cabeça, derrotado:

Os quatro Titãs concordaram. Estelar deixou isso claro com um abraço que poderia ter partido o menino-prodígio em dois. Os demais adolescentes aproveitaram para sair da sala de treino. Havia almoço para ser preparado, banho para ser tomado, e o casal que ficou para trás merecia um pouco de privacidade.

--\\--\\--

Mutano quase desistira de ir à biblioteca municipal naquela tarde. Estava cansado demais. Ele almoçara com Ravena e Ciborgue, e dissera aos dois que ia passear na cidade naquela tarde, para se acalmar, Mas antes de sair agradeceu a ambos por ficarem ao seu lado naquela manhã.

Isso, porém, tinha acontecido 2 horas atrás. Nesse exato momento o metamorfo estava perdendo (feio) para o Sr. Smith no xadrez.

- Cheque-mate. Pela quinta vez hoje, garoto. – disse o velho, desapontado.

Mutano roncou.

Suspirando, o Sr. Smith usou Disciplina pela quarta vez naquele dia, o graveto que usava para cutucar o jovem sempre que ele se desconcentrava. É bem verdade que nas últimas semanas isso vinha acontecendo cada vez menos, mas o Titã ainda era bastante desatento.

- AAAAHHH! – Mutano acordou sobressaltado. – Que idéia foi essa de enfiar essa vara dentro do meu nariz??

- Eu precisava chamar sua atenção. – respondeu o Sr. Smith. Seu olhar era sério, e Mutano não gostava quando isso acontecia. – Tem alguma coisa que você esqueceu de dizer?

- Nada! Nadinha! Minha vida é um livro aberto! – o garoto verde defendeu-se, sem sequer tentar parecer convincente. Para sua surpresa, o homem à sua frente caiu na gargalhada. Um minuto inteiro se passou antes que ele recuperasse a compostura.

- Hahaha, essa foi boa! Livro aberto... você é bem engraçado quando não está tentando, sabia?

Mutano sorriu da maneira habitual, mostrando os dentes para meia biblioteca.

- Você acha que eu sou engraçado? Cara! Eu sei contar piadas! – respondeu o metamorfo, quase gritando.

- Depois. Primeiro quero saber o que está acontecendo com você. - Interrompeu o Sr. Smith.

Mutano baixou as orelhas, com o olhar fixo no tabuleiro.

- Durante esta semana, você não tem sido você mesmo. Garoto, você está dormindo mais hoje do que no seu primeiro mês inteiro! Diga-me, o que é que está te deixando tão exausto?

- Treino. – E então contou ao velho tudo sobre sua rotina diária.

- E você está tentando encontrar seus limites ou os está ultrapassando-os? – esta pergunta fez múltiplos pontos de interrogação brotar na cabeça do Mutano, que olhou para o Sr. Smith bestificado:

- Huh, bem, qual é a diferença?

- Se você ultrapassa o limite do seu corpo, tudo o que você consegue é danificá-lo. E desse modo poder rendimento no treino do dia E do seguinte. O segredo é treinar com a maior intensidade possível, mas sem passar dos níveis de estresse que seu corpo pode suportar naquele momento específico. Entendeu? – O Sr. Smith parecia orgulhoso de sua pequena aula.

Só que Mutano permaneceu imóvel, sem mover um músculo sequer. Exceto os pontos de interrogação flutuando acima de sua cabeça, que pareciam ter dado cria.

- O segredo – disse o idoso. – é treinar no limite, mas sem passar do limite, entendeu?

- ...Cuma? – O garoto verde ainda não tinha entendido.

- Treine um pouco menos do que antes e tire períodos regulares de descanso.

- Mas e o papo de encontra o limite?

- Jovem. – O Sr. Smith falou pausadamente. – O que estou dizendo é para você treinar até ficar cansado. Não até quase desmaiar, como você vem fazendo.

- Ah, AGORA entendi! Por que não falou assim desde o começo? – respondeu Mutano. Ele ainda iria dizer outra coisa, mas foi interrompido pelo alarme de seu comunicador. O rosto de Robin surgiu na tela do dispositivo:

- Mutano! Emergência! Ataque da H.I.V.E.! Chip fez alguma coisa com Ciborgue! Precisamos de você, aqui, agora!!

O metamorfo sentiu vontade de reclamar. Afinal, ele estava realmente cansado. Mas a urgência na voz de seu líder o compeliu a responder:

- Estou a caminho. – desligando o comunicador, despediu-se do Sr. Smith, e voou para o local indicado.

--\\--\\--

**15 minutos antes.**

Robin não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Era uma armadilha. Jinx, Chip e Mamute estavam esperando por eles. Antes mesmo de uma palavra ser dita, Chip pressionara um botão em seu pulso, e no mesmo instante Ciborgue caiu no chão, paralisado. três contra três. A batalha parecia equilibrada. Estelar tinha uma força e resistência quase tão formidáveis quanto as de mamute, mas tinha as vantagens de poder voar e lançar suas rajadas de energia à distância. A magia de Ravena não devia nada à de Jinx, e ele próprio se considerava mais do que páreo para Chip e suas geringonças mecânicas. Os combates pareciam definidos. Não havia como perder.

E então tudo saiu errado.

Jinx disparou um feitiço azul, em vez da energia rosa habitual. Ravena, usando sua própria energia negra, bloqueou o ataque. Mas, por alguma razão, caiu no chão. Com um olhar surpreso, tentou contra-atacar, mas viu que sua energia se dissipava a menos de um metro de distância de seu corpo. E as surpresa rapidamente se transformou em horror, quando Mamute avançou para cima dela com um urro animalesco.

Estelar, por sua vez, viu-se incapaz de atacar Mamute, tendo que se esquivar constantemente da barragem de feitiços rosa arremessados pela feiticeira da H.I.V.E. Sem outra opção, ela começou a enfrentá-la.

E o líder dos Titãs não estava se saindo melhor. Chip, apoiado por quatro pernas mecânicas saídas da mochila em suas costas, parecia capaz de desviar-se de todos os ataques. Bumerangues, discos explosivos ou congelantes eram simplesmente defletidos por alguma espécie de campo de força. E o mesmo não podia ser dito a respeito dos lasers e micromísseis disparados contra ele. Medidas anti-Robin, o pequeno fanfarrão se gabou durante a luta.

Os Titãs estavam em desvantagem. Não era um ato no estila da H.I.V.E. esta armadilha fora arquitetada. Chip, ou quem quer que fosse, tinha planejado este encontro especificamente para acabar com os Titãs. E, pelo visto, iria ter sucesso.

Robin estava lutando contra sombrios pensamentos, além de Chip. As palavras que Ravena tinha lhe dito ainda esta manhã atacaram sua mente. _"... seu 'treinamento' já derrubou um dos nossos."_, ela tinha dito. E agora precisava dele. O menino-prodígio sabia que o colega ausente não estava em condições de lutar, mas a alternativa era ver o resto da equipe ser derrotada.

Xingando alto, ele ativou seu comunicador.

--\\--\\--

**Tempo presente.**

Mutano voara com a máxima velocidade que seu corpo exaurido podia suportar. Por sorte, encontrou uma corrente de ar bem acima da cidade, que ajudara a impulsionar sua forma de águia adiante. Não demorou a chegar ao local onde a batalha se desenrolava. Com a extraordinária visão de sua forma atual, pôde ver claramente o que estava acontecendo. Estelar contra Jinx, em uma disputa furiosa de rajadas rosa e verde. Robin contra Chip, o primeiro evitando lasers e mísseis, um borrão verde e vermelho nas ruas. Ciborgue caído num canto, aparentemente fora de combate. E Mamute estava socando furiosamente... um domo negro no chão?!

- _Ravena!_ – A águia-Mutano pensou, enquanto sentia uma fornalha se acender dentro de si. Ela estava em perigo! E seu oponente era ninguém menos que Mamute! Grande, forte e quase invulnerável! Enquanto o metamorfo mal conseguia continuar batendo as asas.

Mutano pensou enquanto se aproximava do local. Os jovens Titãs já tinham derrotado a H.I.V.E. dúzias de vezes. Ele mesmo já tinha derrotado cada um deles pelo menos uma vez. Mas Mamute exigia uma fera grande e poderosa, como um dinossauro, um tigre, ou um urso polar. E derrotar Mamute exigia um tempo que o Titã verde não tinha. O domo de energia negra balançava perigosamente: podia se partir a qualquer momento. E a expressão sádica no rosto do gigante fazia com que, nos recôntidos mais profundos da mente de Mutano, algo rugisse. Uma parte de si mesmo que ele negava e temia. Algo... primitivo. Primitivo e incontrolável. E um desejo ardente invadiu o metamorfo: além de salvar Ravena, ele queria ferir Mamute. E muito.

Fechando as asas, o metamorfo mergulho. Águias podem atingir velocidades superiores a 100 km/h quando mergulham. E ele com certeza ultrapassou essa velocidade ao descer quase que em queda livre na direção do agressor.

--\\--\\--

Ravena não acreditava no quanto tinha sido descuidada.

Ela devia ter adivinhado que era uma armadilha. Os três membros da H.I.V.E., em vez da surpresa, medo, raiva e preocupação habituais, emanavam emoções muito diferentes ao serem encontrados: calma, satisfação, alguma expectativa, e principalmente... triunfo. Era evidente que eram esperados, e logicamente os três vilões tinham algumas surpresas desagradáveis escondidas na manga. E uma delas a tinha acertado em cheio. O que quer que fosse, o feitiço novo de Jinx era poderoso e específico, impedindo que os poderes de Ravena alcançassem uma distância maior do que alguns centímetros de seu corpo. Ela Não podia atacar ou usar seus poderes ofensivamente enquanto o efeito do que quer que Jinx tivesse feito não terminasse.

Mas essa não era a preocupação imediata da empata. Mamute a estava atacando com uma selvageria ainda maior do que o habitual. Manter o escudo funcionando a exauria mais e mais a cada golpe, ao passo que a força sobre-humana do gigante ainda estava longe de se esgotar. Era uma questão de tempo até que fosse derrotada. A menos que fosse capaz de encostar em Mamute para poder usar seus poderes. E isso, na opinião da própria Ravena, era burrice, suicídio. Para poder encostar sem eu inimigo, a Titã precisaria baixar o escudo, ficando indefesa. Bastaria um único golpe certeiro de seu poderoso oponente para feri-la gravemente ou até mesmo matá-la. E, mesmo que ela conseguisse atingir o gigante, não havia garantias de derrubá-lo. De fato, ela nunca, em dezenas de batalhas contra a H.I.V.E., tinha visto mamute cair antes de levar dúzias de golpes.

Mas não havia outra escolha. Cada soco, cada chute que o gigante desferia contra o domo protetor ecoava como um trovão, exaurindo cada vez mais as energias de sua vítima. Se ela demorasse demais, não lhe restaria força para um ataque efetivo. Reunindo toda a sua coragem, Ravena se preparou para o que podia ser o último movimento de sua jovem vida. Mas, um instante antes dela dissipar seu escudo, houve um som ensurdecedor junto com uma imensa onda de choque, forte o bastante para partir a energia negra que envolvia a empata, e arremessá-la a quase dois metros para trás.

--\\--\\--

Todos os combatentes pararam para ver o que poderia ter gerado um barulho tão grande. No lugar aonde Mamute se encontrava segundos atrás havia uma cratera. E de dentro dela saiu, cambaleando, um menino verde, usando uniforme roxo e preto.

Mutano tinha se lembrado de um treino onde Ciborgue mencionara que massa mais velocidade era igual a energia cinética. Então, mergulhara a mais de 100km/h como uma águia, e, no último minuto, mudara para um anquilossauro, um dinossauro com couro blindado e rugoso, coberto por chifres e esporões ósseos. O Titã-lagarto, agora com mais de quatro toneladas, enrolara-se sobre si mesmo, atingindo Mamute como um meteoro, literalmente enterrando-o no fundo da cratera formada pelo impacto, e nocauteando-o instantaneamente.

O metamorfo também tinha se machucado no impacto. Apenas a blindagem natural da forma que usara, aliada ao fato de Mamute ter amaciado a queda, impedira que todos os seus ossos se partissem. Mesmo assim, seu corpo doía como se tivesse sido pisoteado por uma manada de elefantes. Dolorosamente, saiu do interior da cratera e gritou para os oponentes restantes:

- VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE PASSAR POR CIMA DE MIM ANTES DE ENCOSTAR NUM SÓ FIO DE CABELO DA RAVENA!!

Era algo que os adolescentes em ambos os lados não esperavam ouvir. Todos eles olharam estupefatos para Mutano, sem acreditar no que tinham ouvido. Mas apenas um momento depois a expressão de três deles mudou. Estelar estava batendo palmas, no rosto a louca alegria que ostentava...bem, quase sempre. Chip também sorria, mas era o sorriso de escárnio de um moleque que vai poder pegar no pé de outro pelos próximos meses. Ravena? Essa estava agradecendo por seu capuz estar no lugar certo: ela não queria que ninguém visse o quão vermelhas suas bochechas estavam.

- Glorioso! Am... – Mas Estelar não teve tempo de terminar a frase.

Jinx, que não tinha se deixado distrair, a atingira em cheio com outro de seus feitiços. Faixas compostas por energia rosa envolveram o corpo da tamaraneana, imobilizando-a. Um momento depois ela caiu no chão. Sua força parecia insuficiente para libertá-la, e, estranhamente, não estava mais conseguindo voar.

- Estelar!! – gritou Robin ao vê-la cair.

Sua primeira reação foi a vontade de ajudá-la, mas seus instintos treinados lhe indicaram um alvo. Chip, a menos de um metro de distância, estava provocando o Titã verde. Nós provavelmente jamais saberemos como, pois o pé de Robin conectou-se com o rosto de Chip, preciso como uma cirurgia e com a força de uma marretada. O anão foi arremessado a alguma distância, mas suas quatro pernas mecânicas o mantiveram suspenso no ar. Parecia ter desmaiado, mas uma das bugigangas na mochila de Chip borrifou um spray em seu rosto, reanimando-o.

- ISSO DOEU, SEU BASTARDO!! – O anão, furioso, recomeçou a disparar seus lasers e mísseis contra o menino-prodígio. Enquanto isso, Jinx se dirigia para Mutano.

A dor, o cansaço, e a visão da empata caída a uma pequena distância permitiram a Mutano ignorar completamente as provocações de Chip. Imediatamente após gritar seu desafio, ele fora até Ravena, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

- Você está bem? Cadê Ciborgue? O que ta acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Jinx usou em feitiço em mim. Meus poderes estão sem alcance. Chip fez alguma coisa com as bugigangas no traje dele, apertou um botão e desligou Ciborgue. – Ela apontou para o adolescente cibernético caído ali perto. Ele estava consciente, mas suas partes metálicas não se mexiam. Ravena continuou – O resto você viu. Jinx usou outro feitiço para paralisar Estelar.

- Vai até Estelar e desfaça a magia. Eu cuido de Jinx. – disse Mutano, levantando-se.

- Você não está em condições de lutar! – Ela disse, alarmada. – Mal consegue ficar de pé!

- Nem você, Rae! Solte Estelar e a gente ganha! – gritou o metamorfo, seguindo na direção de sua nova oponente, e rezando para estar certo.

Mas tudo o que Mutano podia fazer era mudar para a forma de um rato e ficar se desviando por milímetros. E nem ia poder continuar assim por muito tempo, a dor e o cansaço tornando cada passo, cada salto, e até respirar doloroso. Entrando por uma fenda em uma pilha de escombros, escondeu-se enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Mas podia ouvir Jinx desmantelando a pilha com seus poderes. Enquanto se encolhia, teve uma idéia. Um movimento que usara na última partida de xadrez ainda ontem, que consistia em trocar o rei e a torre de lugar. Decidido, o metamorfo abandonou seu esconderijo, rezando para que o menino-prodígio entendesse:

- Robin! – ele gritou. – Robin! Roque! Agora!

O líder dos Titãs entendeu. Com um único movimento, saltou por cima de Chip, arremessando um de seus bumerangues contra Jinx, arranhando o ombro direito da feiticeira. Poucos segundos depois estava enfrentando-a.

Chip não gostou disso. Era uma hipótese com a qual não contara. O minúsculo gênio sabia que a vitória dependia de que cada fase de seu plano fosse executada com perfeição. Jinx não ia se sair tão bem contra o garoto-pássaro: ele era mais forte, mais rápido, melhor treinado. E a feiticeira rosa não podia voar para atacar à distância. Por isso, correu para se juntar a ela.

- Parado aí, cabeça-de-ovo!! – um grito ecoou pelo campo de batalha. Chip parou na mesma hora, furioso, olhando ao redor para descobrir quem proferira o insulto. Descobrir um garoto de pele verde e orelhas pontudas, parado pouco atrás dele.

- O que você disse? – O anão falou, devagar, e, se a voz dele não fosse... bem, a voz dele, teria soado como um rosnado.

Mutano já tinha decidido o que fazer. "Conhece a ti mesmo e a teu inimigo, e vencerá cem entre cem batalhas". Ele tinha lido isso semanas antes.

E ele conhecia Chip. O anão era, de fato, um gênio, mas tinha um ego incrivelmente frágil, fácil de provocar. Claro que provocar um maluco armado com armas de raio, mísseis e o que mais estivesse dentro daquele uniforme não era sensato. Mas o metamorfo tinha um plano. E, além do mais, desde quando alguém podia acusá-lo de ser sensato?

- Cabeça-de-ovo! – gritou Mutano alto o bastante para todos ouvirem. Todos os presentes, mesmo no calor da batalha, riram. Especialmente Ciborgue, que mesmo paralisado explodiu numa gargalhada histérica. Chip, vermelho, tremendo, estava tão furioso que não conseguia fazer nada além de abrir e fechar a boca.

- Eu sei por que você desligou Ciborgue, cabeça-de-ovo. – continuou Mutano, colocando tanto desdém quanto podia na voz.

- Você não sabe de nada, bobalhão. – Chip reencontrou sua voz. – Você não tem cérebro para saber de alguma coisa.

- Você desligou Ciborgue, – Mutano estava andando em volta de Chip, lentamente. – por que está com medo dele. – continuou, recorrendo a toda a sua força de vontade para não demonstrar o quanto estava apavorado com aqueles canhões apontando para ele. – Você, seu ovo podre, sabe que nem pode se comparar ao meu amigo ali. Ele é um mecânico e cientista melhor do que você jamais vai ser. E você sabe disso!

- Besteira!! Eu sou dez vezes melhor que o homem de lata! – defendeu-se Chip, ainda nervoso demais para atacar. O metamorfo tinha tocado num ponto sensível.

- Não é não. O "homem de lata" tem um supercomputador dentro da cabeça. Mas que diferença isso faz? Só o meio cérebro de carne dele basta. Afinal, o que você tem? Além dessa sua cabeça de ovo?

Chip estava tremendo de raiva, e não conseguia atirar. Ele podia ouvir as risadas à sua volta. Os civis que assistiam de longe riam. Jinx estava segurando risadinhas enquanto tentava se defender de Robin. (que estava mordendo os lábios para não rir enquanto lutava). Até mesmo aquela gótica, depressiva da Ravena tinha uma sombra de sorriso no rosto. E o que mais o enfurecia é que ele, Chip, nanico e careca, tinha mesmo uma cabeça lisa e redonda. Como um ovo.

- E quem precisa de cérebro afinal? Até uma ameba pode te enganar. Se lembra? – toda a ênfase da frase estava em "se lembra?".

A sobrancelha esquerda de Chip tremia como se tivesse vontade própria. Ele se lembrou daquela vez em que ele e Mutano estiveram miniaturizados, dentro do corpo de Ciborgue. Naquele dia, uma ameba verde tinha conseguido cumprir uma tarefa na qual ele, o gênio, tinha falhado. Ele nunca admitiria, nem mesmo para si mesmo, que aquele... animal pudesse ter sido mais esperto que ele. Sua mão aproximou-se lentamente do controle que mantinha Ciborgue paralisado.

- Se você fosse mesmo o melhor. – O titã verde continuou. – Iria lutar como homem. Ia provar para todo mundo quem é o melhor. Mas nããããão. Você o desligou para não ter que levar uma surra. Sabe o que você é? – Mutano transformou-se num frango e começou a cacarejar.

- Chip, NÃO! – Jinx gritou ao perceber o que seu colega estava fazendo. Mas já era tarde demais.

- Pronto! – Chip desligou o controle que mantinha Ciborgue imobilizado. – Quem é o cara, hein? Quem é o mais...

Ele nunca terminou a frase. Uma rajada sônica o atingiu no meio da cara, enviando-o instantaneamente para a inconsciência.

- BOOOYAH!! – soou o grito de guerra do homem metálico. – descansa aí, verdinho, que eu vou desmantelar o equipamento do... – Ciborgue deu uma risada. – cabeça-de-ovo.

Mutano sentou, aliviado. Pôde ver que, não muito longe, Robin já tinha derrotado e algemado Jinx. Ravena também tinha dissipado a magia que prendia Estelar, que estava agora voando bem alto, feliz por estar novamente livre. Ele estava pronto para relaxar quando sua audição superior captou um som suspeito. E ficou horrorizado ao descobrir a fonte daquele barulho.

Mamute, de alguma forma, tinha se recuperado. É verdade que estava muito ferido, com uma aparência lastimável, mas isso parecia alimentar sua fúria animalesca. Ele estava correndo na direção de Ravena, os braços enormes levantados, pronto para esmagá-la. A empata parecia não perceber o inimigo. Os outros Titãs estavam longe demais para ajudar. Ela estava indefesa.

O metamorfo ignorou totalmente a dor e o cansaço. Usando a forma de um gorila, ele parou o ataque do gigante, que rosnava expondo presas afiadas. Os Titãs estavam prontos para disparar, mas não podiam fazê-lo sem ferir seu colega verde. Ambos estavam parados como estátuas, mãos entrelaçadas, os músculos tensos, numa disputa desesperada por supremacia.

Mutano sentia que ia perder. Não tiinha forças e estava sentindo muita dor por causa da queda. Estava com medo. Seus colegas não podiam ajudar sem acabar com ele também. Mas se eles não ajudassem, mamute faria isso. E as presas que o gigante mostrava indicavam que ele estava com disposição para matar. Presas...

O Titã mais novo reverteu à forma original, ficando suspenso entre os braços de mamute. Parecia ainda menor suspenso no ar daquela forma. Não lhe ocorreu que poderia ter os braços arrancados. Mas ele precisava da forma humana para falar:

- Ei, Lobo Mau! Por que é que você tem dentes tão grandes? Hein? Hein? – desafiou.

Mamute piscou, surpreso. Mas respondeu.

- Para te comer! – gritou ele, abrindo a boca enorme para abocanhar sua vítima.

Exatamente o que Mutano esperava que fizesse. No último momento, transformou-se em um ouriço-do-mar. Com espinhos atravessados em toda a boca e língua, o gigante urrou de dor como nunca antes, cuspindo o metamorfo no chão. Mutano tinha calculado bem: Coubera inteiro na boca de seu inimigo, e os espinhos fizeram o trabalho esperado. Mamute o soltara. E neste exato instante o gingante estava sendo bombardeado por raios verde, rajadas sônicas, e discos explosivos. Finalmente, estava derrotado.

Lentamente, Mutano levantou-se, Mas quando tentou andar na direção de seus amigos, sentiu-se tonto. O cansaço, a queda e a mordida finalmente cobraram seu tributo. Ele caiu. E sua última visão foi a de quatro pares de olhos fixos nele, antes que a escuridão o tomasse.


	5. Chapter 5

Não sou o dono de Teen Titans. Bem que eu gostaria.

**CAP 5.**

Ravena estava andando de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto. Muitos objetos tremiam. Os mais frágeis estavam cobertos de rachaduras. Pergaminhos e folhas de papel voavam descontroladamente, Mas o caos dentro daquele quarto apenas espelhava o estado emocional de sua dona. Um pensamento, uma memória dominava sua mente:

_Mamute caía em uma explosão multicor. Perto dali, a menos de dois metros, um garoto de pele verde estava deitado no chão. Mutano._

_Ele se levantou, devagar, limpando o pó do uniforme. Tinha aquele sorrido que era sua marca registrada. Ao ver seus colegas, mostrou-lhes o punho fechado com o polegar apontado para cima. Naquele instante, Ravena pôde ver o brilho de seus olhos, como duas estrelas esmeralda em plena luz do dia._

_Mas esse brilho se apagou como a chama de uma vela. Antes que os Titãs pudessem sequer se mover, Mutano estava de joelhos no chão, com uma das mãos na boca. Quando a removeu, o tecido branco de sua luva estava quase inteiramente escarlate._

_Sangue. Ravena nunca tinha visto tanto sangue._

_Antes que ela pudesse reagir, o metamorfo estava no chão, inconsciente. Novamente alerta, correu para socorrê-lo, junto com seus três colegas. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado de seu colega, concentrando-se em invocar a aura azul capaz de curá-lo. Mas nada aconteceu. Sua energia tinha se esgotado ao se proteger de Mamute e dissipar o feitiço prendendo Estelar, ou talvez a magia de Jinx ainda estivesse interferindo com seus poderes. A empata não podia fazer nada._

_Nesse instante, Ciborgue agiu: agarrou seu melhor amigo como se ele não pesasse mais do que uma pluma, e colocou-o deitado nos assentos traseiros do carro. Acionando os motores do seu "neném" , ele partiu, deixando apenas uma palavra para os outros três. "Torre"._

Ravena continuava a andar pelo quarto, sem parar. Sentia que se parasse, poderia perder o pouco controle que ainda lhe restava. E ela não ousaria sair do quarto enquanto não fosse capaz de controlar os poderes novamente. A razão era óbvia: no estado em que se encontrava, a empata era uma ameaça para si mesma e os outros. Em especial Mutano, que se encontrava na ala médica, inconsciente. Se ela estivesse normal, curá-lo seria uma questão de segundos, mas na sua condição atual, provavelmente iria acabar destruindo a enfermaria.

De repente, Ravena parou. Com ela, os objetos que voavam e tremiam interromperam seu movimento, caindo no chão. Ela parecia resoluta, e de fato estava. O metamorfo estava ferido porque a tinha salvado, não uma, mas duas vezes naquele mesmo dia. Ela não iria fazer menos. Sentando-se em posição de lótus, começou a repetir seu mantra. Não havia mais lugar para dúvida ou hesitação. Mutano precisava de ajuda, e, por ele, a empata iria controlar seus poderes. Se Ciborgue for capaz de manter o metamorfo vivo por mais algum tempo, ela se encarregaria de salvá-lo.

--\\--\\--

**45 minutos antes.**

Ciborgue estava relendo uma última vez os instrumentos médicos da enfermaria. Em um leito à sua esquerda, encontrava-se o Titã mais jovem, dormindo pacificamente. Enquanto analisava um último aparelho, a porta da ala médica abriu-se, revelando Robin, Estelar e Ravena. Sem esperar mais, o homem metálico falou para os três:

- Finalmente vocês chegaram. Melhor se sentar, pessoal. Temos que conversar sobre umas coisinhas. – O tom de sua voz era mortalmente sério, e o olhar estava fixo no menino-prodígio.

Nesse exato momento, Ravena saiu da sala. Estelar levantou um braço como se quisesse impedi-la, mas o olhar severo de Ciborgue a fez mudar de idéia. Realmente, ela tinha algo mais importante para se preocupar.

- O amigo Mutano vai ficar bem? – ela perguntou – Ele não tem ferimentos graves, tem?

- Só está dormindo, Estelar. Dei um tranqüilizante a ele junto com a medicação. Muito em breve ele vai estar de pé, pronto para outra.

- Glorioso! Então nosso amigo continuará a participar das batalhas ao nosso lado! Eu vou preparar um Banquete de Recuperação imediatamente! – ela disse levantando-se.

- NÃO!! – os dois rapazes gritaram ao mesmo tempo, o paciente adormecido temporariamente esquecido. Mas os dois tinham bons motivos para se comportar assim. O "banquete" de Estelar provavelmente seria alguma... coisa... de forma indefinida e sabor insuportável, ou talvez os comesse primeiro. Era melhor não arriscar.

- Estelar, você não pode fazer isso! – desesperou-se Ciborgue.

- Por que não, amigo? Você não está feliz pela recuperação do amigo Mutano? – ela parecia magoada.

- Claro que estou contente! Mas Estelar, é que... – Ciborgue não sabia o que dizer, e estava tornando a situação complicada.

- ...É que Mutano está dormindo agora e não vai poder participar do banquete, não é mesmo? – Robin interrompeu a conversa, seu raciocínio ligeiro como sempre.

- Além disso, o verdinho só gosta de verduras e aquele tofu dele. Você sabe preparar alguma coisa com isso? – Ciborgue completou, e no mesmo instante um "Clang" soou. O menino-prodígio tinha chutado, não-tão-disfarçadamente, a perna metálica de seu colega. Agora estava com uma cara muito peculiar, enquanto lutava para manter preso um grito de dor.

- Estelar, tenho uma idéia. – Disse Robin, engolindo a dor na canela. - Por que a gente não pede umas pizzas assim que Mutano melhorar? Com bastante mostarda...

- Parece uma ótima idéia, amigo Robin. – Os dois rapazes suspiraram de alívio ao ouvir isso. – Mas qual era o assunto importante sobre o qual amigo Ciborgue pretendia discursar?

Ambos os garotos pareceram ter acordado de repente: ambos tinham se esquecido, tamanho era o temor que a culinária da princesa alienígena impunha aos habitantes da Torre Titã.

- Bem, como eu ia dizendo, o verdinho ali está fora de perigo. Nunca esteve, na verdade. Ele ganhou uns machucados bem dolorosos, mas é só isso. Amanhã ele pode deixar a ala médica. – Explicou o Titã cibernético.

- Mas e todo aquele sangue que Mutano cuspiu lá na rua? – Observou Robin.

- Parece que ele mordeu a língua quando foi cuspido por Mamute. Nada sério. Amanhã ele não vai poder falar por causa da língua, e vai estar meio tonto por causa dos anestésicos, mas no dia seguinte vai estar 100. – Ciborgue concluiu seu diagnóstico.

- Amigos, eu não entendo. – Estelar estava confusa. – Se nosso amigo Mutano não está ferido, por que a conversa é tão importante assim?

- Porque a verdadeira razão de o Mutano estar aqui não foi a luta de hoje.

- Qual foi então? – Robin perguntou, preocupado. Ele tinha uma idéia da resposta, e, se estivesse certo, era bom que estivesse preparado.

- Exaustão. – Ciborgue falou gravemente, o olhar mais uma vez fixo em Robin, que por sua vez parecia ter encolhido em sua cadeira. Estelar, por outro lado, recebeu essa informação com incredulidade.

- Amigo Mutano não estava exausto. – ela disse. – Ele lutou bravamente. E realizou uma façanha da qual ninguém pode se gabar: derrubar o gigante Mamute com um só golpe. Ele salvou a amiga Ravena duas vezes e convenceu Chip a libertá-lo, Ciborgue. Nenhum guerreiro exausto é capaz de tais feitos.

- Não disse que ele não foi corajoso. Mas veja bem, ele não lutou DE VERDADE. Quer dizer, usando os punhos. O verdinho venceu (nunca imaginei que iria viver para ver isso) usando o cérebro. Eu estava paralisado a luta toda, mas podia ver. O coitado estava tão cansado que mal podia colocar um pé na frente do outro. – o homem de metal, voltou-se para seu líder. – Você tem alguma idéia do porquê, Robin?

O garoto-prodígio estava achando difícil sustentar o olhar de seus colegas. A bronca que recebera dos colegas ainda esta manhã ainda estava fresca em sua memória, e era ainda mais desagradável por ter se tornado realidade.

- Sei... – foi tudo o que foi capaz de dizer.

- E...? - Ciborgue não pretendia deixá-lo escapar.

- E está bem, andei pegando pesado ultimamente, OK? Não vai acontecer de novo! – Robin tentou se desculpar.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- Está pronto para jurar? – Ciborgue perguntou, solene.

O líder dos Titãs tremeu. Ele sabia o significado do juramento que estava prestes a fazer. E estava ainda mais ciente das conseqüências caso decidisse violá-lo: um mês inteiro usando um vestido de bailarina (rosa), mesmo em missão. Sim, um castigo de gelar a alma.

- Juro. – Disse o menino-prodígio, com a mão direita sobre o coração.

-Ótimo. – Ciborgue e estelar pareciam contentes com o juramento, cada qual por suas razões. Estelar considerava juramentos algo importante e nobre. Já Ciborgue tinha certeza que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que seu obsessivo amigo decidisse impor outra maratona insana de treino, o que lhe daria a oportunidade de tirar muitas fotos.

Mas isso era um evento futuro. A conversa entre os três Titãs estava terminada, e eles foram jantar.

--\\--\\--

Amanhece. Os raios de Sol banham gentilmente a Torre Titã. Em um quarto iluminado por velas quase exauridas, com as paredes cobertas por estantes de livros, estátuas e poções de cores variadas, um membro dos Jovens Titãs está terminando sua meditação.

Ravena tinha meditado a noite toda, e era a primeira vez em muito tempo que conseguia (ou precisava) meditar tanto assim. Na verdade, era a primeira vez em semanas que efetivamente conseguiu meditar. Devido a acontecimentos recentes, a empata não conseguia convocar a calma necessária para o transe meditativo que lhe permitia controlar suas emoções e seus poderes. De fato, ele não agüentara permanecer na ala médica apenas um dia antes, quando Ciborgue declarara que haviam assuntos importantes a serem discutidos. Ravena tinha uma razão para isso: ela acreditava que seu amigo Mutano estava gravemente ferido, e, ao ver a expressão de Ciborgue, assumira que ele iria dar más notícias, e saiu literalmente correndo da enfermaria.

Mal sabia ela que na apenas Mutano estava fora de perigo, como estaria pronto para lutar em apenas dois dias. Decidida a "salvá-lo" da morte certa, a empata invocara todo o seu senso de propósito para se acalmar e realmente meditar, para que pudesse curar o metamorfo o mais breve possível. Não foi uma tarefa fácil: a crença de que aquele duende verde, irritante e imaturo pudesse desaparecer para sempre a preenchia com sensações que ele jamais imaginara possíveis. Medo e preocupação a assaltaram quase como entidades físicas, diferente de todas as vezes em que enfrentara ameaças letais ao lado de seus colegas. Culpa, por não ser capaz de vencer a luta por si só. Culpa por outro entrar no caminho da dor para salvá-la, não uma, mas duas vezes. Culpa por Mutano estar numa cama da enfermaria no lugar dela. Mas o que realmente assustava Ravena e quase fez com que sua meditação falhasse foi um sentimento desconhecido para ela. Lenta e implacavelmente, foi surgindo nas profundezas de seu estômago, ao ver Mutano tombar no campo de batalha; e terminou por se alojar em seu peito, quando deixou a ala médica. E, finalmente formado, consumia impiedosamente a esperança, felicidade e coragem. O nome dessa sensação? Ravena não poderia dizer. Era um vazio, consumindo toda a emoção e vontade. Apenas a força que a empata cultivara durante anos de provações lhe permitiu atingir seu propósito.

Mas agora a noite finalmente tinha chegado a seu fim, e, com ela, a meditação necessária. Ravena não perdeu um segundo sequer ao correr para a ala média, onde, teoricamente, seu amigo verde estava.

A empata ficou surpresa ao abrir as portas da enfermaria: não havia ninguém ali! Por um instante, ela ficou sem saber o que fazer, olhando os leitos como se tivesse perdido o paciente em baixo de uma das camas. E então, recuperando o autocontrole, subiu para a sala comum. O relógio dizia ser 07h53min, o que significava que pelo menos Robin deveria estar acordado. Ele com certeza saberiam lhe informar sobre o paradeiro de Mutano.

- Robin! – Ela falou ao escancarar a porta da cozinha. – Onde está o...

A voz de Ravena sumiu ao ver o interior do aposento. Em volta da mesa se encontravam os quatro Titãs remanescentes, ocupados com o café-da-manhã. Surpreendentemente, Mutano estava entre eles. Parecia bem, exceto por duas diferenças: primeiro, não ostentava o sorriso e a atitude infantil habitual. Estava quieto, com as orelhas caídas, e a expressão em seu rosto era algo indefinido, mas definitivamente nada agradável. E segundo, Ravena não conseguia perceber emoções em seu colega verde. Muito estranho, pois o metamorfo estava sempre irradiando quantidades enormes de alegria, impaciência, curiosidade e emoções afins.

Contente por ver que seu colega estava bem, a empata não disse mais nada. Simplesmente começou a ferver água para o seu habitual chá de ervas. Enquanto a água esquentava, a empata percebeu uma estranha sensação. Estava feliz, embora não pudesse demonstrar, por seu amigo estar bem, mas, por baixo disso, havia um pequeno desconforto, quase uma frustração, como se ela estivesse esperando para fazer algo importante, e no último momento, não pudesse. Ravena ainda não sabia o porquê disso, mas não gastou mais tempo tentando descobrir: no momento em que a água ficou quente, ela percebeu algo ainda mais estranho na cozinha. O barulho. _"Ou talvez a falta dele"_, pensou a empata, examinando seus colegas. Robin, Estelar e Ciborgue estavam comportando normalmente, comendo, conversando e rindo, como sempre. Então, o que poderia estar faltando?

Ela não precisou pensar muito: bem ali na mesa estava a razão de seu desconforto. Mutano estava calado, comendo pouco. E isso era raríssimo. Somente quando o Titã verde estava extremamente deprimido ou preocupado é que ele era capaz de manter a boca fechada. E ainda assim, os outros três Titãs estavam se comportando como se o metamorfo não existisse. Definitivamente estranho, mas Ravena não chegou a fazer nenhuma pergunta, pois a chaleira apitou informando que o chá estava pronto. Ela encheu um caneco e foi se juntar aos seus amigos reunidos em torno da mesa. Mas para sua surpresa, no mesmo instante em que se sentou, Mutano levantou-se e saiu da cozinha, sem dizer uma palavra.

_- Ele deve estar zangado comigo pelo que aconteceu ontem._ – Pensou a empata. Ela estava errada, mas não tinha como saber a verdade. Fez menção de se levantar e falar com ele, desculpar-se, mas foi impedida por Ciborgue.

- Ele não vai falar com você, Ravena. – disse ele com a boca cheia de waffles.

Ela teve tempo apenas para levantar uma sobrancelha. Esse era seu "olhar questionador".

- Se eu fosse você, nem tentava. – interrompeu Robin, sem tirar os olhos do jornal. – É melhor esperar um dia, talvez dois.

- Amigo Mutano ainda carrega as conseqüências da batalha de ontem. Ele vai ficar bem, mas temos que esperar. – Estelar terminou, enquanto alimentava sua larva de estimação, Silkie.

Ao ouvir isso, Ravena saiu da sala, para espanto dos outros titãs.

- Estelar, você avisou Ravena que o Mutano is se comportar meio estranho hoje, não avisou? Que ele ia estar sob efeito de anestésico forte e ia ficar um dia sem falar nada? – Ciborgue perguntou, preocupado com a expressão sentida que vira no rosto da empata, antes de ela abandonar o café-da-manhã.

- Certamente, amigo Ciborgue. Eu me dirigi ao quarto da nossa amiga Ravena e, após bater várias vezes, não obtive resposta. Então decidi compilar essa informação em um bilhete, o qual eu empurrei por baixo da porta. – respondeu a tamaraneana.

O que nenhum deles sabia é que Ravena não tinha visto bilhete algum. Quando ela saíra do quarto, não tinha olhado para o chão. E logo depois uma brisa tinha soprado o dito bilhete para longe. Provavelmente está acumulando poeira em algum canto da Torre agora.

--\\--\\--

Ravena não estava se sentindo bem. Não mesmo. Ela já achava que era sua culpa Mutano ter se machucado. E minutos atrás seus colegas praticamente disseram que pensavam os mesmo. Isso, somado à solidão que a atormentara pelas últimas semanas, era um golpe pesado para a auto-estima de qualquer um. Ela estava no telhado, tentando o possível para se acalmar. Sem saber que o garoto verde nunca estivera realmente ferido ou que não estava nervoso com ela, essa era uma tarefa que parecia impossível.

A empata tinha a certeza que iria se sentir melhor se Mutano estivesse em segurança, mas, mesmo ao vê-lo fora da ala médica, não se sentiu tão melhor quanto esperava, pois queria curá-lo pessoalmente. Ela não entendia o porquê disso. Ele estava bem, e era isso o que importava, ou deveria importar. Ela não conseguia evitar se sentir frustrada com tudo isso.

Ela também estava triste: nas últimas semanas, ninguém tinha lhe dado a menor atenção. Ravena era alguém que gostava de ficar sozinha, e, com o tempo e muitas ameaças, os demais Titãs aprenderam a respeitar seu espaço... exceto, é claro, aquele pirralho verde e irritante. Ele nunca a deixava em paz, mesmo sob constantes abusos verbais e, ocasionalmente, físicos. Pelo menos até cerca de sete semanas atrás, quando ele foi arremessado através de uma janela (fechada) e, desde então, nunca mais realmente falou com ela de novo. Ela, que sempre imaginara que esse era o melhor presente que o metamorfo poderia lhe dar.

Estava enganada. Muito enganada.

Sem a presença de Mutano para quase lhe levar à loucura, Ravena se sentia solitária. Indesejável. Ela jamais admitiria, provavelmente nem para si mesma, mas desejava que o metamorfo não tivesse desistido dela. Ele sempre fora um ótimo amigo, especialmente quando importava. Mas agora se recusava até mesmo a dividir a mesma mesa que ela. Ravena achava isso o pior de tudo. Talvez fosse mesmo seu destino, ficar para sempre isolada das outras pessoas. Talvez fosse melhor assim...

- Não! – Ela disse para si mesma. – Eu não sou assim! Oh, Azar, o que está acontecendo comigo?

Era uma boa pergunta. Ela, desde a infância, aprendera a preferir a solidão, longe das pessoas que iriam julgá-la por sua herança, que não a deixavam esquecer quem seu pai era ou o que estava destinada a fazer. Mesmo agora, com Trigon banido e o fim do mundo evitado, Ravena ainda preferia manter sua privacidade. Por que agora isso a estava incomodando? Ela sabia que seus poderes eram perigosos. Sabia que nunca poderia deixar ninguém se aproximar, sob risco de acabar ferindo-os, ou pior. Desde tenra infância Ravena tinha se acostumado à solidão, e até preferia estar isolada, longe das sensações de desconforto, desprezo e temor que as pessoas irradiavam quando estavam perto dela. Por que agora a solidão parecia tão ruim? E, acima de tudo, por quê, agora que ela obteve algo que sempre desejara, algo que sempre se esforçara para conseguir, agora que Mutano finalmente a deixara sozinha, por que ela se sentia... vazia?

A empata não tinha condições de responder a essas perguntas. Na verdade, estava exausta. Não tinha dormido na noite anterior. Não comera nada hoje, exceto pelo café da manhã. E agora, a lua já estava alta no céu. Desejando que o sono a fizesse se sentir melhor, Ravena dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, onde adormeceu imediatamente.

--\\--\\--

Mutano acordou sentindo-se um novo homem. Tinha dormido o dia inteiro, desde que saíra do café-da-manhã do dia anterior, e os últimos vestígios de exaustão já tinham desaparecido, assim como os efeitos do remédio para sua língua mordida. O metamorfo podia falar normalmente se quisesse.

A primeira coisa que fez foi jogar o uniforme sujo em uma pilha no chão, e escolher um novo. Após um banho rápido, vestiu-se e foi correndo tomar café. Estava morrendo de fome.

Ele chegou à cozinha e viu três de seus colegas lá. Mas não prestou muita atenção. Os roncos em seu estômago o compeliram a pegar grandes quantidades de tofu e prepará-lo de diversas maneiras. E, enquanto as panelas esquentavam a comida, atacou um pacote de cereal como um predador faminto. Apenas depois de enchera barriga ele conseguiu notar que havia uma pessoa a menos na mesa.

- Ei, cadê a Ravena? – perguntou ele.

Robin e Estelar não lhe deram atenção. Estavam sussurrando alguma coisa um para o outro, cegos para todo o resto do universo. Quem respondeu foi Ciborgue, que estava se segurando para não rir do casal à sua frente.

- Ainda não chegou, mano.

- Mas já são dez da manhã. – espantou-se o metamorfo. – Ela não costuma levantar às 6 ou coisa assim?

- Não sei não, pra falar a verdade. – Ciborgue ponderou por um momento. – Eu não vejo ela desde o café-da-manhã de ontem.

- Como assim? Cara, você tá dizendo que ela faltou ao almoço e jantar? – Mutano espantou-se: aquela menina ia acabar sumindo se não comesse alguma coisa.

- Bem, acho que sim. Pelo menos eu não a vi por aqui. – respondeu o homem de metal.

- Tá certo. – Disse Mutano, levantando-se. – Eu vou buscar ela.

Ele tinha dois motivos para isso: primeiro, estava preocupado pelo fato de Ravena não estar se alimentando; simplesmente não entendia como ela às vezes ficava trancada no quarto um dia inteiro sem sair nem para as refeições. Segundo, porque estava com saudade. Já passava de um mês e meio desde que começara a treinar e ler, e não tinha falado com ela de verdade durante todo esse tempo.

- Boa sorte, bonitão. Mas não venha choramingar quando ela te enviar para alguma dimensão assustadora ou coisa assim. – Ciborgue provocou, já preparado para rir da reação que previa que seu melhor amigo iria ter.

Ao ouvir "dimensão assustadora", o garoto verde teve uma pontada de medo. Era um dos riscos de se incomodar a empata da equipe. Mas disfarçou bem: sua voz parecia confiante quando respondeu ao Titã cibernético.

- Fala sério, cara. Estive dentro da boca do Mamute. Consegue imaginar algo pior do que isso? - E então saiu da cozinha, deixando para trás um bule de chá esquentando, um Ciborgue muito surpreso e um casal que ainda não tinha tomado ciência do mundo à sua volta.

--\\--\\--

Diferente do que Ravena esperava, o sono não tinha feito com que se sentisse melhor. Seus sonhos não tinham sido agradáveis. Não a ajudaram a esquecer o que estava sentindo no dia anterior. E ela não deveria sentir. Não era permitido. Mais que isso, era perigoso. E perigoso era algo que seu quarto iria se tornar muito em breve. Vários dos objetos lá dentro estavam danificados, enquanto uns poucos estavam completamente destruídos. E nesse exato momento, a maioria deles estava envolta em uma aura negra, vibrando perigosamente.

Ravena fez uso de toda a concentração que podia para recuperar o controle. Mas toda a vez em que começava a se acalmar, um pensamento invadia sua mente, expulsando o pouco controle que ainda tinha de suas emoções. Eram as dúvidas que a tinham perturbado ontem, e agora estavam de volta, tão intensas quanto antes. Ela desejava descer e comer alguma coisa, mas, se o fizesse, acabaria colocando os outros em perigo. Por isso, decidiu que iria continuar trancada no quarto até que fosse seguro sair.

Foi nesse momento que alguém bateu à sua porta.

--\\--\\--

Mutano estava nervoso, e com medo do que poderia acontecer. Justo ele, que nunca tinha pensado duas vezes antes de invadir a privacidade de sua colega, mesmo sob risco de dor considerável, agora estava hesitando. _"Nada legal"_, ele pensou. Agora que ele descobrira sentimentos pela sua colega, agora que realmente importava bater àquela porta, é que vieram hesitação e medo.

Ele bateu mais uma vez na porta.

- Rae, sou eu.

- Vai embora, Mutano. – Foi a reposta. Diferente do monótono habitual, a voz do outro lado da porta parecia diferente. Ele não sabia ao certo dizer como, mas não parecia estar bem. Por isso engoliu o nervosismo e falou da forma mais normal possível.

- Rae, você vai perder o café-da-manhã. Você está com fome, não esta?

- Hoje não obrigado.

- Olha, eu vou trazer alguma coisa para você comer, está bem? – o metamorfo perguntou. Estava começando a ficar preocupado.

- NÃO! – Ravena gritou: ela não queria que ninguém a visse nesse estado. - Mutano, eu realmente preciso ficar sozinha.

- Mas... – ele tentou insistir.

- Eu. Já. Falei. Que. Não! – ela gritou realmente alto desta vez.

Mutano ficou em silêncio por uns momentos. Esse comportamento da Ravena era um pouco exagerado, mas não exatamente anormal. No começo, pensou em preparar uma bandeja com comida e deixar na porta dela, mas mudou de idéia. "_Algo está errado_", ele pensou. Ele notara diferenças na forma que a empata falara. Não dava para ter certeza, já que a porta abafava a maior parte do som, mas seus instintos lhe diziam que algo estava fora de lugar. Algo importante. Reunindo a coragem, transformou-se em uma formiga e passou por debaixo da porta. Uma vez no interior do quarto, ele a viu de costas para a porta, a cabeça baixa, braços envolvendo o próprio corpo. Normalmente distraído demais para perceber, Mutano agora estava atento. A maneira como a empata estava respirando, a forma como seu pé direito subia e descia, a rigidez anormal que os músculos de seus ombros e nuca apresentavam, junto com dezenas de outros detalhes ainda mais sutis, lhe fizeram entender o que estava errado. Ela tinha lhe dito que queria ficar sozinha; ele iria fazer aquilo que ela precisava.

--\\--\\--

Ravena estava parada no quarto, escuro devido à iluminação insuficiente de duas velas ainda intactas. Fazia quase um minuto que não ouvia ninguém falando do outro lado da porta.

- _Finalmente ele foi embora._ – pensou a empata. Ela não podia permitir que ninguém entrasse: podia ser perigoso. Realmente, aquela pequena conversa não tinha feito nada bem ao seu conturbado estado emocional: objetos aleatórios estavam se rearranjando sozinhos, envoltos em energia negra. Pelo menos uma cadeira estava destruída, com as pernas contorcidas em um ângulo absurdo, e havia um vento forte no quarto, apesar de a porta e as janelas estarem fechadas.

Ravena fechou os olhos e usou toda a força para bloquear toda e qualquer emoção. Não podia, não devia sentir nada. Precisava esquecer que se sentia só.

- Você não está sozinha. – Uma voz soou no quarto escuro.

A cadeira inutilizada queimou-se em segundos, tamanho foi o susto de empata. Seu coração praticamente tinha parado por um segundo. Tudo o que ela foi capaz de fazer foi ficar parada na mesma posição, as costas viradas para a porta.

- Você não está só, Ravena. – repetiu a voz, que ela finalmente reconheceu. Um par de mãos verdes pousou em seus ombros. – Todos nós estamos aqui por você. Eu estou aqui por você. – Mutano terminou a frase, começando a massagear os ombros rígidos dela.

Ravena tentou se zangar. Ela detestava que entrassem em seu quarto sem permissão, não desejava ser vista no momento. Mas não pôde. Não pôde expulsar o pestinha verde, não pôde gritar com ele, não pôde nem ao menos se irritar. As palavras que ele tinha dito eram o que ela precisava ouvir há semanas. A sensação horrível de vazio que ela sentia rapidamente desapareceu, e ela podia sentir os ombros relaxando sob a massagem que estavam recebendo. Ela aproveitou a sensação em pouco e então decidiu falar:

- Por quê você está aqui, Mutano? – Ravena perguntou, tentando fazer a pergunta parecer uma ameaça. Ao invés disso, sua voz saiu baixa, hesitante, insegura, como se implorando por uma resposta.

- Estava com saudade. – O metamorfo respondeu a mais absoluta verdade. Sentia suas pernas tremendo como gelatina (Era nessas horas que ele acabava apanhando), mas ainda lembrava das lições na biblioteca: tinha que ser autoconfiante. Tinha que irradiar segurança.

- Eu... achei que você me odiasse. – A empata confessou amargamente.

Nesse momento ele entendeu porque ela estava assim. Desde que decidira se "aperfeiçoar", nunca mais tinha gasto sequer um minuto com Ravena. E tinha decidido fazer isso logo depois de ser arremessado da janela por ela. "_Ela pensou que eu não queria mais ser amigo dela",_ raciocinou Mutano, sentindo-se mal por fazê-la sofrer desse jeito.

- Eu nunca poderia odiá-la, Rae. – ele sussurrou, a centímetros da orelha dela. – Muito pelo contrário.

Ela se soltou dele, virando-se para encará-lo. "_O que foi que ele quis dizer com isso?_" ela pensou. Mas, pela primeira vez na vida, não conseguiu sustentar o olhar de seu colega. Ela esperava que a escuridão do quarto escondesse a vermelhidão em seu rosto.

- Rae, você não precisa ficar trancada o dia todo no seu quarto. – O metamorfo disse. – Não tem que se distanciar da gente.

Ela não sabia o que pensar. Estava muito feliz por não ter perdido o amigo, ainda que não pudesse demonstrar. Mas ele estava se comportando de uma maneira diferente. Era algo que Ravena não era capaz de identificar, algo agradável, mas que ao mesmo tempo a intimidava um pouco.

- Rae? – Mutano perguntou mais uma vez, interrompendo suas divagações.

- Está bem. – Ela respondeu, sua voz mais próxima da entonação habitual. – Vou tentar.

- Jóia! Vamos descer e tomar o café, deixei seu chá no bule e... CARA! – ele deu um tapa na própria testa. Esqueci o chá fervendo desde aquela hora! – e saiu correndo para tentar salvar alguma coisa.

Ravena também saiu do quarto em direção à cozinha. Tinha um pequeno, quase imperceptível sorriso no rosto; e não pôde deixar de murmurar para si mesma, enquanto descia:

- Também estava com saudade, Mutano.


	6. Chapter 6

Eu não sou dono de Teen Titans. Mas a essa altura vocês já sabem disso, não sabem?

**CAP 6.**

As próximas semanas se seguiram sem maiores incidentes na Torre Titã, salvo por um ou outro assalto a banco, que foram impedidos sem quaisquer dificuldades. Mutano continuava com as suas atividades "extracurriculares" em segredo. À tarde, ele saía da Torre sem ser percebido, e, à noite, ia para os aparelhos de musculação na sala de treino. Agora que Robin estava impedido por juramento solene de lhes impor rotinas de treinamento opressivas, o metamorfo era capaz de fazer o que precisava sem se exaurir além dos limites de seu corpo. Evidentemente, ele precisava de algo para distrair seus amigos enquanto saía. Ele teve a idéia em uma tarde na biblioteca, ouvindo o Sr. Smith reclamar de como os supervilões em Jump City pareciam fugir a cada semana. E, no dia seguinte, sugeriu à equipe que tentassem algumas medidas para melhorar a segurança dos presídios. Ninguém acreditou que o garoto verde pudesse falar de algo sério assim, mas pararam de olhar para ele como se tivesse uma cabeça extra depois que explicou que "Se os bandidos fugirem menos, a cidade fica mais segura e a gente ganha mais tempo livre, e eu podia jogar mais games com Ciborgue". Claro que, após o choque inicial, a idéia foi aceita.

O trabalho custou ao metamorfo dois dias inteiros, pois teve que farejar e examinar possíveis saídas ocultas, mas o resto do trabalho específico levou dois meses inteiros. Robin ficou responsável por preparar planos de contenção, Ciborgue instalou diversos dispositivos e atualizações eletrônicas, e Ravena tratou de preparar reforços místicos para o sistema penitenciário da cidade. Como Mutano e Estelar não podiam fazer nada disso, ficavam na Torre. E, dessa forma, ele continuou a freqüentar a biblioteca municipal sem ser notado. E, à noite, todos estavam cansados demais para procurar seu colega mais novo no último lugar onde achavam que ele estaria por vontade própria: a sala de treinamento.

Quando não estava ocupado, ele agia como era habitual: aprontava das suas, jogava games com Ciborgue, tentava convencer os demais amigos a provar suas "maravilhas culinárias" feitas à base de tofu, continuava sua missão de tentar fazer a empata da equipe sorrir. Seu relacionamento com Ravena tinha voltado a um nível mais normal, mas, desta vez, os comentários sarcásticos a respeito de seu humor estavam menos ácidos, quando a empata gritava com ele por ser irritante, já não pegava tão pesado, e, quando ela o arremessava até a outra parede por invadir seu quarto fora de hora ou aprontar uma peça, já não fazia com força para machucar... muito. E, todas estas vezes, quando Ravena se certificava que ninguém estava olhando, se permitia um mínimo sorriso.

Sim, essas semanas se passaram tão pacificamente quanto poderiam.

--\\--\\--

Mutano estava muito satisfeito.

Tinha acabado de tomar um bom banho, e estava escolhendo uma muda de uniforme limpo para ir tomar o café-da-manhã com os outros. Não fora o banho que, embora tivesse sido muito agradável, que o deixara de tão bom humor, mas o que vira lá. Realmente, a imagem vislumbrada era tão boa, mas TÃO boa, que precisava de confirmação. Que o membro mais jovem dos Titãs iria obter agora.

O metamorfo tirou as pilhas de roupa suja de cima do espelho de corpo inteiro que tinha no quarto, e começou a examinar a própria imagem refletida atentamente, sem perder nenhum detalhe.

DESTA vez ele gostou do que viu. Os meses de dedicação estavam enfim mostrando seus resultados: Ainda era magro, mas nem de longe o pirralho franzino que era quase quatro meses atrás; agora havia musculatura facilmente perceptível por debaixo do uniforme, nada exagerado, mas os músculos novos estavam perfeitamente adequados a seu corpo, completamente proporcionais a seu novo físico. Os ombros estavam um pouco mais largos, ajudando a formar uma compleição atlética. Mas a diferença mais notável era a altura. Sim, seja devido à atividade física, seja devido a seus genes instáveis, ou mesmo uma combinação dos dois, o metamorfo tinha crescido muito nos últimos meses. A marca na parede mostrava o quanto ele tinha crescido: provavelmente estava quase da altura de Robin.

- Já não sou mais o membro mais tampinha da equipe. – Ele disse para si mesmo, enquanto descia o corredor para o café-da-manhã. O dia estava apenas começando, mas estava começando bem. Muito bem.

--\\--\\--

A cozinha da Torre Titã estava fervilhando de atividade como era usual. Ciborgue estava preparando pilhas de panquecas e waffles, as garrafas de xarope já colocadas na mesa. Estelar também estava preparando um artigo de culinária tamaraneana: ingredientes exóticos estavam espalhados diante dela, que neste momento tentava evitar que alguns deles fugissem. Robin se contentava com um suco de laranja enquanto as panquecas não ficavam prontas, e Ravena estava simplesmente esperando o fogão ser liberado, para que ela pudesse preparar seu chá de ervas habitual.

Mutano entrou na cozinha feliz da vida: tinha no rosto um sorriso tão grande que seu rosto parecia prestes a rachar ao meio. Ele cumprimentou todos os seus colegas rapidamente e foi até o local onde guardavam o cereal, rapidamente enchendo uma tigela e começando a comer.

- Isso não é estranho? – Robin cochichou para Ravena. – Ele está comendo em paz, sem começar uma guerra com Ciborgue por causa de tofu ou coisa assim.

- É melhor aproveitar então. – Ela respondeu. – Acho que nunca mais vamos ter uma oportunidade de tomar um café com calma e tranqüilidade.

Ravena então começou a examinar seu amigo verde. Ele estava irradiando satisfação, e, de alguma forma inexplicável, mantendo aquele sorriso gigante ao mesmo tempo em que comia. A empata não pôde deixar de sentir inveja; ele estava sempre tão contente e despreocupado, sempre pronto para ver e aproveitar o que a vida tem de melhor sem pensar duas vezes a esse respeito. Ela daria qualquer coisa para poder não se preocupar em suprimir toda e qualquer emoção, para poder ser uma garota normal como as outras. Poder, quem sabe, ter um n...

- Estou pensando o mesmo que você. – Disse o menino-prodígio, ainda murmurando.

Ravena parou de sonhar acordada, alarmada. O que diabos Robin tinha em mente? Ela conseguiu manter a fachada serena e sem expressão, e simplesmente olhou para o líder da equipe, levantando sua tradicional sobrancelha questionadora.

- Quando o Mutano está feliz assim, é porque está aprontando uma das suas. – Ele fez uma breve pausa e continuou. – É por isso que você está vigiando ele desse jeito, não é?

- C,C-claro! – Ela respondeu, assustada. – Você não acha que eu estou olhando para ele, não é? O Mutano, de todas as pessoas?!

A maneira como a máscara de Robin se moveu revelou que desta vez foi ele quem levantou a sobrancelha questionadora.

- Eu vou examinar o meu quarto. – Ravena levantou-se, fazendo menção de sair. Isto estava fugindo ao controle. – Não quero correr o risco de ser pega por alguma peça estúpida.

- Ainda não, Ravena. Há algo importante a ser dito e preciso de todo mundo aqui. – O líder dos Titãs falou alto, imediatamente atraindo a atenção de todos para si.

- Bem pessoal, é o seguinte. Nas últimas semanas nós não tivemos nenhum problema com supervilões. – Ele fez uma pausa, examinando as expressões dos membros de sua equipe, e encontrou apenas concordância. – Mas isso não é desculpa para relaxarmos a vigilância. Por isso, hoje vamos fazer uma sessão na sala de treino para nos avaliarmos. Espero todos vocês lá às 10.

O entusiasmo na sala parecia bem menor quando ele terminou de falar. Ninguém gostava dessas sessões de avaliação, e não costumavam esconder isso. Mas era algo que precisava ser feito, querendo ou não. Robin estava começando a sair da cozinha, resignado com a atitude se seus amigos, quando uma voz soou atrás dele:

- Cara, já era hora! Eu tava doido para saber quando íamos ter outra avaliação!

Robin, Ciborgue, Estelar e Ravena não conseguiram acreditar no que tinham acabado de ouvir. Por um momento, pensaram que devia ser algum novo vilão, e se viraram na direção do dono da voz, prontos para chutar o traseiro dele até o outro lado do planeta. Mas sua percepção da realidade quase foi destruída quando identificaram aquele que proferira tão estranhas palavras.

Mutano estava sentado em sua cadeira, esvaziando o conteúdo da caixa de cereal direto na boca, alheio ao fato de que esteve prestes a ser explodido em pedacinhos por seus colegas. Ao perceber o som de quarto queixos caindo no chão, simplesmente olhou para eles e perguntou; balançando a caixa de cereal vazia na mão:

- O quê? Vocês também queriam um pouco?

Os quatro Titãs trocaram olhares entre si. Não havia mais dívidas. O que quer que o metamorfo esteja aprontando, é grave.

- Hum, pensando melhor, Titãs, a avaliação fica adiada para amanhã. Acabei de lembrar que tenho que limpar meu quarto hoje. – Robin disse, retirando-se apressadamente da cozinha.

- Tenho que alimentar Silkie. – Disse Estelar, que voou para o corredor.

- Eu tenho que recarregar. – Desculpou-se Ciborgue, que também estava saindo.

- Meditação. – Falou Ravena, enquanto se teleportava para seu quarto.

Todos os quatro gastaram o resto do dia investigando a Torre, tentando descobrir que tipo de brincadeira seu colega verde poderia ter aprontado. Infelizmente para eles, não era nenhuma peça a razão da alegria de Mutano. Todos eles desperdiçaram o dia em uma busca inútil, enquanto o metamorfo ocupou-se se sua rotina habitual. Biblioteca de tarde e musculação à noite.

--\\--\\--

No dia seguinte, os cinco titãs reuniram-se na sala de treinamento, após o café-da-manhã. Dois dos rapazes da equipe estavam ansiosos pelo teste: Robin acreditava que as sessões de treino e suas respectivas avaliações fariam a equipe trabalhar melhor em conjunto, ficando mais eficiente. Já Ciborgue, que ajudara a construir a pista de obstáculos, tinha um objetivo bem menos nobre em mente: como conhecia a pista de trás para frente, não teria dificuldade alguma em desafiar certo colega a superar sua pontuação, e conseqüentemente não lavar pratos por uma semana.

As duas meninas não tinham nenhum entusiasmo além do normal. Não gostavam muito dos treinos insanos de seu líder, ou testes como o que estavam prestes a fazer, mas isso era algo necessário, e por isso se resignavam a participar e dar o melhor de si mesmas.

E, por fim, havia o metamorfo da equipe. Este sempre gastava as horas anteriores às avaliações reclamando e choramingando. Ele as detestava e fazia questão de deixar isso bem claro. E o pior de tudo é que ele sempre perdia as apostas contra seu amigo metálico e acabava tendo que lavar os pratos sujos de (argh!) carne dele por uma semana ou mais.

Mas não hoje.

Mutano seguia seus colegas pelos corredores da Torre em direção à sala de treinamento, ocupado com uma atividade que pouco a pouco se tornava menos incomum para ele: pensar. E era sobre o teste que iria realizar em minutos que ele estava pensando.

Ele queria muito fazer este teste. MUITO. Queria mostrar para todos do que era capaz, que era tão bom quanto qualquer um deles. Afinal, essa fora a segunda razão pela qual decidira se esforçar de verdade nos treinos habituais, e fazer musculação escondido à noite. E agora que o treinamento físico começara a mostrar resultados, estava louco para se exibir um pouco. Bem, talvez mais que um pouco.

Mas na tarde do dia anterior, na biblioteca, o Sr. Smith tinha dito algo diferente: que o metamorfo deveria esperar mais para se revelar, que deveria aguardar até ter certeza que ia ser o melhor de todos. Mais que isso: superar a pontuação deles com tal intensidade que o deixasse humilhados. Dessa forma, concluíra o velho, ia causar uma impressão muito mais forte nos demais. E Mutano sabia que era verdade. Estava certo que sua marca na pista de obstáculos ia melhorar muito, mas muito provavelmente não ia superar Robin, que gastava a maior parte do dia na sala de treino, ou Ciborgue, que praticamente tinha construído a pista. Mas ele não conseguia segurar a própria excitação: também queria saber do que era capaz agora, o quanto havia realmente melhorado. No entanto, não tinha vontade de humilhar seus colegas. Exceto talvez Ciborgue, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Os cinco Titãs finalmente alcançaram seu destino. A porta abriu-se, revelando a sala de treino convertida em uma pista de obstáculos. Havia de tudo ali: armadilhas, robôs, armas montadas nas paredes e muito mais. Felizmente, nada ali tinha sido projetado para ser letal, mas nem por isso alguém podia se dar ao luxo de ser descuidado. Os perigos do teste podiam não matar, mas doíam. Bastante.

Após os cinco fazerem um rápido aquecimento, era a hora do teste começar. O garoto-prodígio tomou a dianteira. Como líder da equipe, era sua obrigação ser o primeiro.

Ele transpôs a pista de obstáculos como era de se esperar. Movendo-se com agilidade, desviou-se quase casualmente dos disparos, ao mesmo tempo em que eliminava os perigos dos quais não poderia esquivar-se. Seus alvos, fossem bonecos de treino ou armas, eram desabilitados quase no mesmo instante em que emergiam de seu esconderijo no chão, paredes ou teto. Ele cruzou o final da pista e olhou para o cronômetro da parede. Dois minutos e onze segundos, o que pareceu deixá-lo satisfeito.

- Dois segundos! – Robin gritou para seus colegas informando-lhes o seu progresso. Todos eles comemoraram. Ravena contentou-se em concordar com a cabeça.

Em seguida era a vez de Ciborgue. Ele tinha um sorriso confiante no rosto, e, de fato, tinha certeza que iria conseguir superar a marca de seu líder. Tinha memorizado cada um dos obstáculos da pista que ele criara, bem como seu funcionamento. Mal podia esperar podia esperar para ver a cara que Robin faria ao ser ultrapassado. Talvez até tirasse uma foto. Verdade, o que o homem metálico pretendia não era lá muito honesto, mas como deixar passar uma oportunidade dessas? Ele assumiu posição e se preparou para correr.

Disparando com uma velocidade surpreendente para seu tamanho, Ciborgue começou a transpor os obstáculos da pista. Diferente do menino-prodígio, no entanto, ele não usava agilidade acrobática nem reflexos treinados, confiando nos dados que dispunha sobre a pista para poder evitar os perigos. E aqueles que não podiam ser evitados eram destruídos com pura força bruta, ou uma de suas rajadas sônicas. Na verdade, a pista não parecia páreo para ele. A linha de chegada estava cada vez mais próxima, e a vitória seria sua. Nada poderia estragar esse momento.

Foi então que Ciborgue cometeu um erro. Um GRANDE erro.

Convencido de que ia ter o menor tempo na pista, sua vontade de se exibir simplesmente superou seu bom-senso. Ele, antes de chegar ao final, virou-se para dar tchauzinho para os colegas. E se arrependeu disso no mesmo instante em que se virou novamente para a frente, pois um imenso braço mecânico o acertou em cheio no peito, derrubando-o e prendendo-o no chão. E, quando ele estava prestes a se libertar, as armas ainda ativas cobriram-no com uma barragem de disparos. A fumaça das explosões impediu a visão do Titã em perigo, e, por um longo período nada se pôde perceber, além dos disparos que continuavam a ser efetuados contra o local onde Ciborgue estava. Tudo parecia acabado.

E então, com um rugido, uma figura emergiu de dentro da fumaça. Segurando o braço mecânico que há pouco o imobilizara, Ciborgue balançou-o como um porrete gigante, destruindo várias das armas que atiravam nele. As que estavam além do alcance foram desabilitadas por rajadas sônicas certeiras. Livre do perigo, largou sua arma improvisada e correu para o final da pista, jogando-se no chão para ganhar cada décimo de segundo possível.

- Quanto? Quanto? – Ele perguntou no momento em que terminou de deslizar no chão, olhando para os colegas.

- Dois minutos e trinta e quatro segundos, homem de lata. – Robin respondeu, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. – Você melhorou um segundo, mesmo com tchauzinho.

- Droga... – Ciborgue descansou a cabeça no chão, desapontado. Tinha perdido uma oportunidade de ouro para rir às custas de seu líder. – Bem, pelo menos ainda posso gravar a choradeira do verdinho quando ele chegar por último. – raciocinou ele, resignado.

A terceira pessoa a enfrentar a pista seria Estelar, que até o momento estivera ocupada em torcer e animar Ciborgue e Robin enquanto eles faziam seus respectivos testes. Agora, no entanto, estava séria e preparada. Seus olhos e mãos emitiam seu característico brilho verde. E, assim que a pista ficou pronta, começou a voar na maior velocidade possível para o fim do percurso.

A tamaraneana podia ter a vantagem tática de poder voar, mas isso não a ajudava contra os perigos da pista. Armas diversas disparavam uma espécie de cola verde que endurecia em contato com o ar. Alguns disparos a atingiram, diminuindo sua velocidade. Antes que pudesse se livrar da cola, que se tornava uma massa cristalina em sua perna esquerda, Estelar foi atingida mais vezes por essa arma, ficando inteiramente coberta por uma substância que parecia cristal verde translúcido. Ela caiu no chão com estrépito, enquanto um enorme martelo descia de um compartimento na parede, pronto para esmagar sua vítima indefesa.

Recorrendo à sua força alienígena, ela conseguiu estilhaçar a massa esverdeada que a prendia, bem a tempo de conseguir segurar o gigantesco martelo com as duas mãos. Com uma rajada de seus olhos, partiu o cabo do martelo que a segurava, e em seguida começou a voar de novo. Mas, desta vez, em vez de simplesmente avançar em linha reta como antes, seguiu um curso espiral, disparando seus discos verdes contra os alvos que a ameaçavam. Poucos metros antes do fim da pista, uma parede desceu do teto, bloqueando o caminho da tamaraneana. Mas ela simplesmente atravessou a parede de concreto com um soco, reduzindo-a a uma pilha de destroços e segundos depois terminando a pista.

- Dois minutos e vinte e cinco segundos, Estelar. Quatro segundos a menos do que na última vez. – Robin falou, satisfeito. Até agora, todos os Titãs tinha apresentado melhora em seus desempenhos.

- Glorioso! Amigos, estou melhor do que antes! – Ela gritou, batendo palmas para... bem, para si mesma. Parecia uma garotinha que acabara de ganhar uma boneca nova, feliz como estava. Era difícil acreditar que ainda a pouco estava destruindo obstáculos mecânicos com um fervor de fazer inveja a qualquer guerreiro.

Mutano estava pensando. Agora ia ser a sua vez de encarar a pista de obstáculos, mas ele tinha tido uma idéia observando Ciborgue. Uma idéia que ele achava ser a melhor dos últimos meses. Mas, para colocar tal idéia em prática, precisava ganhar alguns minutos, para poder coletar um item absolutamente necessário para o que tinha em mente. Por isso, quando ouviu a voz de Robin, anunciando que era sua vez, respondeu:

- Huh, cara? Preciso ir no banheiro.

- Você o quê? – Robin questionou, incrédulo. – Não dava para ter ido antes? – Pelo visto, o velho Mutano estava de volta, com suas desculpas esfarrapadas para não treinar.

- Desculpe, cara, mas você sabe como é. A natureza chama e você atende. – O metamorfo fez o máximo para parecer desesperado para usar o toalete.

- Está bem, pode ir. Só não demore. – Robin autorizou. – Ravena, assuma posição.

- NÃO!! – Mutano gritou. – Digo, não pulem a minha vez.

Os quatro titãs se olharam de soslaio, sem realmente entender o comportamento de seu colega.

- Por que não? – Ravena perguntou, impassível.

- Porque... Porque eu... Olha, é importante para mim e... bem, a pista já está toda programada para me testar, certo? Só me esperem cinco minutos, OK? – E, antes mesmo de ver se os demais Titãs concordaram ou não com o pedido, Mutano transformou-se em um guepardo e disparou para seu quarto. Uma vez lá começou a revirar tudo em busca de um pequeno objeto.

Enquanto isso, na sala de treinamento, Robin não estava nem um pouco inclinado a atender ao pedido de seu colega mais novo. Ravena, por sua vez, não via sentido em adiar sua própria avaliação, e por isso preparou-se para enfrentar a pista. Estava prestes a começar quando ouviram a voz de Ciborgue.

- Ei, não íamos esperar o Mutano voltar?

- Amigo Mutano disse que era muito importante para ele atender ao chamado da natureza. – Disse Estelar de forma desaprovadora. – Nós deveríamos honrar esse pedido.

O garoto-prodígio suspirou. Estelar tinha um sério problema com figuras de linguagem. Mas não estava disposto a explicar o significado desta, pelo menos não na frente de todo mundo.

- E, de qualquer forma, não dá para pular a vez do verdinho. – Ciborgue falou. – A pista já está programada. O teste da Ravena só vai começar depois que o do Mutano terminar.

- Então eu tenho que ficar aqui parada até ele voltar e fazer o teste dele? – Perguntou a empata, um pouco irritada. O titã metálico simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Basicamente.

- Vou buscar um livro, então. – A empata levantou-se. Obviamente isto vai demorar um bocado.

Mas não teve a oportunidade. Mal Ravena alcançava a porta, ela abriu-se ruidosamente, revelando um Mutano ofegante.

- CHEGUEI! Me dá um minuto para recuperar o fôlego e eu começo. – Disse o Titã verde.

Ravena começou a se dirigir novamente para o local onde estava, mas ouviu uma voz às suas costas:

- Rae, preciso te pedir um favor. Quando eu terminar o meu teste, tenho que falar com você. – Não era um pedido, e sim uma afirmação.

- O que você quer? – A empata estava levemente intrigada: por que ele iria pedir ajuda depois de fazer o teste? E por quê desta vez ela NÃO tinha um mau pressentimento sobre o que quer que o metamorfo estivesse planejando?

- Te falo assim que eu acabar meu teste. Deixe-me falar antes de começar o seu, está bem? – Respondeu o Titã verde, no mesmo tom de antes. Ravena deu de ombros, um movimento que Mutano interpretou como "Que seja".

Cinco minutos depois, o Titã mais jovem estava pronto para correr. Ao ouvir o sinal, transformou-se em um colibri e avançou pela pista, em uma velocidade espetacular. Graças ao tamanho a agilidade da forma escolhida, podia desviar sem dificuldade dos disparos feitos contra ele. Mas logo uma rede, fina o bastante para apanhá-lo, abriu-se em seu caminho. Sem hesitar, Mutano transformou-se em um elefante e deixou seu tamanho e peso rasgar a rede antes que ela o prendesse, sem parar de correr nem um só instante. Logo, uma jaula caiu sobre o paquiderme, com o objetivo de prendê-lo. Mas nem ao menos pôde atrasá-lo, pois as grades não puderam impedir uma abelha verde de sair dali de dentro. A abelha imediatamente se transformou em um guepardo, disparando para o final da pista, evitando disparos por milímetros, desviando-se com precisão felina. O último obstáculo foi o mesmo que Estelar, uma parede de concreto que emergiu do solo, bloqueando o caminho. O metamorfo a transpôs assumindo a forma de um triceratops e, com o impulso que já havia acumulado, pondo a parede abaixo. Terminado seu teste, Mutano reassumiu sua forma original, e, ofegante, aguardou o resultado.

- Dois minutos e vinte e cinco segundos. – declarou Robin distraidamente. – Melhora de... – O garoto-prodígio perdeu a fala, parecendo surpreso como se os segredos do universo estivessem impressos no seu cronômetro.- ... três minutos e um segundo?!

- O QUÊ?? – Ciborgue não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. – O verdinho superou minha marca? Deixa eu ver isso aqui! – O Titã cibernético arrancou o cronômetro das mãos de seu líder, examinando nervosamente os dados que o dispositivo oferecia.

Enquanto os outros dois rapazes brigavam pela posse do cronômetro, Mutano estava parabenizando a si mesmo. Realmente, as semanas de musculação noturna, bem como o fato de ter passado a se esforçar nos treinos matinais, compensaram. As armadilhas, as armas e os demais perigos da pista pareceram estar em câmera lenta. Ele, por sua vez, certamente estava mais rápido e mais forte. O metamorfo já estava feliz com a altura e os músculos extras, mas o preparo físico adicional era mais do que bem-vindo. Verdade, ele não tinha conseguido a melhor colocação, mesmo se esforçando ao máximo, mas a melhoria em relação à última pontuação era surpreendente. Ele se lembrou de algo que o Sr. Smith tinha lhe dito no dia em que se conheceram: "_Você tem um potencial ilimitado_", e, diante do resultado do teste, Mutano estava se sentindo assim. Sem limites.

O metamorfo só parou de sonhar quando ouviu a voz de Robin ordenando a Ravena para começar seu teste (pelo visto o menino-prodígio tinha conseguido manter as mãos metálicas de Ciborgue longe do cronômetro). Lembrando-se que precisava pedir algo à empata, saiu correndo em direção a ela, gritando a plenos pulmões.

- Ravena! Pára! Calma aí! Não começa ainda!

Ravena lançou-lhe um olhar irritado; esperava poder fazer logo seu teste, e esperava que seu amigo verde tivesse esquecido do favor que pedira.

Mutano a alcançou e cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dela. Por um instante, os olhos de Ravena arregalaram-se em surpresa, mas rapidamente voltaram à expressão irritada de antes:

- Você sabe que isso é trapaça, não sabe? – Ela disse olhando direto nos olhos do metamorfo.

- Não é não. – Mutano respondeu, sustentando o olhar dela.

- É trapaça sim. – Ravena repetiu. _Tem algo de diferente nele... o que será? – _ela pensou.

- Não é trapaça não. – Sustentou Mutano, fazendo um esforço de vontade para não desviar o olhar.

- É sim. – Ravena continuou, percebendo o que estava errado com ele. _Ele está mais alto que antes._ – Ela pensou.

- Não é não. – Mutano insistiu, determinado a não se encolher como costumava fazer antes.

- É sim. – Ravena falou, rolando os olhos. A forma como o metamorfo a olhava estava deixando-a sem jeito.

- Não é trapaça, Ravena! Por acaso o menino-pássaro ali do lado falou que não podia?

Essa pergunta deixou a empata perplexa. Não, realmente Robin não havia feito nenhum tipo de restrição à idéia do garoto verde, mas quando foi que Mutano aprendeu a raciocinar dessa maneira?

- Só porque Robin não DISSE para não fazer, - a empata falou calmamente, como se falasse com uma criança. – não significa que eu deva. Não é assim que esperam que eu faça meu teste.

- O teste foi feito para testar a cada um de nós em todos os aspectos, mas principalmente testar a forma como usamos nossos poderes. - O metamorfo respondeu como se estivesse ministrando uma palestra. – Seu objetivo é fazer o melhor possível para cruzar a pista no menor tempo possível, ou seja...

- Já entendi, Mutano.- disse Ravena, achando estranhíssima a maneira como seu amigo acabara de falar. – Mas acontece que eu prefiro fazer do modo mais difícil, pois é melhor treinar assim.

- Olha, Rae, só vai levar um segundo. Literalmente! Se você ainda quiser, é só fazer o teste de novo do seu jeito. Além disso... – o metamorfo aproximou-se, com os olhos brilhando de expectativa, balançando as sobrancelhas daquele jeito que fazia. - ... eu sei que você quer ver a cara que o homem de lata e o cérebro de passarinho vão fazer.

A Titã pensou por um momento. Fazia sentido. Realmente, não ia gastar mais do que poucos segundos atender ao pedido dele, e, verdade seja dita, lá no fundo (BEM lá no fundo), Ravena tinha uma curiosidade em ver a reação de Robin e Ciborgue. Mas ela sabia que essa não era a forma como esperavam que fizesse seu teste, e nem tinha intenção de participar das brincadeiras infantis de seu amigo verde.

- Olha, Mutano... – Ravena estava prestes a explicar a ele porque não iria atender seu pedido, quando gritos a interromperam:

- Aí, eu detesto interromper os dois pombinhos, mas será que dava para terminar o teste primeiro? – Robin gritou do outro lado da sala, apontando para o cronômetro em sua mão.

- É, tem lugares melhores para se declarar um ao outro. – Ciborgue entrou na onda. – Vocês sabem: cineminha, algodão doce, passeio no parque à noite...

Estelar, como era de se esperar, estava dando pulos de alegria. A garota alienígena não entendia as sutilezas do sarcasmo e da ironia.

- Maravilhoso! Finalmente nossos amigos Mutano e Ravena confessaram os sentimentos que têm um pelo outro! Devemos celebrar esta ocasião!

Evidentemente, os dois adolescentes alvos destes comentários comportaram-se da maneira como se esperava; Mutano estava coçando a nuca com um sorriso envergonhado no rosto, ao passo que Ravena estava achando a parede da sala interessantíssima naquele instante. Passaram-se alguns segundos nessa situação desconfortável até que a empata continuou o que estava falando:

- ...Esteja preparado. – Ela sibilou para o Titã verde, enquanto se posicionava para transpor a pista.

Assim que recebeu o sinal para começar, Ravena fez aquilo que Mutano tinha pedido: deixou-se envolver pelo seu ego espiritual, afundando no chão,e re-emergindo no outro lado da pista. Todo o processo de teleporte levou...

- ZERO VÍRGULA SETE SEGUNDOS?! – O líder dos Titãs gritou, surpreso como jamais estivera na vida. Ciborgue, por sua vez, parecia estar em estado catatônico: não movia um músculo, exceto pela sobrancelha de seu olho humano, que tremia incontrolavelmente.

Click.

Robin olhava da pista para Ravena, de Ravena para o cronômetro, e do cronômetro para a pista em rápida sucessão, seu cérebro incapaz de absorver o fato que acabara de acontecer. Ciborgue ainda estava imóvel, mas emitiu um som estranho. Aparentemente seu sistema estava reiniciando.

Click.

O Titã cibernético sacudiu a cabeça, reativado. Olhou para um menino-prodígio ainda chocado, e depois para a empata da equipe, que encarou ambos com um ar de indiferente superioridade.

Click.

Os dois rapazes recuperaram o controle da fala juntos:

- Ah, fala sério, garota! – queixou-se Ciborgue.

- Ravena, isso é trapaça. – acusou Robin.

- Não. – a empata falou no tom monótono de sempre.

O garoto-prodígio e o homem metálico foram mais uma vez tomados pela surpresa. Incrédulos, por vários segundos não puderam fazer nada além de olhar para os rostos uns do outros, e depois para a menina que os confrontava, repetidamente.

Click.

Depois de vários segundos tensos, os dois adolescentes recuperaram a voz, unidos em uma dívida, a qual soou em uníssono pela sala de treino.

- COMO ASSIM, NÃO É TRAPAÇA?! – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, mas Ravena não se deixou intimidar.

Você não proibiu ninguém de se teleportar, Robin. – Disse ela. Ele, por sua vez, abriu a boca para responder, mas percebeu que ela estava certa. Essa percepção fez seu queixo literalmente cair até encostar o chão.

Click.

- Além disso, a pista foi feita para testar a forma como usamos nossos poderes. – Continuou a empata. – Não é minha culpa se o projetista da pista não levou teleporte em consideração.

Ciborgue não se mexeu. Sem eu olho podia-se ler a palavra "TILT" em caracteres negros contra o fundo vermelho.

Click.

- Amigo Mutano, por que você está tirando tantas fotos dos amigos Robin e Ciborgue? – Estelar perguntou, aparentemente sem motivo algum para isso.

Os dois Titãs mencionados pela princesa alienígena acordaram de seu transe, percebendo novamente o mundo à sua volta. Olharam bobamente para a cara um do outro, e em seguida, para a fonte dos "clicks" que ecoavam pela sala. Mutano estava tirando foto atrás de foto de ambos os Titãs. E então a compreensão os atingiu: se o pestinha verde os estava registrando desde o teste da Ravena, então tinha material o bastante para fazê-los pagar mico pelos próximos dois anos ou mais.

E, pela segunda vez nessa manhã, Robin e Ciborgue viram-se unidos em um só propósito, o qual soou em uníssono pela sala de treino.

- PEGA ELE!! – gritaram os dois, iniciando a caçada ao titã verde.

Com isso, a sala de treinamento da Torre Titã viu-se subitamente silenciosa, os três rapazes tendo esquecido lá uma Estelar muito confusa e uma Ravena portando um pequeno, quase inexistente sorriso nos lábios.

- Ravena, amiga, por que os meninos estão correndo pela Torre? A avaliação não consistia em correr pela pista à nossa frente? – Perguntou Estelar, que ainda não entendia as peças que seus colegas homens costumavam pregar uns nos outros.

- Coisa de menino, Estelar. – respondeu a empata, suprimindo outro sorriso. - Estou indo para o meu quarto.

- Às vezes... – a princesa alienígena falou consigo mesma, seguindo sua amiga para fora da sala. – acho que nunca vou entender os costumes da Terra...


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Titans NÃO é minha propriedade. Nem Duna. Nem Star Wars. Nem Holy Avenger. E nem quase tudo aquilo que eu quero da vida.

**CAP 7**

A perseguição ao metamorfo consumiu o resto da manhã. Nenhum recurso foi poupado na luta pela posse da câmera: mudanças de forma, rajadas sônicas, discos congelantes, etc. As duas ocupantes femininas da Torre foram sábias ao manterem-se longe dos gritos, uivos e explosões.

A caçada só terminou quando Ciborgue e Robin encurralaram Mutano no corredor onde ficava seu próprio quarto e o de Ravena. O metamorfo tentou entrar em seu quarto, mas a porta estava trancada. Olhando à sua direita, viu o Titã cibernético balançando um controle na mão, sorrindo perversamente; provavelmente tinha trancado o quarto remotamente. E Mutano não ousaria tentar passar por ele. Ciborgue era enorme, ocupando boa parte do espaço pelo qual o garoto verde poderia passar. Além disso, qualquer movimento daqueles braços robóticos poderia causar dor... considerável.

Olhando à esquerda, o metamorfo viu sua rota de fuga bloqueada por Robin. Embora o menino-prodígio não fosse tão grande e forte quanto seu colega metálico, era muitas vezes mais ágil, e, se Mutano tentasse passar por ele, inevitavelmente seria apanhado por uma chave quádrupla, um Cobra Twist, disco congelante, gás sonífero, ou qualquer outra bugiganga que seu líder escondesse no cinto de utilidades. E ele estava ciente de que naquele cinto cabia MUITA coisa.

Lado direito bloqueado, lado esquerdo bloqueado, porta do quarto, trancada. O cerco se fechava à medida que o menino-prodígio e o Titã metálico aproximavam-se lentamente, já saboreando a vitória. Em desespero, Mutano tentou abrir a porta de seu quarto uma última vez, sem sucesso; sem intenção de se entregar, ele encostou-se de costas na porta, para ao menos poder encarar seus algozes antes do fim. Mas, ao invés disso, ele viu sua salvação: poucos metros adiante dele havia outra porta, uma porta com um nome escrito nela: "RAVENA".

Mutano não pensou mais: começou a correr para o quarto da empata. Os perseguidores ficaram imóveis um instante, surpresos com o local aonde seu colega verde se dirigia. Foi o bastante para o metamorfo abrir a porta, mas antes que pudesse entrar, sentiu uma enorme mão mecânica agarrando eu braço direito, e suspendendo-o no ar. Em seguida, uma mão coberta por uma luva verde segurou seu pulso esquerdo, imobilizando a mão que segurava a câmera. Percebendo que o aparelho ia lhe ser tomado, Mutano fez o último movimento que ainda podia. Abriu a mão esquerda, deixando a câmera cair. Contudo, antes que ela alcançasse o chão, ele aparou a queda com o pé e a chutou para dentro do quarto de Ravena. A câmera fotográfica não fez nenhum som ao desaparecer na penumbra daquele aposento.

Ciborgue e Robin largaram seu amigo e correram na direção que a máquina fotográfica deslizara, mas congelaram ao perceber aonde estavam indo. Pela terceira vez naquele dia, ambos encontraram-se lado a lado em um sentimento comum, e deram dois passos cautelosos para trás. Aquele era o quarto da Ravena. Ninguém entra no quarto de Ravena.

Enquanto isso, Mutano estava agradecendo a si mesmo pelo esforço extra nos treinamentos. Se fosse um ou dois meses atrás, a câmera teria certamente quebrado, seja por cair no chão, seja porque seria chutada forte demais. Mas o movimento do metamorfo instantes atrás fora preciso: a câmera estava agora embaixo de uma das estantes de livros de Ravena, e não teria sofrido mais que uns poucos arranhões por deslizar pelo chão.

Sua alegria, porém, foi rudemente interrompida quando seus ombros foram agarrados por Ciborgue, que o suspendeu no ar (de novo) e começou a sacudi-lo como se fosse um milkshake.

- Seu pequeno...! – Ciborgue estava furioso. – No que diabos estava pensando?? Aquele é o quarto da Ravena! Ravena!! E agora como é que eu vou recuperar aquelas fotos? Hein? Hein?

O adolescente metálico continuou a sacudir o seu colega, alheio ao fato de que não obteria resposta alguma enquanto não deixasse sua vítima respirar um pouco, pelo menos. De fato, Ciborgue só largou Mutano (que parecia prestes a vomitar) quando Robin colocou a mão em seu ombro. Tinha a expressão triunfante daqueles que sabem mais de que estão realmente revelando:

- Relaxa, Ciborgue. – O menino-prodígio falou calmamente, para que Mutano (mais tonto que um gambá bêbado) pudesse entender. – Já conseguimos o que queríamos.

- Ficou louco Robin? Não viu aonde a câmera foi parar? Aquele é o quarto da Ravena. Ravena! – Ciborgue respondeu, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Exatamente. – Continuou Robin serenamente, sorrindo.

- Acho que você não tá me entendendo, cérebro de pássaro. A. Câmera. Está. No. Quarto. Da. Ravena! Você sabe o que ela... – o rosto do Titã cibernético iluminou-se à medida que a compreensão o atingiu. – É claro... ninguém nunca mais vai ver aquela câmera, e nem as fotos dentro dela!

- Foi o que eu disse. – Robin concluiu, vitorioso. – Vamos para a cozinha. Tá na hora do almoço.

- Certo. Sabe, Mutano, eu ia fazer você engolir uma picanha tripla como castigo, mas, como estou me sentindo estranhamente generoso hoje, vou deixar você preparar sua própria carne falsa. – Ciborgue falou em tom de deboche para seu amigo verde.

O qual estava caído no chão fazia alguns minutos, a língua pendendo da boca, tonto demais para ver qualquer coisa além do corredor que rodopiava furiosamente. Mas, de alguma forma, captou o discurso do amigo que se afastava. Um braço verde e trêmulo ergueu-se lentamente, apontando para o teto.

- Vocês dois esperem só. – a voz do metamorfo parecia a de um bêbado, tão tonto ele estava. – Uma dose do charme de Mutano, e aquela câmera vai estar de volta na minha mão em um instante.

Pela quarta e última vez naquele dia, um sentimento comum tomou conta de Robin e Ciborgue. Ambos se viraram, olhando perplexos para seu amigo caído, e, em seguida, um para o outro.

Dois segundos depois, as risadas de ambos puderam ser ouvidas do outro lado da baía.

--\\--\\--

O almoço saiu como de costume na Torre Titã. Conversas, risadas, debates tofu versus carne, e tudo o mais. Ciborgue tentou perguntar às meninas o que elas achavam do tal "Charme de Mutano", mas calou-se rapidamente quando o dono do "charme" começou a dar tchauzinho de uma maneira muito similar àquela que ele tinha feito no teste da manhã. Sim, um almoço normal naquela Torre.

Quando todos estavam com suas refeições quase terminadas, Robin limpou a garganta para falar. Os demais Titãs ficaram tensos imediatamente: esses discursos à hora do almoço sempre significavam problemas. Possivelmente alguma maratona desumana de treinamento ou algo do gênero.

- Titãs, eu estava pensando na sessão de treinamento de hoje cedo. E, apesar de uma surpresinha desagradável... – ele olhou feio para Ravena, que sustentou seu olhar calmamente. O menino-prodígio detestava ser superado. - ...acho que todos nós fomos muito bem. E creio que merecemos uma pequena comemoração.

Estelar, Mutano e Ciborgue praticamente saltaram da mesa, de tão contentes. Robin sentiu seus ossos literalmente se esfarelando, tamanha a força com que a tamaraneana o abraçou. Os outros dois garotos pareciam estar numa competição para ver quem gritava mais alto:

- Comemoração, cara! Vamos sair para algum lugar por aí! – gritou Mutano.

- Pizza! A melhor forma de se fazer uma festa! – Ciborgue completou, gritando tão alto quanto seu amigo.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que a agitação na cozinha diminuísse o bastante para que alguém pudesse ser ouvido. E, quando isso finalmente aconteceu, a voz de Ravena ecoou, em seu tom monótono de sempre:

- Quem é você e o que fez com o verdadeiro Robin? – Era uma péssima tentativa de se fazer uma piada, ainda mais quando quem a profere não deixa sair um pingo de emoção na voz. O resultado disso foi que Ciborgue, Estelar e Mutano a levaram a sério, mas apenas por um segundo. Talvez tenha sido a cara de Robin ao se ver sob a mira de três de seus colegas que os fez acordar, mas não dava para ter certeza. De qualquer forma, logo depois estavam discutindo acaloradamente sobre o que iriam fazer.

Após um tempo considerável falando, discutindo, gritando, debatendo, e até mesmo choramingando, os Titãs chegaram a um acordo: naquela noite mesmo iriam a um novo shopping que estava sendo inaugurado. Tinha de tudo lá: pizzaria, boliche, lojas, fliperama, e até uma café-livraria. E no dia seguinte, cada um deles iria escolher um filme para todos assistirem juntos, na sala comum da Torre.

Dessa forma, com tudo combinado, cada um deles tratou de cuidar de seus próprios afazeres pelo resto da tarde.

--\\--\\--

O novo shopping center era, de fato, tudo aquilo que parecia ser, e mais: além de todas as atrações que os Titãs já sabiam que tinha, um cinema e uma lagoa artificial para patinação no gelo tinham sido inaugurados apenas uma semana antes.

Os cinco adolescentes tiveram uma noite bastante agradável. Mal tinham chegado e Estelar agarrou a mão de Robin, arrastando-o para visitar TODAS as lojas. O coitado teve que seguir a garota hiperativa para todo o canto, com uma pilha cada vez maior de compras nos braços. Ravena decidiu checar o café-livraria e ficou por lá um bom tempo colocando a leitura em dia. Ciborgue e Mutano gastaram o seu tempo juntos no boliche e no fliperama, o segundo reclamando que o primeiro estava trapaceando a cada partida que perdia, ou seja, o tempo quase todo.

Eles se encontraram mais tarde, num horário combinado, para encerrar a noite com chave de ouro. Em outras palavras, pizza! A pizzaria do shopping gabava-se de ter em seu cardápio todos os sabores de pizza existentes (e alguns inexistentes) no planeta. E os seus mais recentes fregueses pretendiam colocar essa declaração à prova.

Entre os sabores pedidos estavam pelo menos 4 pizzas de carnes diferentes, vegetariana e tofu, queijo, sushi, e até mesmo uma de caramelo com melancia para Estelar. Tudo acompanhado por litros de refrigerante, uma garrafa de água, e um vidro inteiro de mostarda para a tamaraneana.

Ravena comia devagar, alternando pausadamente goles de sua água e as mordidas no seu pedaço de pizza. Parecia estar observando seus amigos. Estelar inundava tudo o eu comia em mostarda, além de beber o condimento diretamente. Ela parava a intervalos regulares para alimentar Robin, que estava esparramado em sua cadeira, os braços inertes, dormentes por carregar uma pilha monstruosa de compras pelo shopping todo. E, do outro lado da mesa estavam Ciborgue e Mutano, devastando sua comida com um fervor quase genocida. A empata achava isso intrigante; podia entender que um sujeito grande como Ciborgue comesse muito, mas que um baixinho magrelo como Mutano estivesse sempre com fome era estranho para ela. Se bem que, olhando melhor, a diferença de altura entre os dois parecia menor, e o metamorfo não parecia mais tão magro quanto antes. Ravena estava examinando-o para ver se isso era só impressão sua, quando seus pensamentos foram abruptamente interrompidos.

- Rae, você quer um pedaço? – Perguntou Mutano, estendendo as caixas ainda contendo algumas fatias de pizza de tofu e vegetariana.

- Hein? – Ravena perguntou bobamente, olhando para a fatia meio comida em sua mão (a primeira), e as outras que o Titã verde lhe oferecia.

- Pizza, você quer? Não seja tímida! – ele insistiu, balançando as caixas de pizza.

Isto pareceu despertar a empata de seu torpor. Ela realmente estava distraída. Ou será que estava profundamente concentrada?

- Mutano, quantas vezes eu já disse que não como carne falsa? – Ela falou calmamente.

- Então por que você estava olhando desse jeito? O metamorfo retrucou na hora.

Esse comentário fez Ravena congelar. Ela estaria mesmo encarando ele? A empata sem saberia dizer, estava distraída demais poucos instantes antes. Talvez estivesse mesmo.

- Eu não estava olhando nada. – Ela disse pausadamente, colocando ênfase na última palavra.

Mutano não respondeu, simplesmente se recostou na cadeira e a encarou com um olhar de quem sabe das coisas, um leve sorriso (para ele) adornando seu rosto. Ele percebia que tinha alguma coisa diferente com sua colega. Ela parecia... sem jeito.

- _Droga_. – Pensou Ravena. Ela podia sentir que estava levando a pior nessa conversa e não gostava disso, ainda mais por causa de QUEM estava olhando ela com um ar de divertida superioridade. Por sorte, os demais Titãs não estavam prestando atenção, já que Ciborgue estava mastigando uma pizza que ele enfiara inteira na boca (_Santa Azar, como é que ele faz isso_?), enquanto Estelar e Robin estavam restando atenção demais um no outro para ver qualquer outra coisa. Mas não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse dizer que a tirasse dessa situação desconfortável.

- E então, Rae? Não vai me dizer o que é que você não estava olhando? – Mutano perguntou, a voz quase um sussurro. Ele estava abusando da sorte e sabia disso.

A empata, irritada, lançou-lhe um olhar de "vou-matar-você-e-mandar-seus-restos-para-outra-dimensão". Normalmente, era nessa hora em que ele se encolhia, gritava como uma menininha, saía correndo, ou as três coisas ao mesmo tempo. Mas, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a previsão de Ravena falhou. Na verdade, agora Mutano a estava encarando diretamente, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele ficou um pouco surpreso por Ravena demorar tanto a lhe mandar seus famosos olhares de morte ou outra ameaça qualquer. Ele tinha reunido toda a força de vontade que tinha para não parecer assustado, mas não precisou dela. Desta vez, na verdade, ele achou uma gracinha a menina tentando fazer cara feia para intimidá-lo. O metamorfo não pôde evitar ficar olhando com cara de bobo.

Os dois adolescentes ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Ravena estava se perguntando por que Mutano a estava olhando daquele jeito em vez de sair correndo. Também estava começando a se sentir embaraçada com a forma como estava sendo olhada. Sem falar que aquela mesma sensação não-identificada que ela tivera naquela vez em que ele fora lhe falar em seu quarto estava de volta. Um calor agradável, aconchegante, que surgia no peito, um impulso de sorrir e assim ficar, em motivo, mas que ao mesmo tempo lhe dava um pouco de medo, sabe-se lá do quê. Quanto a Mutano, este estava com a mente flutuando entre dois olhos violeta. Era uma questão de segundos para que começasse a babar.

Este momento foi interrompido por um som que jamais teve igual neste planeta. Alto e reverberante como a erupção de um vulcão. A onda de choque resultante derrubou os dois de suas cadeiras. Eles já tinham lidado com sons perigosos antes, mas nunca, jamais, haviam testemunhado um som tão vil antes, nem mesmo um saído das profundezas da boca de seu amigo cibernético.

- Ciborgue, que nojo! – Ravena repreendeu-o, levantando-se e colocando sua cadeira de volta no lugar.

- Cara! Maneiro! – Mutano estava rindo tanto que nem podia levantar. – Você deve ter batido o recorde de maior arroto do mundo!

- Ah, também não foi tanto assim. – disse Ciborgue, cheio de falsa modéstia.

- Tá brincando!? Tomara que você tenha gravado essa! Ei, Robin, o que você acha de mostrarmos isso aos Titãs do Leste? Robin? Robin...?

Foi então que os três se deram conta que o menino-prodígio não estava entre eles. Nem Estelar. A única evidencia de que os dois tinham estado ali era a pilha descomunal de compras que ele tivera que carregar pelo shopping todo.

Os três Titãs suprimiram o impulso de procurar pelos colegas desaparecidos. Afinal, eles não deveriam estar correndo perigo. Muito pelo contrário, aliás. Mas a verdade é que não tiveram que procurar. O som de uma platéia torcendo e aplaudindo mostrou-lhes a localização dos dois.

Estelar estava a menos de 15 metros dali. Robin estava parado, os braços ainda inertes, observando-a se divertir numa máquina de dança. Ela, de fato, parecia mais feliz do que de costume, algo que os Titãs não acreditavam que fosse realmente possível. Na verdade, Estelar parecia TÃO feliz que parecia incapaz de parar de flutuar. Seus pés só tocavam a pista eletrônica por um instante, nos pontos indicado pela seqüência de passos na tela, e o fazia com precisão surpreendente, o que, ao final da música, lhe garantiu um índice de acerto de 89.2. A visão desse número na tela da máquina de dança fez a platéia urrar em êxtase. Tinham um novo recorde.

Mutano, Ciborgue e Ravena aproximaram-se. Os dois primeiros estavam comemorando a façanha da amiga, assim como o resto da platéia. A empata meramente se contentou em acompanhar os dois.

- Cara, faz tempo que não uso uma dessas. – Mutano falou, aparentemente para si mesmo. – Acho que...

- Como assim, "faz tempo"? – Ravena o interrogou. – Você e Ciborgue passaram as últimas horas apodrecendo seus cérebros com aqueles videogames e se esqueceram de brincar numa máquina dessas?

- Não é que a gente tenha esquecido, Rae. É que não tinha uma dessas máquinas de dança lá no fliperama. – surpreendentemente, isso era verdade. – Além disso, a lata velha aqui do meu lado ia acabar quebrando ela com esses pés de chumbo.

- Bem se você quiser se fazer de bobo na frente de toda essa gente, fique à vontade. Só deixe a gente voltar para nossa mesa antes, bem longe daqui. E meu nome é Ravena. – Ela falou sem olhar para ele.

- Ah, qualé? Por que a Estelar pode e eu não posso? – o metamorfo protestou, sem entender o que sua amiga queria dizer. Ela, por sua vez, virou-se calmamente para encará-lo.

- Porque, Mutano. – Ravena falou pausadamente, como quem está dando uma aula. – Estelar tem graça. Ela consegue usar aquele brinquedo direito. Além disso, mesmo que tropece, ela não vai cair, pois pode voar. Diferente de você.

- Blá, blá, blá. E daí que Estelar pode fazer todas essas coisas? O que isso tem a ver comigo não poder usar a máquina de dança? – Mutano insistiu.

Ravena revirou os olhos, frustrada. Ciborgue e Robin, que a essa altura estavam observando o bate-boca dos dois, balançaram as cabeças. O Titã verde podia ser bem obtuso de vez em quando.

- O que estou tentando dizer. – a empata decidiu que tinha que ser bem clara. – É que você não sabe dançar.

- Como assim, não sei dançar?? – Mutano perguntou indignado.

- Ela quer dizer que você vai tropeçar nos próprios pés, cair de cara no chão ou as duas coisas juntas, verdinho. – Ciborgue decidiu traduzir o que ele achava que Ravena estava pensando. Na verdade, ela só achava que ele dançava mal mesmo.

O Titã verde estava nervoso; mais uma vez seus amigos o estavam subestimando sem motivo. E só havia uma coisa a fazer agora: provar que todos eles estavam errados.

- Pois eu vou ali agora mesmo! E vou conseguir uma pontuação melhor que a de Estelar! – ele disse e foi até a máquina, pisando duro, mas foi impedido por Robin, que finalmente abandonara seu mutismo.

- Ei, Mutano, já que você está tão seguro de si, não quer tornar as coisas mais interessantes?

Os outros Titãs olharam seu líder com atenção. Não tinham idéia do que ele poderia estar pensando.

- Se você conseguir mais acertos que Estelar, pode escolher os filmes de amanhã no nosso lugar. Se perder, a gente escolhe o seu. – disse o menino-prodígio, com um sorriso de quem já ganhou a parada.

- Me deixa ver se entendi... – ponderou o metamorfo. – Se eu ganhar, eu escolho 5 filmes, o meu mais o de vocês, e se eu perder, um de vocês escolhe no meu lugar?

- Claro que não! Você fica sem escolher até que cada um de nós pegue um filme no seu lugar. Se eles quiserem apostar, claro. – Robin terminou a frase, esperando a resposta dos demais companheiros.

- Tô dentro. O Mutano vai perder mesmo... – respondeu Ciborgue, rindo.

- Que seja. – Ravena falou secamente.

- Só mais uma pessoa. Ei, Estelar! – O líder dos Titãs chamou sua namorada, que deixou os fãs e veio se juntar ao grupo, onde rapidamente lhe explicaram os termos da aposta.

- Se é um desafio o que amigo Mutano propõe, um desafio ele terá. Estou de acordo. – Ela respondeu num tom quase solene.

O Titã acima mencionado podia jurar que Robin estava querendo uma vingançinha pelas fotos tiradas na sala de treino, as quais ainda estavam dentro da máquina, perdida em algum canto escuro no quarto de ravena. Bem, ele não pretendia deixar isso acontecer. Lembrou-se de que o Sr. Smith tinha recomendado para não mostrar o quanto havia melhorado enquanto não tivesse a certeza de ser o melhor de todos. Mas o que o metamorfo ia fazer aqui era só diversão. Sim, estava na hora de surpreender os seus amigos Titãs.

Ele dirigiu-se à máquina e inseriu sua ficha. Em seguida escolheu a dificuldade: FÁCIL, MÉDIO (essa foi a dificuldade na qual Estelar brincou), DIFÍCIL e PESADELO. Mutano escolheu a última, sem hesitação.

- Aumentar a dificuldade não vai diminuir o número de pontos que você tem que fazer, espertinho. – Ciborgue o surpreendeu, olhando a tela por cima dos ombros de seu amigo verde.

- _Droga!_ – pensou Mutano. Ele já tinha determinado a dificuldade. Não havia como voltar atrás agora.

A tela piscou, iniciando a contagem regressiva. 4...3...2...1...

E, com uma explosão de cores na tela, a música começou. O Titã verde começou a pisar nos pontos indicados pelas setas coloridas, que se moviam com uma velocidade absurda. As pessoas em volta mal conseguiam captar os sinais que surgiam e sumiam na tela por frações de segundo, quanto mais tentar imitar os movimentos do jovem usuário daquela máquina de dança. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Mutano focalizou 100 de sua concentração para em objetivo: não mais estava numa pizzaria, não havia mais ninguém em volta. Seus sentidos amplificados só captavam a si mesmo e as setas pixeladas que apareciam na tela à sua frente. O baixíssimo zumbido que cada luz emitia ao ligar, o fraquíssimo estalo dos interruptores elétricos, a vibração que a máquina emitia, tudo isso era imperceptível para humanos normais, mas ajudavam o metamorfo a acertar os passos, ainda que à custa de toda a sua atenção.

No momento em que a música começara, Ciborgue colocara uma das mãos, dobrada em concha, em um de seus receptores de áudio, dobrando-se na direção de seu amigo verde, como quem espera ouvir melhor.

- Três, dois, um... – ele contou nos dedos. – Ué, cadê o cabum? O Mutano não devia ter tropeçado a essa altura?

O jovem metálico percebeu que ninguém achou graça na sua tentativa de fazer uma piada. Na verdade, pareciam nem perceber que ele estava ali. Todos os olhares, sem exceção, estavam voltados para seu colega mais novo, que estava agora no auge da música. A tela exigia movimentos impossíveis, que o usuário pisasse em 5 pontos diferentes ao mesmo tempo, ou mesmo seis, mantendo o mesmo ritmo frenético do início. Pesadelo, esse era o nível de dificuldade escolhido, e fazia jus a esse título.

Nesta altura, a platéia percebeu o que estava acontecendo e começou a torcer e comemorar. Nunca ninguém tinha conseguido chegar a esse ponto de uma música nesse nível de dificuldade. Mas Mutano não viu nada disso. Não existia platéia para ele. Não existia pizzaria para ele. Não existia nem mesmo música. Toda a existência se resumia às instruções brilhantes da tela e aos movimentos que deveria fazer. Até mesmo o tempo perdeu seu significado. Somente quando a música finalmente acabou é que o metamorfo parou de se mexer, caindo no chão, exausto.

- Quanto? Quanto? – Ele perguntou, instantes antes de a platéia agarrá-lo e começar a jogar o coitado para o alto.

Seus quatro colegas olharam para a tela da máquina. Não queriam, não podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo, mas era verdade: contra todas as expectativas, o Titã verde tinha marcado 91 de acertos.

Quando a platéia finalmente se cansou e colocou Mutano de volta no chão, ele virou-se para os colegas com sua típica pose de vitória: peito estufado, mãos na cintura, e um sorriso que parecia dar a volta em torno de sua cabeça.

- Então, amanhã eu vou escolher os cinco filmes que nós vamos assistir? – Ele perguntou, mas num tom que mais parecia uma afirmação.

Robin, Estelar e Ravena se entreolharam. Ciborgue estava examinando a máquina de dança, em busca de uma prova de que colega tivesse trapaceado, sem sucesso.

Frustrado, após vasculhar a máquina por sinas de trapaça e não encontrar nada, Ciborgue resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- OK, Mutano, você venceu. Mas me diz uma coisa: desde quando você consegue se mover desse jeito?

O metamorfo abandonou sua pose, surpreso. Não esperava essa pergunta. Especialmente porque respondê-la significaria revelar o que andara fazendo escondido nos últimos meses.

- Hum, eu... veja bem, é que tinha...cara, sabe o que é... – Ele gaguejou pateticamente. Não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer.

- Bem, sorte é que não foi. – Falou Ravena, num tom diferente de seu monótono usual. Seria...surpresa? Hmmmm, não, difícil dizer.

- Talvez amigo Mutano tenha praticado os passos da dança? – Perguntou Estelar.

Essa pergunta fez com que os outros Titãs a olhassem de forma questionadora. Ainda não tinham se acostumado ao fato do metamorfo participar dos treinos sem reclamar, e imaginá-lo praticando qualquer coisa (exceto videogames) de livre e espontânea vontade era algo que ainda não estavam prontos para fazer. Mutano tentou aproveitar a distração para tentar sair de fininho, mas...

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Ciborgue perguntou, pousando a mão enorme no ombro de seu amigo verde.

- _Droga._ – pensou Mutano. – _Ele não facilita._

- Aliás. – ponderou o titã metálico. – Vendo você tentar escapar assim me fez lembrar de uma coisa: aonde você tem ido nas últimas tardes e noites?

O cerco estava se fechando. Se Mutano não pensasse em algo rápido, ia acabar falando antes da hora.

- Amigo Mutano de fato tem desaparecido após as refeições. – acrescentou Estelar. – E eu gostaria de saber o porquê.

Não havia saída. Mutano tinha que responder algo. Algo que fizesse sentido. Algo em que seus amigos pudessem acreditar. E a resposta, por incrível que pareça, veio da máquina em que estivera minutos antes:

- Aula de dança! – ele gritou. – Eu estive fazendo aulas de dança! Satisfeitos agora?

Os quatro titãs o olharam de uma forma indefinida, mas que poderia, ainda que de forma aproximada, ser descrita como: "Cuméquié?"

Mutano observou os rostos incrédulos de seus amigos. Será que tinham acreditado na sua mentira? Parecia que não. Evidente que ninguém ia cair numa lorota tão mal contada como essa. Ele se estapeou mentalmente por não ter conseguido pensar em algo mais convincente, mas o estrago já estava feito. Ciborgue estava rolando no chão de tanto rir, e Estelar estava saltitando e batendo palmas.

- _Espera aí. _– O metamorfo pensou, surpreso. – _Ciborgue está rindo?_

E estava mesmo. Rindo e MUITO. Na verdade, Mutano nem se lembrava da última vez em que tinha visto seu melhor amigo rir TANTO assim. Ele devia ter ficado aliviado por seu colega cibernético ter caído na sua história, mas Ciborgue estava rindo de forma tão histérica que o estava deixando com raiva. Estava prestes a dar-lhe um chute (não lhe ocorreu que provavelmente ia quebrar o pé ao chutar a blindagem de seu amigo) quando Estelar o agarrou pelos ombros e o levantou no ar.

- Amigo Mutano, isto é maravilhoso! – Ela estava dando pulinhos de alegria enquanto o segurava, e o pobre garoto sentia seus ombros virando geléia com o aperto da tamaraneana. – Você TEM que me ensinar a arte da dança da maneira como você fez hoje! Mal posso esperar para começar e...

- Estelar, meus braços! – interrompeu o metamorfo, antes que seus ossos virassem pó.

- Oh. – exclamou a tamaraneana, soltando-o sem seguida.

Robin não falou nada. Mas ele sabia que seu colega de equipe não estava falando a verdade. Ele tinha observado alguns dos passos de Mutano na máquina de dança, mas, acima de tudo, tinha observado os olhos do titã verde. O que ele tinha visto ali lhe dera a certeza de que aqueles movimentos não eram de dança, mas de combate. Ele tinha visto não a atenção de alguém que quer tentar seguir uma instrução sem errar, mas uma concentração de nível quase meditativo, uma determinação inumana, quase...feral. Como um predador prestes a saltar sobre sua presa. De fato, aqueles olhos, naquele momento, resumiam com perfeição uma frase que o menino-prodígio ouvira muito tempo atrás, durante seu treinamento: "_Olhe para os olhos de seu oponente. É daí que o ataque vem._"

Os seus sinistros pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a mão de Ciborgue pousou pesadamente em seu ombro. Ele ainda estava rindo muito, e parecia ter dificuldade para ficar de pé.

- Meu Deus do céu, essa foi hilária...Robin, nós temos uma bailarina na Torre. – Ciborgue estava com um vestido rosa de bailarina nas mãos, que aparentemente tinha tirado do nada. – Espere até os Titãs do Leste ficarem sabendo dessa! Verde e rosa não combinam muito, mas mesmo assim o show vai ser inesquecível!

Essa cena durou alguns minutos. Ciborgue rindo às custas da "bailarina", Robin concentrado em alguma coisa indefinida, Estelar falando aos demais sobre como ela ia começar a aprender todas as danças da Terra, Ravena indiferente e um Mutano que, em vez de feliz por ter conseguido enganar a todos e manter seu segredo, estava era bem nervoso com seu melhor amigo.

Finalmente, o Titã cibernético se cansou de rir, apesar de a expressão de louco divertimento ainda dominar o seu rosto. Ele se sentou e perguntou para seu amigo verde.

- Mutano, o que foi que te possuiu para você decidir fazer aulas de dança?

Estava bem claro que Ciborgue não ia deixar o metamorfo em paz por muito tempo ainda. Mas Mutano não pretendia deixá-lo se divertir sozinho às custas de outro. Na verdade, tinha acabado de ter uma idéia que poderia fazer com que Ciborgue calasse a boca.

- Como assim? – Mutano perguntou, fingindo-se ofendido. Não foi difícil, pois já estava meio irritado mesmo.

- Ora. – Ciborgue falou, balançando o vestido rosa de bailarina quase na cara de seu colega. – Aula de dança é coisa de menina.

Essa declaração lhe rendeu alguns olhares glaciais por parte das mulheres que estavam por perto e ouviram. Mas ele não se deu conta disso, pois Mutano colocou sua idéia em prática.

- Exatamente. – Ele disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos de seu colega cibernético.

Ciborgue demorou alguns instantes para responder. Estava esperando que o metamorfo se encolhesse, sem graça, e tentasse mudar de assunto. Mas não se deixou incomodar por isso, pois já tinha pensado em várias formas de provocar seu colega. Ainda sorrindo, ele levantou a mão direita, apontou um dedo para o alto, encheu os pulmões de ar, abriu a boca para falar e... a compreensão o atingiu como um míssil intercontinental.

Ele quase murchou com isso. A cara que ele fez foi tão patética que Mutano lamentou não estar com sua máquina fotográfica pronta. Uma discreta olhadela lhe revelou que Robin e Estelar estavam suprimindo risadinhas. Não viu Ravena, mas pelo cheiro sabia que ela estava em algum lugar atrás dele. E decidiu dar o golpe de misericórdia.

- Pois é, cara, a tarde inteira numa sala lotada de gatinhas. – ele enfatizou a palavra "lotada". – E ninguém resiste às orelhas pontudas. Eu só preciso esticar o braço e pegar. – Ele fez uma leve pausa, para que Ciborgue assimilasse tudo aquilo, e finalizou. - À hora que eu quiser.

Mutano apreciou a inveja mudando a cor de seu amigo para cinco ou seis tons diferentes de verde. Mas não pôde fazê-lo por mais do que alguns segundos, pois uma voz conhecida, normalmente comedida, elevou-se acima das demais, confrontando-o:

- Então, é isso? – A voz perguntou, agressiva.

O Titã verde virou-se e deparou-se com Ravena. Devido ao capuz que escondia boa parte do rosto dela, Mutano não tinha como ver sua expressão. Mas o olhar e o tom de voz lhe disseram aquilo que ele precisava saber:

_- Ela vai me bater de novo._ – ele pensou, prestes a entrar em pânico. – _Oqueeufaçoalguémmeajudesocorroelavaimematar!_

- E então? – A empata perguntou mais uma vez, avançando dois passos. Ciborgue não-tão-discretamente saiu de perto dos dois. Não queria ficar no meio do fogo cruzado.

Mutano, visivelmente amedrontado, recuou. Em alguma parte de sua mente, ele lembrava que jamais deveria perder a calma, que devia exibir serena autoconfiança, mesmo que seus pernas estivessem bambas de medo. Mas isso era uma memória consciente. O instinto, por outro lado, dizia algo bem diferente. O idioma foi perdido, e alguns elementos lingüísticos não podem realmente ser convertidos, mas, numa tradução aproximada, dizia: "CORRA PELA SUA VIDA, SEU IDIOTA!"

Mas ele não se mexeu. Não conseguia. Estava paralisado tanto de medo pela surra que Ravena era capaz de lhe dar, quanto pela forma como ela estava agindo. Normalmente, quando a empata estava irritada com ele, tentava manter a atitude apática; seu comportamento era normalmente uma reação a alguma coisa feita pelo metamorfo. Mas agora, não. Pela primeira vez na vida, Ravena parecia zangada sem que Mutano tivesse feito nada. Pelo menos ele achava que não tinha feito nada.

- Você vai me dizer ou não? – Ravena perguntou mais uma vez, e seu tom estava menos amigável.

- Ah, er, dizer o quê? – Mutano perguntou, coçando a nuca como sempre fazia quando não tinha certeza do que dizer. A verdade é que ele não tinha a menor idéia do que ela estava falando.

Com um movimento das mãos, Ravena envolveu o metamorfo em sua energia negra, suspendendo-o no ar. O pobre coitado não podia mexer nem os braços nem as pernas, mas podia ver que sua captora não estava com humor para brincadeiras.

- Hum, é sobre as aulas de dança? – Mutano decidiu falar. A empata apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- O que é que tem elas? – Ele perguntou, ainda sem saber o porquê desse fuzuê todo.

- Como assim, o que é que tem? – Agora Ravena estava furiosa. Usando seus poderes, ele começou a sacudir Mutano para cima e para baixo sem misericórdia. Nem lhe ocorreu que o garoto verde não ia conseguir lhe dar uma resposta enquanto estivesse sendo sacudido como uma batida de limão.

Apenas quando algumas das cadeiras e mesas da pizzaria foram envoltas por energia negra e começaram a vibrar de forma ameaçadora é que Ravena parou; ela largou Mutano de concentrou-se. Lentamente, os objetos afetados voltaram ao seu estado normal. Quando a empata abriu os olhos novamente, viu que os outros três Titãs a estavam olhando de uma distância segura, sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela não pretendia responder às perguntas que sentiu que fariam, e por isso teleportou-se de volta para seu quarto na Torre, dizendo que precisava meditar.

- Mutano, o que significa isso? – Perguntou Ciborgue, enquanto ajudava seu amigo a levantar.

- Cara, não tenho e menor idéia. – Confessou o Titã verde.

- Rapaz, se não fosse a Ravena, eu seria capaz de jurar que ela estava com ciúme. – Considerou o Titã metálico.

Esse comentário fez com que os outros Titãs o olhassem como se nunca o tivessem visto antes. Percebendo que tinha falado besteira, Ciborgue rapidamente retirou suas palavras. Afinal, era da Ravena que estavam falando; ela não sentiria uma coisa mundana como ciúme, não é mesmo?

Além do mais, o que é que poderia haver ali para causar ciúme?

--\\--\\--

Ravena materializou-se no interior de seu quarto na Torre. Nervosa com o comportamento de seu colega de equipe, decidiu que uma caneca de chá poderia acalmar seus nervos.

Enquanto se dirigia à cozinha, não pôde impedir seus pensamentos de voltarem à revelação de alguns minutos antes.

- _Então, ele está fazendo aulas de dança._ – pensou Ravena, irritada. – _Para poder ficar numa sala cheia de "gatinhas". Acho que os meninos são todos iguais, mesmo. Acho que eu deveria ficar surpresa se ele tivesse um comportamento maduro, para variar._

A empata chegou à cozinha, e colocou a água com folhas de chá para ferver.

- _Mesmo assim, eu achava que ele estivesse acima de se meter com uma fã acerebrada qualquer. Ou várias. Acho que me enganei._ – Ravena ainda estava remoendo esse assunto.

Ela sentou-se em uma cadeira, de frente para a chaleira onde o chá esquentava.

- _Mas ele ainda vai acabar com coração partido. De novo. Assim que perceber que só querem dizer que estão saindo com um Titã. Aposto que nenhuma das "colegas de classe" dele dá a mínima para quem ele é de verdade, por dentro._

Quanto mais pensava, mais Ravena tinha uma sensação desagradável; era como se, de repente, tivesse perdido algo importante e daquele momento em diante tivesse que se virar sem esse algo. A última vez que a empata se sentira assim fora meses atrás, quando arremessara Mutano pela janela a quase 40 metros de altura. Ela quase tinha se esquecido de como essa era uma sensação desagradável.

- _Se bem que, na verdade, não há com o que se preocupar; mesmo que ele tente, não vai aparecer aqui com outra Terra ou similar. Quem poderia se interessar pelo Mutano, afinal de contas?_ – A empata perguntou a si mesma.

- _Ele é imaturo e irritante._ – Mas ela descartou esse fato. Mutano era, sim, imaturo, e sim, podia ser irritante, mas isso também se aplicava a quase qualquer outra pessoa da idade dele, então provavelmente não iria afastar ninguém lá nas "aulas de dança".

- _Ele é baixinho e magrelo._ – Ravena lembrou, mas isso também não servia. O físico pouco avantajado do metamorfo não impedira que legiões de fãs se reunissem em volta dele na viagem a Tóquio, quase um ano antes. Além disso, ele simplesmente não era mais nanico e magricela. A empata ainda não se acostumara a olhá-lo da altura dos olhos, e, na última avaliação física apenas um dia antes, tinha reparado bem no seu colega verde: ele certamente não estava sarado, mas definitivamente estava em forma. Ravena sentiu-se corar ao perceber que a nova musculatura de seu colega estava perfeitamente proporcional ao biótipo dele. Estava...bonitinho.

-_ Ele é verde. _– Ravena lembrou, deixando-se recostar à mesa da cozinha.

- _Ele tem aquela presa saindo da boca._ – Ela fechou os olhos, ainda recostada à mesa.

- _Ele tem orelhas pontudas. _– A esta altura, um observador atento poderia detectar um levíssimo sorriso formando-se no rosto da empata.

Foi o som do bule de chá apitando que tirou Ravena de seu devaneio. Alarmada, ela correu para colocar o chá pronto em sua caneca habitual. Foi nesse momento em que ela conseguiu dar voz a uma pergunta que a incomodava desde o momento em que se materializara no quarto:

- Por que ele não se contenta com o que tem aqui na Torre? – Ela perguntou amargamente, um pouco mais alto do que costumava falar. Parecia um desabafo.

Seja por que foi a primeira frase dita em voz alta desde que voltou, seja por causa da pergunta em si, Ravena finalmente se deu conta do que estivera pensando até o presente momento. Por um instante ficou atordoada com a constatação, mas rapidamente recuperou a compostura, descartando esses pensamentos:

- _Acho que eu não devia dar tanta atenção a esse assunto. Afinal, não é da minha conta. E, mesmo que fosse, qual seria o problema? Não é que eu esteja com ciúme do Mutano ou coisa parecida. _

E, com isso, a empata terminou de saborear os eu chá, dirigindo-se em seguida para o seu quarto, onde pretendia dormir o resto da noite. Dizer para si mesma que não estava com ciúmes a fez sentir melhor.

Mas ela ainda estava zangada com Mutano enquanto se deitava.

--\\--\\--

Manhã seguinte. Os Titãs haviam pago a conta e começado a viagem de volta para a Torre pouco depois de Ravena deixá-los. Uma vez de volta, cada um foi direto para seu quarto dormir.

Agora, todos estavam reunidos à mesa do café-da-manhã (exceto Ravena). Diferentemente do usual, desta vez Robin e Estelar não se viram obrigados a testemunhar as infindáveis discussões carne vs. tofu protagonizadas pelos outros dois Titãs. Mutano estava pensando no que ele iria alugar para a tarde: tinha cinco filmes para escolher, e pretendia tirar o máximo proveito. Já Ciborgue estava despreocupado quanto a isso. Seu melhor amigo nunca o tinha deixado na mão antes, então ele tinha certeza que o metamorfo iria escolher apenas BONS filmes, ou seja, filmes cheios de explosões, sangue, carnificina, alta velocidade, e o mais importante: ninjas!

Mas esta tarde o Titã cibernético teria uma surpresa. A mente de seu amigo verde estava funcionando de forma muito diferente do habitual, e, desta vez, não haveria como prever as escolhas do metamorfo.

Após o café, cada um deles foi dedicar-se a seus respectivos hobbies. Robin foi para a sala de evidência organizar pistas a respeito de vilões ainda à solta, Estelar foi tomar conta de Silkie, Ciborgue foi trabalhar em seu carro, e Ravena continuou trancada em seu quarto, lendo. Já Mutano passou a manhã nas locadoras, procurando os filmes que ele tinha escolhido cuidadosamente. Devido ao propósito que o metamorfo pretendia dar a eles, foi difícil encontrar os títulos desejados. Afinal, nem todo livro tem uma versão em cinema, e os games que viram filme são ainda menos numerosos. Mas ele conseguiu encontrar o que queria.

--\\--\\--

Robin, Estelar e Ciborgue examinaram a seleção de filmes estupefatos: Mutano tinha escolhido títulos completamente diferentes de qualquer coisa que eles estivessem esperando.

- Mutano, mas que raio de filme é esse? – Ciborgue perguntou, ainda sem acreditar no que tinha em mãos. – "Os Filhos de Duna"? E ainda tem mais 2 desses filmes "alguma-coisa-Duna" aqui!

Robin também estava tentando entender o que levara o metamorfo a escolher aqueles filmes, sem sucesso. Alguns deles (em especial os três filmes "Duna") lhe eram familiares, mas ele não conseguia lembrar o porquê.

- Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, versão Machinima. – Estelar leu em voz alta o nome de outro dos filmes. – Amigos, o que é machinima?

- Machinima são filmes feitos usando videogames, Estelar. – respondeu o menino-prodígio, apreensivo. É bem verdade que ele gostava de games, mas quanto a usá-los para fazer cinema, não. Algumas coisas, acreditava Robin, eram pura e simplesmente muita falta de noção.

Quanto ao Titã que havia alugado os filmes, este se encontrava esparramado no sofá, cansado. Tinha vasculhado quase metade das locadoras da cidade hoje, e não fora fácil encontrar os cinco filmes a que tinha direito. Muito embora o primeiro dos livros da série Duna tenha rendido várias versões cinematográficas, os dois livros seguintes, "O Messias de Duna" e "Os Filhos de Duna", não tinham realmente chegado a inspirar produções Hollywoodianas. Mas esses não foram os mais difíceis. O machinima de Star Wars teve praticamente que ser baixado da internet e gravado em DVD para esta tarde. E o último filme era um longa animado de um mangá brasileiro, Holy Avenger. Mutano mal podia acreditar que escolher filmes pudesse dar tanto trabalho.

Mas havia um propósito nessa seleção. Ele lembrava que, no desastre com o dragão Malquior, Ravena experimentara liberdade emocional, sem perder o controle. No entanto, a empata sempre dizia que não podia, que não lhe era permitido sentir qualquer coisa que fosse, ou seus poderes iriam destruir tudo à sua volta. Mutano sabia, porém, que Ravena era capaz de sentir, afinal, ele próprio estava constantemente testando a paciência dela. No entanto, ele tinha percebido uma coisa: embora fosse verdade que as emoções da empata precisassem ser mantidas sob controle, não era isso o que ela estava fazendo. Mutano percebera (ou assim esperava) que na verdade Ravena tentava suprimir suas emoções, e não mantê-las controladas. _"Você não pode controlar aquilo que você força a não existir, certo?"._ Fora esse o pensamento que o metamorfo tivera ainda na noite anterior, enquanto voltava para a Torre junto com os colegas. E ele agora pretendia apresentar, através de algumas cenas que ele sabia estar nesses filmes, algumas idéias que levassem Ravena a deixar de suprimir as emoções. E isso se tornara realmente importante. Mutano não conseguia imaginar como alguém podia ser feliz sem sentir nada - agora que visualizara uma chance de fazer Ravena sentir, iria apostar tudo o que tinha.

- E então, Mutano, o que é que a gente vai assistir primeiro? – Perguntou Robin.

- Ah, não sei, cara, o que vocês querem ver? – Respondeu o Titã verde, indiferente.

- Você ganhou a aposta ontem, verdinho, você escolhe. – insistiu Ciborgue. – Além do mais, a gente não tem a menor idéia se esses filmes são mesmo bons...

- Coloca o "Duna" primeiro, então. Tem que ver o primeiro livro, digo, filme, para entender os outros dois. – Ele decidiu.

Sem perder um segundo, o líder dos Titãs pegou o DVD e o inseriu no aparelho. Foi enquanto os créditos de abertura estavam na tela que Mutano percebeu que uma pessoa estava faltando.

- Caras. – ele perguntou. – Cadê a Ravena?

- Não tenho nem idéia, mano. – respondeu Ciborgue. – Não vi ela hoje o dia todo.

- Acho que ela não saiu do quarto hoje. – acrescentou Robin. – Deve estar meditando.

- Amiga Ravena não deixou o quarto por um instante sequer. – Completou Estelar.

Mutano soltou um grunhido de desapontamento; ele tinha escolhido esses filmes para que ELA visse. E não tinha a menor intenção de perder essa oportunidade.

- Dá uma pausa aí, gente. Eu vou buscar ela. – Declarou o metamorfo, levantando-se.

Os demais Titãs simplesmente deram de ombros ao ouvir isso. Não acreditavam que ele fosse capaz de convencer a empata a fazer alguma coisa que considerava sem sentido, tal como passar a tarde assistindo televisão. Mas, por outro lado, não achavam que o filme fosse ser mesmo interessante, e por isso decidiram esperar até Mutano voltar.

--\\--\\--

Ravena não tinha saído de seu quarto ainda. Não que fosse novidade: ela costumava ficar bastante tempo trancada no quarto mesmo. O que era novidade era a razão pela qual ela estava lá. Pela primeira vez em meses, a empata sentira um impulso de se olhar no espelho, e não tentara resistir. Tinha passado a manhã toda ocupada com uma atividade mais familiar a Estelar do que ela; tinha passado boa parte da manhã cuidando da própria aparência. Mas agora, no começo da tarde, Ravena não conseguia acreditar que tinha gasto tanto tempo fazendo algo tão inútil.

Haviam algumas razões para a frustração da empata. Em primeiro lugar, ela não era de forma alguma uma pessoa vaidosa. Não usava maquiagem, e os únicos itens em seu quarto que podiam afetar a aparência de alguém eram sabonete, xampu, escova de cabelo e de dente. Só. Além disso, Ravena não gostava do que via no espelho. Ela olhava para a superfície polida e via um rosto sem expressão ou atrativos, com pele acinzentada que anunciava ao mundo alguém que parecia jamais ver a luz do sol O chackra em sua testa, com sua cor vermelho-sangue, mais parecia uma ferida não cicatrizada. O cabelo era curto demais na nuca, e um pouco mais longo na frente, desalinhado; e a sua cor violeta, num tom um pouco mais escuro que seus olhos, só servia para mostrar o quanto era...anormal.

Era isso que Ravena via no espelho todos os dias, e não gostava nem um pouco. Ela tinha passado a manhã toda tentando melhorar essa imagem, sem sucesso, e isso a estava incomodando bastante.

Já tinha passado da hora do almoço quando a empata saiu da frente do espelho. Queria meditar um pouco. Talvez isso a ajudasse a clarear a mente, e a entender essa súbita preocupação com a aparência, que não a levaria a lugar algum. Queria esquecer essa manhã. Queria esquecer o que vira no espelho.

Foi quando ela tinha começado a meditar que ouviu alguém batendo à porta de seu quarto.

--\\--\\--

Mutano tinha percorrido todo o trajeto desde a sala comum até o quarto de Ravena repetindo uma frase, como se fosse um mantra: "Confiança...irradie confiança". Podia parecer calmo e alegre por fora, mas por dentro estava bastante nervoso. Sabia que não ia ser fácil convencer sua reclusiva amiga a passar uma tarde em frente da televisão, e temia acabar falando alguma besteira e estragar tudo.

Ele também não entendia o porquê do nervosismo. Afinal, durante anos o metamorfo tinha gastado sua energia tentando fazer a empata sorrir, se entrosar mais com o resto da equipe, divertir-se, enfim, ser feliz. E praticamente todas as suas tentativas não só fracassaram como resultaram em abuso físico ou verbal para cima dele. Mas, mesmo assim, ele jamais deixara de continuar tentando; jamais tivera a menor gota de medo (bem, talvez algumas). Por que logo agora Mutano sentia o corpo tremer como se fosse geléia? Por que agora, diferente de todas as outras vezes, ele precisava fazer um esforço de vontade para seguir em frente?

Se ele tivesse parado para pensar no assunto, veria que a resposta era simples. Ele estava com medo porque não queria falhar desta vez. E não queria falhar porque meses atrás, descobrira seus próprios sentimentos em relação à empata. Mas o metamorfo não era do tipo que pára para pensar, não é mesmo?

Ele parou por um instante em frente à porta de Ravena, preparando-se. Após reunir o máximo de autoconfiança que pôde (ele agradeceu antes ao Sr. Smith por ter lhe ensinado a diferença entre serena autoconfiança e a arrogância agressiva do adolescente médio), bateu três vezes à porta.

Nenhuma resposta veio.

Ele bateu de novo. Nada. Bateu outra vez. Sem resposta. Então o metamorfo decidiu usar a voz.

- Rae, você está aí dentro? Sou eu, Mutano.

Ravena já tinha percebido que era ele. Afinal, podia sentir uma sensação de ansiedade e expectativa, que foram em seguida substituídas por uma determinação forçadamente calma. Ela conhecia as emoções que irradiavam de seus amigos bem o bastante para saber quem eles eram. E, além disso, Mutano era o único na Torre que não se identificava logo na primeira batida à porta.

Ela não estava realmente meditando, mas não queria falar com ele. Estava zangada. Ele que fosse ficar a tarde toda num salão "lotado de gatinhas".

Mas as pancadas na porta se intensificaram. Ao que parece, Ravena não ia ser deixada em paz tão cedo.

- Anda, Rae, os filmes! Tá todo mundo nos esperando lá embaixo! – Insistiu Mutano, batendo mais forte na porta.

A empata percebeu que simplesmente ignorar seu colega verde não ia dar certo: ele podia ser bem teimoso às vezes. Irritada, ela decidiu abrir a porta e acabar de uma vez com essa brincadeira.

- Mutano, eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar a tarde toda na frente da TV. – Ela disse por trás da porta, que tinha entreaberto.

- Mas, Rae, só falta você! Tá todo mundo esperando lá na sala! – Ele repetiu. A "serena autoconfiança" estava esquecida agora.

- Não estou interessada. – respondeu ela. – E meu nome é Ravena!

- Mas vai ser divertido. – ele estava a um passo de fazer o que costumava fazer antes: implorar. – Vamos? Por favor?

- Mutano, eu posso passar meu tempo sozinha com um bom livro. – disse a empata, rolando os olhos. – Eu não me divirto.

- Mas aí você vai ficar sozinha trancada no seu quarto! Como sempre!

- Melhor do que passar a tarde toda vendo alguma coisa sem graça que VOCÊ tenha escolhido. - Ela falou enfatizando a palavra "você".

- Escolhi os filmes de hoje pensando em você, Rae... – Ele confessou.

Ravena parou. Por um instante, considerou que talvez devesse descer e se juntar os demais. Bem lá no fundo, tinha gostado de ouvir que ele tinha feito suas escolhas pensando nela. Mas ela AINDA não o tinha perdoado.

- Mesmo assim, não estou interessada. – disse a empata. – Agora, se você não tem mais nada a dizer, eu vou me recolher. – E com isso ela começou a fechar a porta de seu quarto.

- NÃO!! – Mutano praticamente gritou, segurando a porta para que sua colega não a fechasse.

Ravena ficou sem ação, surpresa. Ele nunca antes tinha levantado a voz para ela antes. A súbita mudança de atitude do metamorfo a deixou sem saber como reagir. Já Mutano tinha esquecido do medo e do nervosismo. Não era uma simples dica de comportamento, mas algo que saíra de dentro do peito. Quando vira a porta começar a se fechar, o único pensamento que teve foi que não, desta vez ela não iria fugir.

A empata tentou falara alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida.

- Ravena, isso não foi um pedido. – ele falou carinhosamente, mas mesmo assim sua voz estava completamente séria. – Eu quero que você venha assistir aqueles filmes comigo. Eu exijo que você venha comigo.

Ao perceber a ênfase que o rapaz verde à sua frente colocara nas palavras "quero" e "exijo", ela teve vontade de mandá-lo para outra dimensão naquele mesmo instante. Mas essa vontade passou assim que ela percebeu a forma como ele proferira a palavra "comigo". Ela não conseguiu fazer outra coisa a não ser olhar nos olhos dele. Seu rosto estava sério, coisa raríssima para o mais novo dos Jovens Titãs. Seu olhar continha um mundo de significados, e, ao contemplá-los, Ravena percebeu que não estava mais zangada. Mas, mesmo assim, ela não iria deixar ninguém sair por aí fazendo exigências para ela.

- Ah, você exige? – respondeu a empata, tentando fazer a pergunta soar como uma ameaça mortal. – Mas o que saiu foi um tom diferente. Mais parecia curiosidade. Curiosidade e... expectativa?

Mutano descontraiu-se ao ouvir essa pergunta. As sutis mudanças na postura, na voz e principalmente no olhar da empata, captados por seus sentidos ampliados, lhe mostraram que ela não estava mais com raiva. Mais parecia estar esperando seu próximo movimento. Seu sorriso de sempre estampou-se em seu rosto enquanto ele a olhava.

- Tenho meios de fazer você vir, Rae. - Disse o metamorfo, balançando as sobrancelhas daquele jeitinho que só ele sabia.

Ravena achou que isso só podia ser mais uma piada sem graça. Desde quando Mutano podia forçar ela a fazer alguma coisa? De fato, essa idéia era tão absurda, mas tão absurda, que ela na verdade achou graça. Ela concluiu que ele estava precisando de uma pequena lição de humildade, isso sim. Sua própria sobrancelha direita moveu-se em resposta às de seu colega, levantando-se para formar a face questionadora da empata.

Mutano, ao ver a cara que Ravena fez, transformou-se em um ganso e, com seu bico, arrancou três penas verdes de sua asa, voltando ao normal em seguida, sorrindo levemente enquanto passava uma das penas pela face.

- É isso que o que você pretende? - perguntou ela, tentando esconder o fato de que não conseguia entender o que seu amigo pretendia. – Você vai se depenar até eu implorar para ir ver os filmes?

- Rae - respondeu Mutano, avançando. – Você está apenas meio certa.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! – O grito da empata pôde ser ouvido em toda a Torre Titã.


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Titans não é minha propriedade.

**CAP 8**

Robin, Estelar e Ciborgue tinham subido as escadas da Torre a toda velocidade: o grito que ouviram os fizera largar tudo o que estavam fazendo e agir. Sentimentos diversos os tinha invadido enquanto corriam; Robin se perguntava o que poderia estar atacando a Torre Titã; Ciborgue não entendia como era possível que sua segurança pudesse ter falhado daquele jeito, e Estelar preocupava-se com os seus dois amigos que podiam estar em perigo. Mas os três Titãs tinham uma certeza: o que quer que tenha feito Ravena gritar desse jeito, com certeza não seria nada fácil de derrotar.

Foi só quando eles chegaram ao corredor onde ficavam os quartos que pararam. Nada no mundo poderia tê-los preparado para o que os esperava ali.

- Ei, Robin? – perguntou Ciborgue, cauteloso. – Você está ouvindo o que eu estou ouvindo?

- Eu acho que estou. – respondeu o menino-prodígio, que parecia chocado. – Mas não consigo acreditar.

- Amigos, eu estou ouvindo risadas. – declarou Estelar, tão confusa quanto os dois rapazes a seu lado. – E acho que quem está rindo... é a nossa amiga Ravena.

Os três olharam uns para os outros durante um longo tempo. Não sabiam o que pensar. Não achavam que tinham que se preocupar com risadas, mas Ravena NUNCA ria. Quando muito, um olhar de contentamento, e olhe lá. Um sorrisinho bem de leve, uma vez na vida e outra na morte. Mas jamais dava uma risada, menos ainda gargalhadas altas como as que eles estavam ouvindo. A incapacidade de entender o que isso poderia significar impedia os três Titãs de tomar uma decisão e se mover.

- Amigos... – balbuciou Estelar, hesitante. – Será que algum vilão está controlando a mente de nossa amiga?

Normalmente, Robin e Ciborgue teriam descartado esta hipótese, que mais parecia uma coisa que o cérebro do Mutano produziria. Mas, por outro lado, a situação era tão bizarra que eles se viram concordando com a tamaraneana. Além do mais, eles próprios não conseguiam pensar em nada melhor.

- Titãs, vamos. – ordenou Robin. – Mas façam silêncio. Quero pegar o invasor de surpresa.

--\\--\\--

- Hahahaha, Mu...tano, hahaha, me larga! Hahaha... eu vou te matar! Há...hahaha...hahahahahaha. Eu... vou te mandar, hahaha, para outra dimensão...hahaha. Me sol... hahahaHAHAHAHA!

Ravena mal conseguia falar, quanto mais ameaçar alguém. Estava rindo tanto que tinha até dificuldade para continuar respirando. Na verdade, não conseguia nem pensar com clareza. Os únicos movimentos que realmente estava fazendo eram os espasmos involuntários que a faziam se debater sem parar.

Mutano tinha dito a ela que estava apenas meio certa. No segundo seguinte, um polvo verde estava em seu lugar, envolvendo-a com seus tentáculos. A empata só conseguiu gritar, de medo e surpresa. Teria o metamorfo enlouquecido?

Ela tentou se defender, mas, antes que pudesse invocar seus poderes, três tentáculos começaram a esfregar as penas (que Mutano tinha tirado de si mesmo pouco antes) em sua cintura, pescoço e pés. A sensação resultante roubou-lhe toda a concentração e até o controle do corpo. Era uma sensação a qual Ravena não conseguia resistir. Algo que ela tinha sentido apenas uma vez, quando ainda era uma criancinha de 4 anos de idade.

Cócegas.

Assim que viu a energia reunida por sua amiga se dissipar, Mutano retornou à forma original, sem, no entanto, deixar de usar a pena contra ela. Nunca poderia ter imaginado que uma pessoa tão séria quanto Ravena sentisse tantas cócegas assim. Não pôde evitar sentir um certo prazer sádico ao tê-la praticamente indefesa em seus braços. A coitada se debatia, ria, e tentava fugir, mas estava longe de conseguir. Muito longe.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu o que ocorria à sua volta. A maioria dos objetos no quarto tremia e balançava. As luzes piscavam. Mas, estranhamente, nada tinha explodido ou derretido, como em outras ocasiões em que a empata não conseguira suprimir completamente uma emoção. Ravena estava ocupada se debatendo e tentando soltar-se, as risadas involuntárias roubando-lhe todo o fôlego e a resistência. Mutano, por sua vez, estava decidido a fazê-la pedir penico. Implorar, como ela tinha dito. Não que fosse fácil, é claro: a menina chutava e estapeava enquanto se debatia, e ele tinha que fazer bastante força para continuar segurando-a com um só braço, sem machucar. Nesse momento ele agradeceu pelos meses de musculação à noite.

Foi nesse instante em que a porta do quarto se abriu (seria mais justo dizer: foi praticamente arrombada), revelando Robin, Ciborgue e Estelar em posição de luta, armas preparadas, prontos para reduzir qualquer inimigo a partículas:

- Parado! – Gritou Robin, com seu cajado pronto.

- Senão eu te chuto até o outro lado da baía! – Ameaçou Ciborgue, com seu canhão sônico ajustado para potência máxima.

- Você invade nosso lar e ameaça meus amigos? – Estelar praticamente rugiu, seus olhos emitindo luz verde. – Sua vida não vale nada!

Foi então que os três tiveram a sua experiência mais bizarra até então.

Mutano e Ravena estavam no chão, meio enroscados um no outro. Ele estava de joelhos, uma das mãos segurando a empata pela cintura, e na outra uma pena verde, a qual estava encostando no pescoço dela. Quase parecia um seqüestrador com sua refém, tirando o fato que segurava uma pena em vez de arma, e estava ajoelhado no chão. Ela estava sem capa, sem uma das botas, meio caída, meio recostada contra o peito do metamorfo. O cabelo estava bagunçado, caído sobre os olhos, e o rosto ainda contorcido num sorriso. Dos grandes.

O tempo simplesmente parou. O cérebro dos cinco adolescentes parecia ter dado curto. Não conseguiram fazer nada a não ser continuar olhando, um grupo para o outro, com os queixos moles e os olhos arregalados.

- Fora! Fora do meu quarto! FOOOOORA!! – gritou Ravena, usando uma garra de energia negra que jogou Robin, Ciborgue e Estelar para fora com tanta força que eles quase afundaram na parede do corredor, trancando a porta em seguida.

Ela não tinha planejado arremessar os três com tanta força, mas não pôde evitar. Ser pega pelos colegas naquela posição a tinha deixado embaraçada, envergonhada, irritada e até um pouco ofendida. Ela se virou para encarar o culpado por essa situação, pronta para lhe dar um castigo do qual ele não iria se esquecer tão cedo.

- Idiota! Isso é tudo culpa sua! – ela gritou para o metamorfo, que ainda estava, assim como ela, na mesma posição em que fora encontrado pelos outros Titãs. – Quer me fazer destruir a Torre inteira? Será que você não tem um pingo de... não, me solta! Me... larga! Haha... não faz isso! Hahaha...hahaha!

E assim ela esqueceu o castigo que pretendia aplicar. Tudo porque Mutano decidiu provar que a pena é mais poderosa do que a espada. E, pelo visto, que a magia também.

--\\--\\--

- Vocês estão bem? Perguntou Robin, esfregando as costas doloridas.

Estelar estava tirando Ciborgue da parede, mas concordou com a cabeça. Um silencio desconfortável instalou-se entre os três. Nenhum deles estava preparado para o que tinham acabado de ver, e ainda não conseguiam acreditar que pudesse ser verdade.

- Amigos. – Estelar quebrou o silencio, indecisa. – Nós vimos mesmo aquilo que eu... penso que vimos?

Os três Titãs ficaram se olhando por uns minutos. Não sabiam como reagir. Não sabiam o que fazer. Exceto Ciborgue, que deu de ombros:

- Eu não vi nada. Nadinha. – disse ele, retirando-se. – E inclusive vou rodar alguns diagnósticos para ter certeza de que não peguei algum vírus.

O casal viu seu colega afastar-se. Mas entendeu o recado: melhor não se envolver com aquele problema.

- Eu também não vi nada. – concordou Robin. – Você viu alguma coisa, Estelar?

- Não, amigo Robin, acho que não.

--\\--\\--

Ravena estava exausta. Estava de joelhos no chão, seu peso apoiando-se nos dois braços. A cabeça estava baixa, a respiração ofegante, e a cintura, tórax e boca doloridos. Mutano a tinha atacado com cócegas novamente, e só a libertara quando a coitada não tinha mais força nem para continuar rindo. Ele estava sentado a menos de um metro de distância dela, as costas apoiadas numa das pernas da cama. A empata estava de costas para ele, com a mente vagando por um verdadeiro turbilhão de pensamentos e dúvidas.

Ela deveria estar zangada. Na verdade, deveria estar furiosa. Ela nunca tinha tolerado contato físico. Uma mão no ombro já era o limite de sua zona de conforto. Ela não admitia que alguém entrasse em seu quarto. Lidava com invasores de forma rápida e eficiente. Ela não tolerava que alguém tentasse forçá-la a fazer coisas que não queria. Manipular a vontade alheia era uma ofensa imperdoável para ela. E, depois da ousadia com que Mutano a tratara, há pouco, Ravena até QUERIA estar furiosa. Mas não conseguia.

A empata também não conseguia acreditar na irresponsabilidade dele. Fazê-la rir daquele jeito era possivelmente a coisa mais perigosa que o metamorfo podia fazer para si e para os outros. Surpreendentemente, porém, os danos causados por seu descontrole foram leves; embora quase tudo em seu quarto estivesse revirado ou tombado, nada tinha sido destruído. E Ravena não sabia explicar o porquê disso. Na verdade, tinha certeza que a Torre inteira deveria estar em escombros agora. Mas não estava.

Ravena queria entender o que estava acontecendo com ela. Estava sentindo-se... bem. Contente. Contra a sua vontade, sua privacidade tinha sido invadida; apesar das ameaças, seu colega não tinha demonstrado nenhum medo; mesmo resistindo, ela fora forçada a sentir o toque e o calor humano; era proibido, mas ela, agora, estava se sentindo... como uma adolescente normal.

Ela reordenou seus pensamentos. Agora sabia que não estava zangada e provavelmente nem iria ficar. Mas não podia permitir que a situação ficasse por isso esmo. Ela conhecia bem Mutano. Se não fosse castigado, e castigado exemplarmente, ele iria se sentir encorajado a repetir a loucura de hoje. É bem verdade que a empata vinha castigando-o (exemplarmente!) fazia ANOS, mas desta vez, DESTA VEZ iria funcionar. Aproximar-se, tocá-la, fazê-la sentir e rir daquele jeito era perigoso demais. Ravena não podia aceitar esse risco e iria agir. Daqui a pouquinho.

Assim que conseguisse parar de sorrir que nem boba.

--\\--\\--

Mutano continuava sentado no mesmo lugar, imóvel, com o olhar fixo na pessoa que estava à sua frente. Estava sorrindo, mas não como fazia sempre. Não aquele sorriso cheio de dentes que chegava até a iluminar a sala. Não um sorriso de criança que vai ganhar brinquedo novo. Em outras palavras, não era um sorriso de Mutano. Era um sorriso sereno, calmo, de suave contentamento e felicidade.

- _Ela é tão linda._

Esse fora o único pensamento consciente que o metamorfo tivera até agora. Não eram apenas seus olhos que estavam fixos na empata, mas também seu coração e mente. Sempre a achara atraente, mas nunca antes tinha percebido o quanto, tanto por ela estar sempre escondida por debaixo daquela capa e capuz, quanto pelo fato de ele próprio só ter entendido o que vinha sentindo poucos meses atrás.

Ele observou cada uma das feições dela. O cabelo violeta cortado curtinho, que deixava a nuca à mostra, a mecha rebelde que de vez em quando caía sobre os olhos, apenas para ser soprada de volta para o lugar. A pele cinza-perolada (_tão macia..._) que, sob a iluminação fraca do quarto, perecia estar brilhando. E o cheiro, ao qual se misturava incenso e lavanda, era simplesmente... viciante. Mutano nem percebeu que estava diminuindo a distância entre ele e ela. Ainda não tinha posto os olhos no rosto dela. Não da forma como deveria. Não da forma como pretendia.

--\\--\\--

Ravena ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer com seu abusado colega. Estava ocupada demais com a lembrança do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Além disso, sentia que não ia conseguir parecer brava o bastante para assustá-lo. Afinal, era a primeira vez que iria precisar FINGIR estar irritada com o metamorfo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela sentiu um arrepio subindo lentamente pela sua coluna. A mesma pena que tinha sido usada contra ela antes estava novamente em ação, ainda que de forma mais... insinuante. Bem, agora Ravena não precisava mais fingir. Será que Mutano não tinha nenhum senso de limite? Usar essa pena não uma, não duas, mas agora três vezes? E desse jeito ainda por cima? Ela se virou furiosa, com os olhos emitindo um brilho branco, pronta para dar uma surra naquele moleque irritante... apenas para ver algo que a deixou completamente desarmada.

Viu que Mutano estava com o rosto a centímetros do dela, olhando-a com uma intensidade que ela jamais havia visto antes. A bronca que ela iria dar morreu sem nem ao menos deixar sua garganta; seus olhos voltaram ao normal assim que fizeram contato com os dele. Ravena não conseguia nem desviar o olhar, nem evitar o rosto de ficar cada vez mais vermelho. Mal conseguia perceber qualquer outra coisa além daqueles dois olhos, aquelas duas orbes de jade, cuja energia a fazia sentir. Sentir de formas que jamais imaginara antes. Coração acelerado, peito ofegante, dúvida sobre o que tudo isso significava, a sensação de ser importante, alegria de ser querida, timidez por ser... desejada. Ela não conseguia reagir, não conseguia se mexer, e nem fechar a mente para todas as emoções que agora impregnavam seu quarto.

Mutano sabia agora que não estava sonhando. Tinha visto o brilho branco dos olhos de sua amiga esvaecer, dando lugar à cor violeta natural. Parte dele temia a ira da garota à sua frente, mas o metamorfo parecia hipnotizado, e nem por um instante tirou os olhos dela. Sentia-se imerso em um oceano púrpura, que nublava todos os seus sentidos. Nunca tinha visto Ravena assim antes, justo ela, tão forte e independente, agora parecia pequena e vulnerável. Um desejo, uma vontade incontrolável então se apossou dele. Queria protegê-la, estar a seu lado e jamais sair de perto dela. Sua mão direita moveu-se sozinha, acariciando o rosto da empata.

Ravena sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer todo seu corpo quando a mão dele começou a passear pelo seu cabelo, orelha, e face. Ela sabia o que deveria fazer. Deveria protestar, deveria empurrá-lo para longe, expulsá-lo de seu quarto. Mas não era capaz. Nunca antes alguém tinha se aproximado tanto assim dela, nunca antes alguém a tinha tocado assim. É verdade que não lhe era permitida esse tipo de fraqueza, que era errado correr o risco de perder o controle de seus poderes. Mas, mesmo assim, por que tudo isso parecia tão... natural? Tão... adequado?

Mutano ainda sentia seu corpo se movendo por conta própria. Sem resistir (não que ele quisesse, para começo de conversa), viu a distância que os separava diminuir ainda mais. Centímetros de tornaram milímetros, e ele sentiu a superfície gelada do chackra que adornava a testa dela, em contraste com a pele quente e macia. Os narizes se tocavam, a respiração ofegante dela misturava-se à sua.

Do turbilhão de emoções que Ravena estava sentindo, uma se sobrepôs às demais quando ela percebeu aquele rosto verde se aproximando, logo sendo substituída por outra. O medo que estava soprando como uma brisa em seu peito foi afastado por um verdadeiro tufão de expectativa pelo que estava prestes a acontecer. Seu olhar finalmente se desviou do dele, dirigindo-se lentamente para baixo, onde ela podia ver alguma coisa brilhante. E foi ali, entre dois lábios verdes, que ela encontrou aquilo que atraía sua atenção: a presa solitária que sempre teimava em ficar do lado de fora da boca dele. E ela se perguntou se aquela presa não... espetava.

Quando o olhar violeta se separou de seus olhos, Mutano tomou consciência do que estava prestes a fazer. E então, todos os seus medos e inseguranças o atacaram com força jamais vista antes. Temia pelos seus ossos, que logo iriam se transformados em pó. Mas temia mais ainda que, por causa dele, Ravena acabasse odiando-o para sempre, ou pior ainda, ficasse magoada. Mesmo assim, no entanto, não moveu nem o corpo nem a cabeça um só centímetro do lugar onde estavam, e tampouco sua mão abandonou o rosto dela. Dentre todos os milhares de coisas que passaram pela sua mente naquele momento, apenas uma conseguiu fazer a transição para a realidade:

- Ravena... – sua voz não passava de um sussurro ecoando no quarto.

Quando ela ouviu a forma como seu nome fora pronunciado, todo o resto deixou de importar. Onde estava, quando estava, se tudo aquilo era sonho ou realidade. Seus poderes, o controle, a infância em Azarath, as duras lições de Azar e dos monges, tudo isso se tornou um distante passado, à medida que a última de suas barreiras emocionais era reduzida a nada. Ravena sentiu seus olhos se fechando, enquanto seus lábios suavemente separaram-se, esperando que os dele fizessem contato.

O pobre metamorfo agradeceria estar sentado se conseguisse pensar com clareza. As pernas estavam tremendo incontrolavelmente, a respiração estava completamente ofegante e descompassada, e as batidas de seu coração poderiam muito bem marcar o ritmo de uma escola de samba. Tudo isso porque ele sabia que o que estava prestes a ocorrer iria afetar para sempre seu relacionamento com a menina à sua frente. Sua mente era um campo de batalha, onde os instintos de TODAS as formas de vida animal deste planeta lutavam por controle, para que ele simplesmente tomasse a garota à sua frente e a fizesse sua. Sua própria inteligência e lógica o traíam nesse momento; ainda que não o impelissem à mesma ação que seus instintos, exigiam que ele fizesse logo aquilo para o qual se esforçara tanto, ou seja, aceitar os lábios que lhe eram oferecidos naquele momento. A vitória desta legião só foi impedida por um IMENSO esforço de vontade, realizado por uma parte da personalidade de Mutano que jamais permitia que qualquer mal ou ameaça chegasse perto de Ravena. Era como lutar sozinho contra um exército. Como parar um tsunami com as mãos nuas. E os ecos dessa batalha colossal até mesmo se transpuseram para o plano físico, manifestando-se como:

- Rae, eu... – A voz poderia muito bem ser o sussurro feito ao ouvido de uma amante.

Foi a vez dela se mover sem perceber. Durante o que pareceu ser uma vida inteira para os dois adolescentes, Ravena aproximou-se ainda mais seu rosto do dele. Uma boca roçou levemente na outra, inundando ambos com adrenalina e arrepios na base de suas espinhas. Ela mal começara a pressionar seus lábios contra os dele, quando...

- E então, Rae? Quer descer para ver os filmes agora? – Falou Mutano, desesperado e meio histérico, tendo sucumbido ao medo de cometer um grande erro. Ele já tinha visto ela de coração partido uma vez, e não tinha intenção de ver de novo.

Dizer que isso foi um banho de água fria teria sido a subdeclaração do século. Seria mais condizente com a verdade dizer que o tal balde foi levado para o Pólo Norte, esquecido lá por um ano, arrastado de volta junto com o iceberg formado em volta, e largado inteiro na cabeça dos dois. A tensão que se seguiu foi tão forte, que Mutano, mesmo confuso, entendeu que tinha acabado de fazer a maior burrada de sua vida. E provavelmente, da próxima também.

- Sabeoquequeéosoutrosvãoficarperguntandooqueagenteestavafazendooseuqartoe...

ZZZVOOOSSSHHH!!

Foi o som que ele fez ao ser arremessado para fora do quarto com ainda mais força que os seus três colegas antes dele.


	9. Chapter 9

Teen Titans não me pertence, só esta história.

**CAP 9**

- _Desgraçado!_

Ravena andava de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto. Seus poderes, misteriosamente silenciosos até aquele momento, estavam novamente à solta, semeando o caos não apenas no quarto da empata, mas nos corredores vizinhos. Talvez até mesmo fora da Torre Titã.

- _Desgraçado verde, pateta!_

Nem mesmo Trigon em pessoa teria coragem de ficar perto de Ravena agora. Dava para sentir de longe o perigo que seria bater à porta daquele quarto. Certamente seria uma passagem só de ida para o pós-vida. Ou pior, se aquela fumaça preta saindo da cabeça dela servisse de indicativo.

- _Como é que aquele cretino entra aqui e me trata daquele jeito?_

Ela continuava a andar de um lado para o outro, pisando tão duro que mais parecia estar martelando o chão. Não conseguiria acalmar-se nem que quisesse: tinha adrenalina demais correndo nas veias, e nem a respiração nem a cadência cardíaca estavam perto de voltar ao normal. Se ela não desse um jeito de aliviar a tensão, ia acabar explodindo. Literalmente. Meditação? Sem chance.

A forma que ela encontrou para se acalmar um pouco até que foi simples. Meramente continuou xingando seu colega verde de todos os nomes que conseguiu pensar. Era uma cena digna de entrar para a História, ver a normalmente reservada Ravena chutando coisas de um lado para o outro, e praguejando insultos que fariam até um marinheiro ficar roxo de vergonha.

Demorou bastante tempo até ela finalmente parar. E então caiu de costas na cama, exausta. Tinha algo que sentia mais do que o cansaço, e não era raiva. Era como se algo muito desejado tivesse escapado segundos antes dela conseguir pôr as mãos em cima. Como se o último exemplar de um livro que ela tivesse passado anos procurando fosse tirado da prateleira no mesmo instante em que ela tentasse comprá-lo, mas pior. Ravena conhecia essa sensação: foi uma constante em sua infância até ela finalmente aceitar que brincar com as outras crianças, rir, e todas as demais formas de felicidade não eram para ela. Chamava-se frustração, e a jovem tinha esquecido o quanto tinha demorado a se livrar dela.

Ainda deitada, ela passou a mão no cabelo e no rosto, no mesmo lado que Mutano tinha acariciado antes. Ela ainda podia sentir a mão dele ali. Não tinha esquecido todas as sensações que este gesto tão simples gerara: o calor transmitido de pele para pele, seus dedos dançando em seu cabelo, a delicadeza com que a palma da mão dele se apoiara no seu rosto. Mais ainda: ela corou ao lembrar que, na verdade ,tinha até pressionado seu rosto contra a mão dele, saboreando cada segundo.

Ravena tocou levemente os próprios lábios, os quais ainda tremiam de antecipação por um momento que já tinha se passado. A respiração dele parecia ainda estar soprando ali, causando arrepios em todo o seu corpo.

Mas acima de tudo isso estava a voz do metamorfo pronunciando seu nome, cuja memória estava clara como a luz do dia. A forma como ele fez isso tinha sido... única. Ela nunca imaginara que uma única palavra pudesse dizer tantas coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo, e ainda assim ter um, e apenas um, significado. Algo que desejava mais que todas as coisas, mas jamais poderia ter. Algo que sempre lhe ensinaram ser proibido para ela. Algo que agora ela não sabia se poderia realmente ficar sem.

- Santa Azar! Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? – A empata falou para o quarto vazio, confusa como nunca estivera antes.

E, pela segunda vez naquele dia, Ravena sentiu um impulso de se olhar no espelho: sem condições de negar a si mesma essa vontade, ela fez isso.

Na superfície do espelho ela viu a mesma coisa que tinha visto naquela manhã. Um rosto acinzentado a olhava de volta. Um rosto frio, sem atrativos, que só poderia mesmo pertencer a uma criatura... maligna.

A empata não queria continuar olhando para o espelho, mas não se moveu. Continuou a procurar qualquer feição, qualquer coisa em si mesma que pudesse ser agradável, mas sem sucesso. Quem iria querer tocar uma pele cinza como a dela? Ou sequer considerar aproximar-se de alguém com aqueles poderes assustadores, que a qualquer momento podiam destruir tudo à sua volta?

Desanimada, Ravena desviou o olhar da imagem de seu rosto refletido. De cabeça baixa, começou a voltar para a cama, quando se lembrou de algo. Olhos. Um par de olhos muito verdes. Ela se lembrou de quando esses olhos a observaram, e, principalmente, a forma como eles fizeram isso.

Não tinha sido um olhar normal. Parecia estar fixo não em seu rosto, não em seu corpo, mas no âmago de seu ser. Aquela forma de olhar trazia em si toda uma gama de emoções, todas diferentes e até conflitantes, sendo que uma delas era mais forte do que todas as demais. Aquele olhar a assustara, a fizera sentir-se vulnerável, mas ao mesmo tempo a atraía: era como estar envolta em uma aura esmeralda, de onde irradiavam emoções maravilhosas. Enquanto esteve sob a vigília daquele olhar, Ravena se sentiu... linda.

Quando ela se deitou, embalando essas memórias, tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ela ficou assim por alguns minutos, abraçada a um travesseiro, saboreando as sensações que ainda não a tinham abandonado. Mentalmente, ela reviveu cada momento, desde o minuto em que Mutano batera à sua porta, até o momento em que o botara para fora.

Seu devaneio chegou ao fim quando ela lembrou a razão pela qual expulsara o metamorfo. Não havia mais sorriso quando estas palavras ecoaram pelo aposento onde estava:

- Ele mudou de idéia... – Sua voz mal podia ser ouvida na penumbra do quarto.

Ela sabia a razão disso. Ele provavelmente desistira por causa daquilo que ela tinha visto no espelho minutos antes. Um rosto desagradável, feio. Provavelmente ele só tinha se tocado disso no último instante, quando parou de olhá-la daquela forma...

- _Mas... isso não faz sentido. Se ele estava me olhando daquele jeito tão... tão... por que ele desistiu?_ – A pobre menina pensou, sem ter certeza de mais nada.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Nenhuma de suas lições em Azarath a preparara para isso. Meditar significaria limpar a mente, deixar para trás todas as preocupações mundanas, esquecer o que acabara de acontecer. E Ravena não podia fazer isso. Ela queria saber o que isso tudo significava. Precisava saber.

- _Santa Azar... o que aconteceu? O que tudo isso significa? O que ele pretende? _– Gritou mentalmente a empata. Sua frustração fez um de seus livros explodir, cobrindo o quarto com tiras de papel.

A chuva de tiras a fez lembrar porque nada disso deveria estar acontecendo. Seus poderes, perigosos e instáveis. Capazes de destruir tudo à sua volta. Tudo se resumia a eles, de certa forma. Eles não a permitiam sentir nada, fosse bom ou ruim. Ela não devia ter permitido que o momento anterior com Mutano acontecesse. Não devia ter acalentado essa memória. Não devia se importar se tudo aquilo fora genuíno ou alguma brincadeira de mau gosto. E, acima de tudo, não deveria ter medo de que a segunda hipótese fosse a verdadeira. Sim, Ravena odiava seus poderes.

- _Mas... por que nada explodiu ou quebrou enquanto ele estava aqui?_ – O pensamento invadiu a mente da empata, forçando-a a examinar sua memória em busca de respostas.

De fato, enquanto o metamorfo estivera no quarto dela, nada tinha sido destruído. Enquanto ele a atacava com cócegas, seus poderes se soltaram, revirando objetos. Mas nada além disso. Nada além de bagunça. E, quando ela viu como ele a estava olhando, sua energia silenciara totalmente. Apenas após expulsar o Titã verde é que seus poderes voltaram a destruir coisas. E, ainda assim, bem menos do que o normal.

Não havia explicação plausível. O que isso poderia significar? Infelizmente, Ravena não tinha respostas. Isso estava se tornando muito comum ultimamente, e a incomodava. Logo ela, de todas as pessoas, não saber o que fazer era simplesmente... anormal. Pelo menos, assim pensava a pobre menina, mas sem razão. Afinal, lidar com os próprios sentimentos já é difícil, mesmo para aqueles que podem assumi-los incondicionalmente. O que dizer de alguém que passara a vida todas suprimindo-os? Não era à toa que a empata estava sem saber como agir.

- Eu já não consigo pensar em mais nada... – Ela falou para o quarto vazio.

E era verdade. Ela mal conseguia manter uma linha de pensamento coerente agora. A única certeza que tinha era que precisava de alguma coisa para se distrair. Alguma coisa para aliviar a sua mente de todas essas atribulações. Mas ela sabia que não conseguiria meditar nesse estado. E, surpreendentemente, não queria ficar sozinha. Precisava ficar perto de alguém, qualquer um, só para ter certeza de que não estava só. E isso significava juntar-se aos demais na sala comum, para assistir a quaisquer filmes que Mutano tivesse alugado para a tarde.

- Quando eu sair de lá, aqueles filmes provavelmente terão apodrecido metade dos meus neurônios. – ela disse, recolocando a capa e as botas. – Mas, se me fizerem esquecer o que aconteceu hoje, então que seja.

E com isso ela saiu do quarto. O relógio de parede marcava 18h15min.

--\\--\\--

- Iditota!

Mutano estava gritando para seu reflexo no espelho, de uma forma bem parecida com a que Ravena costumava fazer com ele. A imagem estava encolhida de medo, de uma forma bem parecida com a que ele costumava fazer meses antes, quando ela o ameaçava.

- Idiota, tapado, amarelão!

Não parecia estar se importando nem um pouco de estar falando (na verdade, berrando) com uma imagem de espelho. Na verdade, mal acreditava no que tinha acabado de fazer. Ou será que era no que tinha acabado de NÃO fazer?

- Cara, como é que eu fui conseguir fazer uma coisa dessas? Ela tava bem ali, EU tava bem ali, tudo estava perfeito... e eu amarelei no último segundo! Ah, fala sério!! – O metamorfo não estava mais gritando, sua voz parecia antes um desabafo.

Mutano estava se sentindo um mané. Pior que isso. Nem sabia se tinha nome para aquilo que ele estava se considerando agora. A garota estava bem ali, praticamente nos braços dele, e na hora H, ele... simplesmente... se acovardara. Ele merecera ser arremessado para fora daquele jeito.

- E ela queria! Sei que queria! Cara, eu devia ter pulado de cabeça nessa!

O metamorfo estava se sentindo bem frustrado. Teria sido seu primeiro beijo, e teria sido com a garota que ele queria. Por quem tinha feito tanto esforço para que o notasse. E ele tinha perdido talvez a única oportunidade que jamais teria com ela.

Ele relembrou o que tinha acontecido antes. Tinha se forçado a ser ousado para atacar Ravena com a pena. Fora tão difícil quanto ele imaginara, mas, bem, funcionou. Aquele lance de "liderança e segurança" permitiram a ele fazer algo aparentemente impossível. Conseguir não ser massacrado pela empata. Mas ele nunca teria acreditado no que aconteceu depois se não tivesse visto com os próprios olhos.

- Ela é tão linda... – Disse ele, com a mão direita no rosto. A mesma que acariciara o rosto de Ravena antes.

Ainda sentia a pele e o cabelo dela na palma da mão. Ainda sentia o cheiro dela impregnado ali. Era o mais próximo que jamais chegara dela, e tinha sido... incrível. Melhor do que julgara possível. Era mais do que a maciez da pele. Era mais do que o cabelo sedoso. Muito mais. Era o olhar dela. A cadência rítmica do coração. O chackra gelado na testa dela, pressionado contra a sua. Tudo nela o fazia querer abraçá-la, envolvê-la, mantê-la a salvo de todo o mal. E mais. Muito, muito mais.

Como nos momentos finais junto dela. Quando Ravena tocou seu rosto, seu peito quase que explodiu a Torre junto com os dois, incapaz de segurar tudo o que estava preso ali dentro. Sentimentos e emoções correram livres por aquele quarto, pela sua mente, até mesmo através de seu corpo. Sentira mil coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo: felicidade por estar com a garota de quem gostava; satisfação por seu esforço não ter sido em vão; receio de que tudo aquilo não desse certo no final, medo de logo agora fazer alguma coisa errada... entre outras, muitas outras.

Ele tinha ficado contente por ter aprendido algumas das lições do mestre na biblioteca. Realmente, a "autoconfiança sutil" (a cada dia o Sr. Smith dava um nome diferente para isso) fizera a sua mágica. Mutano tinha conseguido fazer sua dama se sentir segura perto dele.

Ou será que não?

Quando Ravena finalmente desconectara seus olhos dos dele, olhando mais para baixo, ele a tinha sentido tremer. Era quase imperceptível, mas ele também pudera sentir outros sinais que ela emitira, através do odor e da maneira como esfregara uma mão na outra: ela sentiu medo. É bem verdade que, um momento depois, ela estava com a mão em seu rosto, quase que roubando-lhe a iniciativa, mas mesmo assim não haviam dúvidas: por um instante, ela o temera. Se o medo era dele, ou do que quer que ela pensasse serem suas intenções naquela hora, não importava. Ele não podia permitir isso.

Porque Mutano sabia o quanto a empata era frágil por dentro. Tinha visto os danos causados por Malquior, e nunca permitiria que ela se ferisse desse modo novamente. Sabia que podia magoá-la gravemente se passasse dos limites. E não ia fazer isso. Ele não estava usando Ravena. Ela era mais do que uma paquera inconseqüente. E ele não era um dragão amaldiçoado e mentiroso. Não.

Entender isso o fez se sentir um pouco (bem pouco) melhor. Por mais frustrante que tivesse sido, a alternativa era se arriscar a partir o coração dela. Ou seja, não havia escolha nenhuma. Não parecia ser atitude de homem (que esquisito pensar em si mesmo dessa maneira!) agir diferente. Mas, mesmo assim, por que ele sentia que tinha agido errado? Tão, tão errado?

- Ela queria. – ele repetiu – Tenho certeza que ela queria.

- _Então por que ela ficou com medo? Eu não entendo. No último momento, foi até ela que..._ – Essa linha de pensamento foi interrompida quando Mutano sentiu sua mão tocando sua boca. E relembrou os momentos finais no quarto da empata.

Lembrou-se como ela tinha chegado a encostar, bem de leve, os lábios no dele. Não era realmente nada demais, nem um selinho chegava a ser. Mas a reação que fez disparar dentro dele fora simplesmente... avassaladora. Aqueles poucos segundos foram o auge de um momento que o metamorfo guardaria para sempre na memória. Não havia nada que pudesse descrever com justiça o que ele tinha sentido naquele instante. O mais próximo que o Titã verde jamais chegou de descrever o momento foi como "inigualável".

- Cara, ela queria e eu amarelei no último segundo. – ele não estava mais pensando de forma coerente. Já estava se repetindo. – E agora ela deve estar louca de raiva. Eu devia ter seguido em frente...

- _É, mas aí ela ia ficar triste depois. Ia achar que eu forcei a barra._ – Esse pensamento veio sozinho para a mente de Mutano.

- _Beleza... se eu não faço nada, ela fica com raiva de mim. Se eu faço, ela fica magoada. É pular da frigideira e cair no fogo._ – a frustração do metamorfo ecoava em sua cabeça. – _Se eu for autoconfiante e conduzir tudo, estou forçando a barra, se implorar, tomo é porrada._

- Cara, por que mulher tem que ser um bicho tão complicado? – ele desabafou. – O pior é que nem sei se ela sente alguma coisa. Quer dizer, se sentia antes, por que agora ela deve estar querendo me mandar para sabe-se lá onde. Ou será que é agora? Não me matar agora, será que ela sente algo agora... ai, minha cabeça!

Com uma das mãos na testa, ele parou de resmungar. Pensar em tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo estava deixando-o com dor de cabeça. Sentia que precisava dar um jeito de tirar tudo isso da mente, e logo. Por sorte, lembrou-se de que passara a manhã quase toda procurando filmes nas locadoras da cidade. Olhando para o relógio, viu que era 17h55min, o que significava que seus três colegas já deviam ter visto metade dos filmes que alugara.

Sem perder mais tempo, Mutano desceu para a sala comum. A televisão mostrava os créditos de encerramento de "Mundo do Fungo", o programa favorito de Estelar, que se encontrava sentada no sofá com Robin. Ciborgue estava ali perto com um controle na mão, tamborilando os pés no chão, impaciente. Pelo visto, tinha desafiado seu líder para uma maratona de games. Aparentemente, os três não quiseram ver os filmes sem seu colega mais novo. Ou os acharam uma porcaria, mesmo.

- Oi, gente. – Mutano cumprimentou seus amigos. – Vamos ver os filmes agora?

O que aconteceu a seguir foi curioso. Tanto Estelar quanto Robin, ao perceberem a presença do Titã verde, simplesmente deslizaram para o canto direito do sofá, sem dizer uma palavra. Ciborgue, por outro lado, saltou para trás de uma barricada improvisada com sacos de areia (daonde é que saiu aquilo?), por trás da qual sua cabeça emergiu para examinar os arredores, equipada com camuflagem completa e um capacete do Exército.

O metamorfo nem se deu conta se aquilo era uma provocação ou não. Simplesmente colocou o primeiro filme para rodar e sentou-se, sem dar atenção a mais nada. Foi apenas quando os trailers do disco estavam prestes a terminar que ele percebeu uma coisa diferente na sala. Alguém tinha acabado de entrar. Mutano não se moveu, indiferente, até que captou o cheiro do recém-chegado:

- _Incenso e lavanda..._ – Raciocinou Mutano ao identificar as fragrâncias.

Virando o rosto para a esquerda, ele viu Ravena parada o lado do canto esquerdo do sofá, basicamente ao lado dele. Em vez de sentir medo ou sair correndo, no entanto, ele só conseguiu ficar olhando para ela com cara de bobo, com direito a sorriso e tudo o mais. Ela, por sua vez, ficou olhando fixamente para ele por um longo tempo, o rosto uma máscara ilegível, até mais do que o normal. E então se sentou no canto esquerdo do sofá, praticamente ao lado de seu colega verde. Nenhuma palavra foi dita por nenhum dos dois.

E, por trás da barricada, Robin e Estelar vigiavam a cena junto com Ciborgue, que dera camuflagem e capacete para os dois. Esperavam conseguir sobreviver à guerra que sentiam estar prestes a acontecer.


	10. Chapter 10

Teen Titans, assim como Duna, Holy Avenger e Star Wars, não me pertencem, em qualquer forma ou qualidade.

**CAP 10**

Ravena tinha acordado tarde esta manhã. A maratona de filmes tinha começado às 06h20min e terminado por volta de três e meia da madrugada. E ela tinha assistido a todos os cinco, por mais difícil que isso seja de se acreditar.

Ela levantou-se por volta de 10h30min, e foi tomar um banho com a cabeça imersa em pensamentos. A principal razão pela qual descera para se juntar aos demais, na noite anterior, era a esperança de tirar sua mente do evento que ocorrera imediatamente antes. A empata estava se sentindo tão confusa naquela hora, que estava até mesmo disposta a se expor a qualquer que fosse o besteirol escolhido por seu colega verde. Naquele momento, ela estava realmente disposta a sacrificar alguns milhares de neurônios, desde que conseguisse se esquecer daquela tarde no processo.

Se algum de seus amigos Titãs lhe perguntasse o que tinha ocorrido na tarde do dia anterior, ou porque ela queria tanto tirá-la da cabeça, provavelmente não obteria resposta nenhuma. Primeiro porque correria o risco de parar em uma dimensão nada agradável. E segundo porque a própria Ravena não tinha palavras para descrever o ocorrido. Seria apenas capaz de dizer que Mutano invadira seu quarto e a tratara de uma forma que ela jamais esqueceria. Uma forma que a fizera ficar feliz e furiosa ao mesmo tempo. Que de uma só vez relativizara todos os seus conceitos mais rígidos. O que tinha ocorrido naquele quarto tinha deixado a empata sem a mínima idéia do que fazer e até do que pensar.

O problema é que assistir a todos aqueles filmes tinha lhe dado ainda mais coisas para pensar. Em primeiro lugar, e menos importante, é que nenhum dos cinco era a coleção de imbecilidades que ela esperava. Na verdade, tinha até gostado do primeiro e do terceiro. Quanto aos outros três, apesar de não agradarem, tinham uma história bastante sólida: ela tinha ficado absorta neles.

Em segundo lugar, ela tinha se distraído tanto que nem percebera o frio da noite sumir de repente. Apenas quando o quinto e último filme chegou ao final é que ela percebeu que estava acariciando um gato (verde!) adormecido em seu colo, e nem tinha idéia de como ou quando ele tinha ido parar ali.

- Bem-feito. – Falou Ravena, com o cabelo cheio de xampu. Estava lembrando que carregara aquele "gato" nos braços até a cozinha, e, no momento em que ele abrira os olhos, largara-o dentro da lata de lixo. Ela estava sorrindo quando disse essas palavras.

Mas o que mais ocupava a mente da empata eram coisas no interior dos filmes. Em três dos cinco, ela tinha visto algumas cenas, as quais a perturbaram profundamente. Eram diálogos, declarações ou discursos, cujas palavras de alguma forma tocavam alguma coisa dentro dela. No começo, Ravena não tinha dado maior importância, mas pouco depois descobriu que aquelas cenas continuavam retornando à sua mente, sem parar. Como a letra de uma música ruim, mas com uma diferença. Cada vez que uma dessas memórias vinha à superfície de sua consciência, Ravena não conseguia deixar de ficar pensando sobre o que aquilo poderia significar, se era verdade, e, acima de tudo, porque ela se importava.

A água quente do chuveiro estava fazendo os músculos da empata relaxar, e, junto com a sensação agradável de limpeza, a faziam se sentir menos preocupada. Parada embaixo da água quente que chovia sobre seu corpo, ela acabou deixando a mente divagar, e com isso, permitindo a chegada da memória de algumas cenas do terceiro filme.

Era, assim como os dois primeiros, baseado em uma série literária muito apreciada, Duna. Isso por si só era uma surpresa: Mutano escolhendo filmes baseados em livros? Ravena jamais imaginara que um dia fosse ver algo assim. E nunca conseguiria descobrir o porquê, se o metamorfo não já tivesse dado a resposta. "Escolhi os filmes pensando em você, Rae...". Foram essas as palavras que ele usara. Não deveria significar nada, mas ela não conseguia evitar sentir um calor agradável subindo pelo peito, toda vez que lembrava disso.

A história dessa série desenvolvia-se em um império galático, no qual uma substância rara, que existia em um único planeta, prolongava a vida e dava poderes a seus usuários. Todas as lutas de poder se resumiam ao controle de tal substância, a especiaria. Apenas um homem, que veio a ser conhecido como o Imperador, conseguira finalmente eliminar seus oponentes, através do uso de seus poderes de presciência, e assumir total controle da galáxia. No entanto, ele desapareceu sem deixar vestígios, deixando sua irmã como regente e seus dois filhos recém-nascidos. Esses três, embora não fossem capazes de ver o futuro, tinham as memórias de TODOS os seus antepassados, remontando até o início dos tempos. Mais do que isso: essas "memórias" mais pareciam manifestações psíquicas autônomas de cada ancestral. Em outras palavras, cada memória era, na verdade, como uma pessoa dentro da cabeça desses três. Cada memória tinha voz, vontade própria e personalidade distinta, e era capaz de mais do que simplesmente esperar ser consultada.

E, de fato, a regente, que tentava controlar ou suprimir as vozes do passado, foi lentamente enlouquecendo. Os ancestrais faziam mais e mais força para serem ouvidos, até que um deles, mais forte, acabou por corromper a mente dela, praticamente assumindo o controle. As duas crianças, por outro lado, fizeram uma abordagem oposta a seu poder. Elas aceitavam as Outras Memórias. Brincavam de ser elas. Conversavam com elas. E, no início da adolescência, já tinham controle total. Não tinham o poder, elas ERAM o poder. A moral da história tinha sido bastante clara: suprimir as vozes só piorava as coisas. O segredo era aceitá-las, comungar com elas, torná-las parte de si mesmo, e assim finalmente controlá-las. No filme, é claro.

Ravena não entendia por que isso, dos três primeiros filmes, não parava de voltar à sua mente. Não era relevante. Era só uma ficção literária que virara filme. Não era, em suma, verdade. Mas, mesmo assim, por que ela tinha a impressão de que isso era direcionado a ela? Por que tinha a impressão de que estavam fazendo-lhe uma crítica a cada vez que pensava nisso? E por que isso a incomodava tanto?

A empata não conseguia entender. Sentia que a resposta estava em algum lugar de sua consciência, mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia encontrá-la. Tentando focar sua mente em outra coisa, ela terminou de se secar e foi direto para o espelho pentear o cabelo. Enquanto corria a escova por suas mechas lilás, os pensamentos que a acompanhavam foram lentamente substituídos por outros, que infelizmente não eram os que ela esperava ter. Mais especificamente, um diálogo que estava no quarto filme assistido na véspera, um anime brasileiro, Holy Avenger.

_Em uma enorme câmara de cristais multicor, um idoso, com longos cabelos cinza e barba da mesma cor, trajado em um robe de cores meio apagadas, conversava com uma menina muito mais jovem, de pele clara e cabelos curtos, da cor do ébano._

_- Conforme fui tão solícito em demonstrar, Petra, um encanto fraco não pode ser usado para exigir uma coisa muito difícil ou penosa. Apenas encantos muito fortes podem fazê-lo. – Disse o mago._

_- Encantos podem ser simples ou poderosos, mas há uma lei absoluta que todos eles seguem. Nunca, jamais, nenhum encanto poderá vencer um amor verdadeiro! – Ele continuou, falando para a menina que escutava._

_- Se você ama uma pessoa, do fundo do coração, nem mesmo o mais forte encanto de Arton pode obrigar você a causar algum mal a essa pessoa. – e, após uma pequena pausa, enfatiza. - Isso é IMPOSSÏVEL! Até mesmo para os DEUSES!_

Ravena achava isso uma piada sem graça. Então aquele desenho animado estava tentando dizer que maior é a força mais poderosa do universo? "_Sem chance_", ela pensou enquanto escolhia um uniforme. Sua própria existência era a prova de que amor não tem qualquer tipo de influência sobre coisa alguma. Ou melhor, serve para te deixar vulnerável. Fraco. Serve para te causar dor. Só isso.

Amor nunca tivera lugar na vida da empata. Ela tinha sido criada como ferramenta: um portal para trazer Trigon para a Terra. Desde seu nascimento, durante toda a sua vida em Azarath, a ninguém era permitido lhe mostrar afeto ou amizade em qualquer forma. Não que quisessem, é claro. Na verdade, as pessoas de lá sempre estavam dispostas a demonstrar desprezo, raiva, medo, desconforto e demais emoções desse tipo. Até mesmo sua mãe, nas raras ocasiões em que podiam se ver, não demonstrava... nada.

Ela admitia, no entanto, que gostaria que o diálogo do filme fosse verdade. Afinal, se fosse, talvez ela não precisasse se preocupar tanto com o risco de seus poderes arrasarem tudo à sua volta. Talvez pudesse sentir alguma coisa. Mas isso era apenas pensamento desejoso, ela concluiu enquanto ajustava a capa e o capuz nos seus devidos lugares. Nada mais que isso.

Enquanto seguia os corredores em direção à sala comum, reparou que eles, mesmo com as lâmpadas acesas, pareciam estar numa espécie de penumbra. Lembravam o interior daquela espaçonave que o protagonista do 5º filme usava (_Qual foi o nome que Ciborgue disse? SW: Kotor?_). Essa lembrança a fez pensar na última cena que se recusava a ser esquecida.

Era um filme (ou será que era desenho animado? Cinema feito com videogames era uma coisa que só poderia ter saído da cabeça do Mutano, mesmo. Até Ciborgue tinha um mínimo de bom-senso.) com a velha história clássica. Um "império do mal" quase conquistou a galáxia, e agora tudo está nas mãos de um herói bonzinho, etc. Mais ou menos na metade da animação (não muito antes da mocinha ser raptada) é que ocorreu o diálogo que incomodava Ravena.

_Numa sala no interior da espaçonave, dois homens conversam. Um deles é negro, careca e com um bigode branco no rosto. O outro é bem mais jovem, de pele morena e cabelos lisos e pretos. O mais velho é quem está falando:_

_- ... História antiga entedia as crianças. Fato comprovado. – Ao que o homem mais jovem respondeu:_

_- E gente velha adora falar sobre história antiga. Fato comprovado._

_- Já está respondendo? Ah, está bem, você pediu. Só não reclame depois._

_E então o velho começou a falar de uma guerra da qual ele teria participado 40 anos antes, e o que ele fazia antes e depois da guerra, etc. de todo aquele discurso, foi esta a parte interessante:_

_- ... O Conselho é paranóico demais para com o Lado Negro, e suas decisões refletem isso. Um Jedi não pode sentir ódio. Não pode sentir medo. Não pode sentir amor. Não pode sentir nada. Quer dizer, pelo menos isso é o que eles gostam de dizer._

_- Então você acha que o Conselho está errado?_

_- Não está prestando atenção, garoto? Desde quando generalizar é inteligente? Ainda mais com o Lado Negro?_

_- O que você diz não faz sentido. Medo e ódio são um caminho para o Lado Negro. Na verdade, todas as emoções fortes podem te levar ao Lado Negro, se não for mantido o controle sobre elas._

_- Ah, é, espertinho? Já que você sabe tanto assim, me diga: Quantas vezes um sentimento de amizade levou alguém a um frenesi homicida? – Desafiou o velho._

_Evidentemente, não houve resposta, e por isso ele continuou._

_- É claro que algumas emoções são mais poderosas e difíceis de controlar do que outras. Veja o amor, por exemplo. Os mestres do conselho o consideram até pior do que raiva e ódio, de vez em quando._

_- Mas você pensa diferente. – Observou o homem mais novo._

_- Amor é uma emoção poderosa... incontrolável. Mas não é ele que te leva para o Lado Negro. Inevitavelmente, o amor vai ter trazer tanta dor e tristeza quando traz felicidade. Mas é a forma como você reage a isso é que determina a extensão do domínio que o Lado Negro tem sobre ti. Amor, por si só, vai salvá-lo, não condená-lo._

A partir desse ponto, o diálogo continuou mais um pouco, mas não tinha mais nada que atraísse a atenção de Ravena, que considerava que a moral desse diálogo era mais ou menos a mesma do quarto filme. Amor salva. A única coisa diferente é que sugeria manter sob controle só as emoções negativas. Se fosse verdade, ia ser até legal. Mas os poderes da empata exigiam que TODAS as emoções fossem suprimidas, sem levar em conta se elas eram positivas ou não.

Nesse instante, Ravena abriu a porta da sala onde os seus quatro amigos estavam preparando o almoço. Pelo visto, todos tinham acordado tarde hoje. Observando ao redor, ela percebeu que as cenas dos filmes, nas quais estivera pensando até agora, tinham finalmente abandonado sua mente. Mas não teve tempo de sentir qualquer alívio, pois se viu com outra coisa para ocupar o espaço mental vago.

_- Oh, Azar, ELE está aqui._ – Ela pensou, sentindo toda a tarde anterior voltar à sua memória. De fato, naquele momento, os cinco Titãs estavam reunidos esperando pela refeição, e isso incluía um certo adolescente de orelhas pontudas.

A empata sentiu-se novamente frustrada, ao mesmo tempo em que se concentrava para não perder o controle de sua energia. Não sabia ainda o que fazer em relação a seu colega verde, e isso a incomodava. Ignorá-lo? Tentador, mas Ravena já tinha o costume de fazer isso há muito tempo e nunca adiantou nada. Bater nele? Ela fazia isso ocasionalmente, mas essa era outra coisa que nunca fez o metamorfo manter distância. Além do mais, ela não estava com vontade de fazer isso. Se trancar no quarto até o fim do ano? Ravena nem tinha idéia de onde esse pensamento ridículo veio. Ficar trancada não ia facilitar em nada a situação. E ela não queria ficar só, isolada de tudo e todos. Não sabia por que justo agora isso parecia tão ruim, mas essa era a verdade.

Ela detestava todas essas dúvidas. Detestava não saber o que fazer. Isso a frustrava tanto que a deixava até com raiva. Mas as piores de todas as dúvidas eram causadas por algumas perguntinhas muito insistentes.

_- O que todo aquele... momento de ontem significa?_

Ravena já tinha perdido a conta das vezes em que tinha pensado essa pergunta. Podia não ser nada, é verdade, Mas definitivamente parecia mais, muito, muito mais. Ela podia sentir o coração se acelerando ao lembrar. A mão que segurava o garfo tremia, derrubando seu conteúdo de volta no prato. Não, Ravena não queria que o significado de tudo aquilo fosse nada.

Só que isso levava a outra pergunta: O que Mutano pretendia? O que todo o momento de ontem significava para ele? Haviam várias respostas possíveis, e todas a apavoravam. Incomodava-a não entender o que ele queria, e incomodava-a ainda mais vê-lo ali, de barriga cheia, conversando despreocupadamente com os outros a respeito dos filmes de ontem. Ele parecia completamente à vontade, como se os eventos do dia anterior estivessem completamente esquecidos. O prato que Ravena estava lavando cobriu-se de rachaduras, à medida que a empata se enchia de inveja e frustração, por ela estar se sentindo perdida, confusa, e ele não.

E, por último, havia uma pergunta tão importante quanto as demais. O que ela, Ravena, queria? Nunca tinha pensado em si mesma dessa forma. Nunca tinha realmente considerado a possibilidade de um... romance ou coisa assim. E tinha bons motivos para isso. Primeiro, por causa de seus poderes. Segundo, porque nunca esperara viver além dos 16 anos. Terceiro, porque não conseguia imaginar como alguém poderia se interessar por uma meio-de... pessoa como ela. Na única vez em que realmente aceitara abrir o coração, só conseguiu permitir que um dragão aprisionado o partisse ao meio. Não, ela não tinha a mínima intenção de se arriscar a sentir esse tipo de dor novamente. Mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia evitar sentir uma onda de expectativa a respeito de tudo isso. Sabia que algo ia acontecer em breve. Só não sabia ao certo como.

- Detesto não ter respostas. – Ela disse enquanto retornava a seu quarto.

--\\--\\--

Mutano estava bastante satisfeito enquanto se dirigia para a biblioteca. Durante a noite anterior, tinha arriscado a própria existência para tirar uma dúvida, e tinha chegado à melhor conclusão que tivera nos últimos tempos:

_- Ravena não me odeia_. – Pensou ele.

A forma como ele comprovou isso foi bastante ousada. Na noite anterior, quando ela tinha descido para ver os filmes, tinha se sentado ao seu lado (verdade, era o único lugar vago, mas ela podia muito bem ter levitado em posição de lótus, como freqüentemente fazia). Além disso, por um instante, ele tinha visto algo nos olhos dela. O metamorfo não sabia ao certo o que era, mas se sentiu encorajado. Por isso, lá pelo final do terceiro filme, fez algo que, em outra ocasião, seria considerado suicídio: virou um gato persa e deitou no colo da empata.

Ele esperava que ela não o deixasse fazer isso. Esperava ser jogado no chão. Talvez até levar um chute. Mas nada disso aconteceu. Ravena estava tão absorta com os filmes escolhidos que nem percebeu a presença dele. Ou talvez tenha, porque lá pela metade do quinto filme ela estava até acariciando-o. Tudo bem que, quando tudo acabou, o gato-Mutano foi parar dentro da lata de lixo, mas uma coisa era certa: se a empata estivesse com raiva dele, nada disso teria acontecido, certo?

Por outro lado, é verdade que ela estava diferente no almoço. Não falou uma palavra com ninguém. Parecia completamente concentrada em alguma coisa. O que, ele não tinha a menor idéia. Mas devia ser algo muito importante, já que ela mal estava vendo o que fazia. Mutano chegou até a colocar um tablete de tofu assado no prato dela, para ver se a despertava de seu transe, sem sucesso. Na verdade, ela até COMEU o tofu e nem pareceu ter se dado conta disso.

_- Você está morto, Mutano. Morto._ – O metamorfo lembrou-se das palavras que Ciborgue disse ao ver a cena acima descrita.

Mas ele iria se preocupar com isso mais tarde. Porque agora ele ia ter que encarar o livro mais chato e inútil que já tinha visto na vida. Enquanto abria a porta da sala de estudos aonde lia, disse a si mesmo para não esquecer de perguntar ao Sr. Smith como foi que aquele lixo de livro sobreviveu aos séculos.

--\\--\\--

Estelar estava muito preocupada com sua amiga. O que ela viu hoje só confirmou-lhe que ela não estava normal. Nunca, desde que chegara à Terra, tinha visto Ravena se comportando dessa forma.

Na verdade, as suspeitas da princesa tamaraneana surgiram quase quatro meses atrás. Ela lembrava que sua amiga tinha passado quase que um mês e meio basicamente trancada no quarto, saindo quase que só para comer e ir ao banheiro. Estelar mal a tinha visto durante esse período, e, quando a via, notava que ela nunca parecia estar bem.

Bem que tentara chamar Ravena de lado algumas vezes para conversar, tentar descobrir o que a afligia, mas nunca teve sucesso. Suas tentativas de iniciar uma "conversa de meninas" foram todas rechaçadas, como de hábito. Só que desta vez, Estelar não pudera insistir como antes, pois, além de Silkie, tinha que dividir sua atenção com Robin, com quem finalmente tinha engatado um namoro, após a viagem a Tóquio. A tamaraneana não conseguia evitar sentir que tinha sido negligente para com sua amiga.

Após aquele fatídico mês e meio, Ravena tinha aparentemente voltado ao normal. Na verdade, parecia até um pouco melhor. Na época, a intuição feminina de Estelar lhe disse que sua amiga parecia um pouco mais feliz, e, por isso, acabou deixando de lado a conversa urgente que pretendia ter.

Mas agora, no entanto, parece que tudo está envolto por um caos. Desde que toda a equipe fora ao shopping, Estelar vira que tinha algo perturbando sua amiga. E muito. Até mais do que antes. Porém, a razão disso ainda era um mistério para ela. Já tinha visto Ravena parecer triste, alegre, esperançosa, assustada, preocupada, à vontade, e muito mais. Tudo isso nos últimos dois dias. E isso era estranhíssimo, já que sua amiga escondia seus sentimentos tão profundamente que até mesmo ela tinha dificuldade para entender.

Sem saber direito o que iria dizer quando encontrasse Ravena, Estelar estava repassando em sua mente os acontecimentos desde dois dias atrás, começando a partir da parte em que Mutano tinha terminado de usar aquela máquina de dança. Ele tinha falado alguma coisa para seu amigo Ciborgue, e nesse momento, a empata quase que arrancou a cabeça dele fora. Mas o que foi que ele tinha dito mesmo? Estelar não conseguia lembrar. A única vez que ela tinha visto sua amiga Ravena avançar para cima de seu amigo Mutano desse jeito fora em Tóquio, quase um ano terrestre antes. Na época, após a luta contra um lagarto gigante, ele também tinha dito algo momentos antes que provocara a raiva de sua amiga. Tinha dito "atrair", "pegar", "bonitinhas", ou alguma outra coisa nessas linhas, o que não fazia sentido. A princesa tamaraneana lamentou não entender o significado daquelas palavras que seu namorado Robin classificava como "gíria". Com certeza esse conhecimento lhe seria útil agora.

E isso não foi tudo. O dia de ontem fora... peculiar, na melhor das hipóteses. Robin e Ciborgue tinham tentado convencê-la a esquecer o que vira naquela tarde, mas Estelar não podia: era impossível esquecer que tinha visto dois de seus amigos, Ravena e Mutano, daquele jeito. Um meio enrolado no outro, ele a prendendo contra si, e ela, em vez de afastá-lo como sempre fazia, estava rindo. Rindo muito. Era contrário a tudo o que ela jamais esperava de sua reclusiva amiga.

E, no final da tarde, a tamaraneana vira Ravena descer para se juntar aos demais na frente da televisão. No começo, pensou que ela vinha para agredir seu colega verde, mas não. Não apenas ela se sentou e assistiu tudo (tudo!), como, mais para o final da noite, permitira que Mutano virasse um gato e deitasse em seu colo. É bem verdade que ele estava A-D-O-R-Á-V-E-L naquela forma, mas isso nunca afetara a empata antes. Desta vez, no entanto, ela estava até acariciando ele! Até carregou o amigo no colo até a cozinha!

Estelar não conseguia resolver esse enigma. Primeiro, sua amiga, sempre tão reservada, ter ficado tão irritada por Mutano mencionar alguma coisa sobre a aquisição de filhotes fêmea de gato. Segundo, por no dia seguinte, ver os dois nem comportamento tão próximo. Algo que ela pensava ser absolutamente impossível para a empata e o metamorfo. E ela não conseguia entender o porquê. Ela só entendia que sua amiga ia precisar de ajuda.

E Estelar não iria negar esse auxílio. Ainda tinha perguntas, mas decidiu que as ouviria da boca da própria Ravena, enquanto subia para o quarto dela.


	11. Chapter 11

Teen Titans não me pertence, ou estaria no ar até hoje.

**CAP 11**

- Terminei. – disse Mutano, fechando um livro pequeno e fino. - _Finalmente!_ – Ele pensou enquanto largava o volume.

- Então leia mais uma vez. – Respondeu o Sr. Smith, sem tirar os olhos do livro que ele próprio estava lendo.

- O QUÊ!! Mas você já me mandou ler esse livrinho quatro vezes hoje! – Revoltou-se o metamorfo.

- Mandei.

- Por quê?

- Porque tem uma lição muito importante escondida nesse livro, e você ainda não aprendeu. – Foi a explicação que o homem mais velho deu.

- Que lição? Esse livro é uma droga! O cara não explica nada! – Mutano não tinha aceitado as palavras do Sr. Smith. – Tudo o que este livro diz é que "isto é aquilo, treine até entender esse conceito". Não dá para fazer nada com essa porcaria! A única lição que presta aqui é que "sua espada deve sempre tentar cortar o adversário". E isso é coisa eu se precise ensinar? O que os samurais faziam naquele tempo? Usavam a espada para passar manteiga no pão?

- Ora. – O Sr. Smith falou com toda a calma. – Myamoto Musashi foi o maior samurai de todos os tempos. Você questiona sua sabedoria? – e, após uma breve pausa. – Não foi você que saiu dando pulinhos, gritando para meia biblioteca que ia aprender a ser um samurai?

Ao ver o velho olhando para ele, com aquele sorriso esquisito de sempre, Mutano se sentiu envergonhado de ter perdido a calma e levantado a voz. Mas não ia dar razão a ele. Sabia que estava certo e ia provar isso.

- Talvez ele tenha mesmo sido o maior de todos. – falou o metamorfo. – Mas era um péssimo professor. E um péssimo escritor também. O livro dele é horrível, e não ensina nada.

O Sr. Smith nada disse, meramente continuou olhando para o rosto de seu jovem amigo. Era a sua maneira de dizer "continue".

- Se este livro não ensina, então não serve para nada. É lixo. Talvez naquela época, séculos atrás, esses "conceitos", estes "caminhos", como ele diz, fizessem sentido, mas hoje, não. Para nós, este livro não serve de nada. – disse o metamorfo, que também comentou entre dentes. – E sinceramente, acho que nem naquela época serviu para alguma coisa.

O Sr. Smith balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Muito bem, jovem. Mas me diga uma coisa: Você disse que tinha uma única lição que prestava. Que a "espada deve sempre tentar cortar o adversário". Só que você também falou que isso era óbvio. Por é que a lição presta, já que ela é óbvia para qualquer um?

Mutano parou um instante para pensar. Aquele homem sentado à sua frente nunca, mas nunca fazia perguntas fáceis.

- Hmmmm... acho que é por causa desses movimentos que a gente vê nos filmes de artes marciais. – ponderou o garoto verde. – Tem muitos golpes que são, nossa, demais da conta, mas não atingem o inimigo. Tipo, é bonito de se ver, mas não serve para nada. Acho que o livro quer dizer que mais vale dar uma porrada que realmente derrube o bandido do que ficar fazendo firula.

- Muito bem. Você aprendeu a lição que eu tinha mencionado. – Declarou o velho, sorrindo.

- Aprendi? – Mutano estava confuso. Sabia que ele não estava se referindo à resposta que acabara de dar.

- Aprendeu sim, mas está tudo no seu inconsciente. Transforme em palavras.

- Hein? – perguntou o metamorfo. – Transformar em palavras?

- Isso mesmo. Senão você vai se esquecer dela.

- Mas eu... – Mutano tentou escapar, mas foi interrompido.

- Alto lá, jovem. O que foi que eu te falei antes sobre a preguiça de pensar?

O garoto baixou as orelhas, resignado. Foi uma lição que recebera nos primeiros dias de leitura com o Sr. Smith, e ele nunca iria se esquecer dela. Em outras palavras, estava preso ali até resolver o enigma que o velho lhe propunha.

Ia ser uma longa tarde.

--\\--\\--

Ravena teve sua meditação interrompida por batidas à sua porta.

- Amiga Ravena, seu eu, Estelar. Preciso conversar com você. – Dizia a tamaraneana, do outro lado da porta.

- Estelar, agora é uma hora ruim. Estou tentando meditar.

- Temo, amiga, que sua meditação vai precisar ser adiada. O assunto que me traz aqui é de suma importância.

Essas palavras fizeram Ravena levantar-se e dirigir-se à porta. Estelar não insistia em conversar, a não ser que o assunto fosse realmente importante. Claro que importância é um conceito subjetivo, mas, mesmo assim, era melhor ouvir. "Suma importância", no dicionário da princesa alienígena, significava "você-vai-me-ouvir-nem-que-eu-tenha-que-pôr-sua-porta-abaixo". Literalmente.

- Entra. – disse a empata ao abrir a porta de seu quarto, dando espaço para a amiga entrar.

- Amiga Ravena, estou muito preocupada. – Disse Estelar assim que entrou.

- Com o quê? – Respondeu a empata.

- Com você, amiga.

Essa resposta fez com que Ravena se perguntasse o que sua colega de equipe tinha em mente. Normalmente, ela preferia falar sobre passeios ao shopping, maquiagem, revistas femininas, etc.

- Como assim?

- Amiga Ravena, você não tem sido você mesma ultimamente. Tem se comportado de forma estranha, especialmente a partir do último passeio que todos tivemos juntos, dois dias atrás. – Declarou Estelar.

A empata ficou rígida ao ouvir essas palavras. Agora tinha uma idéia das perguntas que viriam a seguir, e não gostava nem um pouco disso.

- Tem alguma coisa que você esteja escondendo de nós, amiga? – Insistiu a princesa alienígena.

- Estelar, eu realmente não sei do que você está falando... – Respondeu Ravena, fazendo-se de desentendida. Dessa forma, ela esperava fazer sua amiga explicar melhor a razão pela qual queria tanto essa conversa.

- Amiga, por várias semanas, antes de nossa última batalha contra a H.I.V.E., você esteve mais reclusa e mais calada do que o normal. Somente após a derrota de Chip, Mamute e Jinx é que você abandonou sua prisão auto-imposta.

- Estelar, eu sempre fui uma pessoa calada e reclusa. – Disse a empata.

- Mas nunca antes você se isolou por um mês e meio, amiga. – retrucou a tamaraneana. – E, nas poucas vezes em que você vinha comer, parecia muito incomodada com alguma coisa.

Ravena sabia do que Estelar estava falando. Realmente, tinha sido uma época... difícil. Mas já estava superada. De fato, as preocupações da empata eram bem maiores agora.

- Na verdade, amiga, acho que você voltou para nós por causa daquela batalha. Eu admito que senti um pouco de inveja.

Ravena ficou encarando sua amiga, que agora estava dando risadinhas. Ela teve que lembrar a si mesma de que a tamaraneana não era burra nem louca. Só seguia uma lógica... tortuosa. Mas, mesmo assim, esta última declaração parecia total insanidade.

- Claro, aposto que estar quase indefesa e à mercê de um maluco como Mamute é o sonho de qualquer um... – Disse a empata, com tanto sarcasmo na voz que até uma pessoa inocente como Estelar entenderia.

- Não amiga Ravena, não me refiro à luta em si, mas à parte em que você foi resgatada!

- Como? – Perguntou Ravena, confusa. Achava esquisito isso. Normalmente ela é que dava as explicações. Mas não hoje, pelo visto.

- O desafio do amigo Mutano contra os nossos adversários, logo após derrubar Mamute (Com um só golpe! Preciso me lembrar de perguntar a ele como foi que realizou tal façanha). – explicou a tamaraneana, sonhadora. – Robin nunca realizou um gesto similar por mim.

Foi então que a empata entendeu o que sua amiga queria dizer. Lembrou-se daquele momento, cerca de dois meses atrás, em que a voz do metamorfo ecoou pela rua destruída onde todos estavam lutando. "Vocês vão ter que passar por cima de mim antes de encostar num só fio de cabelo da Ravena!". Naquele dia, ela tinha se sentido embaraçada por ouvir uma coisa dessas na frente de todo mundo, mas agora, neste instante, era muito diferente. Ela não saberia dizer exatamente como, e nem porque, mas gostava dessas palavras.

Mas é claro que não tinha a mínima intenção de revelar isso para sua curiosa amiga.

- Estelar, não tem nada demais naquilo que Mutano disse. – mentiu Ravena. – Só serviu para mostrar o quanto ele foi tolo em atrair a atenção de dois inimigos ao mesmo tempo, especialmente porque naquele dia ele mal podia se manter de pé.

- Mas você gostou do que ele disse, não gostou, amiga? – Pelo visto, nada ia diminuir o entusiasmo da princesa alienígena.

- Evidente que... Não!! Lógico que não! – A forma como a empata falou isso foi suspeita, para dizer o mínimo.

Nesse ponto, Estelar finalmente teve a certeza de que sua amiga estava escondendo algo. Ela não tinha planejado relembrar a última batalha contra a H.I.V.E., mas, ao ver a forma como a menina diante dela reagiu a essa lembrança, começou a ter um palpite. Não sabia bem o que poderia ser, mas sentia que, o que quer que fosse, tinha relação com o comportamento estranho de Ravena. Por isso, retomou a linha original da conversa que estava tendo com ela.

--\\--\\--

Mutano estava cansado. Cansado de ficar preso na sala de estudos. Cansado de ficar pensando naquela "lição escondida", da qual ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que poderia ser. Já tinha pensado em várias coisas, mas nenhuma delas era a certa. Até porque nem se aplicavam àquele livro, mesmo. Mas o Sr. Smith não iria deixá-lo sair enquanto não recebesse a resposta que queria.

Ele já tinha lido o livrinho mais três vezes, tentando encontrar alguma pista, alguma coisa que não tivesse visto das outras vezes. Alguma dica que o ajudasse a solucionar a charada a ele proposta. Mas não havia nada. O que até fazia um pouco de sentido. A "lição escondida", de acordo com o velho sentado do outro lado da mesa, já estava em seu subconsciente, e precisava agora ser trazida para fora. Parecia loucura, mas Mutano já tinha aprendido que o Sr. Smith dificilmente falava algo sem ter um motivo para isso.

_- Mesmo que ele esteja errado..._ – Pensou o metamorfo.

Sim, ele não tinha dúvidas. Desta vez o idoso estava errado. Não tinha nada para se aprender neste livro. Estavam perdendo tempo ali à toa. Poderia muito bem estar jogando com Ciborgue. Pelo menos os games eram divertidos.

- Olha, vovô, não tem nenhuma lição escondida nessa porcaria de livro. – disse o garoto verde, colocando o pequeno volume sobre a mesa. – Nada mesmo. Não acho que quebrar a cabeça com essa droga possa nos levar a algum lugar.

- Por quê? – a pergunta do Sr.Smith soou em seguida. – Não sabe que Myamoto Musashi tinha a reputação de ser o maior samurai de todos os tempos? Eu já te falei isso antes, não falei?

- Nada a ver, cara. Reputação não tem nada a ver com este livrinho aqui. – respondeu Mutano, balançando o livro na mão. – E, por mais reputação que o Mia-sei-lá-quem tivesse, isso não fez o livro dele ficar melhor. Diz para mim: o que é que VOCÊ acha deste livro?

- Perguntei primeiro, jovem.

Mutano suspirou, cansado. Era difícil debater com o homem à sua frente.

- Olha, Sr. Smith, reputação não conta. O que conta é o que a pessoa é de verdade. E também não importa se é uma lição do passado ou coisa assim. NÓS é que estamos vivos agora, ora bolas! Por isso, a gente ouve a história antiga, pega o que é importante, e o resto a gente deixa de lado! Aliás, não foi você que falou alguma coisa sobre aprender história para não repetir a história ou coisa assim? – Discursou o Titã verde.

Clap, clap, clap.

Mutano preparou-se mentalmente. Sabia que ia ter que agüentar o Sr. Smith discorrendo sobre cada um dos pontos que acabara de falar, explicando um por um e porque eles estariam errados.

Clap, clap, clap.

Demorou algum tempo até perceber que ninguém estava falando. Que era outro o som se propagando pela sala de estudos.

Clap, clap, clap.

O Sr. Smith estava batendo palmas de forma lenta, pausadamente. Batia palmas de uma forma acadêmica, por assim dizer. O Titã mais jovem nunca tinha visto isso antes, e, por essa razão, simplesmente ficou olhando para a cara dele, sem se mexer.

- Parabéns. – disse o velho. – Era isso o que eu queria ouvir. Um pouco tosco, é verdade, mas essencialmente correto.

- Mas... eu já sabia disso. Eu até falei isso antes. Não com essas palavras, mas falei. – espantou-se o metamorfo. De fato, ele tinha dito que o autor "podia ser o maior samurai de todos, mas era um péssimo escritor", e também que "se o livro não ensina nada, é lixo". – Por que me fez ficar aqui todo este tempo?

- Primeiro, porque você precisava transformar a lição em memória consciente, ou ia acabar esquecendo (Eu já disse isso antes, não disse?). – e então fez uma breve pausa, tempo o bastante para abrir aquele sorriso estranho de sempre. – Além disso, é divertido ver você se contorcendo como um peixe no anzol, pensando no que poderia ser a resposta.

- Ha. Há. Há. Muito engraçado. – Respondeu Mutano sarcasticamente.

- Mais do que imagina, rapaz. Mais do que imagina. – Disse satisfeito o Sr. Smith.

Os dois ficaram se olhando alguns minutos, sem falar nada. Isso era incomum, pois só ficavam sem falar enquanto liam ou jogavam xadrez. Mas este silencio era diferente. Não era uma aura de concentração, mas uma tensão, prestes a ser quebrada pelo menor movimento.

- Sabe, garoto, você progrediu bastante. – disse o homem mais velho, pondo um fim ao silêncio. – Não achei que você fosse chegar à sua última lição tão rápido.

- Última lição? – O garoto verde não sabia o que pensar dessas palavras.

- Exato.

- Mas... por quê? – Perguntou Mutano.

- Porque já te ensinei tudo o que você precisava saber. Nunca estranhou o fato de a gente ter parado de ler poesia antiga meses atrás? – Inquiriu o Sr. Smith.

- Bem, fiquei aliviado de não precisar mais ler aquelas por... obras. Mas aí a gente embarcou em filosofias como a de hoje.

- Precisamente. Sabe o por quê?

- Não. - Respondeu Mutano, dizendo a mais absoluta verdade.

- Jovem, quando encontrei você naquele parque, você parecia uma criança perdida. Até sabia o que queria fazer, mas estava sem rumo. – falou o homem mais velho, solene. – Você cresceu muito desde então. E não estou falando da parte física.

Ao ouvir isso, o metamorfo não foi mais capaz de se conter: levantou-se, colocou um pé sobre a cadeira, estufou o peito, e disse:

- Quando eu cheguei, era uma criança, e agora eu sou um homem, é?

- Claro que não! – Mutano murchou ao ouvir isso. – Agora você é um garoto que tem o necessário para um dia, quem sabe, poder chamar a si mesmo de homem.

Na verdade, o Titã mais novo esperava mesmo que ele dissesse algo assim. O velho diante dele nunca o deixava inflar demais o ego. Sem-graça.

- Continuando, o que eu venho te ensinando aqui é mais do que poesia e cultura. Tentei passar algumas coisas que podem te ajudar na vida. Ajudar você a andar com as próprias pernas. Eu diria que você está pronto para iniciar sua jornada.

- Mas... – Mutano não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. - ... e se eu tiver dúvidas? E se eu cometer erros?

- Ora, garoto. – disse o Sr. Smith, ainda sorrindo. – Errar faz parte do crescimento. E a maneira como você vai reagir a isso, a maneira como você vai fazer para corrigir seus erros é que vão determinar que tipo de pessoa você é. Além do mais... – concluiu ele. – na hora que REALMENTE importa tomar a decisão certa, sempre se está sozinho.

Ah, sim, O Titã verde sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer. Mesmo assim, não pretendia se calar ainda.

- Mas e se eu precisar de você de novo? – Ele reclamou.

- Você vai andar com as próprias pernas, ora! Eu sempre disse que o dia de hoje chegaria.

O metamorfo cruzou os braços, chateado. O velho costumava dizer que "estava pondo penas nas asas dele", mesmo. E sentia que o que tinha que fazer agora era levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente.

- Como é que eu posso agradecer por tudo o que você fez por mim? – Perguntou o rapaz verde ao homem mais idoso, enquanto ambos se dirigiam para a saída da biblioteca.

- Isso é fácil. – retrucou o Sr. Smith. – Um dia, você vai ter a minha idade, e vai ver um garoto zanzando confuso por aí. Quando isso acontecer, ensine a ele o que eu te ensinei.

- Conhecimento é feito para se passar adiante, né?

- Você está aprendendo, Mutano. – Disse o Sr. Smith, estendendo a mão direita.

Ao ver isso, o metamorfo repetiu o gesto, mas com a mão esquerda. Os dois ficaram algum tempo com as mãos esticadas, olhando um para a cara do outro, até que o idoso resolveu que precisava falar.

- Ei, jovem? Não está confundindo nada não?

- Não.

Essa resposta lacônica despertou a curiosidade do Sr. Smith. Com sua mão esquerda, ele fez um gesto que Mutano aprendera a interpretar como "por quê?".

- Em Lamunda Superior, onde passei parte da infância, - explicou Mutano. – quando um guerreiro vai apertar a mão do outro, ele o faz com a mão esquerda. Para isso, ele tem que largar o escudo, ficando indefeso. Dessa forma, demonstra ao outro que confia nele o bastante para deixar a própria vida em suas mãos.

Esse breve discurso impressionou bastante o Sr. Smith. Pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, ele ficou sem uma resposta para dar. Em vez de falar, esticou o próprio braço esquerdo, apertando a mão de seu jovem amigo, antes de se retirar.

Mutano não sabia dizer o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Era assustador saber que ia ter que se virar sozinho, que não ia mais ter alguém para lhe dizer o que era melhor fazer. Mas, por outro lado, se sentia confiante. Respeitava o velho que se afastava, o bastante para dar valor às opiniões dele, e, se ele julgara que o metamorfo estava pronto para caminhar sozinho, então ele deveria estar mesmo.

Então, sem dizer uma palavra, dirigiu-se para outra parte da cidade. As palavras de despedida do Sr. Smith tinham-no deixado com confiança o bastante para tomar uma decisão. Uma decisão que precisaria de preparativos. Muitos preparativos.

--\\--\\--

Ravena estava tendo uma tarde difícil.

Primeiro, ela já começara o dia com um monte de coisas para preocupá-la. Segundo, porque Estelar tinha interrompido sua meditação para uma conversa. E terceiro, porque sua amiga queria saber de coisas para as quais ela mesma não tinha respostas, e, pelo visto, não iria deixá-la em paz enquanto não satisfizesse sua curiosidade. O que ainda parecia longe de acontecer.

- Mas amiga, por que foi que você ficou não nervosa com aquilo que amigo Mutano disse para Ciborgue, dois dias atrás? – perguntou Estelar.

- Uma coisa idiota como todas as outras que ele fala. – respondeu Ravena. – E não quero falar mais sobre esse assunto.

- Amiga Ravena, de acordo com suas próprias palavras, Mutano sempre está falando coisas idiotas. – pelo visto, Estelar ignorou completamente o pedido de privacidade feito pela empata. – E eu nuca te vi com raiva daquele jeito. Isto é, além da viagem a Tóquio.

Ravena suspirou, revirando os olhos. Já nem sabia há quanto tempo estava suportando este interrogatório. A tamaraneana sabia ser persistente, e, apesar de encarar tudo com um olhar de inocência, era bem mais perspicaz do que parecia. Por isso, decidiu falar pelo menos uma parte da verdade, na esperança de satisfazer sua amiga e finalmente ser deixada em paz.

- Estelar, Mutano está sempre me incomodando, seja com suas piadas sem graça, seja com suas teorias insanas, ou com o barulho que ele sempre está fazendo. E eu reajo de acordo. – Explicou a empata.

- Não como anteontem. Não como anteontem, amiga. O que ele poderia ter dito ao amigo Ciborgue, capaz de te deixar tão brava? – Perguntou Estelar mais uma vez.

- Ainda tem dívida? – Ravena respondeu por impulso, sem prestar atenção no que estava falando. – Ele disse que estava fazendo aulas de dança para ficar no meio de um monte de "gatinhas"! Para "pegar" qualquer uma delas sempre que der vontade!

A tamaraneana ficou sem saber o que dizer ao ouvir essas palavras. Especialmente por causa do desdém com que as palavras "gatinhas" e "pegar" foram ditas. Nunca tinha ouvido sua amiga falar dessa forma antes.

- Amiga Ravena, isso não faz sentido. Posso não entender muito dos costumes deste planeta, mas sei que a aquisição de jovens felinas não é de forma alguma ofensiva. Eu mesmo já vi diversas lojas no centro vendendo esses animaizinhos, e os clientes sempre pareciam estar encantados com isso.

A empata suspirou ao ouvir Estelar. E fez uma nota mental de lhe comprar um dicionário de metáforas, gírias, e outras figuras de linguagem na primeira oportunidade. No entanto, como não podia sair ainda, explicou para sua amiga o que os meninos queriam dizer quando diziam que pretendiam "pegar gatinhas" por aí.

- Então é por isso que eu só ouço os garotos da Terra usando tais expressões. – Respondeu a princesa alienígena, ao ouvir a explicação de sua amiga.

- Entendeu agora, Estelar? O que ele disse é uma coisa insensível, rude e ofensiva! – concluiu a empata, falando um pouco mais alto que o normal. – Como é que eu podia deixar ele ficar falando de garotas desse jeito? Como se elas fossem objeto!

- Sim, acho que agora consigo ver a lógica por trás de seu comportamento anteontem, amiga Ravena. – concordou a tamaraneana, pensativa. – Mas ainda há um ponto que permanece obscuro: Já que tal forma de falar a incomoda tanto, por que você ainda não confrontou nosso amigo Ciborgue? Ele fala coisas assim todos os dias.

Essa pergunta simplesmente deixou Ravena sem reação. Era algo no qual ela nunca tinha pensado. Realmente, Ciborgue se gabava de ser o maior pegador da cidade, e isso nunca a incomodara antes. Pelo menos, não mais do que outras atitudes infantis de seus colegas, como, por exemplo, o gosto de Robin por gel de cabelo. E ela lembrava que sentira vontade de dar um soco em Mutano, duas noites atrás, quando todos estavam no shopping. A empata só conseguiu ficar calada, de cabeça baixa e braços cruzados, sem saber o que responder para sua amiga.

- De qualquer forma, amiga. – Continuou Estelar, ao ver a empata lutando para achar palavras. – Não creio que você precise se preocupar com o risco do amigo Mutano transformar suas palavras em atos. Afinal, ele estava mentindo.

- SÉRIO?! – Ravena praticamente gritou, levantando os olhos para a tamaraneana. Uma forte brisa soprou pela quarto, apesar de a porta e as janelas estarem fechadas. Mas logo retomou a fachada apática, ainda que tenha sido um pouco mais difícil que o normal. – Aham, por que você acha isso?

- É porque nosso amigo verde sempre faz isso quando está engajado em desafios contra Ciborgue. Por exemplo, ele sempre diz que vai atropelá-lo quando estão jogando seus jogos, e até hoje ele nunca tentou fazer tal coisa. Na verdade, amigo Mutano nem carro tem, então como poderia atropelar outra pessoa? Acredito que seja outro ritual social dos garotos da Terra...

A explicação de Estelar fazia sentido. De fato, Ravena já tinha visto Mutano e Ciborgue provocando um ao outro antes. E o metamorfo inventava as coisas mais estapafúrdias nessas horas. Como naquela vez em que ele atribuiu uma derrota humilhante, numa maratona de games, a uma cãibra no dedo mindinho... do pé. Ou a outra ocasião em que declarou ser capaz de comer mais do que seu amigo cibernético, e como resultado ficou dois dias com dor de barriga, inchado como um baiacu. E, naquela noite no shopping, ele tinha acabado de ganhar uma aposta quando falou aquela... coisa. Realmente, a tamaraneana tinha razão. Mutano parecia mesmo estar provocando Ciborgue...

A empata sentiu que uma pressão enorme tinha sido tirada de seu peito. Por um momento, ficou imóvel, com os olhos cerrados, ignorando completamente a garota à sua frente.

- Amiga Ravena? Você está se sentindo bem? – Perguntou Estelar, assustada com o mutismo súbito de sua amiga.

- Sim, Estelar. – A empata respondeu, quase sorrindo (a palavra-chave aqui é "quase"). – Estou muito bem.

--\\--\\--

Expectativa. A cabeça de Mutano estava cheia de expectativa.

Estava tão ansioso para chegar à Torre que nem conseguia andar. Sua forma de guepardo era um borrão verde ziguezagueando pelas ruas da cidade. Ele sabia que estava correndo o risco de trombar com alguém ou alguma coisa, mas não conseguia parar. Estava agitado demais para isso. Estava apressado demais para isso.

Toda a agitação do metamorfo tinha uma razão de ser. Ele tinha gastado o resto de sua tarde fazendo preparativos. Tinha visitado três lugares diferentes e coletado toda a informação que precisava. No caminho, recebera a atenção de um ou outro fã, mas, embora apreciando isso, conversara apenas brevemente com cada, antes de seguir em frente para seu objetivo. Agora, tudo estava pronto. Tudo estava preparado.

Só faltava ajustar um detalhe. Tudo dependia dele.

Mutano chegou à Torre e foi direto para o banheiro. Precisava se lavar após ter percorrido todo o trajeto do centro até seu lar. Após ter a certeza de que estava limpo, voltou para o quarto, onde, cuidadosamente colocados na parte superior de seu beliche, estavam dois pedaços retangulares de papel, cada qual com uma data e horário escrita neles.

- Ah, amanhã. – disse o metamorfo, quase que acariciando os diminutos itens. – Amanhã vai ser um grande dia.

Após guardá-los cuidadosamente em um bolso, terminou de trocar de roupa e se pentear. Enquanto tentava dar alguma semelhança de ordem àquela bagunça que chamava de cabelo, repetia para si mesmo, sem parar.

- Coragem, cara, coragem. Você consegue. É só dar quatro passos, bater na porta e falar. Ela não vai te atirar pela janela. E, se atirar, é só voar de volta e dizer de novo. Moleza.

Ah, sim. Ele também estava se sentindo confiante. Talvez mais do que deveria. E, assim que terminou de se arrumar, dirigiu-se corajosamente para o quarto ao lado.


	12. Chapter 12

Teen Titans não me pertence, ou eu faria desta fic uma nova temporada. Talvez até duas.

**CAP 12**

Estelar sentia que havia algo muito importante escapando à sua atenção. Algo que ela sentia ser a chave para explicar porque sua amiga estava diferente. E a tamaraneana sentia que era algo óbvio. Algo que já deveria ter percebido há muito tempo. Ela lamentou que sua amiga nunca se abrisse mais do que o absolutamente necessário; talvez pudesse ajudar mais de soubesse um pouco mais sobre a empata. Elas podiam ser as melhores amigas, e até conversar bastante sobre uma variedade de assuntos, mas a princesa alienígena reconhecia que as tais "conversas" consistiam basicamente em ela falar e Ravena ouvir.

Mas mesmo assim, depois de horas conversando com a empata, Estelar esperava ter reunido mais peças do quebra-cabeça. Ela já tinha inquirido a respeito de todos os outros eventos dos últimos dias, incluindo o momento em que a surpreendera recebendo cócegas (_então eu não estava mesmo sonhando_...), até a sessão de filmes, onde ela, ao invés de testemunhar o assassinato de Mutano, acabou vendo sua amiga com um gato verde deitado no colo. Era inacreditável ver como ela conseguia responder às suas perguntas sem realmente dizer nada que lhe esclarecesse a situação. No entanto, Estelar sabia que a empata estava escondendo algo. Algo que deveria ser óbvio.

A tamaraneana sabia que estava forçando os limites da boa-vontade de Ravena, que parecia estar mais impaciente a cada minuto. Mesmo assim, não iria parar. Sua amiga precisava de ajuda e iria ter, querendo ou não. De todas as coisas ditas (e principalmente não ditas), duas estavam incomodando Estelar mais do que as outras: primeiro, era a forma como a empata quase tinha batido no metamorfo no shopping. Segundo, era a maneira como ela se comportara ao lado dele no dia seguinte. Eles pareciam muito próximos naquela hora. Próximos demais.

Procurando entender sua amiga, a princesa alienígena pensou no que poderia fazê-la ficar zangada com Mutano daquele jeito, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Ambos eram bastante parecidos, afinal de contas. Sempre alegres, felizes, vendo e aproveitando o melhor que a vida podia oferecer. Portanto, a mente de Estelar voltou-se para a única pessoa na Torre cuja personalidade era similar à de Ravena, ou seja, fechada, introspectiva, que precisava de ajuda para revelar mais de si mesmo: Robin.

- _O que poderia fazer meu Robin se zangar comigo da mesma forma que amiga Ravena se zangou com amigo Mutano?_ – Perguntou-se mentalmente a tamaraneana.

A primeira coisa que veio à sua mente foi "Slade". Mas sabia que não era essa a resposta correta. Sempre que se encontrava sob os efeitos de sua obsessão pelo criminoso de um olho só, o menino-prodígio ficava hostil a tudo e todos, descontando sua frustração naqueles que estavam próximos. Não era um sentimento dirigido a ela, disso Estelar tinha certeza. A única vez que ela tinha visto-o inquieto, nervoso e impaciente COM ELA, fora há bastante tempo atrás, quando o trono de Tamaran fora usurpado e por pouco a ela não acabara entregue em matrimônio a uma criatura asquerosa, vinda do outro lado da galáxia. Ela guardava bem na memória a forma como Robin tinha se comportado naqueles dias. Ele provavelmente nunca iria admitir, mas tinha ficado louco de ciúmes. Ciúmes...

- Xh'al!! – Exclamou a tamaraneana, surpresa. – Será que...?

Ela finalmente tinha encontrado a resposta para o enigma. Finalmente tinha descoberto uma explicação para a mudança de comportamento de sua amiga. E era tão simples! Era óbvio! Estelar mal podia acreditar que tinha demorado tanto para perceber isso.

Sem perder mais um segundo, voou direto para o topo da Torre. Ravena tinha terminado a conversa entre as duas algum tempo antes, dizendo que não podia mais adiar sua meditação, e que a faria no teto, durante o crepúsculo.

- Amiga Ravena! Amiga Ravena! Descobri! Descobri! – Chamou a tamaraneana, gritando a plenos pulmões.

A empata não pôde conter um grunhido de irritação ao ter sua meditação interrompida pela segunda vez naquele dia. Definitivamente, sua paciência estava sendo submetida a uma dura prova.

- O que é desta vez, Estelar? – Perguntou Ravena, cansada, enquanto se virava para encarar sua amiga, que só não estava dando pulinhos de alegria porque já estava flutuando.

- Amiga, finalmente entendi porque você quase bateu em nosso amigo Mutano anteontem! – Exclamou Estelar, que parecia tão contente que até incomodava.

A empata revirou os olhos, frustrada. Sua amiga já tinha levantado esse assunto pelo menos cinco vezes hoje, e pelo menos cinco vezes recebeu a resposta. Se fosse um dos rapazes a incomodando desse jeito, ele há muito já teria aprendido uma dura lição sobre como não meter o nariz onde não é chamado. Mas esta era Estelar. Sua melhor amiga. E aquilo que tinha de mais próximo de uma irmã.

- Então me diga. – respondeu ela sarcasticamente. – Mal posso esperar para saber.

- Amiga, está claro como a luz do dia! – Estelar declarou, quase histérica. – Você estava com ciúmes!

Ravena não saberia dizer se foi a visão de sua amiga dando voltas em torno dela, feliz da vida, se foi o absurdo que ela disse, ou se foi uma combinação dos dois, que a fez reagir da maneira como reagiu. Nada de seu habitual olhar de irritação. Nada de meramente perguntar de onde tinha saído essa idéia. Nada de dizer a Estelar que ela estava enganada. Ravena não pôde fazer nada disso.

Porque sua mão se moveu com uma velocidade que ela nem sabia que tinha. Antes mesmo que a tamaraneana conseguisse fechar a boca, teve a mesma tapada, de modo a impedir qualquer som de sair dali. A empata ainda carregou sua amiga embaixo do braço como quem carrega um rolo de jornal, verificando cada canto do telhado, quase em pânico.

Somente após trancar a porta que ligava o telhado ao interior da Torre é que Ravena colocou sua surpresa amiga no chão. Tinha verificado tudo e sabia agora que não tinha ninguém ouvindo.

- Estelar. – sibilou a empata. – Que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa?

- Brincadeira? – a pergunta tinha confundido a tamaraneana. – O assunto que me trouxe novamente até você é de suma importância, amiga. Até mais do que antes.

Ravena viu, pela expressão de sua amiga, que ela realmente estava falando sério. Mas, mesmo assim, estava começando a ficar com raiva dela. A "conversa de meninas" (_aquele interrogatório_!) já tinha sido ruim, mas fazer palpites desse calibre já era passar dos limites.

- Estelar. – repetiu a empata, falando bem devagar. – Isso incomoda. Não sei o que...

- Claro que incomoda, amiga Ravena! – interrompeu Estelar. – É uma sensação mais que desagradável, correr o risco de perder seu amado para uma outra pessoa qualquer. Eu sei como é isso. – E, após uma breve pausa. – Você deve gostar muito de nosso amigo Mutano.

Ravena não conseguiu fazer nada, a não ser ficar abrindo e fechando a boca. Queria responder, mas a voz não vinha. A capacidade de sua amiga de saltar para essas conclusões a tinha deixado completamente sem reação. E essa última declaração parecia ainda mais absurda do que a anterior. Assim, pela segunda vez naquele dia, a empata teve que lembrar a si mesma que Estelar não era burra nem louca. Além disso, ela mesma, por alguma razão, tinha tido uma estranha sensação ao ouvir essas palavras, como se tivesse deixado um segredo escapar.

Ao ver a cara que sua amiga fez, Estelar não teve mais dúvidas quanto ao que deveria fazer. Agarrou-a pela mão e a arrastou até seu quarto, onde pretendia ministrar as explicações necessárias.

A empata, ainda atordoada, só se deu conta de onde estava ao se ver dentro de um quarto cor-de-rosa. Tinha rosa para todos os lados. A cama ali dentro era rosa. Os lençóis e travesseiros eram rosa. A penteadeira era rosa. O berço onde Silkie estava dormindo era rosa. Em nome de Azar, até mesmo ela estava se sentindo rosa.

Não teve, no entanto, tempo para refletir sobre isso, pois, em instantes, se viu numa cadeira escolar, ao passo que Estelar estava com um jaleco branco de professora e óculos, apontando uma vara para algumas figuras desenhadas num quadro branco. Eram versões em estilo "chibi" dela mesma, Mutano e algumas figuras genéricas que deviam representar outras pessoas.

- Amiga Ravena, quando você gosta de alguém. – disse Estelar, com a vara encostada num desenho de Ravena e Mutano de mãos dadas, ambos parecendo envergonhados de olhar diretamente um para o outro, com coraçõezinhos em cima de suas cabeças. – É normal experimentar o sentimento de ciúme. – agora a vara estava sobre outro desenho, no qual uma figura genérica estava sendo eletrocutada por um raio preto, lançado por uma Ravena zangada. Ambas estavam numa espécie de ringue, ao passo que, amarrado numa cadeira (com uma placa onde se lia "primeiro prêmio"), estava Mutano.

- É minha crença que você se zangou com ele. – continuou a tamaraneana, apontando para uma figura onde Ravena, com uma cabeça gigante e zangada, com dois pares de olhos vermelhos e dentes afiados, parecia gritar (ou prestes a devorar) com um Mutano muito menor, meio entortado para trás, como se estivesse prestes a ser levado pelo vento. – Porque não queria que ele pensasse que podia... qual é mesmo a palavra em seu idioma? Ah, sim, se afastar. – Concluiu Estelar, apontando agora uma quarta figura, onde Mutano parecia marchar, carregando uma trouxa de roupa na vara como se fosse um fuzil, e logo atrás dele, tinha uma Ravena olhando para baixo, triste, sob uma nuvenzinha preta que chovia só na cabeça dela.

A empata ainda não estava completamente certa do que tinha acabado de ouvir. Realmente, Estelar parecia pensar que a vida é um grande conto de fadas ou coisa parecida. Só assim mesmo para poder sequer cogitar essa hipótese. Ravena gostando de Mutano? Seria mais fácil a gosma de Plasmus virar perfume...

- _Essa idéia de eu gostar daquele moleque imaturo, verde e irritante só não me revolta porque... porque... eu... bem..._ – O pensamento morreu antes mesmo de terminar de se formar dentro da cabeça de Ravena.

Estelar, entre uma risadinha e outra, estava observando sua amiga, que estava com uma expressão indecifrável, olhando para o vazio como quem procura uma grande resposta ali. E decidiu que era a hora de desferir o golpe de misericórdia.

- Amiga Raveenaa... – Chamou a tamaraneana, quase cantando.

- O quê? – Respondeu a voz cansada e entediada da empata.

- Você não tem nada para me dizer não? – Perguntou Estelar, no mesmo tom de antes.

- _Ah, que legal._ – pensou Ravena, encarando os olhos verdes e fosforescentes de sua amiga. – _Agora ela quer que eu confesse amor eterno e sem limites pelo coleguinha mais novo dela. Acho melhor explicar algumas coisinhas logo de uma vez. Acho que essas figurinhas fofinhas do quadro-branco talvez consigam entrar na cabeça dela..._

Com isso a peculiar cena no quarto da tamaraneana se inverteu. Agora era ela que estava sentada num assento escolar, usando um chapéu cônico equipado com duas longas orelhas de papel, e era a empata quem estava de pé ao lado do quadro, trajando o jaleco branco e óculos, bem como um marcador laser para apontar as figuras (também em estilo chibi) ali gravadas.

- Estelar, eu NÃO gosto dele. Nós vivemos brigando. – disse Ravena, o ponto vermelho do marcador laser pousando sobre duas gravuras. Uma a retratava voando em perseguição a um coelho verde, disparando rajadas de energia negra. A outra mostrava um elefante verde (com um sorriso na ponta da tromba) sentado em cima dela. – As piadas dele são horríveis. – agora o marcador apontava uma figura onde Mutano parecia flutuar, batendo os braços como se fossem as asas de um beija-flor, com um enorme balão de fala sobre sua cabeça, cheio de figuras aleatórias. A seu lado, estava uma Ravena sentada, com a cara enfiada na mesa, fumaça preta saindo de sua cabeça, bem como um balão de pensamento no qual podia se ver a figura de uma tora sendo cortada por um serrote. – E eu não suporto ficar perto dele muito tempo. – Continuou a empata, mostrando uma figura onde estava representada a Torre Titã, com uma pequena explosão preta em uma janela. Dessa janela saía uma linha curva, com uma bolinha na ponta. Havia uma seta apontando para essa bolinha, e na base da seta, estava escrito "Mutano".

- E é por isso que eu não posso ter tido "ciúme" ou coisa parecida. – concluiu Ravena. – Porque. Eu. Não. Gosto. Dele.

Ao ouvir isso, Estelar levantou-se. Estava novamente com o jaleco, os óculos e a vara de apontar. Seu quarto agora se parecia com um auditório de debates acadêmicos.

- Você está enganada, minha amiga. Nada mais poderia explicar sua atitude dois dias atrás. – A tamaraneana contestou, apontando uma figura onde Ravena martelava o chão usando uma marreta com três vezes o seu tamanho. Embaixo de tal marreta, podia-se ver uma mãozinha verde. – E, por favor, não tente me convencer que as palavras dele eram ofensivas. Do contrário, veríamos esta cena quase todos os dias. – Concluiu Estelar, com a vara encostada em uma figura que retratava uma vassoura (com um brilho negro envolvendo-a) varrendo para um canto um Ciborgue desmontado.

Ravena ficou sem saber como responder à tese de sua amiga. Na verdade, quando as duas conversaram antes, tal questionamento fora feito diversas vezes, e, em todos os casos, a empata tinha dado um jeito de não responder à pergunta. Mas agora era diferente: se não conseguisse convencer Estelar do contrário, ela provavelmente iria transmitir a "boa nova" para toda a Torre. Que Ravena gostava de Mutano. E a empata não tinha a mínima vontade de ver esse... boato passeando de boca em boca.

Mas o que responder? Como explicar, de maneira convincente, a diferença no tratamento que ela dispensava a Mutano e Ciborgue, em reação a basicamente o mesmo comportamento por parte de ambos? Ravena nem sabia ao certo porque explodira com o metamorfo antes. É verdade que as palavras dele, naquele dia, foram mesmo rudes e insensíveis, e é verdade que ela não gostava de ouvir ninguém falando assim. Mas, por outro lado, apesar de um pouco incomodada, nunca se sentira ofendida antes. Não entendia porque, naquela hora, sentira tanta raiva e... medo. A empata só sabia que não deveria ter sentido nada disso.

E o pior de tudo isso era Estelar falando com ela agora. A tamaraneana tinha tanta convicção do que estava falando, que tornava difícil para a empata negar suas afirmações. Talvez fosse mesmo ciúme o que ela sentira. Talvez ela, quem sabe...

_- NÃO! Eu não gosto dele!_ – Ravena gritou mentalmente. – _Não gosto, não gosto, não gosto!_

- Raveenaa... – Estelar chamou sua amiga, no mesmo tom cantado de antes. A empata precisava responder, e responder já.

Desesperada, virou o quadro-branco do avesso, e revirou as gavetas de uma escrivaninha (que não estava ali até um segundo atrás), espalhando papel para todos os lados. Após alguns segundos de busca frenética, encontrou uma folha, a qual foi prontamente colada no quadro-branco.

- Eu só estava tentando ser uma boa amiga, Estelar. – disse Ravena, dirigindo o marcador laser para o papel colado no quadro. Nele, estava um chibi Mutano, sentado no chão, de olhos fechados e linhas de lágrimas saindo deles. Havia também um coração rachado flutuando em cima de sua cabeça. – Ciborgue sabe se cuidar, mas Mutano ia acabar com o coração partido se começasse a se meter com um monte de ... fãs... que não iriam se importar com nada além da fama que ele tem. Gosto demais dele para me arriscar a vê-lo assim qualquer hora dessas.

Antes mesmo de terminar a frase, a empata ouviu um som abafado à sua frente. Ali estava Estelar, com as duas mãos cobrindo a boca. Seus olhos brilhavam como estrelas, e, por debaixo de suas mãos, era possível ver um grande sorriso.

- Amiga Ravena. – disse ela momentos depois. – Você falou.

- Como? – A empata não imaginava o que sua amiga poderia ter em mente.

- Amiga. – A tamaraneana repetiu. – Você falou.

- Falei o quê? – Perguntou Ravena, irritada.

- Que gosta dele. Você disse!

- Estelar, que idéia é essa? Eu não... – Ravena tentou protestar, mas sua voz morreu no meio da sentença, pois se lembrou do que tinha dito momentos antes. – Eu... disse...?

E tinha dito mesmo. "Gosto demais dele para me arriscar a vê-lo assim qualquer hora dessas". Essas foram as palavras que tinha usado. Claro que as tinha empregado num contexto totalmente diferente. Claro que qualquer outra pessoa entenderia que ela gostava dele só como amigo.

Pena que Estelar não era qualquer outra pessoa, não é mesmo?

Ravena observou sua amiga superagitada vasculhando todos os guarda-roupas de seu quarto, em uma velocidade impossível. Provavelmente, estava procurando algum vestido para forçá-la a usar em algum tipo de comemoração tradicional tamaraneana. O que poderia ser dito ali para fazê-la aceitar o fato de que a empata NÃO estava apaixonada pela colega verde de ambas? Ela achou a resposta bem depressa. Nada. Não havia nada que pudesse convencer Estelar do contrário.

Mesmo assim, Ravena continuou sua busca por algum argumento ou palavra, capaz de pelo menos instilar dúvida na tamaraneana. Os minutos se passavam e a única diferença que se podia notar naquele quarto eram as pilhas cada vez maiores de vestidos, que Estelar estava separando para sua amiga.

As divagações da empata só foram interrompidas quando ela ouviu a porta do quarto se abrindo. Antes que Estelar pudesse sair, no entanto, foi impedida por Ravena, que não iria deixá-la à vontade por aí, espalhando a conversa que acabaram de ter.

Ela estava incomodada. Tinha muita coisa acontecendo, e ela não sabia o que fazer. Estava irritada; sua amiga não estava lhe dando um minuto de paz. Estava frustrada; os acontecimentos recentes, incluindo a conversa de agora, a estavam fazendo desejar algo que ela não podia ter, de jeito nenhum, para sua própria segurança e a dos demais. Estava com inveja; o responsável por tudo isso não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com toda essa situação, ao contrário dela. Mas, acima de tudo, estava triste. Em grande parte, por causa daquilo que ela se sentia forçada a dizer agora.

- Estelar. – disse Ravena, segurando o braço da princesa alienígena. – Mesmo que eu gostasse dele (e eu não estou dizendo que gosto), não aconteceria aquilo que você está pensando. Não há possibilidade de existir um... romance... entre nós. Porque... eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que ele possa querer.

A forma como a empata falou faz com que Estelar parasse na hora. Ela definitivamente não parecia bem. Na verdade, a tamaraneana nunca a tinha visto assim antes. Sabia apenas que agora, sua amiga precisava de seu apoio. Mais do que nunca.

Tinha sido difícil para Ravena dizer tudo isso. Muito mais do que imaginara possível. Era quase... doloroso. Mas, mesmo assim, ela não parou de falar. Estava, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se abrindo: deixando a garota parada a seu lado finalmente saber o que ela pensava e sentia.

- Nós dois somos diferentes demais. Ele adora agitação, ruído, ar livre e diversão. Ao passo que eu prefiro o silêncio do meu quarto, e ler quieta. Não conseguimos ficar perto um do outro sem acabar brigando. E, além disso...

A empata fez uma pausa, como se estivesse reunindo forças para continuar. Estelar permaneceu imóvel, aguardando as próximas palavras dela.

- Ele preferiria uma garota diferente. Uma garota bonita, que goste de diversão como ele. Alguém como... Terra. – Ravena falou o nome da geomante como se fosse veneno. Pelo visto, ainda não tinha perdoado sua traição. – Mutano não iria suportar uma... namorada... que não fosse sair com ele para o parque de diversões, que não conseguisse ser agradável. Que não pudesse demonstrar sentimento. Alguém que nem ao menos seja... bonitinha ou coisa assim. – Completou ela, a voz mais amarga do que nunca.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu a isso. Estelar observou sua amiga, que estava sentada, com a cabeça baixa, esfregando uma mão na outra como se não soubesse o que fazer com elas. A tamaraneana pôde sentir claramente a angústia na voz da empata. E, finalmente, conseguiu entender o que havia de errado com ela.

- Você realmente gosta dele, não é? – A princesa alienígena perguntou, mas, na verdade, parecia mais estar constatando um fato.

- Estelar, eu já disse que n... – Mas a empata foi interrompida antes mesmo de terminar a primeira frase.

- Amiga Ravena. – o tom de voz da tamaraneana era doce e carinhoso. – Acha mesmo que seria capaz de falar tudo isso se não gostasse dele? Acha mesmo que seria capaz de colocar o coração diante de nós duas assim, sem ter uma razão para isso? Sem ter a maior de todas as razões? Você falou, minha amiga. Mas sabe o que você disse?

- Eu... – O olhar de Ravena continuava apontado para baixo.

- Você disse, minha amiga, que já entregou seu coração a ele. E que quer que ele lhe entregue o dele. Mas também disse que tem medo. Medo de que ele não te aceite. Ou que ele se arrependa ou te machuque depois. – Falou Estelar, agora segurando as mãos da amiga nas suas. – Eu tenho algo a te dizer, amiga Ravena. Você não precisa ter medo.

A empata não queria concordar com nenhuma dessas palavras. Nenhuma. Mas não era capaz de contra-argumentar. Pensava e pensava, mas não conseguia encontrar nada que contradissesse sua amiga. E, realmente, em pelo menos uma coisa Estelar tinha razão: por mais que fosse proibido, por mais que ela tivesse aceitado o fato de que jamais seria amada, ela desejava ser. Do fundo do coração.

Ela se lembrou da tarde do dia anterior. Lembrou-se de como se sentira inundada por uma torrente de sentimentos diferentes, a maior parte dos quais ela ainda não era capaz de dizer se eram seus ou dele. Mas sabia que, entre a miríade de emoções presentes naquele momento, estavam afeição. Carinho. Desejo. E, quando Mutano chamara seu nome, ela, ainda que por um momento, se sentiu amada. Verdadeiramente amada.

- Ele não gosta de mim. – Falou Ravena de forma abrupta. Tinha se lembrado de que ele desistira dela no último momento.

- Você está enganada, minha amiga. – Estelar respondeu instantaneamente.

- Infelizmente, eu não estou. - Retrucou a empata, sem perceber o que tinha acabado de dizer. Estava tentada a contar para sua amiga o que realmente acontecera em seu quarto, após ser surpreendida à mercê da pena do metamorfo. E estava também surpresa com a força da tentação. Mas a verdade, no entanto, é que não estava pronta para contar isso a outra pessoa. Ela mesma ainda não tinha assimilado bem os acontecimentos daquela tarde.

- Amiga Ravena. – disse Estelar, com uma seriedade anormal para ela. Parecia até formal. – Amigo Mutano gosta de você. Mais do que você pensa. Talvez mais do que ele mesmo perceba.

Foi preciso um grande esforço de vontade para que Ravena conseguisse permanecer imóvel. Ela não queria alimentar uma esperança que sabia ser infundada. Sabia que sua amiga estava, como sempre, romantizando tudo o que estava ouvindo. No entanto, nem todo seu autocontrole pôde impedi-la de perguntar:

- Por que você acha isso? – Indagou a empata, incapaz de conter a vontade de saber a resposta para essa pergunta.

- Responda-me, amiga Ravena. Qual é o comportamento do amigo Mutano para com você? – Estelar perguntou de volta, ainda séria.

- Você sabe muito bem. Todos aqui sabem. – Ravena não entendeu bem por que a tamaraneana perguntaria uma coisa dessas. – Ele me irrita, me incomoda, perturba minha paz, faz barulho, conta aquelas piadas estúpidas, não me deixa sozinha, tenta me convencer a participar de atividades que não quero, se comporta como criança, discute com Ciborgue por besteiras, reclama nos treinos...

- Eu não perguntei o que você pensa a respeito das atividades diárias ele. – Estelar interrompeu o resmungo de sua amiga (que, de outra forma, teria durado muito, mas muito mais). Era perturbador ver a princesa alienígena dessa forma, dura, inflexível, olhando para Ravena como quem está prestes a proferir uma sentença. – E sim qual é o comportamento dele para COM VOCÊ.

A empata hesitou um instante, sem saber o que pensar de sua amiga neste momento. Mas, após alguns segundos de silêncio, falou:

- Ele me conta piadas, tenta me fazer rir. Ele tenta fazer com que eu passe mais tempo junto com o resto do grupo. Ele tenta fazer com que eu me divirta. Não me deixa sozinha. Uma vez... ele... disse que queria me ver feliz.

- Agora me diga: Isto é uma coisa ruim? – Questionou a tamaraneana.

Ravena bem que tentou dizer que sim. Que isso poderia fazê-la perder o controle de seus poderes. Que seria perigoso se arriscar a sentir qualquer coisa que fosse. Que desse jeito acabaria ferindo aqueles que estivessem próximos. Mas a única palavra que saiu de sua boca foi:

- Não... – A empata respondeu baixinho.

- Então ele trata você bem. – Disse Estelar.

- Acho que sim. – retrucou Ravena. – Mas o que isso tem a ver com esta conversa?

- E você, amiga Ravena? – perguntou a tamaraneana, ignorando o que sua amiga tinha acabado de dizer. – Você trata bem o nosso amigo Mutano?

A resposta para essa pergunta era fácil de encontrar. Mas a empata não achou nada fácil dar essa resposta para sua amiga. Pensar nisso a fez sentir-se... horrível.

- Não. – Ravena respondeu secamente.

E, realmente, ela não tratava o metamorfo bem. Uma pessoa estranha ao dia-a-dia da Torre Titã provavelmente usaria as palavras "intolerância", "sarcasmo", "insultos", e "violência" para definir o tratamento que ela dispensava a seu amigo verde. E, lamentavelmente, não estaria muito longe da verdade. Claro, Mutano costumava ser irritante, barulhento e obtuso. Podia ser enxerido e teimoso. Mas todas as suas ações para com ela eram gestos de amizade e carinho. Todas. Ele merecia as broncas que levava? Quase sempre. Merecia o sarcasmo com que era tratado? Só de vez em quando. Merecia os insultos e os tabefes? Quase nunca. E, merecia ele quando Ravena o maltratava por uma coisa que nada tinha a ver com ela? Como em vários momentos no caso Tóquio? Ou no shopping, menos de 48horas atrás? Definitivamente não.

A empata já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes já tinha ficado olhando para o chão hoje, sem saber o que dizer. Se Estelar estava tentando fazê-la se sentir mal consigo mesma, então estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

E a tamaraneana, que até aquele instante mantivera no rosto uma expressão dura e firme, voltou à sua face de felicidade habitual, liberando as risadinhas de costume.

- Então, amiga Ravena, responda-me. Se você não o trata bem, por que, mesmo depois de todo o tempo que estamos juntos, ele jamais desistiu de, como você disse há pouco, "perturbar sua paz"?

Essa pergunta atingiu Ravena como um soco. O que ela disse não era novidade. Mutano nunca (salvo por cerca de um mês e meio, não muito tempo atrás) desistiu de tentar animá-la, mesmo com todas as ameaças e castigos. A empata tinha acalentado o desejo que ele desistisse por anos, mas, recentemente, descobriu que não mais queria isso. A novidade, aqui, estava na lógica que sua amiga tinha aplicado a esse fato.

- Ele gosta de você, minha amiga. – Estelar não conseguiu esperar pela resposta da empata. – Se não fosse assim, o ressentimento iria crescer até se tornar insuportável. E, quando isso acontecesse, ele simplesmente se afastaria. Lembra do que aconteceu no ano passado? Quando do nosso retorno triunfante, após derrotar a Irmandade Negra?

Mais uma vez, Ravena permaneceu em silêncio. Ainda estava atordoada com o que sua amiga estava dizendo. E também com o quanto estava gostando disso.

- Quando aquela menina que ele encontrou negou ser Terra, e expressou um desejo de que ele não a procurasse mais, ele aceitou. Deixou-a. No passado. Mas não você, amiga. Ele suportou protestos bem mais... veementes de sua parte, e nunca, jamais, sequer vacilou em sua determinação de lhe dar atenção. Amiga Ravena, eu não tenho dúvidas. O sentimento que ele nutre por você... é poderoso. – Concluiu Estelar.

A empata não conseguia encontrar uma falha na lógica da princesa alienígena. Realmente, não parecia possível que alguém pudesse agüentar todos aqueles anos sem uma razão muito forte para isso. Se Mutano quisesse, há muito poderia ter voltado para a Patrulha do Destino, e eles o aceitariam de braços abertos. Ou simplesmente poderia ter passado a ignorá-la. Mas ele não fizera isso. Muito pelo contrário. E a tarde do dia anterior estava aí para provar. Uma tarde que, agora, ela sabia ter um significado.

- Mas por que ele nunca falou nada antes? Ou fez? – esta dúvida alcançou a voz de Ravena antes dela mesma.

- Talvez ele não tenha tomado consciência do que sente ainda. – respondeu estelar. – Sabemos que ele pode ser bem... distraído... de vez em quando.

Mais uma vez, a tamaraneana tinha dado uma resposta que fazia sentido. Ravena não queria dar razão a ela, mas como contra-argumentar? E, além do mais, a verdade é que ela não sentia mais vontade de provar que sua amiga estivesse errada.

Porque estava gostando muito do que estava ouvindo. Especialmente, porque, agora, tudo parecia ser verdade. Agora, ela entendia o que era aquela emoção, aquela que se sobrepusera às demais, quando os dois estiveram juntos na tarde anterior. Mais do que entender, ela agora acreditava no que tinha sentido naquele momento. E isso era bom. Muito bom. Melhor do que quando... a empata nem sabia dizer quando foi a última vez que se sentira mais contente. Podia perceber que sua amiga estava falando alguma coisa (provavelmente sobre flores, borboletas, felicidade eterna e tudo o mais), mas não estava prestando atenção. Sua jovem mente estava se ocupando com assuntos bem mais relevantes:

Alguém gostava dela; não se importava com o quê ela era.

Alguém gostava dela; não se incomodava com sua incapacidade de mostrar sentimento.

Alguém gostava dela; era corajoso o bastante para não temer o perigo que seus poderes representavam.

_- Essa não._ – pensou Ravena de repente. Acabara de lembrar de uma coisa terrível. Seus poderes. – _Santa Azar, eu odeio eles._

E como odiava. Aqueles poderes eram uma maldição. Elas a proibiam de fazer tudo, até sentir. Ser filha de Trigon já era ruim o bastante, mas esses poderes eram ainda piores. E agora, mais do que nunca.

Alguém gostava dela, e não havia escolha a não ser rechaçá-lo.


	13. Chapter 13

Teen Titans não me pertence, e talvez seja sorte minha. Porque os fãs de Rob/Rae provavelmente iam ficar MUITO irritados comigo.

**CAP 13**

Mutano estava andando de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto, frustrado. Tinha acabado de receber uma lição a respeito das diferenças entre teoria e prática, e essa lição tinha sido bem desagradável.

Na teoria, ele sairia de seu quarto, marcharia corajosamente até o quarto de Ravena, bateria à sua porta e falaria com ela. E não, não aceitaria um "não" como resposta.

Na prática, antes mesmo de percorrer metade da distância que separava sua porta da dela (uns 4 metros), suas pernas deram meia-volta sozinhas. Antes mesmo que ele se desse conta disso, já estava de volta em seu quarto, sem fôlego.

Após gastar um bom tempo se recuperando, ele tentou de novo. Desta vez, ele até conseguiu chegar à porta dela, mas, antes que pudesse bater, ouviu passos. E três segundos depois, um rato verde estava encolhido embaixo de uma pilha de roupa suja, dentro do quarto de metamorfo.

E o mais engraçado disso tudo é que ele, até alguns minutos antes, tinha a certeza de que nada poderia dar errado. Que nada poderia impedi-lo de chegar àquele quarto e dizer o que pretendia. Ah, a ironia...

O ratinho verde se deu conta disso enquanto se escondia por sob as camisas velhas. E concluiu que não estava gostando nem um pouco da forma como estava agindo. Reassumindo a sua forma original, tomou outro banho (para se livrar do odor grudento de roupa suja jogada no chão por semanas a fio) e, após se arrumar, foi direto para o quarto da empata.

Enfim, ele chegou lá. Estava ansioso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava inseguro. Porque sabia que era bem capaz de Ravena dizer não. Mesmo assim, ele não iria sair dali enquanto não a convencesse a dizer o contrário. Sua mão direita esticou-se, e, timidamente, bateu três vezes à porta dela.

Silêncio.

Mutano bateu novamente, desta vez um pouco mais forte. - _Ela não deve ter me ouvido_. - Pensou ele.

Mais uma vez, silêncio.

Fortes pancadas começaram a ecoar pelo corredor. O metamorfo estava literalmente esmurrando a porta trancada à sua frente. - _Cara, ela não quer abrir a porta! Drogadrogadroga, que que eu faço?! _- O desespero forçou este pensamento à mente dele.

Mas, ainda assim, a porta não se mexeu.

Era demais para a mente do Titã mais jovem. Toda aquela preparação, ensaios na frente do espelho e condicionamento mental, sem falar em engolir todo aquele medo e insegurança... para nada. Quase louco de frustração, ele se preparou para se jogar contra a porta. Provavelmente jamais saberemos se ele pretendia colocá-la abaixo ou quebrar a própria cabeça, porque:

- FALA, VERDINHO! TUDO OK?

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! – Isso mesmo. Mutano gritou que nem uma menininha de cinco anos.

Ciborgue estava parado no corredor, olhando para cima. Tinha planejado dar algumas risadas à custa de seu amigo mais novo, mas ele tinha reagido de uma forma bem diferente do esperado.

- Ôôô, Mutano? Desde quando você consegue aderir às paredes sem antes mudar de forma? – O jovem cibernético perguntou para seu trêmulo amigo, que, neste instante, estava grudado no teto do corredor.

- O... o... O quê? – Gaguejou o metamorfo, tomando ciência de onde estava. Só depois de perceber que estava colado ao teto é que a gravidade decidiu fazer seu trabalho, trazendo o garoto verde de volta ao chão com um doloroso "Thud".

Foi isso o que acabou dando a Ciborgue a sua cota de risadas. Na verdade, esta cota teve um bônus substancial, devido ao "Aaaaai" que seu melhor amigo soltou ao encontrar o chão.

- Cara! Que idéia foi essa? Quer me matar do coração?! – Mutano repreendeu seu amigo metálico, que ainda continuava rindo, apoiando-se na parede para não cair.

- Maano... Mutano, você tinha que ter visto a sua cara... – respondeu Ciborgue entre uma risada e outra. – Foi a coisa mais hilariante que eu vi desde que a gente se juntou anos atrás. Pena que não deu para tirar uma foto.

- Sem-graça. – retrucou Mutano com os braços cruzados, emburrado. – O que você quer?

- Estava te procurando. – explicou Ciborgue, ainda com um sorriso dos grandes no rosto. – Sabe como é, o Robin se trancou de novo na sala de evidências, e não tem ninguém para jogar algumas partidas comigo. E então, você topa?

- Cara, agora não dá. - respondeu o metamorfo. – Tenho que falar uma coisa com a Ravena, mas ela não quer abrir a porta!

- Claro que ela não vai abrir essa porta. Ela nem tá aí dentro...

- Hã?? – essa resposta intrigou o Titã verde. – Como é que você sabe? E onde é que está ela, então?

- Acorda, verdinho. – disse Ciborgue, passando a mão na cabeça do metamorfo. – Vamos recapitular. Se Robin decide se trancar naquela sala, não tem mais hora para sair. Se Estelar, depois de cuidar de Silkie, bagunçar a cozinha (por falar nisso, temos que pensar numa desculpa para não comer aquela coisa que ela fez), cuidar do cabelo e tudo o mais, ainda encontra o cérebro de pássaro lá dentro, o que é que acontece? Arrasta a Ravena para o quarto e fica lá até acabar aquele papo de mulher.

- É, a Estelar fica bem chateada quando isso acontece. – respondeu Mutano, tirando a enorme mão de seu amigo de cima de sua cabeça. Ele detestava quando Ciborgue fazia isso. – Robin pode ser bem insensível de vez em quando, né? O grande detetive às vezes não vê as pistas nem que elas desfilem na frente dele.

- Ou dancem. – Adicionou o jovem metálico, imitando uma dança muito ridícula e espalhafatosa que ele tinha visto em algum lugar. Ou, mais provavelmente, tinha inventado ali mesmo.

Os dois continuaram ali no corredor por algum tempo, rindo bastante à custa de seu líder. Fazer pouco das habilidades investigativas dele fazia com que se sentissem mais inteligentes. Mas o que nenhum dos dois gênios sabia é que, neste exato momento, Robin encontrava-se não na sala de evidências, mas sim no banheiro. Desde que se tornara o namorado da tamaraneana, estava cada vez mais difícil arrumar uma desculpa convincente, para não provar as guloseimas que ela preparava especialmente para ele. Pobre coitado.

- Mas aqui, Mutano. – Ciborgue perguntou de repente. – O que você tanto queria falar com a Ravena?

O metamorfo, despreparado, quase engasgou ao ouvir isso. Não tinha a mínima vontade de contar a seu colega metálico o que pretendia fazer. Mas não tinha uma desculpa decente pronta para usar.

- Cara... sabe o que que é... eu... eu tava... cê sabe... – Ele tentou explicar, mas estava atrapalhado demais para conseguir dizer alguma coisa.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, isso não é problema meu. - Disse o adolescente metálico, para a surpresa de seu colega mais novo. Desde quando Ciborgue deixava passar as oportunidades de registrar os micos de seus colegas? – Mas eu, se fosse você, ficaria bem longe da Ravena por alguns dias.

- Ficar longe dela? Mas por quê? – Perguntou Mutano, genuinamente confuso.

- Qualé, mano? Esqueceu que você fez ela comer um tablete da sua carne falsa ainda no almoço de hoje? Ah, se fosse comigo...! Eu ia fazer um casaco de pele com esse seu couro!

- Ah, é... – O metamorfo estava imaginando o que poderia distrair Ravena ao ponto de ela nem perceber que estava comendo um pedaço de tofu assado.

- Verdinho, você sabe que você tá morto, não sabe? E, quando ela vir te pegar, vai acabar sobrando para quem estiver por perto. Eu, meu caro, vou é ficar longe. Beeeem longe. – Continuou Ciborgue, sua voz em tom de deboche.

- Isso explica porque você não quis enfiar esse seu nariz anormalmente grande no assunto que eu tenho para tratar com ela. – Mutano resmungou baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para seu colega.

- Como?

- Nada não. Aí, vamos descer e jogar algumas partidas? – Perguntou o metamorfo, sorrindo.

- Bora. Melhor aproveitar enquanto as meninas ainda estão no quarto.

E então, ambos desceram em direção à sala comum. Embora não gostasse de adiar a hora de falar com Ravena, Mutano resignou-se. Já eram oito da noite, e, se a empata ainda não tinha conseguido escapar do quarto de Estelar, então provavelmente não sairia de lá tão cedo.

Paciência. Ele ainda tinha a manhã seguinte para agir. E, desta vez, esperava conseguir manter a calma na frente dela. Aliás, esperava não. Ele COM CERTEZA ia conseguir. Ia sim.

Não ia?

--\\--\\--

Amanhece. A luz do sol ilumina a baía de Jump City, anunciando o início de um novo dia. Em uma conhecida torre, moldada no formato de um gigantesco "T", encontram-se cinco adolescentes ainda adormecidos. Na verdade, quatro, pois um deles saiu de sua cama no exato momento em que a luminosidade solar banhou sua janela. Era uma jovem com cabelo violeta, e olhos da mesma cor.

Ravena acordou sentindo-se mal-humorada. Ela nunca fora uma pessoa do tipo que acorda se sentindo feliz e contente após uma noite de sono, e, além disso, o dia anterior tinha sido particularmente complicado.

Não tinha conseguido meditar nem dez minutos, pois Estelar mantivera-a ocupada por toda a tarde e a maior parte da noite. Sem dúvida, tinha esgotado todas as reservas de conversa (e paciência) da empata, pelos próximos seis meses ou mais. E não eram apenas a invasão de privacidade, o tempo perdido e a insistência da tamaraneana as razões de sua contrariedade. Havia muitos outros motivos para isso.

Em primeiro lugar, era aquela... idéia que Estelar enfiara na cabeça. Achava que ela estava se comportando de forma estranha nos últimos tempos, e, de alguma forma, se convencera de que era porque a empata estava apaixonada pelo metamorfo da equipe.

Segundo, a princesa alienígena também parecia estar convicta de que o Titã verde também gostava dela. Isso, por si só, não era realmente ruim. Afinal de contas, é sempre agradável ouvir que alguém gosta de você, mesmo que esse alguém seja... ele. O ruim é que não podia ser verdade. Estelar tinha apresentado argumentos muito fortes para sustentar sua opinião, e Ravena, mesmo sem ser capaz de contra-argumentar, sabia que não havia chance alguma de uma pessoa como Mutano vir a sentir alguma coisa por... alguém como ela. E, mesmo que fosse verdade, mesmo que houvesse uma chance de Estelar estar certa, mesmo que o metamorfo da equipe fosse mesmo capaz de sentir algo a mais por ela, não havia como escapar à triste realidade que era a natureza de seus poderes. Se ela se permitisse sentir, se ela ousasse retribuir o que quer que ele porventura sinta, com toda a certeza veria a destruição de tudo à sua volta. A empata nada podia fazer, exceto afastar a primeira, e talvez única, pessoa que a vira como algo mais do que realmente era.

Tinha sido excepcionalmente difícil dizer a Estelar que nada aconteceria entre os dois. Que era para a própria segurança dele. Difícil demais. Sentindo-se como se uma garra invisível estivesse comprimindo seu peito, Ravena precisava tomar fôlego antes de pronunciar cada frase. Sentia um horrível gosto amargo na boca ao falar. E ainda tinha que lutar para suprimir a sensação de desesperança: era como se, de repente, toda a sua vida e realizações desaparecessem, deixando apenas... vazio.

Ela esperava que, após dizer tudo isso, após reconhecer que era seu destino passar a vida sozinha, fosse finalmente ser deixada em paz. Que sua amiga deixasse o assunto morrer, de uma vez por todas. Ledo engano.

A tamaraneana nem precisou piscar antes de responder. Não estava mais sorrindo enquanto falava.

_- Amiga Ravena, não são seus poderes que a impedem de ser amada. É você._

A empata fez uma careta ao lembrar dessas palavras. Fora difícil segurar a cólera na hora. Como é que Estelar podia fazer uma acusação dessas? Dizer que ela fazia isso consigo mesma? Por acaso ela tinha pedido por seus poderes? Tinha pedido para ser filha de Trigon? A única razão que lhe permitiu ficar em silêncio foi o fato de que sua amiga achava que estava ajudando. Mas, pelo visto, estava errada, pois ela tinha decidido colocar ainda mais sal em suas feridas:

_- Seus poderes não fizeram mal àquele mago, Ravena. Nem a ele, nem a nenhum de nós._

Ela estava se referindo a Malquior. A única criatura a usar a palavra "bonita" para se referir a Ravena. Mas essa, juntamente com todas as outras palavras que saíram de sua boca, não passava de uma mentira. E, mesmo depois de todo este tempo, ainda doía demais. A empata não ousava imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido, se Mutano não estivesse presente naquela noite. E, neste exato momento, viu-se desejando que o metamorfo estivesse ao seu lado.

_- Minha amiga, você disse-me que precisa sempre manter o controle. Que não lhe é permitido sentir coisa alguma. Na verdade, Ravena, você não está controlando suas emoções. Você está suprimindo-as._

Pelo visto, Estelar tinha adicionado ao seu currículo uma nova habilidade: falar o óbvio. Claro que era necessário suprimir as emoções. Do contrário, sua energia poderia ser liberada. E era preciso o máximo de autocontrole para evitar sentir. Era difícil. Dolorosamente difícil. Ravena precisara da maior parte da infância e uma boa parte da adolescência para conseguir isso. A princesa alienígena jamais falaria um absurdo desse se soubesse o que é passar por isso.

_- Amiga Ravena, você nunca vai ter o verdadeiro controle enquanto permanecer nesta batalha consigo mesma. Você está agindo como aquela regente dos três primeiros filmes de ontem, e isso não é bom. Você precisa aceitar que seus poderes são parte de você, como aquelas duas crianças fizeram. Você seria mais feliz assim, amiga._

Ravena solou um grunhido ao se lembrar disso. Essa sugestão era aviltante. Estelar via uma fábula num filme e agora estava tentando lhe dizer o que fazer? E pensava que era uma brincadeira de criança, ainda por cima. Talvez quisesse que a empata decidisse fingir ser Trigon, o Terrível. Como aqueles dois brincavam de seu um ancestral diferente a cada dia. E não era só isso. Provavelmente sua amiga não tinha idéia do que estava dizendo, mas quando afirmava que, para se livrar da ameaça que seus poderes eram, bastava Ravena "aceitá-los", estava também dizendo que toda a sua infância em Azarath, todo o treinamento, isolamento, e os muitos outros dissabores de sua vida eram insignificantes. Que se tivesse "aceitado" os poderes desde o início, tudo seria um mar de rosas. Em suma, Estelar estava dizendo que tudo aquilo que a empata passara na vida, todo aquele suor, esforço e sofrimento, da infância até aquele momento, era inútil. Não fora sua intenção insultar Ravena, mas era isso o que ela tinha acabado de fazer naquela hora.

_- Amiga, eu SEI que você não vai machucar ninguém. E amigo Mutano também sabe disso._

Não, não sabia. A tamaraneana não tinha a menor idéia do que estava falando. Na melhor das hipóteses, estava desejando. E isso era uma coisa que a empata já fazia todos os dias, junto com a meditação e o autocontrole.

_- Amiga... você precisa dar uma chance a si mesma. Você merece ser feliz, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa neste planeta. E agora você tem a oportunidade. Aceite-a!_

Ravena lembrou que, nessa hora, já estava exausta. Lembrou também que tinha finalmente desistido de fazer sua amiga dar ouvidos à voz da razão. E, por isso fez a única coisa que sabia ser capaz de fazer Estelar encerrar essa conversa de uma vez por todas. Concordou com ela, ainda que dissesse para si mesma que era só em palavras.

A princesa alienígena ainda continuou falando por alguns instantes, mas, quando finalmente percebeu o que a empata tinha dito, espremeu-a com um dos abraços quebra-ossos que eram sua marca registrada. Disse que estava muito feliz por ela, que tudo ia dar certo, etc. Até mesmo concordou em jurar não contar a ninguém o que tinha ouvido ali. Concordou que era melhor deixar Ravena cuidar desse assunto sozinha.

Mas, mesmo sabendo que finalmente tinha se livrado das "conversas de menina" por algum tempo, Ravena ainda não estava bem. Na verdade, os efeitos colaterais dessa conversa eram a terceira razão para ela estar de mau humor agora.

Era verdade que tinha concordado com Estelar só para ser deixada em paz. Mas também era verdade que ela queria poder se dar uma chance; que ela gostaria de ter alguém que realmente a amasse.

Foi nesse instante que uma lembrança retornou à cabeça de Ravena. Dois olhos. Verdes. Fitando-a com mais intensidade do que ela podia imaginar. E alguns minutos já tinham se passado quando ela percebeu que estava pensando no dono desses olhos.

Estelar tinha dito que ele nutria sentimentos pela empata. E Ravena se sentia até um pouco encabulada, ao lembrar do quanto gostara de ouvir isso. Mas essa alegria durou pouco, pois se lembrou que ele não poderia gostar dela. Que eram diferentes demais. Não tinha ele desistido de beijá-la, no último segundo?

Todos esses altos e baixos emocionais não lhe faziam bem. Especialmente por serem tantos em tão pouco tempo. A empata desejava poder ser outra pessoa nessa hora. Queria poder ser uma menina despreocupada, divertida... bonita. Queria ser alguém como... Terra.

Terra. Provavelmente a pessoa que Ravena mais desprezava no mundo. Era a pessoa que tinha traído os Titãs e depois, tentando eliminá-los pessoalmente. E era o que de mais próximo que Mutano tivera de uma namorada. Fraco consolo, saber que ela tinha sido burra o bastante para rejeitar o Titã verde. Ele, com toda a certeza, teria sido um namorado carinhoso e atencioso. E Terra não merecia isso. Ela não o merecia.

E era essa a quarta razão de a empata estar com raiva. Estava sentindo inveja da loira traidora. Mas inveja do quê, exatamente?

Seria de sua aparência? Da pele clara, da cabeleira loira, dos olhos azuis como o céu sem nuvens?

Seria de sua liberdade emocional? Seu jeito alegre de ser, da forma como ela ria?

Ou seria do fato que, durante o curto período em que Terra residiu na Torre, Mutano só faltava babar, toda a vez que passava perto dela?

Ravena já tinha dito para si mesma que tudo isso era irrelevante. Que não se importava com o fato de não ser atraente. Dito e repetido que não fazia diferença alguma o metamorfo gostar ou não dela. Tinha perdido a conta do número de vezes em que disse que NÃO gostava dele, para o vazio do quarto. A garganta até dolorida estava, de tanto que ela já tinha dito a si mesma que gostaria de ser amada por qualquer um, MENOS POR ELE. Essa era a quinta razão do mau humor da empata. Ela não conseguia parar de ficar repetindo tudo isso para si mesma.

Porque, não importa o quanto ela repetisse, nada daquilo soava como se fosse verdade.


	14. Chapter 14

Teen Titans não me pertence, blábláblá, em qualquer forma ou blábláblá, Qualquer semelhança com fatos ou pessoas reais blábláblá... acho que vocês já devem ter sacado isso, a essa altura do campeonato. A propósito... Eldest e a Trilogia da Herança também não são obras minhas.

**CAP 14**

Já passavam das dez quando Ravena finalmente decidiu sair do quarto e descer para comer alguma coisa. Um horário extremamente tardio, considerando-se que ela normalmente se levantava com o sol, em torno de seis horas da manhã.

Porém, a empata tinha suas razões para tal comportamento. Tinha acordado irritada, devido aos vários acontecimentos do dia anterior, e, por essa razão, decidira não participar do café-da-manhã junto dos demais. Não queria correr o risco de perder o controle com eles por perto. Especialmente porque, hoje, esse risco estava bem maior do que o habitual. Ravena nunca fora exatamente uma fã do ruído, agitação, risadas, conversas e discussões por bobagens sem sentido que acompanhavam a hora do café na Torre. Faltavam poucas gotas para transbordar seu copo, e, quando isso finalmente acontecesse, alguém ia fazer cabum.

Além disso, ela ainda não sabia qual atitude deveria tomar ante a certo problema. Um problema verde, de orelhas pontudas, e uma presa que teimava em aparecer do lado de fora de sua boca. Um problema que vinha ocupando cada vez mais espaço em seus pensamentos. Já tinha feito milhares de considerações negativas a esse respeito (mas a própria Ravena admitia que 99 eram incorretas, exageradas ou simplesmente falsas), bem como umas poucas positivas (todas perturbadoramente verdadeiras), mas no final, fora forçada a fazer quase o mesmo que o filósofo Sócrates: admitir que a única certeza que tinha era a de não ter certeza de nada. E isso era muito, mas muito frustrante.

Enquanto fazia os últimos preparativos e arrumações antes de sair de seu quarto, a empata agradeceu por ter decidido, pela primeira vez em todos esses anos, matar um dos treinos matinais impostos a todos os Titãs. Sabia que, mais tarde, Robin iria lhe fazer perguntas, mas ela iria responder apenas que teve "problemas particulares". O que, de fato, era verdade. Esperava que o garoto-prodígio entendesse a indireta da maneira errada e a deixasse em paz, mas, de um jeito ou de outro, não iria lhe dar nenhuma resposta além dessa.

Dez horas e vinte e cinco minutos. Parecia mesmo a melhor hora para sair. Com seus quatro amigos treinando, ela podia descer sem medo de trombar com um deles. Um chá quente, bem forte, com uma colher de mel dissolvida nele, estava praticamente implorando para ser preparado e bebido da única maneira correta: em paz e com calma. Era um desses pequenos prazeres que ajudam a dar sentido à vida.

Sim, com certeza isso a ajudaria a se acalmar. Uma hora inteirinha só para ela, em silêncio, só com a caneca de chá e seus pensamentos. Ravena tinha certeza que, depois desse intervalo, seria capaz de colocar os pensamentos em ordem: nada de treino, nada de barulho, nada de Titãs, nada de Mutano para lhe confundir as idéias.

Antecipando os bons momentos que estava prestes a saborear, a empata abriu a porta. Foi então que viu algo que literalmente a fez cair para trás.

- Bom dia, Rae! Podemos conversar? – Saudou Mutano, que estava parado do outro lado de sua porta.

--\\--\\--

Mutano tivera muita sorte de estar com a manhã livre: Robin aparecera no café-da-manhã com o rosto meio amarelado, arrastando os pés, e com a fala pastosa. Após cambalear para dentro da cozinha, declarara que não estava em condições de treinar e, por isso, os demais Titãs deveriam fazer o programa de treinamento para quatro pessoas. Era um velho código da Torre: quando o menino-prodígio dizia "treinem sem mim", os demais ouviam "dia de folga". E o metamorfo pretendia tirar o máximo proveito desse dia.

Ele estava parado ali, com o ombro direito recostado na parede ao lado da porta do quarto de Ravena, há uns bons trinta minutos, repetindo mentalmente as grandes palavras que pretendia dizer para sua misteriosa amiga. Que, por sinal, já deveria ter saído do quarto há muito tempo.

Por sorte, ele não precisou ficar parado tempo o bastante para se sentir nervoso ou inseguro, pois um ruidoso "Bonc!" interrompeu suas divagações. Ele só viu um par de botas azuis apontando para o alto, enquanto dizia:

- Bom dia, Rae! Podemos conversar?

--\\--\\--

O metamorfo e a empata permaneceram algum tempo imóveis, olhando um para a cara do outro, surpresos demais para falar. Ela tinha certeza de que precisava pensar bastante antes de falar com o metamorfo novamente, mas ali estava ele, dizendo que queria conversar a respeito de alguma coisa que, por mais surpreendente que fosse, parecia séria. Já ele tinha a certeza que a veria sair calmamente do quarto, e logo depois lhe dirigir um olhar de irritação, mas ali estava ela, com a bunda no chão, olhando-o como se fosse... como se fosse... bem, o que quer que seja capaz de lhe dar um susto desses.

Quando Mutano finalmente conseguiu processar o fato do que Ravena estava caída no chão, agiu da única maneira que julgava adequado: ajudou-a a levantar. No entanto, ao invés de simplesmente estender a mão, ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e, com o braço direito, prendeu firmemente a cintura da empata, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava a mão direita dela em sua mão livre. Um momento depois, levantou-se, trazendo-a junto consigo. Ela ficou suspensa no ar por um momento, presa ao braço do metamorfo, que, gentilmente, a baixou de volta até o nível do solo.

Esse gesto não demorou mais do que uns poucos segundos para ser feito, mas para Ravena, pareceu durar muito mais. Ela esperava que ele achasse graça, pois o tombo que tinha levado era o tipo de coisa que fazia o garoto à sua frente literalmente rolar no chão de tanto rir. Mas não. Mutano meramente se abaixou e colocou-a novamente em pé. E, durante aqueles poucos instantes em que seus pés não estavam tocando o chão, apertou a mão do metamorfo com mais força do que esperava: naquele momento, ela só queria que ele não a largasse.

Foi quando a empata firmou os pés no solo que os olhares de ambos se encontraram. Violeta encontrou verde, forçando dois corações a bater mais depressa. Os dois adolescentes permaneceram imóveis por longos minutos, incapazes de perceber o mundo à sua volta. Toda a existência se resumia ao olhar dele. Ao perfume dela. À forma como ele segurava sua cintura. À força com que ela estava apertando sua mão. Nada mais existia para os dois, exceto verde. E violeta.

Foi com grande dificuldade que Ravena conseguiu baixar a cabeça, desviando seu olhar do de Mutano. Não podia mais continuar com isso. Se continuasse a fitar o rosto de seu colega, ia acabar... fraquejando. E ela não podia cometer um erro desses. Já sentia uma pequena fração de sua energia escapando, e precisava lutar com todas as suas forças para evitar um desastre. De fato, essa foi a única razão pela qual a empata conseguiu se forçar a olhar para baixo.

Ao ver sua amiga abaixar a cabeça, o metamorfo, lentamente, soltou a cintura dela. A mão esquerda, no entanto, permaneceu onde estava: ela ainda a estava apertando com força. Ele estava muito contente, mas, por alguma razão, permanecia sereno. Não sabia de onde vinha toda essa calma; sabia apenas que era chegada a hora de fazer aquilo para o que vinha se preparando:

- Rae... – Chamou ele, baixinho.

Ela não falou nada. Mas logo fez um pequeno movimento. Algo mínimo, apenas o suficiente para Mutano saber que ela estava ouvindo. E ele sabia o que deveria dizer. Tinha ensaiado. Só neste corredor, nos últimos 45 minutos, tinha repetido 74 vezes a frase que pretendia usar.

- Anteontem de madrugada foi legal, não foi? – Perguntou o metamorfo, jogando fora todas aquelas horas de preparação. Na verdade, ele deveria ter dito: _"Gata. Eu. Você. 8 horas da noite. Lá fora"._

Ravena sabia que ele estava se referindo à última noite que a equipe tinha assistido filmes junta, e deu de ombros, indiferente. Mas não conseguiu sair de onde estava. Nem tampouco soltar a mão dele.

- Sabe, Rae, eu reparei que você gostou daqueles filmes baseados em livros, então... – Mutano fez uma pequena pausa, para avaliar a reação da garota à sua frente, sem, no entanto, perceber nenhuma. Ou ela estava ignorando-o completamente, ou estava ouvindo atentamente.

- Bem, fiquei sabendo que hoje vai estrear Eldest. Baseado no segundo livro da Trilogia da Herança. – novamente, o Titã verde fez uma pausa. Precisava tomar fôlego antes de continuar, pois, com toda aquela expectativa, ele se esquecera de continuar respirando. – Então, eu fiquei imaginando se você não ia querer ir ao cinema assistir ao filme comigo.

Essas palavras esmagaram a capacidade que Ravena ainda tinha de permanecer apática. Antes que pudesse se dar conta disso, estava olhando novamente para o rosto de seu colega, com uma expressão de absoluta surpresa estampado em sua face. As luzes do corredor oscilavam de forma a parecer com a aurora boreal, mas nenhum dos dois jovens conseguiu ver nada disso. Estavam concentrados demais um no outro.

O metamorfo viu, não sem certo prazer, a empata quase que saltar com o susto. Normalmente, ele interpretaria isso como um sinal de recusa, mas não hoje. Ele só conseguiu achar engraçadinho, aquela menina quase que se contorcendo na frente dele, ao mesmo tempo em que o encarava com aqueles enormes olhos púrpura. Nos recessos de seus sentidos, podia ouvir um "tec,toc,tec" vindo do quarto dela, provavelmente objetos se mexendo sozinhos, mas não deu maior atenção. Ele tinha algo muito mais importante para ocupar suas orelhas agora.

- A... equipe... está indo ao cinema hoje? – Indagou Ravena, evasivamente. Tinha entendido perfeitamente o que o metamorfo quisera dizer da primeira vez, mas não queria acreditar. Ela não podia acreditar. E, novamente, baixou a cabeça, incapaz de sustentar o olhar de seu colega.

- Não Rae. Só eu e você. – respondeu ele, colocando ênfase nas palavras "eu" e "você". – Hoje às oito, no cinema da praça central.

A empata não podia mais ignorar o que o garoto verde estava dizendo. E isso a deixou apavorada. Quase que por reflexo, largou a mão dele e recuou um passo, tentando se afastar e fugir. Mas só conseguiu bater as costas na porta de seu quarto, que tinha deslizado de volta a seu lugar automaticamente. E ela só conseguiu ficar ali, parada, de lado contra a porta, os braços envolvendo a si mesma, evitando ao máximo olhar para o metamorfo.

Ravena lembrou-se das palavras que ouvira no dia anterior. Estelar estava certa! Mutano estava bem ali na sua frente, pedindo um encontro! E ela tinha que dizer não. A empata não tinha palavras para descrever o que estava sentindo agora. Estava feliz pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir. Esse pedido tão simples, tão comum, encerrava um significado que a alegrava. Significava que ele a queria por perto. Que apreciava sua companhia. Talvez até... mais do que isso. Talvez fosse um sentimento verdadeiro o que o motivava. E essa era uma das coisas que ela mais tinha desejado em sua jovem vida. Por outro lado, no entanto, estava arrasada. Porque nada do que ele queira, pense, ou sinta, fazia alguma diferença. Nada do que a própria Ravena quisesse era relevante. Ela só podia fazer uma coisa agora: responder "não". Que não queria ir a lugar algum junto dele.

Ainda encostada na porta, ela se virou lentamente, de forma a ficar de frente para Mutano. Queria olhar nos olhos dele enquanto falasse, mas logo percebeu que não conseguia levantar a cabeça para encará-lo. Na verdade, ela mal estava conseguindo encontrar a voz para dizer aquilo que precisava ser dito.

- Mutano... eu... você... a gente... – Balbuciou a empata, com grande dificuldade. Ela agora sabia que, dentro do oceano de dúvidas no qual ela mergulhara, havia uma certeza: o que ela estava prestes a dizer agora... não era verdade.

Engolindo em seco, Ravena tentou continuar falando, mas foi impedida. Um polegar verde pousou suavemente em seus lábios, silenciando-a. Em seguida, essa mão dirigiu-se a seu queixo, fazendo-a levantar o rosto e olhar fará a frente. E ela viu que seu colega tinha o olhar fixo nela, e estava sorrindo levemente.

Mutano não estava muito certo do que estava compelindo-o a agir dessa maneira. Fora capaz de perceber que a empata estava em conflito, no momento em que ela tentara se afastar. Sentira uma pontada do medo da rejeição, mas não teve dificuldades para dominá-lo. Porque ele sabia que, se Ravena não o quisesse ali, há muito já o teria jogado longe. E, com toda a certeza, não teria quase esmagado os ossos de sua mão esquerda, se não o quisesse por perto. Na verdade, ela mais parecia estar com dúvidas, a respeito de alguma coisa. E, naquele momento, naquela situação, se Ravena não tinha certeza de algo, só podia ser de uma coisa: do que ele realmente sentia por ela.

O metamorfo não queria que ela permanecesse em dúvida nem por mais um segundo. Foi por isso que a impediu de continuar falando. Foi por isso que pegou o rosto dela em sua mão, forçando-a a olhar novamente em seus olhos. Ele queira que ela visse. Que sentisse. Que entendesse tudo aquilo que ele estava sentindo.

E ela viu.

Viu como ele a estava observando agora. O olhar. O sorriso. Era algo tão intenso quanto na última vez, em seu quarto, mas também diferente. Não inundava seus sentidos tanto quanto daquela vez. Era antes um olhar caloroso, convidativo. Havia uma doçura ali, que a compelia a não desviar seus olhos dos dele. E, quando ela percebeu a mão dele tocando a sua, e dedos entrelaçando-se suavemente aos seus, não desejou fazer nada, além de segurá-los também.

Ela também sentiu.

Sentiu o que ele sentia. Emoções, tanto dele quanto dela, estavam sendo irradiadas livremente naquele corredor. Mas, desta vez, não era um caos rodopiante como antes. Ravena sentia claramente as emoções que vinham dele. Quais eram, e qual era sua intensidade. E ela viu que Mutano não tinha incertezas ou dúvidas. E, quando ele passou novamente o braço direito em sua cintura, puxando-a para si, não opôs resistência alguma, contentando-se em envolver os ombros dele com seu braço ainda livre.

E, finalmente, ela entendeu.

Entendeu que era verdade. Que era verdadeiro e sincero o sentimento que o metamorfo nutria por ela. Ali, naquele corredor, parada em frente a seu quarto, enquanto ele a pressionava contra seu peito, ela compreendeu o significado da tarde em seu quarto, dois dias atrás. Embalada pela vibração rítmica de dois corações que batiam em conjunto, ela entendeu o que a estava tocando tão profundamente. Estelar estava certa. O sentimento de Mutano era, realmente... poderoso.

Quanto ao Titã mais jovem, este percebeu a sutil mudança no olhar da empata. Percebeu que ela não mais estava tremendo. Soube então que tinha conseguido mostrar a ela o que queria. Porém, ainda havia algo a ser feito. Não bastava apenas mostrar a ela o que sentia. Ele queria demonstrar isso. Da única maneira capaz de esmagar quaisquer dúvidas agora.

Mutano removeu sua mão da cintura de Ravena e a levou até o rosto dela. Seus dedos acariciaram o cabelo e a face da menina, cuja única reação foi inclinar um pouco a cabeça, pressionando um pouco a mão que a tocava. Era chegada a hora. Fechando os olhos, o metamorfo aproximou seu rosto do dela, buscando contato com seus lábios. Esse momento já tinha sido adiado por tempo demais.

- Ai! – exclamou ele, levando a mão à testa dolorida. – Mas o quê...?

Olhando à sua volta, Mutano viu que estava sozinho no corredor. Pelo visto, Ravena tinha se teleportado para outro lugar, e ele acabou dando uma cabeçada na porta (de leve, mas assustou). Uma parte dele estava frustrada e sentida com o fato de a empata fugir no último instante, mas todas as outras estavam vibrando de empolgação: a maneira como ela se comportara em seus braços não deixava dúvidas. Ele tinha certeza que seu convite seria aceito.

Inspirando profundamente, conseguiu descobrir a localização de sua colega. Seu olfato lhe indicara que Ravena estava dentro de seu quarto, do outro lado da porta. Encostando-se a ela, Mutano proferiu a única, dentre todas as frases que tinha ensaiado para usar, que lhe pareceu espontânea, e acima de tudo, verdadeira.

- Ah, Ravena? Eu ia dizer para colocar uma roupa bonita, mas, sinceramente, que diferença isso faz? É você quem vai deixar o vestido bonito mesmo...

E, tendo proferido estas palavras, o metamorfo se retirou, assobiando contente. Apenas um pensamento estava presente em sua mente agora.

_- Cara... hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida!_

--\\--\\--

Ravena estava sentada no chão de seu quarto, com as costas apoiadas contra a porta. Não parecia nem um pouco com ela mesma: o cabelo estava caído por cima do rosto, os braços estavam abraçados a suas pernas, e seu semblante em nada lembrava a expressão serena e indiferente de sempre. Muito pelo contrário. Qualquer pessoa que a visse agora, provavelmente iria pensar que a empata estava profundamente angustiada ou ansiosa. Exceto seus amigos Titãs, que provavelmente exigiriam saber "quem era ela e o que tinha feito com a verdadeira Ravena".

Não que a empata estivesse dando a mínima para isso. Ela tinha preocupações muito mais importantes para ocupar sua mente. A começar pelo motivo pelo qual sua respiração estava tão pesada e fora de ritmo, e que fazia com que as batidas de seu coração martelassem seu peito por dentro, tão forte que pareciam prestes a arrebentá-lo. Ela nunca tinha imaginado que passaria por algo parecido antes. E certamente, não imaginava que pudesse ser tão intenso assim.

Ela se ausentara de seu quarto por menos de quinze minutos. E, em menos de quinze minutos, vários conceitos e certezas, antes absolutos para Ravena, foram demolidos como se não passassem de castelos de areia. Nada, seja neste mundo ou em qualquer outro, poderia tê-la preparado para lidar com tudo isso. De fato, essa foi a primeira certeza que Ravena viu ser destruída: a de que jamais teria que passar por uma situação como esta, ou seja, abalada e confusa demais até para conseguir permanecer em pé.

A razão pela qual Mutano batera à sua porta era outra coisa que ela jamais esperava ver. Nunca imaginara que alguém, quem quer que fosse, pudesse ter esse tipo de interesse por... uma criatura como ela. Também estava certa de que ninguém jamais seria capaz de manifestar um sentimento verdadeiro em relação a ela. E o fato de essa pessoa ser o piadista imaturo, barulhento, hiperativo e irritante que vivia na Torre era a prova viva de que não existe mesmo essa tal de "certeza absoluta".

Mas, mais inacreditável do que um garoto a estar convidando para um encontro, mais improvável do que ser um sentimento sincero aquilo que o motiva, mais insólito do que esse garoto ser O Mutano, era o fato de a empata NÃO conseguir se sentir revoltada com esse último detalhe.

- Oh, Azar. – Ravena falou para si mesma, a sua testa ainda pousando sobre os dois joelhos. – Por que ele? Por que, de todas as pessoas no mundo, tinha que ser JUSTAMENTE ELE? Nada disso estaria acontecendo agora se fosse qualquer outra pessoa!

Isso era verdade. Se fosse outro garoto qualquer, a empata não teria tido a mínima dificuldade em recusá-lo. E ela não teria nenhum conflito emocional como este. Porém, mais do que todas as pessoas que já conhecera, Mutano tinha uma capacidade única para trazer caos à vida dela; era sempre difícil conseguir manter o controle quando ele estava por perto. E, nos últimos meses, manter esse controle emocional completo que ela precisava tinha se tornado quase impossível. Alguma coisa nele a estava afetando cada vez mais, e isso estava virando seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Ora, ela não estaria aqui agora se tudo estivesse normal, não é mesmo?

Ravena se lembrou do momento anterior. De como ele olhara para ela. De como acariciara seu rosto. De quando ele a puxou para junto de si. E ela aceitara isso. Desejara isso. Durante os poucos instantes em que esteve envolta no abraço do metamorfo, partilhara mais do que o calor do corpo que estava junto ao seu. Naquele momento, pôde saborear suas emoções. Banhar-se nos sentimentos que ele lhe dirigia. A empata podia pensar em várias palavras para descrever o ocorrido, nesta e em todas as outras línguas que conhecia. Mas uma, e apenas uma, dentre todas elas, era capaz de cumprir tal tarefa com justiça.

- Inesquecível. – falou ela de olhos fechados, como que perdida em um devaneio. E talvez estivesse mesmo, porque havia um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Um sorriso de verdade.

No entanto, com ou sem devaneio, a mente de Ravena foi trazida de volta ao momento presente. Estava um pouco mais calma agora, os pensamentos recuperando pouco a pouco a nitidez. E conseguiu enfim fazer a si mesma uma pergunta sem palavras: qual era o motivo para ela estar ali sentada, assustada como uma criança pequena? Porque se comportar assim, se ainda há pouco ela tinha vivenciado algo que antes só via em seus sonhos?

A resposta veio sozinha para a empata, na forma de uma memória. Uma memória na qual podia ver o rosto de Mutano cada vez mais próximo ao dela. Na qual a mão dele se apoiava suavemente em sua face direita. Em que ela se deixou dominar pelo pânico, assim que percebeu o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

Que irônico. Apenas dois dias atrás, a empata sentira vontade de esganar seu colega verde, por ele fazer (ou seria não fazer?) exatamente a mesma coisa que ela tinha acabado de fazer agora: mudar de idéia no último segundo. Uma pequena parte dela estava contente por lhe dar o troco na mesma moeda, mas todas as outras estavam praticamente uivando de frustração. Se Ravena soubesse disso antes, provavelmente não teria se irritado tanto. Pelo menos, sabia que sua fuga não o tinha afetado de verdade. Mutano tinha falado alguma coisa por trás da porta fechada uns poucos minutos atrás. Ela não tinha conseguido ouvir, mas sentira as emoções dele naquele instante. Seu amigo permanecia imbuído de alegria, mais até do que o habitual. O metamorfo se afastara irradiando felicidade com quase tanta intensidade quando o Sol irradia sua luz.

Uma felicidade que Ravena sabia que jamais poderia ter.

Sabia disso porque lembrava do que a tinha assustado. Seus poderes. No último instante, ela tinha pensado no que poderia acontecer se ficasse onde estava. Ela não queria ter fugido. Não queria. Mas que outra escolha tinha? Tinha lutado para manter o controle desde o instante em que trombou com Mutano na porta, e, assim que ele fez seu convite, não teve mais como impedir que uma parte de sua energia se libertasse. Energia que ela ainda podia sentir escapando.

Criando coragem, Ravena levantou a cabeça para examinar seu quarto, já esperando pelo pior. Foi então que viu uma coisa que não tinha previsto.

Conforme esperado, praticamente tudo ali dentro estava sob os efeitos de seus poderes, brilhando com uma aura preta, balançando-se, chocando-se e tombando. A luz, toda a luz, fosse ela solar, proveniente das lâmpadas ou das velas, oscilava com uma velocidade impossível. De fato, a luz estava sofrendo o mesmo efeito que as lâmpadas do corredor tinham sofrido há pouco. Pareciam a aurora boreal.

Mas Ravena não estava interessada nas luzes. Havia algo mais importante intrigando-a, e esse algo era o fato que os objetos ainda existiam. Não era assim que seus poderes funcionavam. Quando a empata relaxava o autocontrole emocional, ainda que por um único instante, coisas explodiam. Quebravam-se. Derretiam. E nada disso tinha acontecido agora. Todos os seus objetos tremiam e estavam se movendo sozinhos, mas permaneciam intactos. E, se a empata não estivesse tão concentrada nesse estranho fenômeno, teria achado a luz de aurora boreal muito bonita.

E a adolescente não tinha idéia de porque isso estava acontecendo. Somente uma vez ela tinha perdido o controle, sem que seus poderes reduzissem coisas a cacos. Fora dois dias atrás, neste mesmo quarto, quando ela e Mutano passaram por uma situação parecida. Muito parecida, na verdade. Só que Ravena não iria perder tempo investigando, pois tinha outra preocupação em mente agora.

_- Eu não posso ir com ele._ – pensou a empata. - _Não posso._

Esse pensamento, essa percepção de que ela precisava recusar o chamado de seu amigo foi... desagradável. Extremamente desagradável. E Ravena não conseguia entender a razão disso. Pelo amor de Azar, era Mutano quem a estava chamando! Barulhento, infantil, hiperativo, obtuso, desatento, teimoso, irritante e enxerido! Ela tinha absoluta certeza que antes que uma hora se passasse por lá, o metamorfo ultrapassaria todos os limites da sua paciência. Tinha certeza que ele faria das horas lá um festival de bobagens sem pé nem cabeça. Se isso tudo tivesse acontecido quatro meses atrás, a empata nem teria se dado ao trabalho de responder: simplesmente fecharia sua porta na cara do Titã verde. Mas agora... por que agora ela se sentia tão tentada a participar de uma atividade, a qual sabia que, na melhor das hipóteses, apenas toleraria?

_- Eu não posso ir. Vai ter muita gente lá. É muito perigoso._

Nem passou pela cabeça da empata que ela não gostava de multidões ou outros passatempos mundanos. Lembrando a si mesma de seu maior impedimento para sair naquela noite, esperava tornar mais fácil dizer não ao pedido de Mutano. Tudo o que conseguiu, no entanto, foi ficar ainda mais revoltada com Trigon (_Que apodreça para sempre no abismo sem fundo!_), sua origem e seus poderes.

_- Eu não vou lá._ – pensou Ravena durante o almoço, observando o debate carne vs tofu nº. 84723974, que estava em seu auge. – _Olha só para ele, todo despreocupado. Aposto como está tentando me pregar uma peça, isso sim._

Mentira. A própria Ravena reconheceu isso enquanto lavava seu prato. Sabia muito bem que ele brincava com qualquer coisa, menos algo realmente capaz de magoar um amigo. Sem falar que ela sentira as emoções que ele emitira antes, e não era possível uma pessoa conseguir mentir e, ao mesmo tempo, estar sob o efeito de emoções tão fortes. Não era uma peça, disso a empata podia ter certeza. O que também não a ajudava a dizer não.

_- É melhor não ir. _– raciocinou ela naquela tarde, com os olhos grudados em um livro que não estava realmente lendo. – _Eu não disse que ia, afinal de contas. Não tenho nenhuma obrigação de ir._

Talvez não, mas o metamorfo iria ficar chateado do mesmo jeito. A empata nunca tivera quaisquer problemas em cortar o barato dele no passado, mas agora era diferente. Quando Mutano terminara a conversa de manhã, estava quase brilhando, de tão contente que estava. E Ravena percebeu que não tinha vontade alguma de mudar isso.

_- Mas como eu poderia ir? Não tenho nada adequado para ir com alguém ao cinema._ – este pensamento a incomodara durante todo o seu banho, e estava de volta enquanto a empata examinava seu guarda-roupa, que praticamente continha só uniformes, capas, alguns pijamas, toalhas, e algumas roupas que Estelar tinha lhe dado de presente. Nada que considerasse bonito, ou, pelo menos, casual.

_- É tarde demais para ir._ – pensou a jovem, olhando para um relógio de bolso antigo, que guardava em uma das prateleiras de seu quarto. Seus ponteiros indicavam 19h54min. – _Ele disse que era para estar lá às oito._

Com isso, Ravena desabou na cama. Ela estava fazendo o que precisava fazer. Não tinha escolha. O que ela queria não tinha importância. Só aquilo que ela devia fazer era importante. E isso significava que era ali, naquele quarto, onde a empata iria ficar até o próximo nascer do sol.

_- Eu não devia ter vindo. _– lembrou ela, no meio das luzes que iluminavam a praça central da cidade, sua mão firmemente segura nas de seu amigo verde. – _Não devia._

_**NOTA DO AUTOR**_

_Tenho o dever de informar, aos leitores que acompanharam esta história até o presente momento, que tenho uma má notícia para dar:_

_Com este capítulo, Beastman chegou ao mesmo ponto em que estou escrevendo. Quando começei a postar, já estava com o capítulo 7 já escrito. E foi por essa razão que consegui postar um capítulo a cada semana._

_Agora que eu não estou mais adiantado, os novos capítulos serão postados à medida em que forem finalizados. E é essa a má notícia: cada um dos capítulos que escrevo leva pelo menos duas semanas para serem finalizados. Freqüentemente 3. _

_Podem ficar tranqüilos quanto à continuidade da fic. Ela CHEGARÁ ao final. Mas não posso, em sã consciência, mantê-los esperando as atualizações semanais que caracaterizavam esta fic._

_Abraços e paz para todos. E que suas penas jamais descansem._


	15. Chapter 15

Teen Titans NÃO é minha propriedade, nem quaisquer outras obras que sejam citadas neste capítulo.

**CAP 15**

Mutano estava parado na praça central da cidade, esperando. Tinha chegado ali fazia mais ou menos dez minutos. Olhando ao redor, podia ver o oceano de pessoas, muitas delas acompanhadas, passeando pelo local, despreocupadas. Era bom poder dedicar um dia a si mesmo, sem se preocupar com o próximo ataque de supervilões, ou gastar todo o tempo se preparando para emergências.

Ele estava esperando sob a sombra de uma das árvores do parque. Estava em trajes civis agora, uma camisa lilás de manga comprida, e jeans preto, mas a pele continuava tão verde quanto de costume. Essa era a razão dele escolher o local onde estava: à sombra daquela árvore, à noite, somente seu contorno seria visível. O metamorfo não se importava em ser reconhecido e rodeado por fãs, mas isso o distrairia, e ele precisava manter os olhos e ouvidos bem abertos, para quando Ravena chegasse.

Não precisou esperar muito. Por volta de 20h07min, suas orelhas captaram um som familiar atrás de si. E Mutano sabia que só uma pessoa no mundo era capaz de produzir aquele barulho, abrindo portais e deslizando por entre as dimensões.. Não foi capaz de impedir que o maior, mais besta, e mais brilhante sorriso do mundo se formasse em seu rosto, antes de pegar a mão de Ravena e praticamente carregá-la na direção do cinema próximo. Estava tão contente, que foi incapaz de perceber que ela estava usando seu uniforme habitual (mas a verdade é que ele já esperava por isso, e não se importava. Não estava ligando para a roupa, e sim para quem estava dentro dela), e nem notou que seu semblante não era o de uma pessoa contente. Muito pelo contrário.

--\\--\\--

Ravena estava com a consciência... complicada. Sabia que tinha cometido um erro ao vir. Haviam muitas pessoas em volta, que não tinham idéia do perigo que estavam correndo, simplesmente por estar no mesmo quarteirão que ela. Sabia que Azar, a sua mãe, e os monges de Azarath desaprovariam severamente o que ela estava fazendo agora. E a empata não conseguia evitar uma forte sensação de culpa, pois "egoísta" era a mais leve acusação que eles fariam, caso a vissem agora.

Ela sabia que não deveria ter vindo, mas não conseguiu ficar em casa. Estava se sentindo compelida a isso desde horas atrás, sem realmente entender o porquê disso. Passara o dia quase que inteiro dizendo a si mesma que não deveria vir, e, no entanto, aqui ela estava, sendo praticamente arrastada pelas ruas da praça. Isso lhe dava a impressão de não estar no controle de si mesma, o que a irritava profundamente.

E, por falar em irritante, Ravena voltou sua atenção a seu colega. Ele parecia mais agitado e contente do que o habitual, quase que uma versão verde e masculina de Estelar. Vendo como ele podia simplesmente aproveitar as coisas boas da vida sem pensar duas vezes, e, principalmente, o fato de nenhuma dúvida ou conflito estar torturando-o da mesma forma que a ela, ficou cheia de inveja. A empata sabia que o que estava sentindo agora não era correto, mas a alegria quase ilimitada de seu colega a estava incomodando demais. Ravena entendia muito bem que era errada essa vontade que estava sentindo agora, de colocar um ponto final no alto-astral de Mutano. Sabia que isso era MUITO errado.

Mas não conseguia evitar.

--\\--\\--

Mutano e Ravena caminharam juntos por menos de um minuto, e então se viram diante da entrada do cinema. Havia uma verdadeira multidão ali. Pessoas de todas as idades estavam amontoadas na entrada, sendo que os mais entusiasmados estavam fazendo um verdadeiro show de cosplay, fantasiados como personagens dos vários filmes que estavam em cartaz.

Os dois pararam em frente à fachada frontal, do outro lado da rua, e Ravena sentiu que Mutano tinha colocado alguma coisa em sua mão. Abrindo-a, viu que era uma entrada de cinema, informando a sala e o nome do filme, que estava marcado para começar às 08h30min.

- É que eu queria em tempinho para a gente poder conversar antes de começar o filme. – Disse o metamorfo, sorrindo meio sem graça, com a mão direita coçando a nuca, ante ao olhar que sua amiga lhe dirigiu após examinar o bilhete.

Vendo que a empata simplesmente deu de ombros, ele decidiu falar. Era algo que tinha pensado já fazia algum tempo, ou, mais precisamente, desde o dia em que vasculhara as locadoras da cidade para conseguir aqueles cinco filmes. Somente agora, no entanto, é que ele tinha uma oportunidade real de conversar sobre esse assunto com Ravena.

- Ô, Ravena? Já parou para pensar no... ei, olha só aquilo! – Mutano interrompeu sua fala, ao ver o que estava ali do outro lado da esquina. Um fã-clube dos Jovens Titãs, munido de alguns cartazes, placas e até algumas fantasias, estava reunido próximo à entrada do cinema.

O metamorfo foi ao encontro deles. Ficou no meio de cerca de vinte ou trinta pessoas, cumprimentou todas, assinou algumas camisas, falou alguma coisa para a menina que parecia ser a líder, e então voltou correndo para junto de Ravena. Levara um pouco mais de cinco minutos para fazer isso.

No entanto, seu sorriso, que o acompanhara desde o momento em que encontrara Ravena, desapareceu assim que ele viu a forma como ela o estava encarando.

- Então, é isso? – Perguntou a empata, com cara de poucos amigos.

Foi a vez de Mutano encará-la, com absoluta surpresa estampada em seu rosto. Surpresa e preocupação. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que a deixara tão incomodada:

- Hã, isso o quê? – Perguntou ele, realmente sem entender a hostilidade que tinha saído junto com a voz dela.

- Foi para ISSO que você me trouxe aqui? – questionou a empata, mais irritada ainda. – Para me exibir na frente das pessoas, como se eu fosse uma espécie de troféu? Para poder se vangloriar no meio daquelas meninas? – ela acusou, referindo-se ao fã-clube ali perto. – É por isso que estamos aqui? Para massagear mais ainda esse seu ego?

O metamorfo não pôde evitar a si mesmo de dar um passo para trás, horrorizado. Não de medo, mas que ela realmente pensasse que ele só a queria para poder se gabar. Não, não queria. Muito pelo contrário. Mas estava tão surpreso, tão chocado com a acusação que tinha acabado de ouvir, que não conseguiu juntar as palavras de que precisava para responder.

- Não Rae! Olha, eu só queria... – Mutano tentou explicar, mas foi interrompido pela garota furiosa à sua frente.

- Me largar aqui sozinha e ir correndo para se mostrar no meio daquelas fãs risonhas, que não têm nada melhor para fazer do que ficar balançando aqueles cartazes ridículos no meio da rua?

- Não! Claro que não!

- Então o quê? – Ravena exigiu, parecendo estar prestes a explodir.

- Ravena, eu só fui até ali dizer para elas que não podia dar atenção hoje! – respondeu o metamorfo, num tom de voz mais alto que o habitual. – Que esta noite era diferente e eu estava por conta de uma pessoa só! Só isso!

- Mutano, esta é a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já ouvi na vida.

- Mas é verdade! Eu juro! – protestou ele, balançando os braços desesperado. E, de fato, fora isso o que ele tinha feito no meio do fã-clube. Se tivesse ido lá para ganhar atenção ou se exibir, estaria ali até agora. – Olha! Olha lá! – Apontou, com o dedo indicado a esquina onde o fã-clube estivera reunido momentos antes. E, de fato, havia menos adolescentes ali. Uma delas estava saindo naquele exato instante.

- Ah, fica quieto. – sibilou Ravena. – Quieto!

Os dois Titãs ficaram parados, um na frente do outro, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Ravena estava com a cabeça meio baixa, espremendo a testa com a mão direita, e segurando o cotovelo desse braço com a mão esquerda. Pareceria estar pensando em algo, se não fosse possível ver o quanto ela estava tensa. Na verdade, alguns transeuntes estavam até atravessando a rua, só para não passar ao lado da empata: dava para sentir de longe que ela estava segurando muita, mas muita raiva.

Mas raiva de quê, afinal de contas? Ninguém seria capaz de arriscar um palpite. Na verdade, a forma como Ravena estava agindo era diferente de tudo o que se esperaria dela. Sinais de irritação e incômodo eram normais, assim como outros sinais de desagrado que ela dava com certa freqüência. Mas nada parecido com isto. Parada, imóvel, com a musculatura tensa, como se estivesse lutando para não começar a espancar alguém.

E a empata estava, de fato, lidando com um bocado de coisas. A principal delas era a culpa. Quando viu a si mesma no parque, Ravena percebeu que tinha feito algo que nunca, jamais, deveria sequer ter cogitado. Tinha ignorado avisos e lições que recebera durante toda a sua vida em Azarath. Tinha jogado fora todos aqueles anos, todo aquele sofrimento, todo aquele esforço, em alguns poucos segundos. Ela quase podia sentir os olhares de desaprovação fixos nela. E era extremamente incômodo ter que passar por algo assim.

A inveja era outro problema. A empata, por mais que tivesse aceitado o fato de não poder sentir, se ressentia de nunca ter tido uma escolha. Além disso, podendo ou não, o fato é que ela vinha passando por uma angústia cada vez maior, por não conseguir se impedir de sentir coisas com mais e mais intensidade nos últimos meses; estava cheia de dúvidas e inseguranças, e sofria com isso. E, a cada vez que via como seu amigo verde, o grande responsável por tudo isso, estava calmo e contente, como se a vida fosse uma diversão constante, ela não conseguia evitar as ferroadas da inveja. Ravena, porém, sabia que esse sentimento era baixo e mesquinho, o que lhe trazia ainda mais culpa.

E, além de tudo isso, havia a razão pela qual a empata estava ali. Algo que ela ainda era incapaz de identificar, mas sabia ser o motivo pelo qual ela não chutara Mutano para fora de seu quarto dois dias atrás. Pelo qual não notara o gato verde deitado em seu colo, naquela mesma noite. A razão que a fizera suportar o maior interrogatório que sua amiga tamaraneana jamais havia feito. A razão pela qual ela fora forçada a desistir do chá com mel que tinha planejado para a manhã deste mesmo dia. Às vezes, tinha a sensação de que a resposta para esse enigma estava batendo às portas de sua mente, mas, mesmo assim, Ravena não sabia o que poderia ser. Era como se não tivesse escolha. Como se essa... vontade, essa... compulsão, fosse mais forte do que ela.

E a sobrecarga empática com que estava lidando não facilitava as coisas nem um pouco. Este local estava lotado de pessoas, todas emitindo emoções. Há muito que Ravena já tinha aprendido a bloquear os sentimentos alheios, mas era sempre difícil quando haviam tantas pessoas por perto. Sem falar que ela não estava na sua melhor forma: se não era capaz de suprimir os seus próprios sentimentos, o que dizer dos de todas aquelas pessoas? O esforço estava deixando-a com dor de cabeça.

Todas essas dificuldades, juntas, já eram um peso bastante grande para qualquer um, mas eram piores ainda para a empata. Ela nunca tinha passado por algo parecido, não tinha nenhuma idéia do que fazer, e isso a frustrava terrivelmente. O incômodo, somado a esta frustração, estavam deixando-a com mais e mais raiva. Mas raiva de quê? Mesmo que estivesse em condições de pensar claramente, Ravena não saberia dizer. Na verdade, ela nem estava percebendo sua irritação aumentando gradativamente.

Quanto a Mutano, este estava prestes a entrar em pânico. Podia ver muito bem que a grande noite que tinha planejado estava basicamente arruinada: nem precisava de instinto ou percepção superior para entender que a garota à sua frente estava nervosa e hostil. Sabia que era bem provável levar uma surra dentro de alguns minutos, mas não era medo o que estava sentindo. Estava mais preocupado em entender por que Ravena estava assim. Ele nunca a tinha visto desse jeito antes.

_- Cara, o que foi que aconteceu?_ – pensou ele, lembrando da manhã deste dia, e de como a empata estava se comportando naquele momento. – _Eu não fiz nada para deixar ela zangada assim!_

Sim, ele já tinha compreendido que, ao deixá-la sozinha para falar com as fãs (ainda que tenha meramente dispensado-as), cometera um erro. Mas tinha absoluta certeza que isso não era tão grave assim. Pelo menos, não o bastante para deixá-la a ponto de agredir alguém, como parecia agora.

De qualquer forma, Mutano sabia que não podia continuar ali, parado, sem fazer nada. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

- Huh, Ravena? Se lembra daquele filme que a gente assistiu na última vez? Os Filhos de Duna? – Ele perguntou cautelosamente, com medo de irritá-la ainda mais.

Só que a empata não respondeu. Ao invés disso, permaneceu imóvel, na mesmíssima posição em que estava. Sem saber se a estava acalmando, ou cavando a própria sepultura, o Titã verde continuou.

- Bem, você sabe... eu achei que aquele filme tinha muito a ver com você. – disse ele. – Aquele lance, se lembra...? Da regente e os dois sobrinhos?

Estas palavras fizeram Ravena fixa um olhar fuzilante em seu colega. Ela tinha uma boa idéia do que ele iria dizer, e isso não a agradava nem um pouco. No entanto, Mutano não percebeu a forma como ela o estava olhando, porque continuou a falar.

- Aquela mulher do filme me fez pensar em você. – repetiu o metamorfo. – Ela ficava lutando contra aquele poder dela, aquelas memórias, aquelas... vozes do passado ou coisa assim. Igualzinho ao que você faz com suas emoções, não acha?

A empata não respondeu nada. Não conseguiria falar de qualquer jeito, não enquanto estivesse rangendo os dentes do jeito como estava. - _De novo._ – Pensou ela. Mais uma vez, alguém vinha usar a fábula daquele filme para lhe dizer como lidar com seus poderes. É verdade que ela tinha gostado daquele filme, mas essa parte a que Estelar, e agora Mutano, estavam se referindo, a incomodava, e muito. Além disso, ter que agüentar MAIS UMA pessoa esfregando essa teoria maluca na sua cara... era realmente ofensivo.

- E, no final das contas, a regente acabou se dando mal, né? – continuou Mutano, ainda sem perceber como a empata estava furiosa. – Aí, por que você não tenta fazer mais ou menos igual àqueles dois gêmeos? Se você parar de suprimir suas emoções, quem sabe...

- Cala a boca! – Ravena interrompeu-o, aos gritos. – CALA A BOCA!!

E foi isso o que o metamorfo fez, chocado. Chocado e sentido. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Por que Ravena estava agindo assim? O que ele tinha feito para merecer isso?

- Você acha que é fácil ter que lidar com meus poderes? Acha que é fácil ser eu? Ter que passar pelo que eu passei? – a empata sibilou, com a respiração acelerada, os punhos cerrados, e uma expressão de fúria em seu rosto. – Acha que é fácil viver com o risco de explodir tudo à sua volta? Você acha?

- Não, Rae, Claro que não! - Respondeu Mutano, olhando para todos os lados, como quem procura uma rota de fuga. Podia ver os galhos das árvores balançando freneticamente, apesar de não haver vento algum. – Eu SEI que você precisa controlar suas emoções. Mas não precisa fazer o que você está fazendo! Escuta, se você pelo menos aceitar...

- Me escuta VOCÊ, Mutano! – disse Ravena bem alto, interrompendo-o mais uma vez. – Eu NÃO passei por tudo o que eu passei por nada! Não agüentei todo aquele treino, não gastei a vida toda em Azarath por nada! E as coisas que Azar e os monges me ensinaram lá NÃO são inúteis!

_- Cara! Do que é que ela tá falando? Eu nem toquei nesse assunto!_ – Pensou o metamorfo, que não fazia a menor idéia de onde ela tinha tirado tudo isso.

- Ravena, eu não disse isso! Sei que sua infância não foi lá essas coisas! – ele disse, lutando contra o impulso de sair correndo de medo. – Mas olha, a tal da Azar fez uma coisa errada, se ela não...

Quanto ouviu isso, a empata não pôde mais se conter. Primeiro, esse tapado verde vinha lhe dizer que sua vida toda, que todos os seus esforços para manter o controle, foram um erro. Agora, estava insultando Azar, a pessoa que lhe ensinara tudo o que sabia. A pessoa que praticamente a criara. Sem ao menos pensar, envolveu a boca, os pulsos e os tornozelos do Titã verde, suspendendo-o de cabeça para baixo no ar. Viu os olhos dele se arregalando de medo e surpresa, à medida que ouvia as palavras que ela estava praticamente rosnando para ele.

- Nunca. Mais. Fale. De. Azar. Desse. Jeito! Foi ela que me acolheu sob sua tutela! Que me preparou para o dia da profecia! E eu não vou deixar que você a insulte! Entendeu?

_- Entendeu? Pelamordedeus, Rae, do que você tá falando? Eu não insultei ninguém! Cara, o que é que deu em você?_ – Esse pensamento foi a única reação que Mutano teve, frente à pergunta da empata.

Ele também teria falado alguma coisa, se não estivesse amordaçado e imobilizado, de cabeça para baixo em pleno ar. Podia ver que as pessoas estavam fazendo uma roda em torno de ambos, observando tudo a uma distância relativamente segura. Relativamente, porque os poderes de Ravena estavam escapando com mais intensidade agora: além das árvores do parque, uma lata de lixo acabara de ser afetada, expelindo seu conteúdo como se fosse um chafariz grotesco.

Mas o metamorfo não teve muito tempo para observar nada disso, pois, de repente, sentiu a gravidade agindo novamente sobre seu corpo, trazendo-o de volta para o chão. Engolindo a dor, por ter caído de cara no chão a quase um metro e meio de altura, Mutano levantou-se, apenas para ver algo que ele definitivamente não estava esperando.

Ravena continuava no mesmo lugar, mas sua expressão e postura estavam radicalmente diferentes. Ela estava com a cabeça meio jogada para trás, com o rosto escondido pelas duas mãos, e respirando ofegante, como se estivesse exausta. Onde antes o metamorfo estava vendo raiva cega, agora enxergava algo parecido com desespero. De fato, a garota à sua frente parecia a um passo de começar a chorar.

- Por que, Mutano? Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? – Perguntou a empata, ainda escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

Se o metamorfo estava confuso antes, agora ele estava completamente perdido. Tinha visto Ravena louca de raiva por razão alguma, e agora, mais uma vez sem razão alguma, ela parecia à beira das lágrimas. Para variar, ele não tinha a mínima idéia do porquê de tudo isso, se tinha feito alguma coisa errada ou não. Estava confuso demais para saber o que a linguagem corporal dela tinha a revelar, e sua cabeça, latejando como um sino de igreja devido à queda, também não ajudava em nada. Mas, mesmo assim, se a empata parecia estar sofrendo, ele não tinha outra atitude a tomar, senão tentar confortá-la. Ainda que, lá no fundo, o metamorfo tivesse uma crescente sensação de que iria se arrepender por tomar essa decisão.

- Rae... Ravena... – disse ele, tentando se aproximar. – Eu só estou tentando ajudar. Você sempre quis...

- Eu sempre quis que você ME DEIXASSE EM PAZ! – ela estava gritando novamente, fazendo uma lâmpada de poste se arrebentar. – Por que você não consegue fazer uma coisa tão simples, Mutano? Você está sempre em todo lugar, perturbando todo mundo, todo dia, toda hora! Você nunca deu um minuto de paz a ninguém naquela maldita Torre!

O Titã verde deu um passo para trás ao ouvir, quase tropeçando em uma rachadura que tinha se aberto no chão. A agressividade da empata já estava deixando-o com raiva também. Segurando a própria boca com sua mão direita, ele controlou o ímpeto de começar a gritar de volta. Não porque achasse que estaria agindo mal se o fizesse, mas porque, depois de todos aqueles meses de aulas junto ao Sr. Smith, a reação de simplesmente gritar, trocando insultos na praça, lhe parecia infantil. Infantil e inútil.

Mas a verdade é que não foi muito difícil para o metamorfo se controlar, porque o insulto despertou outra sensação, que rapidamente substituiu a raiva. Algo que fez seu coração afundar dentro do peito, levando a irritação junto.

_- Então... é isso o que ela pensa de mim?_ – Ele se questionou mentalmente, arrasado. E o fato de Ravena, durante praticamente todo o período em que se conheceram, se esforçar para mantê-lo à distância, fazia com que, tudo aquilo que ela tinha acabado de dizer... parecesse verdade.

- Você só me causa problemas! Nunca pensa antes de agir! Você quase matou Ciborgue quando colocou aquele vírus nele! E aquela larva que você deu a Estelar quase comeu a Torre inteira! Tudo o que você faz é aprontar um desastre atrás do outro, e nós é que temos que limpar a bagunça!

Essas palavras forçaram Mutano a desviar o olhar. Ele não conseguia mais continuar olhando para o rosto da empata. E sentiu-se como se, dentro dele, alguma coisa estivesse se partindo, enquanto controlava a vontade de dizer algumas coisas muito indelicadas, a respeito da primeira vez em que ele tinha levado um filme de terror para todos assistirem juntos. Assim como manteve uma pergunta presa dentro da boca. Uma pergunta a respeito de um dragão que tinha arrebentado todo o telhado da Torre.

Mas, maior que a revolta por toda essa agressão gratuita, mais intensa que a raiva pelos insultos, era a mágoa. O metamorfo não compreendia o porquê de tudo isso, e, dentre os milhares de pensamentos que cruzaram sua mente naquele momento, apenas uma pergunta estava presente:

_- Por quê?_

Essa era uma pergunta muito justa. Por que, final de contas, Ravena estava agindo dessa maneira?

A resposta era uma só. Ravena estava passando por uma crise nervosa. O acúmulo de todos os problemas emocionais pelos quais ela passara na vida, as dificuldades mais recentes como frustração, dúvidas, os sentimentos que ela vinha experimentando com mais e mais intensidade, a culpa por ela não conseguir permanecer indiferente, assim como a inabilidade da empata em lidar com esses tipos de situação, tinham finalmente sobrepujado a resistência dela. E, naqueles minutos em que esteve sob os efeitos dessa crise, ela só queria uma coisa: descontar todas as suas mágoas e frustrações na primeira pessoa que podia ver à sua frente. No caso, Mutano.

E o irônico é que, mesmo a resposta sendo óbvia, nem a empata e nem o metamorfo tinham qualquer possibilidade de saber disso. Ele não entendia nada de psicologia, e, mesmo que entendesse, jamais poderia ter se preparado para ver Ravena, de todas as pessoas, do jeito que estava agora. E ela, por sua vez, não estava nem pensando: sua única ação era gritar todas as coisas que lhe vinham à cabeça, sem se importar com o que isso tudo podia estar fazendo com o local onde estava. Ou o garoto parado à sua frente.

Um observador atento poderia dizer que nada daquilo que estava acontecendo naquela praça era importante. Poderia dizer, com razão, que passar por uma crise nervosa é uma coisa normal. Uma coisa humana. Estaria cem por cento correto, se dissesse que ninguém pode passar a vida sem encarar seu lado ruim, fingindo que ele não existe. Poderia, com toda a certeza, dizer que, se Ravena não tivesse essa crise hoje, acabaria tendo outra, muito pior, em outro dia qualquer. Estaria certo se lembrasse que Mutano, ao começar a agir para conquistar o coração de sua colega, inevitavelmente a faria lidar com uma intensidade emocional maior, aumentando as chances de tudo isso acontecer.

Sim, um observador distante poderia dizer todas essas verdades. Mas, para os dois adolescentes, nenhuma delas fazia a menor diferença, pois ambos estavam concentrados em fazer uma, e apenas uma coisa:

Ela, em infligir dor.

E ele, em suportá-la.

--\\--\\--

Nove horas da noite.

Ciborgue observou, satisfeito, a marcação no relógio de parede, enquanto carregava seis caixas de pizza e uma sacola de salgadinhos, com a metade de seu tamanho, direto para o sofá da sala.

Faltavam exatamente cinco minutos para começar a exibição de uma série de comédias na TV, e ele não pretendia perder num um segundo. Hoje, ele ia ficar de papo para o ar até altas horas da madrugada.

_- Pizza, positivo. Salgadinhos, positivo. Refrigerante... positivo._ – O jovem metálico enumerou mentalmente, fazendo uma relação dos suprimentos indispensáveis para as boas horas que tinha pela frente.

Satisfeito com o que estava vendo, Ciborgue acessou os alto-falantes da Torre, convocando seus colegas para se reunirem e assistir tudo juntos.

Instantes depois, viu a porta da sala comum abrir-se, revelando Robin. Ele parecia estar curado da dor-de-barriga, ou qualquer que fosse o mal que tivesse acometido naquela manhã.

- Estelar não vai poder assistir TV com a gente Hoje, Ciborgue. Ela está dando banho em Silkie e depois vai escovar os dentes dele. Acho que ele está na muda de novo. – Disse o líder dos Titãs, assumindo um lugar no sofá e pegando uma fatia de pizza. – A propósito, onde estão Mutano e Ravena?

- Estou bem aqui. – a voz da empata soou por trás deles (ela tinha acabado de se materializar naquela sala). – O que vocês querem?

- Tem três comédias da pesada começando, Ravena. – explicou Ciborgue. – Tá a fim?

- Passo. Eu vou para o meu quarto agora. – Respondeu a empata, laconicamente.

O garoto-prodígio e o adolescente cibernético deram de ombros, indiferentes. Não esperavam mesmo que Ravena fosse perder tempo com comédias pastelão. Apenas quando os créditos de abertura terminaram foi que Robin lembrou-se que apenas metade da sua pergunta tinha sido respondida.

- Ei, Ciborgue? Cadê o Mutano?

- Saiu.

- Saiu? Mas para onde?

- Perguntei a mesma coisa para ele quando saiu, uma hora e meia atrás. O verdinho foi ao cinema. Disse que era uma estréia, e que não podia perder de jeito nenhum.

- Mas por que ele não falou nada com a gente? Poderíamos ir todos juntos... – Robin questionou, surpreso. Seu colega mais novo sempre preferia fazer atividades em grupo.

- Mutano disse que tinha descoberto o horário meia hora antes de sair. Eu disse que podia avisar todo mundo em cinco minutos, mas ele recusou. – Respondeu Ciborgue, despreocupado.

- E ele fez mais alguma coisa diferente hoje? – Perguntou o menino-prodígio, bancando o detetive.

- Hmmm. – o Titã metálico pensou por alguns instantes, agora parecendo intrigado. – Nada... a não ser que você conte o fato de que ele colocou uma roupa diferente para sair.

- O quê?! Você está me dizendo que o Mutano saiu da Torre... em trajes civis?

- Isso mesmo.

- Ciborgue, isso é muito estranho! – admirou-se Robin. – Você está dizendo que Mutano, o NOSSO colega Mutano, decidiu que queria ir ao cinema SOZINHO, e que se ARRUMOU para fazer isso?

- Mano, foi isso o que ele fez.

- Mas qual poderia ser a razão para ele agir dessa forma? – Perguntou o líder dos Titãs.

Os dois adolescentes pensaram por alguns minutos, olhando para o alto. Até que, em dado momento, uma lâmpada acesa surgiu sobre a cabeça de cada um.

- Ciborgue. – perguntou Robin, olhando para seu colega. – Está pensando o mesmo que eu?

- O cabeça-de-alface? – respondeu o Titã de metal, com um ar de incredulidade estampado em seu rosto. – Será mesmo que ele...?

Os dois colegas se olharam por um bom tempo, intrigados. Só podia haver uma razão para Mutano querer sair sem nenhum deles junto, e se arrumar, ainda por cima. Para aqueles dois, sentados no sofá da Torre, apenas um motivo poderia inspirar o comportamento de seu colega mais jovem.

- Naaaaaaahhhhhhh. – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, devolvendo sua atenção para a tela da TV.

--\\--\\--

Dez horas e trinta e cinco minutos.

Em um corredor iluminado, com piso de granito cinza, uma porta dupla se abre. Uma multidão passa por ela, deixando a sala escura onde estiveram pelas duas últimas horas. Há pelo menos uma centena de pessoas, de todas as idades, sendo que a maioria é composta por crianças e jovens com menos de 20 anos. Todos parecem entretidos, discutindo animadamente as cenas que viram na telona. Todos parecem despreocupados, enquanto dirigem-se para suas casas, ou para um lanche extra. Em suma, todos parecem felizes.

Isto é, todos, com exceção de um rapaz de altura média, que saiu por último da sala de cinema. Ele provavelmente passaria completamente despercebido, não fosse por dois detalhes marcantes: em primeiro lugar, ele tinha a pele, cabelo e olhos verdes. Segundo, diferente de todos os outros que deixaram a sala antes dele, ele não parecia feliz. Nem um pouco.

Mutano não conseguia se lembrar de nada do filme. Tinha entrado na sala quinze minutos após o começo do longa, mas não fora capaz de prestar atenção. A lembrança do que tinha acontecido, pouco mais de uma hora e meia antes, ainda estava vívida em sua memória. E a memória daqueles momentos fatídicos era basicamente tudo o que havia na cabeça do metamorfo.

E era nisso que ele estava pensando agora, enquanto andava, vagarosamente, em direção à saída. Mas especificamente, estava relembrando os últimos minutos com Ravena. Infelizmente para ele, a imagem mental desse evento ainda estava sólida como o chão em que estava pisando.

_Ravena parecia finalmente ter terminado de dizer o que pretendia. Ou talvez só estivesse precisando de fôlego. O metamorfo jamais teria imaginado que iria ter que ouvir sobre coisas que tinha feito na primeira semana após os Titãs se reunirem, e menos ainda que seu gosto vegetariano pudesse ter qualquer relação com punições azarathianas. Não que isso tornasse mais fácil ouvir as palavras inflamadas da empata: a descrição mais gentil que ele recebera, naquela hora, tinha as palavras "passarinho", "cérebro" e "comparável", embora não necessariamente nessa ordem. Por sorte, sua mente tinha feito o favor de não registrar as outras coisas ditas por ela. As muitas outras coisas._

_Foi nessa hora que Mutano decidiu falar. Ignorando a ardência nos olhos, forçando o peito rígido a se expandir para permitir a entrada de ar, ele fez a pergunta que estava queimando em seu cérebro:_

_- Rae... o que eu fiz para merecer isso?_

_Ela tinha lhe virado as costas ao se calar. E foi sem se virar, e sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de hesitação, que a empata respondeu, antes de levantar vôo e desaparecer na escuridão da noite._

_- Você existe._

Esse... desastre tinha acontecido há pouco mais de uma hora e meia atrás. Mutano se lembrava de ter ficado ali mesmo, parado, sem conseguir se mexer, por um bom tempo, até finalmente se recostar em um poste próximo. Ele lembrava que, com a cabeça baixa, viu o bilhete amassado em sua mão. E que decidira assistir o filme sozinho mesmo. Qualquer coisa para apagar essa noite da cabeça.

Inspirando o ar noturno, o metamorfo suspirou desanimado. O bilhete, agora inutilizado, ainda estava em sua mão. Que irônico. O mesmo objeto, que antes ele considerava o atalho para o que seria uma das melhores noites de sua vida, acabou se revelando como a porta de entrada para... ah, ele preferia mil vezes esquecer tudo isso! Esquecer este fiasco de uma vez por todas!

Mas não dava para esquecer. Mutano jamais fora o tipo de pessoas que guarda rancores ou mágoas, ou, pelo menos, não mais que uns poucos minutos, só que tudo aquilo... doía. Doía demais. Ravena já tinha pegado pesado com ele, mas nunca, nunca antes ela tinha dito coisas tão... terríveis. Coisas que... ele não conseguia definir.

E o fato de não ter feito nada, pelo menos, nada que justificasse um... tratamento desses, era tão ruim quanto o próprio. Talvez pior.

Respirando fundo mais uma vez, o metamorfo lutou para controlar a poderosa sensação que irrompeu em seu peito. Não foi nem um pouco fácil, mas ele conseguiu manter a postura digna. Por pouco, mas conseguiu.

_- Agüenta firme, cara. Se segura. Homem... não... chora._ – Ele comandou-se mentalmente.

- Oi, tudo bem? – Uma voz soou ao lado dele, aparentemente surgida do nada.

Em situações como essa, o comportamento normal de Mutano seria se assustar, caindo de bunda no chão ou gritando de uma forma bem pouco máscula. Agora, no entanto, foi bem diferente. Sua orelha esquerda levantou-se, captando aquele som. Mas foi apenas vários segundos depois, que sua face se virou lentamente, de modo encarar a origem daquela voz.

Era uma menina baixinha, de uns 14 ou 15 anos de idade. Tinha o cabelo castanho e olhos da mesma cor. Tinha mais umas vinte pessoas junto a ela, a maioria composta por adolescentes da mesma faixa etária. O Titã verde percebeu que era a líder do fã-clube, com quem tinha falado pouco mais de duas horas antes.

- Nós vimos o que aconteceu. – disse ela um pouco tímida, encostando as pontas de seus dedos indicadores umas nas outras. – E, bem, achamos que você não estava mais por conta de uma só pessoa, né?

O metamorfo respondeu com um sorriso, que esperava não parecer doentio demais. Ele gostava tanto de dar quanto de receber atenção de fãs, mas estava deprimido demais para sorrir sem se forçar a fazer isso.

- Você não precisava ter ouvido nada do que aquela garota te disse. – declarou a presidente do fã-clube. – Queria saber qual é o problema dela.

_- Eu também..._ – Pensou Mutano, inspirando fundo e olhando para o alto.

- É, que menina mais grossa! – Exclamou uma das fãs, uma moça de cabelos pretos.

- Você não fez nada para merecer aquilo. – Ecoou uma terceira voz feminina, concordando.

_- Não mesmo._ – Raciocinou o metamorfo ao ouvir essas palavras.

Todas as jovens continuaram ali, falado ao mesmo tempo. Se não estivesse desanimado e triste, Mutano teria sido capaz de entender o que elas diziam. No entanto, ele não estava se importando com nada naquele momento. Só queria uma coisa: voltar para casa, dormir, e esquecer tudo aquilo.

Foram dois pares de mãos que despertaram o garoto verde de seu torpor. Ele viu que estava sendo puxado pelas garotas do fã-clube. Para onde, ele não fazia idéia.

- Para onde...? – Perguntou ele, surpreso, fazendo apenas uma débil tentativa de resistir.

- Você precisa se animar um pouco. – Disse a líder do fã-clube.

- É, não estamos mais agüentando ver você desse jeito. – Concordou outra menina.

- Tem uma festa lá na casa da Larissa. – anunciou uma moça que parecia ter a mesma idade que o metamorfo, ou seja, 16 ou 17 anos. – Vem com a gente.

Mutano hesitou.

- Eu... não sei se posso ir. – ele protestou, indeciso. – Tenho que voltar para casa. Tenho treino amanhã cedo.

Isso era verdade, ou, pelo menos, razoavelmente verdadeiro. Sim, ele tinha treino para fazer na manhã seguinte, e o garoto-rodízio provavelmente lhe daria um sermão se ele voltasse muito tarde. Só que o Titã mais novo nunca tinha dado atenção ou importância para essas coisas antes. A razão pela qual ele não queria ir, a VERDADEIRA razão, é que ele não estava se sentindo animado para ir a lugar algum.

- Ah, deixa disso! Vai ser legal! – falou uma pessoa atrás dele.

- É, vai sim.

- Vamos lá, você vai gostar!

Tinha alguma coisa na insistência do fã-clube, ou talvez Mutano estivesse deprimido demais para oferecer uma recusa mais enérgica. O fato é que ele acabou indo, meio que empurrado e puxado pela multidão.

- Está bem, está bem, eu vou. Mas só posso ficar um pouquinho. – Aceitou ele, oferecendo a todas um sorriso opaco.

Opaco, mas não tanto quanto há poucos minutos atrás.


	16. Chapter 16

Teen Titans Não é minha propriedade. Todos os direitos pertencem à DC, Warner, etc.

**CAP 16**

Ravena já estava em seu quarto fazia um bom tempo. Olhando para um relógio de parede, ela viu que eram quase onze horas da noite, o que significava que já fazia quase duas horas, desde que tinha retornado do cinema para seus aposentos.

Ela tinha meditado um pouco. Apenas um pouco, porque sua consciência, e especialmente o peso dela, estavam atrapalhando. Sua mente não parava de retornar aos eventos ocorridos poucas horas antes.

A empata tinha retornado à Torre após largar Mutano no centro da cidade, e, quase imediatamente, retornado a seu quarto para meditar. Mas só conseguira fazer tentativas; sua meditação exigia calma, bem como concentração. E ela ainda estava muito nervosa com seu colega. Nervosa demais para ficar calma.

A questão é que, após uma hora e meia tentando iniciar seu transe meditativo, Ravena percebeu uma coisa estranha: ela não entendia o porquê de seu incômodo. Sem aquela raiva toda de antes, que a fizera enxergar tudo vermelho, podia pensar e relembrar tudo com mais clareza. E não. A empata não conseguia se lembrar exatamente do que o metamorfo tinha feito para irritá-la tanto.

Sim, ela sabia que ele a tinha largado sozinha naquela praça, exibido-a como se fosse um objeto de exposição, insultado Azar, e feito pouco caso da dificuldade e perigo que eram manter seus poderes sob controle. Ravena tinha praticamente certeza disso.

Mas, se era esse o caso, por que a crescente sensação de que tinha algo errado nisso tudo? Por que logo agora, as coisas que Mutano fez naquela praça não estavam mais parecendo tão graves? Foi mais ou menos nessa hora que a empata começou a sentir a consciência pesando.

Com um grunhido, Ravena levantou-se, abandonando sua posição de lótus. Sabia que não ia conseguir qualquer medida de meditação, enquanto não esclarecesse as coisas em sua mente. Sentia-se uma tola por rememorar tudo aquilo, que desde o começo soubera ser uma perda de tempo. O que tinha esperado ela, indo a algum lugar com o Mutano, afinal de contas? Mas, de qualquer forma, a empata tinha a intenção de ser justa, e, para isso, precisava lembrar exatamente o que seu colega verde tinha feito. Se era para, como de hábito, se irritar com ele, que fosse na medida exata que ele merecia.

Ravena tinha uma boa memória. Além disso, era uma pessoa bastante atenta às coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor. Não que ela nunca esquecesse de nada, mas, normalmente, podia se lembrar com bastante exatidão das coisas que testemunhava, desde que forçasse a memória o suficiente.

E foi isso o que a empata começou a fazer: lembrar-se de tudo o que ocorrera nas últimas horas. De tudo o que ela e Mutano fizeram, e, especialmente, de tudo aquilo que NÃO fizeram.

Ela, no momento em que decidiu voltar para casa, tinha certeza de que a primeira coisa que o metamorfo fez, após encontrá-la, foi deixá-la sozinha na calçada da praça, à vista de todos, para se exibir diante daquele fã-clube (_aquelas... aquelas... rrrgh!!_). Ela sabia que a presença daquelas... garotas... não tinha sido armada: Robin sempre insistia para que, quando o grupo fosse sair para uma pizza ou qualquer outra coisa, fosse sem aviso ou reservas, e que a equipe evitasse freqüentar o mesmo lugar muitas vezes seguidas. Tudo isso para evitar paparazzi e outros inconvenientes do gênero, mas, mesmo assim, essa era uma coisa que acontecia às vezes. Olhando para o bilhete de cinema amassado em sua mão, Ravena viu que ele tinha sido comprado dois dias antes. Provavelmente, o empregado do guichê deve ter deixado "escapulir" essa informação, de que um dos Jovens Titãs estava planejando ir àquele cinema, naquela notie. Pensando bem, até que os dois tiveram sorte: ao invés de fã-clube, poderia muito bem ter sido um supervilão esperando por eles, na esperança de ganhar fama à custa de suas vidas.

_- Mas isso não dava a ele o direito de me abandonar daquele jeito! E menos ainda flertar com aquele bando de..._ Desclassificadas! – Ela completou o pensamento em voz alta, e estava sendo comedida. A palavra que ela REALMENTE queria usar era muito, muito mais severa.

Mas, apesar de veemente, essa declaração mental tinha alguma coisa... estranha. Dava uma sensação esquisita, como se ela estivesse fazendo uma palestra, mas a respeito de um assunto que não dominava.

E Ravena só entendeu o porquê dessa sensação após relembrar o que realmente acontecera, poucas horas atrás. No princípio, não quis acreditar, mas acabou por se render aos fatos. Quando de seu retorno à Torre, a empata tinha quase que absoluta certeza do que seu colega verde tinha feito. Agora, ela percebia que... não era bem assim.

Sim, Mutano a tinha deixado sozinha, para falar alguma coisa para o fã-clube. Mas agora, ela lembrava que ele tinha se aproximado do bando, dito alguma coisa, e depois retornado rapidamente. O metamorfo jurara que só fizera isso para dispersar o fã-clube, que tinha lhes dito que só iria dar atenção a uma pessoa, ela. Na hora, a empata considerara isso uma mentira deslavada, mas agora, era capaz de se lembrar da emoção que emanara do fã-clube, logo após o Titã verde deixá-las. Era algo muito similar a desapontamento, talvez decepção. Sem falar que, instantes após ele voltar para junto dela, algumas das garotas reunidas ali começaram a ir embora. Uma delas tinha lhe dirigido um olhar de puro veneno, antes de girar sobre os calcanhares e se afastar.

Ravena sentiu o peso de sua consciência aumentar um pouco. Diferente do que ela tinha pensado e acusado, o metamorfo não tinha mentido. Não fora se exibir na frente do fã-clube. Na verdade, tudo sugeria que ele tinha mesmo dado um jeito de dispersá-las. Afinal, a empata reconhecia que não era o tipo de coisa que elas fariam espontaneamente. Pelo menos, não nos poucos minutos que seu colega passou ali conversando.

Mas, mesmo assim, a empata ainda responsabilizava Mutano pelo fiasco de hoje. Mesmo que ele não a tenha largado sozinha para se exibir, ainda havia várias coisas erradas feitas por ele. Aliás, coisas erradas não: verdadeiros insultos, graves o bastante para justificar a forma como ela o tratara. Ravena sabia disso, porque estava certa de que nunca perderia a compostura. A menos, é claro, que um certo alguém a forçasse a reagir desse jeito. Lamentava um pouco a primeira bronca dada ao amigo, que agora sabia ser injustificada, mas tinha certeza de que ele merecera as outras.

Só que ela pensava e pensava, e, por mais que repassasse os acontecimentos em sua mente, por mais que relembrasse cada detalhe da briga na frente daquele cinema, não conseguia encontrar as terríveis ofensas pelas quais tinha castigado o metamorfo.

A empata se lembrava muito bem do que ele tinha lhe sugerido, para fazer a mesma coisa que os gêmeos daquele filme. Abraçar a natureza de seus poderes, ao invés de repeli-la. Ele provavelmente achava que, se ela fizesse isso, não ia mais precisar se preocupar com o controle dos mesmos, tal e qual acontecera na história. Com isso vinha uma mensagem implícita: que todas as dificuldades e provações suportadas por ela, ao longo de toda a sua vida, não passavam de inutilidades sem sentido. Era isso o que as cenas daquele filme, as perguntas de Estelar e, agora, a sugestão de Mutano tinham lhe dito.

Ela se irritava quando ouvia a teoria acima mencionada. Na verdade, ficava revoltada: era uma imensa falta de consideração desfiar esse tipo de sugestão em seus ouvidos. Era, para a empata, uma ofensa difícil de perdoar.

Só que era justamente esse o ponto em que a consciência de Ravena estava cutucando.

O problema é que Ravena estava plenamente ciente de que seus dois amigos não tinham nenhuma intenção de ofendê-la. E sabia também que nenhum dos dois sabia do que falavam; afinal, a mensagem insultuosa era implícita. Estelar era uma pessoa inocente e direta: quando queria dizer alguma coisa, o fazia sem esconder nada, sem sutilezas ou subterfúgios. E Mutano era simplório demais para incutir mensagens subliminares em suas palavras. A empata sabia, desde o início, o que seus dois amigos tinham em mente: a tamaraneana pensava que isso a faria "mais feliz". Quanto ao metamorfo... era difícil dizer, pois todas as suas tentativas de se explicar tinham sido interrompidas. Aos berros.

A esta altura, Ravena já estava realmente arrependida por seu comportamento. Ainda não sabia o porquê (e provavelmente jamais saberia. Como imaginar que ela, um dia, iria sofrer uma crise de nervos?), mas compreendia que tinha maltratado seu amigo mais do que ele tinha feito por merecer. Que não devia ter saltado para as conclusões, sem antes se acalmar e realmente ENTENDER o que ele estava fazendo. Mas, acima de tudo isso, a empata lamentava ter usado seu poder para suspender Mutano, de boca tapada e de cabeça para baixo, em plena rua. O porquê disso? Ele disse que Azar tinha cometido erros em sua educação. Que erros? A empata não sabia. Tinha, literalmente, calado a boca do metamorfo, antes que ele pudesse dizer.

- Oh, Azar... – disse Ravena, horrorizada. – O que foi que eu fiz?

--\\--

- Quinze para a meia-noite. – Robin falou do nada, olhando para o relógio da sala comum.

- Bnhuní. – Respondeu Ciborgue, sem tirar os olhos do televisor, com a boca cheia de pizza. A tradução para essa resposta era: "E daí?".

- Já está ficando tarde... – o menino-prodígio resmungou, mais para si mesmo do que para seu colega. – O Mutano já deveria ter voltado.

Ao ouvir isso, o Titã cibernético emitiu um suspiro. Pelo visto, seu líder anda não tinha aprendido a relaxar. Mesmo agora, assistindo TV, com um copo de refrigerante na mão e uma tigela de pipoca na outra, estava se preocupando inutilmente.

- Olha, mano, fica frio. O verdinho sabe se cuidar, então relaxa.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". – Ciborgue interrompeu. – Daqui a pouco ele chega. O Mutano está com o comunicador dele; se ele se meter em encrenca, a gente vai ficar sabendo.

Surpreendentemente, Robin não falou mais nada. Devia estar de muito bom humor, para desistir de uma discussão a respeito de horários e responsabilidades.

Ou talvez ainda estivesse meio fraco, por causa da dor-de-barriga que teve de manhã. Vai saber.

--\\--\\--

Já passava de meia-noite, mas Ravena não conseguia pregar os olhos. Estava se sentindo mal consigo mesma. Realmente mal: era o resultado de uma consciência que, agora, poderia ser muito bem substituída por uma bigorna de chumbo, de tão pesada que estava.

A empata estava quase lamentando o fato de ter uma memória tão boa. Porque, graças a ela, tinha lembrado as demais coisas que tinha feito. Que não tinha se limitado apenas a brigar com o metamorfo, pelos supostos erros cometidos por ele.

Ela mal podia acreditar que, naqueles momentos em frente ao cinema, pudesse ter sentido tanta raiva, desconforto e frustração de uma só vez. E Ravena nem sabia ao certo a causa de tudo isso; só se lembrava que, naquela hora, não estava conseguindo nem pensar. Só queria uma coisa: machucar seu colega o máximo que pudesse.

E a empata se envergonhava da eficiência com que tinha feito isso. Mesmo sem ser capaz de pensar direito, a capacidade de perceber emoções alheias lhe permitira atacar, instintivamente, os pontos mais fracos de Mutano. Dizer (ou melhor, gritar) palavras capazes de cortar até a alma. De causar o tipo de ferida que talvez nunca desapareça. Ela esperava, do fundo do coração, não ter causado esse tipo de estrago, mas não ousava dar muito crédito a essa possibilidade.

Porque Ravena ainda lembrava do que tinha feito o metamorfo sentir. Havia surpresa, indignação, mágoa, raiva, ressentimento, desesperança e tristeza nele. No momento em que foi abandonado, o Titã verde só tinha emoções negativas dentro de si. Ravena sabia. Sentira isso, da mesma forma que fora capaz de perceber outra coisa corroendo o coração dele. O fato de a pessoa que estava lhe infligindo tamanha dor... era possivelmente aquela que ele mais amava no mundo.

E a empata nem precisava ter captado as emoções dele para saber o quanto passar por uma situação dessas... dói. Ela tinha lembranças similares, que, mesmo depois de anos, ainda podiam reabrir velhas feridas. Aquele tomo antigo, trancado até hoje em seu baú, era prova disso.

Ravena se encolheu sob os cobertores, escondendo a cabeça sob o travesseiro. Tinha bons motivos para se arrepender. Para começar, não deveria ter ido lá. Isso não deveria nem ter passado pela sua cabeça. Mas o descontrole subseqüente, depois de ver Mutano no meio daquelas... coisas... incapazes de manter as mãos cheias de dedos nos bolsos... tinha sido muito pior. Mas não por ter sentido aquela raiva toda, e nem por qualquer violação à sua proibição em sentir. Ela tinha magoado um amigo. E tinha certeza de que isso era algo muito mais grave. E ela não sabia o porquê disso. Simplesmente sabia.

Um dos motivos disso, no entanto, era claro para ela. Nenhuma das coisas que disse para ele... era verdade.

A empata não se lembrava de tudo o que tinha dito. Eram muitas acusações feitas por puro ímpeto, vazias de sentido ou lógica. Mas as mais graves ainda não tinham partido para o reino do esquecimento. Talvez nunca fizessem isso.

A empata se lembrava de dizer que ele perturbava a todos na Torre, sem dar um minuto de paz a ninguém. Mentira. Ciborgue era o melhor amigo do metamorfo; Estelar também apreciava sua companhia; Robin não costumava gastar seu tempo junto a ele, mas também não reclamava. Quanto a ela própria... era complicado dizer. Só sabia que, qualquer que fosse a resposta... era realmente diferente do que ela jamais teria imaginado.

Mas isso não era tudo o que o metamorfo fora forçado a ouvir, e Ravena não conseguia entender porque ele não tinha respondido nada. Aquele vírus que invadiu Ciborgue tempos atrás podia ter sido baixado por Mutano, mas ele resolveu a encrenca soxinho. Mais do que isso: na verdade, quem quase matara o Titã metálico fora ela mesma, e Robin. Afinal, foram eles que forçaram Chip a invadir o corpo de seu amigo e, mais tarde, descobriram que o anão tinha tentado desligar completamente os sistemas de Ciborgue. Se o membro mais jovem da equipe não tivesse desobedecido a ordens e lutado sozinho contra o vírus E a "cura", a Torre Titã teria um membro a menos hoje.

O mesmo valia para Silkie. A tamaraneana amava o bicho-da-seda mutante quase tanto quanto ao líder os Titãs. Não era à toa que Estelar o chamava de "meu pequeno bumgorf", que, nas palavras dela, era "o mais maravilhoso, mais glorioso presente que jamais tinha recebido". Além disso, não fora idéia do metamorfo alimentar Silkie com aquelas cerejas alienígenas, que causaram seu crescimento monstruoso.

- Por que ele não falou nada? Por que só ficou quieto ouvindo? – Ravena perguntou para si mesma, jogando o travesseiro longe. E, de fato, essa não era a forma usual de Mutano se comportar. Ele não costumava ficar quieto sob nenhuma circunstância, e, certamente, não quando estava sendo submetido a uma injustiça como a de hoje.

Essa, no entanto, foi meramente uma pergunta retórica, porque a empata, apesar de não estar certa das razões que o levaram a permanecer calado, tinha uma boa idéia. Não tinha ela a capacidade de sentir as emoções das outras pessoas?

Ravena preferiria que Mutano tivesse se revoltado. Gritado de volta, ficado com raiva, brigado com ela, qualquer coisa. Diferente dela, ele pelo menos teria tido uma justificativa para se comportar desse jeito.

Sem uma gota de sono, a empata levantou-se. Não precisava se lembrar de mais nada, para admitir que tinha cometido um erro. Um grande e terrível erro. Se havia alguém na Torre que merecia castigo, meramente pelo fato de existir, com toda a certeza esse alguém não era o metamorfo. Sim, a consciência de Ravena transmitira sua mensagem. Só restava um curso de ação a seguir agora: retificar os erros e apagar as faltas.

Se pelo menos ela tivesse alguma idéia de como fazer isso...

--\\--\\--

Já passava de uma da manhã, mas as ruas e avenidas de Jump City continuavam movimentadas. Pessoas e veículos de todos os tipos se movimentavam por elas, cada qual preocupado única e exclusivamente em atender aos interesses que os mantinham acordados até tal hora de noite.

Infelizmente, havia outros interesses, menos nobres do que a busca por diversão, sendo perseguidos naquela noite. Era o caso de Trent e sua gangue, que julgava ter tirado a sorte grande naquele momento. Afinal, não é todo o dia em que se consegue encurralar um almofadinha rico e a sua Ferrari vermelha num beco. Ele já quase podia contar as verdinhas, que iriam se esparramar em seu colo como a chuva dos deuses.

Trent passou o resto da vida sem saber ao certo o que tinha dado errado. Tinha visto uma coisa escura sob a luz precária do beco, que surgiu do nada, impedindo sua visão daquele carro fantástico, e, um segundo depois, um punho peludo o atingiu na lateral do crânio. Pôde sentir o cérebro chacoalhando lá dentro, enquanto voava de encontro a uma parede. E depois, pôde ver as paredes brancas da enfermaria prisonal da cidade, quase uma semana depois, quando finalmente recobrou os sentidos.

Mas tarde, na prisão, ele tentou interrogar seus companheiros de gangue, para saber o que tinha acontecido. Não obteve muito sucesso, porque nenhum deles parecia estar em melhor situação que ele. Um afirmou ter sido usado como um porrete por um gigante. Outro disse ter sido atacado por um cão enorme. E um terceiro declarou ter visto um borrão e mais nada.

Nenhum dos componentes daquela gangue jamais viria a saber a identidade de seu misterioso agressor, ficando assim privados de vingança. Mas, se ele soubesse que a gangue adoraria uma revanche, provavelmente acharia uma maravilha, pois, enquanto dava as costas e se afastava de um beco com um cidadão apavorado, uma Ferrari novinha e uns doze malfeitores brutalmente espancados, ainda estava de mau humor. De péssimo humor.

Esse indivíduo se afastou do local, andando depressa. Parecia estar evitando a luminosidade dos postes; só era possível ver sua silhueta, enquanto seguia pelas ruas em direção à baía. Ele tinha meios de percorrer esse trajeto mais depressa, mas não queria. Precisava pensar. Se concentrar. E, para fazer isso direito, decidira voltar para casa caminhando. Tinha eventos para relembrar e decisões a tomar.

- Caaaara... – resmungou ele, enquanto se deslocava. – Esta foi a pior noite da minha vida.

--\\--\\--

Duas da madrugada.

Ravena já tinha decidido o que iria fazer. Fora uma decisão difícil de ser tomada, e que a forçaria a fazer uma coisa que nunca tinha feito antes. Algo que jamais imaginara que faria um dia.

Ela tinha pensado bastante sobre o tratamento que tinha dispensado a Mutano, e, principalmente, sobre o que poderia fazer para endireitar as coisas. Tarefa difícil, como a empata veio a descobrir. Ela pensava e pensava, mas não conseguia se decidir por nada. Pelo menos, nada que parecesse suficiente ou adequado. E, pouco a pouco, a cada idéia que surgia e era descartada, mais ela se preocupava. Porque agora, e somente agora, Ravena se lembrou de algo que deveria ser óbvio.

Que, com toda a certeza, o metamorfo estaria furioso com ela. E que, se nada fosse feito, ele... permaneceria assim.

A empata não queria isso. Na verdade, não conseguia nem tolerar essa possibilidade. Havia... algo a mais do que o simples arrependimento por tratar mal um amigo. Era uma sensação imperiosa, quase que uma espécie de urgência. O nome desse sentimento podia ser desconhecido para ela, mas estava ali. Oculto e freqüentemente contradito, mas jamais completamente suprimido. Ravena achava que há muito deveria saber o nome dessa sensação, mas, até agora, a resposta lhe escapava.

Era essa a causa de sua crescente preocupação. Para cada maneira de fazer as pazes que era eliminada, por ser insuficiente ou simplesmente estúpida, era como se um nó fosse apertado em seu peito, cada vez mais forte. Essa preocupação tinha muito menos a ver com o passado e a consciência pesada, do que com o futuro e o que ele traria. Era preciso endireitar as coisas. E fazer isso logo.

Foi por essa razão que Ravena tomou a decisão que tomou. Se ela não conseguia pensar em nada que compensasse seu ato, só lhe restava uma alternativa:

Pedir desculpas.

A empata não queria fazer isso. Era uma pessoa orgulhosa, e essa idéia não a agradava nem um pouco. Ainda mais porque, normalmente, era o exato oposto que acontecia. Sem falar que seria a pessoa séria da equipe a abaixar a cabeça para o piadista imaturo. E, evidentemente, não acabava aí. Mutano, com toda a certeza, iria exigir alguma coisa embaraçosa dela. Impossível dizer o quê, mas eram grandes as chances de envolver pegadinhas, videogames, ou (_argh!_) tofu. Provavelmente, seria forçada a fazer algo que a deixaria embaraçada pelo resto da vida. Isso se não morresse de vergonha, mesmo. Literalmente.

Mas, querendo ou não, era isso o que ela iria fazer. O a... não, a aten... quer dizer, a amizade do Mutano (_Isso mesmo, amizade. Só isso, amizade. Mais nada. Nada além de amizade... não é?_) valia mais do que o seu orgulho.

E então, de decisão tomada, Ravena se deitou. Ainda não acreditava que seria capaz de descansar. Ainda não.

Mas mesmo assim, sua cabeça estava consideravelmente mais relaxada, no momento em que ela se recostou em seu leito.

--\\--\\--

Mutano reparou na falta de luzes, enquanto o elevador o levava para os níveis superiores da Torre Titã, onde ficavam a sala comum, cozinha e aposentos. Não que estivesse surpreso: já passavam de duas e meia da madrugada, e seus colegas já deviam estar dormindo. Ótimo. Ele estava cansado, e só queria dormir um pouco. Talvez numa boa noite de descanso pudesse ajudar a clarear suas idéias.

Infelizmente, no entanto, o metamorfo estava sem sorte. Mal saíra de dentro do elevador, quando um ponto vermelho brilhou na escuridão do corredor, ao esmo tempo em que um enorme objeto metálico pousou em seu ombro descoberto, causando-lhe um arrepio pelo contato com o metal frio.

- Muito bem, espertinho. – disse Ciborgue com cara de poucos amigos. Robin estava atrás dele, escondido nas sombras do corredor, perceptível apenas devido à visão noturna do Titã verde (que se perguntava como o menino-prodígio conseguia se ocultar usando aquele traje com cores berrantes). – Isso são horas?

A resposta foi um rosnado impaciente. O adolescente cibernético, todavia, pareceu não perceber.

- E aonde o senhor foi, por obséquio? – O sarcasmo na pergunta estava até gotejando, de tão espesso que estava.

- Você sabe aonde eu fui. – Mutano respondeu, encarando diretamente os olhos de seu melhor amigo. – Eu te disse.

A frieza na resposta deixou Ciborgue sem saber ao certo como reagir. Na verdade, tanto ele quanto Robin tinham um palpite bastante razoável sobre o motivo que levara seu amigo mais novo a voltar tão tarde. Não tinham como saber que estavam enganados, e esperavam vê-lo reagir como sempre reagia quando era pego com a boca na botija: se contorcer todo para inventar alguma desculpa esfarrapada, ou então sair correndo com o rabo entre as pernas. A sorte foi o fato de o menino-prodígio perceber isso, e se adiantar para falar em seu lugar.

- Sabe o que é isto, Mutano? – Perguntou ele, estendendo a mão, na qual repousava um disco amarelo e preto, com um "T" maiúsculo inscrito.

- É meu comunicador. – O metamorfo respondeu sem sequer piscar, arrancando o dispositivo da mão de seu líder.

- E pode me explicar por que ele estava largado no seu quarto e não contigo?

- Cara. Você é o detetive. Descubra. – respondeu o Titã verde, fazendo menção de se virar e ir embora.

Mas, antes que pudesse fazer isso, as luzes do corredor se acenderam, ofuscando os três rapazes temporariamente. Enquanto apertavam e esfregavam os olhos, ouviram uma voz conhecida ecoando por aquelas paredes.

- Mutano, é você? – perguntou Ravena, num tom de voz um pouco diferente do habitual. Ansiedade, talvez? – Eu estava esperando você chegar. Olha, eu queria...

A empata sentira uma presença familiar na Torre, assim como a agitação de seus dois colegas. Sabendo que o recém chegado só poderia ser o metamorfo, dirigiu-se ao local onde ele estava, sem demora. Ambos tinham muito que conversar.

E então ela calou-se abruptamente, mais ou menos na mesma hora em que os demais recuperaram a visão. Tinha percebido algo errado no ar.

Perfume. Vários tipos diferentes de perfume.

Mas nem ela, nem Robin, e muito menos Ciborgue estavam preparados para acreditar em seus olhos, assim que os mesmos se adaptaram novamente à claridade.

Mutano parecia ter retornado de uma zona de guerra: suas roupas estavam reduzidas a tiras; seus pés estavam descalços; o cabelo se encontrava revolto e desnivelado, como se tufos dele tivessem sido arrancados; havia marcas de unha em pelo menos cinco pontos diferentes de seu corpo, que estava repleto de outras marcas, cuja cor variava de um rosa-choque berrante até um escarlate vivo.

Essa visão paralisou os três. O que, em toda a face da Terra, poderia causar semelhante injúria física a um deles? O silêncio tomou conta daquele corredor, até que sua opressiva presença foi expulsa pela voz de Ciborgue.

- Ôôô, Mutano? – perguntou ele, de olho no formato peculiar que a maioria das manchas apresentava. – Por acaso isso aí é marca de batom?

Sim, era batom. E bastante dele, por sinal.

Perceber isso deixou tanto o menino-prodígio quanto o Titã cibernético sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Ambos cruzaram os braços e resmungaram alguma coisa, mas para si mesmos do que para os outros. Estavam tentando, sem muito sucesso, pensar em algo para dizer. Algo que os fizesse sair por cima daquela situação. Difícil, no entanto. Todo homem sonha em um dia ser perseguido por mulheres. Quantos conseguem?

Já Ravena estava lidando com outra coisa. Ver o metamorfo naquele estado fez seu coração afundar dentro do peito. Ela sentiu a boca ficar seca em segundos, e fez força para resistir ao ímpeto de se virar e sair correndo dali. Mas nada disso era tão intenso quanto a sensação de ardência em seus olhos; era quase impossível não abaixar a cabeça ou desviar o olhar.

E havia mais. A empata não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia dizer se estava surpresa, decepcionada, ou com raiva. Só sabia que aquilo incomodava. Muito. E que o fato de o metamorfo NÃO ter tentado escapar... doía. Que ardia como se tivessem injetado uma ampola de ácido em seu peito.

Nesse instante, Mutano suspirou. Tinha confundido a expressão pensativa de Robin e Ciborgue com preocupação, e estava prestes a lhes contar o que aconteceu, assim como arrumar uma desculpa convincente, para não ter que revelar a verdadeira razão pela qual não estava contente. Porém, uma voz soou antes da dele.

- E então, Mutano? A sua noite foi boa? – Disse Ravena, com veneno engrossando cada palavra. Sem saber como lidar com o que estava sentindo, ela decidira se esconder por trás de uma máscara de indiferença e ironia.

Não foi uma boa idéia. As palavras da empata fizeram o metamorfo ficar rígido como uma estátua, e esquecer completamente a existência de seus outros dois amigos. Lentamente, ele se virou para olhar a empata, com a expressão dura e severa como nenhum deles via há muito tempo.

A pergunta indelicada dela tinha sido a proverbial gota d'água. Acabou por transformar mágoa, cansaço e ressentimento... em raiva.

_- Primeiro, ela grita, me xinga, depois me larga de ponta-cabeça no chão e vai embora, e agora quer tirar satisfação?_ – Pensou Mutano furioso, enquanto olhava para o rosto da garota à sua frente. E então respondeu.

- Foi. – disse ele. A primeira parte da resposta era mentira, mas não a segunda. – É bom ter fãs. Você se sente querido. E quer saber? Acho que eu não teria tido essa sensação se a noite tivesse saído conforme o planejado.

Assim que ele terminou de falar, Ravena virou-se e saiu. Precisou apenas de um instante para sair da vista dos três rapazes, andando depressa.

E, novamente, O silêncio caiu sobre aquele corredor da Torre. Assim que viu a empata desaparecer na escuridão, Mutano virou-se para seus dois colegas, como que os desafiando a falar alguma coisa. Estava com raiva de novo, e fora por pouco que conseguira se controlar, apenas o bastante para não finalizar sua última frase com um "obrigado". Naquele instante, adoraria ter uma nova oportunidade de espancar os marginais daquele beco.

No entanto, Robin e Ciborgue ficaram de boca calada. O ambiente estava tenso, e ambos já tinham perdido o pique para piadinhas. Por isso, o Titã verde foi para o banheiro se lavar, e dali, direto para o seu quarto. Havia muito em sua cabeça, mas, enquanto se banhava e jogava seus trapos no lixo, um pensamento fazia sua voz se sobrepor à dos demais.

_-Por quê? Por que é que eu ainda perco meu tempo tentando?_

--\\--\\--

Ravena ofegava enquanto revirava as gavetas de seu quarto, procurando algo desesperadamente. Fazia isso com dificuldade, devido ao fato de suas mãos estarem tremendo, bem como o de vários objetos de seu quarto estarem se movendo sozinhos.

_- Eu não teria tido essa sensação se a noite tivesse saído conforme o planejado._

Ela não pôde mais continuar naquele corredor, não depois de ouvir isso. Abalada demais para se concentrar, ela foi andando, mas logo, com o peito e os olhos ardendo cada vez mais, percebeu que estava correndo. Uma terrível sensação a acossava enquanto voltava para o abrigo de seu quarto. Perda. E essa percepção era desesperadora: era como se, subitamente, ela se visse sem algo vital, sem rumo ou propósito na vida.

Não havia tempo para contemplar esse tipo de questão, no entanto. Os poderes da empata estavam à solta, e não era mais possível impedir. Fazendo o possível para ignorar os olhos úmidos, Ravena finalmente encontrou o espelho de mão, de aparência antiga, que mantinha em seu quarto. Apertando-o firmemente em sua mão esquerda, recitou seu mantra, ativando a mágica contida ali.

Instantes depois, ela se encontrava no único lugar seguro que existia agora. Sua própria mente, Nevermore. Flutuou rapidamente pela escuridão, pousando em uma das muitas rochas que adornavam aquela paisagem espectral.

E lá, ela finalmente se permitiu ceder àquilo contra o que estava lutando, desde o momento em que saíra correndo pelos corredores da Torre.

Ali, em uma das rochas flutuantes de Nevermore, Ravena chorou.


	17. Chapter 17

Teens Titans não me pertence, o que é uma grande lástima. Missão Tóquio poderia ter sido um filme bem melhorzinho...

**CAP 17**

Mutano, em seu quarto bagunçado, não conseguia dormir. Estava exausto, após percorrer toda a distância do centro da cidade até a Torre, a pé e sem usar seus poderes. Tinha imaginado que cairia no sono assim que deitasse na cama. No entanto, ali estava ele, se revirando de um lado para o outro, cansado e sonolento, mas, ainda assim, completamente alerta.

Ele sabia que precisava esfriar a cabeça, se quisesse descansar. Infelizmente, porém, isso estava além de sua capacidade naquele momento. A frustração que estava sentindo o afligia quase que fisicamente. Podia sentir a boca seca, o peito dolorido e os músculos da barriga contraídos, com tanta força que mais pareciam cãibras.

E o metamorfo sabia muito bem qual era o motivo de toda essa frustração. Como NÃO saber? Quantas vezes, ele se perguntava, alguma coisa (_qualquer coisa!_) começa tão bem... e acaba tão mal? Difícil dizer. A noite, por si só, já tinha sido extremamente desagradável, mas a expectativa destruída (_E pensar que eu quase que saí gritando éhojeéhojéhoje..._) tinha deixado um rombo difícil de se tapar.

De repente, Mutano riu. Não a sua habitual risada de alegria ou deleite, mas um riso baixo e cansado, como o de quem ri para não chorar. Imensa ironia. Esta mesma noite, uma das piores de sua vida, provavelmente seria um sucesso total para todos os outros homens do planeta.

A festa. O garoto verde engoliu em seco ao se lembrar. Para um evento improvisado, tinha sido surpreendentemente bem-feito. Ele já não lembrava ao certo se fora conduzido à casa de alguém, ou se estava num salão de festas alugado, mas todos os ingredientes para uma festa de arromba estavam ali. Refrigerante, petiscos, doces, música... tinha até um karaokê ali.

E gente. As cerca de vinte pessoas que o trouxeram logo se tornaram cinqüenta, depois setenta... talvez houvesse cem pessoas, quando do auge da comemoração. E o melhor: dois em cada três participantes eram mulheres.

Mutano aproveitara cada minuto. Em bem pouco tempo, estava se sentindo animado de novo. Por um instante, lamentou que seu melhor amigo Ciborgue não estivesse ali também. Mas só por um instante, porque, a pedidos da multidão, precisou utilizar o karaokê pelo menos quatro vezes, o que lhe rendeu aplausos quase tão entusiasmados quanto os que havia recebido em Tóquio, quase em ano antes.

E não foi só isso. O metamorfo recebera uma boa dose de atenção naquela festa. Conversara um pouco com quase todo mundo, e, pouco depois de sua performance no microfone, viu-se ao lado de uma garota da mesma idade que ele, cabelo loiro cortado bem curto, pele bronzeada e olhos de um azul claro, quase cinza.

Ele não se lembrava muito bem sobre o que ambos conversaram. Na verdade, nem tinha certeza SE tinham realmente conversado. Mas tinha entendido muito bem o que aquela moça estava querendo: a forma como ela estava segurando sua cintura era... inequívoca. E estava começando a inclinar o rosto na direção do dela, quando, subitamente, ele se lembrou.

Lembrou do momento que ele e Ravena tinham dividido na manhã anterior. De como a empata parecia pequena e frágil em seus braços. Da forma como ela o tinha olhado. Do beijo que eles QUASE chegaram a dividir.

E foi nesse instante que Mutano sentiu toda a animação, proporcionada pela festa, sumir como se não passasse de fumaça. Todo o apelo que a figura feminina à sua frente lhe fazia se esvaiu também, como se nunca tivesse existido.

- Não. – dissera ele, tendo dado as costas para a garota. – Desculpe, mas não.

Sem vontade de permanecer naquele ambiente, o metamorfo começara a caminhar em direção à saída. Mas mal tinha completado seu quinto passo, quando outras meninas decidiram que também mereciam um pedacinho dele. Antes que seus pés tocassem o chão pela sexta vez, viu que estava cercado. Ambos os braços foram puxados em direções opostas, como se fossem cabos-de-guerra.

Vozes se levantaram. Insultos foram trocados.

O momento era tenso. Alguém levantou a mão.

E então aquela festa se tornou um campo de batalha.

Só existia uma regra. Agarrar o prêmio e impedir que as demais o roubassem. Ou pelo menos era isso o que Mutano imaginava: aquelas marcas de unha ardiam, afinal de contas. Ele bem que teria se transformado em alguma coisa forte o bastante para fugir, mas não podia correr o risco de machucar alguém ao mudar de forma. Nem o de ser esmagado, caso se transformasse em algum bicho pequeno.

Apenas depois de todas as fãs coletarem os souvenires que desejavam, é que finalmente pôde se arrastar para fora. E só então começar a longa viagem de volta para casa.

Sim, Mutano sabia perfeitamente bem qual era a razão de sua contrariedade.

- Ravena... – Disse ele para o quarto escuro, sentindo-se dividido por emoções conflitantes. Por um lado, nunca mais queria vê-la de novo. Mas, por outro, só queria que tudo tivesse dado certo nesta noite. Estava com raiva, magoado e ressentido com a empata, mas, mesmo assim... ainda gostava dela.

De fato, Mutano não podia deixar de se impressionar com o efeito que sua colega lhe causava: mesmo depois de tudo o que ela fez, fora preciso apenas uma breve memória dela, para fazê-lo abandonar aquela festa, na qual se encontravam quase duas dúzias de fêmeas... disponíveis.

Sim, por causa de uma garota que o acusara de "só lhe causar problemas", e que queria "ser deixada em paz", o metamorfo lutara contra desejo e instinto, e deu um jeito de rejeitar uma oportunidade (ou talvez fossem várias oportunidades) que nenhum outro garoto de sua idade ignoraria. É bem verdade que o fato de ter ficado deprimido novamente ajudou, mas não foi esse o fator determinante. O que fez a diferença não foi o quê, mas QUEM ele queria.

E o mais esquisito de tudo era uma estranha sensação de culpa. O metamorfo sentia como se tivesse feito algo... errado. Como se tivesse realmente pisado na bola desta vez. Mas por quê? Mutano sabia muito bem que não tinha feito nada para merecer uma bronca ou coisa do gênero. A empata não era sua namorada, ele não tinha nenhum dever de fidelidade ou coisa parecida. Ora, ela o abandonara na rua, depois de tratá-lo como se fosse escória! Sim, o metamorfo tinha TODO o direito de ir aonde quisesse, direito de ficar com quem quisesse, e tinha direito até de odiar Ravena, se quisesse.

Em vez disso, no entanto, ele agüentou um monte de insultos calado, e rejeitou a atenção de várias moças bonitas. Ninguém neste mundo poderia censurar seu comportamento. Ninguém. Só que, mesmo assim, o Titã mais novo sentia-se como se tivesse traído sua amiga. Parecia loucura. ERA loucura. Que razão ele tinha para se arrepender? O que, ele se perguntava, tinha feito de errado?

Mutano se levantou da cama, suspirando. Não, ele não tinha feito nada de errado... mas talvez tenha deixado isso acontecer. Quando viu Ravena pela última vez, quando ela se virou para voltar a seu quarto, o metamorfo tinha visto... algo... no rosto dela. Foi por apenas um instante, e ele não tinha muita certeza do que vira. Uma mudança de expressão, a cabeça um pouco abaixada, um brilho estranho no canto dos olhos... por um segundo, o metamorfo julgou reconhecer tristeza naquele rosto.

Então ele começou a andar pelo quarto, pensando. Estava triste e com raiva, mas sem qualquer desejo de dar o troco. Ele sabia o porquê. Até entendia o fato de não cogitar uma vingança: estava apaixonado, afinal de contas. O que o metamorfo não sabia, porém, é como ele AINDA conseguia gostar dela.

Essa era uma boa pergunta. Que razões ele tinha, para justificar a afeição que sentia por sua reclusiva colega?

Bem poucas, ele constatou. E, na verdade, se ele tinha motivo para sentir alguma coisa a respeito de Ravena... definitivamente não era afeto. As pessoas não costumam gostar de comentários ácidos, intolerância ou tabefes, e Mutano não era exceção. É bem verdade que ele nunca tinha se importado com isso antes, mas agora era diferente; o metamorfo tinha sido atingido nos lugares aonde doía, e com força. Força o bastante para impedi-lo de ignorar ou esquecer, como sempre fazia.

Sem saber o que pensar, ele abriu a porta de seu quarto, e ficou ali, parado, olhando para um ponto quatro metros adiante, naquele corredor. A porta do quarto de Ravena estava fechada, como sempre, e o rapaz verde não sabia dizer o que o compelia a permanecer ali, encostado em sua própria porta, observando a dela. Talvez quisesse brigar. Talvez estivesse esperando que ela saísse, pedisse desculpas e fizesse as pazes. Talvez quisesse simplesmente entender.

- Não agüento mais. – disse ele, entrando novamente em seu quarto e desabando na cama. – Estou cansado.

--\\--\\--

Ravena já não sabia há quanto tempo estava naquela rocha, chorando profusamente. Houve alguns momentos em que ela parecia se acalmar, diminuindo o ritmo dos soluços, mas então ela se lembrava da razão pela qual se encontrava ali, e então as lágrimas retornavam com toda a força. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de uma ocasião em que tenha se sentido tão infeliz, tão desesperada, tão... só.

A sensação de perda era arrasadora. Algo... alguém importante não fazia mais parte de sua vida, e a empata não conseguia mais se imaginar sem ele. Essa sensação não era exatamente novidade para ela, pois a tinha sentido algumas vezes antes. Após arremessar Mutano pela janela de seu quarto; quando ele se ferira em combate contra a H.I.V.E.; após ouvir a razão pela qual ele fizera aulas de dança. Naquelas três vezes, no entanto, ela não tinha sido capaz de entender ou dar nome ao que estava sentindo, nem tampouco dera maior atenção, porque naquelas vezes, ela não sabia qual era a coisa importante que poderia ter perdido.

Bem diferente de agora.

Depois de anos tentando, Mutano parecia ter finalmente desistido. Ravena tinha visto mais do que raiva e ressentimento em seus olhos, enquanto ele falava a respeito da festa. Ela vira o olhar de alguém... cansado, que olhara para trás e... concluíra que aquilo tudo... simplesmente não valia a pena. A única pessoa em dois mundos, que jamais a deixara sozinha... disposta a fazer qualquer sacrifício por uma coisa tão pequena quanto um sorriso seu... que nutria por ela um sentimento maior do que simples amizade... agora iria levar suas atenções para outro lugar. Para outra pessoa.

Isso não deveria afetá-la tanto. A empata estava acostumada ao pior das pessoas. Medo, desprezo, e distância eram basicamente tudo o que as pessoas em Azarath lhe ofereciam. Mesmo aqui na Terra, onde pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam quem era seu pai, onde ela era considerada uma heroína, mesmo após as centenas de vidas que tinha salvado, uma parcela considerável da população a encarava com receio. E uns poucos malucos chegavam até mesmo a ser hostis, como um pastor de rua que cruzara com ele em uma livraria, tempos atrás. Sim, Ravena já estava mais do que acostumada com a rejeição. Tinha aceitado isso. Que era seu destino viver separada de tudo.

Então, por que a partida de uma única pessoa... doía tanto? Pior que isso. Era como se um buraco negro tivesse surgido em seu peito, consumindo toda a esperança e felicidade. Hoje, ela sabia que essa era a sensação de perda. Só não sabia ainda... o quanto tinha perdido.

Mas ela não teve tempo de refletir sobre essa questão. Quando finalmente conseguiu se controlar o bastante para parar de chorar, Ravena sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro esquerdo. E aqui, neste lugar, isso só podia significar uma coisa.

- Agora não, Felicidade. – Disse a empata, sem se mover. Ela não estava com vontade de falar com a parte risonha de si.

- Felicidade não está... disponível. – a voz respondeu por trás dela. Era a SUA voz, ainda que em tom completamente analítico, quase profissional. – Consegue se levantar?

Ravena continuou imóvel. Não queria que ninguém a visse nesse estado, nem mesmo uma parte dela própria. Sabia que seu rosto devia estar inchado e os olhos, vermelhos, sem falar no fato de estar ajoelhada numa rocha, há sabe-se-lá quanto tempo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a empata, procurando ganhar tempo, e, quem sabe, recuperar alguma compostura. – Normalmente é meu alter-ego rosa quem vem me cutucar primeiro.

- Como eu disse, Felicidade não está disponível. – soou a voz mais uma vez. – Quanto a mim, vim para buscá-la. Consegue se levantar?

Ao ouvir isso, Ravena se levantou, virando-se para encarar aquela que lhe dirigia a voz. Percebeu que estava olhando para uma versão de si mesma, idêntica em tudo, exceto por dois detalhes. A segunda Ravena estava usando uma capa amarela, bem como um par de óculos enormes. Esta era uma as oito personificações da sua mente e emoções, Conhecimento.

- Como pode ver, estou de pé agora, Conhecimento. – disse a verdadeira empata, com um quê de impaciência na voz. Você disse que veio me buscar, mas não disse para qual propósito.

- Uma reunião. – disse a emoção amarela, impassível. – Uma reunião da mais alta importância. E as outras a estão aguardando.

Ravena não estava com vontade de conversar com suas incômodas emoções. A bem da verdade, não estava em condições de falar com quem quer que fosse. Mas, por mais que estivesse com vontade de voltar ao mundo real, dormir e esquecer os acontecimentos recentes, ela sabia que, se aquela parte de si própria, feita de lógica, inteligência e informação, dizia que algo era importante, era melhor ouvir, pelo menos.

Assim, a empata deixou-se guiar pela paisagem. Logo, ambas estavam caminhando por uma trilha de pedra, onde várias gralhas negras e de olhos vermelhos espreitavam. Não demorou muito até que chegassem a um arco de pedra, a passagem para outra região de Nevermore.

Ao aproximarem-se do estranho objeto, Conhecimento virou-se para Ravena, e, com uma mesura, indicou que ela deveria passar primeiro. E, logo atrás dela, atravessou o arco de pedra.

A região seguinte era, como a anterior, vazia de lógica ou normalidade. A empata e sua emoção amarela agora se encontravam no que parecia ser um grande campo gramado, no qual cresciam algumas árvores e, em um ponto ou outro, flores. A grama deste lugar era de um amarelo berrante. O sol, e as folhas das árvores eram rosa. E, flutuando pelo ar, havia gigantescas frutas (também cor de rosa), tal como o morango que Conhecimento estava inspecionando.

E Ravena percebeu algo mais. Parecia haver algo... errado com este lugar, algo que ele sentia que já deveria ter identificado. Mas não teve tempo para contemplar esse mistério, pois um coro formado por múltiplas entonações de uma só voz (a sua voz) a chamou.

Virando-se para a direção de onde fora chamada, a jovem viu uma grande árvore de folhas rosa, onde estavam reunidos os demais aspectos de sua mente. Sete Ravenas estavam ali, usando mantos de cores variadas.

Conhecimento tinha se sentado no chão e agora estava com um livro aberto em seus braços. Rude também estava sentada no chão de pernas abertas, usando sua capa laranja para tirar cera do ouvido. Sabedoria, ao lado da árvore, flutuava em posição de lótus; o vento fazia sua capa marrom esvoaçar, mas isso não parecia perturbar sua meditação. Coragem, a emoção de capa verde, estava de braços cruzados, apoiando as costas e o pé direito na árvore. Timidez estava sentada no chão, meio que se escondendo por trás de uma pedra grande, como se sua capa cinza pudesse camuflá-la. Raiva estava em uma cadeira metálica, vermelha como sua capa e seus olhos, com os pulsos presos a algemas embutidas nos braços da cadeira, que, de alguma forma, parecia soldada ao chão. E, por fim, havia Afeição, que tinha retirado sua capa lilás e a estava usando para cobrir a pedra onde estava sentada (a mesma que Timidez estava usando para se esconder), bem como abraçava um gigantesco frango branco de pelúcia, quase que escondendo seu rosto nele.

Ao se aproximar do grupo, a empata foi capaz de observar suas expressões faciais, e não gostou nem um pouco do que viu. Ao invés de irradiar aquilo que seus nomes sugerem, o rosto de cada uma das personificações das emoções de Ravena revelava algo diferente. Tristeza. Pesar. Preocupação. Desânimo. Na verdade, Afeição estava chorando quieta, o rosto grudado ao frango que abraçava. Nenhuma das sete parecia em seu estado normal.

_- Espera um minuto._ – pensou Ravena, finalmente percebendo o que estava errado com aquela cena. – _Sete?_

- Aonde está Felicidade? – Perguntou a empata, curiosa a respeito do paradeiro de sua persona rosa.

Essa pergunta fez com que as sete emoções reunidas encarassem diretamente a empata, que começou a se sentir desconfortável, como se estivesse diante de um júri prestes a proferir um veredicto ruim.

- Felicidade... não está mais entre nós. – Respondeu Sabedoria, após um instante de silêncio.

- Como assim, "não está mais entre nós"? O que quer dizer? – Ravena estava com medo de entender.

- Ela quer dizer que a alegrinha fez as malas, sumiu, escafedeu-se, evaporou-se, deu o fora, vazou, desapareceu. Ficou claro agora ou quer que eu desenhe? – Respondeu Rude.

- Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. – Coragem decidiu falar. – tentei tudo o que eu podia, mas...

Foi então que a empata virou-se para Conhecimento, a única emoção capaz de lhe dar uma reposta simples e objetiva.

- Felicidade dissipou-se. – disse a emoção de capa amarela. – Os acontecimentos desta noite, e um deles em particular, interromperam sua existência.

- É culpa minha. – Timidez lamentou-se, ainda semi-escondida atrás da pedra. – Eu não devia ter deixado Ravena ir. Se eu tivesse feito um pouco mais de força... só mais um pouco... ela não teria ido e nada disso estaria acontecendo agora...

- Dá para parar com a choradeira? – ralhou Rude, ainda sentada. – Felicidade, Afeição e Coragem iriam te atropelar se você não saísse da frente.

- Mas, no final das contas, quem acabou escapando foi você e ela. – Observou Sabedoria, referindo-se a Rude e Raiva.

- Ei, não olhe para mim desse jeito. Eu só saí porque recebi permissão, tá ligada? – a emoção laranja defendeu-se. – E eu é que não vou ficar dormindo no ponto, maninha.

Essa última frase lembrou Ravena de que ela estava quieta demais. O que, em nome de Azar, Rude estava insinuando? E por quê as demais emoções a estavam encarando desse jeito, desde o momento em que a palavra "permissão" fora mencionada?

- Que história é essa de permissão? – a empata exigiu. – Por acaso estão insinuando que eu queria isto? Acham que eu desejei que as coisas acabassem desse jeito? Que se eu pudesse demonstrar alguma de vocês, escolheria logo Rude e Raiva?

Não foram precisos nem dois segundos, para que Coragem se desencostasse da árvore para se aproximar de Ravena, olhando fundo em seus olhos:

- Ah, não? Então QUEM você apresentou para ele esta noite? Timidez, por acaso?

A empata não tinha uma reposta para essa pergunta. E, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, foi incapaz de sustentar o olhar de sua emoção verde. Como poderia? Que explicação teria ela para dar?

- Nem todas as escolhas são feitas conscientemente. – explicou Sabedoria. – Mas nem por isso deixam de se escolhas, sejam elas boas ou ruins.

- E você ainda errou o alvo! – Raiva parecia ter acordado de repente, e estava se sacudindo como se estivesse tentando romper os grilhões que a prendiam à sua cadeira. - Você deveria era ter esmagado aquele bando de mãos grudentas e cheias de dedos! Deveria ter queimado suas peles e partidos seus ossos! Mas em vez disso você preferiu...

Raiva não pôde terminar a frase. Uma faixa de energia negra envolveu sua boca como se fosse uma mordaça, impedindo-a de pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Coragem, que estava segurando a fixa como se fosse uma coleira, parecia muito disposta a baixar o sarrafo.

- Ele não vai falar com a gente de novo. – a voz débil de Timidez foi ouvida. – Não desta vez. Não agora que a gente...

E ela parou de falar, como se suas palavras fossem um fardo pesado demais para se carregar. E, de fato, o clima ficou pesado de repente. As sete emoções sobreviventes, incluindo Raiva, abaixaram as cabeças com uma expressão de tristeza em seus rostos. O que era anormal. Cada um dos aspectos de Ravena deveria estar sempre dominado pela emoção primária que lhes dava nome, ou talvez um de seus derivados.

Mas a empata não pôde analisar essa questão, pois o comentário de seu alter-ego cinza fez com que relembrasse a razão que a trouxera a sua própria mente.

Tomada por um desânimo súbito, ela se sentou, abraçando as próprias pernas e apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos, como se isso pudesse escondê-la da realidade. De quem NÃO iria procurá-la nos próximos dias.

Um longo e tenso silêncio seguiu-se, durante o qual só podia-se ouvir Afeição chorando baixinho, apertando cada vez mais o frango de pelúcia. A visão de sua emoção de capa lilás já estava começando a realmente incomodar Ravena. Especialmente porque o estado em que ela estava... tinha um significado. Um significado que ela ainda não queria aceitar.

- Afeição, será que dá para parar com isso e se controlar um pouco? Pessoas vêm e vão nas nossas vidas. E Mutano é só mais uma delas.

A empata estava novamente lidando com seus próprios sentimentos da única maneira que sabia: fingindo indiferença. Mas, qualquer que fosse a reação que estivesse esperando se seus demais aspectos, não foi a que obteve. Conhecimento e Sabedoria deram um tapa em suas próprias testas, desapontadas. Raiva começou a rir como uma hiena demente. Afeição começou a chorar de verdade. Coragem e Rude, por outro lado, não agüentaram mais continuar caladas.

- Só mais uma?! SÓ MAIS UMA?? Então me explique por que você passou a última hora e meia chorando lá naquela pedra?! – Gritaram as duas, de uma só vez.

- Você detesta que outras pessoas mintam para você, mas mesmo assim, não hesita em fazer isso consigo mesma? – Ralhou a emoção de capa marrom, com sua voz, pela primeira vez, revelando algo parecido com irritação ou impaciência.

Mas, a bem da verdade, Ravena não precisava da bronca. No momento em que a última palavra deixou sua boca, ela percebeu o quanto aquilo que tinha dito... soava falso.

- Diga-me Ravena. – a voz de Conhecimento se elevou, e havia um quê de curiosidade nela. – Qual é o seu maior desejo?

Essa pergunta súbita surpreendeu a empata; não era do feitio de Conhecimento mudar de assunto, assim de repente.

- O quê? – Perguntou ela, surpresa.

- Qual é o seu maior desejo? – Repetiu a emoção de capa amarela.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com esta conversa?

- Será que dá para responder logo a essa maldita pergunta? – Intrometeu-se Raiva, impaciente.

Ravena suspirou, frustrada. Sabia que Conhecimento, que mantinha registros de todas as suas memórias, conhecia a resposta de sua própria pergunta. Mas decidiu entrar no jogo. Esse era o tipo de coisa que ela jamais revelaria a ninguém, mas, como estava (de certa forma) falando consigo mesma, decidiu que não faria mal falar.

- Sentir. – Respondeu a empata.

- Por quê? – Perguntou novamente Conhecimento.

- Para poder agir como as outras pessoas. Para não precisar estar sempre isolada. Se eu pudesse sentir, não precisaria viver com medo de perder o controle. Talvez... talvez eu pudesse ser feliz de verdade.

As emoções de Ravena balançaram as cabeças para cima e para baixo concordando. Exceto Raiva, que cuspiu cheia de escárnio, Afeição, que continuava a lavar o frango de pelúcia com suas lágrimas, e Timidez, que não podia ser vista por detrás da pedra.

- Então agora me diga. – Sabedoria assumiu o lugar de sua irmã amarela. – Quantas vezes Mutano agiu para atender a esse seu desejo?

Ravena ficou imóvel ao ouvir isso, tamanho foi o choque que a pergunta lhe causou. Na verdade, não foi a pergunta que a surpreendeu, pois ela, bem lá no fundo (beeeem lá no fundo) sempre soubera a resposta. Não, o que a chocou foi a maneira como sua emoção marrom tinha colocado as coisas: a empata nunca tinha pensado nesse assunto por esse ângulo.

Não foi capaz de abrir a boca para falar, mas a resposta era óbvia. Quantas vezes o metamorfo tinha tentado evitar que ela se sentisse só? Quantas vezes ele tinha tentado alegrá-la? Animá-la? Conseguir um sorriso dela?

Centenas de vezes. Milhares. Na verdade, o comportamento do Titã verde para com a empata... podia se resumir a ele tentando fazê-la mais feliz. Agora e somente agora, ela entendia que... uma das coisas que mais desejara na vida... que aquele alguém especial que só existia em seus sonhos... sempre esteve a seu lado.

Até hoje.

Não era à toa que Felicidade tinha se dissipado. A compreensão do quanto tinha realmente perdido fez com que toda a tristeza, e toda a sensação de vazio, inundassem Ravena novamente. Uma lágrima solitária desceu por seu rosto, terminando por pingar no chão coberto de grama dourada.

- Há uma pergunta que deve ser feita. – falou Sabedoria, rompendo um silêncio que pareceu durar horas. – O que você pretende fazer agora?

Ravena queria responder. Realmente queria. Queria poder dizer que iria agir e tudo iria ficar bem. Mas não era capaz. Na verdade, nem via muito sentido em tentar fazer as pazes, por que não acreditava que pudesse apresentar desculpas que o metamorfo aceitasse. Afinal, se estivesse no lugar dele, jamais perdoaria o ofensor.

Coragem pareceu entender a hesitação da empata, porque perguntou incrédula:

- Então é isso? Você vai desistir? Vai deixar que tudo se acabe? Assim desse jeito?

- Que diferença faz? Acabou! Se eu tinha uma chance, fiz ela ir embora, junto com Felicidade! – respondeu Ravena instantaneamente, a voz alta e fora de tom, como se estivesse entrando em pânico.

E, mais uma vez, um silêncio desagradável se instalou. A empata e as personificações de suas emoções evitavam olhar diretamente umas para as outras, como se temessem esvair-se para o nada, como sua contraparte rosa.

- Felicidade não precisa sumir para sempre. – Conhecimento falou de repente.

- Superação... é uma das formas para se fazer isso. – Disse Sabedoria, olhando para o outro lado.

- Estatisticamente. – falou mais uma vez a emoção de capa amarela. Havia um tanto de cansaço e contrariedade em sua voz. – É bastante considerável a probabilidade de que você venha a... conhecer alguém compatível...

Ravena piscou os olhos, surpresa. Estaria ela realmente ouvindo aquilo?

- Bem... – Coragem falou baixo, sem a brilhante autoconfiança de sempre. Era como se estivesse resignada. – se você procurar bem, quem sabe... não acaba encontrando...

- ... Um maluco masoquista que te agu... AI!! Isso dói! – Exclamou Rude, que acabara de levar um tapão na parte de trás da cabeça.

- Você não tá ajudando. – Sibilou a emoção verde para a laranja, balançando a mão direita de forma ameaçadora.

Ravena, no entanto, mal estava prestando atenção, contemplando a mensagem que suas emoções tinham lhe dado. Era uma sugestão bastante lógica; coisas ruins acontecem com todo mundo, e é preciso seguir em frente. Não é algo que se goste de fazer, mas nem por isso, deixa de ser necessário.

- Olha, o que a gente tá querendo dizer... – Começou Timidez, mal e mal levantando a cabeça para ver a empata.

- ... É que você não pode passar o resto da vida nessa fossa... – Continuou Coragem.

- ... E uma forma de resolver isso... – Adicionou sabedoria.

- ... É seguir em frente e, quem sabe... encontrar... outra pessoa. – Concluiu Conhecimento, tamborilando os dedos no livro que segurava.

- NÃO!! – Um grito silenciou todos os demais sons naquela região, fazendo com que Ravena e as emoções restantes se virassem na direção dele.

Era Afeição que, finalmente, reencontrara sua voz. Estava de pé agora, e, mesmo com o rosto inundado de lágrimas, olhos inchados e vermelhos, emanava absoluta determinação. De fato, pareceria muito imponente, se não estivesse segurando um frango de pelúcia gordo e branco com o braço esquerdo...

- Eu NÃO quero outra pessoa. – disse a emoção lilás. – "Outra pessoa", não serve. Eu quero ELE e ninguém mais. Eu quero... Garfield.

E novamente se fez silêncio. Mas não o silêncio tenso de antes. A empata, na verdade, teve uma sensação estranha, como se toda aquela região de Nevermore tivesse dado um suspiro de alívio. E, realmente, as suas outras seis emoções pareciam bem mais relaxadas; seus semblantes finalmente mostravam a expressão que deveriam mostrar.

- Isso! – exclamou Coragem. – Assim é que se fala, garota!

- Você... você realmente deveria falar com ele... pedir desculpas... mesmo que... mesmo que ele não aceite falar com a gente de novo. – Solicitou Timidez

Ravena, que ainda estava sem palavras diante da reação de Afeição, só conseguiu balbuciar, debilmente:

- Mas eu... eu não sei... se vai adiantar... não acho que ele...

- Ravena. – Conhecimento a interrompeu. – Alguma vez Mutano já guardou rancor de alguma coisa que você tenha feito?

Não era preciso falar a resposta para essa pergunta, de tão evidente que era. E isso ajudou a levantar o ânimo da empata.

- Mais uma coisa! – Coragem falou bem alto, quase gritando. – Quando cruzar com o carinha verde de novo, diga como se sente!

- Escuta aqui, Coragem, eu não... – Ravena tentou desconversar, vermelha, mas foi interrompida por ninguém menos que Raiva.

- Chega desse papo-furado! Resolva esse assunto de uma vez! Ajeite as coisas ou eu vou arrebentar essa sua cara!

Ninguém ali esperava que a emoção vermelha pudesse dizer algo assim, exceto talvez Rude, que sorriu enquanto se virava para Ravena.

- Tá fazendo o quê aí parada, garota? Cai fora! Xô, xô!


	18. Chapter 18

Teen Titans não faz parte de meu patrimônio. Assim como Warner, DC, internet, etc.

CAP 18

Mutano acordou na tarde seguinte, sentindo-se um trapo. Não ficou nem um pouco surpreso, ao olhar para o relógio e perceber que tinha perdido café-da-manhã, o treino matinal e até o almoço; tinha dormido achando que isso o ajudaria a esquecer as mágoas, mas agora podia perceber que talvez tivesse sido melhor ter se transformado em urso, para hibernar metade do ano.

Arrastando os pés, ele se dirigiu até o lado de fora da Torre. Queria chegar até a praia para nadar um pouco. A sua pedra de costume também ficava ali, o que era conveniente. O metamorfo estava precisando pensar, e muito.

Ele não nadou o quanto esperava: apenas duas voltas em torno da baía. Não estava nem de longe cansado, apenas sem ânimo. Nem mesmo as crianças, que apontavam para o golfinho verde que passava a pouca distância, foram capazes de levantar seu moral, um acontecimento inédito; o Titã mais novo adorava crianças, e sempre que podia, gastava algum tempo brincando com elas.

Quando retornou para terra firme, o metamorfo não parecia melhor do que antes. Ainda de cabeça baixa, ainda com o andar lento, ainda sem alegria no rosto, ele se dirigiu para a sua rocha.

Qualquer um que o visse ali, deitado de costas na pedra, com os olhos fechados e as mãos cruzadas atrás da nuca, pensaria que ele estava dormindo. Mutano bem que gostaria disso, de estar adormecido, mas tinha que colocar ordem em seus pensamentos primeiro.

Ele se sentia inundado por uma sensação... horrível. Era a mesma sensação que lhe tirava o ânimo, que fazia com que se sentisse cansado sem ao menos mover-se, e dificultava ver o propósito em fazer qualquer coisa. Era mais do que uma simples sensação de falha, de alguém que tropeça no meio do caminho e logo se levanta para continuar a andar.

Era uma sensação de derrota. De total e completa... derrota.

Mutano se sentia como um fósforo queimado. Que tinha usado tudo o que tinha até se consumir totalmente. Que, após dar todo o sangue, suor e esforço que podia, não restasse nada dele, a não ser uma casca vazia.

Já não havia mais raiva. Até mesmo esse sentimento tinha se exaurido, deixando apenas um desânimo letárgico em seu lugar. Não restara nem mesmo a vontade de levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente. O metamorfo bem que gostaria, mas o que ele podia fazer? Ou melhor, o que lhe RESTAVA para fazer? O que, de todas as coisas possíveis, ele ainda NÃO tinha feito?

Bem poucas, ele concluiu. E, se fossem excluídas as formas mais exóticas de chama a atenção dela (como desfilar por aí, com um colar de tofu moldado na forma da frase "estou em oferta". Isso era ridículo demais até para os padrões dele), então não sobrava nenhuma. Pelo menos, nada em que ele conseguisse pensar...

Essa era outra grande questão que incomodava o rapaz verde. Além de dar um jeito em sua falta de vontade de lutar, ele precisava descobrir algo que pudesse fazer depois. Não lhe agradava a idéia de simplesmente desistir, ainda que, racionalmente, não conseguisse visualizar outro curso de ação.

_- Como sempre, Mutano, você se esforça tanto, e sempre falha completamente._ – Ele quase podia ouvir a voz sintética do Cérebro novamente, provocando-o. Só que agora, a lembrança parecia ainda mais real do que pouco mais de um ano atrás, quando da primeira vez que ele escutara isso.

- Talvez ele esteja certo. – admitiu o metamorfo. – Eu fiz tudo o que podia, e não consegui.

De fato, se a noite passada tinha provado alguma coisa, era que Ravena NÃO gostava dele. Mutano agora estava quase que convencido de que só era tolerado... porque morava no mesmo edifício que ela. Que o que ela queria mesmo, era ficar o mais longe possível dele.

E não ajudava em nada o seu ânimo (ou falta dele...) saber que nada disso deveria ser surpresa. A empata sempre fora brutalmente direta em suas exigências e protestos por privacidade. Assim como em dizer o que pensava das coisas que ele dizia, fazia, queria... em dizer o que pensava DELE, para resumir. Só que o fato de Mutano ter passado os últimos anos fingindo não notar esse fato... não o tornava menos real.

- E agora, o que é que eu faço? – Era a milionésima vez que ele se fazia essa pergunta hoje, mas esta foi a primeira em voz alta.

Por mais estranho que pareça, Mutano, bem lá no fundo, sabia o que devia fazer. Não era o que ele desejava, mas que outra escolha havia? Era inútil continuar tentando. Por mais que ele gostasse da empata, por mais que ele... até talvez a amasse, só iria se machucar ainda mais se continuasse insistindo.

Um dilema difícil. Que decisão tomar, quando o único curso da ação que pode ser visto... é aquele que você definitivamente NÃO quer seguir?

--\\--\\--

Estelar, Ciborgue e Robin estavam terminando sua refeição. O almoço tinha sido estranhamente silencioso, diferente do caos barulhento de sempre.

Todos os três sabiam a razão disso. Impossível não saber, já que só haviam três pessoas em volta da mesa, ao invés de cinco. E isso era algo extremamente raro: que Ravena não aparecesse para comer, vá lá, era algo que todos sabiam que acontecia de vez em quando, mas Mutano? O membro mais jovem da equipe nunca, mas NUNCA perdia a hora das refeições. Talvez não consumisse tanta comida quanto Ciborgue, mas estava sempre (sempre!) com fome.

Ciborgue, aliás, sentia-se entediado. O lombo assado, que ele preparara especialmente para este almoço, simplesmente não tinha a mesma graça, sem a presença de seu melhor amigo para se revoltar, protestar e choramingar por causa do "massacre de uma criatura inocente", assim como a carne falsa com gosto de papel dele, que sempre lhe lembrava do quanto um bife ao ponto, marinado com um bom molho de churrasco... é fantástico. Em resumo, aqueles pequenos prazeres que fazem valer a pena ainda estar vivo.

E, por falar em pequenos prazeres, o Titã metálico começou a perceber uma coisa um tanto quanto perturbadora; ele não se lembrava da última vez em que tinha disputado uma boa tarde de games com o metamorfo. OK, "não se lembrar" era exagero, especialmente quando se tinha à disposição registros computadorizados, capazes de lhe dar a resposta.

- Quatro meses, uma semana e três dias. – Falou Ciborgue em voz alta, surpreso com o número obtido.

- O quê? – Perguntou Robin, intrigado.

- É esse o tempo em que o Mutano não jogou nem uma partidinha comigo. – O Titã cibernético falou, num tom que misturava perplexidade e mágoa.

- Mas vocês jogaram ainda anteontem!

- Tirando essa. – Foi a explicação.

- Quatro meses é um bocado de tempo. – Comentou o menino-prodígio, distraidamente.

- Bocado de tempo? É uma eternidade! Robin, é do verdinho que eu tô falando! O Mutano passar quatro meses longe dos games? Isso é como... como... como violar uma lei da natureza ou coisa assim! – Ciborgue protestou, exasperado.

O líder dos Titãs deu de ombros. Não que fosse indiferente à declaração de seu colega metálico; ele concordava plenamente com a estranheza dela. E normalmente, não perderia tempo em investigar melhor esse assunto, que podia significar um problema para a equipe. Mas Robin já estava com uma preocupação mais imediata em mente. Estelar, sempre tão alegre, estava quieta, sem demonstrar nada de seu ânimo habitual, desde que acordara. "Um dia feliz para vocês, amigos." Essas tinham sido as únicas palavras da tamaraneana hoje, até o presente momento.

E isso significava problema. Dos grandes. Robin conhecia Estelar o suficiente para saber o que esse silêncio dizia: que ela estava realmente triste por causa de alguma coisa. Mas o quê poderia ser? Três vezes ele tinha perguntado se havia algo errado, e três vezes ficara sem resposta. Só restava esperar que não tivesse pisado na bola sem perceber.

- Aliás, agora que parei para pensar nesse assunto... – a voz de Ciborgue preencheu o ambiente mais uma vez. – Vocês não acham que o cabeça de alface tem andado meio esquisito ultimamente?

A pergunta, por si só, não era o bastante para fazer o menino-prodígio esquecer que tinha algo incomodando sua namorada. No entanto, fez com que algo dentro dele se agitasse. Era uma sensação vaga e sem forma, o cabelo arrepiado na nuca. Robin já conhecia há muito esses avisos do instinto, e nunca os ignorava. Mesmo quando não prenunciava perigo iminente, era sinal certo de que alguma coisa não estava nos conformes.

- Como assim? – Ele disse isso de forma sugestiva, como que instigando Ciborgue a falar mais.

- É que, tipo, eu só agora reparei que a gente quase não vê mais ele. Tirando café, almoço, janta, e o treino de manhã cedo, nem tem sinal do Mutano na Torre! E isso porque ele costumava estar em tudo quanto é lugar ao mesmo tempo, aprontando das dele...

Robin concordou com a cabeça. Sabia perfeitamente do que Ciborgue estava falando: tinha reparado em como a Torre Titã parecia mais silenciosa nos últimos tempos, mas nunca tinha se incomodado com isso. Pelo menos, não o bastante para tentar descobrir o porquê.

- Bom, pelo menos a gente sabe que de tarde ele têm ido para a tal aula de dança, mas nem de noite eu consigo encontrar...

Foi a menção às "aulas de dança" que provocaram a reação do menino-prodígio. AGORA ele sabia o que sua intuição estava tentando lhe dizer.

- Mutano NÃO faz aula de dança. – O líder dos Titãs levantou-se em um segundo, alerta e tenso, interrompendo seu colega.

- ... Não leva a mal, Robin, mas já ta ficando chato ganhar de você o tempo todo e... o quê? – O adolescente cibernético cessou seus resmungos, como se tivesse levado um susto com a mudança de atitude do garoto à sua frente.

- Mutano não fez aulas de dança. Nunca fez. – Repetiu Robin, esquecendo-se completamente de Estelar, que continuava sua refeição sem dizer uma só palavra.

- O quê? – surpreendeu-se Ciborgue. – É claro que ele faz. Ele disse isso para a gente, não disse?

- Ele mentiu. – Declarou o menino-prodígio, lembrando-se de como tinha percebido isso, em frente à máquina de dança do shopping novo da cidade, poucos dias atrás.

Ciborgue ficou para do um instante, de braços cruzados, avaliando o rapaz mascarado de cima a baixo. Nunca conseguia entender os surtos de paranóia que volta e meia o atacavam.

- Robin. – disse o Titã metálico de forma incisiva. – Ele TEM que ter feito aulas de dança. Não se lembra da aposta no shopping? Aquela que nós perdemos? Lembra de como ele se moveu? Mano, se bobear, até você levava um tombo naquela dificuldade!

- É exatamente pela forma como ele se moveu que eu sei que aquilo não era dança.

- Como assim? – Ciborgue achava que isso não fazia o menor sentido, mas, por outro lado, sua curiosidade acabava de ser despertada.

E então o garoto-prodígio começou a explicar para seu colega as razões pelas quais não acreditara na explicação que Mutano dera para seu "desempenho". No começo, o Titã cibernético achou que tudo aquilo não passava de desculpa de mau perdedor, mas, à medida que Robin começou a fundamentar seu ponto de vista, passou a concordar com ele. Bem, na verdade era mais "ficar-sem-munição-para-contraargumentar" do que realmente concordar, mas fazer o quê? Pelo menos aquela parte sobre olho-de-tigre (ou coisa parecida) era bem verossímil: o líder dos Titãs já tinha falado a respeito dos olhos de um oponente durante os treinos, bem mais de uma vez.

Mas mesmo assim, Ciborgue não via razão alguma, para o garoto à sua frente resolver bancar o desconfiado.

- Escuta, Robin. – ele perguntou. – Desde quando isso é um problema?

- O quê?! Ciborgue, não tá ven... – O menino-prodígio, indignado, tentou protestar.

- Robin. – interrompeu o jovem metálico. – Que diferença isso faz? O que importa ele ter jogado aquele jogo se mexendo como Bruce Lee ou uma bailarina? Que diferença isso faz?

Isso o fez ficar calado por uns instantes, sem saber ao certo como responder. No entanto, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Ciborgue se virou para ele como uma víbora:

- Ou você acha que o verdinho está planejando trair a gente? – havia deboche, revolta e até mesmo um toque de ameaça na pergunta. Nada disso dirigido contra o metamorfo.

- Lógico que não! – Robin respondeu quase gritando, indignado.

E estava sendo sincero. Esse tipo de desconfiança jamais tinha passado pela sua mente. A verdadeira razão para seu incômodo era outra. Na verdade, estava apenas frustrado, com o fato de Estelar estar quieta daquele jeito e se recusar a revelar o que havia de errado.

- Mas, mesmo assim, ele não precisava ter mentido para a gente. – confessou, sentando-se novamente. – E mantenho o que disse: Mutano não está fazendo aluas de dança.

- Então por que razão ele passaria tardes e noites fora da Torre, nestes últimos meses? – Ciborgue perguntou pacientemente, sabendo o quanto seu líder detestava não saber das coisas. – Games, ele tem aqui. Música e TV, também. Ele não roubou meu carro para dar uns rolés por aí, ou eu saberia (sem falar que ele iria bater no primeiro poste que aparecesse pela frente). Então, o que é que poderia fazer o MUTANO, de todas as pessoas, ficar fora de casa o dia todo, voltando só para comer e dormir?

A pergunta fez Robin pensar por alguns instantes, para relembrar fatos e outras informações que lhe permitissem deduzir a resposta. Enquanto isso, Ciborgue simplesmente voltou a devastar sua refeição, convencido de que o menino-prodígio não encontraria uma resposta para sua pergunta, o que o forçaria a abandonar essa teoria... OK, maluca não, mas que, por não ser a sua própria, só podia estar errada.

- Acho que já sei o que Mutano anda fazendo. – declarou Robin, pensativo. O Titã metálico virou-se para ouvir, curioso para saber a resposta.

- Pelo que sabemos, ele anda sumindo da Torre durante a tarde e durante parte da noite. Nós fazemos nosso treino de manhã, depois almoçamos, e então ele some. Depois aparece para jantar, logo em seguida some de novo. – Ciborgue concordou com a cabeça; até aqui, ele mesmo fora capaz de deduzir esta informação.

- Quanto ao que ele realmente anda fazendo, a explicação mais provável, é que ele tenha passado os últimos meses envolvido com literatura. Isso explicaria porque ele escolheu três filmes baseados em uma hexalogia de leitura difícil, bem como o porquê de nosso monitor ter mostrado o sinal de seu comunicador perto da biblioteca municipal, semanas atrás. E de noite, enquanto estamos ocupados vendo TV ou fazendo outra coisa, Mutano se dirige para a sala de musculação, conforme sugerem uns fios de cabelo verde que limpei do supino um mês atrás. E, o fato dele ter crescido tanto nos últimos meses também sugere atividade física direcionada. Resta, agora, a seguinte questão: POR QUE ele iria...

- PÁRA! PARÔ! TEMPO! ESPERA AÍ! – Gritou o adolescente cibernético, incapaz de se conter mais. Desde o momento em que a palavra "literatura" fora mencionada, ele sentira o impulso de interromper o discurso de seu amigo, mas, à custa de um grande esforço de vontade, conseguira se manter calado. Agora, no entanto, diante das palavras que continuavam a invadir seus receptores de áudio, não era mais possível permanecer de boca calada.

- Robin. – falou Ciborgue pausadamente, seu olhar fixo no rosto sério do líder dos Titãs. – Você por acaso tá me dizendo que o Mutano passou os últimos meses... estudando?

A única resposta que teve foi ver o menino-prodígio balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo, a expressão facial tão séria e dura quanto a sua.

- ... Estudando? – Insistiu o homem de metal, recebendo a mesma resposta de antes.

Durante longos minutos, ambos os jovens nada puderam fazer, além de olhar fixamente para o rosto do outro, enquanto absorviam aquela revelação.

_Mutano numa biblioteca._

Mesmo através da máscara, e mesmo um olho sendo mecânico, cada um pôde sentir a tensão deixar o olhar do outro.

_Mutano cercado de livros._

Os dois rapazes puderam então sentir os músculos de suas faces movendo-se sozinhos, os cantos das bocas posicionando-se mais e mais alto.

_Mutano... lendo._

-AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! – Os dois literalmente desabaram, um no chão e o outro na mesa, rindo de forma tão histérica, que seriam capazes de deixar até mesmo o Coringa com inveja.

- Aimeudeusaimeudeusaimeudeus. – Era a única coisa que Ciborgue conseguia dizer, entre uma gargalhada e outra, rolando de um lado para o outro no chão.

- Yhdaphdfnao. - Isso poderia ter soado como uma palavra, se Robin não estivesse com o nariz achatado contra a mesa, dando soquinhos nela, com as costelas quase arrebentando de tanto rir.

Nenhum dos dois reparou na completa apatia de Estelar, que continuava a revirar sua comida com o garfo, sem, no entanto, tocar nela.

- Mano... – Ciborgue conseguiu gaguejar entre uma risada e outra. – Essa foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi.

O garoto-prodígio recorreu à toda a sua força de vontade para se endireitar, tentando olhar para o rosto de seu colega. Não era uma "teoria ridícula". Ele tinha relembrado fatos e evidências, e chegado à sua conclusão com base nos indícios que tinha à sua disposição. Era esse o trabalho de um detetive, afinal de contas, e ele tinha aprendido com o melhor.

- Nnngh... – Foi o primeiro som a escapar de sua boca, ao ver a enorme forma de Ciborgue se contorcendo no chão.

- Pfffffft. – O líder dos Titãs agora estava mordendo os lábios, numa tentativa desesperada de manter a boca fechada.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!

Sim, era preciso dar a mão à palmatória. A teoria era ridícula, mesmo. Mutano numa biblioteca? Lendo? Fazendo treinos extras de livre e espontânea vontade? Sem chance. Sem chance nenhuma. Nem mesmo Larry, com sua capacidade de distorcer a realidade, seria capaz de tornar essa hipótese real.

Apenas depois de quase vinte minutos se passarem, é que os dois rapazes conseguiram recuperar parte do controle corporal, ou, pelo menos, o suficiente para poderem se sentar direito.

- Ai... Robin, mano... – Ciborgue estava limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto. – Nunca imaginei que você pudesse contar uma piada tão boa.

Ele não teve uma resposta, e, por isso, decidiu continuar tagarelando.

- Pode ficar relaxado com o cabeça-de-alface. Não lembra o que ele disse? Que tava era atrás de um monte de gatinhas? Pois então. O que, afinal de contas, você acha que vimos ontem? Ou melhor, hoje de madrugada?

Nenhum dos dois pôde ver o garfo na mão de Estelar ser amassado até virar uma bolinha tosca.

- Sabe. – o Titã cibernético comentou, olhando para o alto, sonhador. – Eu não me importaria se algumas daquelas marcas de unha estivessem na minha fuselagem.

- Bom, eu tenho sorte por não precisar disso. – O garoto-prodígio respondeu sorrindo, e com bastante sinceridade.

- Qual será o segredo? – indagou Ciborgue, esfregando o queixo. – Mutano vive falando das orelhas pontudas, mas será que tem mesmo alguma coisa a ver?

- Feromônios, talvez?

- Suor de Mutano? Argh! – o jovem metálico fez uma careta de nojo, mas, logo em seguida, seu rosto se iluminou. – Ei... e se for isso mesmo? Eu podia colher uma amostra e fazer umas análises...

Ouvir as ponderações do amigo ajudaram Robin a manter o sorriso no lugar. Ciborgue sempre fora um sujeito paquerador, mesmo.

- ... E se o resultado for positivo? Rapaz, eu não quero nem saber se isso é nojento. Tomo um banho se precisar! Talvez dois!

- E tem gente que pagaria por uma coisa dessas. – O líder dos Titãs decidiu entrar na onda.

- A peso de ouro, mano. A peso de ouro. – declarou o Titã cibernético com um grande sorriso, esfregando as palmas das mãos. – Que o verdinho se prepare: porque quando ele chegar eu vou espreme-lo até a última gota e...

BAM!

Este som, seguido por uma onda de choque que literalmente fez o chão tremer, levou os dois adolescentes direto para o chão. Um instante depois, quando os dois levantaram suas cabeças, viram apenas uma Estelar muito zangada, flutuando logo acima deles. E uma mesa partida logo atrás dela.

- Basta! Cessem imediatamente esse comportamento indigno e ignóbil! – Ameaçou ela, seus olhos e mãos emitindo luz verde.

Ciborgue e Robin não ousaram sair do chão, tampouco tirar os olhos da tamaraneana, de tão surpresos e aterrorizados que estavam. A cólera de Estelar era tão violenta quanto rara, e todos os residentes da Torre Titã (e, de fato, todos aqueles que já a tinham visto em ação) sabiam que, nessas horas, era melhor ficar longe. BEM longe.

- Nosso amigo está carregando um fardo que poder ser maior do que suas forças agora! E vocês, em vez de cumprir o seu papel de amigos, se divertem AGUILHOANDO AS COSTAS DELE? – Ela trovejou.

Os dois garotos olharam um para a cara do outro. Não tinham a menor idéia do que sua amiga estava falando.

- O que vocês deveriam ter feito. – Estelar disse-lhes, enquanto deixava a cozinha. – Era ter procurado-o e ter oferecido algum tipo de apoio.

E então a porta da cozinha se fechou, deixando ali uma mesa partida ao meio, bem como um Ciborgue e um Robin meio envergonhados, ainda que ignorassem completamente a razão da bronca levada.

- Mas... – Ciborgue balbuciou pateticamente. – Eu na verdade tava elogiando ele...

--\\--\\--

Mutano tinha tomado uma decisão. Ia correr atrás de conselhos.

Uma coisa, depois de todo o tempo gasto pensando, estava bastante clara: ele não queria desistir.

Mas, por outro lado, também estava claro que sua insistência estava, desde já, fadada ao fracasso.

Incapaz de conciliar esses dois fatos, não teve outra saída, a não ser reconhecer que sozinho, iria acabar como um navio sem rumo; que sem ajuda, era bem capaz desse desastre ficar ainda pior.

Bem lá no fundo, como o metamorfo viria a perceber dali a alguns meses, o que ele queria mesmo é que alguém o convencesse a não desistir. Que lhe desse motivos e razões para continuar tentando. Mas agora, neste instante, pensava apenas em desencargo de consciência: em não levantar a bandeira branca, sem pelo menos fazer um último esforço.

Sorte que Mutano tinha amigos com quem podia se abrir. Seu chapa Ciborgue, que se considerava um dos maiores pegadores da cidade, certamente teria alguma coisa a dizer sobre seu dilema, e iria ajudar. Bastava apenas levantar, voltar para casa, passar uns quinze minutos conversando e pronto.

Infelizmente, assim que o Titã verde se levantou, um fenômeno curioso ocorreu. Um balão de pensamento formou-se sobre sua cabeça. E nele, Ciborgue ria. Ria muito. Ria como se tivesse sido programado para fazer isso. E tudo por causa da melhor piada que poderia ter ouvido: Mutano e Ravena... juntos.

Usando uma vassoura (que não estava ali segundos antes), o metamorfo tentou desmanchar o balão de pensamento flutuando acima dele. Porém, tão logo o primeiro balão foi desfeito, formou-se um segundo, no qual o Titã metálico fazia questão de ignorar seu amigo, indisposto a perder seu precioso tempo com uma mentira tão óbvia. Depois um terceiro, onde ele vasculhava a Torre palmo a palmo, convencido de que estava sendo filmado em uma pegadinha. E então um quarto, um quinto e um sexto... apenas no décimo quinto balão de pensamento Ciborgue se dispunha a ouvir com paciência, mas só porquê, no décimo quarto balão, fora desmantelado peça a peça por um pé-grande verde, que usava uma marreta quarta-feira em cada mão.

Mutano suspirou. Infelizmente, não seria possível contar com seu melhor amigo, não desta vez. Mas tudo bem, nada estava perdido ainda. Por que não falar com Robin?

O metamorfo descobriu a resposta rapidamente, já que, em seu próprio balão de pensamento, o menino-prodígio falava sem parar, sobre como aquilo era um erro... de como podia acabar prejudicando a equipe... que precisava de todos sempre concentrador nas missões, não um com o outro... e demais baboseiras do gênero. Trinta segundos desse lenga-lenga foram suficientes para convencer o Titã mais jovem a também varrer esse balão de pensamento.

Restava Estelar, a última opção que lhe restava na Torre. Não que Mutano não confiasse nela ou coisa assim, muito pelo contrário. É apenas que não se sentia muito confortável com esse assunto; ele preferiria que fosse uma conversa de homem para homem, só isso.

O lado bom é que o metamorfo não precisaria se atrapalhar todo, na busca pelas palavras certas para contar seu problema a ela. O lado ruim, no entanto, é que ele NÃO iria se atrapalhar todo buscando palavras. Porque, ao invés de ver Estelar num balão de pensamento, vira suas próprias botas, a única parte de seu corpo ainda fora de um bolo-monstro (receita especial tamaraneana...) tentando devorá-lo. Nada menos do que a reação que a princesa alienígena teria, em comemoração à "união iminente" de dois de seus amigos...

Esse pensamento deixou o garoto verde com uma leve sensação de estar cometendo uma injustiça. Talvez, ele raciocinou, estivesse exagerando um pouco (só um pouco) a reação de sua amiga. Isso, no entanto, não mudava o fato que, o otimismo ilimitado dela a levaria a ver a situação atual dele como uma coisa boa, e aconselhá-lo de acordo. E foi por essa razão que Mutano decidiu não falar com ela; ele precisava de alguém capaz de ver os dois lados da situação.

Mas quem? Não restava mais ninguém na Torre Titã, capaz de lhe dizer o que fazer. Ele estava prestes a iniciar a caminhada de volta para casa, quando de repente, se lembrou. Ele SABIA de uma pessoa capaz de ajudar.

- Cara, como eu sou burro! – exclamou Mutano, dando um tapa em sua própria testa. – Eu já devia ter lembrado desde o início!

E então levantou vôo. Eu destino: praça central de Jump City.

--\\--\\--

Estelar andava de um lado para o outro, dentro do elevador que a levava para o andar térreo da Torre. Desde a noite anterior, ela estava tendo dificuldades para invocar a alegria necessária ao vôo, e, agora, essa capacidade parecia além de seu alcance.

O motivo para isso não era Robin, Ciborgue, ou o comportamento deles. Não. A princesa alienígena entendia que ambos estavam só brincando, ainda que a brincadeira fosse de mau gosto e praticada em péssima hora. Era outra a razão para seu desprazer, algo muito mais sério do que uma simples brincadeirinha.

Tudo começara na manhã do dia anterior. Ela tinha reparado em algo estranho, enquanto passava pelos corredores: que Mutano estava andando em círculos, resmungando alguma coisa incompreensível, em frente à porta de um quarto. E, quando viu de QUEM era o quarto, compreendeu imediatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Fora difícil não entrar em órbita, tamanha a alegria que sentiu em nome de sua amiga.

Estelar então passara os próximos cinqüenta minutos examinando uma câmera de segurança específica. Sabia que não era exatamente ético ficar espionando, mas, por outro lado, seria um verdadeiro crime não ver aquilo.

E, quando ela viu Mutano se afastar, assobiando contente, sentiu vontade até de gritar: as coisas estavam indo tão bom que nem pareciam ser verdade.

A tamaraneana não teve dificuldade alguma em apagar aquela gravação: sua educação, em Tamaran, envolvera lidar com máquinas potentes o bastante para gerenciar a economia de sistemas planetários inteiros, e calcular rotas através do hiperespaco. Burlar um protocolo de baixa segurança, em um computador primitivo da Terra? Moleza.Quase tão fácil quanto convencer Silkie a comer Zorka berries...

A partir daí só era preciso esperar. Sabendo aonde seus dois amigos pretendiam ir, Estelar só precisava ir na frente, escondida, e garantir que nada desse errado. Ai de qualquer malfeitor, que tivesse a infeliz idéia de sair da cama esta noite.

E, que X'hal a perdoe... mas ela estava mesmo morrendo de curiosidade, para ver no que tudo aquilo iria dar.

A princesa alienígena se lembrou da forma que arrumou para sair da Torre sem ser percebida: sabendo que sue namorado não gostava muito de lidar com a higiene de seu bicho-da-seda, bastou dizer que pretendia dar um banho caprichado em Silkie, e então sair de fininho. Talvez tivesse sido imprudente ao deixar seu comunicador no quarto, mas, esta noite, precisava permanecer indetectável: uma chamada na hora errada, e era bem capaz de tudo ir por água abaixo.

Infelizmente, diferente de todas as expectativas de Estelar, a grande noite de seus amigos saíra desastrosamente errada.

Ela sinceramente não conseguia entender essa tendência que os humanos têm, de complicar coisas simples. Ela sabia que Mutano gostava de Ravena, e ela, no fundo, sentia algo parecido, para não dizer o mesmo. Então, porque não simplesmente aceitar isso e pronto? Não, esse era um costume terrestre que ela jamais, jamais conseguiria assimilar.

Mas nada, nada que voe, nade ou rasteje, da Terra até Tamaran, poderia tê-la surpreendido mais do que aquilo que aconteceu na noite anterior.

Uma volta. Uma volta em torno dos quarteirões vizinhos, para se certificar de que não havia nada que pudesse atrapalhar os dois. Bastara o tempo de uma volta pra que o desastre se instalasse.

Até agora Estelar não sabia como ou porquê aquilo tinha acontecido. Só se lembrava de, ao terminar a ronda, ver seus dois amigos brigando. Ou melhor, se lembrava de ver Ravena brigando com Mutano. Estava muito longe para ouvir o que era dito, mas dava para perceber que a empata estava gritando. Também pôde ver que o metamorfo mal se movia, parecendo apenas agüentar tudo quieto.

E antes mesmo que ela pudesse perguntar a si mesma o que poderia ter acontecido, a empata levantou vôo e foi embora. Estelar estava prestes a segui-la e exigir uma explicação, quando viu o semblante de seu amigo verde.

Então lamentou compreender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. O que quer que fosse, Ravena tinha reagido além da conta, muito além. A princesa alienígena podia contar nos dedos, o número de vezes que tinha visto seu colega mais novo triste daquele jeito: quando Terra fugiu pela primeira vez, depois quando ela os traiu e "morreu", durante o incidente com a Fera, e a invasão de Trigon. Poucas coisas eram capazes de quebrar o otimismo quase ilimitado do metamorfo, e elas deviam ser devidamente temidas.

Era por isso que Estelar estava chateada. Dois de seus amigos estavam infelizes, e ela nada pudera fazer para ajudar. Se eles tivessem descoberto sua presença ali, provavelmente se enfureceriam contra a "espionagem", o que pioraria ainda mais as coisas. Ela não teve muita escolha, além de voltar o mais rapidamente possível para casa, e fingir que estava dormindo.

_- Mas agora basta_. - Pensou enquanto saía da Torre. Talvez ela não soubesse ao certo como ajudar, nem tampouco se era realmente possível fazer isso, mas nada a impediria de tentar. Se foi para a praia que Mutano tinha de dirigido, então era lá que a tamaraneana deveria estar.

Mas, infelizmente, Estelar tinha chegado tarde. E, após uma volta e meia em torno da ilha, finalmente concluiu que o metamorfo não mais se encontrava ali. Se tivesse olhado para o céu cinco minutos antes, apenas cinco minutos, teria visto uma gaivota verde voando para longe...


	19. Chapter 19

Teen Titans não me pertence. Se fosse esse o caso, eu ficaria de pernas para o ar o dia todo... tirando talvez nas horas de escrever esta fic.

CAP 19

Praça Central de Jump City

Uma praça normal, com gramados e árvores, brinquedos para as crianças pequenas, e bancos para os idosos. Poderia se passar perfeitamente por qualquer outra das praças existentes no mundo, salvo por um detalhe: devido à sua proximidade para com a Prefeitura e demais edifícios cívicos, tal como a Biblioteca Municipal, ela nunca deixava de receber cuidados da Administração Pública. Seus bancos estavam sempre pintados, o chão, limpo, e as árvores, podadas.

E, em uma das mesas de pedra dela, feitas para que as pessoas pudessem jogar xadrez ou damas, se desenrolava uma cena... peculiar.

Um cavalo branco acabava de ser movido por cima de uma fileira de peões, ameaçando o centro do tabuleiro. O jogador que o comandava era um homem idoso, de cabelos brancos e meio gordo. Sua testa estava franzida e o rosto tinha uma expressão severa. Nem por um segundo, seus olhos se desviavam do tabuleiro.

Do outro lado, um peão preto fez seu movimento inicial, avançando duas casas, colocando em perigo o mesmo ponto que o cavalo branco pretendia dominar. Era um adolescente que tinha feito esse movimento, e ele usava um uniforme preto e roxo, que contrastava com a cor verde de sua pele, cabelo e olhos. Assim como seu adversário, o garoto estava imóvel, com o olhar fixo no tabuleiro onde as peças de xadrez estavam dispostas.

Para os passantes casuais, a peculiaridade da cena era o fato de um velho estar jogando xadrez com um garoto verde. E estavam bastante certos, pois não é todo o dia que se vêem pessoas de cores exóticas passeando pelas ruas. No entanto, para aqueles que freqüentavam aquela praça, era outra coisa que tornava a cena diferente. Não era a diferença de idade entre os jogadores. Não era o fato de o mais jovem deles ser Mutano, herói local e membro dos Jovens Titãs. Não... ver os dois debruçados sobre aquela mesa era um fato que vinha se repetindo diariamente, durante os últimos quatro meses.

Na verdade, a perplexidade dos freqüentadores da Praça Central de Jump City tinha duas razões: a postura do jogador mais velho... e o silêncio do mais novo.

Um número considerável de pessoas ali conhecia o Sr. Smith. E a primeira coisa que chamava a atenção era o sorriso esquisito dele. Era algo... difícil de definir. Talvez porque fosse sincero. Talvez porque desafiasse o estereótipo de "velho rabugento", ou sabe-se lá o quê. No entanto, em uma coisa todos concordavam: nunca, jamais, um deles tinha visto o Sr. Smith SEM o seu sorriso.

Até hoje. Até agora.

Da mesma forma que as pessoas se sentiam... confusas... ante ao sorriso do velho, elas agora estavam apreensivas com a ausência dele. O quê, de todas as coisas, poderia ser tão grave, a ponto de deixá-lo parecido com um juiz, prestes a proferir uma sentença?

O mesmo se aplicava a seu jovem amigo. Ninguém ali nunca tinha visto o Titã verde de boca calada. O silêncio repentino, em alguém que sempre estava se mexendo, falando alto, balançando os braços, era uma coisa anormal... errada.

As peças continuaram a ser posicionadas no tabuleiro, até que chegou o momento em que não era mais possível movê-las. Como os exércitos que se encontram, e os soldados gritam insultos para os do outro lado, enquanto reúnem coragem para o horror da batalha.

Os dois jogadores analisavam cuidadosamente as opções que tinham à sua frente. Quais peças deveriam ser tomadas primeiro? E quais peças deveriam ser sacrificadas? Como se antecipar aos movimentos do adversário?

Um longo silêncio se instaurou, permeado de tensão, cálculos e dúvidas. O Sr. Smith chegou mesmo a ensaiar um movimento, mas, repentinamente, pousou o cavalo de volta em seu lugar.

- Sabe, garoto... tem uma palavra que define perfeitamente a situação na qual você se encontra agora. – Disse o idoso, olhando para seu jovem amigo.

A reação de Mutano foi levantar o olhar, interessado. Antes de começarem a jogar, ele tinha explicado a seu idoso amigo o que tinha acontecido no cinema dias antes, na esperança de receber alguma ajuda ou conselho para seu drama. Uma palavra que resumia tudo? Eis uma coisa que valia a pena saber.

- Pequepê. – Foi a palavra que saiu da boca do velho.

- O-o quê? – O metamorfo julgara ter ouvido mal.

- Pequepê. – Repetiu o Sr. Smith, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Pê... que... pê?! Co-como assim? – Mutano estava surpreso demais para poder falar direito. – O que... o quê quer dizer com isso?

- Pequepê? É uma sigla, ora bolas. Veja bem, significa...

- Eu SEI o que significa! – interrompeu o Titã verde. – Eu só não... só não sei... entendo... argh!

Sem saber o que dizer, Mutano calou-se. Tanto ele quanto o Sr. Smith permaneceram sentados em seus lugares, sem falar nada, pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade. O metamorfo se perguntava o que o homem à sua frente queria realmente dizer: seria a sua situação tão desesperadora assim?

- Sabe, garoto, desde o momento em que te deixei na biblioteca, eu sabia que você iria me procurar de novo, eventualmente. – disse o velho, suspirando. – Mas esperava que esse "eventualmente" fosse levar ao menos uma semana, e que você não se esquecesse da lição mais básica que te dei.

- Lição básica? Cara, eu não esqueci de nada! Eu fiz tudo do mesmo jeito que você disse que devia! – Indignou-se o Titã verde, convencido de que estava ouvindo uma acusação injusta.

- Mutano, Mutano... – o Sr. Smith respondeu, paciente. – Lembra-se do dia em que nos encontramos? (Você esbarrou em mim perto daquela árvore, salvo me engano). Lembra-se da primeira coisa que te ensinei naquele dia?

O metamorfo pensou um pouco.

- O poder da cultura? – O mais jovem dos Titãs jamais iria se esquecer do que tinha visto naquela tarde.

_- Oooops._ – O velho percebeu que tinha escolhido o exemplo errado.

- OK, a SEGUNDA coisa que te ensinei naquele dia. – Corrigiu ele, enquanto pensava _"Saída pela esquerda"_.

- Essa é fácil. – respondeu Mutano, sem sequer pestanejar. – tenho que fazer a garota se sentir segura.

- Repita.

- Tenho que fazer a garota se sentir segura.

- Mais uma vez.

- Ela tem que se sentir segura.

- De novo.

- Fazer ela se sentir segura. – Repetiu o metamorfo, já meio irritado.

- Como é que é? – O Sr. Smith estava com a mão dobrada em forma de concha, encostada à orelha, como quem precisa de auxílio para ouvir.

- Segura!! – Mutano estava falando bem alto agora.

- EU NÃO OUVI!

- SEGURA! – O garoto verde gritou a plenos pulmões. – SEGURA, SEGURA, SEGURA! EU TENHO QUE FAZER ELA SE SENTIR SEGURA!

Então, o homem mais velho se recostou calmamente em seu banco, e perguntou de forma inocente, como se não tivesse outra emoção além de uma leve (bem leve) curiosidade:

- Então me responda, jovem. Você acha que, ao deixar sua paquera sozinha para falar com aquele fã-clube, a fez se sentir mais ou menos segura?

Um bate-estacas de oito toneladas não produziria o mesmo efeito que essa lógica. Mutano quase pôde sentir o cérebro se arrebentando, à medida que absorvia essas palavras.

- Mas... mas eu... eu só queria... só tava tentando... – Ele gaguejou indeciso, de orelhas caídas, incapaz de articular uma frase completa.

- Sim, eu sei. – interrompeu o velho, que agora parecia exausto. – Você só foi até elas pedir para que te deixassem em paz, que queria dedicar atenção só para a sua princesa (você já me disse isso, não disse?). Mas por acaso parou para pensar no que se passava na cabeça DELA?

A forma como o metamorfo arregalou os olhos deu ao Sr. Smith a resposta que ele esperava. Ou seja, não. Evidente que não.

- Veja bem, Mutano... você foi até o fã-clube tentar garantir que pudesse ficar a sós com sua garota. O problema aqui não é o que você fez, mas o que ela PENSA que você fez.

O Titã mais novo permaneceu calado, enquanto o homem à sua frente recuperava o fôlego.

- Meu caro, a visão que ela teve, foi de você flertando com um bando de desfrutáveis (e o que é pior), MAIS bonitas do que ela, MAIS cheirosas do que ela, mais... hmmm... (qual é a palavra mesmo?) – Ele fez um gesto com as mãos, tentando indicar "abundância carnal". - ... Bem, você sabe. Ora, diante de uma cena dessas, evidente que ela ia se sentir insegura!

"Flertando" e "desfrutáveis", duas palavras que, para o metamorfo, já deviam ser velhas na época do faraó Ramsés II. Mesmo assim, ele guardou para si essa consideração, pois tinha algo muito mais importante para falar agora.

- Mas cara! A Ra... ela não é uma menina como outra qualquer! Ela é, tipo, toda séria, quase nunca dá um sorriso, e sempre, SEMPRE pensa antes de agir! Puxa, ela nem... nem lê aquelas... revistas de menina que a gente vê penduradas nas bancas! – Mutano tinha colocado mais ênfase na última frase, como se ela, por si só, fosse explicação o suficiente.

E então o Sr. Smith fez o bate-estacas cair novamente:

- E isso a torna menos mulher, por acaso?

O pobre garoto abriu a boca para falar, mas descobriu que não conseguia mais fechá-la. Descobriu também que não tinha o que responder, ante ao fato irrefutável que lhe fora apresentado. Desanimado, não conseguiu evitar baixar a cabeça, a ponto de apoiá-la na nessa de pedra da praça, bagunçando as peças do xadrez.

- Mas o que realmente me intriga. – considerou o Sr. Smith após alguns momentos. – É a extensão e intensidade da reação de sua amiga.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Mutano, confuso. O fiasco no cinema não tinha acontecido porque ele deixara Ravena ficar insegura?

- Sejamos justos, garoto. Você cometeu um erro naquele cinema, é verdade, mas isso NEM DE LONGE justifica o comportamento posterior dela. Eu esperaria que ela ficasse emburrada, e que você tivesse que manter a mão-boba dentro do bolso, mas isso... eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido com isso antes.

A visão do velho apreensivo, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, o olhar perdido em algum ponto do tabuleiro, fez o pequeno facho de esperança que o metamorfo ainda tinha tremeluzir perigosamente.

- Então acabou? É isso o que me resta fazer agora? Desistir? – Perguntou o Titã vede, amargurado.

Essa pergunta fez o homem mais velho desviar o olhar para ele. Por um momento, pensou estar diante da mesma criança confusa e perdida, com quem tinha trombado meses antes.

- Mutano. – O tom de voz do Sr. Smith era mortalmente sério. – Nada, absolutamente NADA do que eu disser aqui, tem valor, diante da resposta que você vai me dar agora. Você QUER desistir?

- Não. – Não havia qualquer sinal de dúvida ou hesitação na resposta.

- Então pronto. Se a sua decisão já foi tomada, que dúvida ainda pode restar?

- É que... – o metamorfo estava revelando seus temores. – Acho que, na verdade... não vai adiantar nada... depois do que aconteceu lá naquele cinema... parece que ela também tomou a decisão dela... né?

O Sr. Smith pensou um pouco. Normalmente, ele preferiria deixar Mutano descobrir essa informação sozinho, mas, por outro lado, a situação por ele descrita tinha muito pouco de "normal". _E, além disso_ - pensou ele – _Se tivessem me dito isso quando eu tinha 16 anos, teriam me poupado tanta dor-de-cabeça..._

- Olha, garoto... tem UMA coisa que eu posso te dizer com cem por cento de certeza. – e, após ver que tinha chamado a atenção de seu jovem amigo. – Aí tem.

- Tem o quê? – Às vezes, Mutano se perguntava se, quando ficasse velho, ia acabar pegando esse hábito chato de falar por charadas.

- Essa garota de quem você tanto fala... bom, não posso precisar, mas ALGUMA COISA ela sente por você. – Disse o velho, cautelosamente.

- JURA?? – empolgado, o metamorfo saltou em cima da mesa. – CARA! CÊ TÁ FALANDO SÉRIO??

O Sr. Smith meramente fez um gesto, indicando ao garoto verde que se sentasse novamente. Precisou esperar uns bons cinco minutos, até que ele finalmente se acalmasse e obedecesse.

- Olha, rapaz, quando uma menina não está a fim, quando ela realmente não quer nada com você, ela deixa isso bem claro. Ela te dispensa logo de uma vez, te manda... (qual é a palavra?) passar... pastar...

- Passear. – Completou Mutano.

- Exatamente. Se a sua Ra-sei-lá-o-quê (Raquel? Rasmira? Não entendo porque você não me diz o nome dela...) tivesse realmente te rejeitado, COM CERTEZA não aceitaria seu convite para ir ao cinema. Ela teria feito qualquer coisa, inventado qualquer desculpa, mas não iria.

- Mas então por que ela...? Questionou o adolescente, querendo uma explicação para a reação de Ravena.

- Não tenho certeza absoluta. – foi a resposta. – Mas acho que ela está passando por algum tipo de dilema, ou está sofrendo algum tipo de pressão em casa. Talvez o pai da moça (ou talvez a mãe) não aprove um namoro com você, ou talvez sejam as amigas colocando minhocas na cabeça dela... não sei.

Isso, raciocinou o Titã mais novo, fazia sentido. Ele conhecia muito pouco do passado da empata, mas sabia que o que de mais próximo que ela tinha de uma família (salvo os Titãs, claro), eram os monges de Azarath e a tal da Azar, que a tinham criado e ensinado a controlar seus poderes. Ele não tinha certeza, evidentemente, mas lhe parecia bastante provável que eles não gostassem de ver Ravena sentindo coisas... qualquer coisa. Pelo menos, agora ele tinha uma explicação para o comportamento dela...

- Mas como é que eu vou saber que toda aquela briga, na verdade, não era ela me dando um fora? – A dúvida manifestou-se através dessa pergunta repentina.

- Mutano, disso você pode ter certeza: a gente SABE quando foi dispensado. Se tudo aconteceu da maneira como você me disse...

- Aconteceu. – Confirmou o metamorfo. Ele tinha contado todo o ocorrido para seu amigo mais velho, e tinha conseguido se manter fiel aos fatos, descrevendo cada detalhe exatamente conforme o ocorrido. Não fora fácil manter a cabeça fria ao falar, mas isso era algo que precisara ser feito.

- ... Então repito: aí tem. Se ela tivesse feito tudo aquilo só para te fazer pedir as contas, você não estaria aqui agora. Sim, estaria magoado, estaria com raiva, decepcionado, etc. Mas definitivamente não estaria com dúvidas. Além do mais, pelo que você disse, teve uns momentos em que ela mais parecia estar angustiada, não nervosa. O que foi que ela disse mesmo? "Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?" Isso não me parece atitude de menina que quer ver alguém pelas costas.

Mutano, à medida que o Sr. Smith falava, sentia a chama da esperança se acender novamente em seu peito: trêmula e incerta no início, mas agora, grande e poderosa como um incêndio florestal.

- Acha mesmo? – A voz do adolescente estava pastosa: ele não conseguia desfazer o sorriso que estava estampado em seu rosto.

- Não garanto nada, mas sim, acho que... – O idoso tentou responder, mas calou-se ao ver se amigo dançando de alegria ali do lado, alheio a tudo que se passava à sua volta.

Ele observou-o por alguns instantes. Era-lhe prazeroso ver a alegria de seu jovem amigo; conhecia-o bem, e sabia que era um bom rapaz. Mas, por essa mesma razão, não podia permitir que ele criasse expectativas elevadas demais. Ainda restava algo a ser dito. Algo importante.

- OK, garoto, chega de cantoria. – Chamou o Sr. Smith pela primeira vez.

E não obteve resposta.

- Ainda não acabamos a conversa, jovem. – Ele tentou pela segunda vez.

Sem sucesso.

- Mutano! – Gritou o velho, tentando, pela terceira vez, chamar a atenção do Titã verde.

Mais tarde, ele se perguntaria o porquê de ouvir o canto de grilos, em plena luz do dia.

Suspirando, O Sr. Smith esticou o braço, para alcançar sua melhor aliada contra a falta de atenção do Mutano: a Disciplina.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

- Ai! Ai! Ai! – protestou o metamorfo, esfregando o cocoruto doído. – Cara! Será que dá para parar de me bater com essa vara!

A resposta que obteve foi a Disciplina apontando para o banco, convidando-o a sentar-se, coisa que ele fez sem demora.

- Garoto, você está se esquecendo de um detalhe essencial. Um relacionamento é um trabalho para duas pessoas. – declarou o homem mais velho. – O que quer que esteja incomodando sua garota (não importa se é o pai, a mãe, as amigas, ou qualquer outra coisa), ELA é que vai precisar decidir se te acha mais importante que tudo isso, ou não. Você não pode carregar tudo nas costas.

- Alguma coisa ela tem que fazer por você.

--\\--\\--

_- Preciso fazer alguma coisa._ – pensou Ravena. – _Mas o quê?_

Já fazia várias horas desde que ela deixara Nevermore, e a vasta maioria desse tempo fora gasta com meditação intensa. Esforço necessário, primeiro porque a empata precisaria de calma e concentração para fazer o que pretendia, e segundo, porque no mundo real, suas emoções poderiam causar estragos, se não fossem devidamente controladas.

O grande dilema que a empata enfrentava não era sobre O QUÊ fazer, mas COMO fazer. Para que, talvez, seu relacionamento com o membro mais novo da equipe voltasse ao normal, ela teria que fazer algo. E, provavelmente, esse "algo" teria que ser excepcionalmente grande, ou surpreendente. E Ravena não fazia idéia de como realizar nada disso: se havia uma habilidade que lhe faltava, era traquejo social.

A empata ainda tinha alguma dificuldade em... entender o que estava fazendo. Durante quase todo o seu tempo de permanência com os Jovens Titãs, ela considerara Mutano como pouca coisa além de uma fonte incessante de interrupções, barulho e piadas sem graça. Porém, devido a eventos recentes, a empata descobrira que, diferente do que tinha imaginado por anos a fio, NÃO desejava que o metamorfo a "deixasse em paz". Muito pelo contrário.

O problema é que, devido ao... erro... cometido por ela na noite anterior, era pouco provável que o Titã verde aceitasse sequer olhar em sua direção novamente. E isso, Ravena detestava admitir, a preocupava. Na verdade, ela não conseguia nem suportar essa idéia. A mera... possibilidade... de ele decidir voltar para onde quer que tenha estado na última madrugada... a enchia de...

_- Não. Não, isso não vai acontecer novamente. Eu não vou deixar._ – Pensou Ravena, esfregando uma mão na outra, como se não soubesse o que fazer com elas.

Qual a razão para a empata pensar assim? Era algo que a acompanhava há várias semanas. Era uma sensação. Um... sentimento.

Poderoso o bastante para fazê-la realmente desejar a companhia do metamorfo.

Capaz de fazer seu coração se acelerar, cada vez que se lembrava das duas últimas vezes que ele batera à sua porta. Da intensidade com que ele a olhara, em ambas as ocasiões. E do beijo que, por medo e insegurança de ambos, quase... apenas quase... acontecera.

Enfim, era um sentimento forte o bastante para compelir Ravena, mesmo sem compreendê-lo, mesmo sem ter certeza do que aquilo poderia ser, a fazer algo que ninguém, ninguém, jamais esperaria. Fazer o que fosse necessário para que Mutano não desistisse dela.

Só que, a empata constatou pela décima vez naquela tarde, ela não tinha a menor idéia de algo que pudesse fazer. Algo que funcionasse.

E é por isso que Ravena estava neste lugar agora: o quarto cor-de-rosa de Estelar.

Um lugar onde Ravena tinha estado muito poucas vezes, e nunca antes por vontade própria. Mas agora, porém, ela não tinha muita escolha. Havia uma série de objetos que a empata precisava, e ela sabia que podia encontrá-los aqui. Sentia a consciência um pouco pesada por invadir o quarto de sua amiga sem permissão, mas, por outro lado, tinha absoluta certeza de que a tamaraneana não se importaria. Pelo menos, não se soubesse a razão pela qual estava aqui.

Examinando o ambiente à sua volta, a jovem conseguiu localizar aquilo que procurava. No alto de um dos armários, estava uma grande cesta de vime, um dos poucos objetos cuja cor contrastava com o rosa onipresente.

Usando seus poderes, a empata baixou a cesta até a altura de seus olhos, E foi com uma careta de desgosto, que ela retirou três dos objetos ali guardados, antes de devolver a cesta a seu devido lugar.

- Ainda não acredito que estou fazendo isso... – Resmungou ela ao se teleportar de volta para seu próprio quarto, com sua carga muito bem escondida por baixo da capa.

Demorou um bom tempo até que Ravena criasse coragem para olhar novamente para os três itens que tinha tirado do quarto de estelar, e agora se encontravam em cima de sua cama. Três revistas.

- É bom que isto valha a pena. – Disse a empata, olhando cautelosamente para os primeiro volume, como se ele de repente pudesse saltar e mordê-la. Em sua capa, estava escrito:

**BELEZA:**

Idéias de cabelo e maquiagem.

Ela quase arremessou a revista longe. Quase.

Passou então para o segundo volume, esperando que talvez, e apenas talvez, não lhe provocasse a mesma náusea que o primeiro. Nesta estava gravado, em letra estilizada:

**PLUMAS + PAETÊS LUXO**

Ela quase se perguntou se não era melhor desistir de tudo naquele mesmo instante. Quase.

Sacudindo a cabeça, como que para se livrar da visão que acabara de ter, ravena largou a revista entre as outras duas, e dirigiu seu olhar para a terceira. Viu então que ela não era diferente das demais; a capa tinha um desenho que só podia pertencer a um conto de fadas, e o título não fazia por menos:

**Eu, meu Príncipe e um Castelo**.

A empata quase achou essa revista tão ruim quanto as outras duas.

Quase.

--\\--\\--

Crepúsculo.

O Sol acabou de se esconder sob o horizonte, deixando para trás um céu com cores únicas. A leste, um púrpura com tons gradativamente mais escuros, nos quais as primeiras estrelas da noite exibiam seu brilho, timidamente. E a oeste, dominava o laranja-avermelhado que sempre seguia o pôr-do-sol, misturando-se às águas do oceano, fazendo que o mesmo parecesse irromper em chamas.

A Torre Titã destacava-se contra as últimas luzes naturais do dia, um ponto de refer6encia que ninguém jamais poderia confundir.

Incluindo o grande pássaro que pousava em seu topo agora. Um enorme condor, com uma envergadura de quase três metros, acabava de dobrar suas asas. O animal então pareceu encolher, retorcendo-se sobre si mesmo, para em seguida esticar-se, estabilizando-se na forma de um rapaz.

Mutano permaneceu exatamente onde pousara, olhando para lugar algum, até que a noite estendesse seu manto negro sobre Jump City. Estava ciente do quanto a última forma que usara lembrava um abutre, e isso lhe parecia estranhamente adequado. Porque seu ânimo agora se parecia muito com o de um pássaro comedor de carniça.

Lembrou-se do ânimo com que tinha deixado a praça central, e o porquê dele se esvair como água da chuva.

_- Alguma coisa ela tem que fazer por você._

O metamorfo precisara de quase todo o vôo, do centro da cidade até a Torre, para absorver essa mensagem. E ela não era nada boa. Significava que, não importa o que ele fizesse, não importa o que ele... e até mesmo ela... sentisse, nada disso adiantaria, a menos que ela... Ravena... decidisse fazer algo por um relacionamento... por ele.

E aí é que o problema estava. Mesmo que a empata, TALVEZ, sentisse alguma coisa por ele... iria ela aceitar esse sentimento, e, ainda mais importante, agir de acordo com ele?

- Heh. Aposto como é capaz dela meditar uma semana inteira e, no final das contas, dizer que é melhor ter uma dor-de-dente... – Mutano falou baixinho, para ninguém em particular.

- Não acha que está sendo um pouco injusto, amigo?

O metamorfo ouviu claramente a voz de estelar ecoar atrás dele, assim como tinha percebido sua aproximação. A princesa alienígena tinha um cheiro diferente de qualquer coisa que ele já tivesse sentido antes.

No entanto, ele não se virou, e nem lhe respondeu.

- Acha mesmo que nossa amiga Ravena preferiria dor física à sua companhia? – Perguntou Estelar, sentando-se na beirada da Torre.

Mutano sentou-se ao lado da tamaraneana, mais ainda evitando olhar para ela.

- Tenho essa impressão, às vezes.

- E isso alguma vez mudou a forma como você a vê, amigo Mutano?

- Jamais. – respondeu o Titã verde. E, após um momento, ele suspirou. – Há quanto tempo você está sabendo?

A princesa tamaraneana não respondeu imediatamente. Em vez disso, levantou os olhos para o céu, onde já era possível enxergar a miríade de estrelas noturnas.

- Em meu planeta, existe uma palavra. – disse ela. – Uma palavra para quando se busca a felicidade de outrem, independente de dificuldades ou obstáculos. Você sabe para qual palavra de seu idioma ela é traduzida?

Mutano não respondeu à pergunta. Não precisava. Em vez disso, contentou-se em manter o olhar fixo em algum ponto perdido no horizonte.

- Amigo Mutano, Ravena realmente gosta de você e valoriza sua amizade. Muito, muito mais do que aparenta.

- ... Mesmo?

- Jurei jamais revelar a conversa que nós duas tivemos algum tempo atrás.

- Ah.

- Mas, por outro lado. - disse Estelar, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Não fiz nenhum juramento que me impeça de revelar as conclusões que tirei a partir daquela conversa...

Os dois continuaram no telhado por um longo tempo, conversando em voz baixa. Apenas depois, muito depois, é que soaram palavras que realmente poderiam ser ouvidas:

- Então... – Mutano perguntou para sua amiga. – Então ela REALMENTE sente alguma coisa?


	20. Chapter 20

Teen Titans não me pertence, ou eu teria um monte de gente para fazer meu trabalho, e poderia atualizar esta fic bem mais rápido.

**CAP 20**

Ravena sentia-se desconfortável. Diferente do que tinha imaginado, nenhuma das três revistas que tinha pego lhe dera uma sugestão decente sobre o que fazer. Conseqüentemente, fora forçada a retornar ao quarto de Estelar, em busca de mais "material de pesquisa".

A razão de seu desconforto não era o fato de ter passado a noite inteira lendo os periódicos de sua amiga. Nem tampouco a náusea que esse tipo de leitura lhe causava. Não era nem mesmo o fato de ter invadido o quarto da tamaraneana múltiplas vezes durante aquela madrugada, tendo o maior cuidado para não acordá-la ou deixar qualquer pista capaz de, mais tarde, revelar o que andara fazendo ali.

Esse desconforto... seria medo? Receio? Simples preocupação? A empata não sabia dizer ao certo. E, na verdade, isso nem importava; a hora do café estava passando, e ela não conseguia sair da frente da porta de seu quarto, pois não queria encarar Mutano sem estar munida de, ao menos, uma oferenda de paz.

O mais lamentável é que, se fosse considerado aquilo que ela aprendera durante quase toda a vida, tudo continuaria do mesmo jeito que estava. Os monges de Azarath tinham lhe ensinado muitas coisas, mas não como se aproximar de alguém. Ou, no caso, reaproximar.

E o tempo continuava passando. Os ponteiros giravam, o mundo rodava, e as pessoas andavam.

Só a empata permanecia parada, ali onde estava.

------------------------------------------\\---------------------------------\\----------------------------

Mutano tivera um café-da-manhã diferente. E, por diferente, ele queria dizer esquisito como ele nunca tinha visto antes.

Ele tinha chegado à cozinha depois de Robin e Ciborgue. Ravena e Estelar ainda não tinham descido, mas, até aí, tudo normal. Seus dois colegas se aproximaram dele no mesmo instante, sorrindo de uma forma que o estava deixando desconfortável. Conhecendo Ciborgue como ele conhecia, isso provavelmente significava que o homem metálico tinha alguma espécie de desafio em mente, alguma coisa que iria forçar o perdedor a fazer as tarefas dos outros durante uma semana ou mais. Tudo normal.

Foi aí que um acontecimento bizarro ocorreu.

Estelar, alegre e sorridente como sempre, entrara na cozinha. E, um segundo depois, Robin e Ciborgue estavam escondidos do outro lado da mesa, expondo apenas os olhos, que usavam para, aterrorizados, vigiar a princesa alienígena.

O metamorfo bem que se sentiu curioso, querendo saber o porquê de seus dois amigos se comportarem daquele jeito. Também se sentiu tentado a se divertir à custa de ambos, mas, no final das contas, acabou comendo seu desjejum relativamente quieto. Ravena deveria aparecer muito em breve, e ele pretendia falar com ela assim que chegasse.

Só que a empata não apareceu para o café, e isso fez com que o Titã verde se sentisse inseguro. Talvez isso fosse um sinal de que não deveria falar com ela ainda. Talvez devesse esperar mais. Talvez...

_- Não. Nada disso._ – o metamorfo disse a si próprio, mentalmente. – _Nada de esperar._

E então ele se levantou, indo direto para o armário da cozinha, onde pegou um bule, folhas, e açúcar. Poucos minutos depois, tinha uma caneca de chá quente nas mãos, com a qual deixou o recinto. Ao sair, ele cogitou perguntar por que seus dois colegas homens estavam se encolhendo de medo, mas mudou de idéia.

Falar com Ravena era mais importante.

---------------------------------\\-------------------------------------\\---------------------------------

A hora do café-da-manhã já tinha passado, e a empata ainda não tinha se movido. Não importa o quanto pensava, nada parecia ser capaz de resolver seu problema. Nada parecia bom o bastante. E essa incapacidade a estava deixando paralisada. Não apenas se recusava a descer para o café, como também estava começando a realmente temer o momento de falar novamente com Mutano.

A verdade, porém, é que Ravena estava cometendo um erro muito comum: avaliar a reação de outras pessoas a partir de seu próprio ponto de vista e convicções. Assim sendo, não era de se admirar que, até agora, ela não tenha obtido uma boa idéia para um pedido de desculpas; porque, se o fiasco do cinema tivesse sido direcionado contra ela, não haveria qualquer forma de perdão para o ofensor. Nem hoje, e nem nunca.

Era assim que ela estava agora, perdida entre opções que pareciam tão distantes quanto impossíveis. Parada no corredor, diante da porta de seu quarto, de braços cruzados e olhando para baixo, em nada se parecia com a herdeira de Trigon, outrora destinada a trazer ruína para toda a Terra. Parecia uma adolescente como tantas outras, confusa e com medo.

Então, ainda perdida em suas divagações, Ravena sentiu uma mão pousar suavemente em seu ombro esquerdo. Dado o tumulto interior pelo qual estava passando, não estava em condições de identificar pessoas através de suas emoções, mas não precisava. Apenas um residente da Torre Titã era imprudente o bastante para tocá-la desse jeito.

- Você perdeu o café-da-manhã hoje. – A voz de Mutano soou atrás dela, ao mesmo tempo em que um braço verde era estendido à sua direita, segurando uma caneca de chá quente na mão.

A empata pegou a caneca, mas não se virou para olhar seu colega. Ele, por sua vez, soltou o ombro dela, mas não saiu o lugar onde estava.

O metamorfo sabia o que queria dizer. Queria confessar aquilo que sentia, e acabar, de uma vez por todas, com toda aquela angústia.

Infelizmente, porém, ele não sabia COMO dizer o que pretendia. Apesar das declarações de Estelar, Mutano ainda tinha sérias dúvidas sobre se Ravena nutria alguma espécie de sentimento por ele, e, além disso, temia meter os pés pelas mãos de novo, provocando outro acesso de raiva ou coisa parecida.

- Rae... eu... a gente... – gaguejou ele, após um longo tempo de indecisão. – Não agüento mais continuar desse jeito...

A empata segurou a caneca de chá com mais força ao ouvir isso. Pareceu-lhe que o Titã verde estava fazendo aquilo que ela temia: desistir dela.

Ravena há muito tinha percebido que não queria isso. E sabia o que devia fazer. Mas não sabia como. E a indecisão a mantinha como que congelada no mesmo lugar, incapaz de se virar para olhar para o metamorfo, ou ao menos, esvaziar a caneca de chá que esfriava em suas mãos.

Mutano percebeu que a empata não estava dando continuidade à conversa. De fato, a julgar por seu silêncio e o fato de, até agora, ela continuar de costas para ele, tudo indicava que ele estava sendo objetivamente ignorado.

- Rae... – Ele tentou chamar a atenção da garota, sem sucesso.

- Ravena... – Chamou pela segunda vez, sem, no entanto, obter qualquer reação.

- Escute... – Disse o garoto verde, pondo novamente as mãos nos ombros da empata. No entanto, a forma como ela se... sacudiu, se... encolheu... ao ser tocada, persuadiu-o a soltá-la imediatamente.

_- Acho que a Estelar estava mesmo errada, afinal de contas._ – pensou Mutano, enquanto suspirava decepcionado. – _Bom, pelo menos ela tinha boas intenções... talvez... talvez nada disso devesse mesmo acontecer._

Ravena conseguiu sentir a mudança nas emoções que seu amigo irradiava, mas não conseguia identificá-las. Na verdade, nem mesmo era capaz de dizer o que ela própria estava sentindo agora. Sabia apenas que não podia se dar ao luxo de errar. Que não podia se arriscar a dar mais um motivo para que o metamorfo se virasse e fosse embora... de uma vez por todas. O quê dizer? O quê?

Mutano, a esta altura, já tinha percebido que... não adiantava. Que a empata tinha tomado uma decisão para sua vida... uma decisão que... não o incluía. Nada lhe restava a fazer, exceto tentar manter a dignidade, ao se retirar.

Ele se perguntou se não deveria dizer adeus, enquanto se virava e começava a andar para longe, mas achou melhor não. Provavelmente, continuaria sendo ignorado, como até agora. Além disso, apenas sair dali de cabeça erguida... já era doloroso o bastante.

Então, quando estava prestes a fazer a curva no corredor...

- Me desculpa.

Nem como um sussurro aquilo se qualificava, de tão baixa que a voz de Ravena tinha soado. Foi apenas devido à sua audição superior, que o metamorfo conseguira captar ambas as palavras.

Que fizeram um efeito imediato nele; no mesmo instante em que as ouvia, voltava para perto de sua colega.

- Me desculpa. – Repetiu Ravena baixinho, mas, ainda que fraca, sua voz podia ser realmente ouvida agora.

Mutano já não se importava se a garota ainda estava de costas para ele. Tentando confortá-la, colocou ambas as mãos sobre os ombros dela, percebendo no mesmo instante o quanto ela estava tensa.

A empata não seria capaz de dizer o exato porquê de ter falado. Aquilo que acabara de dizer lhe parecia... muito simples... insuficiente. Só sabia... sentira... que precisava fazer alguma coisa... qualquer coisa, antes que o metamorfo finalmente... decidisse partir.

- Eu estava errada. – continuou ela, assim que sentiu as mãos de Mutano se apoiarem novamente em seus ombros. – Eu falei sem pensar... não queria dizer nada daquilo.

Ravena então percebeu que a distância entre ambos tinha diminuído. Sentiu suas costas em contato com o peito do Titã verde, e o calor que ele lhe transmitia. Percebeu também que o braço direito dele tinha dado a volta por baixo de seu queixo, juntando-se ao outro. Ela nunca imaginara que alguém, algum dia, teria a audácia de abraçá-la desta forma, e menos ainda, que ela... não reagiria a isso.

Pelo contrário, esse gesto a compelia a desfrutar cada segundo. A empata se sentia... bem. Sentia-se em segurança. Parecia que, enquanto estivesse nos braços do metamorfo, nada de ruim poderia acontecer. Havia um estranho conforto, em sentir a orelha direita meio que esmagada contra a bochecha dele.

- Também tenho que pedir desculpas. – Mutano disse baixinho, a centímetros da orelha dela. – Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você sozinha, naquele cinema.

A adolescente nada fez, a não ser levantar as mãos, para segurar os braços que a envolviam. Sentia seus olhos se fechando, aos poucos embalada pela voz do garoto que lhe falava agora.

- Não quero mais brigar com você, Ravena... – Continuou ele, sua voz um mero sussurro.

Os dois jovens permaneceram ali juntos, em silêncio, durante vários minutos. Não precisavam de palavras, apenas da presença um do outro. Podiam sentir toda a angústia e o medo da perda se dissiparem gradativamente, e, pouco a pouco, serem substituídos por um suave contentamento. Ali, naquele corredor mal iluminado da Torre, Mutano e Ravena sentiam-se... felizes.

- Rae...? - Chamou o metamorfo. Ela respondeu apertando um pouco mais o braço dele, para mostrar que estava ouvindo.

- Preciso te dizer uma coisa. – Disse o titã verde, num tom de voz um pouco diferente do habitual. Era um tom macio, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, apresentava uma seriedade rígida como aço.

A empata, mais uma vez, nada disse. Apenas virou o rosto para a direita, de modo a poder olhar a face de seu colega mais novo. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela se sentia... ansiosa... para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Ravena. – Mutano calou-se um instante, perdido naqueles olhos de cor púrpura, que tanto gostava. – Eu...

E então, em uma explosão de luzes vermelhas, o alarme de Torre Titã soou.

_- Cara, eu não acredito! Isso é hora!?!_ – O metamorfo gritou mentalmente, mordendo a língua para não acabar gritando de verdade, na cara da garota que estava abraçando.

Durante o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, não saiu de onde estava, dividido entre atender o chamado do dever e dizer logo de uma vez aquilo que pretendia. Porém, eventualmente, Ravena, lentamente, soltou-se dele, dirigindo-se para a sala comum.

Sem outra escolha, Mutano foi atrás dela, prometendo a si mesmo que iria se vingar do desgraçado inconveniente que decidira bancar o espertinho JUSTO HOJE.

Mas, se ele soubesse o que se passava na cabeça de sua misteriosa amiga, sentiria até pena do pobre coitado.

----------------------------------------\\---------------------------------\\------------------------------

Robin, Estelar e Ciborgue já estavam prontos, quando Ravena e Mutano apareceram na sala. Sem fazer muito esforço para esconder seu desagrado com o atraso dos dois, o menino-prodígio explicou a situação.

- Overload está atacando um shopping nos limites da cidade. Parece que está se alimentando do fluxo de energia que normalmente seria consumido pelo conglomerado de lojas. Precisamos chegar lá antes que cause estragos demais.

- É! – exclamou Ciborgue, agitado. – Se não chegarmos logo, ele vai quebrar o lugar todo, incluindo a loja de autopeças que abriram ontem. Seria uma catástrofe!

Mas, na verdade, os dois não precisavam ter se dado ao trabalho. Ravena puxara Estelar, e ambas já estavam voando. Mutano, por sua vez, já estava apertando o cinto de segurança, devidamente sentado em seu lugar no carro.

---------------------------------------\\----------------------------------\\------------------------------

Ravena e Estelar chegaram à cena do crime antes dos rapazes, capazes de voar como eram. A empata estava prestes a adentrar o shopping, quando sentiu a mão da tamaraneana em seu ombro. Só então ela se lembrou que deveria esperar os outros antes de enfrentar a criatura. Overload, um chip de mainframe, tinha a capacidade de criar uma espécie de "corpo" feito de eletricidade, dotado de uma programação destrutiva, e era capaz de causar sérios ferimentos, usando seus relâmpagos. Por mais que quisesse desmantelá-lo até o último átomo, a jovem controlou-se, e aceitou o conselho silencioso de sua amiga, permanecendo parada até a chegada de reforços.

Que não demoraram muito a chegar. Em minutos, ambas as garotas podiam ver a motocicleta vermelha e o carro branco e azul se aproximando. E, em seguida, todos já se encontravam no interior do shopping ameaçado.

O que viram ali era pouco compatível com um ataque de Overload. Nada de destroços, incêndios, ou pânico generalizado. De fato, o único sinal de que algo estava errado, era o fato de o shopping center estar deserto. Várias lojas estavam com as portas escancaradas, e haviam sacolas de compras jogadas no chão, o que sugeria que os freqüentadores do local deviam ter saído às pressas. Fora isso... nada.

Sem perder tempo, Ciborgue começou a examinar os inúmeros dispositivos embutidos em seu braço, buscando a localização exata da criatura que estavam caçando. A empata estava grata por não precisar fazer ela mesma esse serviço de localização. Overload, uma máquina desprovida de real consciência ou emoções, era... complicado de se detectar. Era como um não-evento no universo de emoções que a rodeava, uma semi-existência, não-natural. E o vácuo emocional, gerado por essa criatura, a incomodava, perturbando seu equilíbrio.

A equipe encontrou a criatura no terceiro andar, alimentando-se com a energia dos geradores reserva. Como perceberam imediatamente, Overload estava diferente. Em primeiro lugar, a cor: um laranja brilhante, quase vermelho. Segundo, o chip que a controlava: em vez de ocupar um lugar relativamente estático no interior do corpo elétrico, ziguezagueava de um lado para o outro, ali dentro.

- E então? – desafiou Robin. – Vai se render ou vamos fazer isso do modo difícil?

O vilão artificial virou-se, apenas para ver o líder dos Titãs parado diante dele. Se possuísse essa capacidade, ficaria intrigado com o fato de apenas UM indivíduo se opor a ele. Sua programação, no entanto, reconhecia três parâmetros simples: OBJETIVO, EXECUÇÃO E OBSTÁCULOS.

Obstáculos deviam ser eliminados.

Sem hesitar, Overload virou-se e começou a perseguir seu inimigo solitário, através dos corredores do shopping. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, até que se aproximasse o bastante para desferir um disparo certeiro. Sua vítima não tentava contra-atacar, apenas corria para preservar a vida.

Quando chegou a um espaço mais aberto do shopping, perto da lagoa artificial, que era, normalmente, mantida congelada para patinação no gelo, Robin sorriu. A criatura tinha caído em sua armadilha. Bastava dar-lhe um banho para causar curto em seus circuitos, incapacitando-o por tempo o suficiente para prendê-lo. E seus colegas já estavam prontos para isso.

Assim que Overload saiu do último corredor, viu-se cercado; sua presa, que até aquele momento estava fugindo, virou-se para encará-lo. Percebeu a presença de mais quatro formas de vida próximas, e uma rápida análise revelou-lhe que eram hostis. Mais obstáculos a serem removidos.

- Titãs, AGORA! – Ordenou o menino prodígio, arremessando um disco congelante contra o vilão.

Ciborgue e Estelar abriram o registro das mangueiras de incêndio que seguravam. Ravena arremessou vários latões de lixo, cheios de água do lago artificial, derretido pela falta de energia para acionar os refrigeradores. Mutano, agora com a forma de um grande elefante africano, soprou a água coletada em sua tromba. _Missão Cumprida_, foi o que passou pela cabeça de cada um deles, naquele momento.

Ledo engano.

Nenhum deles previra que Overload fosse capaz de se mover tão rápido. Veloz como um relâmpago, o vilão evitou os jatos d'água sem qualquer dificuldade, alterando o formato de seu "corpo" conforme necessário. Uma espécie de barreira eletromagnética destruiu o disco congelante de Robin, e as gotas d'água que não podiam ser evitadas, foram instantaneamente reduzidas a seus átomos componentes, através de eletrólise.

Aparentemente, a nova programação de Overload também estava lidando mais eficientemente com decisões táticas. Dois relâmpagos foram disparados contra as torneiras de incêndio, inutilizando as mangueiras que Estelar e Ciborgue empunhavam.

Aqueles eram os Titãs, no entanto. A sua surpresa, por maior que fosse, não durou mais do que uns poucos instantes, após os quais a batalha estava em pleno desenvolvimento. Rajadas sônicas e verdes cortavam o ar, tentando atingir a criatura. Objetos envoltos em um brilho negro também eram levitados, e movimentados pelo ar de um lado para o outro, buscando um impacto contra o chip no interior da forma elétrica.

E, é claro, relâmpagos cortavam o ar em velocidades próximas à da luz, errando seus alvos por centímetros a cada disparo. Os cinco adolescentes sentiam o arrepio da eletricidade estática que se acumulava no ar, enquanto saltavam, desviavam e buscavam cobertura contra aquela morte brilhante.

A luta não estava saindo conforme o esperado. Robin logo exauriu seu suprimento de discos congelantes, e não pretendia usar nenhum disco explosivo, exceto em último caso. Diferente das rajadas sônicas de Ciborgue e o poder de Estelar, não era possível para ele ajustar o poder destrutivo de seus explosivos. Dessa forma, o líder dos Titãs decidiu ajudar de outra forma; retirando um maçarico de dentro de seu cinto de utilidades, começou a cortar a fiação elétrica em diversos pontos daquele andar, para que o vilão não pudesse acessar uma nova fonte de energia.

Ravena não estava se saindo muito melhor. Tentava e tentava, mas o novo Overload era ágil demais para que ela o atingisse levitando e arremessando objetos. Além disso, ela estava tendo dificuldades para levantar e controlar a trajetória dos objetos que usava como arma, e a falta de meditação, de sono, somadas às atribulações dos últimos dias, estavam se mostrando um fardo, impedindo-a de manter o estado de calma adequado ao uso e controle de seus poderes. De fato, até mesmo flutuar estava se revelando um desafio.

Ciborgue e Estelar estavam encarregados com o grosso da batalha. O primeiro disparava seu canhão sônico em rajadas mais prolongadas, de modo a perseguir melhor seu alvo. Ajustando a intensidade, para apenas o suficiente para danificar o frágil chip que era o núcleo da criatura, podia poupar energia e assim, lutar durante períodos mais prolongados, sem precisar de recarga. Estelar, por sua vez, compensava a agilidade de seu adversário com uma verdadeira barragem de seus disparos, que o forçavam a desviar-se e mudar de forma, com uma velocidade que parecia impossível.

Mutano, por sua vez, estava se sentindo um inútil. Devido à natureza de seu poder, não podia tocar o vilão que combatia sem ser eletrocutado. Por isso, não tivera outra escolha, a não ser recorrer a ataques indiretos, ou seja: descer do terceiro andar (para onde Overload tinha recuado), até o andar térreo, se transformar em elefante, puxar o máximo de água que pudesse do lago artificial descongelado, e voltar correndo pelas escadas, para soprar essa água nele, na esperança de atingi-lo e, finalmente, ver se dava um curto no mané. Ele estava ficando cansado por conta dessa correria.

Infelizmente, os borrifos d'água do elefante verde apresentavam a mesma precisão que os ataques de seus amigos, ou seja, zero.

_- Cara! Assim não dá!_ – pensou ele esbaforido, enquanto descia as escadas para aspirar mais uma dose de água. – _Já é a sétima vez que eu faço essa viagem e ainda nem cheguei perto de dar um banho nele!_

Por sorte, enquanto obtinha água no lago, o metamorfo lembrou-se de algo. Algo que tinha lido na biblioteca meses atrás.

_Toda a operação militar baseia-se na simulação._

Por apenas um segundo, o elefante verde se perguntou de onde é que aquele pensamento tinha vindo. E depois, usou a tromba para dar um tapa na própria testa:

_- Cara, como eu sou burro! Como é que não pensei nisso antes?_

O metamorfo saiu correndo para o terceiro andar, tão rápido quanto a sua volumosa forma permitia. Ele já não pensava no cansaço, e nem na agilidade excepcional de seu inimigo.

Ele tinha um plano.

------------------------------------\\------------------------------------------\\-------------------------

Enquanto isso, os demais Titãs continuavam a lutar. Ravena, Ciborgue e Estelar continuavam tentando subjugar seu oponente, enquanto Robin continuava a isolar eletricamente o andar. E cada um dos quatro, naquela hora, estava pensando exatamente o mesmo que os demais:

Que era apenas uma questão de tempo, até que um daqueles relâmpagos atingisse um deles.

Ao ver a chegada de um elefante verde, que se espremia todo para conseguir subir pelas escadas, Ciborgue ficou ainda mais preocupado. Seu melhor amigo era um alvo fácil com aquele tamanho todo, sem falar que, a esta altura, já devia estar exausto. Aquela devia ser entre a sexta e oitava viagem em busca de água; quantas mais Mutano agüentaria, antes de ficar sem forças para continuar se esquivando?

Essa preocupação levou-o a tomar uma atitude taticamente incorreta: com o canto do olho, tentou observar seu amigo verde, para ver se ele estava em perigo ou não. Evidentemente, não conseguiria atacar, se defender ou proteger Mutano ao mesmo tempo, mas tal fato nem chegou perto de passar pela cabeça do jovem cibernético. Ele estava fazendo o que achava certo, e dane-se o resto!

O que ele viu, porém, quase fez com que parasse de atirar; o metamorfo, ao invés de borrifar a água em jatos velozes e concisos, estava fazendo-o lentamente, como uma mangueira jorrando milhares de pequenas gotas. A "ducha" borrifada por seu amigo mais novo cobria uma área mais ou menos extensa, à esquerda de Overload, mas se movia devagar o bastante para que o monstro não precisasse fazer nada para evitá-la, além de andar para a direita.

_- Mas o que é que o orelhudo pensa que está fazendo? Ele nem tá tentando acertar! Do que adianta fechar a esquerda se..._ SAQUEI!!

De fato, Mutano tivera uma idéia, e das boas. O vilão artificial não poderia se esquivar para a esquerda, não sem se molhar e sofrer um curto. Então tudo o que Ciborgue precisava fazer era fechar a direita também. Com uma rajada sônica contínua, ele impediu seu alvo de continuar seu curso para a direita. Incapaz de voar, Overload se tornara um alvo fácil. O que se comprovou segundos depois, quando Estelar efetuou seu primeiro disparo certeiro.

E segundo. E terceiro. Décimo. Trigésimo.

As explosões resultantes levantaram uma nuvem de poeira e fumaça, que impediram a visão do vilão por alguns instantes. Certos da vitória, os Titãs reagruparam-se em trono da princesa alienígena, que estava dando seu último disparo. Bastava esperar a nuvem de pó se dissipar, para que pudessem coletar os restos de seu adversário e entregá-lo às autoridades.

Infelizmente, a equipe viu algo inesperado, à medida que a poeira baixava. Luz. Um laranja intenso, quase vermelho, cujo brilho emitia fachos através do pó suspenso no ar. E, quando finalmente a visibilidade retornou aos níveis normais, os Titãs viram a criatura elétrica no mesmo lugar onde fora atingido: uma espécie de campo de força o envolvia, similar à barreira eletromagnética que fora usada para destruir os discos congelantes de Robin.

- Defletores. - Declarou Estelar, sem desviar os olhos.

- Parece que alguém andou fazendo muitas atualizações recentemente. – A voz de Ravena soou, num tom monótono.

- Mas afinal, QUEM é que a gente tá enfrentando? – questionou Mutano, de volta à sua compleição original. – Overload 2.0?

- Parece... – Reconheceu Ciborgue, desanimado. Bem que ele podia usar alguns daqueles truques em si mesmo.

Apenas o garoto-prodígio deixou de registrar um comentário. Isso porque, naquele momento, ele ouviu um som, que temia mais do que os raios de seu oponente:

Choro. Choro de criança.

Um garotinho, de uns três ou quatro anos, estava no outro lado daquele andar, andando sem rumo. Tinha se perdido dos pais, com toda a certeza. Talvez no tumulto que deve ter sido a evacuação deste shopping.

Infelizmente, porém, não foi apenas o líder dos Titãs que ouviu isso. Overload 2.0 aproveitou esse momento de distração para disparar, um raio laranja que chocou-se contra o teto, bem acima da criança que chorava. O concreto fez um som medonho, à medida que rachaduras cada vez maiores se abriam nele. Seriam precisos poucos segundos, até que o primeiro pedaço se desprendesse.

O menino-prodígio não precisava mais pensar. Precisava percorrer quase trezentos metros em instantes, se quisesse salvar a criança. Mas não havia tempo. O primeiro bloco de concreto se soltara, e ele ainda estava longe. Longe demais.

Sem intenção de desistir, ele disparou seu arpéu de escalada. Seu alvo era a parede, logo atrás da criança que chorava. Estava contando com o motor desse aparelho, para puxá-lo mais rápido, talvez o bastante para impedir uma tragédia.

Seu gesto desesperado foi coroado de precisão. Robin conseguiu pegar a criança pela mão.

Uns poucos instantes antes de ambos serem soterrados por toneladas de destroços.

- NÃÃÃOOOO! – Gritou Estelar, voando o mais rápido possível para a montanha de entulho, e então começou a desmontá-la, arremessando pedras e vigas para longe.

Ciborgue, Ravena e Mutano se entreolharam. Em quinze segundos, dois de seus colegas tinham sido postos fora de combate. Sua situação acabava de se tornar bem mais complicada; se com cinco membros a equipe já estava tendo dificuldades, o que dizer de agora, com apenas três?

Dito e feito. Overload 2.0 pareceu rugir, e, com isso, a barreira eletromagnética que o envolvia expandiu-se, como se de repente tivesse explodido. Mutano e Ravena apenas sentiram os cabelos se arrepiando com a estática, mas Ciborgue gritou.

- P.E.M.!

Uma sigla. Uma única sigla proferida, e o homem metálico se encontrava no chão. Agora restavam apenas dois Titãs em condições de luta.

Que logo expulsaram a surpresa de suas mentes, e revidaram. Ravena levantou vôo mais uma vez, e agora arremessava objetos maiores contra seu inimigo, tentando destruir o chip que rodopiava loucamente dentro dele. Mutano, ciente que não podia tocar Overload 2.0, transformou-se em um gorila e carregou seu amigo para longe.

- Desgraçado desonesto! – o Titã cibernético estava furioso e inconformado. – Onde já se viu usar um pulso eletromagnético em mim? Ah, seu covarde, quando eu te pegar...

- Cara, você tá legal? – Interrompeu o metamorfo, preocupado tanto com seu amigo, quanto com a empata, que estava enfrentando a criatura sozinha.

- Paralisado. Demora alguns minutos até meu sistema reiniciar.

- Então fui. Vê se não sai daí até eu voltar. – O Titã verde declarou, virando as costas e disparando de volta para o campo de batalha.

- Cretino. – Murmurou Ciborgue entre dentes, mas seu amigo mais novo já tinha desaparecido.

-------------------------------------\\-----------------------------------\\-------------------------------

Ravena estava com dificuldades.

Seu oponente, que, até agora, tinha praticamente passeado entre os poderes de cinco Titãs, agora estava com sua atenção totalmente focada nela. Além disso, sentia cada vez mais dificuldade em utilizar seu poder nessa batalha. Seu estado emocional abalado, a meditação atrasada, e a queda de três de seus amigos impossibilitavam tudo, salvo os níveis mais básicos de concentração. E, para piorar as coisas, essa nova versão de Overload conseguia se defender muito melhor do que antes. Mesmo que gozasse de controle total, a jovem ainda teria dificuldade para atingi-lo.

Por um instante, contemplou a possibilidade de arrebentar aqueles chuveirinhos de proteção contra incêndio. Overload 2.0 eletrolizaria uma parte da água, mas não toda ela. Bastava molhar seu núcleo, e ele estaria derrotado.

O risco, porém, era grande demais. Água se espalharia por todo o chão, deste andar e dos outros abaixo. E conduziria uma descarga mortal até Ciborgue, Estelar e Robin, isso se ele ainda estivesse vivo, debaixo daqueles escombros.

Não, ela jamais cometeria semelhante imprudência. Jamais arriscaria a vida de qualquer um de seus amigos, não importa a razão. Apenas a sua própria.

E era exatamente o que ela estava fazendo agora. Desviar dos relâmpagos de seu oponente se tornara impossível. A empata, agora, recorria a barreiras de sua energia negra para se proteger, mas elas estavam, lentamente, começando a fraquejar ante àquele assalto impiedoso.

Então, com um estalo, Overload 2.0 finalmente conseguiu arrebentar o escudo de sua vítima, derrubando-a no chão. Ravena não estava realmente ferida, graças ao escudo, mas batera a cabeça na queda, e agora estava zonza demais para poder se mover.

E a primeira coisa que viu, assim que sua visão recuperou o foco, foi laranja. Luz laranja. O monstro elétrico estava a dois passos dela, as "mãos" já concentrando energia, prontas para disparar. Quase podia se ver... triunfo... na postura dele. Triunfo... e deleite.

Ravena reuniu toda a sue força de vontade, tentando parecer desafiadora diante da morte iminente. Ela não iria demonstrar fraqueza diante dessa... coisa. E, quando a luz laranja se tornou forte demais para que ela permanecesse e olhos abertos, pensou apenas nos amigos que iria deixar para trás.

Ela ouviu o estalo ensurdecedor, que acompanhava os relâmpagos arremessados por seu inimigo.

Sentiu o odor nauseabundo de carne queimada invadir suas narinas.

Sem saber se agora estava no céu ou no inferno, a empata abriu novamente os olhos, surpreendendo-se com a visão de:

- _...Verde...?_

Demorou um instante para a empata compreender o que se passava à sua volta. Quando sua visão se ajustou novamente, viu um rinoceronte verde entre ela e Overload 2.0. Mutano.

Que rapidamente ajustou sua forma outra vez: antes que Ravena pudesse reagir, braços de gorila a agarraram e empurraram, fazendo-a deslizar uns bons oito metros pelo chão, antes de finalmente parar. E, quando o metamorfo se virou para encarar o monstro, ela pôde ver a queimadura fumegante nas costas dele, que ocupava todo o espaço da cintura, descendo até o joelho esquerdo. Como, em nome de Azar, ele conseguia suportar a dor?

A empata se concentrava ao máximo possível, para recuperar o uso de seus poderes. Mas a visão de Mutano, saltando e desviando, enquanto tentava atrair Overload 2.0 para longe, a inundava de receio e preocupação. Quanto tempo ele seria capaz de resistir até que...

- Oh, não... – Ravena murmurou baixinho, enquanto seu mundo subitamente entrava em câmera lenta.

Ela viu a perna ferida do Titã verde fraquejar, levando-o ao chão.

Ela viu a criatura brilhante envolvê-lo com seus "braços" de energia.

Ela viu as queimaduras por choque elétrico se espalharem pelo corpo do metamorfo, linhas tortuosas de um verde-claro doentio, que seguiam o padrão dos nervos de seu corpo.

O tormento de Mutano causou um efeito imediato na empata: seu ego espiritual, dormente até aquele momento, manifestou-se em toda a sua glória, na forma de uma gigantesca gralha negra. Não havia mais espaço para qualquer dúvida ou pensamento, exceto:

- SOLTA... ELE... AGORA!!! – Gritou Ravena, enquanto a gralha se transmutava em uma garra colossal, estendendo-se a partir de seu corpo.

E exatamente um segundo depois, essa garra de energia caiu sobre Overload 2.0, com uma força de toneladas. Seu chip, rachado, recomeçou a flutuar lentamente, tentando reconstituir o corpo elétrico dissipado.

Apenas para ser esmagado uma segunda vez. E uma terceira. E quarta. As autoridades, mais tarde, precisariam de uma lupa, para encontrar todos os fragmentos.

Mas Ravena não estava preocupada com isso. De fato, já estava ajoelhada ao lado de seu amigo, determinada a ajudar. Não pensou nos limites de seus poderes curativos, nem na seriedade das feridas dele. Pensava apenas em azul. Luz azul, curativa. Capaz de emendar ossos e regenerar tecidos.

Ela tinha um trabalho a fazer, e, por tudo o que valorizava, ela não.

Iria.

Falhar.

----------------------------------------\\----------------------------------------\\-----------------------

- Onde é que eu estou? – Mutano perguntou a si mesmo, ao recobrar a consciência.

Ele lembrava de ter lutado e se machucado. Lembrava da eletricidade fluindo através de seu corpo, e depois uma queda. Sentia que estava deitado, mas, estranhamente, não se sentia como se estivesse ferido. Na verdade, o garoto verde sentia-se ótimo, com disposição até para correr uma maratona. Parecia que tinha até nascido de novo.

Sem intenção de continuar deitado, o metamorfo sentou-se. Mas quase no mesmo instante em que fez isso, sentiu alguma coisa trombando com ele. Alguma coisa que estava segurando-o no lugar.

Ao abrir os olhos, Mutano viu apenas branco. Mas logo sua visão se adaptou à luz ambiente, e então ele percebeu que, na verdade, era uma pessoa que o estava abraçando. Uma pessoa que usava um capuz azul. Um capuz que ele conhecia bem.

- Finalmente você acordou! – Ravena estava agitada, de uma forma que o Titã verde jamais tinha visto antes. – Achei que você tivesse... pensei que tinha chegado tarde... – Ela então parou de falar, abraçando-o mais forte.

- Tô legal, Rae. Inteiro e pronto para outra. – Mutano respondeu sorrindo, fazendo menção de abraçá-la também.

**SCHPLAFFFF!!!**

O tapa foi tão forte, que a palma da mão de Ravena afundou dentro da bochecha de seu colega; Mutano quase caiu no chão, tamanha a força aplicada contra ele.

- SEU IDIOTA! O QUE PENSOU QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO? TEM IDÉIA DO QUÃO PERTO DE MORTE VOCÊ ESTEVE?

O garoto verde endireitou-se. Em vez de cuidar da face ferida, ele sorria. Isso porque vira os olhos da empata, naquele instante. E estava feliz com o que vira ali.

- QUASE QUE NÃO CONSIGO TRAZER VOCÊ DE VOLTA! – continuou Ravena, que agora estava batendo no peito do metamorfo. – ERA ISSO O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA, BANCAR O MÁRTIR E ME DEIXAR AQUI SOZINHA?

Isso debelou as últimas dúvidas que Mutano ainda tinha. Ele levou ambas as mãos ao rosto de sua amiga, e não se surpreendeu por ela não tirá-las dali.

- Você é um idiota. Idiota e estúpido. – Ela agora falava em seu tom de voz normal, enquanto sentia um polegar limpar uma lágrima de seu rosto.

Então ela sentiu seu rosto sendo delicadamente levantado. Ao erguer os olhos, deparou-se com as duas orbes de jade que adornavam o rosto do metamorfo. Elas estavam semicerradas, a milímetros de seu próprio rosto. Podia sentir a testa dele encostada à sua, a ponta de seu nariz roçando no dele.

- Eu amo você. – Mutano sussurrou baixinho, para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir.

E um instante depois, Ravena sentiu os lábios dele unirem-se aos seus. Isso, assim como a declaração que acabara de ouvir, a assustara; sua primeira reação foi tentar empurrar o garoto verde para longe, mas tudo o que conseguiu, foi fazer suas mãos repousar na cintura dele.

Um beijo. O primeiro beijo de ambos. A empata já tinha lido descrições em alguns de seus romances, e sempre duvidara das palavras selecionadas pelos escritores, incapaz de acreditar que um gesto tão comum, pudesse trazer tamanho êxtase. Agora, ela sabia que o que tinha lido... nem chegava perto da realidade. Não tinha como descrever. Não dava para transmitir a intensidade desse gesto através de papel. Apenas fazendo é que se poderia sentir.

O calor transmitido por um corpo junto ao outro.

A forma como Mutano a segurava junto a si.

Os olhos fechando-se sozinhos, como que a transportando para um mundo de sonhos.

E o mais importante: algo que Ravena nunca acreditara que iria conseguir. Que temia não viver o bastante para obter. E que, trazido pela pessoa em cujos braços ela se aninhava, valia mais do que todos os tesouros do Universo.

_Eu amo você._

Ela jamais se esqueceria deste dia.

Jamais.

**NOTA DO AUTOR**

**Galera, esse capítulo foi difícil de fazer. Mas acabei.**

**Espero que tenha ficado de acordo com as expectativas, e que isso tenha compensado a demora. Foi ruim jogar fora uma semana de trabalho escrito, mas acho que o resultado final valeu a pena.**

**A propósito, para que ninguém sinta que a fic está parada, de agora em diante vou colocar em meu Profile um resumo do progresso do próximo capítulo. Aqueles que o visitaram ultimamente devem ter acompanhado as notícias do avanço. Ou demora dele, :P**

**Como sempre, saúde e paz para todos.**

**Que suas penas jamais descansem.**


	21. Chapter 21

Teen Titans, assim como aquela motocicleta Ninja que vi três dias trás, NÃO me pertence. Lamentável.

**Cap 21**

A ala médica da Torre Titã, diferente dos corredores, era excepcionalmente bem iluminada. Não apenas havia uma abundância de lâmpadas acesas, mas também as paredes, pintadas de branco, ajudavam a refletir a luz, acentuando a claridade.

Aquela sala era o local menos visitado da Torre Titã. Nenhum de seus residentes ia até lá sem motivo; aquele, apesar de sua aparência, era um lugar desagradável, cujo silêncio lhes lembrava que, a qualquer momento, a vida de herói que tinham escolhido... poderia cobrar um alto preço. Os dois jovens que se encontravam ali também costumavam pensar assim.

Até hoje.

Porque foi aqui, nesta mesma sala, em que ambos conseguiram algo... importante. Importante, necessário... desejado. Depois de tanto tempo, Mutano e Ravena finalmente tinham... um ao outro.

Apenas após longos, abençoadamente longos minutos, é que ambos finalmente separaram os rostos um do outro. Ravena tinha uma expressão lânguida na face, e seus lábios tremiam levemente, como se quisessem... mais. Mutano, por sua vez, não tinha palavras para descrever o quão feliz estava se sentindo: como descrever uma sensação que ia além dos sentidos?

Os dois adolescentes continuaram abraçados, a empata descansando a cabeça no ombro do metamorfo. Apesar da surpresa, apesar do coração batendo como se não houvesse amanhã, ela se sentia mais calma e tranqüila do que há muito, muito tempo. Desaparecidas estavam a incerteza, a angústia e a preocupação, seu lugar ocupado por contentamento, uma sensação de segurança, e uma serenidade... diferente daquela que conhecia. Parecia surgir sozinha, sem a necessidade de técnicas meditativas. Era agradável se sentir assim. Ravena podia sentir-se relaxando aos poucos, enquanto sentia dedos acariciando seu cabelo.

Mutano nem estava mais pensando: estava contente demais para isso. Na verdade, estava até se contendo, para não fazer uma algazarra. E era difícil, visto que tinha acabado de realizar um sonho. Quem neste mundo ou em qualquer outro, podia se gabar de ter tanta sorte quanto ele? Quem?

Então, após mais alguns minutos abraçado à empata, ele percebeu o peso dela aumentando mais e mais, ao mesmo tempo em que seu aperto parecia diminuir aos poucos. Olhando para o lado, viu que ela tinha caído no sono em seus braços. Sem perder tempo, o metamorfo pegou a jovem adormecida no colo, e depois colocou-a cuidadosamente, na mesma cama onde ele estivera pouco antes. E foi com grande satisfação, que ele notou que Ravena tinha trançado os braços em volta de seu pescoço, e, mesmo dormindo, parecia não querer largar.

Após finalmente se soltar, ele ainda permaneceu um bom tempo na enfermaria, admirando a garota que amava. Ele nunca tinha visto ela dormindo antes, e tinha alguma dificuldade para acreditar no quanto ela parecia serena... contente até.

O metamorfo ficou ali até ouvir um som de trovão, vindo de dentro da sua barriga. Subitamente faminto, dirigiu-se para a cozinha, sem demora. Era como se tivessem cavado um poço sem fundo em seu estômago. De fato, sentia-se capaz até mesmo de comer um dos (argh!) bifes do Ciborgue...

----------------------------------\\------------------------------------------\\---------------------------

Os demais Titãs saudaram Mutano assim que ele chegou à sala comum. Após conseguir se soltar de Estelar e recuperar o fôlego, o rapaz verde não perdeu tempo em pegar um tablete de tofu tamanho família, para em seguida começar a prepará-lo, de várias formas criativas.

- Caaara, eu tô morrendo de fome. – declarou ele, se segurando para não atacar o tofu cru mesmo. – Parece que eu não como faz uma semana.

- Na verdade, Mutano, você apagou por quatro dias. – a voz de Ciborgue ecoou perto dele. – Se eu fosse você, agradeceria à Ravena e... MINHA NOSSA! O QUE É QUE É ISSO NA SUA CARA???

- Na minha cara...? – O metamorfo levou a mão esquerda até sua face, sem saber do que seu amigo estava falando.

Péssima idéia. Mal ele encostara a mão na bochecha, uma dor lancinante tomou conta dele. Foi por muito pouco, que todas as panelas com tofu quente não foram para no chão.

- Ai ai! Aiaiaiaiaiaiai! – queixou- se ele, contorcendo-se como peixe fora d'água. – Mas o quê...?

Nesse momento, Ciborgue colocou um espelho na frente do metamorfo. Foi ali que ele viu a marca vermelha e pulsante em sua bochecha esquerda. Uma marca em forma de mão.

- Ah, tá... – disse o Titã verde, lembrando-se da razão de aquela marca estar ali. – É que Ravena ficou meio brava por conta de toda essa parada...

- Tô vendo... – respondeu o homem metálico, ainda incapaz de tirar os olhos da cara de seu amigo. – Mano, não quero nem ver quando essa coisa começar a inchar...

Mutano, porém, não estava nem um pouco preocupado com o estado de sua face. Primeiro, porque seu estômago estava praticamente urrando por comida. Segundo, porque ele acabara de se lembrar de uma coisinha:

-Guní. – o metamorfo tentou falar, com a boca simplesmente lotada de tofu e refrigerante. – Mmhf genh eg naganhgu?

A resposta de Ciborgue foi um olhar de nojo, enquanto ele limpava as migalhas de comida que tinham sido cuspidas em seu revestimento.

- Uh. - O garoto verde terminou de engolir o que estava comendo. – Aí, cara, quanto tempo você disse que fiquei apagado, mesmo?

- Quatro dias. Quando eu finalmente cheguei ao lugar onde você estava, pensei que era tarde demais.

- Fiquei tão mal assim?

- Que que você acha? Aquele bicho te pegou num abraço-de-urso por quanto tempo? Dez segundos? Quinze? Você estava um lixo quando cheguei. Se não fosse a Ravena...

- É verdade, né. – Mutano respondeu olhando para o alto, sonhador, com um sorriso idiota no rosto. De repente, parecia que tudo o mais no mudo tinha desaparecido, exceto por uma imagem. Um rosto.

- ... se quer a minha opinião, essa porrada que ela te deu foi mais do que merecida e... EI!! Você tá me ouvindo? – O homem metálico começou a sacudir o ombro do metamorfo.

- Hããã? – Sim, o Titã mais jovem ainda estava sonhando acordado.

- Caraca, verdinho! Desde que você saiu da enfermaria que tu tá esquisito. Tem certeza que o Overload não acertou seu cérebro também não? Tem que ser bom de mira para acertar uma coisa tão pequena...

A provocação, no entanto, caiu em ouvidos surdos. Ciborgue, decepcionado, cogitou até desistir e deixar seu colega em paz... mas isso não era de seu feitio. Sorrateiramente, ele pegou duas tampas de panela, e estava prestes a bater uma na outra quando...

- Aí. – Mutano perguntou, subitamente. – Como foi que o Robin escapou daquelas pedras?

- Ele não te disse não? – Respondeu o Titã cibernético, escondendo as tampas de panela atrás de seu corpo.

- Não, a gente só trocou um "oi" depois que Estelar me largou. Depois vim direto comer. – explicou o garoto verde. – Cara, nem acredito que fiquei apagado por quatro dias!

- Agradeça à Ravena – repetiu Ciborgue. – Ela não saiu de perto de você nem por um minuto, durante todo esse tempo. Raios, Estelar quase precisou arrastá-la dali, para que a coitada aceitasse pelo menos dormir e tomar banho...

- É mesmo? Ela nem quis sair do meu lado? – O metamorfo parecia estar sonhando acordado de novo, com um sorriso que parecia prestes a dar a volta em torno de sua cabeça.

- Com certeza. Por mais que vocês não se dêem bem, ela nunca iria deixar... – o homem metálico começara a explicar, mas então viu, mais uma vez, a expressão de felicidade abobada no rosto de seu amigo verde. – Mutano, falando sério: você ESTÁ esquisito hoje.

- Deixa quieto, amigão. Eu vou lá na sala dar uma olhada no Robin.

----------------------------------------\\---------------------------------------------\\------------------

À medida que se aproximava da sala comum, o Titã mais novo podia ver o sofá, e nele estava seu líder, com o braço direito engessado, descansando. Mutano nunca duvidara que Robin fosse capaz de dar um jeito em algumas toneladas de aço e concreto desabando; com certeza, foi só abrir o cinto de utilidades e tirar alguma bugiganga maluca dali de dentro.

- E aí, Robin? – perguntou o metamorfo, parando atrás do menino-prodígio, sem vontade de se sentar no mesmo sofá em que ele e Estelar se encontravam. – Qual foi o truque?

- Espuma de concreto. Endurece em contato com o ar, e é porosa o bastante para que uma pessoa respire através dela. – respondeu o menino-prodígio, sorrindo. - Cortesia da WayneTech.

- E o braço?

- Ah, isso? – Robin não parecia preocupado. – Faltou espaço para a espuma cobrir a mim e aquele garotinho, então uma parte acabou ficando de fora. De qualquer modo, está tudo bem agora. Ravena já curou a maior parte da fratura.

Nesse instante, Mutano decidiu que não faria mal se sentar na outra ponta do sofá, e passou por seus dois colegas, estranhando o fato de Estelar não ter dito nem uma única palavra. E, no momento em que se sentou, viu uma coisa que o surpreendeu.

- Cara! O que foi que aconteceu com você?!? – Espantou-se ele, ao ver Robin com o torso todo engessado.

A reação do casal sentado na outra ponta do sofá foi... estranha, para dizer o mínimo. Estelar, vermelha como um tomate, levantou-se e saiu praticamente correndo da sala. E o menino-prodígio, por sua vez, parecia sem jeito de responder. Apenas mais tarde, depois de se certificar de que sua namorada não estava por perto, é que ele se inclinou na direção do metamorfo e sussurrou:

- Abraço tamaraneano... quando Estelar me tirou daquela pilha de entulho, ela estava feliz da vida...

- Deu pra notar... – Respondeu o Titã mais jovem, concordando.

-----------------------------------\\---------------------------------------------\\-----------------------

Ravena abriu os olhos devagar, para se acostumar à claridade sempre presente na ala médica da Torre. Achou estranho não estar cercada pela penumbra de seu próprio quarto, mas isso, curiosamente, não a estava incomodando. De fato, a empata se sentia tão despreocupada, tão relaxada, que, antes mesmo de se dar conta disso, fez algo completamente inédito para ela.

Respirou fundo e se espreguiçou, antes de levantar.

Não, Ravena não estava com as sensações que normalmente acompanhavam seu despertar. A preocupação em não perder o controle estava ausente, bem como a sensação de que algo terrível estava prestes a acontecer. Nem mesmo seu maior receio, o perigo de Trigon retornar para uma vingança, estava ocupando qualquer lugar em sua mente agora.

De fato, enquanto subia para a cozinha, o único pensamento presente em sua mente era o de ser uma pena, não haver tantos dias bonitos como este.

-... RAVENA! – Alguém gritou quase que no ouvido da empata.

- O que é? – Perguntou ela, virando-se na direção da voz. Nem fora capaz de se assustar, distraída como estava.

- Pô, finalmente! – um Ciborgue muito agitado estava a seu lado, falando alto e gesticulando de forma exagerada. Já tô te chamando pela quarta vez e você nada!

- Então que tal você ir me dizendo, enquanto vou à cozinha e preparo algo para comer? – Ravena respondeu, sem se deixar afetar pela atitude pouco educada de seu colega.

Essa resposta deixou Ciborgue intrigado. Normalmente, a empata dava respostas do modo mais lacônico possível, e quase nunca deixava a porta aberta para que a conversação continuasse. Além disso, e mais importante, era a forma como ela tinha falado. Era difícil dizer exatamente o quê, mas não era o tom de voz habitual dela; era como se, de repente, a voz de Ravena tivesse ganhado uma vibração extra, como se estivesse ficando diferente do som que ele estava acostumado a ouvir.

Uma vez na cozinha, o Titã cibernético observou sua amiga preparar uma refeição para si, e, mais uma vez, considerou que havia algo... diferente ali. Alguma coisa em sua postura, ou na forma como ela estava, bem, ESCOLHENDO o que iria comer. Não que isso fosse errado, claro, mas não era algo que ela costumasse fazer. Com a exceção de chá, e os seus mundialmente famosos waffles, Ravena parecia considerar todas as outras comidas apenas como fonte de nutrição, e olhe lá...

E foi só quando a empata se sentou para comer, que ele se lembrou que tinha algo para perguntar.

- Aí, Ravena... você não acha que pegou meio pesado com o cabeça-de-alface?

- Como assim? – Questionou ela, sem realmente entender a razão da pergunta.

- Sabe, concordo que ele seja descuidado, e que a gente precise dar uma chacoalhada nele de vez em quando, mas aquilo? Aposto que vai deixar uma marca e...

- Ciborgue! – interrompeu a empata. – Do que é que você está falando.

- Ora, Ravena. - O adolescente metálico respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Daquele tapão que você deu na cara do coitado! Precisava de tudo aquilo?

E então algo estranho aconteceu. O rosto da adolescente assumiu imediatamente uma expressão sonhadora, e ela ficou meio que olhando para baixo, como que perdida em um devaneio.

- Ah... aquilo... – Respondeu ela a meia voz. Sua mente estava longe dali agora, perdida naqueles momentos que se sucederam ao tapa.

Esse comportamento, por parte da empata, deixou Ciborgue meio sem saber o que pensar. Quando fora a última vez em que a tinha visto desse jeito mesmo?

- Sabe, Ravena... – perguntou ele enquanto coçava a cabeça, confuso. – O Mutano ficou com essa mesma cara, quando eu perguntei a ele sobre aquela marca no rosto dele...

- É mesmo? – Questionou a jovem, que tinha achado aquela informação muito agradável... e tinha uma boa idéia do porquê.

Foi então que o Titã metálico desistiu de continuar a conversa. Ele conhecia muito bem esse jeito de falar, bem como o olhar de peixe morto, e se fosse qualquer outra pessoa nesse estado, ele saberia muito bem qual a razão por trás de tudo. Mas Ravena? Ravena E Mutano? Naaaah. Sem chance.

--------------------------------\\------------------------------------------\\-----------------------------

Foi no meio da tarde que Ravena decidiu sair um pouco da Torre. Na verdade, aquele horário estava reservado para meditação, mas a empata se sentira compelida a deixar essa atividade para mais tarde: estava excepcionalmente difícil esvaziar a mente hoje, e, além disso, um certo rastro empático parecia estar implorando para ser seguido. Sempre estivera ali, mas apenas hoje é que seu apelo se tornara... difícil de ignorar.

Ela não estava realmente prestando atenção para onde ia, mas não se espantou nem um pouco, ao perceber que seus passos a tinham levado para uma pequena praia rochosa, ali mesmo na ilha. Uma praia com uma rocha maior, onde estava sentada uma pessoa. Um rapaz de pele verde.

Ela viu que sua aproximação tinha sido percebida. Mutano não tinha saído do lugar onde estava, e nem mesmo se levantado, mas, sorrindo, voltara o olhar para sua direção. Ravena ainda não sabia como se comportar, ante a intensidade daquele par de olhos fixos nela. Sentia-se exposta, encabulada, com vontade de se esconder debaixo de capuz e sumir... mas, apesar disso, sentir o olhar do metamorfo sobre si, daquele jeito, era... muito, muito bom.

- Oi... – cumprimentou o garoto verde, no momento em que a empata se sentou ao seu lado. Seu rosto ainda ostentava um olhar abobado, como alguém que acabara de ver a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Ravena não respondeu imediatamente. Estava de cabeça baixa, e esfregava uma mão na outra, nervosamente. Havia algo que queria perguntar, mas, ainda assim, ela hesitava, como se temesse a resposta que poderia receber. Somente quando o metamorfo se aproximou mais ainda, é que ela finalmente deixou sair a pergunta que atormentava sua mente.

- Mutano... hoje de manhã... aquilo que me disse... você... você estava realmente falando sério?

A razão que levara a empata a fazer essa pergunta era uma só. Insegurança, e ela reconhecia isso. Ravena sabia muito bem a resposta para sua própria pergunta. Nesta mesma manhã, pouco depois de o metamorfo acordar na enfermaria, ela não apenas sentira, mas tinha praticamente se alimentado com o sentimento que ele nutria por ela. Era quente, convidativo... acolhedor e confortável, e, ao mesmo tempo, sólido como o granito. Sim ela sabia o quão sérias foram as palavras dele, mas ainda assim, precisava de confirmação. De outra forma, como ter certeza de que tudo aquilo era real e não sonho?

E a resposta de Mutano foi dada de uma forma... inesperada. A adolescente esperava que ele jurasse em nome do tofu, ou que se levantasse, estufasse o peito e dissesse um monte de baboseiras num sotaque francês falso, mas não. Seu primeiro gesto foi esticar o braço esquerdo, e pegar a mão direita dela na sua. A empata não costumava ligar para cores, mas, naquele momento, a combinação entre verde e cinza, de seus dedos entrelaçados, parecia simplesmente... perfeita.

- Claro que sim. – declarou o metamorfo, enquanto beijava as costas da mão dela. – Nunca se esqueça disso.

O jovem casal, de mãos dadas, permaneceu sentado na rocha por algum tempo, apenas desfrutando um da presença do outro, e daquela paisagem de tarde ensolarada. Porém, isso logo se tornou... insuficiente. Ambos sabiam perfeitamente o que estava prestes a acontecer, quando Mutano começou a se aproximar mais e mais. E a adolescente, encabulada, hesitou por apenas um instante, antes de se permitir ser beijada novamente.

Era um prazer inédito para a empata, saborear aquele momento sem preocupações, sem qualquer medo. Se sentir despreocupada, segura... protegida. Agora, ela quase (quase!) podia entender porque Estelar parecia estar sempre tão feliz. Santa Azar, se sentir amada era algo tão... tão... maravilhoso! Ia ser muito fácil se acostumar com isso.

SPLLOOOOSHHH!!!!!

Mutano e Ravena, encharcados, irritados e assustados, se separaram para poder olhar para o alto. Um balde d'água? Então algum desaforado tinha tido a coragem de jogar um balde d'água (fria, ainda por cima) nos dois?!? Entretanto, ao olhar para o alto, ambos viram que as janelas da Torre Titã estavam fechadas. Além disso, como acabavam de lembrar, as muitas janelas da Torre Titã não abriam, com exceção daquelas localizadas nos quartos. E isso significava apenas uma coisa: quem quer que tenha decidido jogar água nos dois era abusado o bastante para fazer isso bem perto deles. Quase que ao mesmo tempo, a empata e o metamorfo voltaram seus olhares para o nível do solo.

Apenas para ver algo que nunca teriam sido capazes de antecipar.

Nas águas da baía se desenrolava um fenômeno... curioso, para dizer o mínimo. A poucos metros dos dois, a água do mar parecia estar sendo espontaneamente jogada para o alto, em vários jatos e ângulos, que faziam daquilo uma imitação quase perfeita de um chafariz. De fato, haviam vários jatos d'água que eram emitidos a partir de um ponto comum, no mar, e eles se moviam com sincronia exemplar. Além disso, as muitas gotículas de água suspensas no ar interferiam com a luz daquela tarde, fazendo com que um arco-íris aparecesse, bem em cima do casal estupefato. Com toda a certeza, era aquilo que tinha derramado água neles.

Mutano, surpreso, não pôde evitar de ficar parado, com um sorriso bobo na boca, admirando a beleza do espetáculo que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos. Ele não sabia de onde aquilo vinha, e na verdade, pouco se importava.

Ravena, por outro lado, estava vendo outra coisa. Não tinha prestado a mínima atenção para cores e formas, mas na base do "chafariz", naquilo que estava impelindo a água para o alto. E ela estava horrorizada com o que estava vendo ali.

Logo abaixo do nível da água, havia um sifão negro. Um sifão feito de energia negra.

_- Ah, não... nãonãonãonãonão. Não!_

Naquele mesmo instante, ela se virou e começou a andar para longe. Tinha se esquecido! Não lhe era permitido sentir! Ela precisava sair dali, precisava sair de perto de Mutano, imediatamente. Antes que alguma tragédia acontecesse.

- Rae, aonde você tá indo? Não quer mais ver? – Perguntou o metamorfo, quando percebeu que ela estava se afastando.

- Preciso ir. – Ela respondeu, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção na voz.

A forma como ela respondeu, assim como o caminhar, rápido e duro, mostraram ao Titã verde que havia algo errado. Muito errado.

- Rae, o que é que tá havendo? – Perguntou ele, caminhando logo atrás dela.

- Preciso ir. – Repetiu a empata.

- Ravena, me diz o que é que está acontecendo! – Mutano exigiu, segurando-a pela mão.

- Me solta, Mutano! – A empata protestou. Sua voz estava anormal. Parecia... desesperada, quase em pânico.

- Não! – se ele tinha alguma dúvida, esta acabava de se dissipar. Alguma coisa estava errada, e, pelo visto, Ravena pretendia se fechar mais ainda, fingir que nada havia acontecido entre eles... fugir, em outras palavras.

- Estou falando para você me soltar! – Ameaçou ela, com os olhos brilhando em uma luminosidade branca.

- Não! – respondeu o metamorfo, agora prendendo a garota pela cintura. – Não até você me contar o que é que está havendo!

Mas ela não se dignou a responder. Meramente se concentrou um pouco, e se teleportou de volta para seu quarto. Uma vez lá, no entanto, a pressão em sua cintura mostrou-lhe que seu plano de fuga não tinha sido bem-sucedido. De alguma forma, Mutano tinha sido trazido junto.

Existe algo que precisa ser dito sobra a capacidade de teleportação de Ravena. Não é teleporte DE VERDADE. Um verdadeiro teletransporte envolve dissipar suas moléculas em um dado lugar, para depois reagrupá-las em outro. Na verdade, o que a empata fazia era movimentar-se através das dimensões, abrir portais. Era como se pegasse um atalho, para chegar a outro ponto no espaço. E era essa a razão pela qual Mutano, agarrado a ela, viera junto.

A jovem, no entanto, ainda não tinha desistido. Desesperada para escapar do metamorfo, começou a se teleportar ao acaso, sem ao menos pensar aonde é que poderia estar indo. Por um microssegundo, eles se viram na Ponte de Jump City, no Grand Canyon, no Memorial Lincoln, no Deserto de Atacama, na sala comum da Torre Titã, um lugar esquisito que só tinha branco, o topo do Monte Rushmore, entre outros.

----------------------------\\------------------------------------------\\---------------------------------

-Ôôô, Ciborgue? – Robin perguntou, largando o controle do videogame.

- Que foi? – O adolescente metálico respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da tela do televisor.

- Você viu o mesmo que eu vi?

- Mano, eu só vejo que agora estou com uma volta de vantagem sobre você.

- Ciborgue... foi só por um instante, mas eu juro que vi o Mutano agarrando a Ravena.

O carrinho azul, tão logo essa frase acabara de ser pronunciada, iniciou uma manobra absurda, como se seu motorista tivesse perdido o controle. Momentos depois, nada restava dele, além de uma pira de chamas.

- Como. É. Que. É? – O Titã cibernético mal podia acreditar que seu líder pudesse ter usado um truque baixo como esse, só para não perder a partida.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse. Por um segundo, eu vi Mutano agarrando a Ravena pela cintura. Foi bem ali! – Declarou o menino-prodígio, apontando para um canto da sala.

- Mutano agarrando Ravena? – Questionou Ciborgue, com incredulidade evidente em sua voz. – Robin, você pode me mostrar exatamente onde eles estavam quando você os viu?

- Bem aqui. – Foram suas últimas palavras, antes de se posto a nocaute por um dardo tranqüilizante, disparado por seu colega de metal.

- Amigo Ciborgue, o que significa isso? – Perguntou Estelar, que tinha acabado de chegar à sala.

- Me ajuda a levar o Robin para a enfermaria, Estelar. – respondeu ele, tranqüilo como quem fala de um assunto corriqueiro, como o clima. – Ele estava tendo alucinações de novo... acho que andou mexendo novamente naquela máscara velha do Slade.

- Ah, sim. – respondeu a tamaraneana, enquanto transportava seu inerte namorado para a ala médica. – Creio, amigo, que seja a hora de destruirmos aquele vil artefato.

- É. Acho melhor mesmo.

-----------------------------------------\\------------------------------------\\--------------------------

A seqüência de saltos dimensionais só terminou quando não restavam forças para que Ravena continuasse. Ela e Mutano se encontravam no topo da Torre agora, cansados demais para se mover.

- Rae... – Mutano, sem fôlego, perguntou pelo que julgava ser a centésima vez. - O que é que está acontecendo?

A empata não pôde conter um suspiro de insatisfação ao ouvir isso. Como se não bastasse ela ser forçada a se lembrar da triste realidade que era sua natureza, ser forçada a desistir do que de mais precioso ela agora possuía, o metamorfo ainda teimava em dificultar as coisas. Será que ele não percebia o quanto era doloroso para ela fazer isso? Renunciar a tudo, e fingir que nada jamais havia acontecido?

- Vir aqui... foi um erro. – disse ela, sem olhar para o rosto do garoto à sua frente. - Isso não pode acontecer novamente.

- O QUÊÊÊ??? Mas... mas por quê?

- Será que você não entende, Mutano? – Ravena perguntou. - Não viu o que aconteceu ali na praia?

- Não, o quê? – e, após um instante de recordação. - Peraí. Por acaso você tá falando do chafariz?

- Meus poderes. – respondeu a adolescente, com amargura em cada entonação de sua voz. – Eu não devo... não posso sentir nada.

- Rae, que bobagem é essa? Claro que você pode!

A empata esfregou as têmporas com os dedos, nervosa. Ela quase tinha se esquecido, da capacidade que o metamorfo tinha de ser irritante.

- Não, Mutano. Eu. Não. Posso. – Ela falou devagar, controlando-se para não acabar gritando. – Meus poderes se descontrolam sempre que eu sinto alguma coisa! E isso faz com que as coisas se quebrem, explodam ou derretam! Quer correr esse risco, de todo o dia poder se machucar, ou pior?

- Sem hesitar. – Ele respondeu meio surpreso, como se a resposta que dera fosse completamente óbvia.

Ravena precisou respirar fundo, antes de responder. De fato, suprimir suas emoções era uma tarefa impossível, com o metamorfo por perto. Nesse exato instante, ela estava, ao mesmo tempo, furiosa e comovida com ele. Furiosa, por ele conseguir dizer uma burrice tão grande como a que acabara de dizer; e comovida, por ele proferir palavras... tão lindas assim.

- Mas eu não. Nunca me perdoaria se... – Ela começou a responder, mas, com um gesto, Mutano a interrompeu.

- Ravena, eu não faço você feliz? – Perguntou ele, que começava a ter dúvidas, sobre se esse papo de "não poder sentir" era mesmo a única razão para a empata rejeitá-lo.

Mais uma vez, ela se viu forçada a encarar uma pergunta para a qual não estava preparada. Qual seria a verdadeira resposta, após o passado turbulento de ambos?

- Eu não sei o que é felicidade, Mutano. Não de verdade. – ela respondeu cautelosamente. – Mas... se for parecido com aquilo que você estava sentindo hoje de manhã... que estava sentindo ainda há pouco... – mais uma pausa: era possível até provar a tensão presente no ar. – Então sim, você me deixa muito feliz.

- Ravena, a gente pode dar um jeito... – disse o metamorfo, segurando as mãos da empata nas suas. – Aposto que a gente consegue superar essa...

Dizer que a jovem não se sentiu tentada, diante da determinação daquele homem à sua frente, teria sido uma grande mentira. Mas ela precisava ser forte: por mais que quisesse ceder, não podia se arriscar a, um dia, vê-lo ferido ou pior, por sua causa.

- Desculpe, Mutano... mas eu não posso. – Respondeu ela, soltando as mãos dele e se afastando. Sentia que carregava todo o peso do mundo no coração, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de fraquejar.

Magoado, o metamorfo viu a empata caminhando em direção à escadas, para longe dele. Então, era assim que ia ser? Mal havia começado, e já iria acabar?

- Você tá é fugindo, Ravena! – gritou ele, em parte por despeito, e em parte por desespero, mesmo. – E você só tá fazendo isso porque está com medo!

Havia alguma coisa na voz dele, e na acusação de covardia, que a empata simplesmente não conseguiu engolir. Um instante depois, estava cara a cara com Mutano mais uma vez, respondendo no mesmo tom:

- Claro que eu tenho medo! Acha que foi simples tomar a decisão que acabei de tomar? Acha que eu gosto disso? Acha que é fácil viver sempre com medo de destruir tudo à minha volta? De ferir as pessoas próximas? Amigos?

- Mas Ravena. – a voz dele estava num tom muito mais macio agora. – Por acaso medo não é uma emoção, não?

Ela já tinha sido atordoada antes. Explosões, quedas, rajadas de energia, impactos de todos os tipos, ataques mentais, tudo. Mas nada, absolutamente nada, jamais exercera tamanho impacto sobre ela. A empata ficou como que paralisada, incapaz até mesmo de respirar adequadamente, enquanto o metamorfo continuava a falar:

- Pô, Rae, você vive dizendo que não pode sentir, que seus poderes isso, que seus poderes aquilo... mas você sente do mesmo jeito! Aí fica morrendo de medo que alguma coisa exploda, e aí enterra tudo lá no fundo, finge que nada aconteceu, e não só fica acumulando tudo até quase ter uma crise, como faz tudo isso por causa de uma emoção que você mesma diz que não devia estar sentindo! Ou que deveria estar é controlando! Ou sei lá!

Ok, a descrição feita pelo metamorfo era um pouco exagerada, mas ainda assim, essencialmente correta. Ou pelo menos, Ravena não conseguia encontrar um argumento para dizer que ele estava errado.

- Qual era aquele ditado mesmo? – Mutano parecia estar falando para si mesmo agora. – "Não terei medo. O medo é a morte da alma. O medo é o assassino pequeno que traz..." traz o quê mesmo? Obli... Obe... ah sim! "O medo é o assassino pequeno que traz a obliteração. Não permitirei que o medo passe através de mim ou por sobre mim. Aonde o medo passou nada restou. Apenas eu permaneço". É, acho que é isso.

E, pela segunda vez naqueles últimos cinco minutos, Ravena sentiu como se sua cabeça fosse um gongo atingido com muita força. Aquilo que o Titã verde acabara de recitar era a Litania Contra o Medo, que se encontrava no livro Duna, um calhamaço de mais de mil páginas. O fato de ele ter lido um livro como esse, sem figuras, com letras miúdas e uma leitura difícil, era algo que desafiava sua noção de normalidade. O que dizer então, do fato de ele ter lido com atenção, o bastante para se lembrar daquela passagem?

- Rae? - A voz do metamorfo arrancou-a de suas divagações.

- Hã? – respondeu ela, ainda atordoada.

- Você não tem nada a dizer, não?

- Eu... eu não sei... os monges sempre me ensinaram... Azar...

- Ravena, nem VOCÊ sabe direito o que é que esses seus poderem fazem. Aposto que a tal de Azar também não sabia com o que estava lidando.

- E daí?

- E daí que ela provavelmente deve ter decidido sacrificar a sua felicidade, a correr o risco de ver Trigon passeando aqui neste universo!

A empata chegou a abrir a boca para protestar, mas calou-se. Isso era, de fato, a cara de uma decisão que Azar tomaria. Sem hesitar.

- Ravena, tudo o que eu peço é que você tente. – falou Mutano. – Você precisa sentir suas emoções se quiser controlá-las. Puxa, só um pouquinho a mais de cada vez, por que não?

A adolescente nada respondeu, pensativa. De fato, aquilo que ele dissera fazia sentido... muito sentido. Mas seria realmente possível? Haveria alguma esperança para ela?

- É por isso que eu quis que você visse aqueles filmes, Rae. – continuou o metamorfo, envolvendo a empata sem seus braços. – Sabe, mesmo que não dê para controlar completamente, se você soltar só um pouquinho de cada vez, não tem problema, tem? Melhor que ficar prendendo tudo que nem panela de pressão...

Ravena se aninhou no braços de seu colega. Agora, finalmente entendia o porquê de ele insistir tanto nesse assunto.

- Você está certo. – disse ela. – Estou com medo.

Então Mutano segurou-a com mais força. Ele não permitiria que ela continuasse a se sentir assim.

- Se a gente trabalhar junto, Rae, consegue dar conta de qualquer coisa. – e então, em um tom de voz infinitamente mais sério. – De qualquer forma, eu te digo isto: não vou desistir de você, não importa o que aconteça.

E foi nesse instante que a decisão de Ravena foi tomada. Se aquele homem, que a segurava nos braços, estava disposto a tudo por ela, se ele estava disposto a encarar todos os obstáculos que estivessem à frente... como ela poderia fazer menos?

- Eu vou tentar. – A empata falou cautelosamente, mas, na verdade, queria dizer que, fosse possível ou não, iria dar um jeito de conseguir.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Mutano quase... inflou. E extravazou a alegria com um abraço quase tão apertado quanto aqueles que Estelar costumava dispensar. Ravena estava quase sufocando, mas esse desconforto era mais do que compensado, pela quantidade maciça de felicidade que irradiava dele.

Em breve, o aperto de urso relaxou. No exato momento em que a empata viu um rosto verde, aproximando-se do dela.

- Agora não, Mutano. – disse ela, afastando o rosto dele com ambas as mãos. – Preciso meditar antes de começar a sentir coisas sem perder o controle.

- Aw, Ravena...!

- Agora não, Mutano. – Repetiu a empata, empurrando-o com um pouco mais de firmeza.

- Só unzinho...! – O metamorfo insistiu, balançando as sobrancelhas. – Deixa, vai!

- Não.

- Aaah.

Apesar dessa recusa, ambos voltaram de mãos dadas para o interior da Torre. Caminharam juntos até a porta do quarto da empata, onde ela se virou para se despedir até a manhã seguinte.

Não teve a chance de fazer isso. Antes de proferir uma única palavra, o metamorfo, sem qualquer aviso, já a puxara para junto de si mais uma vez, e a beijava com uma paixão ainda mais intensa do que na última vez. E, enquanto sentia seu corpo pressionado contra o dele, e dedos passeando por seu cabelo, algo... diferente... aconteceu. Não, não era a presa que arranhava levemente seu lábio inferior. Tampouco era a estática, espalhando arrepios em todo seu corpo. Não era nem mesmo aquela sensação de estar flutuando, como se não estivesse realmente ali.

Naquele instante, Ravena sentiu como se tivesse ocorrido uma explosão de... cor-de-rosa.

Mesmo de olhos fechados, ela pôde ver, por um instante, uma luz cor-de-rosa ocupar sua vista.

E, mesmo sabendo ser impossível, poderia jurar que sentira o gosto da cor rosa. O cheiro dessa cor.

- Eu não tinha te dito que hoje não? – perguntou a adolescente alguns minutos depois, quando eles finalmente se soltaram. Tinha tentado, e falhado miseravelmente, em conter um súbito impulso, de ficar sorrindo que nem boba. – Alguém podia ter nos visto!

- A culpa é sua. – respondeu Mutano, descarado. – Quem mandou ser tão linda? Eu tive que roubar um beijinho...

- Você não tem jeito, sabia?

- Eu sei! – Respondeu ele, com um sorriso que deixava todos os dentes à mostra. - Não é o máximo?


	22. Chapter 22

Teen Titans não me pertence. Sabe, já estou começando a ficar cansado de repetir isto...

**CAP 22**

Ravena abriu os olhos devagar, sonolenta. Tinha uma sensação estranha, diferente daquela que seu colchão e cobertores normalmente proporcionavam. O que era aquilo sobre o que estava deitada? Grama?

De fato, era grama. Uma grama de um amarelo vivo, quase dourado. Levantando-se aos poucos, a empata percebeu que não estava mais em seu quarto, e sim num campo, com a grama amarela se estendendo até onde a vista alcança. Um sol rosa iluminava a paisagem, e ela se encontrava sob a sombra de uma árvore, cujas folhas também tinham uma cor rosa, tão berrante quanto tudo o mais que podia ser ver por aqui.

Nevermore. Mas como, afinal, ela poderia estar aqui? O que poderia ter acontecido? Intrigada, em busca de uma resposta para esse enigma, Ravena mal era capaz de perceber o ambiente à sua volta, e provavelmente permaneceria assim por muito mais tempo, se um som inesperado não a forçasse a ficar alerta novamente.

- IUPIIIII!!!!

Sim, ela sabia que a lógica do mundo real (assim como as leis da física, química, etc.) tinham pouca ou nenhuma influência sobre este lugar, mas, mesmo assim, este era um som que ela jamais ouvira antes. Nem no mundo real, nem aqui.

E foi por essa razão que a empata decidiu procurar a fonte de tudo. Esta era a sua mente, afinal de contas, e ela não tinha a menor intenção de sair, não sem antes saber o que estava acontecendo.

Após alguns momentos de caminhada, pôde ver a primeira coisa que não combinava com a paisagem. Algumas centenas de metros de distância, Ravena via o que parecia ser um morro pequeno, destoando da paisagem basicamente plana à sua volta.

Aproximando-se mais ainda, pôde perceber mais coisas que não combinavam com o ambiente, A música. O som de conversa. Risadas. E isso, naquele lugar, era algo tão normal quanto Ciborgue comendo tofu, Robin relaxando numa praia, ou Silkie fazendo dieta. Mas, antes que pudesse se perguntar sobre o que estava acontecendo, ela viu. Viu e se surpreendeu.

Suas oito emoções estavam reunidas à volta do que parecia ser uma cesta de piquenique. E que cesta! Era bem maior do que o sofá da Torre Titã, e estava praticamente transbordando com doces, salgadinhos, frutas, bebidas e muito mais. Não era possível identificar a fonte da música que dava ritmo à festa, mas a empata suspeitava que estivesse em algum lugar dentro do morro que tinha visto antes, que, na verdade, era uma pilha gigantesca de brinquedos, fantasias e pijamas, com um malão aberto no topo.

Ravena gastou alguns instantes olhando para a mala, perguntando-se como era possível guardar ali aquela montanha de tralha que tinha diante de si. E então se lembrou de onde estava, e removeu essa pergunta da mente, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava seus olhos para as oito emoções que festejavam.

Conhecimento e Sabedoria estavam sentadas uma ao lado da outra, conversando com uma animação nunca vista antes. Rude estava mergulhada até a cintura dentro da cesta, comendo com uma voracidade que justificava seu nome. Raiva, surpreendentemente, estava livre, e segurava uma tigela de biscoitos moldados em forma de gente, dos quais devorava apenas a cabeça. Timidez estava um pouco afastada das demais, e olhava para a comida hesitante, como se precisasse de permissão para tocar nela. Coragem e Afeição estavam juntas, felizes, jogando Felicidade para o alto, que, por sua vez, não parecia ser capaz de parar de rir.

A empata apreciou o estranho espetáculo por algum tempo, e especialmente a presença de sua emoção cor-de-rosa, cujo retorno parecia ser o motivo desta comemoração. As oito personificações de sua mente, por outro lado, pareciam não perceber que ela estava ali, ou talvez estivessem prestando atenção demais uma na outra.

De qualquer forma, a presença de Ravena foi rapidamente descoberta. E quando isso aconteceu...

- Rae-Rae!!! – a emoção de capa rosa gritou ao se chocar com a verdadeira empata, quase levando ambas ao chão. – Olha pra mim! Eu voltei, voltei!!

- Estou vendo, Felicidade. – respondeu a jovem com um suspiro, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se soltar. – E meu nome é Ravena, caso tenha se esquecido.

- Rae! Rae-Rae! Rae, Rae-Rae! – a emoção rosa parecia incapaz de soltar a vítima de seu abraço, e pulava como se fosse uma bola de basquete. – Você TEM que trazer o carinha verde aqui de novo! Ouviu? Quando é que você vai trazer ele para visitar a gente? Hein? Hein?

- O... o quê?? – a empata mal podia acreditar em seus ouvidos. Felicidade queria que Mutano fosse trazido até aqui? Para o interior de sua mente?

Ravena sempre soubera que seu lado cor-de-rosa era meio maluco, e esse pedido confirmava isso. Ela ficou quieta, enquanto um balão de pensamento se formava acima de sua cabeça. E dentro dele, podia ver a si mesma, lendo tranqüilamente no sofá da sala comum, enquanto Robin, Ciborgue e Estelar cuidavam de seus respectivos afazeres. Então, sem aviso... BUM! A empata viu a própria cabeça explodir que nem traque, deixando apenas uma ponta de fósforo queimado em seu lugar.

- De jeito nenhum! – gritou Ravena, subitamente alarmada. – De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Ora – uma voz soou, próxima a ambas. – Eu diria que essa responsabilidade é minha.

A empata e sua emoção de capa rosa olharam para o lado. Viram Sabedoria se aproximando, e, logo atrás dela, estavam as demais emoções, uma miríade de capas coloridas, contrastando com a grama amarela. Ravena apenas levantou a sobrancelha questionadora, enquanto decidia se acreditava ou não no que tinha acabado de ouvir: Teria a sua contraparte marrom realmente proposto um disparate desses?

- Seu... "amigo"... fez uma sugestão muito interessante hoje de tarde. – explicou Sabedoria. – E confesso que não entendi completamente o que ele quis dizer, por isso...

- Por isso você quer fazer suas perguntas diretamente a ele. – completou Ravena. – E quer trazê-lo para dentro da minha cabeça?!?

- Exato.

- E o quê, me diga. – a adolescente estava fazendo força para manter a cortesia. – Faz você pensar que eu vou concordar com isso?

- Sabe... quando fiz essa proposta às outras, estava esperando uma reação similar à sua. – a emoção marrom estava deliberadamente evitando a pergunta. – Imagine a minha surpresa ao ver minha idéia receber aprovação... praticamente unânime.

- Praticamente?

- Timidez teme que Mutano não goste de alguma coisa que possa ver por aqui. Teme que ele se assuste, corra para longe, e nunca mais volte.

Essa não era a resposta que a empata estava esperando. Quer dizer, então, que Conhecimento aprovava essa idéia maluca?

- A vinda dele irá, com toda a certeza, levantar muitos tópicos interessantes. Tópicos que pretendo registrar e catalogar da maneira devida. – explicou-se a emoção de capa amarela, ao sentir o olhar de Ravena sobre si. – E, a bem da verdade, não sou a única curiosa para vê-lo.

- Não é a única curiosa para vê-lo. – Repetiu a empata, num tom chapado. Por alguma razão, esse interesse repentino pelo metamorfo estava incomodando-a.

- Talvez seja mais correto dizer que todas nós temos algum tipo de curiosidade... estou certa de que você pode deduzir a natureza de alguns deles.

Isso certamente era possível. Sabedoria e Conhecimento tinham declarado o que pretendiam fazer com o metamorfo, e Ravena tinha uma boa idéia do que Afeição e Felicidade iriam aprontar. Não tinha idéia das intenções de Coragem e Rude, mas suspeitava que elas não fariam nada perigoso. Timidez provavelmente ficaria olhando de longe, escondida, sem jeito de dizer o que quer que esteja em sua mente. E Raiva...

Ela gastou alguns momentos observando sua emoção de capa vermelha, que estava sentada ali perto, roendo um grande osso de... alguma criatura (_De onde é que saiu aquilo?_). Tinha qualquer coisa de estranho nisso, mas o que poderia ser? Não parecia haver nada de diferente em seu comportamento. Seria possível que...?

- O que isso significa? - A empata perguntou indignada, ao perceber que Raiva estava livre. – Por que ela está solta? Quem é a responsável por isso?

- Você, duuuuh! – Rude provocou, esmagando um sorvete contra a própria testa. – Quem mais?

- O quê?!? – Ravena estava chocada. – Eu nunca...

A emoção de capa laranja, no entanto, não estava disposta a ouvir.

- Ai, Mutano, eu prometo que vou tentar me soltar. – cantou Rude em voz de falsete. E então, continuou em sua voz normal. – Cê não se esqueceu disso ainda, né?

Foi então que a adolescente lembrou da promessa que tinha feito ao Titã verde, algumas horas antes: não mais se esforçar para suprimir o que estava sentindo. Não sabia como e nem SE isso era possível, mas sua determinação não tinha mudado; iria fazer todo o possível para conseguir.

- Mas isso não significa que você vá ter passe-livre ou coisa parecida. – declarou Ravena, olhando diretamente para sua emoção de capa vermelha. – E menos ainda que você vá algum dia chegar perto de qualquer um de meus amigos!

- Amigos, hein? – Raiva parecia estar se divertindo com essa palavra. – Isso que dizer que do seu namoradinho eu posso?

O olhar da empata se tornou tão gélido, que teria sido capaz de reduzir muitos vilões a uma ruína balbuciante.

- Eu posso ter prometido a ele que iria tentar parar de suprimir vocês. – ela falou, e havia um mundo de ameaça em sua voz. – Mas EU é quem estou no controle. E, se para isso eu precisar amarrar pesos em suas pernas e depois te jogar num lago, eu o FAREI. Entendeu?

- Não precisa ter medo, Ravena. – havia desdém na voz de Raiva, mas isso provavelmente era o mais próximo que ela poderia chegar de uma retratação. – Tem algo que eu quero e, para isso, preciso do pirralho verde vivo e intacto. Pelo menos por enquanto...

Então a emoção vermelha se afastou. Ravena a vigiou enquanto isso, meio convencida de que devia esperar por algum tipo de encrenca. Mesmo sem a influência de Trigon para fortalecê-la, Raiva ainda permanecia rebelde e perigosa. Uma lembrança constante daquilo que ela poderia vir a se tornar

- Ouvi o que vocês conversaram. – uma voz soou atrás da empata. – Obrigada.

- Pelo quê?

- Você não negou quando Raiva disse que Garfield é nosso... seu... namorado. – Respondeu Afeição, contente.

Ravena se virou, para poder observar seu alter-ego púrpura. Afeição... o completo oposto de raiva, mas, não obstante, uma emoção que, durante anos, ela tinha se esforçado ao máximo para suprimir. Ela sempre receara as possíveis conseqüências, caso se permitisse expressa-la. Hoje, no entanto...

- Você pode ser frustrante de vez em quando, Afeição. – confessou a empata. – Não sei o que faço para lidar com você.

- É por isso que precisamos do Garfield, bobinha. – declarou a emoção púrpura. – E então, você... vai trazer ele aqui?

O quarto de Ravena sempre fora um lugar escuro, mesmo durante o dia, com a janela aberta e luzes acesas. Agora, porém, no meio da noite, era praticamente impossível ver alguma coisa. Mas, se alguém estivesse ali agora, ouviria um som vindo da cama aonde ela se encontrava, adormecida.

- Está bem.

---------------------------------------\\-----------------------------------------\\-----------------------

- Yeouch!! – Mutano gemeu de dor, ao cair de cara em uma das muitas rochas flutuantes de Nevermore. – Não dava pra ter me segurado, não?

- Foi você quem soltou a minha mão. – respondeu Ravena, aterrissando ao lado dele. – E eu digo bem feito. Quem mandou tentar se exibir?

- Eu não estava me exibindo! – Protestou o metamorfo.

- Ah, não? Então por que você se soltou? – Questionou a empata.

- Ora, porque... – e então ele se calou, indeciso. Deveria dizer que tinha se assustado com a paisagem espectral à sua volta? Tinha a forte impressão de que isso poderia ofender a garota à sua frente, e esse era um erro que ele NÃO queria cometer. – Ah... uh... porque eu... você sabe... achei que conseguiria abrir as asas a tempo...

- Então você ESTAVA se exibindo. – concluiu Ravena. – Bem-feito.

- Humf. – Mutano grunhiu, emburrado. – O que foi que a gente veio fazer aqui, mesmo?

- Eu não te traria aqui se não fosse importante, então se acalme. – a empata estava sendo propositalmente vaga. Ela própria não tinha muita certeza do que esperar. – Eu e você precisamos conversar com alguém.

- Alguém? Tem alguém aqui além da gente? – o garoto verde se surpreendeu por um instante. – Ah, já sei! Você tá falando das outras Ravenas que vivem aqui, né? Aquelas que representam suas emoções ou coisa parecida?

- Exatamente. – Respondeu ela, enquanto unia várias das rochas que flutuavam ao acaso, de modo a formar um caminho de pedra.

- Já conheci três delas. A Ravena felizinha, a Ravena medrosa, e a corajosa. – recordou Mutano, enquanto seguia a empata através da paisagem. – Foi naquele dia que eu descobri que você me achava engraçado. – Completou ele, sorrindo.

- Não acho não. – Declarou a empata.

- Acha sim. – Insistiu o metamorfo.

- Não acho não.

- Acha sim.

- Não acho não.

- Acha sim.

O jovem casal continuou repetindo isso, enquanto avançava pela paisagem. Não demorou para que alcançassem um grande arco de pedra, à frente do qual Ravena se imobilizou.

- Tô te dizendo, Rae, eu SEI que você me acha... ei, por que paramos?

A empata não respondeu de imediato: acabara de se lembrar que, de acordo com o sonho que tivera na noite anterior, as oito personificações de suas emoções já deveriam estar aqui, aguardando por eles. Será que acontecera algo de errado? Seria possível que...?

- _Eu sabia! Sabia que não devia ter permitido que Raiva permanecesse solta!_

- Rae? Tá tudo bem com você? – Perguntou Mutano, preocupado com a agitação súbita dela.

- Me espere aqui. - Disse a empata, desaparecendo através de um portal surgido no chão.

- Ei, ei. EI! Não me deixa sozinho aqui! Ravena! – gritou o Titã verde, mas já era tarde. Estava sozinho agora. – Ah, cara...

- Oi, Mutano. – Uma voz soou bem atrás dele.

- AAAAHHHH! – O metamorfo, assustado, caiu de bunda no chão. E após alguns segundos, o tempo que precisou para sua cadência cardíaca voltar ao normal. - Quem... quem é você

- Sou Ravena, tolinho. – respondeu a figura que se dirigia a ele. – Esqueceu?

O Titã verde observou-a com atenção. De fato, era idêntica a Ravena em quase todos os aspectos: a aparência, o cheiro, tudo igual. Havia apenas duas diferenças dignas de nota, que eram a postura mais relaxada, típica de uma pessoa despreocupada, e o olhar, que mal podia esconder alegria e curiosidade quase ilimitadas. Ah, sim, tinha a capa rosa também, mas isso não conta.

- Não, claro que não. Na verdade, a gente tava justamente falando de você...

- É mesmo? – A garota de capa rosa riu ao perguntar isso.

- É, ué. Eu disse para a Ravena que ela me achava engraçado, mas ela ficou teimando que não, e eu tava prestes a dizer que você me disse isso naquela última vez em que vim aqui, quando ela SUMIU e me largou aqui S-O-Z-I-N-H-O. NÃO É, DONA RAVENA? – Mutano gritou essa última parte, para ninguém em particular.

- Você não está sozinho, seu bobo! – a Ravena de capa rosa riu mais uma vez. – Não tá me vendo?

- Huh? Ah... ah, é, hahaha... – Sem jeito, o metamorfo coçou a nuca do mesmo jeito que sempre fazia, quando se sentia encabulado.

- Estou feliz por você ter vindo me visitar, sabia? Aqui pode ser bem chato às vezes, sem ninguém... quer brincar?

Essa pergunta deixou Mutano sem fala por um minuto quase inteiro. Parecia-lhe totalmente impossível, que uma pergunta como essa tivesse saído da boca de Ravena. Apenas depois, quando se lembrou que esta NÃO era a verdadeira empata, e sim um aspecto da mente dela, é que conseguiu recuperar a fala.

- Claro... – havia alguma hesitação na voz do garoto verde. Esta cena ainda parecia-lhe irreal. – O quê você quer fazer?

A menina de capuz rosa aproximou-se, para poder dizer alguma coisa ao ouvido do metamorfo. Ele arregalou os olhos, incrédulo, mas assentiu. E, um instante depois, um gatinho verde estava se esfregando nas pernas dela, ronronando contente.

Com um gritinho de alegria, Felicidade pegou o felino verde no colo, e carregou-o através do arco de pedra que estava mais perto.

----------------------------------------\\---------------------------------------\\------------------------

Fogo.

Fogo, ruínas e cinzas.

Esta era a paisagem em que Ravena se encontrava agora. Esta era a região que compunha o domínio de Raiva em Nevermore. _Muito adequado_, pensou ela ao olhar para o céu vermelho. Tudo aquilo, toda aquela região, era perturbadoramente parecida com aquilo em que Trigon transformara a Terra, durante sua curta estadia neste planeta. Uma lembrança pungente daquilo que ela, um dia, fora destinada a fazer. Uma lembrança de algo que ela jamais permitiria que viesse a acontecer.

- Não imaginava que encontraria você por aqui. – Raiva materializou-se em frente à empata. – Apreciando a paisagem? Espero que não. Eu a fiz especialmente para você, afinal de contas.

Ravena encarou sua contraparte vermelha por um instante, sem esconder seu desprezo por ela, ou qualquer outra coisa que lembrasse seu amaldiçoado progenitor. Relutantemente, a empata decidiu questionar Raiva, antes de acorrentá-la mais uma vez.

- Onde estão as outras? O que você pensa que está fazendo? Se você está planejando ameaçar Mutano... – As perguntas foram formuladas dura e pausadamente. Não era apenas uma ameaça; era uma promessa.

- Não faço idéia, nada, e já disse que preciso de seu namorado inteiro. – Havia uma estranha mistura de ultraje e diversão na resposta.

- Se você não fez nada, então por que elas não foram ao meu encontro, conforme o combinado? – A adolescente não tinha razão para acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Acaso sou guardiã de minhas irmãs? – respondeu a emoção de capa vermelha. – Aqui é que elas não estão, o que é uma pena. Eu me diverti bastante com Overload 2.0 dias atrás, e não me importaria de repetir a dose.

Ravena não respondeu. Estava levitando a alguns metros do solo, olhando a paisagem distante, em busca de um sinal, um indício que indicasse algum acontecimento anormal, tal como alguma de suas emoções aprisionada ou em perigo. Não encontrou nada.

- Detesto quando você me ignora. – Reclamou Raiva, de braços cruzados.

- Também detesta quando eu falo com você. – Respondeu a empata, sem se virar.

- Verdade. Por mais quanto tempo você pretende macular meus domínios com a sua presença?

Mas o insulto foi desperdiçado. Agora que tinha confirmado que (por incrível que pareça) Raiva estava inocente, Ravena estava tentando decidir seu próximo passo. Por um tempo, considerou a possibilidade de se deslocar até outras regiões de Nevermore, para descobrir pessoalmente o porquê de ninguém ter vindo ao seu encontro e de Mutano. Mas acabou mudando de idéia: lembrara-se que o metamorfo estava sozinho nas regiões externas de sua mente; melhor encontrá-lo agora mesmo, antes que ele acabe fazendo alguma coisa que não deve.

Porém, ao se teleportar de volta para o lugar aonde o deixara, a empata encontrou apenas a imensidão vazia. Apenas o silencio ajudava a compor a paisagem.

- Santa Azar... – Suspirou a empata. Por que é que não estou surpresa?

----------------------------------\\-------------------------------------\\--------------------------------

- Caaara... minhas costas estão me matando. – Queixou-se Mutano, com uma mão nas costas, enquanto cambaleava por algum canto perdido de Nevermore. – Aquelas duas quase acabaram comigo.

Mutano estava se lembrando daquilo que acontecera com ele, pouquíssimo tempo antes. Tinha sido carregado até uma região diferente, uma com grama amarela, árvores de folhas rosa, e grandes frutas flutuantes no ar. E lá, depois de ser embalado, acariciado, penteado, jogado para o alto, lavado e forçado a colocar uma roupinha de marinheiro RIDÍCULA (_cara, onde é que já seu viu dar banho em gato?!? E por que eu não conseguia mudar de forma?_) a Ravena de capa rosa ainda fez um pedido; algo que ela sempre quisera fazer, desde criancinha.

Ele bem que sentiu vontade de dizer não. Mas do que adiantava resistir? Aquela carinha de criança, prestes a ganhar brinquedo novo... era pior que controla de mente! Acabou que ela nem precisou insistir muito, para ganhar o passeio de pônei que desejava. E não fora um simples passeio; ele acabara forçado a trotar pelo que pareceu ser uma extensão maior que Jump City.

Foi mais ou menos nesse momento, recordou ele, que a maluca apareceu. A Ravena de capa laranja. Subitamente, ele se viu com duas passageiras no lombo, e a recém-chegada queria correr.

- Ainda não acredito que ela fez aquilo. – o metamorfo tirou a camisa do uniforme, para melhor examinar uma miríade de arranhões, presentes nas laterais de seu corpo. – Esporas? Aquela cretina teve a cara-de-pau de usar esporas em mim?!?

E isso não foi tudo; mesmo depois de ser forçado a correr até praticamente desabar, as duas Ravenas ainda quiseram mais: uma competição, elas disseram. Um teste, elas disseram. Que ele não precisava fazer, se fosse um coelhinho assustado. E coelhinho assustado é a vovozinha, foi a resposta que as duas receberam.

Mutano ainda não conseguia acreditar em como tinha se deixado manipular tão facilmente. Não apenas tinha tomado uma jarra daquela (o que quer que fosse aquilo) gosma azul que elas prepararam, como, para mostrar que era macho, dera um jeito de engolir uma SEGUNDA jarra. E aquilo, conforme o metamorfo reclamaria alguns dias mais tarde, tinha gosto de lixo tóxico. E que seriam necessárias umas oito latas de guaraná Gezzus, para tirar aquele gosto pestilento da boca. E isso nem foi o pior:

- Superem essa. – Dissera ele com uma careta, ao terminar de engolir a segunda jarra.

- Ah, não precisa. - foi a resposta da Ravena de capa rosa, que tapava a boca para não cair na risada. – Você ganhou.

- Dez... nove... oito... sete... – Contou a Ravena com capuz laranja.

Mutano, que não tinha entendido a razão para essa contagem regressiva, simplesmente ficara olhando para as duas, perguntando-se por que elas o deixariam vencer assim, sem mais nem menos.

Foi então que as dores de barriga vieram.

- Gah. Ainda não acredito que aquelas duas me tapearam. – Resmungou o metamorfo, enquanto caminhava.

- Você me ouviu chegando, ou tá falando sozinho mesmo?

O garoto verde estava num estado lastimável demais para ainda poder se assustar. Virando-se para a direita, ele viu, é claro, outra Ravena... que, assim como as que já tinha encontrado, era idêntica à original, salvo por alguns detalhes essenciais. Esta não escondia o rosto sob o capuz da capa verde, e seu jeito, bem, o Titã mais novo não sabia ao certo como definir. As passadas um pouco largas demais, o olhar um pouco desafiador demais, o peito um pouco estufado demais (_Hm, e não é que essa é uma visão interessante e..._).

- Meu rosto fica aqui em cima. – Disse ela, empurrando o queixo dele um pouco mais para o alto.

- Irgh!!! – Mutano, que nem tinha se dado conta da indiscrição que estava cometendo, estava surpreso demais para conseguir falar. Apenas ficou imóvel, rígido e de olhos fechados, à espera da punição que certamente lhe seria aplicada.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando, ao invés de levar um tapão de fazer queimar as bochechas, ele sentiu seu braço direito sendo apalpado.

- Você está maior agora. – Havia algo de fundamentalmente diferente na voz dessa Ravena. Algo que fazia o metamorfo ficar... agitado. – Andou malhando, não foi?

Agora só havia um curso de ação possível. Depois dessa, Mutano simplesmente TINHA que se exibir um pouco.

- Ah, não foi nada demais. – inventou ele, flexionando os braços. – Sabe como é, o treino básico de todo dia tava muito fraquinho, então eu decidi fazer um extra, por conta própria.

- Isso é bom... – Agora ela estava passando ambas as mãos pelo peito do metamorfo. Aparentemente, não percebia que estava enchendo a cabeça dele com idéias... idéias perigosas.

A esta altura, Mutano estava de olhos fechados novamente, saboreando o momento, crente que estava sonhando. Meio que temia acordar, e então descobrir que tudo não passava de um devaneio. Mas a sensação que teve a seguir, do braço desta Ravena envolvendo seu pescoço desta Ravena envolvendo seu pescos fechados novamente, saboreando o momento, crente que estava sonhando. Meio que temia acordo... do corpo dela pressionando levemente o seu... era real. Real... até demais.

- E então. - sussurrou ela, a milímetros da orelha dele. - Que tal você me mostrar o que esses músculos novos podem fazer?

Palavras têm poder. Essas, por exemplo, fizeram com que Mutano se esquecesse completamente do cansaço, da dor nas costas, e da gosma azul que ainda estava em sua barriga. De fato, ele agora estava se sentindo muito, mas MUITO bem-disposto.

- Gata. - disse ele, fazendo menção de abraçar a garota à sua frente. - Só se for agora...

Dito e feito. Mal ele acabara de falar, e algo pareceu saltar em seus braços. O impacto, aliado ao peso inesperado, acabou por levar o metamorfo a cair de costas no chão. Surpreso com a pressão em seu peito, que dificultava a respiração, Mutano abriu os olhos. Apenas para, no mesmo instante, se arrepender de ter feito isso.

Porque, em cima dele, estava um peso olímpico, com 40 quilos em cada ponta. E a seu lado, acocorada, estava a Ravena de capa verde, com um cronômetro na mão.

- Hora de trabalhar. - disse ela, falando alto. Pode começar com uma série de trinta. Vai, vai, vai!

----------------------------------\\------------------------------------------------------\\-------------------

- Preciso falar com você. - Ravena estava dentro do que parecia ser uma gigantesca biblioteca. As paredes consistiam de prateleiras que se estendiam até o teto, e estavam positivamente transbordando, cheias de livros de todos os tamanhos e cores. Alguns eram pequenos, outros grandes; alguns pareciam novos em folha, ao passo que outros se assemelhavam a tomos medievais, cobertos por uma grossa camada de poeira.

Sentada em uma das muitas mesas presentes naquele local, estava a pessoa a quem a empata se dirigia. Usava um par de óculos enormes, que ocultavam boa parte de seu rosto. Isto é, a parte que não estava coberta por uma capa e capuz amarelos. Em suas mãos, estava um livro aberto, que ela lia atentamente.

- Sobre...? - Conhecimento respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Várias coisas, mas a maioria pode esperar. - declarou Ravena. - Em primeiro lugar, me diga: Por que você e as outras não vieram ao meu encontro, assim que cheguei?

- Provavelmente, porque você não chamou. - A emoção amarela virou uma página do volume que segurava.

- Talvez eu esteja enganada... - a voz da empata estava cheia de seu costumeiro sarcasmo. - Mas o combinado foi que, quando eu voltasse com o Mutano, vocês oito viriam até nós.

- Então, você realmente o trouxe até Nevermore? - perguntou Conhecimento, finalmente levantando seu rosto acima do livro. - Onde ele está?

Ravena hesitou. Deveria confessar que tinha se perdido dele, uns poucos minutos após sua chegada? Ela remoeu essa questão por alguns instantes, receosa do que poderia ser a resposta da pessoa à sua frente, até que, finalmente, lembrou-se que seu alter-ego amarelo era exatamente isso: uma parte de si mesma e, como tal, não havia razão para temer a opinião dela.

- Acabamos nos perdendo um do outro. - confessou a empata. - Na verdade, está é a segunda pergunta que eu pretendia fazer. Você sabe onde ele está?

- Infelizmente não. Eu saberia, se ele estivesse por aqui.

- Então preciso que me ajude a encontrá-lo. Precisamos chegar até ele antes que outra coisa o faça.

- Não precisa temer pela segurança dele, Ravena. - explicou a emoção de capa amarela, calmamente. - Nenhum dos perigos de nevermore deverá incomodá-lo, uma vez que você aceitou sua presença aqui. De fato, se até mesmo Raiva deixou de demonstrar hostilidade, o que há para se temer?

Ravena, no entanto, deu de ombros. Se ELA tivesse sido esquecida em um lugar desconhecido e hostil, iria querer ser encontrada o mais rapidamente possível.

- Mesmo assim, prefiro não deixar ele vagando sem rumo por aí. - Declarou a empata.

- Como quiser. - concordou Conhecimento. - Presumo que queira que eu avise as outras?

- Sim, por favor.

- Pode ir na frente, se desejar. Eu enviarei sua mensagem, farei uma última anotação nos registros, e então alcançarei você.

Então, enquanto Ravena deixava seu reino, Conhecimento dirigiu-se para um cristal, guardado em uma prateleira específica. Ao tocá-la, enviava um sinal para suas sete irmãs... informando-as do que acabara de acontecer. E, após alguns momentos ouvindo as respostas, fez a seguinte anotação, antes de ela própria sair, em busca do metamorfo:

_Fase um concluída. Fase dois progride em ritmo mais acelerado do que o previsto. Fase três pendente._

-------------------------------------\\------------------------------------------\\----------------------------

- Rapaz, e eu que pensava que o Robin pegava pesado nos treinos... - Mutano estava falando consigo mesmo, deitado no chão, exausto demais até para se sentar. Tinha conseguido, ainda que aos trancos e barrancos, superar os desafios que a Ravena de capa verde tinha lhe proposto. Agora, no entanto, estava sozinho novamente; sua anfitriã (_carrasca, isso sim_) tinha saído para fazer alguma coisa... mas ele não se lembrava ao certo do quê.

Não que fizesse diferença, pois o garoto verde precisava de descanso, e, no estado em que se encontrava, cada segundo era precioso... talvez, quem sabe, fosse possível tirar uma soneca rápida, enquanto ela não voltava...

Creck.

A forma inerte do adolescente não se moveu, à exceção de uma orelha, que se levantou na direção do som.

Knock, tec tec.

Um olho se abriu lentamente, à medida que o rapaz localizava a fonte do barulho.

Scrish.

Finalmente acordado, Mutano assumiu a forma de um camundongo, e cuidadosamente, saiu do lugar onde estava. O que quer que o estivesse vigiando, não estava fazendo um bom trabalho: não seria nem um pouco trabalhoso para ele, dar uma volta ou duas e então transformar caçador em caça.

O roedor verde circundou o local onde seu misterioso perseguidor estava, e, ao assumir uma posição vantajosa, de onde poderia atacar sem ser visto, conseguiu ver quem ele era.

Outra Ravena... esta usava um manto cinzento, e estava escondida por trás de uma rocha, de onde levantava só a cabeça, para poder vigiar o local onde, até dois minutos atrás, o metamorfo estivera dormindo. Parecia desesperada para não ser vista: de fato, mal reunia a coragem para olhar por cima da rocha, e se escondia de novo. Nem percebia o barulho que estava fazendo, com todo esse movimento, pisando e remexendo as pedrinhas soltas no chão.

Aliviado, Mutano começou a descer de seu posto, para poder cumprimentar a recém-chegada (ou talvez não... há quanto tempo ela estava ali?), mas, assim que notou que ela ainda não tinha se dado conta de sua presença, sentiu uma idéia diabólica crescendo em sua mente. Seus bigodes de rato se remexeram três vezes, o equivalente a uma risada.

Lentamente, calmamente, o camundongo se colocou atrás da Ravena com a capa cinza, e, sem fazer um ruído. voltou à sua forma original, mordendo os lábios para não rir.

E, no instante em que ela reuniu a coragem para olhar de novo por sobre a pedra:

- BUUUUUUU!!!!!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Naquele mesmo instante, em um local mais distante em Nevermore...

Rude e Coragem estavam sentadas à beira de um precipício, local de onde observavam um fenômeno... peculiar. À distância, era possível ver algo que, salvo por duas diferenças, se assemelhava a uma explosão atômica: só que esta, ao invés de um laranja brilhante, tinha uma cor negra como o ébano, e, ao invés de seu topo se expandir e se difundir (assumindo a aparência clássica de cogumelo), tinha se moldado na forma de um grande pássaro de asas abertas.

- Schlluuuuuuuuurrrrrp. - Foi o som que Rude fez, ao usar um canudo para esvaziar um copão (que mais parecia um balde). Sua mão esquerda estava aberta, apontada na direção de Coragem.

- Essa não conta. - protestou a emoção de capa verde, colocando no colo o binóculo que usava. - Ela não se assustou sozinha.

- Num quero nem saber. Pode passar pra cá. Vintão.

Contrariada, Coragem colocou duas notas na mão da emoção laranja.

- Hunf. E agora?

- Agora a gente aproveita o show, ora bolas! - disse Rude. - Aí, aposto mais vinte que Raiva não vai deixar sobrar nada para as outras. Topa?

- Tô dentro.

De volta para a cratera...

- Aaaai... - Mutano estava capotado num canto, de cabeça para baixo, e havia duas espirais rodopiantes ocupando o lugar de seus olhos. Em sua boca, havia um sorriso demente, típico de pessoas que estão vendo coisas que não estão realmente ali.

- Oiiii. As três gatinhas costumam passear por aqui todos os dias? - Perguntou ele, sua voz mais parecendo a de um bêbado.

- Essa não, eu quebrei ele. - Constatou Timidez, que estava sozinha ali.

A emoção cinzenta não conseguia parar de se remexer, sem saber se fugia dali, ou se pedia desculpas. No final das contas, foi uma séria de frases incoerentes, ditas pelo metamorfo (das quais apenas "eu sou cabra omiii" podia ser entendida), que a convencera a ficar e dar um jeito de curá-lo.

- Huh... ai, minha cabeça... nngh... Rae? - Perguntou Mutano, assim que a luz curativa terminou de ser administrada.

Ele viu a Ravena de capa cinza virar-se e se afastar depressa, quase correndo. Será que estava zangada? Ainda não conseguia se lembrar que esta Ravena era a medrosa, que ficava se desculpando o tempo todo sem parar. Não que isso importasse, pois a atitude que i metamorfo tomou, a seguir, nada tinha a ver com sua última visita a este lugar, anos atrás.

- Peraí. - disse ele, segurando a mão da emoção que fugia. - Não vai embora.

Mutano podia sentir o quanto ela estava desconfortável; a esta altura, já estava arrependido de ter lhe dado um susto.

- Olha, me desculpa... eu não devia ter te assustado... era só uma brincadeira, mas... - E então o Titã verde calou-se, sem saber como continuar.

Timidez, por outro lado, estava encarando o metamorfo, surpresa. Então, alguém estava pedindo desculpas a ELA??? Deveria ser justamente o contrário...

- Por que você ainda fala comigo? O olhar dela estava fixo no chão mais uma vez. Eu... eu te machuquei... de novo.

Mutano poderia ter falado. Poderia ter argumentado. Poderia ter passado horas e horas, discursando sobre como não estava chateado e, de fato já tinha esquecido daquilo. Mas não. Em vez disso, escolheu dar à Ravena cinza algo que ela estava precisando: um abraço.. Bem apertado.

Ela se assustou por um instante, mas não tentou se soltar.

- Você não deveria estar aqui. – disse a emoção cinzenta, após alguns instantes. – Este lugar tem coisas... coisas que você não deveria ver.

- Não estou com medo. – O metamorfo não tinha entendido a mensagem.

- Não é isso. São... são as outras. – gaguejou ela. – Se elas te encontrarem, elas... elas vão... e então você... você... – Ela então continuou a falar, numa voz estrangulada, entremeada de soluços, tão baixo que nem mesmo podia ouvir a si mesma.

Por sorte, as orelhas de Mutano eram mais do que simplesmente enfeite. Ele levantou o rosto da Ravena de capa cinza, olhando fundo em seus olhos, que estavam brilhantes de lágrimas.

- Você não precisa mais ter medo. – e pela firmeza da voz não podia haver dúvida sobre se falava a verdade. – Eu nunca, NUNCA vou te deixar... a menos que, um dia, você decida me mandar embora.

Foi então que, finalmente, Timidez o abraçou de volta.

----------------------------------\\-------------------------------------\\------------------------------------

Ravena estava no reino de Sabedoria, percorrendo os tortuosos caminhos necessários para se alcançar sua emoção marrom.

Esta região estava muito diferente do que ela se lembrava: ao invés de um campo com uma árvore, agora este reino era uma gigantesca montanha, tão alta que não era possível se ver o fim. E, para piorar, alguma coisa impedia a empata de simplesmente voar ou se teleportar direto para o topo. Ainda podia levitar, mas era forçado a fazê-lo seguindo a escadaria.

Ela estava bem próxima do alto, quando, de repente, viu-se sobrepujada por uma... sensação.

Não teve escolha a não ser pousar e se apoiar em uma rocha, para não cair. Estava zonza. Estava confusa. Estava sem fôlego. Não sabia o que aquilo poderia significar.

Naquele momento, a sensação experimentada por Ravena era o mais puro e completo... alívio.

Isso mesmo. Alívio. Alívio destruidor de dúvidas e aquietador de corações. Alívio que a empata só se lembrava de ter sentido quase um ano antes, após banir Trigon deste plano de existência.

- Mutano... – Ela ouviu a si mesma falando, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

-----------------------------------\\---------------------------------------\\---------------------------------

- Preciso ir. – Disse a Ravena de capa cinza, soltando-se do metamorfo.

- Por quê? – Ele estava um pouco surpreso com essa mudança súbita de comportamento. Teria cometido alguma gafe, sem perceber?

- Meu tempo acabou. – disse ela. – Preciso ir.

- Tempo? Como assim, tempo? – Mutano não estava entendendo patavina.

- Eu preciso ir. Realmente preciso. – e, um instante antes de se teleportar para longe. – Muito obrigada. Por tudo.

E então o rapaz verde se viu sozinho de novo, coçando a cabeça no meio da vastidão. No entanto, antes que pudesse entender o quê, afinal de contas, a Ravena cinza tinha lhe dito...

- Enfim sós... – Uma voz ameaçadora se fez ouvir. Estava (_para variar,_ pensou o metamorfo) atrás dele, a uma pequena distância.

Mutano então se virou, e precisou recorrer a uma boa dose de força de vontade, para não saltar com o susto. Podia ver uma paisagem apocalíptica diante de si: prédios em ruínas, fogo nos céus, e multidões de pessoas petrificadas, com o terror ainda visível em seus rostos frios.

E, no meio de tudo isso, estava uma garota. A capa e o capuz de um vermelho vivo, e, brilhando de dentro da sombra que escondia seu rosto, haviam olhos. Olhos vermelhos como rubis.

O metamorfo se lembrava muito bem desta Ravena. E, sinceramente, preferia não lembrar.

- Eu estava esperando por este dia. – A Ravena de vermelho disse isso devagar, com um sorriso distorcido no rosto, que fazia Mutano se sentir como um rato entre as patas de um gato. E talvez ela tenha adivinhado o que ele estava pensando, pois falou:

- Eu vou contar até dez. E, quando acabar a contagem, irei em seu encalço. – disse a emoção vermelha ao se aproximar do Titã verde. Seus olhos estavam fixos no coração dele. – E, quando eu te pegar... você sabe o que vai acontecer, não sabe?

Mutano não sabia, e preferia não descobrir. Já estava se virando, pestes a se transformar em alguma coisa veloz e disparar para longe, quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Na verdade, era mais uma sensação do que um pensamento, algo que tinha saído do fundo de peito, sem que o metamorfo pudesse realmente entender como ou porquê.

Ou talvez, lá no fundo, ele soubesse, porque se virou novamente, tenso, encarando diretamente a emoção que o observava:

- Faça o pior que puder. – a voz dele estava assustadoramente similar a um rosnado. – Eu é que não vou me virar e correr de um lacaio de Trigon!

A Ravena de capa vermelha tinha escutado a tudo com o mesmo sorriso de antes. Mas só até a última palavra: naquele momento, o metamorfo descobriu o que era um rosto verdadeiramente transfigurado de ódio.

- Trigon?? – o próprio chão parecia tremer com o grito dela. – TRIGON???

- Trigon não passa de um verme! Um verme imundo que foi derrotado por crianças! E ele agora nada pode fazer, exceto sonhar com uma vingança que jamais, JAMAIS terá! – o cuspe voava enquanto a Ravena vermelha vociferava, e uma gota fez um chiado, ao cair em uma poça de lava ali perto. – Quando chegar a hora, eu estarei lá para desmembrá-lo, e ele, enfim, terá um túmulo!

- E desde quando Trigon sequer merece um túmulo? – Mutano não sabia ao certo de onde é que essa pergunta tinha saído. Se bem que, lá no fundo, (_verdade seja dita!_) ele a achasse bastante pertinente.

- Heh. Gosto da maneira como você pensa. – aquele sorriso sádico estava de volta ao rosto dela. – Sabe por que você ainda está respirando?

- Porque ainda não nasceu alguém bom o bastante para mudar isso. – A resposta do metamorfo não levou nem um segundo para ser dada. Mas, como ele viria a reconhecer horas depois, NÃO era uma resposta que ele normalmente daria. Isso porque, a verdade (e o Titã mais novo concordava com plenamente com isso) é que ele tinha bons amigos (mais que amigos: família) para dar-lhe apoio. Por que então ele tinha respondido dessa forma? Difícil dizer. Fora um impulso. Não podia dizer muito mais do que isso.

- Uma resposta interessante, mas errada. Você ainda está respirando, - contestou a Ravena de capa vermelha, aproximando-se cada vez mais – porque nós somos iguais.

- Não.

- Ah, siimm... – a voz dela estava completamente diferente agora: estava quase igual àquela que a Ravena de capa verde usara antes, e Mutano não conseguia contar o número de maneiras que isso parecia... errado.

- Não.

- Está aqui dentro, eu sei. Posso sentir. – Raiva estava apertando o coração do rapaz verde, que estava fazendo o possível para ignorar as unhas que arranhavam sua carne. – Um ser cuja fúria rivaliza até mesmo com a minha... esperando uma oportunidade para sair novamente... e, quando isso acontecer...

- Esqueça. Não vai rolar. Não enquanto eu puder evitar. – O metamorfo estava começando a se sentir desconfortável com essas insinuações.

- Você não vai ter escolha. Eu SEI o que é que a desperta. E sei que, quando chegar a hora, VOCÊ MESMO vai decidir usar aquela força magnífica. – ela então levantou o olhar, e seu rosto trazia uma expressão de prazer maligno. – Não vai conseguir "evitar". Por causa daquilo que você é.

Mutano não respondeu de imediato. Ele não sabia ao certo, mas tinha uma idéia... sobre o que é que fazia a Fera despertar de seu sono. E agora, estava quase desejando estar errado... porque, se seu palpite estivesse correto... isso significaria que esta... parte da verdadeira Ravena.... estava certa.

- Acho melhor você ir embora agora. – Disse ele, completamente desconfortável com a conclusão a que tinha chegado.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, a face da emoção vermelha assumiu, finalmente, uma expressão de alguém que estivesse com raiva de alguma coisa. Ou que estivesse se sentindo insultada

- Ok, eu já disse o que queria, mesmo. – a voz dela era novamente aquela que se dirigira a ele pela primeira vez, ou seja, um semi-rosnado, que carregava em si uma violência quase incontida. – Mas antes...

- AI!!! – gritou o metamorfo, de olho nos quatro sulcos sangrentos (e dolorosos) que agora marcavam o lado esquerdo de seu peito. – Mas o que é isso?

- Uma marca de propriedade. Para a próxima vez que você decidir ir ao cinema. – e então a Ravena de capa vermelha mostrou a tira roxa e preta (manchada de vermelho) que tinha arrancado do uniforme dele. – E uma lembrancinha para mim.

Mutano ficou literalmente de boca aberta, surpreso demais para reagir. Marca de propriedade? Por acaso ele era gado agora, para ser marcado desse jeito? Precisou de um minuto inteiro, para conseguir se recompor o bastante para protestar. Mas não chegou a fazê-lo, pois, no momento em que estava começando a soltar a voz, foi interrompido:

- Seu tempo acabou. Fora!

E então uma explosão negra fez o Titã verde sair voando para longe.

-------------------------------------\\------------------------------------\\----------------------------------

De volta à beirada do precipício distante...

- Passa pra cá. – Disse Coragem, assim que viu o pontinho distante aterrisar.

- Peraí. – Rude estava tentando desconversar. – Precisamos saber se ele vai conseguir levantar.

- Sem desculpas. A aposta era sobre se ia sobrar alguma coisa para as próximas. – explicou a emoção verde. – Não sobre o quanto ia sobrar.

- É, mas se o Mutano não levantar, as retardatárias ficam sem nada. E aí eu ganho.

- Por acaso duvida que Afeição seja capaz de colocar ele em pé novamente?

- Com ou sem trocadilho?

- RUDE!!!

- Tá bom, tá bom, toma. – cedeu a emoção de capa laranja, entregando à outra as duas notas sobre as quais estava sentada. – Aí, por falar em trocadilho...

- O que é? - Disse uma Coragem meio enojada, que estava segurando um par de notas engorduradas com a ponta dos dedos.

- Que parada foi aquela na sua vez? Eu cheguei a pensar que Afeição tinha roubado uma de suas capas...

- Algo que eu estava querendo fazer já tem algum tempo... mas e você? Nunca imaginei que você seria capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas...

- Minha resposta é a mesma que a sua. – a voz de Rude tinha um tom estranhamente defensivo. – Fiz aquilo que me deu na telha.

- Mas passeio de pônei?

- ... Cala a boca.

---------------------------------------\\----------------------------------\\----------------------------------

- Urgh. – gemeu Mutano ao se levantar. Tinha se transformado em um pardal, na tentativa de evitar sua queda, mas descobrira que não conseguia bater a asa esquerda corretamente, devido ao ferimento pulsante em seu peito. Mas pelo menos conseguira amortecer o tombo, que não o tinha machucado... muito.

Uma vez de pé, o metamorfo examinou o local onde se encontrava. Diferente do que esperava, esta região não era um deserto rochoso ou uma paisagem de dar nó na mente. Muito pelo contrário.

Na verdade, "muito pelo contrário" não fazia jus à impressão que o Titã mais novo estava tendo deste lugar. Parecia um lugar... perfeito. Compunha-se de colinas gentis, cobertas de grama verde, e havia uma quantidade de árvores e arbustos, a maioria com flores púrpura em seus ramos. Era possível ouvir o canto de pássaros a uma pequena distância, e um córrego de águas cristalinas fluía a poucos passos dali. Tão absorto ele estava, que até as fisgadas no lado esquerdo do peito ficaram esquecidas... temporariamente.

- Ih, cara... – uma pontada particularmente ardida forçou-o a voltar sua atenção para seu ferimento, que estava imundo, coberto de terra e grama esmagada. – Melhor eu limpar isso antes que infeccione... aquela psicopata deve ter até arrancado carne de mim.

Ok, "arrancado" era certamente um exagero, mas, mesmo assim, os arranhões eram bem fundos, doloridos e provavelmente iriam resultar numa cicatriz bem feia. Mas agora, após uma passada rápida pelo córrego, pelo menos estavam limpos. Restava ao metamorfo decidir qual seria seu próximo passo.

- Garfield...

Mutano não gostava muito do próprio nome. Em grande parte, devido ao gato gordo e laranja, devorador de lasanha, dos quadrinhos. Mas agora... ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado com tanto sentimento... com tanto carinho... ele poderia passar o resto da vida ouvindo-o. De verdade.

Seu corpo se virou praticamente sozinho para a direção do som, e ele podia ver:

Duas mechas de cabelo púrpura sendo ajeitadas atrás da orelha direita. O sorriso, suave como o perfume das flores que adornavam este lugar. E o olhar... o olhar mais cheio de ternura que tinha visto em toda a sua vida... o Titã verde podia sentir o próprio coração martelando o peito por dentro; queria falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz simplesmente não vinha.

- Finalmente encontrei você...

Mutano não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Mal podia acreditar que fosse possível, mas esta Ravena estava. Ainda. Mais. Linda. Que. O. Normal.

E não, não era por causa da capa lilás que estava usando, e sim algo... mais. Alguma diferença na postura, na expressão facial, nos gestos... algo... que irradiava. Não dava para definir. Apenas... sentir? Não, essa palavra também não servia. Era algo... que o tocava. Era uma sensação... quase física.

- Ra... Rae...? – Foi a única palavra que conseguiu dizer, ao sentir as mãos dela acariciando seu rosto. Pois exatamente um segundo depois, ele estava ronronando. Literalmente.

O som que o metamorfo estava fazendo deve ter agradado, pois o sorriso da moça se acentuou, enquanto suas mãos dirigiam-se para abaixo da linha do pescoço.

- Você está machucado, Garfield. – disse a Ravena de capa lilás, ao sentir a pele rasgada no peito do rapaz verde, enfim separando o seu olhar do dele. – Isso por acaso é aquilo que eu penso?

Ele não chegou a responder. Na verdade, tinha esquecido de sua ferida, desde o exato instante em que ouvira seu nome ser chamado. Mas pôde sentir uma sensação de anestesia se espalhando, à medida que duas mãos massageavam levemente o lado esquerdo de seu peito, inundando-o com luz azul curativa.

- Pronto. – disse ela. Mutano pôde então ver que estava curado, apesar de ainda lhe restar um cicatriz que, embora bastante leve, era facilmente perceptível.

- Sabe, eu nunca imaginei que um dia diria isso... – a Ravena lilás falou novamente, e havia um toque de malícia em sua voz. - ... mas desta vez minha irmã teve uma ótima idéia.

- Ah, é, é? – Respondeu o metamorfo, que agora estava achando sua marca uma fofura. Realmente, é impressionante o quão rápido algumas pessoas conseguem mudar de idéia.

- Claro. Eu nem sempre vou estar por perto para te proteger, não é mesmo?

Diante dessa atitude, Mutano só podia seguir um, e apenas UM curso de ação. Sorriso de fazer os dentes refletir a luz que nem holofote.

- Garfield. – chamou a menina de capa púrpura, após alguns instantes. – O que você acha deste lugar?

Ele olhou mais uma vez ao redor, observando a paisagem. E, mais uma vez, se impressionou com a beleza do local onde estava. E era também uma beleza que podia ser realmente compreendida, pois este lugar, diferente do restante de Nevermore, parecia-se bastante com o mundo real. Se não fosse pelo sol verde, a superabundância de flores lilás, e uma estranha ausência de imperfeições, o Titã verde acreditaria estar na Terra.

- É lindo. – disse o metamorfo, pasmo. – Eu... eu poderia criar uma família aqui.

- Obrigada. – respondeu ela, abraçando-o. Eu nunca teria conseguido terminar, sem a sua ajuda.

- Ajuda? – Mutano não estava compreendendo. – Mas... eu não fiz nada....

- Ah, você fez, acredite. Mais do que possa imaginar...

----------------------------------------------\\------------------------------\\-------------------------------

Ravena já estava começando a achar que não devia ter vindo.

Se não tivesse a certeza de que sua contraparte marrom era da mais absoluta confiança, seria capaz de jurar que estava sendo enrolada. Desde o momento em que alcançara o topo da montanha, a empata fora forçada a esperar sabedoria terminar uma LONGA sessão de meditação, e depois disso, a conversa simplesmente parecia não sair do lugar. Evasivas, charadas, respostas com múltiplas interpretações possíveis... era apenas isto o que ela estava recebendo, hoje.

Só que, no momento em que Ravena se levantou, decidida a exigir que sua emoção marrom fornecesse respostas diretas... foi novamente assaltada por uma sensação. Era tão intensa quanto a anterior, mas diferente. Era... caloroso. Reconfortante. Prazeroso. Como se, de repente, todo o resto do mundo deixasse de existir, exceto ela. Ela... e uma outra pessoa.

- Isso é interessante. – comentou sabedoria, ao ver Ravena cambalear como se estivesse tonta. – Então, Mutano deve ter se encontrado com Afeição... não imaginava que isso pudesse afetar você diretamente.

- O... o quê? – Perguntou a empata, enquanto a compreensão lentamente assumia um lugar em sua mente. Então, ESSA era a razão para esse... fenômeno estranho? Afeição tinha encontrado Mutano e não o trouxera de volta?

- Espere aí. – a compreensão fizera uma dúvida germinar na cabeça da adolescente. – Afeição está junto com o Mutano? Há quanto tempo? E fazendo o quê?

A face de Sabedoria assumiu uma expressão de leve divertimento ao ouvir isso:

- Ora, Ravena. Será possível que você esteja com ciúmes de VOCÊ MESMA?

- Não. – respondeu ela, rangendo os dentes, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, tão duro que mais parecia estar martelando o chão. – CLARO que não estou.

- Então podemos retornar ao nosso assunto, não podemos? - O rosto da emoção marrom ainda tinha aquele sorriso de quem sabe das coisas.

- Como quiser.

- Muito bem. – Sabedoria fechou os olhos por um instante, enquanto enchia os pulmões de ar. Mas um gotão de suor surgiu em sua cabeça, quando os abriu novamente: não havia qualquer traço de Ravena por ali. – É, foi mais rápido do que eu esperava...

Finalmente sozinha, a emoção de capa marrom saiu da posição de lótus que já vinha mantendo há horas, e tirou um cristal de dentro da capa. Dentro dele estava uma imagem que poderia passar por seu reflexo, se não fossem pelos óculos e o capuz amarelo:

- Fase um e dois concluídas. Reúna as outras e daremos início à fase três.

E então se sentou novamente, guardando o cristal. Bem a tempo de ver Ravena ressurgir à sua frente, largando no chão um Mutano amarrado e amordaçado.

Diante dessa cena, Sabedoria só pôde levantar a sobrancelha esquerda, em um gesto que servia para indicar sua curiosidade.

- Não é ciúme. – declarou a empata. – Mas acontece que não me sinto muito inclinada a dividir, hoje.


	23. Chapter 23

Teen Titans é propriedade de Warner & DC Comics. Não minha. Se fosse minha, eu contrataria Sunyimaci (ou talvez Arioch) para transformar esta fic em um comic.

**CAP 23**

A região exterior de Nevermore testemunhava um evento sem precedentes. Não o evento em si, pois reuniões entre Ravena e suas emoções eram algo que aconteciam de tempos em tempos. Hoje, no entanto, a novidade está em como a reunião está sendo feita.

Em primeiro lugar, esta foi a primeira vez em que as emoções é que requisitaram o encontro. A empata não sabia ao certo o porquê disso, mas acreditava que seria importante: afinal, não é todo o dia que seu próprio subconsciente pede para falar com você, não é mesmo?

Em segundo lugar, e talvez ainda mais surpreendente, era o fato de haver outra pessoa participando da reunião: muito embora não fosse a primeira vez que alguém conseguia entrar em Nevermore, era, com toda a certeza, a primeira vez que isso acontecia com convite. Convite não apenas para o interior da mente de Ravena, mas para participar de algo que poderá mudar a vida dela para sempre.

A adolescente e suas emoções estavam posicionadas em círculo, uma circunferência multicolorida no meio da imensidão escura. E, largado a seus pés, havia algo. Algo que à distância poderia se passar por um saco, exceto pelo fato de se mexer. E, realmente, à medida que se diminuísse a distância, poderia se ver o contraste entre roxo, preto, marrom, branco e verde:

- MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNFFFFFFFFF!!!! – Protestou Mutano, que, aparentemente, não estava gostando nem da corda e nem da mordaça.

- Sabe, Ravena, eu realmente acho que você deveria soltá-lo... até porque logo logo vamos precisar ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. – disse Sabedoria, que não parecia realmente perturbada, por ver o metamorfo se contorcer como se fosse um peixe fora d'água, na tentativa de se libertar.

- Concordo. – declarou Conhecimento, que segurava uma pena em uma mão e um rolo de pergaminho na outra. – Não posso registrar suas opiniões se elas não forem emitidas.

A empata, a princípio, fingiu não ouvir, mas, diante da insistência das outras cinco emoções (Raiva sugeriu que Mutano fosse enterrado até o pescoço no chão), acabou libertando o metamorfo, ainda que relutantemente.

- Pô, já tava na hora! – protestou ele, assim que suas amarras se dissolveram. – O que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Essa pergunta fez com que seis das oito emoções virassem suas cabeças para Ravena, que esperava que seu capuz fosse capaz de esconder o vermelho que tinha tomado seu rosto. Rude e Coragem, no entanto, trocaram entre si um olhar de quem sabe das coisas, e apontaram um "V" de vitória para Afeição.

O metamorfo ainda continuou resmungando por alguns minutos, enquanto as nove Ravenas à sua volta conversavam ou discutiam entre si. Até que, finalmente, Sabedoria pediu silêncio:

- Mutano. – disse ela, assim que as vozes à sua volta se aquietaram. – Você sabe por que está aqui?

- Eu? – o Titã verde respondeu, ainda meio distraído. – Não faço a menor idéia... não... espera... a Ravena falou que precisávamos falar com alguém.

- Ela estava se referindo a nós. – disse Conhecimento, fazendo um gesto para indicar a si mesmo e as outras sete emoções. – Mas você sabe sobre o quê precisamos conversar?

Como resposta, o metamorfo balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, o que levou a emoção amarela a dirigir um olhar de censura para a empata, muito similar aos que ela própria emitia, quando achava que um certo alguém estava falando besteira.

- Não olhe para mim desse jeito. – defendeu-se Ravena. – Eu mesma ainda não entendi muito bem qual é o propósito disso tudo.

- O quê?! – Rude decidiu que era hora de abrir a boca. – Que desculpa mais esfarrapada e...

- É justo. Muito justo. – interrompeu Sabedoria. – Estamos prestes a fazer algo que jamais teve igual. Além disso, se já soubéssemos exatamente o que fazer, não estaríamos aqui, agora.

- Mutano, você se lembra do que disse para Ravena ontem de tarde? – Conhecimento estava retomando as rédeas da conversa.

Mas não obteve uma resposta. O garoto verde estava distraído demais, vendo Felicidade brincando com um casal de bonecas, ao passo que, não muito longe dele, a verdadeira empata revirava os olhos: estava se lembrando por que preferia evitar reunir todas as suas emoções em um só lugar.

- Alô, Nevermore para Mutano, alguém na escuta, câmbio? – Chamou Coragem.

- Hã? – o metamorfo despertou de seu estupor, apesar de que a visão de Ravena, segurando uma boneca em cada mão, não iria abandoná-lo tão cedo. Independente de sua capa ser cor-de-rosa. – Tão falando comigo?

- Mutano, eu sei que deve ser difícil para você, estando despreparado em um lugar como este, mas nós REALMENTE precisamos de você concentrado. – a emoção de capa marrom repreendeu-o. – Nosso futuro pode muito bem depender disso.

- Mas... eu... ela... – ele apontou para Felicidade, que ainda estava ocupada com as bonecas, como se isso fosse explicação suficiente. No entanto, assim que viu a forma como Ravena e as outras sete emoções estavam encarando-o, percebeu que era melhor resignar-se. – Está bem... tem como repetir a pergunta?

- O. Que. Foi. Que. Você. Falou. Ontem? Pra Ravena? De Tarde? Ficou mais fácil entender agora ou vai precisar de um desenho? – Raiva decidiu responder no lugar de Conhecimento.

- Ontem de tarde? – o Titã mais novo parecia confuso. – Mas a gente...

- Por que se você quiser mesmo um desenho, a gente te arruma. É só colocar papel e lápis na mão de Felicidade que... hmmmMMMMFFF!!! – A emoção de capa vermelha tinha decidido interromper novamente, mas acabara com a boca vendada por uma faixa de energia negra, conjurada por uma Conhecimento com cara de poucos amigos.

- Pode continuar agora. – Declarou a emoção amarela.

- Bem eu estava dizendo que a Era e eu conversamos sobre um montão de coisas ontem de tarde. O que você quer saber? – Mutano estava se sentindo levemente intimidado: nunca imaginara que, um dia, iria achar que alguém usando óculos tão grandes poderia assumir uma atitude tão ameaçadora.

- Apenas pense. – explicou Conhecimento. – Foi a coisa mais importante que você jamais disse.

- Hmmm. – o metamorfo refletiu um instante. – Que eu não vou desistir da Rae, não importa o que aconteça?

Essas palavras fizeram um grande efeito sobre o ambiente. A seriedade ali relaxou... consideravelmente.

- Não era bem isso que eu esperava ouvir, mas... – A emoção amarela estava revirando os olhos, mas havia um sorriso discreto em seu rosto.

- Mas, mesmo assim, é bom de se ouvir. – Completou Afeição.

- Você não está falando com Sabedoria agora, Conhecimento. – a voz de Ravena se fez ouvir novamente. – Acho melhor partir para uma abordagem mais direta.

- Abordagem direta? – Indagou o Titã verde, que estava desconfortável com a forma com que as Ravenas de capas verde, laranja e vermelha estavam observando-o. Por alguma razão, faziam com que ele lembrasse de Ciborgue na frente de um bife...

- Te perguntar logo de uma vez, ao invés de ficar enrolando com charadas. – Respondeu a empata.

- Aah, tá. – Mutano estava aliviado; talvez até mais do que deveria, conforme viria a se perguntar mais tarde.

- Ontem de tarde, você disse que é preciso sentir as emoções para poder controlá-las. O que estava tentando dizer? Você sabe que Ravena na verdade deveria se controlar para NÃO sentir, não sabe?

- Ora, você não pode ignorar um problema e esperar que ele suma sozinho. – o metamorfo achava essa resposta óbvia. – Se quer que um cachorro te obedeça, você tem que lidar com ele, não é mesmo?

- Cachorro? – Coragem e Raiva perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, e não pareciam exatamente satisfeitas com a comparação.

- Modo de dizer. – O garoto verde retrucou instantaneamente.

- Mutano, você sabe MUITO BEM que eu não estava ignorando nada. – Ravena respondeu irritada: pelo visto, este assunto ainda era espinhoso para ela. – Eu passava o tempo todo preocupada em me controlar; em não deixar que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse!

- É Rae, só que você queria ensinar um truque ao cachorro, mas mantinha ele amarado à casinha o tempo todo! E a cada vez que ele se sacudia ou reclamava, você ia lá e encurtava mais ainda a corrente! No final das contas, o coitado do bicho já estava literalmente sendo enforcado, e aí tinha que lutar para se soltar de qualquer jeito, se não quisesse morrer sufocado!

A esta altura, as oito emoções já estavam prestando atenção no debate entre a empata e o metamorfo. Até mesmo Felicidade, que se entediava facilmente com esse tipo de discurso, largou as bonecas para observá-los.

- Mas acontece que, diferente do que você possa estar pensando, este "cachorro" não era um pequinês ou poodle inofensivo. – Ravena se levantou para falar, de modo a não precisar falar de baixo para cima. – E sim um pastor alemão, dos grandes, que destrói toda a mobília da casa, se por acaso for deixado solto.

- Engraçado você falar justamente dessa raça. – Mutano respondeu, e havia um estranho ar de superioridade em sua postura: esse era um assunto que ele conhecia bem melhor do que seus colegas. – Porque apesar do tamanho, o pastor é um cão muito dócil e obediente, especialmente com crianças.

- Mas não quando tem gente como meu pai influenciando ele, tentando fazer com que coma todo mundo!

- Problema resolvido, então. – retrucou o garoto verde, com o sorriso dos vitoriosos ornando seu rosto. – Você não literalmente chutou Trigon para fora deste universo, tempos atrás?

- Isso não muda o fato de o bicho tentar destruir tudo o que vê pela frente. – A empata, a esta altura, estava discutindo mais por teimosia do que qualquer outra coisa: afinal de contas, estava acostumada a ter razão, e tinha bastante orgulho disso. – De que é teimoso e desobediente!

- Não se a gente treinar ele direito, não é mesmo?

As oito emoções estavam se comportando quase como se fossem a platéia de um campeonato de tênis; os olhares iam de um Titã para o outro, à medida que eles falavam. Até que, finalmente, Rude decidiu quebrar esse transe:

- Oook... sou eu a única que está entediada com a lengalenga daqueles dois ali? – Perguntou a emoção laranja, apontando o polegar para o casal que discutia.

- Não tem a menor graça. – Respondeu Felicidade, concordando.

- Talvez nós... devêssemos fazer alguma coisa... não é? – Sugeriu Timidez.

Mal a emoção de capa cinza terminou de fazer essa pergunta, e Coragem já estava de pé, aproximando-se de Mutano e Ravena.

- Ei, vocês dois. – chamou ela, mas, ao ver que ambos a ignoravam... – CALEM-SE!!!

Isso funcionou. Assim que os dois adolescentes se viraram para a emoção verde, ela simplesmente saiu de lado com uma mesura, abrindo espaço para Sabedoria se aproximar.

- Obrigada, Coragem. – agradeceu a emoção marrom. – Agora, se pudermos voltar para a razão pela qual nos reunimos todas aqui, eu gostaria de saber: Mutano, o que você está tentando nos dizer agora?

- É simples. – respondeu o metamorfo. – Eu só acho que a Rae aqui deveria se esforçar para controlar as emoções, ao invés de enterrar tudo no fundo do peito.

- Falar é fácil. – disse Ravena. – Conseguir fazer o que está propondo, não.

- Isso é verdade. – Reconheceu Sabedoria.

- Mas, Rae, você QUER sentir. – e, após alguns momentos de hesitação, o rapaz verde completou. – Você quer... não quer?

- Eu já sinto. Você se assegurou disso. – A empata falou num tom de voz... misto. Ela parecia estar agradecendo e censurando ao mesmo tempo. – Mas quero poder fazer isso sem pôr em perigo tudo o que estiver à minha volta.

Um silêncio desagradável instalou-se então, enquanto ambos pensavam no que dizer. No entanto, o receio de dizer alguma coisa que ofendesse ao outro acabava fazendo com que os dois Titãs simplesmente ficassem parados, de boca fechada, olhando lados opostos da paisagem. Foi a voz de Conhecimento que, após vários minutos de tensão insuportável, que conseguiu faze-los recuperar o foco.

- Me diga uma coisa, Mutano. – perguntou a emoção de capa amarela. – Se a sua posição e a de Ravena estivessem invertidas, o que você faria?

- O quê? Cara, eu já tinha pulado dentro! Na mesma hora! – o Titã mais novo tinha achado essa pergunta absurda. Pelo menos, até sua mente superar a surpresa e voltar a raciocinar direito. – Só que, bem... eu não posso responder com 100% de certeza... porque, você sabe... eu não fui criado pelos monges de Azarath...

E foi com imensa dificuldade que ele deixou de acrescentar um "Ainda bem!".

- Mas o quê você faria? – Insistiu a emoção amarela.

- Ah, eu não sei, eu daria um jeito. Talvez eu... ei, espere aí. – o metamorfo calou-se, à medida que uma idéia se formava em seu cérebro. – Vocês não são estados de espírito da Ravena, ou coisa parecida? – Ele fez essa pergunta para Conhecimento, que estava achando estranha a intensidade com que ele parecia querer essa resposta.

- Não exatamente. Nós somos uma parte da personalidade dela, aspectos de sua mente. – era Sabedoria quem estava dando a resposta. – Mas seria mais correto dizer que somos personificações das emoções de Ravena.

- Emoções, emoções, emoções. - Mutano estava andando de um lado para o outro, sem parar, ao mesmo tempo que murmurava alguma coisa para si mesmo. Parecia estar extremamente ansioso, pois gesticulava sem parar, coçando a cabeça, o queixo, e movendo os dedos como se estivesse fazendo algum tipo de cálculo. Em nada se parecia com o jovem alegre e despreocupado de sempre agora. De fato, estava diferente o bastante para preocupar as pessoas a seu redor.

- Mutano, você está se sentindo bem? – Ravena estava começando a ficar alarmada com o comportamento bizarro dele.

- XIU! Eu tô pensando! – Respondeu o metamorfo, sem interromper o que estava fazendo.

- Taí a explicação para esse mau cheiro, então. - A voz de Raiva se fez ouvir, por trás das emoções reunidas.

- Eu disse que não tinha sido eu. – Retrucou Rude, que estava ao lado da emoção de capa vermelha.

Esses comentários fizeram com que Ravena, Conhecimento, Sabedoria e Afeição se voltassem para as duas, indignadas. Será que não percebiam que a hora não era para piadinhas infames? Todas estavam reunidas para o que podia muito bem ser o dia mais importante de suas vidas! Se as duas não queriam ajudar, então por que pelo menos não ficavam quietas? Até Timidez as encarou com uma expressão de alguém que... NÃO parecia estar assustada.

Mas essa revolta durou pouco. Mais especificamente, uns cinco ou seis segundos, o tempo que Coragem e Felicidade precisaram para acertar o par de malcriadas com as Bolas Fedidas que estiveram fazendo. As quais, diga-se de passagem, eram as verdadeiras responsáveis pelo odor rançoso que se espalhava.

- A Ravena sempre nos disse que não devia sentir. – Mutano perguntou, sem parar de zanzar de um lado para o outro. Era difícil saber com quem ele estava falando, pois ainda parecia concentrado em si mesmo. – Isso significa que vocês são prisioneiras? Não, não, não, isso é idiotice. A Rae nunca faria uma coisa dessas...faria?

A esta altura, todas as nove Ravenas já tinham parado com o que quer que estivessem fazendo, definitivamente surpresas (e, para falar a verdade, um pouco assustadas) com o comportamento do metamorfo. Sim, já o tinham visto concentrado antes, especialmente enquanto participava das maratonas de games com Ciborgue ou Robin... mas nada parecido com isto. Nada que lhes fizesse pensar... em um dos muitos cientistas malucos que já tinham posto na cadeia.

- Me diga uma coisa. – agora o Titã verde tinha parado de andar em círculos, e estava olhando diretamente para a emoção de capa marrom. – O que acontece quando, apesar de todas as precauções, Ravena sente alguma coisa? Significa que uma de vocês toma o controle, ou alguma outra coisa do gênero?

- De forma alguma. – Conhecimento respondeu no lugar de sua irmã de capa marrom. – Nenhuma de nós seria capaz de superar as outras sete emoções E Ravena. Seria extremamente difícil, para não dizer impossível.

- Mas então o que foi que aconteceu naquela vez em que eu e Ciborgue estivemos aqui? Na época eu não sabia, mas era o Trigon quem estava aqui. O que ele ficava gritando mesmo? – o garoto verde então fez uma pose de Frankenstein, achando que isso ajudava a ilustrar o que estava dizendo. – Raar! Ódio consome...! Ou alguma coisa parecida, sei lá.

- Aquela situação foi uma ocasião diferente, que seguia regras diferentes das atuais. – disse Sabedoria. – A única razão para uma única emoção, uma parte incompleta do todo, alcançar tamanho grau de influência sobre nevermore, foi o fato de Trigon energizá-la à distância, e corrompe-la a ponto de poder usá-la como se fosse uma marionete. Mas, mesmo assim...

- ... aquele desgraçado vai viver o bastante para se arrepender disso... – Interrompeu Raiva.

- ... mesmo assim, não teve chance contra a força combinada de nós sete e Ravena. Você se lembra disso, eu presumo? – Perguntou a emoção marrom, terminando sua explicação.

- Lembro. Lembro-me bem. – concordou Mutano. – Mas você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta: o que acontece quando a Rae SENTE alguma coisa?

Conhecimento e Sabedoria cochicharam alguns momentos uma com a outra. Como dar a resposta de uma maneira que o metamorfo entendesse?

- Quando Ravena sente alguma emoção, seu controle sobre sua energia enfraquece. E, à medida que mais e mais energia é liberada, maior a chance de que objetos sejam danificados lá fora, no mundo material. Estou certa de que você já testemunhou esse efeito antes. - A emoção de capa marrom começou a explicação.

- Mas aqui em Nevermore, significa que uma de nós, seja por uma escolha inconsciente de Ravena, ou simplesmente por ser impossível de se impedir, está conseguindo, em maior ou menor grau, se expressar e se fazer ouvir. – Concluiu a emoção amarela.

Mutano pensou mais um momento, assimilando a informação que tinha acabado de receber. Ainda havia alguma coisa que lhe parecia... fora do lugar, incorreto... mas o quê poderia ser?

- Mas... o que aconteceria se ela aceitasse o que quer que estivesse sentindo? – perguntou o metamorfo, mais uma vez. – Sabe, se largasse de lado essa parada toda de não poder sentir, etcetera e tal... como naquelas vezes em que ela esteve com o uniforme todo branco?

- Isso foi algo que ocorreu em um número limitadíssimo de vezes. – respondeu Conhecimento. – Mas significa que Ravena e a respectiva emoção estão agindo em uníssono, de forma muito similar ao que fizemos anos atrás, para banir a influência que Trigon tinha obtido sobre Raiva. Quanto às vestes brancas, não sabemos nada. Podemos apenas supor que significam transcendência. Só isso.

- No entanto, haveriam conseqüências. – advertiu Sabedoria. – Quanto maior a intensidade da emoção, maior o risco de se danificar tudo o que estiver em volta. Não se esqueça que os poderes de Ravena originam-se de Trigon, e, assim sendo, são malignos por natureza.

E era isso, percebeu o Titã verde, que estava errado. - _Maligno por natureza uma ova!_ - pensou ele. Pelo visto, aquele lixo, que os monges de Azarath tinham passado anos derramando nos ouvidos de sua amada, tinha criado raízes. Raízes mais fundas do que ele gostaria.

- Besteira! – Ele exclamou de repente, gritando.

- Como? – Sabedoria e Conhecimento estavam um pouco espantadas com a explosão dele.

- Não tem como estar certo esse negócio! De os poderes da Rae serem malignos! Cara, onde já se viu uma coisa má CURANDO as pessoas? Já perdi a conta do número de vezes que ela usou o poder para remendar a mim e ao resto da galera! Malignos! Ah, me engana que eu gosto...!

Essas palavras surpreenderam tanto à emoções, quanto a Ravena, que estava prestando atenção à conversa. Realmente, havia lógica naquilo que o metamorfo tinha dito.

- E tem mais! Aquela ali não é a Ravena Corajosa? – Mutano estava apontando direto para a emoção de capa verde. – Se realmente houvessem "conseqüências" – ele agora estava fazendo aspas com os dedos – em se aceitar uma emoção, então por que é que nada de estranho acontece quando estamos botando os vilões na cadeia? Pior ainda! – Agora o metamorfo estava encarando Conhecimento. – Por que é que as coisas não se arrebentam todas quando a Rae fica a tarde toda com o nariz enfiado num livro? Aposto que nessas horas você está liberada para fazer o que quiser, não é mesmo? Porque você é a Ravena Inteligente ou coisa assim?

Um silêncio mortal se seguiu a essas palavras, quebrado apenas pela respiração dos presentes. A lógica apresentada pelo Titã mais novo parecia ser inatacável. Parecia impossível que estivesse errada. Parecia... boa demais para ser verdade.

Porém, para Ravena, era apenas isso o que essa lógica era. Isso porque ela, durante a infância, já tinha feito perguntas muito similares a Azar e aos monges que cuidavam de sua educação. Tinha perguntado tantas vezes que acabou decorando a resposta que recebia.

- Temo que as coisas não sejam tão simples assim. – A empata estava repetindo a resposta que os monges tinham lhe dado tantas vezes. – Nestas duas hipóteses, nada acontece porque se está com pleno controle da emoção. Só isso. Nada mais que isso.

- Exatamente! Exatamente, Rae! Você PODE sentir! – a expressão de Mutano era novamente a face de louca alegria que ele ostentava com muito mais freqüência. E havia algo mais ali: algo que a empata identificava como sendo simultaneamente alívio e triunfo. – Eu te disse, não disse?

Mas a adolescente não respondeu. Sua mente estava distante, em algum lugar entre memórias que datavam desde sua entrada para a equipe. Ela estava se lembrando das inúmeras vezes em que o metamorfo tinha perturbado sua meditação ou interrompido sua leitura... e de como isso freqüentemente acontecia quando a diferença entre ficar sozinha e estar solitária se tornava tênue demais... de como, em algumas daquelas ocasiões, tivera a impressão de que aquele garoto meio burro, com problemas sérios de atenção, e sem o menor talento para ser comediante... a entendia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa.

E agora, enquanto olhava para seu colega de equipe, que se tornara, com toda a certeza, bem mais do que uma simples criança, a empata entendia que, aquilo que percebera naqueles momentos... tinham sido bem mais do que simples impressões. Sinceramente, ela ainda não sabia se gostava disso, ou não. Bem lá no fundo, sabia que isso deveria ser uma coisa boa, mas a novidade dessa nova certeza a deixava desconcertada: mesmo sabendo que nada de mal poderia advir por causa disso, não conseguia evitar uma sensação de estar exposta, como se tivesse deixado suas defesas baixar mais do que deveriam.

As divagações da empata, no entanto, foram interrompidas quando ela percebeu que estava sendo sacudida para frente e para trás, por alguma coisa que estava segurando seus braços.

- A-lô-ou! Planeta Terra chamando Ravena?!? – era Mutano que, com uma sutileza digna de si, estava tentando chamar a atenção dela. - E então? Eu disse ou não disse?

A adolescente se soltou das mãos dele, antes de responder. Mais tarde, muito mais tarde, reconheceria que estava simplesmente sendo teimosa; que não tinha gostado de ouvir Mutano, de todas as pessoas, usar suas próprias palavras para ganhar vantagem numa discussão:

- Na verdade, você já vem dizendo isso faz algum tempo. - retrucou a empata, de braços cruzados. - Mas se esquece de uma coisa: a emoção que você quer que eu experimente é, por sua própria natureza, incontrolável. Tornaria impossível conter meus poderes. Aposto como você não pensou nisso.

Ainda que só semana depois Ravena viesse a entender que tinha dado essa resposta por teimosia, foi preciso apenas um instante para que percebesse o que estava realmente fazendo: tinha vindo com Mutano para este lugar para, juntos, encontrar uma solução para o perigo que seus poderes representavam, mas, na verdade, até o presente momento, ela estivera, sem se dar conta disso, apenas arranjando desculpas. Criando empecilhos para que ambos pudessem, enfim, ficar com o outro sem medo. A sua verdadeira intenção era agir com prudência, mas até que ponto ia a diferença entre ser prudente e simplesmente ser pessimista?

Felizmente, porém, a empata não chegou a se debruçar sobre essa questão, pois o Titã mais novo rebatera sua resposta quase que instantaneamente:

-Não acho que vá ter algum problema. Seus poderes não estão ligados às suas emoções? - o tom de voz dele lembrava mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. - Se for uma emoção positiva que estiver mais forte que as demais, o que é que pode acontecer?

Essa pergunta desencadeou uma reação que nunca tinha sido vista antes: Conhecimento, que, até aquele momento, estivera ocupada anotando a conversa dos dois, estacou como se tivesse sido atingida por um raio. A pena e o pergaminho que segurava caíram no chão, esquecidos, ao mesmo tempo em que a emoção amarela, com os olhos arregalados, balbuciava:

- Eu... eu sei. - Essas palavras foram pronunciadas apenas um segundo antes dela se teleportar. Para onde, ninguém sabia.

Mutano e Ravena, assim como as outras sete emoções, estavam sem saber como reagir ante o comportamento da emoção de capa amarela. Sua partida, assim como suas últimas palavras, não parecia fazer o menor sentido. No final das contas, foi Coragem quem conseguiu dar voz ao que todos estavam pensando:

- Mas o que diabos deu nela? - Perguntou a emoção verde, que coçava a cabeça, confusa.

- Parecia até Rude quando a gente mostra um sabonete pra ela... - Comentou Felicidade, que estava igualmente perdida.

- EI!!! - A emoção de capa laranja não gostou da acusação, que era um pouco (e a palavra-chave aqui é "pouco") exagerada.

No entanto, antes que as emoções começassem a discutir entre si, Conhecimento estava de volta, carregando dois livros em seus braços. O capuz estava caído, o rosto estava suado, e os óculos desalinhados. parecia que tinha corrido ou feito algo com muita pressa. Todos os presentes sabiam que, o que quer que ela estivesse prestes a revelar, seria de suma importância. Afinal, o que mais poderia inspirar tamanha pressa na emoção amarela?

Ela colocou ambos os livros no chão, e depois abriu cada um em uma página específica, de modo que todos à sua volta pudessem ver.

- Estas são as memórias de ontem. - disse Conhecimento, apontando para o livro da direita. E então, apontando para o livro da esquerda. - E estas são de alguns dias atrás. Dêem uma olhada.

Ravena se curvou para ler o conteúdo marcado no livro da esquerda. E, dentre as várias coisas ali anotadas, uma em particular lhe chamou a atenção.

- Então... – ela perguntou isso para Felicidade, perplexa. – Aquele livro estava REALMENTE pulando amarelinha?

- Eu estava contente, oras. – explicou a emoção cor-de-rosa. – Eu achava que a gente ia ao cinema, depois fazer um lanche, e aí quem sabe passear no parque de diversões... tive vontade de fazer alguma coisa, ué. Além disso, eu gosto de amarelinha.

Mutano, por sua vez, estava de olho no livro da direita, que registrava as memórias de apenas um dia antes.

- Aí, olha só que maneiro. – ele chamou Afeição, para que ela também visse o conteúdo do livro. – Eu não sabia que foi você quem fez aquele chafariz de ontem.

- Era uma ocasião importante, Garfield. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, eu e você... quer dizer, você e Ravena... estavam juntos... eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para comemorar, não é verdade?

- É, o chafariz era bem bonito mesmo. – comentou o metamorfo, sorrindo. - E deu o maior susto na Rae.

- Gostaria que ela não tivesse tanto medo de mim e Felicidade. – a emoção de capa lilás estava de braços cruzados, olhando para baixo, e era possível para Mutano perceber que havia ressentimento em sua voz. – Às vezes, acho que ela gasta mais energia prendendo nós duas do que qualquer outra de nós... até mesmo Raiva.

- Você não precisará se sentir assim por muito mais tempo, se tivermos sorte. – Conhecimento colocou-se entre ambos. Ainda parecia exausta, mas havia uma expressão de triunfo em seu rosto. - Sabem o que é que essas duas memórias têm em comum? – Ela perguntou isso em voz alta, para que todos pudessem ouvir.

Como resposta, a emoção recebeu... silêncio. Ravena e Conhecimento simplesmente pareciam aguardar, em uma expectativa quase desinteressada. Todos os demais, no entanto, pareciam não ter a mínima idéia do que responder. Coçavam a cabeça, olhavam uns para os outros ou davam de ombros, incapazes de encontrar a resposta. Alguns, como Mutano e Timidez, até tentaram gastar algum tempo realmente pensando, mas sem sucesso.

- Ah, por favor, será que dá para vocês usarem a cabeça? Sabedoria, isso não é hora de deixar que os outros encontrem a resposta sozinhos! – Protestou a emoção de capa amarela, agora parecendo bastante irritada. Se havia uma coisa que ela não gostava, era de ver uma pergunta ficar sem resposta. Ou, pelo menos, uma teoria solidamente embasada em fatos e cálculos feitos sob condições adequadas.

- O ponto em comum entre ambas as memórias é o fato de mostrar que, embora os poderes de Ravena sejam necessariamente caóticos, não são obrigatoriamente perigosos ou destrutivos. – Respondeu então a emoção marrom, que nunca conseguia entender qual era a graça de se ver um enigma resolvido assim, de bandeja.

- ARRÁ!! Eu sabia! Sabia! – Mutano estava pulando feito um macaco, de tanta agitação; de fato, entre um pulo e outro, ele até mesmo ERA um macaco. – Ouviu isso, Rae? Agora que você não precisa mais ter medo de quebrar as coisas, a gente só precisa fazer um treino intensivo e pronto. Cê vai ver só, em menos de duas semanas vamos colocar todas essas emoções sob rédea curta e... e...

E então o metamorfo calou-se, sua empolgação desaparecendo com a mesma velocidade com que tinha surgido. As palavras que tinha acabado de proferir fizeram com que ele percebesse algo. Algo que fez com que sentisse vergonha de si mesmo.

Ele olhou para as oito emoções reunidas. As Ravenas de capas marrom e amarela estavam debatendo algum assunto entre si; as de capas laranja e rosa estava engalfinhadas numa espécie de cabo de guerra, brigando pela posse do que parecia ser um boneco ou coisa parecida, enquanto as demais estavam olhando diretamente para ele, cada rosto tomado pela expressão que ele aprendera a esperar de cada uma delas. O Titã mais novo olhou para cada uma delas. Tão iguais, e, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferentes.

Foi aí que, a percepção que Mutano tivera alguns momentos antes, pouco perceptível e semi-inconsciente... transformou-se em entendimento. Aquelas Ravenas, mesmo sendo apenas parte da garota que amava, eram mais do que um obstáculo a ser superado. Elas pensavam. Sentiam. Sonhavam Ainda que incompletas, elas eram como se fossem... pessoas. E ele, há menos de dois minutos, estava falando em colocar rédeas nelas. Como se fossem escravas. Ou bichos.

- Meninas. – O Titã verde se dirigiu às emoções com a cabeça baixa: sentia que não seria capaz de olhar nos olhos de nenhuma delas. – Eu... eu quero que Ravena não precise mais se preocupar com os poderes dela. Que não precise se preocupar em não quebrar ou desarrumar as coisas em volta. – e então, reunindo alguma coragem, ele levantou o olhar. – Mas também quero que vocês fiquem bem. Que possam ser livres e se expressar na hora em que for preciso. Que você não precisem ficar isoladas do mundo.

Houve silêncio novamente. As palavras das quais o metamorfo se arrependia nada tinham significado para as oito emoções, que, durante toda a sua existência, estiveram sujeitas à disciplina dos monges de Azarath, para quem seria melhor se não existissem, ou à de Ravena, onde só podiam manifestar-se durante as raras falhas no controle exercido pela empata. Mas o que ele tinha acabado de dizer agora... essa preocupação direta para com o bem-estar DELAS... era mais do que jamais tinham esperado. Era inédito. Era surpreendente. Era...

Comovente.

- Por isso, eu queria propor uma coisa diferente. – continuou Mutano. – Se Ravena aceitar não prender vocês como se fosse numa panela de pressão, se ela concordar que vocês se expressem... vocês topam dar a ela uma força, para que os poderes não quebram tudo, e prometem não continuar tentando fugir?

A resposta foi um pouco diferente daquilo que ele tinha esperado. Afeição, Coragem e Felicidade se atiraram em seu pescoço, num abraço triplo que por pouco não o levou ao chão. Conhecimento, sabedoria e Timidez, ainda sem saber se deveriam ou não acreditar no tinham ouvido, balançaram as cabeças para cima e para baixo, em uma condordância hesitante. E Rude, quem diria, foi a única a dar uma resposta mais ou menos baseada em lógica:

- Eu topo. Dá o maior trabalhão me espremer pelas frestas a cada vez que preciso dar uma escapadinha... – Disse ela, espreguiçando-se.

Mutano, quase imperceptível por baixo das capas verde, rosa e violeta, sentia-se bastante contente. Tudo parecia muito bem. No final das contas, parecia que todo mundo iria conseguir o que queria, e se dar bem no final. Parecia até que estava num...

- Eu ainda quero saber por que eu deveria concordar com isso. – A voz agressiva de Raiva interrompeu os devaneios do rapaz verde. Estava sentindo o cheiro de solução pacífica, e ela detestava qualquer coisa relacionada à palavra "pacífica".

É, ele quase chegou a pensar que tudo aquilo parecia um conto de fadas.

Separando-se das três Ravenas que o abraçavam, o metamorfo olhou atentamente para a emoção de capa vermelha. Não precisou de muito tempo para descobrir que, apesar de não gostar muito desta parte da verdadeira Ravena, ainda assim tinha algo a lhe provar. Que os dois NÃO eram iguais.

- Você não prefere ficar solta? – Perguntou o Titã verde, numa voz forçadamente calma.

- Acha que pode me enganar, idiota? – Raiva respondeu, apontando para Ravena. – Ela nunca vai me dar um grama sequer de liberdade! Por que eu deveria concordar com o que você está propondo, se não vai mudar em nada minha situação?

- Claro que vai. Melhor poder sair de vez em quando do que precisar fritar e brigar enquanto tenta fugir, ora bolas!

- Além de burro você é surdo? Não acabei de dizer que Ravena nunca vai me deixar sair? – a emoção vermelha estava quase gritando. – E além disso, qual é o problema com uma boa briga? Caso você ainda não tenha percebido, eu GOSTO de brigar.

- Pra isso é que servem os vilões da cidade! – retrucou Mutano. – É só deixar nossos amigos em paz!

Esse raciocínio fez com que Raiva se calasse, pensativa. Realmente, parecia bastante provável que a verdadeira empata não se sentisse tão culpada por causa dela, se não precisasse passar noite e dia preocupada com os coleguinhas. E, se ela não se sentisse culpada, as chances de conseguir outro Overload 2.0 aumentavam consideravelmente... a emoção de capa vermelha percebeu que estava até salivando de expectativa.

- De acordo. – foi a resposta. – Com a condição de que eu não seja tratada pior do que minhas irmãs.

Então o metamorfo voltou-se para a única pessoa que ainda não tinha lhe dado uma resposta. Cuja opinião era, sem sombra de dúvida, a mais importante de todas.

- Rae? – chamou ele, cheio de expectativa. – Ravena?

Até aquele momento, a empata estivera apenas observando, dividida entre sentimentos contraditórios. Por um lado, achava absurdo o fato dele se arrogar o direito de dar palpite sobre como os diferentes aspectos de sua mente deveriam se comportar. Mas por outro, estava imensamente feliz, por ver o quanto ele estava decidido a lhe dar algo muito desejado: liberdade emocional.

E, no final das contas, foi isso que determinou a resposta da jovem. Muito embora a proposta do rapaz verde tivesse enorme potencial para o desastre, ela acabou decidindo enfrentar os riscos.

Porque queria não viver com medo de que o menor descontrole destruísse tudo à sua volta.

Porque queria ser capaz de verdadeiramente sentir aquilo que o Titã mais novo nutria por ela.

Mas, acima de tudo, porque Ravena queria ser capaz de retribuir o que ele sentia. Sem temor. Sem restrição.

- Está bem. – respondeu ela. – Posso tentar.

- BE-LE-ZA! Então agora só precisa... – Mutano começou a falar, mais feliz do que se sentia há muito tempo, mas foi interrompido:

- Mutano, há uma coisa que você precisa manter em mente. – Conhecimento decidira que precisava intervir. – Não importa o que aconteça, Ravena sempre vai precisar de controle emocional.

Essa declaração fez com que o metamorfo ficasse pensativo por um instante. Aquilo fazia sentido, afinal. Ele deveria ter imaginado que seria preciso algum tempo para que a empata pudesse aprender a lidar com tanta coisa nova.

- Não tem problema! – exclamou ele, que tinha acabado de ter uma idéia. – Com os poderes das DPAs, a Rae vai se acostumar a sentir num instante!

- Dê... pê... as? – Perguntou Felicidade, confusa.

- Demonstração Pública de Afeto, é claro. – Mutano ignorou Timidez, que parecia prestes a desmaiar. – Se você tem que fazer um treinamento, tem que fazer nas condições mais duras possíveis, não é mesmo?

- É verdade. – Concordou Coragem.

- E só tem uma maneira certa de se fazer isso. – Ele falou isso num tom de voz sério, quase solene, enquanto voltava-se para sua colega.

Ele aproximou-se da empata e, sem tirar seus olhos dos dela, pegou ambas as mãos nas suas. E então, após um instante de silêncio, perguntou:

- Ravena. – Mutano sorria enquanto segurava as mãos dela. No entanto, era impossível não levá-lo a sério, naquele momento. – Quer namorar comigo?

- Oh, Garfield...! É claro que... – Afeição não demorou nem um segundo para começar a responder, mas Sabedoria usou ambas as mãos para tapar sua boca.

- Não cabe a você responder essa pergunta, irmãzinha. - Sussurrou a emoção marrom.

Pergunta essa que tinha pego a empata de surpresa. Ela não se importava muito com formalidades, reservando juízos de valor para aquilo que realmente importava. Mesmo assim, não podia negar que esse pedido... agradava. A adolescente podia sentir a vontade de esquecer o autocontrole, para então se jogar nos braços do homem que segurava suas mãos.

Só que ela também se sentia... sem jeito. Era-lhe impossível saber de onde vinha esse jorro de timidez, mas era como se, de repente, estivesse frente a um grande desconhecido, uma estrada, cujo destino era impossível de se prever. Ravena fechou os olhos por um instante, com medo de tomar uma decisão.

Mas ela lembrou que alguém segurava as suas mãos agora. Alguém que, não importa aonde ela fosse, não importa onde ela estivesse, nunca mais a deixaria sozinha. E isso, talvez até mais do que qualquer outra coisa, deu à empata a resolução de que precisava para responder.

Ravena colocou suas mãos para o rosto do metamorfo, e, suavemente, acariciou sua face e seu cabelo... apenas um momento antes de levar seus lábios de encontro ao dele. Durante vários minutos, a existência se resumiu apenas a eles, um casal apaixonado entre as fronteiras do Multiverso.

- Por que você faz uma pergunta da qual já sabe a resposta? – Questionou a empata, após o longo beijo que, para ambos, tinha sido tão curto.

------------------------------------------------\\------------------------------------\\-----------------------

Uma hora mais tarde.

Conhecimento estava de volta a seu reino, trabalhando um uma mesa carregada de pergaminhos e cadernos em branco. Mutano e Ravena já tinham deixado nevermore, e sua visita tinha sido proveitosa: a emoção de capa amarela tinha muito o que registrar.

- Fase três concluída? – A voz de sabedoria ecoou pelas paredes da biblioteca.

- Concluída. – a pena foi depositada na mesa. – E com um aproveitamento superior às expectativas, se minha opinião puder ser levada em conta.

- Eu manteria a pena de prontidão se estivesse no seu lugar. – comentou a emoção marrom. – Os próximos dias serão movimentados.

- Para todas nós, irmã. Para todas nós.

**NOTA DO AUTOR**

**Demorou mas ficou pronto, XD.**

**Estamos chegando na reta final de Beastman, galera. Temos mais dois (talvez três) capítulos antes do final.**

**No capítulo que vem, eu vou tentar um estilo um pouco diferente, para narrar uma passagem mais ou menos extensa de tempo. Vai ser algo parecido com o que alguns autores americanos chamam de drabbles. estive epnsando e vi que aquile que usei nos primeiros capítulos, enquanto Mutano ainda treinava, não deveria ficar muito legal agora. Estejam preparados, por que se ficar ruim, eu jogo tudo fora e reescrevo até ficar decente.**

**Por último, quero agradecer a quem quer que tenha mandado as boas vibrações... estes últimos dez dias renderam mais do que o último mês inteiro!**

**Saúde e paz para todos.**

**Que suas penas jamais descansem.**


	24. Chapter 24

Teen Titans não é... Ah, e quem é que se importa? Já repeti isto mais de vinte vezes!

**CAP 24**

- Vocês dois O QUÊ?!? – Robin e Ciborgue gritaram a uma só voz, incapazes de acreditar no que tinham acabado de ouvir. Seria mesmo possível que...?

- É isso aí, caras! – o sorriso de Mutano mais parecia um holofote, iluminando a sala com a luz refletida em seus dentes. – Podem falar, é ou não é o máximo?

O líder da equipe e o jovem metálico estavam praticamente paralisados com o choque. Namorando? Aqueles dois estavam NAMORANDO?!? Não, não podia ser verdade. Era uma ilusão de ótica, uma alucinação. Era impossível que Ravena e Mutano, que não conseguiam ficar cinco minutos do lado do outro sem acabar brigando, estivessem juntos agora... juntos desse jeito.

O silêncio na sala comum era como o de uma cripta. Robin e Ciborgue ainda estavam pasmos demais para respirar, ao passo que Ravena, mortificada com toda esta exposição, tentava ficar o mais fora de vistas que pudesse. Apenas o metamorfo sorria, tendo confundido a expressão de choque (e horror, jamais se esqueça do horror) de seus amigos com felicidade.

Nenhuma deles notou que Estelar tinha saído da sala comum, quase que no mesmo instante em que o Titã verde contara sua novidade.

- E então, galera? – perguntou Mutano mais uma vez, balançando as sobrancelhas. – Não têm nada a dizer não?

Mais silêncio. O metamorfo viu seus dois colegas abrirem as bocas, fechá-las, abri-las de novo, olhar para a cara um do outro e depois engolir em seco. Somente após um longo intervalo, longo o bastante para que até ele se sentisse incomodado, é que o garoto-prodígio pareceu recuperar sua voz.

- Não tem graça. – Foram as palavras que saíram da boca dele.

- Hein? – O Titã mais jovem não tinha entendido o que seu líder queria dizer.

- Escute aqui, Mutano, por acaso a gente tá usando nariz de palhaço? – Ciborgue parecia tenso. Muito tenso.

- Hã? – Um ponto de interrogação tinha surgido sobre a cabeça do metamorfo. – Cara, do que é que você está falando?

- Será que você não tinha alguma coisa melhor para fazer com seu tempo? – Acusou Robin.

- Ou então arrumar uma lorota menos óbvia, quem sabe? – Perguntou o adolescente metálico.

O ponto de interrogação, que estivera flutuando acima da cabeça de Mutano até aquele momento, esticou-se de repente, abandonando a forma de anzol para parecer uma vara, um instante antes de ele decidir responder:

- Peraí. Por acaso vocês acham que eu tô inventando tudo isto? – Indagou o rapaz verde, com o ponto de exclamação brilhando sobre sua cabeça.

- Claaaaro que não! Imagina! – As vozes de Robin e Ciborgue estavam até inchadas, devido à quantidade maciça de sarcasmo que tinha sido injetada nelas.

Foi nesse instante que Ravena decidiu intervir; era inacreditável como seu namorado podia ser obtuso, de vez em quando.

- Ele fala a verdade. – Declarou a empata, mostrando a mão esquerda, cujos dedos ainda estavam entrelaçados com os de Mutano. Estava morrendo de vergonha, mas tinha conseguido manter a voz firme: agora não era hora para hesitação.

O menino-prodígio e o jovem cibernético, surpresos, não conseguiram fazer nada, exceto olhar aquelas mãos entrelaçadas, como se os segredos do universo estivessem escondidos ali. Não é que não tivessem visto isso antes, já que foi de mãos dadas que o casal entrara na sala e fizera seu anúncio. Mas esse era um detalhe que tinha sido percebido apenas de forma periférica, e, ainda assim, varrido para um canto escuro da mente quase que no mesmo instante. E quem poderia culpá-los? Ravena e Mutano com as mãos dadas? Isso era algo que simplesmente... não computava. Como Calígula nomeando seu cavalo senador. Era algo que simplesmente... não. Apenas não.

Mas como reagir, agora que eles não podiam mais fingir que não estavam vendo?

Simples: Eles NÃO reagiram. Afinal, é meio difícil fazer qualquer coisa, enquanto seu cérebro está sofrendo um curto. Os pobres coitados nem perceberam quando Estelar voltou da cozinha com uma Delícia Suprema Tamaraneana, e enfiou um bocado generoso em suas bocas. Eles acordaram bem a tempo de sentir as entranhas como se estivessem em chamas.

O lado bom, pelo menos, é que eles não precisaram pedir para Ravena remendar suas costelas, depois de esperá-la terminar seu próprio transe de cura. Já Mutano...

----------------------------------\\----------------------------------------------\\-----------------------

- Ciborgue, o que é que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Robin, intrigado com o que estava vendo.

A pergunta foi feita em um dos corredores da Torre, aonde o Titã cibernético, que usava macacão e touca preta, estava não-tão-discretamente montando um aparelho esquisito.

- Shh!! Quieto! Quer que o verdinho escute?

- Ciborgue, o que é que você está fazendo? – Perguntou o garoto-prodígio mais uma vez, revelando um pouco de aço por trás da voz. Já tinha detectado a presença de travessura no ar, e pretendia, ao menos, saber o que era. Antes prevenir do que remediar, diz aquele velho ditado.

- Argh...! – Ciborgue cogitou a possibilidade de não contar, mas a discussão resultante certamente iria alertar sua presa. – Tá bom, tá bom! Eu conto! Mas será que dá para falar baixo, pelo menos?

E então, após um rápido acena de cabeça por parte de Robin, começou a explicação.

- Seguinte, mano. Lembra-se do café-da-manhã de cinco, talvez seis dias atrás? Lembra do que a gente tava conversando naquele dia?

Outro aceno de cabeça.

- Pois então. Acho que essa é a explicação para aquela... aquela... – o jovem metálico tremeu, ante a lembrança do que tinha testemunhado na manhã deste mesmo dia. – Aquela cena de hoje cedo. Com esta belezinha aqui, eu vou poder pegar o verdinho e tirar um monte de amostras para exames e...

- Ciborgue, você ficou MALUCO!?! – o líder dos Titãs tinha esquecido completamente de que não deveria fazer barulho. E com razão: aquilo que seu colega parecia estar insinuando era um crime gravíssimo. – Por acaso está dizendo que Mutano está usando feromônios para mexer com a cabeça da Ravena?

- Shhh! Fala baixo! E sim, claro que eu acho! Que outra explicação pode haver para esses dois, do nada, chegar perto da gente e dizer que estão "namorando"? – Retrucou o Titã cibernético, fazendo aspas com os dedos.

- Não te ocorreu que talvez eles gostem um do outro? – Robin hesitou enquanto proferia essa frase, que soava como uma grande mentira. Mas, durante a tarde, enquanto a guloseima de Estelar corria em fúria através de seu sistema digestivo, ele tivera tempo para pensar (de fato, algumas das maiores reflexões deste mundo foram realizadas nesses momentos de... privacidade) nos muitos momentos que tinha testemunhado, como a batalha contra a H.I.V.E., a ida ao shopping, a noite de filmes, entre outros. A conclusão a que tinha chegado era estarrecedora, mas, como bom detetive, ele sabia que dificilmente a verdade é aquilo que você quer ver ou ouvir.

- Cuméquié? – Ciborgue estava olhando para seu líder como se nele tivessem nascido orelhas de burro. – Ravena gostando do Mutano? Desde quando isso tem lógica?

Verdade seja dita: Robin até que TENTOU contra-argumentar. Infelizmente, porém, ele abria a boca e a voz não saía. Como combater esta pergunta, sendo que ele mesmo, até poucas horas atrás, considerava-a quase uma lei do universo? Certamente não com uma conclusão que sua mente ainda estava lutando para assimilar.

- Olha, mano, não é que eu ache que ele esteja fazendo isso por maldade... mas, droga, Robin, sabe-se lá o que é que a puberdade está fazendo com aquele organismo e seus genes instáveis! Pelo que a gente sabe, o Mutano pode muito bem estar passando por um ciclo de acasalamento ou coisa assim!

Era o bastante. Se o menino-prodígio ainda tinha quaisquer dúvidas, a insinuação de que seu colega mais novo estivesse no cio, convenceu-o a tomar uma atitude.

- Desmonte esse dispositivo, Ciborgue. – ordenou ele, virando as costas e se afastando. – Agora.

- Ah, qualé, mano? – protestou o adolescente metálico. – Como é que a gente vai saber se...

- Não é da sua conta. Nem da minha. – Robin respondeu sem se virar. – Desmonte isso, agora. É uma ordem.

Ciborgue sabia que não devia desobedecer a uma ordem direta.

- Tá bom, tá bom. – concedeu ele, resignado. – Quanto tempo ainda será que deve levar, até que Estelar também seja afetada?

- ...

- ...

- Qual é o botão que liga essa droga?

------------------------------------\\------------------------------------------\\-------------------------

Porão da Torre Titã.

Em um canto escuro da ala de armazenamento, um armário se movia de forma estranha. Suas laterais estavam estranhamente rombudas, como se estivesse guardando algo maior do que ele. Mas o que realmente chamaria a atenção de um observador, no entanto, eram os sons abafados que vinham lá de dentro.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua!

- Minha culpa?!? Foi você quem ficou falando alto e acabou denunciando a gente! Se você ao menos tivesse ficado quieto, não estaríamos nos espremendo neste armário de vassouras agora!

- Mas se você não tivesse aparecido com aquela idéia de jerico, eu nem teria precisado falar nada, para começo de conversa!

- Idéia de jerico? Mas foi você quem brigou para ligar meu invento!

- Balde de parafusos.

- Cabeça de espeto.

Sim, era esse o tipo de som que estava vindo de dentro do armário. Nada que justificasse a atenção desse observador hipotético, que certamente estaria mais interessado em saber o porquê de aquele armário estar sendo usado dessa forma... peculiar.

A resposta era realmente simples. O que aconteceu foi que, exatamente oito minutos e dezenove segundos atrás, ambos os Titãs ouviram uma voz soar atrás deles:

- Devo compreender que vocês ainda não abandonaram esse... comportamento?

Era Estelar, a doce Estelar, que os estava observando. E sua expressão fez com que se lembrassem perfeitamente de como ela tinha reagido à conversa dos dois, naquele café-da-manhã de cinco ou seis dias atrás. De repente, Robin e Ciborgue sabiam exatamente o que deveriam fazer.

Eles correram. E, se o nosso observador fosse o Kid Flash, sentiria até inveja da velocidade dos dois.

- E agora, o que é que a gente faz? – Perguntou o jovem metálico, tentando inutilmente arrumar uma posição menos desconfortável, dentro do armário apertado.

- Procuramos refúgio. Algum lugar que seja seguro, aonde possamos ficar até Estelar se acalmar.

- E que lugar seria esse? Os Titãs do Leste não servem. Vão nos denunciar se formos para lá.

- Existe outro lugar. – e o menino-prodígio hesitou antes de revelar essa informação. – Ficaremos a salvo na Batcaverna, desde que Estelar não conte nada para...

- Aqueles dois estavam fazendo O QUÊ?!? – A voz de Ravena trovejou pelos corredores, vários andares acima de ambos.

- Mano, esquece a Batcaverna. – balbuciou Ciborgue, com o pânico claramente perceptível em sua voz. – Melhor ir para o satélite da Liga...

Enquanto isso, na sala comum...

- Estelar, me explique mais uma vez. – perguntou a empata, sentando-se no sofá com um livro nas mãos. – Esse grito que você me pediu para dar... exatamente como é que ele vai ensinar uma lição a alguém, mesmo?

---------------------------------------\\---------------------------------------\\-------------------------

- Aaaai... – Gemeu Mutano, que estava caído no chão de cabeça para baixo, meio que recostado contra a parede. Havia um galo do tamanho de uma laranja em sua cabeça, e esse galo tinha outro galo, que por sua vez também tinha um galo... o que dava ao conjunto uma aparência bastante grotesca.

- Você não acha que pegou meio pesado? – Perguntou ele para Ravena, que o observava da porta de seu quarto, seu rosto uma máscara ilegível.

- Você entrou no meu quarto. Ninguém deve entrar no meu quarto. – respondeu ela, na voz um tom forçadamente neutro. – Você sabe muito bem disso.

- Ah, qualé? Até parece que eu nunca fiz isso antes! – Protestou o metamorfo, sem sair da posição desconfortável em que se encontrava.

- E nunca deixou de receber o merecido castigo, também. Por que a surpresa, então?

- Você nunca tinha me batido DE VERDADE antes. – explicou Mutano. - Aliás, agora a gente não tá namorando? Então por que me bater mais forte do que antes?

- É precisamente por estarmos namorando que você não deve entrar no meu quarto. – explicou Ravena. – Sob hipótese alguma.

- Por quê? – Perguntou o rapaz verde, confuso.

- O que é que o Ciborgue vai pensar, se vir você sair de dentro do meu quarto, agora que, como você disse, a gente tá namorando? – Toda a ênfase estava nas últimas palavras.

- Ah... ah, tá. – finalmente o Titã mais novo tinha entendido. – Mas... ei! Você nem tava dentro do seu quarto agora!

- Acha que isso faria alguma diferença para o Ciborgue?

- Ora, é claro que... ah... não. Claro que não. – Bem que o metamorfo sentiu vontade de dizer o contrário, mas ele não era TÃO mentiroso assim.

Um curto silêncio se seguiu, enquanto Mutano se endireitava. Ambos sabiam perfeitamente que, da mesma forma que esta não era a primeira vez em que ele entrava naquele quarto sem permissão, tampouco seria a última.

- Mas não dava para ter dado um aviso antes? – reclamou o Titã verde, esfregando a cabeça dolorida. – Precisava já chegar baixando o sarrafo?

- Mutano... esse foi seu aviso. – Respondeu Ravena, enquanto fechava a porta de seu quarto.

E então o metamorfo ficou sozinho no corredor, e somente então é que ele pôde examinar o objeto que tinha recuperado. Uma câmera fotográfica em estado lastimável, com as lentes rachadas, a armação arranhada e torta, mas com o chip de memória ainda intacto.

-_ Cara..._ – pensou Mutano enquanto contemplava o diminuto dispositivo, já com as engrenagens da mente rodando a pleno vapor. – _Valeu cada sopapo._

-----------------------------------\\-----------------------------------------\\---------------------------

- Não.

- Mas...

- Não, Estelar. – repetiu Ravena, cansada. – Eu não quero ir fazer compras no shopping.

- Mas, amiga... por que não? – A princesa alienígena parecia surpresa com a recusa.

- Pelas mesmas razões de sempre – suspirou a empata – Aquele é um lugar barulhento, cheio de pessoas que só tem seus interesses fúteis em mente. Não tem nada a ver comigo.

- Oh? Mas eu pensei que você... depois de... bem...

- Pensou que...?

- Achei que, agora que você está namorando nosso amigo Mutano, talvez quisesse...

- Estelar, eu não sofri nenhum tipo de lavagem cerebral, e nem me transformei em uma pessoa diferente. – Explicou Ravena, com o máximo de cortesia que pôde reunir. Por mais que a insistência de sua amiga alienígena a incomodasse, sua confusão era perfeitamente compreensível.

- Mas, amiga Ravena, você não gosta dele? Mais agora do que antes?

- Sim, eu gosto. – Respondeu a empata. Ela não tinha o costume de responder a respeito do óbvio, mas a princesa tamaraneana era sua melhor amiga.

- E você não aprecia os momentos em que ele fica com os olhos perdidos em você? Em você e ninguém mais?

A esta altura, Ravena estava sentindo bastante vontade de dizer que não, e encerrar a conversa ali mesmo. Mas a verdade é que, bem, Estelar estava correta. A empata, nestes últimos dias, tinha descoberto que era, digamos... agradável... sentir que o metamorfo estava com o olhar fixo nela. Muito agradável. Além disso, por mais que detestasse admitir essa pequena fraqueza, de nada adiantaria contar uma mentira, pelo menos não uma que não tivesse chance alguma de passar despercebida.

- Sim, Estelar, aprecio.

- E vocês não hão de se encontrar novamente em breve? Sair um junto ao outro?

- Eventualmente, sim.

- Então não vai querer estar linda para ele quando chegar esse momento?

- Eu... bem... Estelar, isso é golpe baixo! – Protestou a empata, que só agora percebia que tinha sido conduzida a um beco sem saída.

Mas a princesa alienígena apenas sorriu. Já tinha conseguido a companhia que queria para seu passeio.

----------------------------------\\----------------------------------------\\-----------------------------

- Mutano... você por acaso tá falando sério? – Ciborgue simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Tinha se comprometido a fazer todas as tarefas do metamorfo durante duas semanas... para ouvir isso? Só isso?

- Tô falando, cara, foi isso o que aconteceu. – respondeu o Titã verde, sem tirar os olhos do programa que assistia na TV da sala comum. – E não sei daonde é que você tirou essa idéia de feromônios: nenhum animal da terra pode influenciar seres humanos com isso, então não sei por que justamente eu poderia.

- Eu disse que essa idéia era loucura. – Declarou Robin, que ainda se ressentia da fria em que seu colega metálico tinha colocado ambos, pouco menos de uma semana atrás.

- Mano. – Ciborgue ignorou seu líder. – Você tá me dizendo... que foi ter aulas de poesia com um velho?!?

Mutano não gostou do tom meio pejorativo que seu melhor amigo estava usando. Aquele "velho" tinha feito por merecer seu respeito e gratidão, bem mais de uma vez.

- Não foram "aulas de poesia". – declarou o metamorfo. – Tive que ler metade daquela biblioteca, e mais um monte de outras coisas que...

- Blah, blah, blah. – interrompeu o jovem cibernético. – Fala sério, Mutano, você acha que isso é atitude de macho?

- Como assim? – O Titã verde e seu líder perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, sem entender direito o que tinham acabado de ouvir.

- Ora. – disse Ciborgue, estufando o peito. – Todo mundo sabe que um homem DE VERDADE não pede ajuda quando sai à caça. Onde já se viu esse negócio de pedir à vovozinha para ler um poeminha? O que é que vem de próximo? Biscoitos com leite?

- _Ainda bem que as meninas não estão aqui para ouvir isso._ – pensou Robin, aliviado. – _Senão eu ia ter que remontar ele peça por peça._

Já Mutano, por outro lado, estava pensando em algo diferente. Se seu amigo estava falando aquilo por despeito (já que iria ter que fazer suas tarefas por duas semanas e sim, aquilo incluía limpar seu quarto) ou se realmente acreditava no que estava dizendo, ele não sabia. O que o Sr. Smith faria em seu lugar?

Ele não precisou pensar muito. O lado oposto da sala, completamente concentrada em um livro novo que tinha comprado, estava Ravena. Foi então que o rapaz verde soube exatamente o que deveria fazer.

Aproximou-se então dela, e, delicadamente, abaixou o livro que ela estava lendo. E depois, lentamente, inclinou o rosto para mais perto da empata. O que se seguiu pode ter sido um simples beijo na bochecha, mas, ainda assim, foi longo o bastante para que os outros percebessem a paixão pairando no ar. E, durante todo esse tempo, havia um pequeno, porém genuíno, sorriso no rosto de Ravena.

Então, com um selinho de despedida, Mutano retornou para junto de seus colegas. Apenas para encontrar Ciborgue desligado, e Robin retirando um pequeno dispositivo queimado de dentro da cabeça dele.

- Mutano, da próxima vez, vê se não faz isso na frente dele. – reclamou o menino-prodígio, dando uns petelecos em seu amigo inerte. – Trocar o processador do Ciborgue é um trabalho delicado.

----------------------------------\\------------------------------------------\\---------------------------

Dez dias após o anúncio que abalou as estruturas da Torre Titã, as coisas tinham mais ou menos voltado ao normal. Livres das dúvidas, medo e angústia com que tinham convivido nos últimos dias, seus habitantes tinham retornado à rotina e atividades de costume.

Apenas Ravena ainda... temia... algo que estava para acontecer. Jamais permitiria que outra pessoa soubesse, mas... estava aterrorizada pelo momento em que... Mutano decidisse deixá-la.

Não, ela não duvidava dos sentimentos de seu namorado (mais do que sabia, sentia muito bem o quanto ele se importava com ela). Sabia que os sentimentos dele iam além daquilo que seus poderes eram capazes de detectar. O problema, no entanto, é que Mutano a amava HOJE.

Mas e quanto ao amanhã? Daqui a uma semana? Um mês? Um ano?

A empata estava dolorosamente ciente do quanto ambos eram diferentes, da disparidade entre seus interesses. Por quanto tempo o metamorfo iria aceitar uma namorada que, em pouco menos de duas semanas, tinha recusado nada menos que quatro convites para o parque de diversões, e dois para ir a um outro lugar que ela nem se lembrava? Mesmo que, um dia, conseguisse obter completa liberdade emocional, ainda assim continuaria a ser uma pessoa silenciosa e retraída. Isto é o que ela é, afinal de contas. Mesmo que quisesse, jamais conseguiria ser outra... Terra... ou coisa parecida.

Ela se lembrou de Nevermore, de como tinha amarrado, amordaçado e arrastado o metamorfo pela paisagem, depois de encontrá-lo junto a seu lado violeta, Afeição. Lembrou-se do medo que sentira ao ver os dois sentados juntos, calmamente assistindo ao pôr-do-sol; medo de que ele viesse a esperar mais do que ela realmente era, e se decepcionasse com a realidade.

Esse risco estava afastado, esperava Ravena, já que não deixara seu namorado ter um contato mais prolongado com a ... afetividade... de seu alter-ego púrpura. Mas o destino, ela sabia, é inexorável. A maioria dos relacionamentos já nasce condenada a falhar, então por que ficar se enganando?

Sorte que todos os dias, com um beijo e três palavras, Mutano a fazia esquecer esses pensamentos... pelo menos, até a manhã seguinte...

-------------------------------------------\\--------------------------------\\----------------------------

- Aí. – Robin decidiu perguntar, aparentemente sem motivo algum para isso. – Você reparou no mesmo que eu?

- Reparei o quê? – Perguntou Ciborgue, a única pessoa que dividia a quadra de basquete com o menino-prodígio.

- Diz aí... é impressão minha... ou a Ravena anda mais... legal... ultimamente...?

- Mano, ela sempre foi legal. Ela é nossa amiga, esqueceu?

- Não diga! Tem certeza? E eu que nem sabia disso! – retrucou o garoto-prodígio, sarcástico. – Ah, qualé, Ciborgue! Você entendeu o que eu estava tentando dizer.

- Calma rapaz, relaxa... BOOYAH! Ciborgue marca outra de três! – o adolescente cibernético comemorou a cesta que fizera. – Mas, voltando ao assunto, eu diria que o cabeça-de-alface tem algo a ver com isso.

- Exato. Eu me pergunto qual será o segredo?

E foi com essas palavras, que um debate científico do mais alto nível se iniciou. Um conjunto de teoremas, equações e hipóteses, coletivamente conhecidas como "Papo de Macho". Se você, caro leitor, é homem, então não preciso te contar sobre o que eles falaram. Se for mulher, então não vai querer mesmo saber.

O que eles não sabiam, entretanto, é que a verdadeira resposta estava em um plano muito mais distante do que jamais poderiam imaginar. Nevermore...

- Aaaaai... - uma das emoções de Ravena encontrava-se esparramada no chão, gemendo, com a barriga estranhamente inchada. Por algum motivo desconhecido, não estava usando capa. – Eu tô morrendo...

- Ah, dá para parar com a frescura? – Coragem estava ali perto, sentada em um banquinho dobrável. – Você é uma emoção. Não pode morrer!

- Você só fala isso porque não está aqui no meu lugar. – reclamou a emoção sem capa. - Ai, que dor de barriga...

- Bem feito. – respondeu a emoção verde. – Quem mandou fazer aquela aposta ridícula?

- De fato, eu me pergunto o que é que leva alguém a fazer uma aposta como essa. – questionou Conhecimento, que pousou a pena na estante onde estivera fazendo suas anotações. – Nenhum ganho em caso de vitória, e prejuízos na derrota? Isso não faz nenhum sentido para mim.

- A certeza absoluta da vitória é um motivo. – comentou Sabedoria, sentada no chão ali perto. – E sempre há ganho ao vencer, nem que seja o direito de se vangloriar.

- Você! Ah, larga a mão de ser hipócrita! Ugh... – a emoção caída tentou se levantar, mas uma ânsia de vômito lhe permitiu apenas sentar-se. – Você foi a primeira a duvidar que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa inteligente! Aliás, a Amélia de lilás ali foi a única que acreditou, então por que é que vocês não estão comendo junto comigo? Aii...

- Admito que duvidei, da mesma forma que admito que errei e estou até feliz por isso. – respondeu a emoção marrom, sem hesitar. – No entanto, nenhuma de nós sentiu a necessidade de apostar, diferentemente de você.

- Você realmente não devia ser ingrata... elas deixaram você comer só uma por dia... em vez de tudo de uma vez. – Timidez, que estava sentada logo atrás de Coragem, censurou a emoção que reclamava.

- Bah. – reclamou ela. – Por que é que vocês estão todas aqui?

- Para me divertir com a desgraça alheia, é claro. – declarou Raiva, que estava sentada em uma cadeira acolchoada, segurando um balde de pipoca nas mãos. – Rá! Uma para cada coisa inteligente que ele disse! Pena que não pudemos prendê-lo aqui por mais algumas horas. Eu aceitaria até ceder uma de minhas capas, se precisasse!

- Onde está Felicidade? Já passou da hora... – Perguntou Afeição, que estava de pé no lado oposto ao de Raiva.

- Até tu, Afeição? Será que nem com você eu posso contar para me tirar dessa? – Desesperou-se a emoção sem capa, cercada pelas demais, que tinham o olhar fixo nela.

- Quem mandou subestimar meu Garfield? Bem feito para você.

Então, subitamente, um portal negro surgiu no chão. De dentro dele, emergiu Felicidade, que tinha um frasco cheio de líquido vermelho na mão esquerda, e uma capa laranja novinha na direita.

- Oiê! Cheguei! Já tá na hora? Tá todo mundo aqui? Um,dois, três... – Contou a emoção rosa, antes de correr para entregar a capa e frasco para sua irmã que estava no meio das demais.

- Olha a capa aí. Ah, e tem uma garrafa de molho agridoce para ajudar a descer. Bon apetit! – Disse ela, antes de correr de volta para o seu lugar.

Suspirando, Rude derramou o molho na capa que recebera. Esta ia ser uma longa refeição.

------------------------------\\---------------------------------------------------\\----------------------

- Não. – Falou Ravena, sem tirar os olhos do bule de chá que esquentava.

- Gatinha? – Perguntou Mutano de novo, sem se abalar nem perder tempo.

- Não.

- Docinho?

- Horrível.

- Florzinha?

- Não.

- Lindinha?

- Mutano, você não acha que está um pouquinho velho demais para continuar assistindo às Meninas Superpoderosas?

- Nunca! Mas não mude de assunto. Deixa eu ver... que tal... meu anjo?

- Não combina comigo.

- Minha musa?

- Muito melodramático.

- Pequena?

- Muito antiquado.

- Princesa?

- Vão achar que você está falando da Estelar.

- Gos...

- NÃO precisa terminar essa, muito obrigado!

- Pô, Ravena, você também não me ajuda! Eu tô aqui quebrando a cabeça e você só responde "não, não, não"! Assim complica!

- Mas de onde é que saiu essa idéia? Por que você, de repente, decidiu que precisa de um apelidinho para falar comigo?

- Coisa de casal, né, Ravena! Cê sabe, intimidade, cumplicidade, etcetera e tal? Pois então. Se você não gosta de nenhuma das coisas que eu passei os últimos dez minutos falando, então do que é que eu te chamo?

- ... Rae.

---------------------------------\\---------------------------------------\\-------------------------------

- Ah, cara... será que não dava para ser outra hora?!? – Mutano reclamou para ninguém em particular, quando o alarme da Torre começou a tocar. – Só falta retocar mais uma...!

Ele olhou para a tela do computador, indeciso. Seu trabalho ali estava quase completado; apenas mais alguns minutos, e estaria cem por cento pronto.

Infelizmente, o metamorfo não podia deixar de atender o alarme, e, por essa razão, salvou as modificações, deu o comando para enviar, e então foi correndo para a sala comum.

Lá chegando, a primeira coisa que ele percebeu foi a aura de... desânimo que estava permeando o lugar. Se os seus colegas não estavam animados ou ansiosos com a perspectiva de conseguir alguma ação, então isso só podia significar uma coisa:

- ... perda de tempo. Será que esse Dr. Luz nunca aprende? – Ciborgue estava com uma estranha expressão de tédio no rosto.

- Que intrigante. – questionou Estelar, que olhava para a tela, confusa. – As forças de segurança não deveriam ser capazes de apreendê-lo novamente?

- Elas são, Estelar... mas o problema é que o Luz provavelmente vai resistir à prisão, e pode acabar sendo morto no confronto. – Robin balançava a cabeça enquanto falava, como se não acreditasse no que estava dizendo: que precisava proteger um vilão. – É melhor que a gente vá até lá, nem que seja para impedir uma tragédia. Ah, bem, Titãs...

- Deixe comigo. – interrompeu Ravena. – Posso dar conta dele sozinha.

- Peraí que eu vou com você, Rae. – Adiantou-se Mutano, ainda que ele, olhando de um lado para o outro incessantemente, não parecesse nem um pouco pronto para isso.

- Não é necessário. Só preciso de alguns minutos para resolver isso.

- Mas eu QUERO ir com você, Rae. Além disso, eu tenho uma idéia. – retrucou o metamorfo, que dera duas voltas em torno da sala, procurando algo. – Só preciso achar uma... ali!

Ele foi direto até seu amigo Ciborgue, e começou a puxar o braço esquerdo dele com força, como se quisesse arrancá-lo.

- Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa, Mutano? – inquiriu o adolescente metálico, tentando entender a súbita mudança de comportamento dele.

- É essa a mão que tem uma câmera embutida? – O Titã verde respondeu com outra pergunta, e, assim que recebeu uma confirmação de cabeça: - Então solta. Preciso dela para uma parada.

A mão-câmera de Ciborgue foi então passada para Ravena, um instante antes de o metamorfo tornar-se um papagaio e se empoleirar no ombro dela.

- Cráá, simbora, Rae. Te explico tudo no caminho. – disse ele, com uma empolgação digna de si. – E Ciborgue, cráá, quando eu der o sinal, começa a gravar!

Não muito depois, no centro da cidade...

Um sem-número de viaturas policiais faziam cerco a uma joalheria. Haviam dúzias de guardas posicionados atrás de seus veículos, bem como nas janelas e telhados das construções próximas, prontos para atirar. E, assim que a porta da loja começou a se abrir, todos destravaram suas armas.

Inesperadamente, porém, o que saiu de pela dita porta não foi um homem, e sim uma esfera brilhante. E, um momento antes que pudessem se proteger, uma explosão luminosa ofuscou a todos, abrindo o caminho para que o ladrão escapasse. Ou talvez fosse mais correto dizer, "abrindo o caminho para que o ladrão pudesse cantar de galo", pois era exatamente isso o que o Dr. Luz estava fazendo agora.

- Hah! – gritou o vilão, que segurava um saco de jóias em cada mão. De tão deliciado que estava com seu aparente triunfo, não percebia que alguns policiais já estavam se recuperando. – E ele disse: faça-se a luz!

- Interessante citação. – disse Ravena, materializando-se poucos metros à frente dele. – Já que você está prestes a descobrir o que está do outro lado.

O Dr. Luz nem precisaria ver, para saber quem é que o estava confrontando. Aquela voz... ele podia reconhecê-la em qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora.

- Você! – Gritou o vilão, enquanto um terror abjeto se insinuava em suas veias. Ambas as sacolas de jóias caíram no chão, enquanto ele levantava as mãos em uma tentativa de se proteger contra a feiticeira de olhos brancos e luminosos, cujos tentáculos de sombra chicoteavam loucamente para fora da capa. – Fique longe de mim! FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!!!

- Então deveria ter permanecido trancado na penitenciária. Infelizmente para você, agora é tarde. – Ele ouviu a feiticeira dizer, enquanto uma das bordas de sua capa era afastada, revelando um par de olhos que brilhavam no meio daquela escuridão.

Foi então que a coisa saiu dali de dentro.

Feito da mesma escuridão que os poderes dela, nos olhos a mesma luz branca que a dos olhos de sua mestra, era o gigantesco lobo que avançava para o Dr. Luz. Todo garras e dentes, fúria e pêlos negros, uma fera do caos do fim do mundo, era isso o que acabava de saltar sobre o homem aterrorizado. Era o fim. Nada poderia impedir que aquelas presas se cravassem em sua garganta. Nada...

Clack! – foi o som que as mandíbulas da criatura fizeram ao se fechar com estrépito, errando seu alvo por meros centímetros.

Fazendo uso de toda a sua coragem, Dr. Luz abriu novamente os olhos, e viu que um tentáculo de energia negra tinha se enrolado no pescoço da besta, como uma coleira.

Clack! – outra tentativa de separar o rosto dele de seu crânio. O lobo monstruoso estava conseguindo arrastar sua dona, aparentemente sem se importar com a "coleira" que o asfixiava. Vários outros tentáculos saíram de dentro da capa dela, enrolando-se no animal que lutava para chegar mais perto de sua vítima.

Clack! – a última dentada errou o nariz do vilão por milímetros, e ele pôde sentir o hálito da criatura invadindo suas narinas, ao mesmo tempo em que ela era arrastada para longe, suas garras fazendo um som horrível ao raspar o chão.

- Paciência, minha mascote, paciência. – para seu horror, o Dr. Luz viu a bruxa dos Titãs falar perto da orelha de seu lobo, que até agora ainda rosnava, babava e uivava, tentando libertar-se. – Logo, logo você poderá se banquetear com a carne dele. Logo. – e então, ela virou o rosto, perfurando-o com um olhar daqueles olhos branco-dentro-do-preto, que, de certa forma, eram ainda mais ameaçadores do que as presas daquele animal. – Assim que eu terminar de consumir sua alma.

Foi a gota d'água. Um forte cheiro de amônia espalhou-se pelo ar, ao mesmo tempo em que uma poça dourada se espalhava aos pés do vilão. Seus algozes, surpresas, dirigiram seu olhar para baixo por um momento, o bastante para lhe dar a abertura necessária para ele dar o fora dali.

- Eu me rendo! Por favor, eu me rendo! – Choramingou Dr. Luz, jogando-se no chão ao lado de uma viatura. – Só não deixem ela chegar perto!

Ravena (assim como seu "animal", que agora estava sentado quieto, em absoluto contraste com o comportamento de poucos segundos antes.) observaram a polícia apreender o criminoso, depois, é claro, de amaciá-lo com a ajuda de uns seis ou sete cassetetes bem usados. Assim que as viaturas alcançaram uma distância razoável, ela dissipou sua magia, fazendo com que os tentáculos por baixo da capa, assim como o brilho negro de seu lobo, desaparecessem.

- Aí, você acha que conseguimos pegar tudo? – perguntou Mutano, assim que retomou sua forma original. Estava olhando para uma janela, local onde tinha deixado a mão-câmera de Ciborgue. Encontrou-a fechada, e com o polegar apontando para cima. – Beleza!

- Você não acha que isso é um pouco cruel demais? – Perguntou Ravena, ainda olhando na direção que as viaturas tinham tomado.

- Hmm? Não, claro que não. Digo, se fosse eu, eu preferiria mil vezes apanhar de seis policiais do que ter que agüentar um soco da Estelar... – O metamorfo respondeu sem dar maior atenção, concentrado em recuperar a mão de seu colega.

- Não é disso que estou falando, e sim sobre aquilo que Ciborgue deve estar fazendo neste mesmo instante. – Explicou a empata, voltando-se para seu namorado.

- Ah, isso? – um sorriso sádico se formou no rosto do Titã verde. – Talvez...

E então eles retornaram à Torre Titã, onde seus três amigos estavam esperando. A mão de Ciborgue foi prontamente devolvida e reatachada, e então um silêncio estranho baixou na sala comum. Estariam os Titãs avaliando um ao outro? Ou será que simplesmente não sabiam o que dizer?

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!! – Quatro deles caíram na risada, assim que a brincadeira de "sério" terminou. Enquanto isso, Ravena estava perto de uma das muitas janelas, observando o exterior, impassível (mas que sua mão estava convenientemente tapando sua boca, ah, isso estava.).

- Mano, por um instante, achei que você fosse MESMO comer ele! – falou o Titã de metal, entre uma risada e outra.

- Qualé, cara?! Desde quando eu como porcaria? – Mutano fingiu estar ofendido. – Mas e aí? Conseguiu enviar a parada?

- Se eu consegui? – o adolescente metálico não estava nem tentando esconder sua agitação. – Dá só uma olhada! Aliás, também mandei cópias para todos os locais que você pediu.

E então começou a rodar a gravação de todo o incidente (- Ei, Rae, a aura que você botou em mim deixou meus olhos brilhando que nem os seus! Maneiro!), que foi interrompida apenas para que a equipe pudesse assistir a uma reportagem especial, onde um repórter, confuso, tentava descobrir a causa da epidemia de risos que vinha se alastrando pelas prisões do país.

No instante que a matéria acabou, no entanto, a TV começou a piscar em vermelho. Isso era sinal de que alguém estava tentando entrar em contato, seja lá quem fosse. Robin não perdeu tempo em atender à chamada: eram raras as vezes em que esse modo de comunicação era usado sem um bom motivo.

Apenas Ravena percebeu Mutano sair de fininho, enquanto o sinal era atendido.

- Ah, camarrada Robin. – Estrela Vermelha, com seu sotaque carregado, saudou o garoto-prodígio. Estava diferente hoje, pois, em vez da estóica seriedade com que sempre se apresentava, havia um sorrisinho de canto de boca em seu rosto. – Erra com você mesmo que eu querria falar.

- Estamos ouvindo, Estrela Vermelha. Qual é o problema? – O líder dos Titãs já estava pronto para agir.

- Nada de grave, esperro. – Era possível ver que o russo estava se segurando por algum motivo. O que poderia ser? Soluços? – Escute, acabo de receber esta foto e... bem, veja por si mesmo.

E então ele apresentou o scan da foto que tinha recebido. Uma foto que fez o queixo de Robin ir até o chão, assim como fez Ciborgue cair na risada. Ravena, após examinar bem a figura, simplesmente balançou a cabeça, suspirando.

A foto em questão mostrava um Robin de boca aberta, com cara de espanto, olhando fixamente para aquilo que um vulto negro escondido nas sombras lhe dizia ser seu novo uniforme: uma coisa carnavalesca cheia de pompons e frufrus, com um "R" no babado do peito. Seria uma fotomontagem? Sim, com certeza que sim. Mas era uma fotomontagem ruim? Definitivamente não. E, de qualquer forma, a parte mais engraçada da foto era justamente aquela que NÃO tinha sido manipulada, ou seja, a expressão surpresa e torta que o retrato mostrava na cara do garoto-prodígio.

- Que... como... ONDE FOI QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ISSO?!? – Robin estava, literalmente, pegando fogo de tanta raiva.

- É! – Ciborgue empurrou seu líder, para que pudesse ocupar um lugar em frente à tela. – Mano, essa foi hilária! Tem certeza que não tem mais algumas e...

- Acalmem-se, camarradas. – interrompeu Estrela Vermelha - Foi uma mensagem anônima que...

Mas ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois outra chamada começou a piscar na tela. Robin, que estava voltando pra cima de seu colega na voadora, ficou mais do que contente em receber esta nova mensagem, que se abriu em uma janela, que passou a dividir espaço com a de Estrela Vermelha.

- Robin? – chamou Abelha, do outro lado da linha. – Dá pra colocar o Latão na escuta? Ah, deixa pra lá, olha ele ali. Ei, Latão, tem como você me explicar o significado disto?

E então o scan de uma segunda foto ocupou seu lugar na tela, fazendo com que chegasse a vez do menino-prodígio cair no chão rolando de rir.

A foto apresentada por Abelha (além de deixar Ciborgue vermelho de raiva e vergonha), retratava-o como uma espécie de manequim, no qual estavam colocadas uma das roupas da última moda... moda feminina, é claro. Outra fotomontagem, ainda que esta adicionasse uma boa dose de ridículo, por mostrar um homem grande como o titã cibernético, usando vestidos desenhados para modelos esquálidas de 25 quilos.

No entanto, antes que ele pudesse esmagar a tela da TV, chegou mais uma mensagem. E depois outra, e mais outra e outra. Em menos de cinco minutos, TODOS os demais Titãs honorários espalhados pelo globo estavam dividindo aquele canal, cada um deles com uma foto de Robin ou Ciborgue, cada um numa situação mais humilhante que a outra. E se eles achavam que ter mais de vinte Titãs mostrando e comparando sua desgraça uns para os outros era ruim, então tente imaginar quando Ricardito atribuiu valor e cotação para as fotos... os dois rapazes estavam se perguntando se não seria uma boa idéia se exilar no Pólo Sul por alguns anos. Ou nas montanhas do Himalaia. Ou numa selva subsaariana.

Mas o que os dois REALMENTE queriam saber, é quem, dentre todos os vilões que já tinham enfrentado, poderia ser tão impiedoso? De quem seria a mente pervertida e sádica, que tipo de ser maligno poderia estar por trás de um ataque destes? Quem poderia ser suficientemente tolo para se arriscar assim à vingança de ambos? Apenas uma criatura se encaixava nessa descrição.

- MUUTAAANOOO!!! – O grito de fúria chegou mesmo a abalar os alicerces da Torre Titã.

----------------------------------------\\----------------------------------\\-----------------------------

Dia de filme na Torre.

E hoje, por acaso, era dia de Estelar escolher. Isso significava que, após uma tarde em frente à TV, quatro de cinco Titãs estavam agradecendo aos céus por não serem diabéticos. "Água com açúcar" não era uma descrição adequada à preferência cinematográfica da princesa tamaraneana... um copo de açúcar com uma gota de água serviria muito melhor enquanto analogia.

Mas o que Mutano e Ciborgue REALMENTE estavam agradecendo, nessa hora, era não estar na pele de Robin ou Ravena. Porque era com esses dois que Estelar iria conversar a respeito do filme que tinha visto. Com toda a sinceridade, era preciso dar crédito ao garoto-prodígio por conseguir manter-se concentrado, pelo menos o bastante para se lembrar de algumas daquelas cenas carregadas de doce... já a empata, bem, ela e Estelar são meninas. Elas se entendem.

Hoje, no entanto, aconteceu algo... diferente. Mutano percebeu que não conseguia deixar de ouvir a conversa entre sua namorada e a princesa alienígena. Talvez isso estivesse acontecendo por ela estar BEM DO LADO DELE, é claro, mas o que isso importa?

- ... obra gloriosa... sabia... esperar... Ravena? – Não, o metamorfo não estava prestando a menor atenção no que Estelar estava falando.

- Que tradição mais besta, Estelar, essa de homens e deuses carregarem suas noivas no colo... – Respondeu Ravena, para o que quer que a tamaraneana tenha dito.

ISSO o garoto verde escutou. De fato, isso ele ouviu tão bem, que, antes mesmo de se dar conta do que estava fazendo, já tinha agido.

-Aah! – Ravena gritou de susto, ao sentir seus pés perderem o contato com o solo. Isso aconteceu tão rápido, que ela nem teve tempo para reagir.

- O que é que você estava dizendo mesmo, hein, Rae? – Perguntou o metamorfo, que agora estava com a empata no colo.

Ravena demorou um pouco para responder. Não gostava muito de ter sido pega assim de surpresa, e estava vermelha de vergonha, por ser posta nesta situação na frente de todo mundo. No entanto, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia olhar para os olhos verdes de seu namorado e dizer que não se sentia... confortável... na posição em que estava. Tampouco podia negar que aquilo era uma demonstração de atenção e carinho, duas coisas que dia a dia ela vinha valorizando mais.

- Bom, Mutano... certos costumes, Azar nunca mencionou...

E depois num tom de voz muito mais baixo, para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir:

- ... mas estou adorando aprender com você.

-----------------------------------\\------------------------------------\\--------------------------------

Humilhação.

Era precisamente esse o pensamento que vinha passando tanto pela cabeça de Mutano quanto de Ravena neste instante: humilhação.

E tudo tinha acontecido por puro e simples... acaso. Até a poucos minutos atrás, este era um café-da-manhã que tinha tudo para ser normal... Robin lendo jornal, Ravena tomando chá, Mutano e Ciborgue discutindo por alguma besteira qualquer... e Estelar alimentando Silkie. Conforme dito, normal. Poder-se-ia até mesmo dizer que este seria um café-da-manhã padrão.

Ou pelo menos, até Silkie decidir que não tinha gostado de uma das muitas coisas que sua dona estava lhe enfiando goela abaixo. O cuspe do bicho-da-seda mutante pareceu voar em câmera lenta através da cozinha, até pousar na camisa de Mutano.

O metamorfo demorou alguns instantes para perceber o que estava acontecendo. Somente quando Estelar saiu da cozinha, para cuidar da língua queimada de seu bichinho, é que o cuspe quente terminou de atravessar o tecido do uniforme do garoto verde.

Que decidiu que tirar a camisa molhada era a melhor coisa a fazer... depois de dar duas ou três voltas pela cozinha gritando de dor, é claro. Foi só então que tudo começou.

- MINHANOSSAMUTANOQUECOISAHORRÍVELÉESSAAÍNOSEUPEITO?? – Ciborgue, como podem ver, ficou assustadíssimo com a marca em forma de garras no peito dele.

- Mutano, quem foi que fez isso com você? – Robin tinha conseguido manter a compostura, mas a preocupação em sua voz era evidente.

Com dois colegas praticamente exigindo respostas, o Titã mais novo não teve outra escolha, a não ser responder. Ele se sentiu encolhendo até o tamanho de um gnomo de jardim, enquanto falava. E foi nesse instante que Ravena decidiu deixar a cozinha. Infelizmente para a empata, porém, ela se viu incapaz de ir para além do outro lado da porta. Se era por não querer deixar seu namorado completamente sozinho, ou se era por querer saber EXATAMENTE porque iria matar Robin e Ciborgue depois... não interessa.

- Marca de propriedade? Marca de propriedade? Que nem aquelas que a gente coloca em gado? – Mutano estava falando baixo demais para a empata ouvir, mas os outros dois não estavam fazendo nenhuma questão de ser discretos. Ela podia ouvir suas risadas com bastante clareza.

- Mas o que diabos você fez desta vez, para deixar ela tão zangada? A ponto de te fazer ISSO? – Perguntou Robin, soluçando de tanto rir.

- Zangada? Rapaz, eu acho que ela devia estar é contente, isso sim! Muito, mais MUUUITO contente, se é que você entende o que eu digo... – insinuou Ciborgue, e então as risadas se transformaram em rugidos.

Mutano estava ouvindo tudo de forma relativamente estóica, apesar de emburrado. Tinha sido pego completamente de surpresa, e estava sem nenhuma resposta pronta para dar. Sentia-se bastante tentado a entrar na onda e colocar alguma lenha na insinuação de seu amigo cibernético, mas essa atitude lhe parecia muito pouco cavalheiresca (além de potencialmente suicida...), de forma que acabou ficando quieto.

Mas Ravena, do outro lado da porta, não estava se sentindo nem um pouco compreensiva. Se Estelar não tivesse acabado de aparecer no outro lado do corredor, com sua larva no colo, ela já teria voltado à cozinha, para dar uma lição naqueles dois.

- _Se bem que..._ – Pensou a empata, assim que a princesa alienígena passou a seu lado.

- Estelar, me desculpe. – Ravena falou de cabeça baixa, parecendo arrependida.

- Desculpas? Desculpas por quê, amiga? – Perguntou ela, genuinamente confusa.

- Eu deveria ter te avisado há muito tempo, mas esqueci. – respondeu a empata. – Ouça, aqui na Terra existe esta tradição e...

Na cozinha, quase vinte minutos depois, o Titã cibernético e seu líder ainda não tinham terminado de se divertir:

- E então, Mutano? – Quando vai ser a próxima vez que... – Ciborgue gostaria de ter dito muito mais coisas, mas acabou se calando, quando viu a porta que dava para o corredor se abrir.

Era Estelar quem tinha acabado de entrar, e ela parecia ainda mais feliz do que habitualmente. No entanto, era o objeto que ela tinha em mãos que prendia a atenção dos Titãs homens. Ao invés de "seu pequeno bumgorf", a princesa tamaraneana segurava uma barra de ferro, com uma das extremidades retorcida na forma de um símbolo estranho. Extremidade essa que, com auxílio de suas rajadas óticas, estava sendo mantida em brasa.

E assim que ela voltou os olhos novamente para a sala, pôde ver Ciborgue e Mutano imóveis, cada um em uma extremidade oposta da sala, apontando para um buraco na parede externa.

Um buraco que, curiosamente, tinha o formato perfeito de uma silhueta humana...

Longe dali, não muito tempo depois...

- Patrão Richard... – indagou o mordomo da Mansão Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth. – Por acaso tem alguma coisa acontecendo naquela Torre... que eu deva saber?

-------------------------\\---------------------------------------------\\---------------------------------

- _Encontrei!_

Ciborgue, munido do anel holográfico que lhe dava a aparência de Victor Stone, encontrava-se na praça central da cidade, local onde, após árdua pesquisa, ele finalmente estava prestes a obter aquilo que mais desejava.

- _O Poder Absoluto..._ – Pensou o Titã disfarçado, reverente.

Ah, ele já tinha ouvido histórias a respeito de sua existência, a maioria delas contadas por gordos bêbados ou garotos que ainda estavam sozinhos ao final de uma festa. No entanto, sempre preferira se manter cético: as maravilhas atribuídas ao Poder Absoluto pareciam... perfeitas demais... irreais demais. Sim, até exatamente vinte e um dias atrás, Ciborgue tinha a certeza de que o Poder Absoluto era apenas uma das muitas fábulas criadas pela humanidade.

Mas apenas até vinte e um dias atrás, pois aquele... aquele foi o dia em que a Revelação chegou para ele.

Chegou na forma de seu amigo de pele verde, que acabara de realizar um feito que ele (e provavelmente todos os demais Titãs espalhados pelo globo) considerava impossível. Mais do que impossível. Um feito que poderia muito bem significar o fim do mundo que o Titã cibernético conhecia.

Não, ele não fora capaz de acreditar no que seu olho e seu fotorreceptor lhe disseram naquele dia fatídico. Havia outra explicação, pensara ele. TINHA que haver outra explicação para aquilo. Não, Ciborgue estava decidido a não se deixar enganar.

Mas então, seis dias depois, chegou a Segunda Revelação: um pequeno e singelo gesto, que lhe mostrou a extensão ilimitada do Poder Absoluto. A verdade por pouco não o deixou louco (apesar de ter lhe custado um superprocessador ZAX 9000, ainda em perfeitas condições de uso), mas abriu-lhe os olhos. Seu amigo mais novo agora comandava um poder que lhe permitiria ter quem quisesse. Quando, como e onde quisesse.

E o Titã cibernético decidiu que também encontraria o Poder Absoluto. Precisara de quase quinze dias, para recordar e meditar sobre cada um dos fiapos de conhecimento que tinham lhe sido revelados, bem como fazer a varredura de todas as identidades possíveis, mas conseguira: a menos de trinta metros de distância dele, se encontrava a Fonte. Sentada a uma mesa de damas e calma, como se nada neste mundo pudesse afetá-la. A cabeça grisalha, a barriga um pouco maior do que deveria, idade relativamente avançada. De fato, pouca coisa é aquilo que parece ser.

Menos de trinta metros, para que Ciborgue pudesse aprender os segredos do Poder Absoluto. E tudo o que precisava fazer era se mostrar digno dele.

Então, sem perder nem mais um segundo, o jovem disfarçado avançou, resoluto, e ninguém tentou impedir seu caminho. A determinação era praticamente irradiada por ele, enquanto se aproximava mais e mais de seu objetivo. O qual o encarava com uma expressão de leve curiosidade no rosto.

Mas qual não foi a surpresa do Sr. Smith, ao ver aquele sujeito enorme cair de joelhos e dizer:

- Mestre!

---------------------------------------\\-------------------------------------\\---------------------------

O sol se punha lentamente, inundando o mundo na cor laranja do crepúsculo. Especialmente uma colina verdejante, aonde um jovem casal assistia aquele espetáculo da natureza.

- Rae? – Chamou Mutano, que estava deitado no chão, usando a perna de sua namorada como travesseiro.

- Sim? – Respondeu ela, sentada no chão de pernas cruzadas, sem tirar os olhos do sol poente.

- Estou feliz... – Declarou o metamorfo, seus olhos fixos na empata.

Que não pôde se impedir de sorrir. Ela voltou o rosto para seu namorado (namorado... uma palavra que, até exatos 32 dias atrás, lhe pareceria ainda mais alienígena do que sua melhor amiga), olhando fundo nos olhos verdes dele.

Sim, talvez não fosse durar para sempre. Talvez, apesar de tudo, eles não tivessem mesmo um futuro juntos. Talvez existam apenas lágrimas esperando por ambos, no final.

Mas hoje, Ravena conhecia apenas contentamento. Alegria. Felicidade. O homem deitado a seu lado tinha lutado para lhe dar o maior desejo de sua alma, mesmo quando ela acreditava piamente no contrário. Tinha lhe dado... ele mesmo. E a empata pretendia... não, aproveitar não é a palavra que estava procurando. Ravena queria não apenas aproveitar, mas VIVER cada momento que ainda tivesse com ele.

- Eu também... – confessou ela, acariciando o cabelo do metamorfo, que ronronava contente.

----------------------------------------\\----------------------------\\-----------------------------------

- Finalmente... – Uma voz sinistra soou, dentro do que parecia ser um corredor escuro.

- Após meses de espera... meses de preparação... – Agora podia-se ver que a voz vinha de uma silhueta humanóide, debruçada sobre uma mesa, em cujo topo estavam dezenas de fotos e artigos de jornal, com informações sobre os Jovens Titãs.

- Finalmente chegou a hora de tomar aquilo que é meu por direito. – Declarou o dono da voz, depositando uma única foto sobre a mesa. Uma foto em que Mutano aparecia de mãos dadas com Ravena.

- E desta vez, nada poderá me impedir. - Disse ele, com seu olho dardejando a foto que colocara na mesa.


	25. Chapter 25

Teen Titans não me pertence. Nem o contrato de Glen Murakami, apesar de eu admitir que ele fez um tremendo trabalho com Ben 10.

**CAP 25**

Era uma manhã de sábado.

Uma perfeita manhã de fim de semana, cheia de sol e ar fresco. Ah, sim, era um dia perfeito para passear com a família, rever os amigos, ou simplesmente não fazer nada, apenas recarregar as baterias, depois de uma semana estafante de trabalho.

E isso apenas tornava a presença de Mutano na biblioteca ainda mais bizarra do que o normal. O que poderia tê-lo inspirado (ou talvez traumatizado) a ponto de, em plena manhã de um sábado preguiçoso, fazê-lo gastar seu tempo vasculhando prateleiras de livros e volumes grossos, ao invés de aproveitar umas boas partidas com Ciborgue, testar alguma nova receita à base de tofu, ou, acima de tudo isso, passar algum tempo de qualidade com sua namorada.

Mas o metamorfo tinha uma boa razão para bancar a traça de livro. Daqui a exatamente uma semana, seria o décimo sétimo aniversário de Ravena. E ele queria que esse dia fosse memorável. Mais que memorável; tinha que ser perfeito. Aliás, "perfeito" também não exprimia bem o que ele pretendia fazer daquele dia: o próximo sábado tinha que ser... tofulicioso. Nem mais, nem menos.

_- Se bem que, conhecendo a Rae como eu conheço, vou ter que cortar a parte do tofu... ah, os sacrifícios que a gente faz por quem a gente gosta..._ – Pensou ele, enquanto separava mais e mais volumes em uma mesa.

Mutano já tinha uma boa idéia do que pretendia, mas, se quisesse propiciar uma experiência autêntica, precisaria conhecer todo o procedimento: o que usar, que palavras dizer, que suprimentos consumir. E, para isso, seria necessária alguma pesquisa. Não era exatamente o que ele preferiria estar fazendo agora, se bem que, no final das contas, só estaria mesmo perdendo uma manhã de sábado.

Além disso, se o esforço conseguir trazer mais um sorriso para o rosto da Rae, então terá mais do que valido a pena.

-------------------------------------\\---------------------------------------\\---------------------------

Mutano estava de volta à Torre mais ou menos na hora do almoço. No entanto, o pombo verde, antes de pousar no telhado como pretendia, viu uma coisa estranha acontecendo na porta de entrada: seus quatro amigos estavam recebendo uma pessoa desconhecida. Quem poderia ser?

Ajustando sua rota de vôo, pousou junto a seus colegas (tendo cuidado para esconder muito bem a folha de anotações que tinha trazido). A pessoa que estava diante dos Titãs era um homenzinho magro e careca, vestido com o que parecia ser um lençol laranja e cinza (mais tarde, Ravena lhe diria que aquela roupa parecia muito com as vestes dos praticantes de Hare Krishna), e carregava uma espécie de pergaminho em ambas as mãos.

O Titã mais novo sentiu vontade de perguntar o que significava tudo aquilo, mas conteve-se. Havia uma aura de solenidade no ar, e ele, por alguma razão à qual não sabia dar nome, decidiu que devia esperar em silêncio.

O homenzinho estendeu o pergaminho para Robin, sem dizer uma palavra. O menino-prodígio, por sua vez, aceitou o objeto e, em silêncio, começou a lê-lo.

- O Verdadeiro Mestre está me convocando. – disse ele em tom reverente, enrolando novamente o pergaminho. – Disse que eu devo levar comigo a coisa mais importante da minha vida. – Ele então levantou a cabeça para agradecer, mas o homenzinho estranho já tinha desaparecido.

Ao ouvir isso, Ciborgue deu duas cotoveladas de leve em Mutano e, assim que conseguiu sua atenção, fez um gesto de cabeça na direção de Estelar, que tinha começado a flutuar um pouco mais alto, dando voltas em torno de seu namorado. Ravena apenas revirou os olhos, ante à infantilidade dos dois rapazes, que agora estavam dando risadinhas. Esses códigos de comunicação não lhe interessavam.

- A coisa mais importante da minha vida... – murmurou Robin, pensativo. E então, de repente, seu rosto se iluminou. – Só pode ser alguma parte de meu treinamento. Ou talvez um de meus equipamentos. Titãs, vou aparecer no treino matinal mais tarde; tenho que descobrir o que essa coisa importante deve ser. – Declarou o líder dos Titãs, enquanto se retirava para seus aposentos.

POFF!! - Foi o som que Estelar fez, ao cair de cara no chão.

---------------------------------\\---------------------------------------------\\-------------------------

Seis dias depois, Ciborgue já tinha visto o bastante. Há seis dias estava esperando algum bom-senso se manifestar. Há seis dias estava esperando em vão.

_- Mas agora chega._ – pensou ele, enquanto se dirigia para a sala comum. – _Já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo._

Uma vez lá, no entanto, não pôde se impedir de parar e contemplar a cena diante de si, com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios: era algo que estava vendo pela terceira, talvez quarta vez, mas que, até hoje, ainda era capaz de surpreendê-lo.

O Titã cibernético estava vendo dois de seus amigos, Mutano e Ravena, tranquilamente sentados no sofá, ela recostada ao peito dele, com um livro nas mãos. E ele, com um braço envolvendo a cintura dela, assistia a um programa qualquer na TV, que não emitia qualquer som. Um breve ajuste nos sensores, no entanto, mostrava que ainda havia emissão de ondas sonoras, apenas num nível baixo demais para que ouvidos comuns as captassem.

Podia ser a terceira ou quarta vez que Ciborgue via isso, mas ainda não conseg uia deixar de se enternecer (ou, nas palavras dele próprio, se distrair. Enternecer é coisa de frouxo), e por razões bem óbvias: Mutano era, praticamente desde o dia em que tinham se conhecido, seu melhor amigo. Ravena, por sua vez, era o que ele tinha de mais parecido com uma irmã mais nova. Talvez ver os dois juntos ainda lhe pareça estranho, mas se isso faz com que sejam felizes (e eles parecem MUITO felizes), então que se dane o resto.

_- Opa! Se liga, Ciborgue!_ – O Titã metálico admoestou-se mentalmente, sacudindo a cabeça. – _Tu tem um trabalho a fazer._

Mutano então sentiu uma mão pesada cutucando seu ombro; olhando para cima, ele viu seu melhor amigo, que tinha em expressão férrea em seu rosto. Este fez um gesto com a mão esquerda, para que o metamorfo o seguisse.

O Titã mais novo conhecia bem esse olhar. Seu amigo mais velho podia ser o príncipe da farra (o rei, evidentemente, era ele próprio), mas, nas horas em que precisava ser sério, ele era SÉRIO. Por essa razão, Mutano não perdeu tempo em pedir licença à namorada, e correr para ver qual era o problema.

Os dois rapazes deslocaram-se pelos corredores da Torre Titã, em um silêncio que normalmente era reservado para situações de vida ou morte. Não demorou muito para que chegassem à porta do quarto de Estelar, que tinha um filete d'água escorrendo por sob a mesma.

- Vai lá dar uma olhada. – Ordenou o adolescente metálico.

Assumindo a forma de um besouro d'água, Mutano nadou por baixo do vão da porta. Do outro lado, no interior de um quarto cor-de-rosa no qual tinha entrado apenas umas poucas vezes, estava sua amiga alienígena.

Ela parecia estar absolutamente miserável. O rosto não tinha expressão, o olhar estava sem brilho, e ela parecia não se importar com uma pequena nuvem de tempestade, que chovia só na cabeça dela. Segurava Silkie nos braços, apesar de parecer indiferente ao choro do bicho-da-seda, que não estava gostando da chuva que a encharcava.

O metamorfo já tinha visto o bastante. Chateado, ele voltou para o corredor, onde seu melhor amigo o aguardava.

- E então? – Perguntou Ciborgue, seu rosto uma máscara indecifrável.

- Cara... esse Robin... – respondeu Mutano, de volta à forma original. – De vez em quando...

- Então você sabe o que devemos fazer. – Concluiu o Titã de metal.

- Sim. – concordou o rapaz verde. – Sim, eu sei.

E então os dois amigos partiram, em uma missão que podia muito bem se revelar impossível: enfiar um pouco de juízo na cabeça do menino-prodígio.

----------------------------------\\---------------------------------------------\\------------------------

Quarto do Mutano.

Ravena não podia deixar de se impressionar, ao contatar como determinadas coisas nunca mudam; cerca de dez dias atrás, este mesmo quarto fora o alvo de uma faxina feita por Ciborgue (e a empata não ousava imaginar que tipo de golpe baixo tinha sido usado para convencê-lo a fazer isso), e, no entanto, nada parecia ter saído do lugar. Ou talvez fosse mais correto dizer que nada ESTAVA no lugar que devia, pois o chão ainda estava carregado de roupa largada, uniformes usados, e brinquedos velhos.

- Pelo menos não está fedendo... – Ela disse para si mesma, enquanto observava o ambiente à sua volta.

Essa declaração era um pouco injusta. Sim, é bem verdade que o quarto do Titã mais jovem sempre se assemelhou a uma zona de guerra, e sim, era evidente que qualquer pessoa com um mínimo de bom-senso esperaria que este quarto tivesse o cheiro da roupa velha que estava espalhada pelo chão. No entanto, as aparências enganam. O quarto de Mutano sempre fora (e provavelmente sempre será) bagunçado, porém jamais malcheiroso. Afinal, como ele seria capaz de dormir, se ali houvesse um cheiro forte sobrecarregando seu olfato sensível?

Mas nada disso tinha lugar na cabeça de Ravena agora. A empata estava preocupada com questões mais importantes, tal como a razão pela qual estava aqui, agora.

E ela estava aqui por um bom motivo: durante os últimos seis dias, seu namorado estivera... arredio, tentando bancar o misterioso. Acordava cedo, ia para a rua, e voltava apenas a partir do fim do horário comercial. Além disso, ao voltar, mal e mal lhe dedicava uma hora de atenção (talvez duas) antes de se recolher e dormir.

E esse comportamento, por parte do metamorfo, só podia ter um significado: ele estava aprontando uma das suas. E, depois de ver o que ele tinha feito com Dr. Luz, Robin e Ciborgue, era melhor estar preparada. E não, sua presença aqui nada tinha a ver com a falta de atenções por parte de Mutano; ela era Ravena, afinal de contas; segura, compenetrada, e acima dessas besteiras como carência. Ou pelo menos, era isso que ela estava dizendo a si própria naquele instante...

Mas, de qualquer forma, a inspeção pelo quarto nada revelou de anormal. Tudo conforme o esperado, com a exceção de...

_- Hmmm. Que curioso._ – Pensou Ravena, ao ver a mesinha encostada à parede. Era, provavelmente, o único lugar naquele quarto que parecia estar devidamente arrumado: uma foto da equipe, a cadeira encostada à mesa, lápis e canetas armazenadas, e um bloco de notas que descansava no canto direito da mesa.

A empata não saberia dizer, se foi apenas a curiosidade, ou se foram as emoções residuais impregnadas naquele bloco, que a compeliram a abri-lo. O resultado prático, de qualquer forma, era o mesmo: a adolescente estava lendo cuidadosamente as anotações ali contidas, que registravam boa parte daquilo que seu namorado estivera fazendo nos últimos dias, e principalmente, o PORQUÊ de ele estar agindo assim.

Terminada a leitura do bloco, Ravena tinha algumas novas sensações com que lidar. Em primeiro lugar, alívio: seus receios, no final das contas, não tinham razão de ser. Em segundo, alegria: as anotações não eram cem por cento precisas, mas lhe davam uma boa idéia do que Mutano estivera fazendo nos últimos dias. Talvez não fosse exatamente o que ela escolheria, mas também não podia negar o cuidado que ele estava tendo em preparar tudo aquilo. E terceiro...

A terceira sensação era algo que a empata ainda tinha... dificuldade para definir. Era... mais do que uma simples reação à descoberta que tinha feito. Assemelhava-se mais a... uma vontade. Um desejo.

_- E por que não?_ – concluiu Ravena, já de volta ao seu quarto. – _Dois podem jogar esse jogo._

-----------------------------------\\--------------------------------\\------------------------------------

Robin continuava apreensivo. O dia da partida estava cada vez mais próximo, e o objeto importante que procurava permanecia tão elusivo quanto uma miragem no deserto.

Trancado na sala de controle, ele tentava repassar as possibilidades em sua mente. As instruções que tinha recebido há seis dias eram claras como cristal, e diziam para que levasse a coisa mais importante de sua vida. Um pedido aparentemente simples, mas, ainda assim, o garoto-prodígio parecia incapaz de solucionar o mistério. Tinha separado e inspecionado todo o seu arsenal pelo menos três vezes, e nenhuma de suas armas ou equipamentos parecia ser mais importante do que qualquer dos demais. Também tinha relembrado todos os seus anos de treinamento, e nenhum de seus golpes, nenhuma de suas técnicas parecia ser mais útil do que as demais.

Se não eram suas armas e nem seu treinamento, então o que poderia ser? Esse mistério tinha que ser solucionado, e solucionado JÁ.

O problema é que, apesar de se concentrar na solução da pergunta, a mente de Robin não parava de... divagar. Quase que toda vez em que tentava descobrir o que era a "coisa mais importante" de sua vida, ele acabava pensando em... Estelar.

E o adolescente mascarado sentia vontade de estapear a si próprio toda a vez em que pensava nela. A mensagem do Verdadeiro Mestre era bem clara ao dizer COISA, e, no dia em que ele, Robin, começar a considerar Estelar como uma coisa... bem, esse será o dia em que estará muito bem preso por uma camisa de força, trancado na cela mais profunda do Asilo Arkham.

Aliás, essa era o primeiro motivo pelo qual tinha se trancado nesta sala. Estelar sempre... o distraíra. Era difícil manter a concentração, com aquele cabelo vermelho esvoaçando à sua frente. O perfume... a cintura e...

O menino-prodígio sacudiu a cabeça várias vezes, numa tentativa de limpar a mente. Ele deveria se concentrar agora. TINHA que se concentrar. Havia uma resposta esperando para ser encontrada, e desistir NÃO era uma opção.

O que levava ao segundo motivo pela qual tinha escolhido a sala de controle. Se a coisa mais importante não está em seu equipamento, e nem em seu treinamento, então provavelmente está na vida que leva. De repente, está até mesmo em um item do dia-a-dia da Torre. Com um pouco de sorte, as câmeras de segurança lhe dariam uma dica sobre o que realmente estava procurando.

Então, sem mais delongas, Robin voltou sua atenção para os muitos monitores do sistema de vigilância. Um a um, os pontos da Torre Titã foram sendo inspecionados por seu líder, até que, eventualmente, ele se deteve em uma tela específica. O que raios aquela nuvem de tempestade estava fazendo, DENTRO do quarto de Estelar?

No momento em que se inteirou do que estava acontecendo no interior daquele quarto, Robin viu-se, pela primeira vez em anos, sem saber o que fazer. Parte dele mal era capaz de suportar aquilo que estava vendo. Outra lhe dizia para que ignorasse tudo; que nada mais era além de outra distração. O quê, afinal de contas, ele deveria fazer? O quê?

- _Chega dessa brincadeira_.– pensou o menino-prodígio, dando as costas para o monitor. Tinha tomado uma decisão, e escolhera aquilo que lhe era mais caro. – _E se ela não gostar, então que assim seja._

--------------------------------\\------------------------------------\\-----------------------------------

CRASH!!!

A porta da sala de controle fez mais ou menos esse som, ao ser posta abaixo por duas botas: uma roxa e preta, e a outra branca e azul.

Ciborgue e Mutano entraram na sala, sem fazer a menor questão de esconder o quanto estavam pisando duro. E, se isso por acaso parecesse agressivo ou intimidante... tanto melhor.

- Ôôô, Ciborgue? – perguntou Mutano, após alguns segundos de busca infrutífera. – Cadê ele?

- Não faço a menor idéia... ah, mas que droga! Aonde foi que o cabeça-de-pássaro se meteu? – Respondeu o jovem metálico, nem um pouco feliz por não encontrar quem queria.

E estava prestes a sair da sala para continuar sua busca, quando Mutano o chamou:

- Ei, cara, dá só uma olhada nisto.

Era a um monitor específico que ele se referia. Nele, ambos podiam ver novamente o quarto da princesa alienígena... que parecia igual a antes, exceto pela presença de uma corda balançando do lado de fora da janela. E, por essa corda, ambos viram descer uma capa preta com fundo amarelo, e depois, um tufo de cabelo preto espetado.

Nenhum dos dois pôde ouvir o que Robin disse para Estelar, pois não estavam dispostos a perder aquilo, ao ir até o console ao lado e ligar o controle de áudio. Mas viram a nuvem de chuva dentro daquele quarto se dissipar e sumir.

- Ora, ora, quem diria. – comentou Ciborgue, com a mão apoiando o queixo. – Será que as maravilhas nunca cessam?

- Falou e disse... – Respondeu o metamorfo.

------------------------------------\\---------------------------------------\\----------------------------

- Então, você e Robin vão fazer uma viagem? Depois de amanhã? – Perguntou Ravena, tentando parecer desinteressada.

Estelar apenas balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Aparentemente, estava agitada demais para falar em outra língua que não fosse seu idioma natal.

- Pronto. – a empata falou pela segunda vez, afastando-se da forma inerte de Robin, deitado num leito da enfermaria. – Os ossos já estão calcificados de novo. Apenas deixe-o descansar até amanhã de manhã, e pelo amor de Azar, nada de abraços.

Ela então se dirigiu à saída. No entanto, assim que chegou à porta, Ravena parou. Tinha acabado de se lembrar de algo.

- Estelar... – a empata falava com a cabeça um pouco abaixada, e segurava o cotovelo esquerdo com a mão direita. – Você já fez os preparativos para a sua viagem?

Como resposta, a tamaraneana voltou o olhar para sua amiga. Havia qualquer coisa de estranha, com o jeito com que ela tinha feito a pergunta. Seria apenas impressão, ou Ravena estaria realmente... hesitando?

- Vocês dois estão indo passar algum tempo em uma terra distante... com costumes bem diferentes dos nossos... – continuou a empata. – Talvez seja uma boa idéia tentar minimizar a possibilidade de um choque cultural.

Mas Estelar deixou de responder mais uma vez, intrigada com as palavras de sua amiga. Quando, afinal de contas, é que Ravena passara a dar tanta importância a esse tipo de coisa? Durante todos os anos em que a conhecera, jamais tinha percebido qualquer sinal de reverência a costumes locais, salvo por um respeito cauteloso e distante. Na verdade, ela jamais tinha visto a empata mudar uma vírgula sequer de seu comportamento, por conta do lugar onde por acaso estivesse. Seja em Tamaran, ou Tóquio, ou Rússia, bem como em todos os demais locais visitados pelos Titãs, sua amiga se comportara exatamente da mesma forma. Com toda a certeza, havia uma razão oculta por trás destas palavras. Mas qual?

- Então... então talvez seja uma boa idéia... você sabe... – Não havia mais dúvidas: a empata ESTAVA hesitando ao falar. – Conseguir alguma coisa que ajude a se misturar com a população local. Quem sabe algumas roupas ou...

A princesa alienígena nem precisou ouvir o resto: uma expressão lupina se formou em seu rosto, à medida que compreendeu o que sua amiga estava realmente tentando dizer. Lentamente, ela flutuou até uma cadeira próxima, onde se sentou, com os dedos das mãos entrelaçados e o queixo repousando sobre os dois polegares. Nem por um instante, seu olhar se desviou da empata, que, por apenas um momento, quase pensou estar diante de Estrela Negra.

- Amiga Ravena. – declarou a tamaraneana, com o sorriso da vitória dando forma a seus lábios. – Se você deseja a minha companhia para ir ao shopping comprar roupas, não acha que seria muito mais fácil... simplesmente pedir?

------------------------------------------\\-----------------------------------\\--------------------------

Mutano estava em seu quarto, separando e preparando os itens que pretendia usar para a surpresa no aniversário de Ravena, que seria no dia seguinte. Era-lhe bastante conveniente que Estelar tivesse conseguido arrastá-la para compras de última hora, pois isso lhe dava tempo para trabalhar, sem risco de ser descoberto.

O problema é que a sorte não parecia estar do seu lado. Mal tinham se passado quinze minutos, e já havia alguém batendo à sua porta:

- Seguinte, verdinho. Larga tudo o que tiver fazendo. – declarou Ciborgue, assim que a porta terminou de ser aberta. – Nós dois precisamos ter uma conversa de homem para homem.

Na verdade, o metamorfo não tinha a menor intenção de interromper a atividade que estava fazendo. Mas, por outro lado, a expressão de seu melhor amigo era grave; melhor ouvir o que quer que ele tenha a dizer.

Os dois rapazes então subiram até o topo da Torre Titã, onde, após se certificar que não havia mais ninguém ali, o Titã metálico começou a falar.

- Seguinte, Mutano. Acabei de receber uma mensagem da Abelha; os Titãs do Leste precisam de mim para instalar um novo dispositivo de vigilância.

- E daí? – Mutano não tinha entendido o porquê de esse aviso trivial ser tão importante.

- Isso significa que eu vou ficar alguns dias fora. – Ciborgue colocara alguma ênfase na frase, especialmente na última palavra.

- E daí? – O rapaz verde estava desejando que seu amigo cortasse logo o blábláblá e fosse direto ao ponto.

- E daí que você e a Ravena vão ficar aqui quase uma semana... sozinhos.

- E qual é o problema disso? – Era relativamente comum que um ou mais Titãs precisassem se ausentar por alguns dias, e nunca fora problema, a Torre funcionar com menos membros.

Mas Ciborgue, diante dessa resposta, concluiu que estava sendo direto demais. Talvez fosse melhor ir pelas beiradas, antes de chegar à parte principal.

- Ravena é como uma irmã mais nova para mim. – Disse ele, de forma inesperada.

- E Estelar é como uma irmã mais velha para mim. – Mutano respondeu no mesmo instante, sem um pingo de hesitação na voz.

- E isso significa. – O jovem cibernético ignorou seu amigo. – Que é meu dever protegê-la de quaisquer perigos, incluindo os malandros que estão de tocaia a cada esquina.

- Cara, por acaso esse não é MEU dever também? – o metamorfo não tinha captado a indireta. – Mais meu do que seu, aliás?

- Escuta aqui, verdinho! Será que dá para parar de bancar o sonso? – Ciborgue já estava perdendo a paciência. – Eu SEI que você está aprontando alguma. O que quer que seja, pode esquecer!

O Titã mais novo ficou calado por um instante, sem saber o que pensar. Então, sua surpresa, que passara a última semana preparando para a Rae, tinha sido descoberta? E por que raios isso era uma coisa ruim?

- Mas, cara, eu... – Mutano tinha decidido contar o que estava fazendo. Não deveria ser um problema, já que queria fazer a surpresa só para a Rae, mesmo. Infelizmente, mal ele tinha começado a falar, e já estava sendo interrompido.

- Nada de "mas". Se quando eu voltar, eu ficar sabendo que... aliás, sabendo não. Se eu sequer DESCONFIAR que você tentou se aproveitar da Ravena, você vai ser ver comigo! – Ameaçou o adolescente cibernético, cutucando o peito de seu amigo mais novo.

Diante dessa acusação, restava uma, e apenas uma, atitude que Mutano pudesse tomar.

Ele riu. Riu e riu com gosto.

- Cara... hihihi. – respondeu o metamorfo, assim que conseguiu recuperar um pouco do controle da fala. – Hahaha... daonde é que você tirou essa idéia?

- Você por acaso é homem? – Retrucou Ciborgue, no mesmo instante.

- Uh... sou?

- Então pronto. Não preciso de mais do que isso, para saber que você vai tentar passar o sinal vermelho.

- Que nem você pretende fazer com a Abelha lá nos Titãs do Leste? – Devolveu o metamorfo, ainda sorrindo.

- Evidente que s... EI!!! Não mude de assunto, espertinho! Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu!

- Cara... na boa... – Mutano ignorou o protesto de seu amigo. – Você não acha que a Rae já é uma moça bem crescidinha não? Eu não conseguiria "me aproveitar" dela nem que eu tentasse!

- Não precisa conseguir para fazer o estrago! – O Titã cibernético respondeu – Eu me lembro muito bem como ela ficou depois que aquele dragão mexeu com a cabeça dela, então o que quer que você esteja planejando, nem tente. Melhor ainda, nem pense!

Ao ouvir isso, o rosto do rapaz verde, que até aquele momento estava sorridente, tornou-se uma máscara de ferro. Então. Agora estava sendo comparado a Malquior? Aquela... criatura... que tinha manipulado Ravena para seus próprios fins e depois a descartado como se fosse uma sandália velha?

Ciborgue, por sua vez, percebeu que tinha passado dos limites. No entanto, não podia se permitir perder tempo com explicações ou desculpas. Se fizesse isso, o clima de intimidação desta conversa estaria arruinado.

- Entendeu o que eu disse, mano? – o homem metálico voltou à carga. – Se você de alguma forma magoar a Ravena, eu vou arrancar o seu fígado e comer com molho de churrasco!

- Pois se eu machucar a Rae, EU MESMO arranco meu fígado e sirvo para você! – Mutano, nervoso, nem ao menos prestara atenção ao que estava dizendo. – Com molho!

Foi a vez de o homem metálico sorrir. Foram essas as palavras que saíram da sua boca, enquanto ele se virava e andava para longe:

- Estamos combinados, então. Vê se se comporta enquanto eu estiver fora.

E o Titã verde, nervoso e confuso, permaneceu no telhado por mais alguns instantes. Foi esse o tempo que demorou para perceber que, no final das contas, seu melhor amigo tinha lhe passado a perna.

------------------------------------\\---------------------------------------\\----------------------------

Dia seguinte.

O interior da Torre Titã estava quase que completamente às escuras e silencioso. Apenas em um lugar, um único ponto daquela construção enorme, é que podia se detectar luz e som.

- E então, Rae? – A voz de Mutano se fez ouvir pelo outro lado da porta, pelo que deveria ser a quinta ou sexta vez. – Se a gente não for agora, vamos acabar perdendo a hora!

O metamorfo mal podia acreditar que estava ali, andando de um lado para o outro, na frente da porta do quarto de Ravena, há exatamente quarenta e oito minutos e doze segundos. Com toda a honestidade, ele jamais teria imaginado que sua namorada um dia iria dar uma de Argenta, gastando horas no espelho se arrumando, deixando-o no corredor acumulando mofo.

- Paciência é uma virtude. – respondeu a empata, que estava penteando os cabelos. – E você não está sendo muito virtuoso, neste momento.

A resposta foi uma espécie de grunhido impaciente. Não que isso a abalasse, claro. Ela iria estar pronta quando finalmente estivesse pronta, e não antes. Se bem que, lembrou Ravena, seria preciso agradecer a Estelar quando ela estivesse de volta. Nunca teria conseguido escolher este vestido (e menos ainda conseguir colocá-lo a tempo) sem a ajuda da princesa alienígena.

- Rae, a gente tá perdendo tempo! – Mutano reclamou mais uma vez, e seu tom de voz era um misto entre implorante e impaciente. – Se não formos logo de uma vez, não teremos nem uma hora de sol e... – e então o protesto dele morreu, quando a porta do quarto se abriu, revelando sua ocupante. – Caaaaaaara....

Se ele ainda estivesse em condições de raciocinar, diria que a empata estava... atordoante. Vestida para matar. Um espetáculo. Uma parte dele (uma parte bem pequenininha) ainda sabia que não era lá muito educado ficar encarando, mas como fazer para desviar os olhos? Ravena estava usando um vestido de estilo chinês, daqueles que usam lacinhos em vez de botões, dispostos numa diagonal no lado direito do peito. Um vestido azul-marinho com tons de preto, cujas mangas curtas deixavam os braços à mostra. A saia era longa, parando cerca de um palmo acima do chão, com uma divisória no tecido, que se prestava a dois propósitos: permitir alguma liberdade de movimento, e também mostrar um pouco de pele... não muito, apenas o suficiente para ajudar a dar asas à imaginação.

- Nossa, Mutano... que nojo. – Falou Ravena, ao mesmo tempo em que se virava e seguia o corredor. A verdade, no entanto, era que a visão de seu namorado, com o queixo mole, os olhos como que a saltar das órbitas, e um fio de baba pendendo da boca, satisfazia uma parte sua que, até aquele momento, ela nem sabia que tinha.

Pessoalmente, ela culpava Trigon.

-----------------------------------\\---------------------------------------\\-----------------------------

Na ilha onde se erguia a Torre Titã, desenrolava-se m evento que, à primeira vista, parecia-se muito com um piquenique: dois jovens sentados um à frente do outro, com um lençol estendido no chão entre ambos, onde estavam dispostos pequenos comes e bebes.

Sob uma inspeção mais próxima, no entanto, podia-se perceber que era algo diferente o que estava acontecendo. Cada um dos dois adolescentes estava sentado sobre uma almofada retangular, coberta por um lençol de piquenique (Ravena desconfiava que essas eram as almofadas do sofá da sala comum, apesar de fingir não ter percebido isso). Ao lado de ambos, uma fogueira esquentava uma tigela de barro cheia de um líquido esverdeado, e, no lençol estendido entre ambos, alguns salgadinhos e waffles se encontravam arrumados em um padrão.

Apenas alguém com profundo conhecimento sobre o assunto teria sido capaz de perceber, mas o que estava acontecendo no solo rochoso daquela ilha era nada menos do que uma chanoyu, ou cerimônia do chá japonesa. Mais especificamente, uma chakai, uma versão relativamente mais simples da cerimônia.

- Eu deveria fazer alguns gestos rituais e dizer algumas frases formais agora. – Mutano comentou, sentado em sua almofada, de pernas cruzadas. – Mas...

- Mas você prefere ser espontâneo, certo? – Completou Ravena, que estava ajoelhada sobre sua almofada, de frente para ele.

- Bom, na verdade... – o metamorfo sorria enquanto falava, o que tornava difícil saber se estava hesitando, ou se as pausas em sua fala eram deliberadas. – Eu tinha tudo decorado na ponta da língua, mas esqueci tudo.

- Oh? – A empata não podia dizer que estava surpresa, apesar de levantar a sua tradicional sobrancelha questionadora.

- E é tudo culpa sua. – Acusou ele, com um quê de malícia na voz.

- Minha? – Ravena, que tinha uma leve idéia do que seu namorado diria a seguir, tentou fazer com que sua voz soasse o mais inocente possível. Não teve muito sucesso.

- É isso aí. Sua. Sua e dessa sua roupa. – Mutano continuou. – Caramba, Rae! Tem uma mancha de baba no meu calçado agora, que eu nem sei como foi parar ali.

A empata desviou o olhar um pouco para o alto. Na verdade, ao sair com Estelar para comprar uma roupa, sua idéia original tinha sido a de comprar um kimono, pois, graças ao bloco de anotações que tinha espiado, tinha deduzido o que aconteceria agora, e era essa a roupa tradicional para esse tipo de cerimônia. Mas a princesa alienígena proibira terminantemente a aquisição daquele traje, dizendo que aquilo era um crime contra os seus encantos e charme natural.

Na hora, a empata precisou conter um quê de irritação. Encantos? Charme natural? Pelo visto, Estelar tinha escolhido uma péssima hora para começar a fazer uso de sarcasmo e ironia.

Agora, no entanto, a empata fazia uma nota mental... para agradecer a sua melhor amiga, assim que ela retornasse.

Um som de borbulhas chamou a atenção dos dois adolescentes. Mutano, ainda que a contragosto, tirou seus olhos de cima da namorada e os focalizou no chá verde que fervia. Ravena, por sua vez, observou os instrumentos utilizados, objetos que ela não se recordava de um dia ter visto na Torre. Em primeiro lugar, ela reparou na bacia em que o chá estava sendo preparado. Era um negócio que, pelo que ela podia perceber, era funcional, mas, esteticamente, era simples ao ponto de ser tosco. Ela se perguntava a razão de o metamorfo decidir comemorar seu aniversário dessa forma, ao invés de escolher alguma coisa com direito a bolo, muita gente, e doces cheios de açúcar.

Mutano, por sua vez, estava terminando de encher duas canecas com o chá verde. Tinha percebido sua namorada examinando a bacia de chá que ele tinha feito pessoalmente, e isso o fez comemorar por dentro: uma das primeiras descobertas que tinha feito, ao pesquisar este assunto, era que os adeptos do chá costumam valorizar as pequenas imperfeições, presentes nos utensílios feitos à mão. As horas que tinha gasto como cupim e joão-de-barro, modelando aquela bacia, pareciam-lhe bem menos exaustivas agora.

O chá foi então servido, e o casal o tomou em silêncio, devagar, concentrando-se na bebida quente e na companhia um do outro. Um pouco mais tarde, quando as canecas de chá haviam sido esvaziadas e metade dos waffles consumida, palavras foram novamente trocadas pelos dois:

- Por quê? – Perguntou Ravena, sem qualquer sutileza.

- Você não gostou, Rae? – A pergunta brusca da empata levantou dúvidas na cabeça do Titã verde.

- Gostei da surpresa, sim. – respondeu ela, falando a verdade. – Mas por que, de todas as coisas que poderíamos fazer, você escolheu justamente esta?

Mutano sorriu ao ouvir esta pergunta. Desde o começo do dia, tinha sentido vontade de dizer o porquê de sua escolha... mas precisara de um tremendo esforço, para ficar de bico calado e esconder sua ansiedade. Agora, finalmente, era hora de falar.

-Olha, é uma história que eu vi em algum lugar. – começou ele. – tinha um cidadão que estava passeando por uma cidade, lá no Japão feudal, e viu um rapaz regando as rosas do quintal. Bom, esse sujeito acabou reparando em duas coisas: primeiro, a forma graciosa (a empata notou um certo tom de deboche na forma como essa palavra foi pronunciada) como o jovem estava molhando as flores; e segundo, reparou na beleza das próprias rosas.

- E então? – a empata podia perceber que essa não era a historinha típica que se encontra em quadrinhos. – O que aconteceu?

- Bem, esse sujeito queria parar a admirar as rosas, mas estava atrasado para um compromisso. Foi então que o japa mais novo decidiu convidar o mais velho para voltar no dia seguinte, para um pouco de chá, e então ele poderia apreciar melhor aquelas rosas. Ele aceitou, e então seguiu seu caminho.

Uma breve pausa, na qual o Titã mais novo terminou de esvaziar sua caneca de chá. Ravena fez um esforço para parecer indiferente.

- No dia seguinte, quando esse sujeito voltou, não havia mais uma única rosa no jardim. Desapontado, já que a única razão de sua visita tinha sido cortada sem piedade, estava prestes a ir embora, quando, mais por desencargo de consciência do que qualquer outra coisa, decidiu entrar na sala de chá de seu anfitrião. Mas mal ele tinha entrado, e parou de boca aberta: havia um vaso pendurado no teto, e no vaso havia uma única rosa, a mais bela do jardim.

- E a moral da história...?

- Bom, de acordo com a lenda, esse rapaz (que mais tarde se tornou um lendário mestre do chá), tinha percebido a intenção de seu convidado, e, com aquele gesto, demonstrou que, naquele dia, os sentimentos de ambos estariam em perfeita harmonia. Essa foi a primeira razão para escolher esta cerimônia: tomar uma caneca de chá em paz e harmonia? Tudo a ver com você.

- E o segundo motivo? – Perguntou Ravena. Ela estava positivamente impressionada com as palavras de seu namorado, tanto que nem foi capaz de conter sua curiosidade.

- Ah, o segundo motivo sou eu mesmo. Não consigo deixar de me ver no lugar do japonês mais velho, toda a vez em que ouço esta história. – Mutano fez o melhor que pôde para dar um ar de mistério a seu sorriso. Falhou miseravelmente.

- Como assim? – A empata, que não via qualquer conexão entre o metamorfo, chá ou tranqüilidade, estava convencida de estar ouvindo uma lorota barata.

- Ah, Rae... – o rapaz verde estava meio que olhando para o alto agora, em seu rosto o ar abobado de quem está sonhando em pé. – Se você considerar esta cidade como um jardim... aliás, cidade não. Se você considerar este UNIVERSO INTEIRO um jardim, então quem, eu pergunto, quem além de mim, pode dizer que tem a rosa mais bela? Ninguém.

Se antes a adolescente estava impressionada, agora ela estava absolutamente... sem palavras. Por instinto, tentou recolocar um capuz que não estava ali, em uma inútil tentativa de esconder o vermelho que havia se insinuado em sua face. No final, tudo o que conseguiu foi voltar os olhos para o chão, incapaz de encarar o rapaz sentado à sua frente.

Ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo permaneceu naquela posição, mas não demorou muito para que percebesse alguém se sentando às suas costas, e menos tempo ainda para sentir dois braços envolvendo sua cintura. E não era preciso ser empata para saber o que é que ele queria... dois lábios roçavam o lado esquerdo de seu pescoço, e eles eram bastante eloqüentes em seu movimento. Ravena não resistiu quando sentiu a mão de seu namorado em seu rosto, tentando fazer com que olhasse para ela. Mas, um instante depois, sentiu-se novamente encabulada, pois havia algo diferente, um brilho quase... feral, no olhar de Mutano. Uma pequena parte da empata a repreendia, por provocar os instintos dele como havia feito antes. É bem verdade que tinha gostado de fazer isso, mas seria capaz de lidar com as conseqüências?

Não teve tempo de pensar a respeito: no que pareceu ser uma fração de segundo, Ravena foi jogada de costas no chão, com o metamorfo em cima dela.

– Abaixa!! – A empata teve a impressão de ouvi-lo gritar.

Uma reprimenda fez menção de se formar no fundo de sua garganta, mas morreu assim que a adolescente olhou para o rosto de seu namorado, e percebeu a expressão de surpresa, raiva e receio presente em seu rosto; ele olhava diretamente para alguma coisa ali perto e, quando Ravena olhou também, quase não conseguiu acreditar em seus olhos:

Sladebots. Dezenas, centenas deles. E agora mesmo, diversos outros marchavam para fora das águas da baía, juntando-se à horda que parecia cobrir cada canto da ilha. Alguns pareciam ter ficado embaixo d'água por dias, a julgar pelas algas que ainda estavam presas ao seu revestimento.

Um domo de energia negra foi conjurado, protegendo o casal da primeira barragem de disparos. Nenhum dos robôs percebeu, no entanto, um pequeno buraco se abrir a seus pés. Tampouco perceberam uma cabeça verde de toupeira sair dali por um instante, para ver o que havia à sua volta.

Erro grosseiro. No instante seguinte, havia um yeti verde entre suas fileiras, causando o caos com um sladebot que agarrava pelo pé, e brandia como se fosse uma clava. O símio batia e batia, com tanta força que despedaçava tanto sua arma quanto suas vítimas. Em poucos instantes, nada restava em sua mão, além de um pé soltando faíscas.

A empata também tinha feito a sua parte: assim que os impactos em seu domo cessaram, ela o desfez, e se juntou ao ataque. Sua prioridade, no entanto, era criar algum espaço para manobrar. Apinhada de autômatos como estava, a ilha era um campo de batalha menos do que ideal e, por isso, Ravena começou a levitar os robôs, jogando-os de novo nas águas da baía, tantos e tão depressa quanto era capaz. Estava ciente de não estar destruindo-os, mas, para concentrar energia o bastante para esse fim, seria preciso uma fração de segundo a mais em tempo, e uma concentração um pouco mais aprumada. O primeiro ela não tinha, e o segundo, tendo que se desviar de tiros e com alguns destroços de sladebots caindo por sobre sua cabeça, estava difícil de obter.

Além disso, havia um pequeno fator que a perturbava; a fúria que emanava de seu namorado era algo que ela jamais esperara que um dia pudesse sair dele. Sim, Ravena já tinha visto Mutano com raiva antes, mas nada parecido com... isso. Ela não sabia a razão para esse excesso e, na verdade, estava preocupada demais com a sobrevivência de ambos, para poder se importar. De qualquer forma, porém, a pergunta muda da empata teve uma resposta, assim que ambos conseguiram abrir uma clareira, com raio de uns cinco metros.

- Slade, seu pervertido desgraçado! Será que você não tem coisa melhor pra fazer do que atrapalhar meu namoro!?! – o metamorfo estava de volta à sua compleição original, e sim, estava de péssimo humor. – Já é a segunda vez que você faz isso!

- Segunda...? – Na verdade, Ravena estava mais atenta a outras coisas agora, mas esta pergunta simplesmente... escapuliu.

Foi quase engraçado, ver toda aquela fúria e desafio, que antes pareciam permear cada poro do Titã verde, dissiparem-se, como se jamais tivessem estado ali.

- Rae? Olha, já faz muito tempo... sabe, isso foi antes de... oh, cara, eu e minha boca grande... Rae, você tem que acreditar que... CUIDADO!! – E então, usando a forma de um tigre, saltou por cima da empata, pousando em cima de um Sladebot que conseguira se esgueirar por trás dela. E, enquanto esmagava a cabeça do construto entre os dentes, o felino verde sentiu uma pequena pontada de culpa, pois ele o livrara da obrigação de dar uma explicação um tanto quanto... delicada.

No segundo seguinte, no entanto, Mutano já não se sentia nem um pouco grato; se era verdade que agora havia um espaço limitado para se movimentar, também era verdade que os Sladebots pareciam estar tirando vantagem disso. Com o espaço extra significando uma chance menor de atingir a si próprios, eles tornaram-se mais audazes ao empenhar suas pistolas, obrigando os casal de Titãs a se esquivar ou bloquear os disparos, não importa se com escudos místicos, ou improvisando, com um robô pego ao acaso.

- Ravena! Liga aí as defesas da Torre! – o titã verde sabia que ambos estavam em dificuldades; ainda havia mais máquinas do que ele podia contar, e mais ainda estavam emergindo das águas agora. – O código tá no seu comunicador! Liga logo!

- Não posso! O meu está guardado em meu quarto! Não tem bolso neste vestido idiota! – Ravena respondeu, enquanto levitava um robô e o arremessava como um projétil contra os demais. – Liga você!

- Eu não posso! – Robin e Ciborgue não me deram as senhas! – Devido a um incidente passado, envolvendo um entregador de pizza e duas toneladas de munição de paintball, Mutano fora proibido de manusear os sistemas de defesa da Torre Titã. Permanentemente.

E Slade, camuflado em uma rocha um pouco mais alta, a cerca de 600 metros de distância, sorriu por trás de sua máscara. Estava assistindo a luta através da mira telescópica de seu fuzil de caça, e ouvindo através de uma ligação com os audiorreceptores de seus robôs. O breve diálogo entre o casal de crianças mostrava que seu plano estava se desdobrando conforme o esperado: faltava pouco agora. Muito pouco.

E os dois Titãs sabiam que estavam com problemas. A pilha de destroços não parava de aumentar, mas os Sladebots continuavam vindo. Até se mover estava se tornando perigoso, devido ao risco de tropeçar e cair em cima de alguma peça afiada, ou fonte de força faiscante.

Além disso, nenhum deles podia lutar sem medo de acabar machucando o outro; Ravena não ousava disparar rajadas mortais, nem expandir demais seus campos de energia, devido ao risco de atingir seu namorado. E o mesmo valia para Mutano, pois, caso assumisse a forma de um animal grande demais, poderia acabar pisoteando-a.

Nada disso, no entanto, mudava o fato que, se os dois Titãs não fizessem algo LOGO, acabariam mortos ou derrotados. Mutano xingava e rosnava, enquanto tentava lutar E imaginar uma forma de reverter sua desvantagem. Se pelo menos houvesse um jeito para ambos poderem lutar sem restrições... se pelo menos tivesse uma...

- ... Idéia? – o metamorfo finalizou o pensamento em voz alta, atônito com a sugestão que seu cérebro estava lhe dando; foi uma grande sorte o fato de Ravena estar vigiando, ou teria sido atingido pelo menos seis vezes.

- Rae! – ele então gritou, já sabendo o que devia fazer. – Sobe no meu lombo! Agora!

- O quê? – A empata nem queria saber de onde tinha saído aquela ordem estapafúrdia.

- Não discute, garota! Sobe logo!

E, no lugar onde, um segundo antes, estava um homem de pele verde, agora erguia-se um tiranossauro rex, uma fera com toneladas de carne, osso e couro, dotado de presas com até 18 centímetros de comprimento. A empata, finalmente compreendendo a motivação dele, levitou até as costas do sáurio, posicionando-se ali.

A batalha, então, tornou-se desigual. A cauda do metamorfo era uma arma em si própria, esmagando vários Sladebots a cada movimento, e até mesmo construtos eram capazes de perceber a ameaça que suas mandíbulas representavam. Ravena, por sua vez, cobria as laterais vulneráveis do dinossauro, tanto com escudos de energia que o protegiam contra disparos, como usando seus poderes para destruir robôs aos montes.

As pilhas de destroços e robôs mutilados continuavam a crescer. Desta vez, no entanto, o Titã verde não precisava se preocupar com tropeços, já que suas passadas simplesmente achatavam o que quer que fosse infeliz o bastante para ficar debaixo dele.

Slade, por sua vez, recebeu o novo desenrolar sem maior preocupação. Não importava o fato de que trezentos e trinta dos quinhentos robôs estivessem desativados. A estratégia da mascote dos Titãs era... interessante, admitia, ainda que, no final das contas, fatal. Fatal porque não tinha levado em conta uma variável muito, muito importante.

Ele próprio.

Com a serenidade de alguém nascido para esta tarefa, o criminoso de um olho só puxou o gatilho de sua arma cinco vezes, ciente de que jamais erraria um alvo com aquele tamanho.

No calor da batalha, com a adrenalina inundando suas veias, e ouvindo o instinto daquele que foi o maior predador de seu tempo, Mutano não foi capaz de sentir a picada dos cinco dardos que se alojaram em seu corpo. Deu dois passos para trás, esmagando algo que, esperava, fosse algum Sladebot tentando atacá-lo por baixo. Acontece que, conforme ele percebeu um pouco depois, seus oponentes começaram a ficar mais rápidos: ele estava sentindo mais e mais dificuldade para cravar as mandíbulas nos robôs do Slade. Eles estavam ficando mais fortes, também. O metamorfo sentia vários deles agarrados à sua cauda, quando deveriam estar reduzidos a sucata. E, para piorar ainda mais a situação, os Sladebots estavam recebendo reforços; mal piscara os olhos uma vez, e o número de inimigos parecia ter dobrado... não, triplicado. Mas que diabos...?

Ravena também tinha percebido algo de errado. No início, até gostou que seu namorado se movimentasse mais devagar, pois era difícil se equilibrar nas costas dele com toda aquela agitação. No entanto, logo se tornou evidente que as forças dele estavam desaparecendo gradativamente. Mais e mais Sladebots conseguiam se esquivar de suas mordidas, e a cauda não mais balançava de um lado para o outro com força. Em pouco tempo, percebeu que estava praticamente lutando sozinha; além dos flancos, precisava também se livrar dos construtos que tentavam prender o metamorfo pela cauda. Isso aconteceu cerca de meio minuto antes do apoio sob seus pés desaparecer.

Capaz de voar, a empata não caiu no chão. Mas, assim que voltou os olhos para baixo, quase desejou ter caído também.

- Raaaaeeee... – O Titã mais novo estava caído no chão, de volta à sua forma original, e sua voz era tão débil, que atraiu a empata como se fosse um ímã.

E ela foi, decidida a tirá-lo dali de qualquer jeito. Nessa hora, não importava mais ter que recuar da batalha, e nem mesmo ceder a Torre Titã para o inimigo da equipe: desde que conseguisse garantir a segurança do metamorfo, todo o resto era dispensável.

Mas não conseguiu alcançar esse objetivo, pois os Sladebots restantes se voltaram contra ela com um abandono aparentemente impossível. Se antes os construtos tentavam se defender, agora eles simplesmente se jogavam em cima de Ravena, sem qualquer estratégia ou critério, como se fossem um cardume de piranhas em frenesi.

A empata viu-se instantaneamente no centro de um tornado de ataques, um inferno de socos, chutes, tiros e até arranhões. Seus escudos de energia impediram os autômatos de despedaçá-la, mas ela não conseguia avançar nem um centímetro sequer. A luz do dia diminuiu até quase desaparecer, à medida que mais e mais Sladebots saltavam uns sobre os outros, empilhando-se em seu domo protetor. A noção do tempo desapareceu, à medida que sua concentração voltava-se mais e mais para manter e reparar tal escudo. E isso poderia ter continuado indefinidamente, se Ravena não tivesse visto... algo.

Através de uma das poucas partes de seu domo, que não estava coberta por uma massa de membros mecânicos, a jovem viu uma estranha silhueta dirigindo-se para uma rocha na praia. Silhueta estranha, pois em estranho volume em suas costas fazia com que parecesse corcunda. Esse indivíduo aproximou-se então de outra silhueta humanóide, maior, que possuía um indiscutível ar de autoridade. A primeira silhueta se ajoelhou, e removeu o volume de suas costas, oferecendo-o a seu mestre: agora Ravena podia ver que era uma pessoa que tinha sido carregada, e estava agora sendo passada das costas da primeira silhueta para a segunda.

Que, por um momento antes de se virar e sumir de vista, voltou o rosto para o local onde a batalha ainda se desenrolava. Mesmo através do negrume de seu escudo, a empata pôde sentir a atenção de um único olho, completamente voltado para ela.

No meio da horda que a atacava, e dependendo apenas de sua concentração para se manter viva, demorou para que Ravena conseguisse compreender o que tinha visto. Quanto tempo se passou até que isso acontecesse? Um minuto? Dois minutos? Três? Cinco? Talvez jamais venhamos a saber. Sabemos apenas que, quando a compreensão finalmente se cristalizou em sua mente... o resultado não foi muito bonito de se ver.

O domo de energia se expandiu com uma potência absurda, destruindo quase todos os Sladebots no processo. Os demais foram arremessados a centenas de metros de altura, e espatifaram-se na queda.

Na verdade, o domo de energia negra não tinha tanto se expandido... quanto explodido.

Fora uma decisão arriscada, e Ravena sabia disso. Mas não havia muita escolha: se continuasse do jeito que estava, eventualmente suas energias se exauririam, levando-a à derrota.

Na verdade, a ação da empata fora muito menos fruto de uma decisão... do que de uma completa perda de controle.

Queimando de preocupação, ela examinou a direção em que tinha visto Slade pela última vez. E, quando não encontrou nada ali, vasculhou todo o restante da ilha. Duas vezes. Três vezes. O tranqüilizante usado em Mutano devia gerar em sono sem sonhos, pois não havia nenhum rastro empático que pudesse ser seguido.

Na verdade, a preocupação que comprimia o coração de Ravena não era tão grande quanto o... desespero.

Mas, infelizmente, nada que a empata pudesse fazer, pensar ou sentir, poderia mudar o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Mutano, seu namorado... tinha sido levado.

-----------------------------------\\-----------------------------------------\\---------------------------

Demorou muito tempo para que Ravena pudesse entrar novamente na Torre. O chão que pisava cobria-se de rachaduras, e pedrinhas flutuavam no ar à sua volta, esfarelando-se aos poucos. Tudo o que a empata queria agora era perseguir Slade, mas, para isso, precisaria que os dispositivos de rastreamento da Torre lhe fornecessem coordenadas. O problema é que, se ela entrasse neste estado, acabaria destruindo tudo lá dentro, incluindo os dispositivos de que precisava. Não havia escolha, a não ser se acalmar, uma tarefa muito mais fácil de ser dita do que cumprida.

Uma vez lá dentro, muito mais tarde do que gostaria, a primeira coisa que Ravena fez foi se livrar do vestido arruinado, e colocar seu uniforme. Foi no momento em que pegou novamente o comunicador, que ela viu, na janela aberta, um pequeno tom de:

_- ... verde?!? Mutano??_

Ela correu para a janela, incapaz de conter a ansiedade... que logo deu lugar à decepção, quando viu que o verde que tinha visto nada mais era do que a folhagem de uma arvorezinha minúscula, num vaso colocado em sua janela.

Intrigada com a presença daquele objeto estranho, a empata pegou a folha dobrada de papel que estava depositada à raiz da arvorezinha, e não se surpreendeu ao reconhecer a caligrafia de seu namorado:

_Oi, Rae!_

_Achou que eu ia esquecer de seu presente de aniversário, é? Bem, pense de novo!_

_Sabe, eu tava achando que cê tava precisando colocar um pouco mais de cor em seu quarto... e acabei cruzando com uma dona no centro, que me falou que cuidar de um bonsai (essa plantinha aí) ajuda a manter a calma, harmonia, concentração, previne câncer, celulite, queda de cabelo, etc. Pessoalmente, acho que as últimas partes devem ser mentiras, mas ei! ... Deve ser menos chato cuidar da plantinha do que ficar sentada de olhos fechados, repetindo a mesma coisa o tempo todo..._

_P.S: Dizem que quanto menor o bonsai, mais sábio é o dono... isso significa que a planta vai encolher?_

_P.P.S: Não vale entregar a planta para a Ravena de marrom dentro da sua cabeça!_

_P.P.P.S: Você deve estar querendo saber como foi que coloquei seu presente aí... Pois é... peguei emprestada uma das mãos reserva do Ciborgue._

_P.P.P.P.S: Não conte para ele._

A linguagem e irreverência da carta quase faziam parecer que Mutano ainda estava ali, falando com Ravena, o que só servia para tornar sua ausência ainda mais insuportável. A empata tentou ser forte, para conter a pressão que sentia se formando no fundo do peito, na garganta e nos olhos, mas seu sucesso foi apenas... parcial. Se fosse possível resumir seu estado de espírito a uma frase, seria esta:

_- Quero ele de volta._

E havia um pensamento consciente para complementar:

_- E quero agora._

Foi então que ela deixou o quarto, dirigindo-se para a sala de operações. O monitor mostrava claramente o sinal do comunicador de Mutano, que agora estava em um armazém antigo, na parte condenada da cidade.

Ravena fechou os olhos, pensativa. Era uma armadilha. Tinha que ser. Se Slade não quisesse ser encontrado, certamente teria destruído ou reprogramado o comunicador, na primeira oportunidade que encontrasse. A esta altura, certamente teria uma armadilha pronta, e, o que quer que fosse, seria dotada de uma eficiência letal.

A empata sabia que não deveria enfrentar Slade sozinha. Deveria convocar seus amigos e, só depois da chegada deles, planejar o resgate de seu namorado. Para enviar o sinal de emergência, bastava apertar um botão.

Que permaneceu intocado.

Porque Ravena sabia que seus colegas estavam a cerca de seis ou sete horas de distância de casa, agora. A cada minuto que passava, a cada segundo que se transcorria, menores ficavam as chances de Mutano escapar ileso.

E isto.

Não.

Era.

Aceitável.

Mas havia outra razão, também. Uma razão que tinha a ver com a oitava parte de um acordo feito pela empata, pouco mais de um mês antes. Uma parte que, até hoje, até agora, ela jamais tivera intenção de cumprir.

Teria Ravena escolha? Poderia ela tomar outro rumo esta noite? Não sabemos. Talvez jamais venhamos a saber. Sabemos apenas que a decisão já estava tomada, quando a empata abriu novamente os olhos.

Todos os quatro.


	26. Chapter 26

Teen Titans não me pertence, ou eu teria uma conversinha MUITO SÉRIA com o atual roteirista da revista Titãs... parece que o cara pretende matar de vez o ship BB/Rae, e ressucitar BB/Terra.

**CAP 26**

Robin não podia dizer que estava acostumado a ser tratado dessa forma.

Ignorado. Esquecido. Jogado para escanteio.

Sentado sobre uma das asas do Jato-T, ele olhou para o céu noturno, onde milhares de estrelas brilhavam, não mais ocultas pela luz da cidade. Era capaz de ficar escondido nas sombras durante horas, dias se preciso fosse, mas, no momento em que revelava sua presença, os malfeitores que ainda estivessem de pé não voltavam a atenção para mais ninguém além dele. Os anos liderando os Jovens Titãs também tinham feito pouco, no sentido de prepará-lo para, um dia, ser desconsiderado como se não estivesse realmente ali.

O líder dos Titãs resmungou alguma coisa entre dentes, enquanto se lembrava dos eventos do dia. Tinha pousado o jato neste mesmo lugar, uma montanha perdida no meio do Himalaia, o mais perto possível da casa do Verdadeiro Mestre. Conforme já esperava, a velhinha de um metro e vinte estava aguardando próxima ao local de pouso, acompanhada do Urso, do Macaco e da Serpente, seus servos e guarda-costas.

O problema foi que, aquele instante que precisou para se apresentar com um cumprimento local, foi o bastante para ela trocar algumas palavras com Estelar, pegá-la pela mão e se trancar com ela dentro de casa.

Robin não podia dizer que estava exatamente surpreso por isso: quer dizer, claro que esperava que o Verdadeiro Mestre o recebesse e instruísse na tal "etapa nova de treinamento", mas, por outro lado, achava compreensível que ela se tomasse de amores pela princesa tamaraneana (como NÃO se afeiçoar a ela?). Talvez achasse meio esquisito que aquela anciã quisesse trocar fofocas como se fosse uma adolescente, mas enfim, isso não era de sua conta, não é mesmo?

Além do mais, era-lhe perfeitamente possível começar a treinar naquele mesmo instante. Tanto o Urso quanto o Macaco estavam ansiosos por uma revanche, e o menino-prodígio não os deixou na mão. O resultado final foi uma tarde de treino muito produtiva, que por si só já tinha feito por valer a viagem.

Entretanto, conforme observou Robin, após ter se lavado um uma queda d'água que servia de chuveiro, uma tarde tinha se passado, e as duas AINDA estavam trancadas em casa fofo... quer dizer, conversando. Considerando o fato de o Sol estar se pondo naquele exato momento, então já faziam entre cinco e seis horas que elas estavam nessa.

O menino-prodígio lembrou que foi nesse instante que decidiu que seria melhor se inteirar a respeito do assunto que as duas estavam discutindo. Uma mini-escuta foi tirada de seu cinto de utilidades, e conduzida por controle remoto até a sala, onde Estelar e o Verdadeiro Mestre se encontravam. Foram precisos apenas vinte segundos, para que a anciã esmagasse a escuta com uma chinelada, mas não antes que ela conseguisse interceptar um fragmento da conversa:

- ... Está na hora de você aprender os segredos da magia de mulher e...

Essa expressão nada significava para o líder dos Titãs. O que seria? Uma técnica secreta? Um golpe mortal? O adolescente mascarado notava a presença de uma fraquíssima sensação enquanto pensava nisso, mas não sabia dar nome a ela.

Intrigado, ele fez uso de uma segunda escuta. Este dispositivo de alta tecnologia era um minúsculo robô-espião, com o formato de aranha, capaz de transmitir áudio e vídeo. A casa foi mais uma vez invadida por uma escuta, que avançou pelo teto, de forma muito mais cautelosa do que a primeira. Não demorou muito para que encontrasse as duas mulheres novamente, desta vez na cozinha. Um breve ajuste na câmera mostrou que o Verdadeiro Mestre falava enquanto cortava algumas folhas e raízes, ao passo que a princesa alienígena observava atentamente.

- ... Então você deve colocar tudo no caldeirão e dar uma boa mexida...

Caldeirão? Mexida? Agora Robin podia se considerar oficialmente perdido. E, para piorar, a faca que estava sendo usada para cortar legumes foi arremessada para o teto, onde quicou num ângulo de cento e cinqüenta graus, terminando por se cravar bem na lente de seu robô-espião, destruindo-o. Um arremesso lindamente feito, que convenceu o garoto-prodígio a parar com suas tentativas de espionagem... afinal, o próximo arremesso podia muito bem vir na direção DELE. Antes prevenir do que remediar.

Isso, no entanto, suscitava outro problema: o jovem estava então com uma série de perguntas em mente, e sem a menor idéia de como respondê-las. Magia de Mulher? Caldeirão? Aquela sensação não-identificada de antes estava mais forte agora, e ele, de alguma forma, sentia que deveria saber o significado de tudo aquilo... mas ainda não era capaz de decifrar as palavras que seu instinto tentava lhe contar.

Ainda sentado sobre a asa do jato, Robin deixou sua memória voltar à solução que tinha encontrado para sua falta de respostas. Parecera bem óbvio na hora, que um dos três guarda-costas do Verdadeiro Mestre soubesse o significado daquelas estranhas palavras... agora, no entanto, o menino-prodígio se perguntava se não teria sido melhor permanecer na ignorância.

Eis o que aconteceu: sabendo que o Urso falava sempre o mínimo possível, e que o Macaco não fechava a boca nem para dormir, o líder dos Titãs se dirigiu para a caverna que servia de lar para a Serpente, onde expôs suas dúvidas e perguntas. Conforme o esperado, a guardiã da caverna ouviu tudo atentamente, mas depois... o Titã mascarado jamais imaginara que uma boca sem lábios pudesse se contorcer num sorriso daqueles:

- Vai guinchar como um porco... – Foi a única resposta que o menino-prodígio recebeu.

E então ele se viu sozinho e ignorado novamente, perguntando a si mesmo sobre o significado das palavras do réptil. De fato, era isso o que estava fazendo até agora.

O que ele sabia? Robin sabia que, de acordo com os fragmentos de informação coletados ao longo do dia, supostamente Estelar estaria aprendendo sobre "magia de mulher", depois iria mexer alguma coisa num caldeirão, e por fim ele veria a si próprio guinchar como um porco. Que outros dados poderiam complementar os já disponíveis?

Em primeiro lugar, o Verdadeiro Mestre. Se havia uma coisa a respeito dela, da qual o menino-prodígio tinha 100% de certeza, é que a velha. Era. Doida. DOIDA. E, o que quer que estivesse ensinando para sua namorada, fosse sabedoria ou loucura, tinha grandes chances de ser levado a sério. Literalmente.

Segundo, seu próprio instinto. Era difícil de explicar, mas... os cabelos arrepiados na base da nuca, aquela expectativa que sempre precede a batalha... estavam ambas ali, e mais. Aquela sensação de antes estava mais forte do que nunca, e agora o líder dos Titãs sabia dar nome a ela. Infelizmente, como tudo o mais hoje, essa informação trazia outra pergunta consigo.

Seu instinto nunca tinha falhado antes, e agora lhe dizia que, em algum momento, de alguma forma, Estelar iria fazê-lo guinchar como um porco.

O que ele não entendia, no entanto... por que é que ele se sentia tão... ansioso... por isso?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

O barulho do comunicador parecia estar dez vezes mais alto, naquele lugar silencioso, longe da civilização. Foi por muito pouco, que o susto não derrubou Robin do local onde estava sentado.

- Na escuta. – Declarou o menino-prodígio. Era possível perceber alguma contrariedade em sua voz, talvez por ter sido tão rudemente arrancado de seu devaneio.

- Alô? Robin? – era Ciborgue quem estava do outro lado da linha, e ele não parecia nem um pouco contente. – Responde logo de uma vez, droga!

- Estou aqui, Ciborgue. Pode falar.

- Seguinte, mano: a tal mensagem que te chamou para esse lugar onde tu tá agora... era de verdade?

- O quê? – O líder dos Titãs não conseguia ver qualquer relevância nesta questão.

- SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA RESPODER LOGO À PORCARIA DA PERGUNTA? – Como podemos ver, Ciborgue estava agitadíssimo.

- Se é do pergaminho de uma semana atrás que você está falando, então não. Não era de verdade não. – Respondeu o menino–prodígio. Tinha descoberto isso horas antes, enquanto treinava com o Macaco e o Urso. O primeiro perguntara sobre a razão da visita, e o segundo, após ouvir a resposta, declarou que não havia nenhuma convocação. Mas Robin, concentrado em seus oponentes, não tinha dado maior importância a esse detalhe na hora, pois o treino estava rendendo.

- EU SABIA! Ah, quando eu chegar em casa aquele feijão verde me paga! – o Titã cibernético trovejou do outro lado da linha. – Seguinte, Robin. Larga tudo o que estiver fazendo e volta pra casa!

- E por que eu faria isso? – o garoto-prodígio não estava entendendo o porquê de seu amigo estar tão agitado. – Mutano e Ravena estão tomando conta da Torre. Se acontecer alguma coisa, eles com certeza vão enviar um sinal de emergência.

- É justamente por isso que nós temos que voltar AGORA! – a urgência na voz de Ciborgue era evidente. – Eu também fui tapeado!

- Explique-se. – Robin não estava conseguindo ver o que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra.

- Não tinha trabalho nenhum para fazer aqui! A mensagem da Abelha era falsa! – E então o adolescente metálico explicou o que tinha acontecido com ele; assim que chegara à torre dos Titãs do Leste, fora recebido e, após alguns minutos de conversa, seus anfitriões se decidiram por uma pequena festa de boas-vindas. Apenas uns poucos minutos atrás, quando todos já estavam se recolhendo para dormir (era alta madrugada em Steel City), foi que ele decidiu perguntar a respeito do tal dispositivo que ele precisaria instalar... apenas para descobrir que não existia chamado algum.

- E o que mais? – Versado em diversas técnicas de interrogatório e detecção de mentiras, o menino-prodígio percebeu que Ciborgue estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Mais? Como assim, mais? Será que você... – E então o jovem cibernético se calou, pois lembrara que, se contasse a verdade, que queria impedir seu melhor amigo de se "aproveitar" daquela a quem considerava uma irmã mais nova, provavelmente teria o comunicador desligado na cara. Seria mais proveitoso, considerou ele, fazer uso da astúcia.

- Robin, presta atenção. Raciocina comigo. – agora Ciborgue estava falando em um tom deliberadamente pausado, como quem deseja que seus ouvintes acompanhem sua linha de pensamento. – Nós dois recebemos mensagens que nos levaram para longe da Torre. E agora descobrimos que essas mensagens são falsas.

- Continue.

- Isso significa que agora a Torre só tem duas pessoas para defendê-la, uma das quais sem acesso aos sistemas de defesa. – e, após uma breve pausa. – Quem, de todos os vilões com quem já lutamos, seria capaz de um plano desses? Afastar três de nós para deixar nossa casa mais vulnerável? – o jovem metálico deixou a pergunta pairando no ar, ao mesmo tempo em que iniciava uma contagem regressiva. – _Três... dois... um..._

- Slade. – Esse nome foi pronunciado como se fosse uma maldição.

_- __**N**__unca falha._ – pensou Ciborgue, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Esse era um recurso que ele evitava usar, por ser algo um tanto quanto desonesto, mas a atual situação justificava isso. – E então, quais são as ordens?

- Retorne imediatamente para a Torre. – ordenou Robin. – Eu e Estelar te alcançaremos lá.

- Deixa comigo. – Respondeu o Titã cibernético, pisando fundo no acelerador de seu carro. Fez apenas uma nota mental, de parar na primeira loja de conveniências que encontrasse pela estrada. Isso porque precisaria de um item específico, para quando finalmente estivesse de volta à Torre.

Molho de Churrasco.

-\\-\\-

- Unnghh... – Mutano sentia a cabeça rodopiando, e seu corpo todo formigava.

À medida que foi recobrando a consciência, ele percebeu com mais e mais clareza que alguma coisa... estava errada: para começar, este não era o seu quarto. Em segundo lugar, ele sentia que não estava deitado: era como se algo estivesse puxando-o para cima e para baixo, ao mesmo tempo.

- Cara... aonde é que eu tô? – Finalmente desperto, o metamorfo percebeu que seus braços e pernas estavam algemados, presos a correntes que o mantinham suspenso no ar, em pé. O local onde estava assemelhava-se a um galpão, com diversas caixas e contêineres empilhados; porém, a uma curta distância à sua esquerda, embutido na parede, estava um computador de alto desempenho, cuja tela brilhava com dados que nada lhe diziam. E não era tudo: menos de meio metro à sua direita, havia uma alavanca no chão, e, a julgar pela sensação gelada que tinha nas costas, suas correntes estavam prendendo-o ou a uma parede, ou a uma espécie de bloco.

Não era nada, no entanto, que pudesse fazer o Titã mais jovem se preocupar. Bastava se transformar em um camundongo, para então cair fora deste lugar de uma vez por todas.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT!

Centenas de volts correram pelo corpo do metamorfo, causando espasmos que pareciam querer arrebentar os seus músculos. Os cabelos dele se arrepiaram e fumegaram, à medida que a resistência de seu organismo convertia eletricidade em calor. Por um instante, Mutano pensou estar novamente envolvido pelo abraço de Overload 2.0, mas não poderia dizer por quanto tempo seu mundo esteve inundado pela dor, pois ela, tão subitamente quanto surgiu, também desapareceu.

- Aaaaaaugh... – Sua boca parecia prestes a rachar, de tão seca que estava. Naquele instante, o Titã verde seria capaz de beber a água da poça mais imunda, e ainda achar que se tratava do néctar dos deuses.

- Se quiser fazer isso de novo, fique à vontade. – uma voz inconfundível ecoou pela sala. – Pode ser que você tenha mais valor para mim vivo, mas eu sempre posso encontrar uma utilidade para a sua carcaça.

Foi então que a memória do metamorfo, até então um borrão indistinto, retornou. Ele se lembrou da cerimônia do chá, da horda de Sladebots e da batalha que se seguiu. Um xingamento chegou a se formar no fundo de sua garganta, mas ela ainda não estava em condições de produzir qualquer som.

- Você acabou de servir como cobaia para a minha mais recente criação. Um soro que, pelas próximas horas, vai estabilizar sua seqüência genética, impedindo-a de assumir a configuração de qualquer animal deste planeta. – Slade estava dando esse aviso por uma razão simples: uma isca viva é sempre mais eficiente do que uma morta. – Os eletro condutores embutidos em suas algemas são apenas... uma apólice de seguro.

Uma espécie de grunhido escapou da boca do Titã mais novo, e foi ignorado. O vilão de armadura estava usando o computador agora, o olhar fixo nos dados que o monitor exibia.

- Se eu... fosse você... sairia correndo. – a garganta de Mutano estava doendo horrores, mas, mesmo assim, ele se forçou a falar. – Porque... quando meus amigos chegarem... cara... tu vai levar uma surra...

A ameaça pareceu abalar Slade tanto quanto o zumbido de um mosquito. Sem se virar, sem parar com o que quer que estivesse fazendo, ele respondeu, e havia um quê de divertimento em sua voz.

- Heh. Mutano, Mutano... – o jeito pedante que o vilão usava para falar dava ao rapaz verde ganas de esganá-lo. – Seus "amigos" estão muito longe daqui agora. Não se preocupe, a folga deles não será interrompida por sua causa.

A surpresa do metamorfo, ao ver seu blefe se desmanchar como se fosse um castelo de cartas, foi imensa. Tanto que foi percebido pelo criminoso de um olho só, sem que ele precisasse sequer se mover.

- Ora, meu jovem... quer dizer que ainda não percebeu? O assalto à sua preciosa Torre não te deu evidências o suficiente?

- Espera aí... está dizendo que... aquela carta... aquele telefonema da Abelha... foi você que...? – Mutano estava processando as novas informações em voz alta, e estava odiando os resultados.

- A culminação de meses de preparativos. – Admitiu Slade, e sua voz continha um misto de satisfação e orgulho.

- Meses...? - o metamorfo estremeceu: aquelas palavras continham em si uma terrível implicação. – Então a H.I.V.E... Overload... todos eles...?

- Quem mais poderia incrementar a tecnologia que deu origem a Overload? Quem mais poderia fornecer dados relevantes a Chip, para que ele e seus colegas pudessem fazer frente à sua equipe? – o inimigo dos Titãs podia não ser tolo a ponto de revelar seus planos, mas era muito cônscio de sua reputação, e exigia receber os créditos que lhe eram devidos. – Devo admitir que é uma surpresa bastante agradável, que meu ex-aprendiz tenha sido incapaz de deduzir meu envolvimento. Agradável, mas ao mesmo tempo decepcionante.

Isso, percebeu o Titã verde, significava que Slade estivera espionando-os com algum propósito sinistro em mente: se o objetivo dele fosse apenas a destruição da equipe, ele não investiria tanto tempo antes de agir. Restava, porém, a seguinte pergunta:

Qual poderia ser a razão, para que o vilão de armadura despendesse tanto tempo e tamanho esforço? O que, dentro da visão de mundo distorcida dele, poderia ter mais valor do que a derrota dos Titãs?

- Eu não acredito. Deus do céu, eu. Não. A-cre-di-to. – a garganta do metamorfo ainda estava doendo, mas não mais o suficiente para atrapalhar sua fala. – Cara, quando é que tu vai largar a mão dessa babaquice de procurar aprendizes? Já não chega a coça que você levou dos dois últimos?

Desta vez o vilão dignou-se a se voltar para seu prisioneiro, fixando seu olhar nele. Sua linguagem corporal não traía nenhuma de suas intenções ou pensamentos, mesmo para os sentidos ampliados do Titã verde. Que, por falar nisso, estava sentindo as garras frias do medo apertando suas entranhas. Sabia muito bem que seu captor era um dos mais perigosos (para não dizer O mais perigoso) inimigos de sua equipe; que deveria esperar qualquer coisa dele, exceto misericórdia. E, a julgar pela forma como ele o estava encarando, era bom se preparar para, no mínimo, mais uma sessão de tortura à base de choques elétricos.

Para sua surpresa, no entanto, a postura de Slade, que antes não dava quaisquer indícios de suas intenções, relaxou de repente. Ainda que sua expressão facial estivesse escondida por sua máscara, seu olho mostrava algo que até parecia... diversão.

- Mutano... no momento em que eu precisar de seus talentos, farei uma visita ao pet-shop mais próximo.

O insulto não passou despercebido pelo Titã verde. Na verdade, atingiu-o como se fosse um bloco de cimento arremessado do quinto andar. Por alguns instantes, ele nada foi capaz de fazer, além de piscar os olhos e abrir e fechar a boca.

- Acha mesmo que estou à procura de outro aprendiz? E, caso estivesse, acha mesmo que eu escolheria você? Você? – a voz calma e pedante do criminoso interrompeu o fluxo de palavrões imundos que estavam se formando na cabeça do metamorfo, apesar de deixá-lo com ainda mais raiva. – Não tenho necessidade de um bichinho de estimação, e menos ainda de alguém incapaz de fazer valer sua posição em uma equipe. Em resumo, Mutano, me diga: para o que é que você serve?

Mas a pergunta parecia ser apenas um exercício de retórica, uma vez que o vilão não esperou pela resposta de seu prisioneiro:

- Ora, vamos, não é tão difícil assim encontrar a resposta... a Patrulha do Destino a conhece... seus "amigos", idem. – a maneira como ele pronunciara a palavra "amigos", carregando-a com ironia, era uma provocação extra. – Quando foi a última vez que levaram a sua opinião em conta? Ou será que eu deveria perguntar... quando é que vai ser a primeira? – e então uma nova pausa, durante a qual ele retirou o comunicador de dentro do bolso, e leu a última mensagem de texto deixada por Ciborgue. – "Mutano. Não esquece do lance do fígado com molho". É isso o que seus "amigos" pensam de você, meu caro. E quem poderia culpá-los, já que a sua maior realização foi... vencer um macaco... com um cérebro numa jarra? Ora, vamos, Mutano, isso é o melhor que você pode fazer? Um macaco?

E então, finalmente satisfeito, ele ficou de frente para o Titã mais jovem, os braço cruzados atrás das costas. E, naquele momento, quase desejou não estar de capacete, apenas para que seu sorriso de triunfo pudesse ser visto. O metamorfo, por sua vez, estava alternando-se entre dois sentimentos que se completavam mutuamente: o primeiro era a revolta, por ser insultado e subestimado como se fosse um nada; e o segundo era a raiva, que estava lhe dando sugestões interessantes agora, como por exemplo, descobrir como é que se faz carne moída pelo método empírico, ou seja, a boa e velha tentativa e erro... entre outras.

No entanto, outros fatores fizeram com que Mutano permanecesse imóvel. Sim, o soro anulando seus poderes, bem como as algemas eletrificadas, eram impossíveis de se ignorar, mas havia... mais. Slade tinha tomado muito do que era importante na sua vida, e desconsiderado tudo como se fosse insignificante. Parecia-lhe mais do que justo, devolver o favor na mesma moeda.

- Uma francesa e um velho. – Declarou o metamorfo.

- Como?

- Era um macaco, um cérebro numa jarra, uma francesa e um velho. Você estava se esquecendo dos dois últimos. – Foi a explicação.

- Certamente, Mutano, você há de me perdoar por não me lembrar dos outros insignificantes. Agora, se me dá licença... – Respondeu o criminoso de um olho só, fazendo menção de se virar.

- E qual é a sensação? – Perguntou Mutano, com a voz em alto e bom tom, para que não pudesse ser ignorada.

Essa pergunta, que parecia totalmente desvinculada da conversa, conseguiu fazer com que o vilão de armadura parasse, voltando um último olhar de desprezo para seu prisioneiro. Estava lamentando a necessidade de uma isca para o funcionamento de seu plano, pois, do contrário, de muito bom grado teria interrompido aquela torrente de asneiras, permanentemente.

- O macaco com a jarra, a francesa e o velho conseguiram isolar e capturar dúzias de Titãs espalhados pelo mundo. Conseguiram congelar até mesmo o seu ex-aprendiz. – Mutano notou que Slade agora estava prestando atenção nele novamente. – E você? O que você fez?

O Titã mais jovem aguardou uns poucos segundos antes de continuar, apenas o bastante para se certificar que seu captor tinha entendido a pergunta.

- Quer dizer, tô curioso para saber... qual foi a sua grande realização, Slade, além de brincar de esconde-esconde pra conseguir aprendizes, e depois fugir com o rabo entre as pernas, por eles quebrarem essa sua cara? Mas vou logo avisando: beijar o traseiro do Trigon não conta, porque para fazer isso direito, você precisaria ter uma boca do tamanho de um bonde!

Se a intenção do metamorfo era deixar seu adversário furioso, bem, ele conseguiu. Ele pode não ter alterado a sua postura, pode não ter proferido uma única palavra, mas, durante aqueles momentos em que, lentamente, voltava para perto de Mutano, era possível ver, em seu olho único, uma fração daquilo que estava sentindo vontade de fazer. Era o bastante para fazer soldados experimentados cair no chão e chamar pelas suas mães.

- E então, Slade, qual é a sensação? – pelo visto, o bom-senso do rapaz verde estava tirando férias, pois ele fez esta pergunta encarando diretamente o seu algoz, e com o máximo de desdém que pôde colocar na voz. – De não conseguir nem ao menos chegar ao nível dos... qual foi a palavra que você usou mesmo? Ah, sim! Os insignificantes?

- CALE-SE, IDIOTA! – Gritou o vilão de armadura, ao mesmo tempo em que desferia um soco no rosto de seu prisioneiro, com força o bastante para quebrar aquela presa que costumava ficar do lado de fora de sua boca.

Mutano sentiu o gosto quente e ferroso do sangue explodir em sua boca, enquanto sua cabeça parecia ribombar como o sino de uma catedral. Era uma sorte que seu dente fosse crescer de novo dali a algumas semanas, mas ele nem chegou a pensar nisso. A força do golpe tinha forçado sua cabeça para baixo, e ele acabara notando uma coisa diferente no uniforme de Slade: a fivela de seu cinto tinha a forma de um losango vermelho e translúcido, do tamanho de um punho fechado, que até parecia uma versão gigante do chakra que adornava a testa de Ravena. Mas aquilo, por alguma razão, lhe dava uma sensação desagradável, forte o bastante para ser percebida mesmo através da dor que inundava seu rosto, que já estava começando a inchar.

O vilão mascarado, por sua vez, estava esperando o metamorfo erguer novamente o rosto, pois queria olhar em seus olhos antes de bater novamente. Infelizmente, porém, uma cacofonia de sons, vindos do outro lado da porta, levaram-no a se virar. Isso aconteceu no exato momento em que, com um som de explosão, um objeto esférico atravessou a parede e veio quicando até ele, que o parou com o pé.

Era a cabeça de um dos Sladebots remanescentes, que estava de guarda na outra sala.

Vendo isso, ele cruzou os braços atrás das costas, aguardando, enquanto testemunhava a porta metálica dupla se retorcer, encolher e se despedaçar, revelando a escuridão absoluta que estava do outro lado.

Uma escuridão onde pulsavam quatro pontos de luz. Luz vermelha.

E esta visão inspirou-o a proferir uma, e somente uma, palavra:

- Finalmente...

-\\-\\-

A cena que se desenrolava naquele galpão, à primeira vista, nada tinha de memorável. Mutano acorrentado a uma espécie de tablado vertical, e Slade aguardando a uma pequena distância dele, olhando para o vão escuro onde, até poucos segundos atrás, havia uma porta metálica.

Sim, nada de memorável... até se notar a densidade da escuridão que estava do outro lado da porta e, principalmente, os dois pares de olhos vermelhos como rubis, que pulsavam lá dentro.

**- Você está de posse de algo que me pertence.** – A empata cruzou a linha da porta que destruíra. As sombras no interior de seu manto formavam tentáculos, que chicoteavam em várias direções, alguns abrindo rachaduras no chão de concreto. E a sua voz... não era a sua voz. Era algo diferente agora... algo que não era deste mundo.

Mutano, que estava vendo tudo, estava com mais do que simplesmente medo: estava preocupado. Num primeiro momento, pensara que sua namorada estivesse encenando, da mesma forma que fizera na última aparição do Dr. Luz. Mas logo pôde sentir, no âmago de seu ser, que aquilo... era real. Luz e calor pareciam estar sendo banidas da sala enquanto Ravena entrava, e, se ainda lhe restavam quaisquer dúvidas quanto à seriedade da situação, elas desapareceram assim que a nova voz da empata se fez ouvir.

- Saudações, Ravena. – o vilão de armadura não parecia nem um pouco abalado em vê-la, apesar da terrível transformação que tinha se operado nela. De fato, ele curvou muito levemente a cabeça, em uma imitação de uma mesura. – Vejo que não está mais negando suas origens... seu pai ficaria orgulhoso.

Assim que a voz pedante se extinguiu, um dos tentáculos de sombra que estava do lado de fora da capa fez um movimento rápido, e o contêiner mais próximo a Slade desmantelou-se, cortado em cinco pedaços.

- **Você poderá dizer isso diretamente para ele, a menos que me devolva.** – era apenas isso o que ela pretendia dizer, mas a postura irritantemente calma do vilão a levou a impor uma condição extra. – **E neste caso, eu apenas quebrarei as suas pernas.**

- Uma oferta tentadora... mas permita-me apresentar uma contraproposta. – O criminoso de um olho só respondeu, e então puxou a alavanca que Mutano tinha visto antes. O chão sob os pés dele se abriu e se moveu, revelando um poço cheio d'água, no qual o tablado a que estava preso começou, lentamente, a submergir.

A primeira reação de Ravena e Mutano foi arregalar os olhos, surpresos com o fato de seu inimigo não virar as costas e correr, deixando-os para lutar com algum de seus servos ou outro tipo de armadilha. Mas apenas pelo equivalente a um segundo e meio, pois, no momento seguinte, tentáculos feitos de sombra atacaram, ao mesmo tempo em que contêineres brilharam com luz negra, antes de serem propelidos com velocidades próximas à do som.

Slade, entretanto, desviou-se com uma graça felina. Ele se movia sem qualquer esforço, como se não estivesse vestido dos pés à cabeça com uma armadura. Além disso, apesar de se mover com uma agilidade que parecia sobre-humana, havia algo em sua expressão corporal... que não combinava com a de um homem lutando pela sobrevivência. Havia nele uma calma confiante, típica de homens que acreditam ter o corpo fechado. E isso enfurecia a empata ainda mais.

_- Mas qualé a desse maluco?_ – o metamorfo não conseguia ver um sentido na atitude de seu adversário. – _Ficar dando tapinha nas caixas que a Rae arremessa?_

E de fato, Mutano tinha percebido que, ao se desviar, o inimigo dos Titãs sempre dava um jeito de tocar os contêineres arremessados, com a pedra vermelha que antes estava presa à fivela de seu cinto. E isso, no entender do Titã verde, só podia ter um significado:

_- Ele tá zoando com a nossa cara!_ – E, embora lhe perturbasse muito ver Ravena no estado em que estava, agora estava desejando que ela se recuperasse um pouco mais tarde... de preferência, depois de varrer o galpão usando Slade como vassoura.

Mas, no momento, não havia muito que ele pudesse oferecer, além de pensamento positivo. O estranho jogo de gato e rato prosseguia, assim como a fúria da filha de Trigon, que parecia estar destruindo tudo à sua volta, enquanto proferia maldições impronunciáveis contra seu adversário. E ele, por sua vez, mantinha a mesma calma e silêncio sepulcrais. Mutano, assim como Ravena, estava certo de que Slade tinha sido atingido de raspão pelo menos umas oito vezes, mas isso provavelmente não passava de impressão: se um daqueles tentáculos negros tivesse conseguido tocar sua vítima, ela certamente teria sentido. E muito.

Nenhum dos dois Titãs conseguiria entender o porquê do criminoso de um olho só estar lutando dessa maneira, mesmo que estivessem efetivamente preocupados com isso. Afinal, sabiam que ele não poderia continuar se esquivando para sempre, e, nesse momento, era só isso o que lhes importava.

E realmente, foi com um grito de satisfação que o Titã mais jovem viu seu algoz ser atingido pela primeira vez: um tentáculo de sombra que descia sobre ele se contorceu no último instante, chicoteando-o bem no meio do peito. A própria forma sombria se desfez com o impacto, que foi forte o bastante para gerar uma onda de choque que arremessou Slade contra uma parede próxima, formando um buraco com a forma de seu corpo.

O vilão mascarado, por sua vez, desgrudou-se da parede, sem trair o menor vestígio da dor que estava sentindo. Mesmo com as medidas preventivas que tinha tomado, este golpe o tinha atingido com força além do previsto. Realmente, considerou ele, os reforços extras adicionados à armadura estavam cumprindo o seu papel de forma exemplar.

Mas não havia tempo para esse tipo de ponderação, pois, mal Slade terminara de se soltar da parede em que tinha afundado, e a empata estava novamente sobre ele, disposta a arrancar sua cabeça dos ombros. Num movimento improvisado, limitado pela falta de espaço, ele desferiu um soco, que foi realizado de forma horrível, capaz de deixar até mesmo um lutador novato com vergonha. No entanto, sua pontaria foi perfeita, pois acertou Ravena bem na ponta do nariz.

Atordoada por um segundo, a empata fez uma cara que, de tão vesga, chegava a ser cômica, com os quatro olhos voltando-se para o nariz machucado. Claro que, nesse instante que outros gastariam rindo, o criminoso de um olho só consolidou sua vantagem, acertando a empata com um forte chute na região abdominal, desta vez em um golpe perfeito. Ela caiu a quase 2 metros de distância dali, e, caso estivesse em condições normais, estaria agora se contorcendo de dor.

- Levante-se, demônia. – desafiou ele. – Eu sei que você pode fazer melhor do que isso.

Talvez jamais venhamos a descobrir qual foi o insulto mais grave. Se foram as palavras que ele tinha acabado de proferir, se era o fato de ele desafiar a herdeira de Trigon, ou se (_Blasfêmia!_) era a ousadia de acreditar que ainda podia vencer.

O resultado, de qualquer forma, não demorou em se fazer perceber. Foram necessárias algumas frações de segundo para que Ravena se levantasse, e, se antes ela parecia furiosa, agora estava... bom, digamos apenas que é melhor não saber.

E, se antes os ataques dela pareciam algo ao qual se podia sobreviver, a resposta agora era que... não. Simplesmente não. Os tentáculos de sombra agora tinham extremidades parecidas com pontas de lança, e, ao invés de chicotear, estocavam, tentando desesperadamente empalar seu alvo. Rajadas de energia negra também cruzavam o ar como se fossem tiros de metralhadora, e, como se isso não bastasse, caixotes e contêineres eram arremessados com tamanha força, que até os estilhaços que voavam faziam marcas na parede.

Mutano, que a esta altura estava imerso na água até os joelhos, assistia à luta com um misto de horror e fascínio. Horror, porque a fúria infernal que tinha tomado sua amada parecia prestes a consumi-la: atacar, atacar, atacar, era tudo o que ela parecia ser capaz de fazer agora, indiferente até mesmo aos pedaços de contêineres que voavam e acertavam até mesmo a si mesma. Ele não acreditava nisso, mas o medo de que existisse um ponto do qual não houvesse retorno estava, gradualmente, ficando mais forte.

E fascínio, pois esta era uma luta como poucas que este mundo jamais viu ou verá. Uma batalha que, se as crenças de Lamunda Superior estiverem corretas, mandaria um guerreiro para um lugar de honra no outro mundo, mesmo na derrota. Por mais que desejasse ver Slade esmagado, o metamorfo não podia deixar de admirar a resistência que ele estava oferecendo. Ele viu o vilão mascarado se desviar de quase todos os ataques e bloquear os demais, usando aquela pedra para se proteger. De fato, houve um momento em que ele bateu com ela em um tentáculo de sombras, que se desfez imediatamente. Esse foi um dos poucos momentos em que a face transfigurada de Ravena se contorceu de dor.

Mas havia algo... mais. Aquela mesma sensação desagradável de antes, que o Titã verde tivera ao pôr os olhos na pedra que agora estava na mão de Slade, estava ficando mais forte a cada momento. Mais e mais e mais e mais forte. Do interior das câmaras em sua mente, a voz desenvolvida pela vida terrestre ao longo de três bilhões de anos gritava a uma só voz, e, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, Mutano podia entender claramente: _Não-é-des-te-mun-do._

_Não-é-des-te-mun-do._

_Não-é-des-te-mun-do._

_Não-é-des-te-mun-do._

E isso fez com que ele mantivesse os olhos colados na pedra. Agora diferente do vermelho vivo de quando estava presa ao cinto, a gema era de um escarlate muito escuro, quase preto. Quando usada para bloquear rajadas, a energia se assemelhava a uma gota de água ao cair no chão e, nas vezes que seu captor a usava para tocar os objetos arremessados por Ravena, estes perdiam imediatamente o brilho, apesar de manter o impulso restante.

O significado deste fenômeno só se tornou claro dali a vários minutos, quando Slade, seja por cansaço ou qualquer outro motivo, parou por um instante. Nesse interregno, que na verdade durou pouco mais do que dois batimentos cardíacos, os muitos tentáculos de sombra que o perseguiam juntaram-se no mesmo percurso, tão colados uns nos outros que pareciam um só, apontando diretamente para o coração do vilão de armadura, que, num movimento-relâmpago, se protegeu com a pedra losangular que tinha em mãos. O impacto dos tentáculos contra a gema não gerou som algum, mas produziu uma onda de choque que foi sentida por todos os presentes, e jogou os fragmentos de contêineres longe. Os tentáculos negros fizeram força contra a pedra por alguns momentos, mas logo, em outra onde de choque silenciosa, desapareceram, enquanto Ravena caiu de joelhos no chão, ofegante.

Na verdade, conforme só a visão aguçada do metamorfo foi capaz de captar, os tentáculos negros não tinham simplesmente desaparecido: tinham sido sugados para DENTRO da pedra que Slade segurava, que agora estava mais escura do que nunca. Com essas novas informações em mente, não foi difícil chegar a uma conclusão:

- Rae! Cuidado! Aquela pedra na mão do Slade tá sugando sua energia! – Mutano começou a gritar. – Pára de atacar! Me solta aqui e a gente dá um cacete nele juntos!

Mas a empata, se por acaso estava ouvindo, ignorou-o completamente. Havia um único objetivo para ela agora, reduzir seu adversário a uma ruína alquebrada e balbuciante, implorando por misericórdia. E, para isso, ela faria uso de seu maior e mais terrível poder.

- Ih, cara... – Foi só isso que o Titã mais jovem conseguiu dizer, ao ver sua namorada se esticar até ter quase quatro metros de altura, abrindo o manto sob o qual havia uma escuridão que parecia ser infinita. E de dentro dessa escuridão, saíram novos tentáculos de sombra, que se envolveram no vilão de armadura e começaram a arrastá-lo.

Desta vez, no entanto, Slade não fez qualquer movimento para se defender. Simplesmente permaneceu parado, deixou-se agarrar pelos tentáculos, para então ser puxado para dentro da capa de sua adversária.

E, assim que ele desapareceu lá dentro... silêncio. De repente, não havia mais luta dentro daquele galpão, que parecia ter ficado ainda maior. Demorou um momento para Ravena perceber a ausência de sua vítima, e então explodiu em uma gargalhada de triunfo.

Gargalhada essa que logo foi interrompida por um som estrangulado.

- **Nnnhg... algo está errado... o que é que está havendo...? NÃO!** – Ravena curvou-se sobre si mesma, como se sentisse dor... ou como se estivesse segurando algo, tentando impedir que saísse... de dentro dela mesma.

Mas a agonia da empata durou apenas uns poucos segundos, pois, em uma explosão de energia negra, ela foi jogada para longe. E, no local onde ela estava antes, agora Slade se erguia, triunfante. A pedra em sua mão estava completamente negra agora, e brilhava com a mesma aura que, momentos antes, pertencera a Ravena.

Mutano, a esta altura, estava surpreso e preocupado demais para falar. Seu olhar estava fixo em sua namorada, que tinha voltado ao normal. Ela estava caída no chão, e tentava se levantar, sem sucesso. Mesmo de longe, era possível ver que ela estava muito fraca, tremendo como se fosse gelatina.

Sim a reviravolta tinha sido tão inesperada, tão fora das expectativas, que os dois adolescentes só se lembraram que seu inimigo não estava derrotado, quando ouviram sua voz soar novamente:

- Sabe o que é isto, Ravena? – Perguntou o vilão de armadura, mostrando a pedra losangular que brilhava em sua mão. Estava se aproximando dela devagar, passo a passo, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

A empata voltou o rosto para ele, mas sua cabeça ainda rodopiava, e seu olhar não tinha foco. Vendo isso, Slade decidiu responder à própria pergunta.

- Este artefato em minhas mãos é o Coração de Scath. Um nome familiar, não acha?

A empata, apoiada em um dos poucos contêineres ainda intactos, lutava para se manter de pé. E não era só a fraqueza súbita que combatia, mas a sensação de estar... incompleta. De que algo essencial lhe tinha sido... arrancado.

- O que fez comigo? – Ela conseguiu perguntar, tendo, de alguma forma, reunido forças para encarar a face de seu inimigo.

Slade sorriu por trás da máscara. Tinha obtido sucesso completo em seu plano, e agora dispunha da única ferramenta que precisava para colocar este planeta inteiro de joelhos. O Morcego de Gotham, a princesa amazona, o Lanterna Verde... nenhum deles seria páreo para ele agora. Talvez nem mesmo o Homem de Aço.

Agora só precisava atar as duas pontas soltas que tinha em mãos, e então nada mais nesse mundo seria capaz de detê-lo.

Mas, enquanto se adiantava para dar fim à primeira delas, uma memória lhe veio à mente. Uma memória com mais de um ano de idade, mais especificamente do dia em que esta adolescente petulante tinha humilhado-o, como se ele fosse um dos muitos inúteis com que ela e seus quatro amigos abarrotavam as penitenciárias locais.

Sim, Slade se lembrava muito bem daquele momento. E essa lembrança ajudou a despertar um antigo desejo, desejo por algo que só o poder pode comprar.

Vingança. Deixada fermentando em uma receita própria, envelhecida até o momento preciso, e extraída com as próprias mãos. Como um bom vinho.

E então, o vilão de armadura acertou a empata com um chute bem na boca do estômago. Um golpe maligno, pois atinge uma parte do corpo com pouca proteção muscular, causando dores violentas. Além disso, o impacto afeta o diafragma, impedindo a vítima de respirar por alguns instantes. O resultado normalmente é uma pessoa de joelhos ou caída no chão, incapaz de suportar a dor, seja na barriga ou nos pulmões paralisados. Exatamente o que estava acontecendo com Ravena neste exato instante. A coitada estava tentando recuperar o ar que o chute tinha expulsado de seu peito, mas a dor era forte demais.

- O... o que diabos está acontecendo? – Mutano, agora mergulhado na água até a cintura, mal conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. O caolho desgraçado já tinha vencido, mas AINDA ASSIM continuava batendo sem sua namorada? – SLADE! TIRE ESSAS MÃOS IMUNDAS DE CIMA DA RAE!

Mas o criminoso de um olho só ignorou-o. Para ele o metamorfo era um nada, não mais do que uma mascote que poderia ser substituída por qualquer coisa comprada em uma loja de animais. A verdade, entretanto, é que a última palavra dele fez com que se lembrasse de algo. A razão pela qual tinha decidido usá-lo como isca, para começo de conversa. Havia também algumas contas a ajustar com o Titã verde, e algo lhe dizia que ele sentiria cada golpe aplicado na empata, que estava fazendo o possível para se levantar e lutar. Sim, seria como matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

- Você sempre se perguntou se merecia seu lugar na sua "equipe". Uma pergunta pertinente. – disse o vilão de armadura, andando muito calmamente em volta de Ravena. – Um enigma aparentemente insolúvel, o fato de os Jovens Titãs ainda te aceitarem, mesmo depois de você trazer Trigon, o Terrível, para este universo.

A empata, que tinha acabado de se colocar em pé novamente, respondeu cuspindo em seu adversário. Sua recompensa foi uma rasteira tão forte que a fez rodopiar no ar. Por instinto, tentou levitar a si própria, mas, como não tinha mais seus poderes, acabou caindo de cabeça no chão. Sua visão encheu-se de pontinhos de luz que piscavam, enquanto uma dor pulsante fazia com que seu crânio parecesse prestes a explodir.

- Slade! Seu covarde desgraçado! Você se diverte espancando uma garota indefesa! – uma fornalha tinha se acendido no interior do metamorfo, e suas chamas não se apagariam tão cedo. – Lute comigo, seu monte de imundícies! LUTE COMIGO!

Os desafios furiosos dele, infelizmente, não surtiram qualquer efeito no vilão mascarado. Pelo contrário: os gritos e xingamentos só serviam para lhe mostrar o quanto o Titã mais novo estava impotente e desesperado. Exatamente como ele queria que estivesse.

- Sabe como o Coração de Scath veio parar em minhas mãos, Ravena? Seu pai o entregou a mim no seu décimo sexto aniversário, e esperava que eu aprisionasse a VERDADEIRA filha dele aqui dentro, a parte de sua alma que se origina em Trigon, para só então abrir o portal. – Slade tinha se acocorado perto da empata, e falava com a mesma calma pedante com que estava habituado. E esperou até uma expressão de surpresa horrorizada se formar no rosto da sua vítima, para só então voltar a falar. – Sim, Ravena. ESTA é aquela que deveria ter sido a gema da profecia. E você desperdiçou todo o esforço de seus amigos, trazendo seu pai para este mundo... poupando o Coração para este momento, em que ele está sob o comando de seu verdadeiro mestre, eu. Não Trigon, mas eu. – e então, rindo, ele se levantou. – Talvez eu lhe deva um agradecimento, não concorda?

Jamais saberemos se foi por causa das provocações, ou se era por não haver mesmo outra forma de escapar, mas o fato é que Ravena atacou seu adversário, tentando derrubá-lo com as mãos nuas.

Foi uma decisão desesperada: a empata sempre fora uma garota forte, que sabia como cuidar de si mesma, mas, sem seus poderes, jamais seria páreo para Slade, que chegou até mesmo a se deixar atacar por um minuto quase inteiro, deixando-a machucar as mãos contra as placas de sua armadura. E, no momento em que se cansou de observar aquele esforço inútil, desferiu um soco que atingiu a garota em um ponto específico, alguns centímetros abaixo das axilas. Outro golpe maldoso, cujo objetivo era causar aquilo que os praticantes de artes marciais chamam de "dor viva". Em bom português, o caolho dos diabos batia onde doía, mesmo.

Mutano, por sua vez, estava fazendo todo o possível para se soltar, sem sucesso. Suas algemas eram feitas de uma fortíssima liga de aço-boro, com uma dureza quase igual à do diamante, que até mesmo suas formas maiores e mais fortes teriam dificuldade em destruir. E, como se não bastasse o soro que o impedia de se transformar em animais terrestres, ainda havia as salvaguardas elétricas, programadas para atuar caso sua estrutura bioquímica sofresse qualquer mudança: por duas vezes, elas impediram que o Titã verde se tornasse um cão de guarda tamaraneano, castigando seu corpo até a semi-consciência. Desta vez, ao que tudo parecia indicar, o vilão de armadura tinha planejado bem: não havia nada que pudesse fazer, além de assisti-lo torturar sua namorada.

E torturá-la foi o que Slade fez, obtendo grande prazer ao fazer pouco das fracas tentativas de resistência por parte da empata. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, seria capaz de chamar aquilo de luta. Até mesmo Madame Rouge, no fundo de seu coração frio como gelo, consideraria aquilo... desnecessariamente cruel.

O inferno do casal de Titãs durou até que o metamorfo estivesse imerso até o peito na água, pois foi nesse instante que Ravena foi atingida na face esquerda por uma cotovelada. Um golpe bastante temido, pois, apesar do curto alcance, é capaz de estilhaçar os ossos de um rosto, se aquele que o desfere possui força o suficiente.

E o criminoso de um olho só tinha força o suficiente: Mutano pôde ouvir os milhares de estalos vindo da mandíbula de sua amada. Ouviu o som úmido do sangue que foi de encontro ao chão, e ouviu também o ruído abafado que a empata fez ao cair.

Tudo isso ele ouviu, e mais:

- _Eu SEI o que é que a desperta._

Os eletro condutores acoplados aos grilhões do metamorfo foram então ativados, e a eletricidade parecia rugir enquanto era descarregada com sua potência máxima. O computador embutido à parede soltou um alarme, enquanto seu monitor revelava índices de atividade corporal que ultrapassavam as escalas.

- _Um ser cuja fúria rivaliza até mesmo com a minha..._

Slade ignorou o alarme, enquanto andava calmamente para a adolescente caída. Estava se divertindo demais agora, até mais do que deveria: se a mascote dos Titãs pretendia se suicidar com os choques, muito bem, que assim seja. De uma forma ou de outra, morreria carregando o peso do fracasso nas costas.

- _... quando chegar a hora, VOCÊ MESMO vai decidir usar aquela força magnífica._

Uma das algemas se estilhaçou, incapaz de conter seu prisioneiro. Dentes se alongaram e se afiaram, tornando-se presas. Pele engrossou e criou pêlos, tornando-se couro. Unhas cresceram e endureceram, tornando-se garras. E a razão foi rapidamente suplantada, enquanto uma fúria infinita trazia a Fera de volta para este mundo.

- RRRROOOOOOOOOAA AAAAAAAARRRRRRR RRR!

O vilão mascarado estava com um pé sobre o pescoço de sua vítima, prestes a dar o golpe de misericórdia, quando ouviu o rugido. O soro que tinha aplicado no metamorfo deveria impedi-lo de produzir esse tipo de som, e por isso ele se virou, para que pudesse verificar se havia algo de errado.

Não conseguiu. De fato, ele nunca conseguiu reconstituir completamente aquele momento de sua vida.

Tudo o que ele jamais conseguiria lembrar seria de se virar um pouco, e então um impacto. Forte. Esteve vagamente ciente de sentir três costelas se transformando em farelo, e de sentir o concreto da parede se desfazer enquanto seu corpo era propelido através dela. E então viu-se caído de bruços no chão, com uma dor no flanco como não sentia há anos.

E o vilão de armadura tivera sorte. Realmente, tivera tanta sorte que, caso acreditasse na sua existência, se ajoelharia para render graças: fora aquela simples precaução de verificar o que estava acontecendo de errado, aquele leve movimento de se virar cinco centímetros para a esquerda, que garantiu que apenas três de suas costelas fossem despedaçadas, ao invés de sua coluna dorsal.

Ainda caído no chão, ele levou o Coração de Scath até se flanco ferido, e a aura negra que emanava da jóia tornou-se azul, restaurando seus ossos e regenerando a carne lacerada de forma quase instantânea.

Curado, Slade levantou-se, ignorando um pequeno remanescente de dor que ainda subsistia no local onde fora ferido. Atento, ele atravessou o buraco na parede, disposto a descobrir o que é que tinha acontecido. E, assim que colocou os pés do outro lado, pôde ver que tanto a empata quanto o metamorfo tinham desaparecido: de fato, o tablado ao qual o Titã verde estivera preso agora estava partido em três pedaços, no fundo do poço de água. O que, afinal de contas, acontecera naqueles poucos instantes em que esteve caído? Uma missão de resgate?

Um leve som mostrou-lhe que a resposta para essa pergunta era negativa. Na outra extremidade do galpão, havia movimento, e assim que conseguiu localizar sua fonte, o vilão mascarado pôde ver que se tratava de um grande animal verde, que tinha pendurada na boca uma coisa azul, preta e cinza. Parecia estar vasculhando o local, e após mais alguns instantes farejando, depositou delicadamente a sua carga no chão, no canto mais distante possível. A criatura farejou a garota caída duas vezes, e lambeu seu rosto.

E então se virou para o criminoso de um olho só. Havia algo naqueles olhos brancos e sem pupila, que fez com que ele, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentisse as garras geladas do medo na base de sua espinha. Um pequeno esforço de vontade suprimiu essa sensação, mas nada podia mudar o fato... de que ela estivera lá.

Mas a troca de olhares durou pouco, pois quase quinze metros foram cruzados em um único salto, colocando os dois oponentes um de frente para o outro, a dez metros de distância.

Diferente dos muitos animais nos quais Mutano se transformava, as mudanças físicas pelas quais ele passara nos últimos meses se refletiam na Fera agora. Se antes a criatura se erguia a cerca de dois metros e meio do chão, agora certamente chegava a três, e seus braços pareciam troncos de árvore verdes de musgo, com músculos que faziam lembrar cordas torcidas. No lugar de cabelo agora havia uma juba, que caía selvagem pelo pescoço até chegar aos ombros. Presas enormes saíam para fora da boca, e nas mãos e nas patas, estavam garras longas e afiadas como lâminas. Havia uma palavra, e apenas uma, capaz de definir o ser que agora desafiava Slade.

- ... Formidável... – O vilão de armadura deixou escapar, enquanto avaliava seu oponente. Aquela certamente não era a forma de um animal terrestre, o que explicava o porquê de seu soro não ter funcionado. Além disso, parecia ter resistido muito bem aos choques elétricos, o que sugeria uma fortitude muito além de qualquer coisa que já tivesse abatido em suas caçadas. Muito, muito além.

E, quando a Fera rugiu pela segunda vez, um som que seria ouvido a quilômetros se tivesse sido feito em campo aberto, ele soube o que aquilo queria dizer: _Par-ta_, era a mensagem que a criatura estava lhe dando, _Par-ta-e-nun-ca-mais-vol-te, ou-mor-ra_. Apenas três coisas podem levar animais a lutar até a morte; território, crias e fêmeas, e a surra que tinha dado em Ravena era certamente o bastante para inspirar um frênesi.

Mas se esta variável no plano preocupava o criminoso de um olho só, ele não deu quaisquer mostras disso. Sim, havia algum medo ali: a garganta estava seca, um músculo na perna tremia, e as costelas doloridas davam uma sensação azeda na barriga, mas, entremeado a tudo isso... havia empolgação. Com os poderes da filha de Trigon presos no Coração de Scath, Slade tinha diante de si todo um universo de possibilidades, e aquela coisa, aquela... Fera que lhe fazia oposição agora, certamente o faria estender seu novo poder até os limites.

E isso... era motivo de júbilo. O júbilo do guerreiro, que só se alcança em combate contra oponentes de igual ou maior valor. O prazer de olhar a morte nos olhos e cuspir em seu rosto. A calma da batalha, quando o corpo parece adquirir vida própria, apenas para roubá-la daqueles que o enfrentam. Slade quase podia sentir a juventude retornando para seus ossos, enquanto se adiantava para atacar.

- Habilidade nova, metamorfo? – ele respondeu ao desafio da Fera. – Dois podem jogar esse jogo.

-\\-\\-

-_Hora de mudar de estratégia._ – Pensou Slade, enquanto usava o Coração de Scath para restaurar seu organismo pela enésima vez.

Sua armadura estava destruída em alguns pontos: o ombro esquerdo, a coxa direita e o meio do peito estavam completamente expostos, sua proteção há muito despedaçada. E o resto dela estava cheia de cortes profundos, que chegavam mesmo a atravessar o metal. Sua salvação tinha sido o artefato que tinha em mãos agora, que tinha curado as inúmeras feridas impostas pelo combate.

O vilão de armadura relembrou os acontecimentos da luta até aquele instante, protegido por um domo de força conjurado. Era uma tarefa mais difícil do que parecia, pois os golpes da Fera ecoavam como trovões, e suas garras chegavam até mesmo a perfurar o domo, exigindo um pouco mais de concentração para mantê-lo e repará-lo

Ele lembrou de como a luta tinha começado. "Dois podem jogar esse jogo", dissera, para então disparar uma rajada de energia contra a criatura verde. Não contara, no entanto, que aquele bicho pudesse ser tão ágil, que ele pudesse se desviar de seu ataque com um salto e, que nesse único salto, conseguisse não só vencer os mais de dez metros que os separavam, como ainda pousar bem em cima dele. Lembrava de os dois terem rolado no chão, num rodamoinho de garras, rosnados e dentes.

Mas antes que aquela mandíbula se cravasse em sua garganta, fora capaz de disparar uma rajada. A Fera fizera um som parecido com um miado, enquanto as chamas negras queimavam seus pêlos, ao mesmo tempo em que a jogava para o alto com força o bastante para fazê-lo afundar no teto. Um ser humano teria sido esmagado pelo impacto, mas o monstro simplesmente cravou as garras das mãos no concreto e usou isso como apoio para torcer o corpo, apoiando ambas as patas traseiras no teto. Então, com um grande impulso, saltou de volta para cima dele.

Esse processo todo levou menos de um segundo para se desenrolar.

Foi nesse instante, relembrou Slade, que ele perdera a peça de armadura que protegia o ombro. Naquela fração de segundo, naquele instante que vira a besta-fera apoiando os pés no teto, erguera um escudo rente ao corpo, e saltara para o lado, tentando se esquivar.

Mas fora lento demais. Ou, talvez fosse mais adequado dizer, a criatura tinha sido rápida demais. O golpe desferido podia ter errado sua cabeça, mas as garras afiadas conseguiram romper o escudo, atingindo-o de raspão no ombro. Boa parte da força do golpe tinha sido desperdiçada contra a barreira mística, mais ainda assim a armadura, feita de Kevlar e reforçada com ligas de polissilicatos, foi cortada como se fosse manteiga: a carne de seu ombro fora rasgada até o osso.

E mal tocara as patas no chão, a Fera já estava de volta ao ataque. Saltando. Mordendo. Arranhando. Rosnando. Não era possível prever qual seria o próximo ataque, pois a única coisa que aqueles olhos brancos e sem pupila mostravam eram sede de sangue, fúria e selvageria. Não era possível se esquivar, pois a coisa se movia com uma velocidade surpreendente para o seu tamanho, e cada tentativa de evitar seus golpes resultava em mais marcas de garras na armadura. E não era possível bloquear os golpes, pois eles eram pura e simplesmente fortes demais: mesmo suas melhores técnicas, executadas com precisão, não impediam seus braços de vibrar a cada impacto. Se um de seus ossos se partisse, e ele largasse o Coração de Scath, seria o fim.

A solução veio através da estratégia. Com um leve esforço de concentração, um dos poucos contêineres ainda intactos brilhou com luz negra, e depois veio voando de encontro às costas da Fera, em uma velocidade absurda. Sabendo que o impacto jogaria o monstro direto para cima de si, Slade levitou, tentando passar por cima dele.

A idéia teve sucesso... parcial. Sim, o contêiner acertara em cheio as costas da Fera, arremessando-a com toda a força contra uma parede próxima, e sim, ele tinha conseguido se erguer no ar a uma altura um pouco maior que a de seu oponente. O problema é que, naquela fração de segundo entre o salto e o impacto, a criatura erguera a cabeça, cravando os dentes bem no peitoral de sua armadura.

E aquelas mandíbulas tinham-se fechado como um torno, arrastando-o junto para a colisão contra a parede. Talvez tivesse sofrido menos que o animal verde, já que suas pernas bateram contra sua carne ao invés da parede, mas continuava preso pelo peito: a Fera, que só parecia ter ficado mais zangada com a batida, apoiou-se sobre os quatro membros, e sacudiu a cabeça com toda a força.

Slade lembrava-se de ter tido a impressão de estar dentro de uma centrífuga, de tanto que fora chacoalhado. Tinha batido a cabeça, os braços e as pernas no chão mais vezes do que podia contar, e tudo o que fora capaz fazer foi manter o artefato de Trigon seguro em suas mãos. Esse pesadelo durou um minuto quase inteiro, até a placa peitoral finalmente ceder. Lembrava de ter rolado pelo chão por vários metros, mas, pelo menos, estava livre. Fora nesse instante que erguera o domo protetor atrás do qual estava agora. As garras da Fera ainda perfuravam a barreira de energia negra, mas os cortes eram muito pequenos, e eram fechados quase que instantaneamente.

Sim, fora tudo isso que acontecera até o presente momento, e Slade, enquanto se curava, pensava na melhor maneira de vencer a criatura que desejava seu sangue. Tinha tido sorte mais uma vez, já que os dentes de seu oponente tinham se cravado na armadura e não no seu peito, e sabia que, se fosse atingido novamente, nem toda a sorte do mundo o salvaria. Hora de tentar uma abordagem mais sutil.

O que ele já sabia? Sabia que estava lutando contra um ser forte demais para se derrotar em combate corpo-a-corpo, mesmo com a ajuda de escudos místicos. Sabia também que seu inimigo, seja devido a uma resistência natural, ou a uma fúria insana, parecia ignorar completamente a dor dos ferimentos. E, por fim, sabia que a besta-fera estava mais protegendo Ravena do que atacando-o: em nenhum momento, o espaço entre ele e a empata chegara a ficar desobstruído.

E talvez fosse essa a resposta que o criminoso de um olho só procurava: se o Titã verde estava disposto a proteger a garota caída com a própria vida, bom, quem era ele para negar esse desejo?

Ele localizou o último contêiner que ainda não tinha sido despedaçado na refrega, e, baixando o domo protetor, arremessou-o. O objeto foi propelido com uma velocidade bem inferior à máxima, mas tinha sido disparado... contra um canto específico do galpão.

No instante que a barreira que a separava de sua presa desapareceu, a Fera, correndo com as quatro patas, avançou para cima dela. Mas suas orelhas tremeram uma vez quando o contêiner passou assobiando por sobre sua cabeça, e então suas garras fizeram um som horrível ao raspar o chão, numa tentativa desesperada de frear o próprio impulso. E, quando finalmente conseguiu parar, saltou para interceptar o objeto que ameaçava sua protegida, e podia-se ver algo parecido com preocupação, estampado em seu focinho.

Exatamente conforme Slade esperava. Tão logo as patas de seu adversário deixaram o piso, uma bola de fogo negra foi disparada, atingindo-o uma fração de segundo após acertar uma pancada no contêiner que voava, desviando sua rota.

O impacto das chamas negras jogou a Fera com força contra a parede, e empesteou o ar com o cheiro de pêlos queimados. Mas, antes que caísse, esmagando a empata no processo, garras cravaram-se na parede até quase a falange dos dedos, fazendo com que aderisse a ela.

Mais ou menos no mesmo instante em que uma segunda bola de fogo escuro atingiu seu alvo. Uma das mãos soltou-se da parede, mas a outra continuou firme. Firme o bastante para permitir que, com um balanço, caísse a alguns metros de distância de Ravena, mais especificamente em meio ao conteúdo de um contêiner destruído.

Esse contêiner estava carregado com artigos esportivos velhos, e uma bola de boliche rachada cortou o ar como um meteoro, com destino à face mascarada do vilão de armadura, mas a esfera azul-turquesa bateu no escudo de energia conjurado por ele, espatifando-se em mil fragmentos. Com um sorriso de desprezo ante a tentativa patética de realizar com contra-ataque, Slade baixou o escudo, já com uma nova rajada pronta para disparar.

Mas não teve essa chance: mal permitira que a barreira mística se dissipasse, e a Fera caiu sobre ele com um salto, fazendo com que ambos rolassem pelo chão novamente. Desta vez, no entanto, a criatura cravou os dentes em seu antebraço direito, atravessando armadura e carne até quase chegar ao osso. De novo. E esse era justamente o braço que segurava o Coração de Scath.

O vilão de armadura mordeu os lábios até quase arrancar sangue, enquanto fazia uso de toda a sua força de vontade para não largar a pedra, pois seus dedos estavam dormentes devido às ligações nervosas rompidas. Tal esforço teve um sucesso além das medidas, pois não apenas permitiu que ele superasse a dor, como também que se concentrasse o bastante para formar um pequeno campo protetor, separando seu antebraço das mandíbulas daquele animal verde.

No exato instante em que sentiu sua boca abrindo-se contra a vontade, a Fera atacou com as garras, em um golpe duplo que certamente arrancaria a cabeça de sua presa; mas, quando suas mãos tinham percorrido apenas a metade da distância que as separavam de seu alvo, uma aura negra envolveu ambas, imobilizando-as.

Finalmente, a abertura que Slade precisava para se curar. Estava, logo após restaurar a carne e os nervos lacerados, pronto para arremessar a criatura insolente longe... quando lhe ocorreu uma idéia. Sua vítima já estava na posição que ele queria, então por que mudar isso?

A Fera continuava a lutar contra a energia escura que prendia suas mãos e boca. Estava conseguindo, ainda que lentamente, superar a magia que o prendia. Mas quando estava a meramente um metro de distância de seu inimigo, as amarras místicas pareceram receber novo fôlego: a força que faziam multiplicou-se várias vezes, imobilizando-a.

O criminoso de um olho só precisou recorrer até a última gota de sua formidável força de vontade, mas, pouco a pouco, lentamente, começou a superar a força do metamorfo; a energia que prendia os braços parecia fazê-los esticar-se mais e mais, e a esfera negra na boca também estava crescendo lentamente, forçando-a a se abrir cada vez mais.

-_ Só mais um pouco agora. Só. Mais... um... pouco..._ – Slade encorajava a si mesmo mentalmente. Só mais alguns instantes, e aquele animal teria a mandíbula arrancada, ANTES de ser partido ao meio por sua magia. Só não podia se esquecer de colher algumas amostras de material genético: se conseguisse clonar essa criatura, então teria à sua disposição uma arma de terror capaz de devastar uma cidade inteira. Seria questão apenas de soltar meia dúzia delas, e voltar uma semana ou duas depois, para tomar posse das ruínas.

Felizmente para o resto do mundo, o planejamento do vilão de armadura foi interrompido, quando ele descobriu que a Fera era muito mais do que uma besta estúpida que só sabe arranhar e morder: a criatura levantou um dos pés, pousando-o no topo da cabeça de seu adversário. As garras encurvadas cravaram-se em seu capacete, prendendo-o.

E, um instante depois, a fera baixou o pé até o chão. Com força. Com TODA a força. A cabeça de Slade abriu um buraco no piso e, se não estivesse muito bem protegida por seu capacete blindado, teria sido esmagada como se fosse um ovo. Mesmo assim, ele lutou contra a dor e a tontura, e não perdeu sua concentração: sua vítima continuava muito bem presa, e logo seria derrotada.

Mas a palavra-chave aqui é "seria", pois a coisa verde puxou a pata de volta para seu lugar, raspando-a no chão da mesma forma que um touro usaria para revolver a terra. O resultado foi que suas garras levaram consigo a metade esquerda da máscara, parte da carne da face, e algumas lascas do osso do queixo do vilão de armadura, que acabava de fazer uma nova descoberta:

Que a dor de ter quase metade do rosto arrancado... ERA INSUPORTÁVEL!

Uma explosão de energia negra jogou a Fera longe, e ela, com os braços dormentes e o queixo deslocado, não conseguiu se contorcer no ar para cair em pé. Não há como saber se foi o impacto da explosão, o fato de ter caído no chão como uma bigorna, ou se foi o tempo gasto forçando o queixo de volta para o lugar, mas o fato é que ela demorou quase vinte segundos para se levantar, tempo esse que foi bem usado por Slade, para restaurar sua face. Mas seja por conta da dor residual do ferimento, seja por que razão for, ele finalmente tinha abandonado a aura de calma calculada que sempre ostentava: para resumir, estava pura e simplesmente furioso.

- CHEGA! CHEGA DESSA BRINCADEIRA! – na verdade, "furioso" também não é uma palavra capaz de descrever o estado de espírito dele, pois chamas negras irromperam do Coração de Scath, a ponto de envolvê-lo completamente, e criaturas feitas de chamas escuras, muito parecidas com os soldados de Trigon, formaram-se aos montes no interior do galpão. – MORRA, METAMORFO! MORRA LOGO DE UMA VEZ! EU ORDENO QUE VOCÊ MORRA!

"Ordeno que você morra"? Eis o tipo de frase que ninguém jamais esperaria um dia ouvir dele. Seria a dor tão forte assim, a ponto de sobrepujar uma força de vontade que mesmo os inimigos consideravam inabalável? Seria a influência de Trigon tomando conta, através do artefato infernal que tinha em mãos? Ou seria apenas sua mania de grandeza, irrefreada pelo fato de comandar novos e terríveis poderes?

A Fera era indiferente. Já sabia tudo o que precisava saber a respeito de seu adversário, ou seja: que ele era capaz de sangrar, e portanto, também era capaz de morrer.

- RRROOOAAARRR!

Foi a resposta que Slade recebeu, um instante antes da luta recomeçar.

-\\-\\-

- Nnnnghh... – gemeu Ravena, enquanto recobrava a consciência. – Então... então não foi um pesadelo...

Ela não se lembrava de ter sentido tamanha dor antes. O braço direito estava dormente, por ela ter ficado caída em cima dele numa posição inapropriada. O corpo estava coberto de manchas avermelhadas que estavam inchando. A visão estava sem foco, pois o olho direito estava tão inchado que não lhe permitia enxergar coisa alguma. E o rosto... a adolescente não ousava tocá-lo. Era talvez a parte de seu corpo que mais doía, e haviam poucas dúvidas quanto a seu maxilar estar fraturado.

Tudo o que ela queria agora era desmaiar de novo, e assim, quem sabe, escapar da dor... mas não podia fazer isso. Não precisava de seus poderes para saber que estava correndo grave perigo; que precisava dar um jeito de soltar Mutano, fugir, e, assim que pudesse, procurar assistência médica.

Demorou bastante para que ela conseguisse reunir forças para conseguir se ajoelhar no chão, e foi só então que pôde ver o que estava acontecendo à sua volta. Num primeiro momento, pensou estar em um depósito de sucata, e havia uma infinidade de caixas de madeira e contêineres destruídos, seu conteúdo esparramado pelo piso. As paredes do galpão tinham buracos enormes, que lhe permitiam ver as outras salas e até mesmo a rua, bem como um sem-número de marcas de garras e manchas pretas que deviam ter sido causadas por fogo.

E havia também o cheiro. Ravena não poderia deixar de notá-lo, de tão forte que ele era. Era cheiro de sangue, suor e cabelo queimado. Um odor repulsivo, pungente, que faria seu estômago se revirar, se não estivesse sentindo dor demais para isso.

Mas o que realmente fez com que ela voltasse a atenção para o lugar certo foi o som, uma cacofonia de gritos, ordens, rosnados e rugidos, que vinha de trás dela. Dolorosamente, Ravena se virou, apenas para se deparar com uma cena que não iria esquecer tão cedo:

A cerca de uns vinte metros de distância, havia o que parecia ser um grupo de uma dúzia de fogueiras, feitas de chamas negras como a noite. A adolescente reconheceu as formas como sendo a dos soldados de seu pai, embora ainda não soubesse a razão de a cor deles ser diferente. Um deles voava e disparava bolas de fogo preto, contra um adversário que se movia rápido como um raio. Uma observação mais cuidadosa revelou que esse não era um mero servo de Trigon, mas Slade, e ele parecia estar em um estado lastimável: mesmo através das chamas negras que estavam envolvendo-o, era possível ver que sua armadura estava destruída, completamente despedaçada em vários pontos, e com enormes marcas de garras nos demais. A metade esquerda de sua máscara também se fora, revelando um tapa-olho e metade de um cavanhaque cinzento.

Mas, se ela pouco se importava com o estado do criminoso de um olho só, o mesmo não podia ser dito a respeito daquele com quem ele estava lutando: Mutano, ou melhor, a Forma Bestial que assumira seu lugar, estava combatendo agora, com uma selvageria que ela mal e mal conseguia acreditar, quanto mais compreender. Um turbilhão de garras e dentes, que fazia em pedaços as chamas que se aproximavam.

Infelizmente, apesar de todo o seu valor em combate, seu estado não parecia muito melhor que o de Slade: estava tão salpicado de sangue que mal era possível ver o pêlo verde, e seu couro tinha marcas de cortes e queimaduras em diversos pontos. Uma das patas estava torcida em um ângulo estranho, talvez quebrada.

Atônita, Ravena nada pôde fazer, a não ser assistir aos dois adversários se digladiando. Por incrível que pareça, ela pensava estar reconhecendo uma espécie de padrão naquela luta. As chamas negras avançavam para cima da Fera, apenas para serem destruídas uma a uma, enquanto o vilão disparava suas rajadas a partir do ar. Não parecia ter qualquer escrúpulo em atingir os próprios servos, pois, para cada chama negra que se extinguia, outra emergia do chão para tomar seu lugar. De tempos em tempos, Mutano... quer dizer, a Fera, conseguia arremessar algum destroço do chão contra seu inimigo, ou saltar para atacá-lo diretamente. Os projéteis eram sempre defletidos por escudos místicos, mas os golpes com as garras quase sempre conseguiam despedaçar tais proteções, fazendo o sangue do vilão espalhar-se pela sala. Infelizmente, porém, parecia ser nesse momento que Slade conseguia acertar seu adversário com uma rajada, ou que um bando de seus soldados conseguia se jogar sobre ele. Os segundos de que necessitava, para se recuperar ou se livrar das chamas negras, era normalmente o tempo que o vilão mascarado usava para se curar. E então o ciclo recomeçava.

A jovem não saberia dizer por quanto tempo essa batalha continuou, mas em um determinado momento, tudo mudou: Slade parara de atirar, concentrando energia para um ataque maior que todos os outros, mas nesse interregno, a Fera já tinha despachado as presas menos importantes, e saltara para atacar. Desta vez, diferente das demais, o salto atingiu seu alvo em cheio: as garras de ambas as mãos se enterraram até o fundo no peito exposto dele, e suas presas chegaram a milímetros de seu rosto.

Exatamente no momento em que ele disparou. O fogo negro queimou todo o pêlo da criatura, e seu couro se encheu de queimaduras de terceiro e segundo grau. Além disso, o impacto a jogou longe, com força o bastante para quebrar uma das colunas que sustentava o complexo, afundar na parede a vários metros de distância, e depois cair no chão, inerte.

Mas a Fera tinha cobrado seu preço: em nenhum instante relaxara seu aperto sobre sua presa, e as garras que tinha cravado no peito dele tinham-se enganchado nas costelas. A caixa toráxica dele se partiu de dentro para fora, quando a rajada de chamas arremessou a criatura para longe.

Ravena já tinha tido pesadelos horríveis antes. Mas nunca, NUNCA, fora forçada a presenciar uma cena tão dantesca. Slade, com o peito estraçalhado, cuspia sangue e sua respiração vinha por espasmos. E Mutano, ou o que quer que ele fosse agora, mal era capaz de se mexer, mas, ainda assim, estava, de alguma forma, tentando se levantar. Ela não precisava de seus poderes, para perceber a agonia indescritível pela qual ambos estavam passando, e mais: naquele momento, Ravena odiou a si mesma por isso, mas viu-se desejando que seu namorado tivesse morrido. Assim, pelo menos, ele não estaria mais sofrendo dessa maneira.

Mas o horror, infelizmente, ainda estava por terminar. De alguma forma, o Coração de Scath na mão de Slade começou a brilhar com luz azul, e suas costelas fizeram um som repulsivo ao serem forçadas de volta ao lugar e se regenerarem. Ele começou a levantar, de forma incerta e hesitante, sua linguagem corporal revelando uma dor ainda grande demais para ser suportada. E, após o que pareceu ser uma eternidade, conseguiu se firmar sobre ambos os pés, e recomeçou a concentrar a energia contida na pedra.

Isto acabaria aqui e agora.

E a Fera não tinha feito por menos. De algum modo, de alguma forma, fora capaz de, rosnando, ganindo e grunhindo, se colocar sobre as quatro patas. Estava terrivelmente ferida, mas, ainda assim, não parecia estar nem um pouco amedrontada: na verdade, com um rugido final, começou a correr na direção de sua presa.

Isto acabaria aqui e agora.

Foi nesse instante que Ravena agiu. Compreendera que ambos os lutadores iriam se destruir mutuamente, e, embora não desse a mínima para o destino de seu inimigo, jamais aceitaria deixar seu namorado correr esse risco. Portanto, ela ignorou a dor, ignorou os membros contundidos, e ignorou o cansaço, para correr e tirar a pedra das mãos de Slade, mesmo que isso significasse ficar entre ele e a Fera.

De uma forma ou de outra, isso acabaria aqui e agora.

- O quê? – Surpreendeu-se o vilão mascarado, ao sentir a energia que tinha acumulado se dissipar, bom como o controle sobre o artefato diminuir de repente. Olhando mais para baixo, viu que a adolescente que a coisa estivera protegendo estava agora segurando o Coração de Scath junto com ele, tentando arrancá-lo de suas mãos.

- Você está de posse de algo que me pertence! – a voz de Ravena estava muito diferente, pois ela não conseguia mover o queixo fraturado de forma adequada, mas não perdera nada de seu desafio. – Ele é meu e o poder é meu! Devolva!

Slade tentou puxar a pedra de volta, mas não conseguiu. As mãos de ambos estavam presas ao artefato, em cujo interior estavam aprisionadas energias capazes de reconhecer aquela que por direito era sua mestra, mas que também, em última instância, se curvariam apenas à vontade mais forte.

Quanto a Mutano, diferente das outras vezes em que se transformara na Fera, estava mais ou menos consciente de tudo o que vinha acontecendo a seu redor. Desta vez, foi como se estivesse sentado no assento traseiro de um carro, sem controle, mas ainda capaz de ver. E, no momento em que percebera sua namorada se colocando entre ele e Slade, dera um jeito de saltar para o banco da frente, empurrar o motorista de lado e pisar fundo no freio. O resultado dessa disputa mental foi a Fera retornando ao normal em meio a um salto, e o metamorfo acabou caindo de cara no chão, menos de um metro atrás da empata.

Ao ver isso, o criminoso de um olho só teve a certeza da vitória. Tinha sentido uma pontada de medo, ao ver os poderes de seu artefato falhar enquanto aquele ser monstruoso avançava, mas agora que a mascote inútil dos Titãs estava de volta ao normal, nada poderia detê-lo. A garota que se opunha a ele agora podia ser dona de uma vontade forte, mas não se comparava com a sua.

A balança da batalha metal entre ambos começou a se desequilibrar, pois chamas negras começaram a envolver as mãos de Ravena, que ainda assim não soltou o artefato. Slade, então, teve uma idéia: um sorriso pôde ser visto na metade exposta de seu rosto, enquanto ele desferia um chute na garganta da empata.

Não foi um chute de verdade, pois um golpe nesse local a teria matado de forma quase instantânea. Na verdade, ele encostou a sola do pé no pescoço dela, de uma forma que foi quase... gentil. E só então que, pouco a pouco, começou a fazer força. O que é que iria acontecer com a garota primeiro? Largaria a gema, ou morreria sufocada?

Ravena estava sentindo a sua respiração ficar cada vez mais difícil, à medida que suas vias respiratórias iam sendo bloqueadas. Uma coisa, no entanto, era certa. Ela não iria recuar. Não iria ceder um centímetro sequer. Ela agora era o último obstáculo entre o vilão e sua vitória, e se precisasse morrer tentando impedi-lo, aceitaria esse destino com boa vontade.

Enquanto isso, Mutano, caído no chão, tentava se levantar, sem sucesso. Toda a sua força parecia ter ido embora de uma vez só, e agora, sem o corpo poderoso de antes, sentia toda a extensão dos ferimentos que tinha recebido em combate. Ele estava prestes a perder a consciência e sabia disso. A única coisa que ainda o mantinha acordado era a preocupação para com a sua namorada, que agora estava lutando em seu lugar.

_- Ravena. Ravena! RAVENAAA!_ – esse parecia ser o único pensamento que ainda tinha lugar na mente dele. Não tinha forças para se transformar em nada grande ou médio, mas sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Mas foi só quando ouviu um chiado, que vinha da garganta espremida de Ravena, é que o desespero se tornou maior do que os danos que seu corpo tinha sofrido. Um beija-flor verde zumbiu entre Slade e Ravena, e parou no ar um instante, como se estivesse avaliando a disputa entre os dois. O olho único do vilão acompanhou o vôo do pássaro, talvez se perguntando o que uma criatura tão pequena e frágil poderia fazer.

Bem, ele teve sua resposta exatamente meio segundo depois, quando o metamorfo, usando seu bico como se fosse um dardo, atacou seu único ponto vulnerável. Um borrão verde foi a última visão que Slade Wilson teve.

- AAAAARRRGHHH! – Agora cego, ele gritou de dor como nunca antes, levando as mãos ao rosto, para arrancar o metamorfo dali. Mutano foi jogado ao chão com força e, de volta à sua compleição original, ali ficou.

E foi isso que selou sua derrota: Ravena, agora de posse do Coração de Scath e novamente com o comando sobre seus poderes, entoou seu mantra, liberando a maior rajada de energia que o artefato jamais liberaria. A potência do ataque abriu um canal com metros de diâmetro no chão, e propeliu o vilão através das duas colunas de sustentação ainda intactas, coisa que levou todo o galpão a desmoronar como se fosse um castelo de cartas.

-\\-\\-

Um silêncio sepulcral pairava sobre a pilha de aço e concreto que, até cinco minutos atrás, fora um grande galpão abandonado. Toda a estrutura viera abaixo quando seus centros de sustentação foram destruídos, e não havia nada que pudesse sobreviver debaixo de tudo aquilo.

Ou pelo menos, era isso que um casal de adolescentes, do outro lado da rua, pensava. Ambos estavam com uma aparência horrível, e era claro que tinham sido brutalmente espancados, talvez até torturados.

- Rae... – Mutano estava caído de bruços no chão, e até falar parecia ser um esforço grande demais para ele. – Eu tô sentindo dor em lugares que eu nem sabia que tinha...

A garota não respondeu. Seu rosto estava horrivelmente roxo e inchado, e ela tinha agravado essa condição momentos atrás, ao falar com o maxilar fraturado. Entretanto, ela encostou a pedra losangular que carregava na testa do rapaz verde, e em seguida, também encostou a testa nela.

A gema preta emitiu uma forte aura azul, que envolveu ambos. Seus ferimentos se fecharam e se regeneraram, sem deixar para trás nenhuma lembrança de sua existência, salvo por uma leve dor residual.

- Melhor agora? – Perguntou a empata, seu rosto novamente o produto de sonhos que tanto cativava o metamorfo.

- Demais. – respondeu ele, abraçando sua namorada com força. – Ainda bem que você conseguiu nos tirar dali antes do teto cair.

Os dois permaneceram juntos, abraçados, por um longo tempo. Tinham temido perder um ao outro para sempre, e agora que estavam novamente unidos, precisavam de um tempo a sós, sem se dar conta de nada além deles mesmos.

Foi Ravena quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Você acha que Slade está morto? – Perguntou ela, apontando para as ruínas onde minutos atrás, eles o tinham enfrentado.

- Duvido. Vaso ruim não quebra. – respondeu o metamorfo. – Aposto que até o seu pai é capaz de devolver ele.

- Não acha que deveríamos procurá-lo? – Ravena inquiriu mais uma vez, mas não havia muita convicção em sua voz.

- Deixa quieto. – Mutano respondeu novamente. – Mesmo que tinha conseguido escapar, vai demorar um bom tempo até ele perturbar nossa paz novamente. Ele tem que tatear até achar o caminho de casa, primeiro.

Essa resposta levou a empata a dar de ombros. Sabia que não era a coisa mais responsável a se fazer, mas, por outro lado, tanto ela quanto seu namorado estavam exaustos, com ou sem cura. Tentar localizar os restos de Slade nesse estado seria igualmente irresponsável.

- Vamos para casa, minha linda. – convidou o Titã mais jovem. – A gente bem que merece um descanso.

**Notas do Autor**

**Uau! Treze mil oitocentas e tantas palavras! Eu DISSE que esse seria o capítulo mais longo, não disse?**

**Seguinte, pessoal, agora estamos na reta final. (eu sei, eu sei, já disse isso antes, mas desta vez, DESTA VEZ, é para valer). A próxima atualização será o epílogo da nossa história. Coloquem a fic em seu alert, para receber um e-mail quando o final for postado.**

**Paz, galera. Até breve (agora, garantia que é bom, necas, né?) :P**

**Que suas penas jamais descansem.**


	27. Epílogo

Teen Titans não me pertence, o que dever ser uma coisa boa. Porque do contrário, a história deles eventualmente chegaria a um final, como esta fic.

**EPÍLOGO**

Eram quatro horas da madrugada.

O céu estava escuro, mas, no horizonte, o negrume da noite dava lugar a uma cor laranja flamejante, que era o primeiro arauto a anunciar o raiar de um novo dia. E, do topo da Torre Titã, uma pessoa assistia à gradual chegada das primeiras luzes do amanhecer.

A verdade, porém, é que Ravena, sentada no chão do terraço, estava muito menos esperando a chegada do Sol, do que pensando. E, realmente, ela tinha muito em que pensar.

O último período de 24 horas tinha sido... singular, para dizer o mínimo. Tanto ela quanto Mutano tinham tido muita sorte em escapar com vida da armadilha que lhes fora preparada, mas haviam conseqüências. A principal delas encontrava-se em suas mãos, agora.

A empata observou atentamente o Coração de Scath. A gema negra como o ébano parecia pulsar em suas mãos, e ela podia sentir com clareza o que estava aprisionado ali dentro: no interior do artefato cristalino em sua posse... estava encerrada parte de sua alma.

E não era preciso muito conhecimento místico, para saber que viver com a alma partida é algo ruim. Muito, MUITO ruim.

Mas, se era esse o caso, então por que Ravena não estava tentando reverter essa situação? Por que não estava com seus livros abertos, procurando um feitiço capaz de anular aquilo que Slade tinha lhe feito?

Parte da resposta era, surpreendentemente, a conseqüência natural de perder os poderes. Com suas energias aprisionadas no Coração de Scath, não havia mais o risco de colocar pessoas e coisas em perigo, caso relaxasse o controle emocional. Em outras palavras, aquela maldição horrível, imposta sobre a empata, também lhe dava uma das coisas que ela mais tinha desejado, durante toda a sua vida: liberdade emocional. Finalmente, ela poderia experimentar a vida em sua plenitude, sem suprimir cada sensação até quase anulá-las.

Mas será que isso estava à altura do preço? Valeria a pena conviver com a sensação de estar incompleta? Valeria a pena suportar o vazio devorador que desde já a assolava?

As lembranças de Ravena voltaram-se para os acontecimentos de quase dez horas antes, quando constatar o seqüestro de Mutano: ela jamais poderia ter imaginado que, um dia, poderia vir a sentir tamanho medo, raiva e desespero, tanta... solidão. Fora a pior experiência de toda a sua vida, e ela não queria passar por algo parecido de novo, nunca. Nunca.

Mas isso, a empata sabia, era algo que precisaria suportar novamente, quando... seu relacionamento com o metamorfo... chegasse ao fim. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, porque ela, apesar de todo o esforço e progresso que tinha feito nos últimos quarenta dias, era quase que incapaz de demonstrar aquilo que sentia e, quando o fazia, era com tanto cuidado, com tanta sutileza, que passava praticamente despercebido. Nunca seria capaz de igualar o entusiasmo, a alegria e a sede de viver do Titã verde, e isso, algum dia... o faria procurar por alguém que pudesse.

E era por isso que Ravena ainda estava sentada na beirada da Torre, pensando. O que fazer? Em nome de Azar, o que deveria fazer?

- Minha heroína... – Essas palavras foram sussurradas em seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que um par de braços envolvia sua cintura por trás, quebrando sua concentração.

- Você não ia tomar banho e depois dormir? - Perguntou a empata, colocando a mão esquerda sobre as de seu namorado.

- Eu ia, mas mudei de idéia. - respondeu Mutano. - Diz aí... em qual dos seus livros é a feiticeira que vai salvar o donzelo em perigo?

- Na mesma estante em que fica o livro que conta a história do lobisomem camarada. - Ravena sorria muito levemente ao falar, mas ainda não tinha voltado o rosto para o Titã mais novo.

Que, por sua vez, estava revirando os olhos: se aquilo que tinha acabado de ouvir era uma piada, era tão sem-graça como leite aguado e rançosa como tofu velho. - _Puxa, bem que ela podia ter pensado em alguma coisa melhorzinha e... Ei, espera aí. Piada?!?_

- Rae, você fez uma piada! - Mutano estava agradavelmente surpreso com essa constatação, e estava abraçando-a ainda mais forte.

- Não fiz não.

- Fez sim!

- Não fiz não.

- Fez sim!

- Ai, ai...

- Fez sim, fez sim, fez... - e então ele calou-se. Havia algo de anormal, tanto na voz quanto na postura da empata, e agora que tinha percebido, não pretendia deixar passar em branco. - Rae, algum problema?

- Não... - Se ela estava tentando convencer seu namorado de que tudo estava bem, então fracassou de forma vergonhosa: até mesmo Silkie teria sido capaz de detectar a hesitação em sua voz.

- Ravena. - o Titã verde falou com ternura, mas também com firmeza o bastante para deixar uma coisa bem clara. O que ele diria a seguir NÃO seria um pedido. - Olha pra mim.

Ela se virou para ele, mas continuou olhando para os lados: se revelasse aquilo em que estava pensando, provavelmente faria o metamorfo rir na sua cara.

- Olha, Rae, eu sei o que você está pensando. - Mutano estava segurando as mãos da adolescente nas suas, tentando reconfortá-la. - Eu sei que parece ruim, mas pode ficar tranqüila: não vai ter problema nenhum, você vai ver só.

Essas palavras a compeliram a voltar o olhar para o Titã mais jovem. Ele sabia? Mas como? Isso era algo que ela jamais tinha compartilhado com ninguém, nunca.

- Veja bem, minha linda. Se você não tivesse dado o sinal verde para aquela Ravena de capa vermelha que você tem aí na cabeça, era capaz de nós dois estarmos presos numa mesa agora, levando choque... ou pior. - então o metamorfo se levantou, puxando a empata junto consigo, e foi até a beirada da Torre, onde apontou para uma certa rocha na praia. - Lembra daquilo que você me disse naquele dia, anos atrás? Ter aquela coisa dentro de você não te faz um monstro. O negócio é saber quando deixar sair, etcetera e tal.

Ele não estava completamente errado. O fato de ter decidido recorrer à parte menos desejável de sua natureza era algo que incomodava Ravena, mas que, por enquanto, não estava no patamar mais alto dentre suas prioridades. Mesmo assim, havia conforto nas palavras dele: sua consciência não seria mais um fardo tão pesado.

- Aaah! - a adolescente deu um gritinho de susto, ao sentir os pés perdendo o contato com o piso. - Por que é que você sempre faz isso sem dar aviso?

- Porque você me aperta com mais força quando tá assustada, oras. - Mutano respondeu, enquanto segurava a garota no colo. - E depois, o que é que você queria que eu fizesse? Preencher um formulário em três vias? Que graça ia ter?

- Hunf. - Ravena fingia estar zangada, mas aninhou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- "Hunf" nada. - o metamorfo estava sorrindo enquanto proferia estas palavras. - E vamos entrando: já são quase cinco da matina e eu quero fazer um café-da-manhã para nós dois.

A empata se deixou carregar pelos corredores da Torre, ao passo que seu namorado falava sem parar, enquanto a levava para a cozinha. Não precisava de seus poderes, para sentir todo o carinho e atenção que ele lhe dedicava, e ainda era capaz de se surpreender, ao perceber o quanto isso... tinha se tornado importante para ela. Com o quanto o amor do metamorfo... a fazia feliz.

E foi por essas razões que Ravena acabou por tomar uma decisão.

Mutano estava tagarelando enquanto carregava sua namorada pelos corredores, em direção à cozinha, e só se calou depois de chegar à sala comum, pois foi ali que sentiu um dedo indicador pousar levemente em seus lábios, solicitando silêncio.

- Garfield, eu estava pensando... - declarou Ravena, fazendo menção de se soltar dele. O Titã verde não pretendia deixar ela sair de seus braços assim tão fácil, mas estava surpreso demais para impedir. Ravena NUNCA tinha usado seu verdadeiro nome antes. Por que, então, ela decidiria fazer isso justamente agora? E por qual motivo? Fosse o que fosse, era melhor escutar.

- ... E acho melhor manter o Coração de Scath comigo. - Completou ela.

Essa declaração nada significava para o metamorfo. desde o início ele já sabia que a pedra seria analisada por Ciborgue, catalogada por Robin, e depois guardada na sala de evidências, para que não pudesse cair em mãos erradas. Ele não conseguia entender porque a empata tinha se dado ao trabalho de declarar o óbvio.

- Você não está entendendo. - a adolescente percebera a expressão confusa de seu namorado. - Eu estou pensando em manter o Coração de Scath comigo. Para mim.

- O quê?!? - Mutano estava definitivamente surpreso. Esta idéia lhe parecia um absurdo completo. - Por quê?

- Porque... - Ravena tentou inventar uma explicação, mas foi interrompida.

- AIMEUDEUS RAE! LEMBREI! O SLADE!!! ELE DISSE QUE...- e então uma pausa, durante a qual o metamorfo tentou recuperar a compostura. - Rae, o Slade disse que tinha sugado sua alma para dentro dessa pedra! Você não pode... não pode estar pensando em... em... deixar ela aí dentro! Não pode!

A preocupação em sua voz era evidente, e diante dela, a empata não conseguia esboçar reação, exceto olhar para os lados, como se estivesse sentindo vergonha.

- Por que é que você tá querendo fazer isso? - Mutano perguntou mais uma vez. O fato de Ravena não ter respondido à sua última pergunta era, ele bem sabia, um presságio terrível.

E a adolescente, por sua vez, estava tentando decidir o que fazer. Ela poderia contar uma mentira: poderia dizer que Slade tinha inventado tudo aquilo; poderia dizer que o artefato iria tão-somente ampliar seus poderes. Poderia até mesmo recorrer a certa dose de chantagem emocional, pedindo a seu namorado para pura e simplesmente confiar nela.

No entanto, a empata logo descobriu que não seria capaz de fazer nada disso. O Titã verde temia pelo seu bem-estar, e ela rapidamente percebeu que não poderia – que não queria – conspurcar esse sentimento com uma mentira.

- Por nossa causa. – Respondeu Ravena. Havia certa dose de amargura em sua voz, mas nenhuma hesitação.

- Por nossa causa? – Mutano não via sentido algum nessas palavras. – Mas o que é que essa pedra tem a ver com a gente?

- Meus poderes. – respondeu ela. – Enquanto eles estiverem aprisionados, não haverá risco de que destruam as coisas à nossa volta. E com isso... eu seria capaz de sentir. Sentir de verdade.

- Mas Rae, você já sente! Talvez não dê para controlar tão bem quanto você gostaria, mas a gente fez um baita progresso neste último mês e...

- Não é a mesma coisa. – a empata interrompeu-o. Aquilo estava sendo mais difícil do que ela tinha antecipado. – Ainda não posso demonstrar nada que eu esteja sentindo, ainda tenho que manter o controle absoluto de tudo o que eu sinto, preciso estar sempre calma, e nunca posso me permitir experimentar algo mais intenso. Não posso ir contigo a muitos dos lugares que você deseja, pois corro o risco de me empolgar, ou me irritar, e com isso acabar machucando alguém.

- Ravena, isso não tem nada a ver. Olha só, eu...

- Por favor, me escuta. - a adolescente o interrompeu novamente. – Se eu deixar as coisas do jeito que estão agora, tudo vai ser diferente. EU vou ser uma pessoa diferente. Talvez eu até consiga... ser alguém como... – e então, de cabeça baixa, a voz um sussurro quase inaudível, Ravena deixou sair a palavra que estava presa em sua garganta. - ... Terra...

A resposta que ela recebeu foi ver um gorila verde arrancar o Coração de Scath de suas mãos, e um instante depois, vê-lo ser jogado no chão com toda a força, onde se estilhaçou em dúzias de fragmentos negros.

E isso não foi tudo, pois o gorila verde ainda não estava satisfeito: de fato, agora estava pisoteando os cacos sem parar, com força, como se estivesse determinado a apagá-los da existência. E talvez estivesse mesmo, porque quando ele finalmente se cansou, havia apenas uma poeira preta no piso da sala comum.

E os restos do Coração de Scath brilharam com uma luz negra pela primeira e última vez, aura essa que assumiu a forma de um pássaro, com quatro olhos vermelhos. A criatura espectral levantou vôo, fazendo círculos em torno da empata, até se chocar diretamente contra o seu peito, sendo reabsorvida.

Ravena, surpresa com a atitude do metamorfo, foi incapaz de esboçar reação, enquanto ele destruía o artefato de Trigon. E agora, com a alma restaurada, ela experimentava o fim da incompletude, o término da angústia que a estava devorando por dentro. A sensação de alívio era... pura e simplesmente... indescritível.

- Por quê? – Ela estava zonza; apoiando-se na parede para não cair. E essa pergunta acabou escapando de sua boca, enquanto ela lutava para colocar em ordem as emanações empáticas que, de repente, voltara a captar.

- Que idéia cretina é essa? Desde quando eu quero outra pessoa? – dava para ver que Mutano estava ofendido com o que sua namorada tinha dito. Então, ela achava que ele estava pensar em trocá-la pela Terra? Ah, fala sério! – Eu só queria que você aceitasse suas emoções para que pudesse ser feliz! Mais nada! E o que é que tem de errado em ser do jeito que você é? Essa de ficar quieta, na sua, as roupas escuras, os livros... isso é seu estilo, oras bolas! E é... – houve então uma nova pausa, após a qual ele passou a falar com mais calor na voz. - ... é único. É lindo. E é por isso que cada um dos seus sorrisos vale mais que todos os tesouros do mundhmmmm...!

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Ravena se atirou em seu pescoço, beijando-o com uma paixão e profundidade que ele nem sabia que ela tinha. Raios, que ele nem sabia que EXISTIA. Pego de surpresa, o metamorfo bateu os braços como se fossem asas, mas acabou caindo de costas no chão, com a empata por cima dele.

Mas mesmo assim, Ravena não o soltou, nem por um segundo sequer. Esta foi a primeira vez que tomou uma atitude puramente por impulso, mas havia um excelente motivo para isso. Era ele. ELE! As palavras que ele acabara de proferir tinham dissipado as últimas dúvidas que a jovem ainda carregava consigo, e rompido a última barreira para que ela finalmente se entregasse a seus sentimentos. Aquilo que existia entre eles não precisava, e não iria acabar. Nem hoje, nem daqui a um ano, e nem nunca.

O beijo dividido por ambos só recebeu permissão para terminar quando a falta de ar os obrigou a isso. E, ao abrir novamente os olhos, Mutano viu que o capuz, a capa e o uniforme de sua namorada... estavam brancos. Nunca antes, Ravena lhe parecera tão feliz, serena... tão... livre. Para agora e para sempre, esta visão ficaria marcada em sua memória, como a mais linda de toda a sua vida.

- Eu amo você. – Declarou a empata, com um sorriso genuíno, feito sem reservas, adornando sem rosto.

Foi a primeira vez que ela usou essas palavras. O Titã verde sempre soubera que não é preciso ouvir para saber, e não tinha dúvidas a respeito dos sentimentos dela. Mas agora... agora que as ouvia pela primeira vez, finalmente era capaz de entender porque é que juntas, essas três palavras tão simples, formavam a mais bela resposta jamais criada pela humanidade.

E isso... o tocou. Uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho direito, enquanto ele levantava a cabeça para beijar novamente sua namorada, um gesto que ela retribuiu com a mesma paixão e o mesmo calor com que tinha saltado em seus braços antes.

Não demorou muito, até que esse calor começasse a fazer o sangue do metamorfo ferver dentro das veias. Num movimento brusco, ele rolou no chão, ficando por cima da empata. Suas mãos começaram a percorrer o corpo dela, recebendo apenas sinais de... encorajamento. Já tinham passado pelo cabelo, pelo rosto, pelas costas e pela cintura, e agora seguravam os joelhos com firmeza. Restava apenas...

CRÁS!!!

A porta da sala comum foi posta abaixo por uma bota branca e vermelha. Pego de surpresa, o casal de Titãs não saiu do lugar, conseguindo apenas olhar na direção de quem agora invadia sua casa.

- EU SABIA! – As luzes azuis do revestimento de Ciborgue estavam vermelhas, ou seja, ele estava furioso. – SABIA QUE ELE TAVA TENTANDO SE APROVEITAR DA RAE! PODE IR PASSANDO O FÍGADO, VERDINHO, PORQUE EU VOU...

- MIIIAAAUUURRR - Um gato-do-mato verde, com os pêlos (e unhas) eriçados, saltou na cara dele, interrompendo seu discurso. No instante seguinte, havia uma nuvem de poeira ocupando o espaço onde ambos estavam, e de dentro dela volta e meia emergia um membro verde e peludo, ou com partes biônicas. Realmente, interromper certas coisas implica em sério risco à saúde.

Ravena, por sua vez, não conseguiu fazer muita coisa. Uma fração de segundo após sentir o peso de seu namorado desaparecer, duas mãos agarraram cada um de seus braços, levantando-a do chão e praticamente arrastando-a até o sofá. Ela podia ouvir o conflito entre duas vozes, cada uma tentando se sobrepor à outra:

- Amiga. – Perguntou a primeira voz.

- Slade!- Pareceu responder a segunda.

- ...O que aconteceu? – Perguntou mais uma vez a segunda voz, com surpresa evidente em sua entonação.

- Cadê o Slade? – Insistiu a primeira voz, com mais urgência dessa vez.

- ... suas roupas... - A segunda voz tinha um tom quase... reverente.

- O que o Slade está aprontando? – A primeira voz, perguntou de novo, quase em desespero.

Obviamente, ela já sabia muito bem a quem pertencia cada voz, antes mesmo de ajeitar o capuz que tinha caído por cima dos olhos.

Pelo visto, seus três colegas estavam de volta antes do esperado... que pena.

------------------------------------------\\----------------------------------------------\\-------------------

Oito horas e sete minutos da manhã.

Este foi um dos poucos cafés-da-manhã nos quais não houve qualquer tipo de debate carne vs. tofu. Robin, Estelar e Ciborgue ouviam atentamente, enquanto Ravena e Mutano contavam sua história.

- Então foi isso o que aconteceu? - Slade REALMENTE atacou a Torre? – Ciborgue mal podia acreditar que tinha "blefado certo". Qual a chance de uma coisa dessas acontecer?

- Mas qual a razão da mudança em sua vestimenta, Ravena? – Estelar tinha um palpite muito bom a respeito da resposta, mas queria ouvi-la diretamente da boca de sua melhor amiga.

- Te digo mais tarde, Estelar. – a empata estava meio que olhando para o alto, com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto. – Prometo.

Dentre todos os Titãs, Robin parecia ser o único taciturno, mas tinha uma boa razão para isso: então, Slade tinha sido derrotado SEM sua ajuda? A vida pode ser bem injusta de vez em quando... se pelo menos tivesse percebido que a mensagem do Verdadeiro Mestre era uma fraude... se pelo menos ainda fosse possível capturá-lo...

- Um momento. – o menino-prodígio se levantou de repente, como se tivesse levado em susto. – Ravena, você disse que não conseguiu encontrar nenhum corpo! Titãs, de volta à cena do crime! Temos que vasculhar todo o perímetro e... e...

E então ele se sentiu encolhendo até o tamanho de um gnomo de jardim, ante o olhar ameaçador que seus quatro colegas lhe dirigiram.

- ... E, pensando melhor, talvez não seja uma boa idéia iniciar as buscas imediatamente. – ele decidiu que seria melhor para a sua saúde não insistir nesse assunto. Na verdade, queria dizer que vocês dois fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Principalmente você, Mutano: a sua idéia para proteger a Torre foi uma tremenda sacada.

Ciborgue e Estelar concordaram, ao passo que Ravena apertou a mão do metamorfo um pouco mais forte. O fluxo de elogios, no entanto, levou Mutano a fazer uma coisa... que deveria ser completamente esperada: abrir a boca para se exibir.

- É isso aí, caras! De agora em diante, vocês podem me chamar de... – o Titã verde estava vendo a si mesmo em uma falésia aonde as ondas do mar se quebravam, com um facho de luz solar descendo diretamente sobre ele. – Ferano!¹

Quatro almofadas, arremessadas por seus colegas, arrancaram-no de seu devaneio, ao mesmo tempo em que mostravam a opinião deles a respeito do novo codinome.

- Anhn... Muta...fera...?²

Cinco almofadas o acertaram desta vez, derrubando-o. (isso mesmo: cinco. Silkie também jogou uma).

- Ah, cara...!

**FIM**

**Notas do autor:**

**Senhoras e senhores, meninos e meninas, após um ano e dez meses acompanhando as aventuras e desventuras do nosso casal de Titãs favoritos, chegamos ao final da saga Beastman.**

**Devo dizer que foi uma honra sem igual ter percorrido esta jornada ao seu lado, e o apoio que me foi oferecido fez toda a diferença: Sem vocês, esta história provavelmente seria muito diferente do que é hoje.**

**Espero que tenha conseguido fazer a leitura fluir de forma fiel ao desenho animado, e que vocês tenham obtido bons momentos ao ler. Eu tive ^^**

**E, antes de me despedir, gostaria de fazer um pedido... diferente. Gostaria que, aqueles de vocês que decidirem postar reviews, apontem alguma coisa de RUIM que a fic tenha. Isso mesmo: digam-me alguma coisa que não tenham gostado, o estilo da escrita, algum ponto da história que ficou mal explicado, alguma atitude meio OOC. Vocês sabem.**

**Bom, é isso. Vou me despedindo agora, mas a gente se cruza de novo, nas idas e vindas do mundo da literatura virtual.**

**Saúde e paz para todos, e o resto vocês já sabem, né? Que suas penas...**

**¹** Dá para acreditar que traduziram "Beastman" para "Ferano" no desenho animado? Eca!

**²** E que traduziram "Beastdude" para "Mutafera"? Eita bando de intérprete tosco!


End file.
